The Tenrou Group Lives On
by ValinNight
Summary: What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

The Tenrou Group Lives On -

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become to the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

Note: this is my story that I wrote (Left Behind) better explained and more details. Also as you will see there will be some differences :p I promise you, you will enjoy it.

* * *

"Damn.." Natsu groaned as he woke up. The first thing he saw was the lines of the wood ceiling above him. He knew this place very well.

"Why.. why am I in the infirmary?" Natsu asked as he tried sitting up but as he did he felt like he wanted to barf. 'Damn.. I feel like crap.' Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu started looking around the best he could without barfing. He was defiantly* in the Fairy Tail infirmary. How he got there was a bit unclear still but he knew someone was here recently. There was a nice wooden oak nightstand next to his bed. On that night stand there was a cup of medicine with a note next to it.

The note read:  
"When you wake up, please drink."  
-Mirajane

"Well here goes nothing.." Natsu announced as he sat up and reached for the cup. Already while he was sitting up he wanted to barf. Natsu started drinking what was in the cup.

"Gah.. this stuff tastes disgusting!" Natsu yelled as he he finished drinking it and went back to laying down.

"Stomach feel any better?"

Natsu moved his head to the side to see Mirajane in her her regular beauty walking towards him. Mirajane was wearing her regular pink dress, high heels and hair up like normal. As Mirajane got closer to Natsu she reached out with her hand and pressed it against Natsu's forehead.

"Nope.. still hasn't gone away." Mirajane sighed with a long breath. She then walked to the other side of the room to where there was a few cabinets hanging on the wall. She opened it and pulled out a bottle.

"So.. what happened?" Natsu asked as he continued to look at Mirajane while she worked.

"Natsu.. wouldn't you know that better then me?" Mirajane replied with a giggle.

"Yeah I would think so.. but my brain is all cloudy." Natsu explained.

"Isn't it always cloudy?" Mirajane then asked with a small giggle as she poured the content in the bottle into a clear cup. As the liquid poured into the cup Natsu noticed it was a blueish syrup like substance.

"What is that?" Natsu asked as he continued to watch Mirajane. After finishing pouring the blueish liquid into a cup she put the bottle down and walked towards Natsu with it.

Mirajane placed the cup on Natsu's nightstand next to the bed he was laying in.

"It's medicine." Mirajane explained with a smile.

"Why do I need medicine?" Natsu whined as he felt Mirajane arms go under his back and start to help him sit-up. Natsu helped and was now sitting up on his bed but felt like was going to barf.

"Because your sick Natsu. Why.. well I don't know why. Maybe you could tell me what you last remember so we can figure it out." Mirajane explained and brought the cup up to Natsu's mouth.

"Ugh.." Natsu groaned and started to drink the continent of the cup as Mirajane helped hold the cup.

"Gah.. that's stuff tastes awful!" Natsu yelled.

"Of course It does. Medicine always does. Now lay down and explain to me what you remember." Mirajane replied as she undid her heels and sat on the bed. Mirajane sat Indian style right behind Natsu so when he laid down his head would be resting in her lap. Once she was ready Mirajane slowly pulled Natsu down till he was laying down with his head in her lap.

'Soft... and comfy..' Natsu thought to himself.

"So.. what do you remember?" Mirajane asked as she ran her hand through his pink hair.

"Alright.. well we were walking towards a train station up in Clover Town. My team, Team Natsu has just finished up a good job. Well before we got on to the train, we decided to go get some food. I don't know what happened after that. The only thing I remember is eating lots of food to I filled myself up then I got on the train. Now I'm here.." Natsu explained to Mirajane what he remembered. Something that Natsu noticed while he told Mirajane was that Mirajane listened to every bit of it and kept on smiling.

"Hmm.. so Erza was right I guess. You can't eat before you get on vehicles or things like that. Your motion sickness and something in the food you eat got you sick. Most likely food poisoning." Mirajane answered as she explained her best thoughts on what happened to him.

"So.. I'm sick. Great.." Natsu muttered as he once again sighed.

"I'm sorry.." Mirajane told Natsu as she looked a bit down.

"What do you mean your sorry? You've done nothing wrong Mira.." Natsu replied as he reached to her face with his hand. As he touched her warm cheek with his hand Mirajane squeezed his hand between her shoulder and cheek. She then smiled at him.

"Natsu.. this is the first time you've woken up in a week. In a few days the S-Class Mage Promotional Trial will be announced.." Mirajane explained as she looked down at Natsu. She didn't let go of his warm firm hand.

"W-what? I've got to get better!" Natsu tried to yell but couldn't. 'This is it! This is what I've waited for. I can join the ranks and become a S-Class Wizard!' Natsu thought happily in his head.

"Porlyusica checked up on you.." Mirajane announced out of the blue.

"Ok.." Natsu replied with a confused state.

"She said you wouldn't get better till another week or so. Whatever the food poison was.. it was really bad for you.." Mirajane mumbled.

"Ok.. I'll get better.." Natsu told Mirajane with a small weak smile.

"What she's trying to say, is you can't participate in the S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial." Erza announced. Both Natsu and Mirajane looked to the side to see Erza looking at them while she leaned against the door.

"W-what?" Natsu asked. He looked up at Mirajane and saw her nodding her head. "I can't participate? This was suppose to be my big year!" Natsu yelled aloud.

"I'm sorry Natsu.. once Master heard what Porlyusica said he made his decision to not allow you to go. Though both me and Mirajane are going to be staying to help you out." Erza explained as she explained to Natsu what had happened and why he wasn't going to be allowed to participate.

"No..." Natsu said as he looked up at the ceiling once again. 'I was ready..' Natsu thought to himself as closed his eyes. He tried to open them again but couldn't. The medicine kicked in. The fire dragon slayer was once again out cold while his body used the medicine to help heal himself.

* * *

"Ugh.." Natsu moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. 'Still in the infirmary..' Natsu thought to himself as he looked up at the wooden ceiling above him.

Natsu slowly pushed himself up as sat up. He looked around, first he checked the nightstand in case there was more medicine which luckily there wasn't any. Next thing he did was finish looking around, there was no one else in the room and the room still looked the same from the last time he was awake.

"Hey.. stomach isn't feeling to bad.." Natsu announced as he placed his hand on his stomach. He moved his legs off the bed to the side so he was now sitting up right with his legs touching the floor.

Natsu attempted to stand up and didn't last long as he fell forward to the ground with a thud.

"Oww." Natsu breathed as he was laying face down on the cold stone floor.

"Natsu.. Natsu!" Mirajane yelled as she opened to the door to see what had made the sound. When she did enter the room Natsu was laying head down on the cold stone floor. She right away rushed over to him to make sure he was alright.

"Hey.. you ok?" Mirajane asked as she helped flip him over.

"Yeah. Just woke up and tried walking. Couldn't even stand for a second.." Natsu responded and groaned.

"Well you shouldn't be surpsied, you havmt eaten in a week. The only reason why your pretty much alive is because Porlyusica made some medicine to give your body the nutrients to keep it running." Mirajane answered with a small giggle over Natsu's antics.

As Mirajane finished talking. Natsu's stomach agreed. It even grumbled.

"Well.. how's your stomach feeling? If it's ok, I could go make some soft food for you." Mirajane asked as she offered to make some food for Natsu.

"I think it's ok.. when I sat up I didn't feel like I wanted to barf." Natsu answered and smiled at her even though he was still laying flat on the stone floor.

"That's good.. I'll help you to your bed and I'll cook you up some food." Mirajane informed Natsu and stated helping him up. Once she was up she helped Natsu by sitting him up and then helping him stand up. Natsu had to lean heavily on Mirajane to get back to his bed.

"Damn.. not having any food has made me weak.." Natsu muttered.

"It's alright Natsu. It's normal, once you eat most of your strength will return." Mirajane explained and started walking to the door as she left to prepare to make Natsu some food.

"Again Natsu.. I'm sorry." Mirajane whispered before she left the room. Natsu fully heard it. It wasn't a dream for him. He was actually going to have to not go to the S-class Mage promotional exam.

* * *

"How is he?" Master Makarov asked Mirajane as he watched her leave the infirmary.

"He woke up and is pretty weak right know. Though that's manly cause of not eating any food for so long." Mirajane explained as she walked to the bar and went behind the counter. She then disappeared into the door behind the bar. She went to go cook some food for Natsu.

"I'm still pretty sad for Natsu. He was so happy that he had a chance to be in the running." Erza mumbled with a sigh as she was sitting at there usually bench with Gray and Lucy.

"Yeah.. even though I hate his guts it's still got to suck for him. He was easily the strongest person out of the participants." Gray complained as he was surpassingly sad for his rival.

"Yeah.. he had a really good chance at making it.." Lucy huffed and sighed.

"Of course now that Natsu can't be a participate it will be Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Freed, Levy, Mest, and Max." Erza explained.

"Should be interesting.." Gray sighed. "Tomorrow we set sail for Tenrou Island. Fairy Tails sacred Island." Gray breathed.

"Yup.." Lucy sighed as she would be joining them also to Tenrou Island.

As Lucy finished talking the door behind the bar opened to reveal Mirajane carrying a plater of food towards the infirmary.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go check on Natsu." Erza announced as she watched Mirajane walk into the infirmary.

"Alright.. make sure you say hi for us to." Lucy called out as Erza who was already walking towards the infirmary.

Once Erza opened the infirmary door and went inside she looked around. In the far side of the room near the window Natsu was sitting up on his bed. Sadly though he was only still able to keep half of his food down.

"I see.. your still not better." Erza announced as she walked up to Natsu who was now barfing and Mirajane who hand the plater of food in her lap. She was trying to help Natsu in any way she could.

"No.. damn this sucks!" Natsu complained as he held his stomach.

"I know Natsu. But it's almost gone. Just a few more days. Once you eat and take your medicine you most likely will fall asleep and the days will just pass by." Mirajane explaining with her soft kind voice.

"Well your lucky at least.." Erza mumbled as she looked at Natsu.

"What you mean?" Natsu asked. Natsu then looked,over to see Mirajane put the plater of food down on the night stand and stand up. She then went to the other side of the room and opened the cupboard like last time. She pulled a bottle and a cup. Mirajane then opened the bottle and started pouring the blueish syrup in the cup.

"O, god not that stuff again." Natsu complained.

"Natsu.. I'll make you a deal. If you drink that without complaining ill tell you why your lucky." Erza exclaimed.

"Ok... deal." Natsu muttered as Mirajane walked over to Natsu and sat down next to him with the cup of blueish like syrup.

"Ugh.." Natsu sighed and started to drink it in gulps.

"Agh! This stuff tastes horrible!" Natsu fussed as he finished the medicine.

"Alright.. the reason why your lucky is because both me and Mira are going to be staying here to keep you company." Erza answered with her answer ,to,why he was lucky.

"O.. I guess thank you.." Natsu said with a smile as his eyes started to droop once again.

"Good night Natsu.." Mirajane whispered and watched as Natsu's head hit the pillow and was out cold once again.

"Once he's better he's gonna be mad.." Erza explained to Mirajane with a sigh as she watched the now snoozing dragon sleep.

"Yeah.. but there's nothing we could do about it. It's master's decision." Mirajane replied back and walked towards the infirmary door. Before she left she looked at the pink haired dragon slayer once again and left with Erza.

* * *

"Hmm..?" Natsu moaned as someone was tapping and calling him.

"Natsu..."

"Natsu.."

"Natsu."

"I don't want to wake up.." Natsu mumbled.

"Sorry Natsu.. you need to wake up. It's been two days. Though the good thing is your probably going to feel a lot better." Mirajane responded and started pulling on his blanket.

"Fine.." Natsu sighed and pushed himself up. He right away sat up without his stomach hurting.

"Last round.." Mirajane explained as she handed Natsu a cup of blueish liquid.

"Not this stuff again.." Natsu whimpered as he looked at it.

"Well.. once you drink it I can make you lots of food. Is that a good deal?" Mirajane asked as she smiled at Natsu.

"Food!" Natsu yelled and brought his head back and gulped it down.

"Thank you." Mirajane whispered and kissed Natsu's forehead as she took the cup away from him.

As Mirajane left him most of Natsu's face started turning red from Mirajane kissing him on his forehead.

"You gonna come?" Mirajane asked as she stopped at the door and turned around to look at Natsu.

"Yeah.." Natsu responded and got out of the bed. He stood up and made sure he wasn't going to fall straight on his face again. 'Hey.. I don't feel like I'm going to barf.' Natsu thought to himself and started walking towards Mirajane.

Once he got to the door he left the infirmary for the first time in a week and went to the main area where all the Fairy Tail members were drinking. As he started seeing people a few of them stared at him. Natsu looked down to were they were staring out and realized why they were staring at Hm, He was only wearing his normal trousers and his scarf.

'Well that a good reason why I'm getting scared at..' Natsu thought to himself with a small laugh.

"So Natsu. While you were sick did you somehow get Gray's habit?" Macao asked as he saw Natsu come out from the infirmary.

"No! I'm not a pervert!" Natsu responded back and yelled at him.

"Right.." Wakaba countered with a laugh.

"Natsu.. how are you feeling?" Erza asked as she was at a bench by her self eating her favorite strawberry cake.

"Good. Not barfing at least." Natsu answered with a small laugh. Natsu walked over to where Erza was sitting and sat in front of her on the bench.

"I'll be right back Natsu. I'm going to go get some food for you." Mirajane explained with a smile and walked behind the bar. She then went into the kitchen to start cooking. While Mirajane cooked Natsu and Erza began to talk.

"So. The group for Tenrou Island already left?" Natsu asked Erza.

"Yes, a few days ago in fact. Though for some reason we haven't heard from them yet. We we're suppose to." Erza answered Natsu and went back to eating her cake.

"Alright.." Natsu responded back and slumped In his spot.

"Don't get down on it Natsu. It wasn't your fualt. Maybe it was good that you didn't go. Maybe something would of happened if you did." Erza replied as she saw Natsu looking down.

"Yeah maybe. But don't worry. We all could do something fun while we wait for them to come back." Bisca announced as she got up from her seat and walked towards Natsu and Erza. She then sat down next to Natsu.

"Yeah maybe." Natsu responded back and then his stomach growled.

"But I think we first have to get your stomach fed." Erza said as she giggled a little bit.

"I think so to." Mirajane responded as she left the kitchen with a tray of food in her hands. She then left the bar and walked towards were Natsu, Erza, and Bisca were all sitting and talking.

"One flaming steak and fire shot." Mirajane exclaimed as she placed the food in front of Natsu. She then placed the now empty tray on a different table and sat down next to Erza.

"Smells awesome!" Natsu yelled and dove into the food.

"I still don't get how you can eat something on fire." Bisca sighed as she watched Natsu eat some of the flaming steak which was on fire.

"Dragon Slayer Magic.." Erza responded and also watched as Natsu ate.

Natsu didn't care that all three women who were sitting by him were watching him eat. He was just hungry and wanted to eat till his stomach was full.

"Ahh.. that hit the spot!" Natsu sighed with a full stomach. "Thanks for the food. Mira!" Natsu responded and thanked Mirajane.

"Welcome any time." Mirajane answered with a bright smile.

"So.. what know?" Erza asked as she was a bit bored. She wasn't in the mood for a job as most of there team was gone.

"No idea.. I'm a bit bored also. Not many things to do right know." Mirajane sighed as she looked at Erza and Natsu.

"Hmm.. really no idea. We've all explored Magnolia long ago so I really don't know." Bisca announced as she added on to things that they have done.

"Maybe... no. We've done that. Umm.." Natsu said as he started to think.

_**Boom.**_

The doors slammed open to show two men from the Magic Council. As soon as they got inside they stood there trying to catch there breath.

"You two ok?" Wakaba asked as he looked at the two people from the magic council.

"Yes.. but your friends aren't.." One of the men announced. He had a scar on his right side of his face.

"What do you mean they aren't?" Erza asked as she stood up and begun to get worried.

"We were on Tenrou Island." the other man answered and started telling them what happened. He told them how he had Doranbolt disguise as Mest and go to Tenrou island with the main group. He then started telling them how Grimore Heart showed up and then Zeref was there. Lastly he told them about Acnolgia and how he destroyed Tenrou Island.

"Master.. Lisanna.. Elfman.. Gray.. Lucy.. and everyone else. There all gone?" Mirajane asked with a raspy voice. Tears were beginning to roll down her face.

"I'm sorry, but yes. Anyone who went to Tenrou Island is gone." Doranbolt answered and looked down at the ground. Everyone in Fairy Tail were shocked and at the verge of crying. There family had just been lost.

"That can't be true! There's no way Master Makarov could get beatin!" Romeo screamed at Doranbolt and Lahar the two men from the Magic Council.

"If you don't believe us will take you there for proof." Doranbolt yelled back to Romeo. He was tired, angry that he couldn't save them, and just wanted to go home at this point.

"Calm down.. no one takes this kind if news good." Lahar told Doranbolt as he tried to clam him down.

"Romeo.. calm down. I don't think that the Magic Council would lie to us about this." Natsu told Romeo as he walked up to him. Natsu's hair was covering his eyes and he just wanted to break down and cry. But his pride told him to do that later. He needed to comfort everyone else. Natsu then rested his hand on Romeo head as small tears ran down Romeo's face.

"Thank you Lahar and Doranbolt. We appreciate the news and about what happened to them. It means a lot." Erza told Lahar and Doranbolt as she also was on the verge of tears but knew she couldn't cry yet. She had to be strong for everyone left in Fairy Tail.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cried as they hugged each other.

"I guess we're gonna leave. Is sorry again for your losses." Lahar explained and left the Fairy Tail building with Doranbolt.

"Lisanna.. Elfman.." Mirajane cried. Natsu sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. He then pulled her head to his chest and hugged her. Mirajane continued to cry but now she cried on Natsu's warm muscular chest.

Erza also helped comfort the rest of the Fairy Tail guild members as they cried for the members that they lost. It was a sad day for Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow.." Natsu told Erza as he left the guild doors. He had a sleeping Mirajane in his arms as he walked towards her home. Since they were told that everyone on Tenrou Island wasn't coming back. Mirajane had been crying. She had lost her sister again and know she lost her brother on top of that. Mirajane ended up crying her self to sleep in Natsu's arms.

Lucky for him Mirajane's house was just down the street so he was already arriving at the house. Natsu took Mirajane's keys from her pink purse she always had and unlocked the door. It was a bit tough but he was able to do it while caring Mirajane bridal style.

"Wow.. I haven't been in here for a long ass time.." Natsu mumbled as he bumped the door open with his back. Natsu then turned around, closed the door with his foot, and walked in. It opened up to a nice warm living room. There were two couches facing each other and a few pictures on the walls. Of course there were more things to look at but Natsu was tired to he walked out of the room and looked for the stairs.

From being in the house a few years back he knew that Mirajane's had the masters bedroom which was upstairs. Once he found the stairs he walked up them. He walked down the small hallway at the top of the stairs and opened the door which was already ajar.

"Wow. Was not expecting this." Natsu whispered as he looked around her room. It was all pink. She still had some stuff from back before she turned to a nicer Mirajane not the demon Mirajane. Mirajane still had her chains and goth stuff laying around. But what interested Natsu most was a single picture. A picture of him just sitting on her night stand facing her bed. "Weird.." Natsu muttered and walked to her bed.

Natsu then placed Mirajane on her bed and undid the cover from under her. He then undid her heels and threw them in the floor. After he brought the blankets over her and started getting up to leave.

"Stay."

Natsu looked back at Mirajane to see her eyes partially open and looked at him.

"Please stay. I need you." Mirajane whispered and grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Ok.." Natsu replied and started undoing his shoes. He then walked around to the end as Mirajane watched him to make sure he wouldn't leave. Natsu then got on the other side of the bed and got in. As Natsu laid down, Mirajane pulled her self up and rested her head on his warm bare chest.

"Thank you.." Mirajane whispered and kissed his chest before closing her eyes once again.

Natsu stayed silent and looked up at ceiling like he did when he awoke at the infirmary. 'What's going to happen to Fairy Tail?' Natsu asked himself and closed his eyes. But he couldn't sleep. There were to many things bothering him.

Who will be the guild master, who will run things, and how will Fairy Tail survive?

Those thoughts kept running through mind. Natsu yawned and tried to closing his eyes to go to sleep again. Lucky for him he finally was able to go to sleep.

* * *

"Natsu..."

"Natsu.. you better wake up or I'll kiss you.."

"Mm.. let me sleep for another 5 minutes." Natsu mumbled and went back to sleep.

"Alright.." Mirajane sighed. Mirajane then moved and straddled Natsu. "Do remember when I'm alone with someone I'm sometimes the demon.." Mirajane whispered in Natsu's ear. Mirajane then pressed her lips against Natsu's lips and quickly broke it.

"You kissed me.." Natsu mumbled as he was now wide awake and staring into the eyes of the innocent looking Mirajane, who was by the ways till straddling Natsu. It had looked like she was enjoying it also.

"Yup.. I did warn you." Mirajane replied with a smile. Though the smile was a fake smile Natsu noticed and already knew why.

"I promise you. Will get through this." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around her and tightly hugged her.

"I don't know.. right now I really don't think so." Mirajane replied and buried her face into Natsu's chest.

"Yes we will." Natsu answered back and continued to hug her.

"Now come on. You get dressed and will stop by a place to eat. Then will head to the guild to see what's the plan. We have no guild master at the moment." Natsu huffed and then on que both of there stomachs grumbled.

"Alright you win this one, but the next one I won't let you win!" Mirajane teased as she got off of Natsu and walked into her bathroom. Natsu watched as Mirajane started pulling down her panties and took them off under her dress. She then turned around and started closing the door.

"Sorry.. I will love to do more but you haven't earned it yet." Mirajane explained with a wink and finished closing the door.

"That was hot.." Natsu gasped as his face was still red. He hadn't been able to see Mirajane's naked but he did see her take her panties off. Though sadly that was all he was able to see due to her dress.

* * *

"Ahh.." Natsu sighed as he walked with Mirajane towards the guild hall. He noticed Mirajane was still wearing a fake smile but he did understand why.

"Agreed.. it was a good breakfast. Hit the spot where we needed it and now we can figure out what we are going to do at Fairy Tail." Mirajane responded as it looks like she was thinking the same thing as Natsu. Who will be the guild master, who will run things, and how will Fairy Tail survive?

"Yeah.. It will be interesting." Natsu sighed once more. This day will be hell for them all.

"Morning everyone." Mirajane announced as she opened the doors and greated everyone who was still there. They were all still looking down and sad. It also looked as if no one got any sleep because of being depressed.

Natsu also greeted everyone but got the same responses like Mirajane. No one was in the mood.

"Good you two are here." Erza called from her seat. She was sitting on a bar stool and it looked as if she was waiting for them.

"Alright, now that everyone is here we need to have meeting. The meeting will be about the future of Fairy Tail." Erza responded and stood up as she Egan to walk. She walked to the stage as she made sure everyone left in the guild heard her.

"Really.. never would of that we would have a talk like this.." Wakaba sighed and looked at Erza.

"Doesn't look like we have no choice." Macao answered and drank more of his beer even though it was still early in the morning.

"I can't believe something like this happened.." Bisca cried and Alzack was next to her trying to comfort her.

"First things first. To make sure Fairy Tail survives we will need two things. For us to grow stronger and a new guild master." Erza explained without trying to cry. She had already been trying her hardest to hold back her own tears.

"I think we should start with the second thing first." Jet proposed.

"Yeah.. who ever will be the new guild master should help make the decision of how Fairy Tail survives." Droy added to what Jet announced.

"Okay.. so. Does anyone have any ideas of who should be the fourth Fairy tail guild master?" Erza asked as she looked at everyone.

"I think that's easy. It's you." Wakaba answered and then pointed at her.

"I though about that actually but I honestly don't think so." Erza sighed.

"W-what?" Bisca asked in surprise. In her eyes, Erza was always a leader.

"Your the strongest one here Erza." Alzack almost yelled at her.

"Your right. But that won't make me a guild master. You need to be strong and you must be able to bring the best out of everyone. To make people smile when everyone is sad." Erza answered and them smiled. That what Master Makarov always did. He wasn't just strong, he made people smile when they were down. He was a heart of the guild, just like a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"She's right. We need someone to become the heart of Fairy Tail and make sure we never give up, to keep moving forward." Mirajane exclaimed and looked at everyone in the guild.

"Natsu.." Romeo whispered he had been listening to what Erza was saying.

"What was that Romeo, I didn't hear you?" Macao, Romeo's farther asked.

"Natsu. He's the heart of this guild. We've all seen it. He can make us all smile while were down. He can make us strong and never give up!" Romeo yelled as a tears ran down his face.

Natsu looked up from where we was siting when Romeo said his name the second time.

"Natsu.. hm.. I think Romeo is right." Wakaba replied and smiled. He then looked at Natsu.

"Natsu the heart of Fairy Tail, Makarov has even said that he was." Bisca muttered and then looked at Natsu.

"He will always be here for everyone in Fairy Tail." Mirajane whispered as she smiled at the memory of the last night. Natsu was there for her and stayed with her the entire night.

"Are we all in agreeance then?" Erza asked all the remaining Fairy Tail members.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. There fighting spirit was trying to stay alive from the heartbreak that was the day before.

"Alright then. Natsu please come here." Erza asked and watched as Natsu stood up and walked to the stage of Fairy Tail. He then stopped right next to her.

"I can't beleave I'm going to say this but as of today, I here by say Natsu is the the fourth Fairy Tail guild master!" Erza yelled to make sure everyone in the guild heard her. As she finished saying that everyone was smiling for real once again even Mirajane and Erza.

"I might be stupid sometimes.. sometimes quick to a point. But I will promise you all one thing. I will never give up on anyone." Natsu yelled and raised his right hand in the air. He the made the well known Fairy Tail hand symbol. As he made the symbol everyone else raised there right right and made the same.

In his heart he didn't know if he was truly the best pick.. but at the end he decided to just to go with it and help everyone else in Fairy Tail.

"Who are we?!" Natsu yelled.

"We're Fairy Tail!" everyone in the guild screamed with tears running down there faces.

"We will never give up!" Natsu yelled and made sure everyone knew.

"Alright now that we have our fourth guild master I think it's time we think about how to keep Fairy Tail alive." Erza explained as she helped quiet everyone down. They all wiped away there tears and got focused again.

"So.. the only way Fairy Tail might survive is that we get stronger and show that Fairy Tail can survive. With the Tenrou group gone.. we are not many anymore, many guilds will try to take Fairy Tails spot. They will try to crush us and make us look week. In the following week I can bet you the magic council will announce in the newspapers about the accident. Meaning Fairy Tail needs to show itself sticking up. I know that it's a painful time right know, but we must keep Fairy Tail alive!" Erza explained to everyone in the guild. In there hearts they were still hurt and it would take a while to move on. But they also knew that they just have keep Fairy Tail alive. For everyone's sake.

"For Fairy Tail!" Erza yelled.

"For Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted.

"For Fairy Tail!" Mirajane cried.

"For Fairy Tail!" everyone else in the guild cried or cheered.

"It's time to get stronger. Let's show everyone how strong Team Shadow Gear is!" Jet yelled and Droy nodded in approval.

"Let's train?" Alzack turned around and asked Bisca.

"Yeah let's train!" Bisca yelled and hugged Alzack who went very red.

"Let's train.." Natsu muttered and smiled.

"I agree.." Erza sighed. Both her and Mirajane would have to be the guild master advisor. Natsu would need lots of training and learning.

"Tonight we party and remember are friends.. tomorrow Fairy Tail is reborn a new!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey.. I'm liking this new master." Wakaba sighed with a laugh as he picked up his mug. Tears quickly ran down his face like many other Fairy Tail wizards.

"Yeah.. he might be young, but I think Nastu will keep Fairy Tail alive and running." Macao replied with a laugh and joined Wakaba with a nice cold mug of beer.

As they started to drink people once again started laughing and smiling. Fairy Tail wasn't in the best position at the moment but they were going to make it.

* * *

"Me and Bisca are going to go hunting and start training." Alzack proudly announced. It was now night time and most people were out cold or deciding what they were going to do.

"Alright, good luck." Natsu told them as he nodded in approval.

"Hopefully we can use the regular Fairy Tail members to keep this place running from the money the guild gets. Also because most of us will be training we won't need to worry about many repairs." Mirajane agreed and explained.

"What about you Natsu? What's your plan?" Bisca asked as she looked at Fairy Tail's master. She was still tying to get used to calling him Master Dragneel not Natsu.

"I'm going to stay around here, probably train with Mira and Erza. From what Erza told me, we still need someone signing off of jobs for every else." Natsu replied as himself and Erza already had a small talk. It was mainly the plan they had talked about.

"Alright that sounds good." Bisca answered with a smile. "Will be gone for a few weeks maybe a month. If you need us just send us a message." Bisca then added and waved goodbye as she started leaving.

"Good luck!" Natsu hollered and waved back.

"Alright.. that's Bisca, Alzack, Wakaba, Macao, Romeo, Droy, Jet, Nab, Reedus, and Laki all gone." Erza mumbled as she read names off of the list. They were all training and growing stronger.

"That just leaves us three to run Fairy Tail and any other embers left of Fairy Tail to make the money to keep Fairy Tail alive." Mirajane sighed. This was going to be hard on all three of them.

"The best course of action would be one of us train with Natsu while the other stays here getting things done and helping anyone who arrives. So were basically switching off." Erza suggested a plan to Mirajane.

"It's a good plan. But who goes first?" Mirajane asked with a smile. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to be first. For some reason in the past few days she had begun to enjoy spending time with Natsu while she worked on overcoming the death of her brother and litter sister.

"A battle.. it's been a while since we've had a fight." Erza suggested and evilly smiled.

"Alright.. but don't think your stronger then me. I'm still Fairy Tail's demon." Mirajane agreed and looked at Erza.

"Natsu will be the one who watches the fight to see who wins, let's go." Erza explained and started walking towards the back of Fairy Tail. Mirajane and Natsu followed her and left through the back door. They were now in the back behind Fairy Tail.

Behind Fairy Tail there was a nice sized field then there was water beyond that. At the moment all the grass was green and the trees surrounded the field. Though that was going to change when Erza and Mirajane start to fight.

Erza walked to the right side of the field and Mirajane walked to the left side of the field. They were ready to fight.

"On go you start!" Natsu yelled.

"3." Natsu shouted.

"2." Erza shouted.

"1." Mirajane shouted.

"Go!" Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane all shouted.

"**Requip: Black Wing Armour!**" Erza yelled and requiped into her Black Wing Armor. The armor has black with silver trimming that also has silver crosses in several of the places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin covered by dark imbuement. She also has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal 'arms' acting as the wings leading the structure. But the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is also tied in a ponytail.

"**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" Mirajane yelled and started her take over. When Mirajane is in her Satan Soul take over her eyes becoming darker and her eyelashes growing longer with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eyes vertically. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer. Her teeth becomes like Natsu which are sharp canine teeth and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands are covered with scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side? She also grows a large, stocky tail which is made out of scales. Her clothing changes to a red and black skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs. It is also open on the front and the back which exposes most of her belly and shows a very wide cleavage. She also has a spiky collar which is tied around her neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit. Her feet are covered by matching high-heeled thigh-high boots. She lastly dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

"Let's go!" Erza and Mirajane both yelled as they took off from there spot. Both of them left a ditch were they pushed off of and met each other in the middle of the field.

_**Boom!**_ As there fists connected a blast between was set off and pushed them both back.

"Hmm.." Mirajane announced as she tried thinking of a plan as she flew into the sky's.

"Already running away?" Erza yelled and started flying into air after Mirajane.

"Course not you should be the one running!" Mirajane yelled and flipped upside down and aimed her self at Erza.

Before Erza could even realize it, Mirajane was next to Erza and hitting Erza's face with her fist.

"Gahh!" Erza screamed as she was rocketed down to the ground and hit the ground flat. Erza right away started to get up.

"Heh.. you've grown week Mira." Erza announced as she stood up and smiled which pissed Mirajane off.

"**Soul Extinction!**" Mirajane yelled as she started to charge a attack.

"No you don't! **Moon flash!**" Erza yelled and flew up into the air. She quickly got to Mirajane and slashed her two times making a x before Mirajane could finish her attack. From Erza's attack Mirajane fell back but recovered before she hit the ground.

"Damn.. that hurt!" Mirajane screamed.

"Just give up.. you won't win!" Erza yelled and flew down to Mirajane.

"No way in hell!" Mirajane smiled and pushed off to meet Erza with her fist.

_**Crack!**_ As Mirajane hit Erza in her chest Erza's armor begun to crack.

"**Requip: Purgatory Armor!**" Erza yelled and landed on the ground as her Requip finished. Erza's Purgatory armor is a black armor covered in spikes. When using the armor her hair becomes styled in a very prominent spikes pointing out wards in every direction. Her right eye is also covered by her hair as it shows a devilish shadow obscuring her upper part of her face.

"Now were talking!" Mirajane yelled and smiled that she had to make Erza use one her strongest armor sets.

"I don't know why. I shouldn't have been surprised that I had to use this armor. But let me show you how weak you are against this armor!" Erza yelled and rushed forwards to Mirajane has had gracefully floated down to the ground.

Erza swung her spiky sword at Mirajane but Mirajane just barely was able to block it with her claws. Mirajane then pushed it back at Erza.

"Don't think so." Mirajane yelled and jumped back away from Erza.

"Hmm.." Erza mumbled as she stood in her place like Mirajane. Both of them were deep in thought thinking of a way to beat each other.

"**Requip: Armandura Fairy!**" Erza yelled and requiped her armor. This was Erza's strongest armor. It is pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wings shaped decorations. The armor's weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings. Also with the blades protruding near the hilts to house addition decorative motifs.

"It looks like simple armor, but it isn't. It's her strongest armor." Natsu whispered to himself as he continued to watch the fight. Things were heating up and he knew in the new few minutes this fight would end.

"I see.. your trying to end this. So let's end this!" Mirajane yelled and pushed off towards Erza.

"Yes.. let's end this!" Erza screamed and mimicked Mirajane. Erza pushed off towards Mirajane.

"**Fairy Piercing Sword!**" Erza yelled and started charging her attack as she ran towards Mirajane.

"**Satanic Blast!**" Mirajane screamed and started charging her attack. Slowly by surely a small ball of purple magic formed in Mirajane's hand as she charged it.

_**Boom!**_ Both attacks collided in the middle of the field.

"A tie.. thought so. Since the begging of the fight they both have been even." Natsu sighed as he looked at the collapsed Erza and Mirajane. From there attacks there was a massive creator deep in the middle of the field.

"Well.. I better go help them." Natsu sighed and stood up and started walking towards Erza and Mirajane. Once Natsu got to them. He noticed Erza was no longer in her armor and Mirajane wasn't in her take over. Natsu then picked both of them and rested them on his shoulders. One on each side.

Natsu then started walking towards Fairy Tail again to bring them home to rest.

* * *

"Ow.." Erza moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. Her muscles were sore and her chest was killing her. Erza slowly sat up to look around and find out where she was. She looked up and saw a wood ceiling, she looked to the right and saw Mirajane sleeping in a bed, and then she looked to the left to see a window. Erza then looked straight in front of her to see Natsu out cold sitting on a chair.

"Natsu.." Erza whispered and it finally set in how she got here. Natsu had carried her and Mirajane in after there battle. 'Damn.. we must of been tied..' Erza thought to her self and sighed. She was still equal with Mirajane.

"Damn.." Erza heard Mirajane moaned and Erza looked to the right to see Mirajane waking up.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked as she saw Erza looking at her.

"Looks like our fight needed with a draw." Erza answered.

"Ok.. but how did we get here?" Mirajane then asked.

Erza used her head and looked in front of her. Mirajane then did the same thing and then saw the sleeping dragon slayer.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered like Erza.

"From what it looks like, after our fight he carried us in here." Erza explained.

"Well... that does explain a few things." Mirajane replied and giggled before she grabbed her chest. Just laughing a little bit hurt her.

"Mm!" Natsu moaned as he stretched his body. Natsu looked up and saw Erza and Mirajane awake.

"Morning." Natsu told them and got to his feet and stretched.

"Morning?" both Erza and Mirajane asked.

"Yeah.. morning. That's what I'm say in the morning." Natsu sighed and continued to look at them.

"Morning.. it can't be morning. The fight was in the early afternoon." Mirajane stated as she was trying to figure things out.

"Yeah it was. Once I brought you both back you were both out cold and we'll now were here. Since the fight both of you have been sleeping. That fight must of taken a lot out on both of you." Natsu responded.

"O wow... I didn't think we would sleep for that long." Erza sighed and tried getting out bed.

"Damn.. that hurts." Erza muttered and laid her head back on her pillow.

"You two are stuck here for a few days, I'll run things and come here if I have questions. Alright?" Natsu stated.

"Alright.. just remember If you need any help come talk to us." Mirajane explained and watched Natsu leave the infirmary.

"A bit quiet but it shouldn't be bad." Natsu spoke aloud as he traveled to the main area where people normally drank there beer at. Now there were only a few people left here.

"Master Dragneel." a wizard that Natsu didn't know said as he walked up to him.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied.

"I'm taking this job, is that ok?" the wizard asked.

Natsu looked at the job and the wrote the job down on the log book that was under the bar. He wrote down the jobs name, the wizards name, and where the job was it.

"Alright your good to go." Natsu replied and let the man go.

Once the man was gone, Natsu jumped up onto the bar and sat down indian style like how Master Makarov did. He then started to think.

'A lot of things, we have to train, keep Fairy Tail alive, make it stronger, and make sure it grows.' Natsu thought to himself as he continued to think.

'The first one is easy.. I'll be doing that first. Keeping Fairy Tail alive just means having the members of Fairy Tail do there regular stuff, should be easy. Making it stronger is already is in progress, everyone is getting stronger. Making sure it grows would be the tough one. Maybe sometime later I can ask Erza or Mirajane.' Natsu thought to himself as he thought of any things that needed to be done.

"We'll time to start." Natsu announced aloud. Natsu then started doing push-ups till he couldn't do anymore. The training had begun.

* * *

"Go again!" Erza screamed.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!**" Natsu yelled and sent out a massive stream of fire at a fireproof target that Erza had setup. Erza and Natsu were training that day while Mirajane was watching the guild. They made a agreement that Erza and Mirajane would switch out every other day. So today was Erza's turn and tomorrow was Mirajane's turn.

"**Requip: Black Wing Armor!**" Erza screamed and switched to her armor and hit a close target with her swords. She then un-requiped her armor. This was her 27th time requiping and her magic was getting ready to run out.

"Come on.. we need to do it again till were out and were fast enough!" Erza yelled faintly as she was also exhausted.

"**Fire Dragons Flame Wall!**" Natsu yelled and made a wall out of his flames. This was one of many new moves Natsu had made with the help of Erza and Mirajane. There focus was to help Natsu work on defense as he mainly had done offense attacks.

"**Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor!**" Erza yelled and requiped her armor. Her goal at the moment was to fasten her requip time. Once she requiped to her heavens wheel armor she un-quiped it off.

"Water.." Natsu muttered as he finished his defense attack and started walking towards a wooden table where both he and Erza had there gear. There gear were a few towels, water, and a few snacks. There plan was to train all day.

"I agree.." Erza sighed and knew her body wanted water. Her throat was dry. Erza followed Natsu over to the bench and grabbed her water bottle. She then started to drink some water to rehydrate her self.

"Ahh.." Natsu sighed and sat down on the bench. He then drank some water also like Erza.

"Now that our magic is been depleted almost we can work on the next part. We need to work on growing stronger." Erza spoke aloud and looked at the near by boulders.

"So what's the goal?" Natsu asked Erza.

"Carry that boulder up the hill and slowly bring It back down." Erza explained to Natsu.

"Alright you get one and I'll get the other one." Natsu replied to Erza and stood up. Natsu then started walking over to the boulders.

Erza watched Natsu at first and just admired him. 'I don't get it.. why am I so happy when I'm around him?' Erza asked herself and stood up. Erza then followed Natsu over to the boulders and prepared her self to carry one up the hill.

"Here we go!" Natsu yelled and picked up the large boulder. Natsu then started his climb up the hill.

"Ugh.." Erza moaned and joined Natsu. Erza picked up a boulder and started going up the hill.

* * *

"Soo tired.." Natsu moaned as he slowly and painfully walked towards Mirajane's house.

"This is going to hurt tomorrow but it was worth it!" Erza happily sighed.

"Yeah.. but tomorrow morning is gonna suck!" Natsu yelled and threw his hands up in defeat. Tomorrow morning was going to suck because of all his sore muscles.

"Well it looks like you two had a good training day." Mirajane laughed as she walked up to them. With her was Kinana, Fairy Tails other waitress.

"Well I'll leave you with Master Dragneel and Erza, good luck!" Kinana announced and started walking home.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" Mirajane yelled and waved good bye to Kinana.

"So.. how was the guild?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"Good. Just the regular jobs, things, and people drinking beer." Mirajane replied with a laugh.

"That's good.." Erza sighed and reached Mirajane's house.

"Well I'm gonna head home you two. If you need me to just come get me." Natsu told Erza and Mirajane. Natsu then started heading back towards the forest where his house was.

"Hey.. Natsu." Mirajane called out to Natsu

"Hm?" Natsu replied.

"Um.. can you stay the night at my house?" Mirajane asked as her cheeks went red.

"Hey.. I was going to ask him that!" Erza yelled at Mirajane.

"Snooze you lose and also my place is better for him! I can help him by giving his a massage so his muscle aren't sore the next day!" Mirajane yelled back at Erza.

"Ugh! Fine! Night Natsu." Erza yelled and waved at Natsu then left towards Fairy Hills.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked.

"O nothing." Mirajane replied and grabbed Natsu by his arm and walked with him towards her house even though he never gave her a answer.

Mirajane and Natsu finished walked to Mirajane's house and right away went in. Once they were inside the house they both went up the stairs and went to Mirajane's room.

"Take your cloths off, I'll give you a massage before you hop in the shower." Mirajane stated as she went into her bathroom and grabbed some oil. Mirajane then closed the bathroom door and switched to a random outfit. The outfit was a pair of black work out pants and a white tank top, something comfortable to walk around in.

When Mirajane opened the bathroom door and left she was a bit surprised. Mirajane's face also started going red as she stared at the bare Natsu, even though he still wearing a pair of boxers. 'Wow..' Mirajane thought her self and she stared at all of Natsu's muscles.

"Hey.." Natsu said as he smiled at her.

"Hey.." Mirajane replied and slowly started walking over to him.

"Lay on the bed with your stomach down, Im going to start with your back." Mirajane explained to Natsu and watched as Natsu got onto the bed and laid down. The next thing. Mirajane did surprised herself and Natsu. Mirajane also got on the bed and sat down on top of Natsu. Mirajane was on top of Natsu so she could easily work on his back.

"Mira.." Natsu said as his cheeks went a bit red with Mirajane on top of him.

"Don't think of it.." Mirajane told Natsu and poured some of the massage oil into her hand. Mirajane then placed her hands on Natsu's back and started a small massage.

"Damn... that's feels good.." Natsu moaned as if he was in heaven from Mirajane's cold hands running down his back with the oil. Mirajane went to every part of his back and used her soft hands to massage him.

"Alright.. turn over." Mirajane asked with a even redder face. Mirajane then got off his back and went to the side as Natsu flipped over.

Once Natsu flipped over, Mirajane once again sat down in him as she straddled him.

"Mira.." Natsu moaned as he felt Mirajane once agains straddle him but this time it was more different because of where she sat down him.

"Getting excited aren't we?" Mirajane asked with a giggle as she drizzle some oil onto Natsu's chest. She could easily feel something hard beneath her which was now poking her butt.

"Not my fault.." Natsu replied with a embraced look.

"Your male.. that's what happens when males feel something good or see something they really like." Mirajane stated and started rubbing and massaging Natsu's chest.

"But.." Natsu started to say.

"No buts or else." Mirajane said with a devilish smile.

"Else what?" Natsu asked.

"This." Mirajane replied and started grinding down on his 'hard' part.

"Mira..." Natsu moaned but got quickly silenced by Mirajane's lips.

"Mira?" Natsu asked as he stopped the kiss and saw Mirajane staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. sometimes the demon side of me likes to come out. Specially with what's happened." Mirajane said with a sigh and hopped off of Natsu.

"You don't need to be sorry.. If you need to let the demon out just tell me, I'll be there for you." Natsu told Mirajane with his classic smile.

"Thank you Natsu.. now go take a shower. I want some sleep tonight before we train tomorrow." Mirajane said to Natsu and tapped him on his nose.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." Natsu replied and walked to Mirajane's bathroom and closed the door. A short while later the water turned on.

"Natsu.." Mirajane sighed. She was enjoying being with him. He was the only reason why she hasn't gone mad and don't something stupid. The only reason why she wasn't thinking of Elfman and Liasanna all day and crying was because of Natsu.

"Natsu.. you've become my world it looks like." Mirajane laughed and smiled.

"Just don't leave me.." Mirajane announced out loud and looked out the window into the dark night.

"Even if you told me to, I wouldn't leave you." Natsu whispered in her ear and rested her head next to her.

Mirajane looked over to a Natsu and saw him smiling at her.

"Thank you." Mirajane whispered back and turned her light off on her night stand.

"Good night Natsu." Mirajane announced aloud into the dark room. She was easily able to feel Natsu's warmth so she didn't need a blanket.

"Good night." Natsu replied and wrapped his arms around Miraajne. Natsu then held Mirajane tightly to himself and let sleep take his mind over.

* * *

Hey people! Like I saw at the beggining this story is basically my story (Left Behind) one-shot I wrote, but better exclaimed and much much more. But the pairing has changed. This story is now. Natsu x Mirajane x Erza not just Natsu x Mirajane! :D

Goals for this story-  
My goal for this story is 10k words per chapter! :D  
I'm estimating this story will be 6-7 chapters so 60k-70k words.

I hope you all enjoyed reading. It looks like this will be outdated every 2 weeks or so. :p

Edited on September 18th to improve grammar.. Note: my grammar really used to suck.. Lol. Luckily it's better.

Thanks for reading!

-ValinNight


	2. Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail Reborn

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail Reborn

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

A year. It can go so fast or it can be so slow. But for Natsu it was fast. The first year without the core members of Fairy Tail was tough. People cried, looked down, and Fairy Tail's spirit went down. But a few good things came out of it.

After the first year people finally stepped over the crack and started moving again. For the first year without the core Fairy Tail members the remaining members left. They didn't leave Fairy Tail, but they just needed some time to relax and let it sit in. Half of there family was no longer with them.

The first two people to understand this was Bisca and Alzack. It was a rainy day so Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza decided to take a break that day to let there sore muscles recover. A day like this was rare but was nice as all three of them had been training for so far a year. But on this day the first two people came back.

The rain hit the window as Natsu heard footsteps outside; he then looked towardes the door as they came closer.

"What wrong?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she cleaned a beer glass behind the bar.

"I smell someone familiar coming.." Natsu explained to Mirajane as he continued to look towards the wooden door.

A few seconds later Bisca and Alzack opened the door and came in.

"Bisca.. Alzack.." Erza whispered as she saw the cowboy and cowgirl enter Fairy Tail.

"Wow.. this place hasn't changed.." Alzack sighed as he looked around.

"Yeah.. we don't plan to change this place till everyone returns from training." Mirajane replied to Alzack's comment.

"You two look like your doing good." Natsu said as he looked at Bisca and then at Alzack.

They were both smiling and happy.

"Yeah we are." Bisca happily replied and rested her head on Alazack shoulder. They both sat down at a bench near Erza and Natsu. They wanted to talk to him a bit more private as a few remaining members of Fairy Tail were around. They were just the random people not the people they all knew.

"So..." Erza started to say.

"When did you two finally get together?" Natsu asked as he cut off Erza.

"H-how did you know?" Bisca nervously asked as she looked surprise that Natsu had figured her and Alzack out already.

"Took you two long enough." Mirajane cried out of happiness. She had been trying to get them two together for a long time.

"Easy, your scents." Natsu replied and tapped his dragon slayer nose.

"Lucky.." Bisca pouted.

"So how did you two start dating? Tell me!" Mirajane exclaimed; she wanted to know the details.

"Well both of us were just thinking a lot. Mainly about the people we lost. The first few days were tough, I basically cried all day. But that was until Alzack came up to me and hugged me. After that we talked some and just started being together more. It wasn't probably for another month till we both helped each other get over it. Then we started training, but during the training we ran into something we shouldn't of. I had almost died and Alzack saved me. After that we were so scared that Alazack told me that he loved me in case anything happens." Bisca explained what happened and how her and Alzack started dating.

"Aww that so sweet!" Mirajane exclaimed and hugged Bisca.

"That's good.. so now what's your plan?" Natsu asked Bisca and Alzack.

"Well were hoping to stay around Fairy Tail and train some. Also were going to probably take a few jobs here and there to help out." Alazack told Natsu and answered his question.

"Well that's good." Natsu sighed and went back to staring off at the window. He was thinking which was bad and good.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Bisca asked Mirajane who was now sitting across from Bisca.

"Don't know probably just thinking." Mirajane replied. She honestly didn't know even though she knew most of the time.

"Well I'm going to head home, I'll see you tonight Mira." Natsu told Mirajane as he suddenly stood up. The rain had started to slow down till it was only a drizzle. Also it wasn't like he was doing much.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight!" Mirajane yelled to Natsu as he left through the front doors of Fairy Tail.

"Well.. well. When did Natsu move in with you?" Bisca asked as she started to poke the white haired demon in front of her. She knew she hit a sensitive spot when Mirajane's cheeks turned red very quickly.

"I.. um.. it's not what you think!" Mirajane stumbled over her words and told Bisca.

"Right..." Bisca playfully replied.

"For real! Were not dating or doing anything. Were just living together... and sleeping together in the same bed. Oh my.. this does sound bad." Mirajane started to say but realized why Bisca was teasing her.

"Hey.. why don't you get back to our house and make sure everything is working." Bisca asked Alzack as she nudged her boyfriend. Bisca wanted some girl talk with Mirajane.

"Alright, I'll see you at home. Love you." Alzack replied and listened to what Bisca told him to do as he kissed her on the lips. Then he left through the main doors of Fairy Tail and was gone.

"Erza. Come over here, let's all three have some girl talk." Bisca smiled as she simply wanted some regular girl time between them.

"Alright." Erza sighed and walked over to where Mirajane and Bisca were sitting at. Once there Erza sat down next to Bisca on the bench.

"So..." Bisca started to say.

"So... what?" Erza replied.

"Natsu.." Bisca smiled and told them.

"Ok? What about Natsu?" Mirajane asked Bisca with a bit misunderstanding.

"Which one of you two are going for him?" Bisca asked. Right away she knew she hit the jack pot as both women faces started going red.

"W-what? What are you looking at?" Erza nervously asked as Bisca stared at hers and Mirajane's face.

"Looking at? I'm looking at your face. You both like Natsu, you can tell by your faces. Also you both have yet to make a move of him it seems." Bisca replied to Mirajane and Erza. She was almost laughing as she watched the mighty Titania and Fairy Tail demon turn into small soft girls.

"S-so..?" Mirajane mumbled back. She wasn't the one to get embarrassed easy like this. But this was about Natsu.. her feelings were always always different around him or when he was brought up in a conservation.

"Why havnt either of you made a move on him? It's been a year! You've had a year to try to get with him. Do remember Natsu doesn't have a lot of time left. Once everyone starts coming back to Fairy Tail, he's going to get busy. Really busy!" Bisca explained to Mirajane and Erza.

"Yeah... but.. how?" Mirajane asked Bisca; even though she was the one to give advice normally. It was funny she always knew how to ask someone or talk them but when it came to Natsu it's like her mind went blank.

"Just tell him your feelings." Bisca replied with a simple answer. It's exactly what she had done.

"Yeah.. but what is he going to do about us?" Erza asked Bisca and pointed to Mirajane then herself. "We both like him." Erza sighed. Neither of them wanted to get turned down so they both weren't asking him anything, mainly just hanging around him and training.

"Alright.. um. Wow that's a tough one." Bisca started to think then slump down in her bench as she tried to think of a good way to solve it.

"This sounds stupid but we could share?" Mirajane offered a reasonable way of having Natsu for themselves.

"Hmm.. that would work and we all know Natsu would treat you both with the same amount of love. So it's settled, both of you tell Natsu your feelings!" Bisca replied to Mirajane and Erza with a happy note in her voice.

"Your right it's settled.." Mirajane started to say.

"I guess it is.." Erza replied and both her and Mirajane started to stand up slowly.

"Uh.. Mira? Erza?" Bisca asked as she watched both Mirajane and Erza.

"I CALL HIM FIRST!" Mirajane and Erza screamed as they started running towards the guilds doors.

"Umm.. I guess I can stay here." Bisca sighed as she watched both of the girls slam open the doors and run to Mirajane's home.

* * *

"Natsu!" both Mirajane and Erza yelled as they slammed open the door to her home.

"Natsu!" they both yelled again and didn't get a reply like the first time.

Both Mirajane and Erza started to run around the house looking for him. They were ready. They knew in there heart that they wanted to be with him. He was kind, strong, and was someone anyone women would want. If they didn't take him now another girl would come up and take him.

"Hey.. can you find Natsu?" Erza asked Mirajane as they both met up at the white carpet stairs.

"No.. that's weird I thought he told us he was coming here once he left." Mirajane replied and started to think.

"Has it stopped raining?" Erza asked Mirajane as she started walking over to the front door.

"Umm... yeah. We didn't get soaked when we ran here." Mirajane replied to Erza.

"I wonder.." Erza whispered as she opened the door and started to leave the home.

"Hey.. were are you going?" Mirajane questioned Erza as she decided to watch Erza.

"To find Natsu." Erza answered and left the house as she left Mirajane.

"There's only one place you could be.." Erza whispered to her self. She knew where he went or she believed she knew where she went. Natsu normally doesn't lie to people but when he does it's for a reason. The big give away though was how Natsu acted as he left the guild.

Erza knew that it hadn't just been stressful for Natsu. He lost a lot of his family, he lost his best friend Happy, he lost his rival, and he lost almost everything. But throughout the first year he's never talked about it, he never really agreed to be the Master of Fairy Tail also. He just simply started and followed her.

"Natsu..." Erza breathed as she saw the familiar pink hair. He was sitting against a old tree where Lisanna's old grave was. He was just looking off at the sunset as it turned to night time. But what shocked her the most was the tears that ran down his face.

Erza thought for a moment and knew what she has to do. "Requip." Erza whispered and changed out of her normally armor to a regular outfit.

"Seeing you cry almost wants me to make sure your Natsu." Erza announced out loud as she walked up to Natsu and kneeled in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Please leave." Natsu tried to kindly get rid of Erza.

"Mm.. no thanks. I can't leave a crying friend by his self." Erza replied to Natsu and smiled as she rested her forehead against Natsu's.

"So.. do you want to talk about it?" Erza asked as she smiled at him.

"I don't know.." Natsu sighed as he wiped his tears away.

"Alright.. why don't you talk about how many things are on your mind?" Erza questioned Natsu as she turned around and sat down. She then leaned her back against Natsu's warm chest. Right away she felt Natsu's arms wrap around her and hug her.

"Lots.." Natsu answered Erza.

"Ok let's start with a small thing. What's a small thing that's bothering you?" Erza asked Natsu kindly as she tried to help comfort him.

"I'm not strong enough.. I want to protect Fairy Tail but I'm not damn strong enough yet!" Natsu cried as his tears began once more.

"Really? You not strong enough? What the hell are you talking about Natsu?" Erza yelled at Natsu as she grabbed hold of Natsu's hand and squeezed it tightly with hers.

"W-what?" Natsu stuttered and asked Erza.

"Your not strong enough? That's bullshit! Your the only one who hasn't broken down yet. A good example is me. Everyone knows me as the fierce less Erza Scarlet, Titania, Fairy Tails strongest women. She would never break down.. yet in the first month I did. Natsu.. I'm the one who isn't strong enough. Every night I have nightmares about them. Natsu.. I don't know how your this strong... your not weak." Erza replied to Natsu as she poured her feelings into talking to Natsu.

"Erza.." Natsu whispered and hugged her tightly.

"I miss them. I miss Happy, Gramps, Gray, Lisanna, Gildarts, Juvia, Gajeel, and everyone who we lost. I want them to come back!" Natsu cried and buried his head into Erza's back.

"Cry.. let it all out Natsu." Erza whispered as tears started to run down her face as well. She was remembering everyone that they had lost.

"To become stronger we must move on Natsu. For the family we lost, we must protect Fairy Tail." Erza cried as well.

"Thank you..." Natsu whispered as his tears started to slow and he kissed the back of Erza's head.

"Ok... what else?" Erza asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Zeref..." Natsu whispered. As he said that Erza's eyes opened wide.

"That's big.." Erza replied to Natsu.

"Yeah.. but we have to do something about him. We lost most of our family because of him and Acnoliga.

"Yeah.. will make a plan after we get strong enough." Erza smiled and explained to Natsu.

"Ok. So anything else?" Erza asked.

"You and Mirajane.." Natsu sighed.

"Ok? What about us?" Erza asked Natsu. Her cheeks went slightly pink.

"I don't know what to do..." Natsu replied and sighed once again.

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned, the way Natsu was talking at the moment made Erza confused.

"I mean..." Natsu started to say and kissed Erza's cheek as her blush grew.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered as she blushed even redder. Though luckily Natsu couldn't see it as the sun had finished setting and it was dark out. The only light they had was from the bright moon.

"That's what I don't know what to do." Natsu finished he sentence he cut his self of from.

"Y-you like u-us both..." Erza stuttered aloud.

"Yeah.." Natsu sighed. It was true. As he trained every other day with each women he gained more respect for them. They didn't just train, Mirajane and Erza both helped him study, grow smarter, and to make better decisions for Fairy Tail. But while all the training happened he started to realize that he loved spending time with both of them. He just didn't know which of them.

"I know what to do." Erza breathed and started to stand up.

"Erza?" Natsu questioned.

"Come on.. were heading to Mirajane's house." Erza replied and brought her hand out towards Natsu to help him up.

"Alright.." Natsu breathed and grabbed hold of Erza's hand. He then was helped up as he was pulled up off the floor and started the short walk back to Mirajane's house.

"Hey. Were coming in!" Natsu yelled as they opened Mirajane's front door. The walk back was a silent walk, almost a awkward one.

"Natsu!" both Erza and Natsu heard from upstairs and then a second later saw Mirajane running down the stairs.

"Everything ok?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she looked at Natsu then Erza.

"Yeah.. just needed to let something off my chest. Surpizingly it helped out a lot." Natsu answered Mirajane and then laughed slightly as a smile appeared on his face.

"Well that's good.." Mirajane sighed and smiled back at Natsu.

"So.. when I was talking with Natsu, I found out something." Erza stated and smiled.

"And what is that?" Mirajane asked Erza as her heart started to beat faster. It looked to her like Erza enjoyed what Natsu explained to her.

"Apparently are favorite dragon slayer here likes us both..." Erza replied to Mirajane with a evil smile. As she told that to Mirajane Natsu's cheeks went red.

"W-what?" Mirajane stuttered. She couldn't believe her ears. Did Natsu really like her?

"Natsu likes us both. So we have to decide." Erza told Mirajane as she waited for her next answer.

"Ok..? I don't understand, what do we have to decide on?" Mirajane asked Erza.

"Are we able to share Natsu or are we going to fight?" Erza asked Mirajane. They both used to fight. Were they mature not to fight more, specially for the man they loved? That was the question that now ran through each of there heads.

"Feelings are weird. Since we lost most of our family to Tenrou Island I've tried all we can. I have sent out people to go search for them, I my self have gone out there, and everything. But we've found nothing and through out it I learned some stuff. I learned new feelings. Sorrow, uneasiness, and a lot more. But the one feeling that was new and that I enjoyed was love. As I spent time with you two, I found what it meant." Natsu started to say.

Both Mirajane and Erza stood there in shock from what they were hearing.

"In the next few years, things will change. Fairy Tail will be reborn, it will grow, and we will have new family members. The reason why I have been thinking so much is because I was trying to figure stuff out. When you threw the guild master tittle on me, I was shocked. It changed me a lot, so I fell into just thinking. But I want Fairy Tail to live, to grow, and be reborn. You two are the closest thing I got left. Yes I know there's Romeo, Bisca, Alzack, and all of them but I'm closest to you two. From all of this from what I found while thinking. I love you two and I don't know what to do about it." Natsu sighed as he finished his long speech.

"Natsu.." Erza whsipered as a tear rolled down her face.

Mirajane was no better. Tears were already rolling down her face.

"Wait.. why are two crying? I don't mean to you you two cry! I'm sorry!" Natsu replied as he saw both of them crying and not realizing they were crying out of happiness.

"Idiot.." Erza whispered and grabbed hold of a Natsu as she hugged him.

"A new beginning." Mirajane sighed as she wiped her tears away. She went over to Natsu and Erza as she joined the hug.

"Alright Natsu. I'm willing to share you if Erza is willing to share you also." Mirajane proposed to Erza.

"I think I can agree on that." Erza replied back and smiled to Erza.

"Good.." Natsu sighed and smiled. A smile neither Miraajne or Erza had seen in a long year.

"Alright, come on you two. Let's head up stairs and grab some sleep. I don't think we're going to able to train tomorrow without some.." Mirajane giggled as she looked at a clock hanging on the wall.

"Yeah.. I better get going." Erza said and started getting ready to leave.

"Huh? Why you leaving?" Natsu asked Erza as he watched her walk to the door.

"Because my home is where I sleep?" Erza replied back to Natsu in a confused state.

"Hey Mira, can Erza stay?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he turned around to look at Mirajane who was already going up the stairs.

"Of course, why couldn't she?" Mirajane answered Natsu and turned back around to finish walking up the stairs as she went up to there room.

"Alright.." Erza mumbled with another blush as she followed Natsu up the stairs.

When Erza got to the room Mirajane was sharing with Natsu's she almost laughed at what she saw. She almost expected these things. The regular demon dark stuff. From chains, to chokers, to black clothing, it all matched Mirajane's old ways.

"Requip." Erza said aloud as she walked over to Mirajane's and Natsu's bed. Luckily it was a king size bed so it could fit all three of them. Erza requiped to her pjs which was just a pair of red panties and a large white t-shirt.

"You to.." Mirajane giggled as she looked Erza's pjs. Erza turned around to see Mirajane in something similar. She was wearing a pair of pink panties and a small t-shirt which heavily showed off her cleavage.

"What's wro-." Natsu started to say as he entered the room and saw Erza and Mirajane looking at each other. Once he eyes looked lower he realized why. Both Mirajane's and Erza's panties were showing off there curves and ass.

"Uh oh.." Erza sighed.

Mirajane turned around to see a frozen dragon slayer there as he stared at them. "Did we...?" Mirajane asked as she started laughing.

"Yup.. I think Natsu likes what he sees us wearing." Erza laughed with Mirajane.

"Yeah.. now come on. I need my pillow for tonight." Mirajane exclaimed and tapped Natsu. From Mirajane tapping him Natsu got out if his shock.

"Thanks.." Natsu sighed.

"It's fine.. now get in!" Mirajane commanded and pointed at her bed.

"Alright... sheesh." Natsu replied and as he undid his shirt while he got into the middle of the bed.

"Your right, I'm left." Mirajane told Erza and got in the bed on the left side. Once Natsu was settled in and laid down, Mirajane laid her head on Natsu's warm chest.

"Now I see.." Erza smiled as she was still trying to figure out Mirajane's antics. Now she understood.

Erza got in on the right side and like Mirajane she laid her head on Natsu's warm chest.

"Night Mira, Night Erza." Natsu spoke aloud and closed his eyes.

"Night Natsu." both Erza and Mirajane replied and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Macao?" Erza asked as she and Mirajane were on the way to Fairy Tail main building. On the way there they saw Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo all waiting by the main doors of Fairy Tail.

"So.. there here. I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to get any drinks." Macao laughed as he was leaning against the doors.

"You haven't changed much.." Mirajane sighed and smiled at Macao.

"Well.. I've at least gotten stronger. But any how you want to go on a date with me?" Wakaba asked Mirajane.

"Really.. that the first thing you really ask her? Come on!" Macao yelled at Wakaba as he hit him on his head.

"Let's go inside.." Erza sighed over Macao and Wakaba hitting each other.

"So where's Natsu?" Romeo asked Mirajane and Erza as they unlocked the door and went inside.

"He's training this morning, he should be around in a hour or so." Mirajane replied to Romeo's questions and went to the bar to start getting some drinks ready for Macao, Wakaba, and the people who would be arriving shortly.

"So.. you two look happy."

Mirajane and Erza both stopped what they were doing and looked towards the doors to see Bisca and Alzack. But they weren't alone though. A much thinner Reedus was behind them.

"Reedus... so the spell wore off." Erza mumbled as she looked at the much thinner Reedus.

"Wow.. you look great man!" Wakaba jokingly said as he looked at Reedus.

"Oui!" Reedus called out and went to one of the benches to sit down and start drawing.

"So it looks like people are slowly coming back from the year training." Macao announced out loud.

"Yeah.. once everyone is back we can decide on a plan." Natsu replied back to Macao as he entered through the front doors. Natsu was sweaty and only wearing his trousers now. He had his shirt, scarf, and a small towel over his shoulder.

"Natsu.. it's good to see you!" Wakaba yelled and waved at Natsu.

"You mean Master Natsu." Macao told Wakaba as he nudged him.

"Yeah.. sorry. I mean Master Natsu." Wakaba sighed. They all could tell he wasn't used to it yet.

"It's fine, I'm not used to it my self." Natsu laughed as he went to the bar and sat down with them.

Bisca who was sitting with Alazack at a nearby bench noticed something. She noticed that Natsu's, Erza's, and Mirajane's spirit was up more. 'It's looks like they talked last night.' Bisca thought to her self and smiled.

"Hey! Told you!"

Everyone looked towards the doors to see Jet turned around and yelling.

"Alright sheesh." Droy yelled back and went through the doors with Jet to see everyone.

"Holy.." Romeo mumbled. Droy and Jet were very different. Both of there muscles were more defined, they looked stronger, and were happy once again.

"So you two decide to take the year and actually train. Congratulation at least someone listened." Erza said aloud to everyone.

"Hey.. we trained the whole year! We have to make sure were the two strongest mages in Fairy Tail for Levy!" Jet announced and smiled. Even though he took the loss of Levy hard he was smiling once again. The year had helped him.

"That's good to know." Natsu smiled as he sat next to Erza.

"So what's the plan?" Droy asked Natsu.

"Once everyone is here were going to have a meeting." Natsu explained to Droy the plan.

"Hopefully it's soon." Mirajane said as she passed them. She then brought drinks to some other people who were here resting.

"Yeah.. I hope so." Jet sighed. They both wanted to know what was the big plan for Fairy Tail was. Everyone knew they were saving up a lot of money.

"So who are we missing?" Macao asked from his seat at the bar. He was looking around to find out who was missing.

"From what it looks like were only missing Nab and Laki." Erza replied as she took out a small note book with names.

"Well that's good. I hope they arrive today." Jet said. He was sitting with Droy at a bench with a drink in his hand.

"Hm? Someone call my name?"

Everyone looked towards the doors once again and saw Laki. But she had grown up.

"Boobs... woo we got another girl with big boobs!" Wakaba cheered out loud.

"Bye Wakaba, you were truly my best friend." Macao cried and slowly backed away from him.

"What? What you so scared of?" Wakaba asked as people backed away from him.

"Really? Was that really the first thing you asked and noticed?!" Erza yelled at Wakaba.

"Uh.. wait Erza.. Hey! My arm isn't suppose to go that wa-!'" Wakaba started to yell at Erza but got cut off as Erza grabbed his arm and twisted it. As Erza twisted his arm, Erza picked Wakaba up and smashed him into the ground.

"Well.. that was anti climatic.." Romeo sighed hoping there was a little fight as Wakaba had gotten a little bit stronger.

"So.. how have you all been?" Laki asked as she sat down at the bar. She was looking at Mirajane as she was the normal girl to talk gossip with.

"Fairly well. Now were just missing one person till we can have the meeting." Mirajane smiled at Laki and told her.

"Nab.." Natsu said outloud he was the only person missing. Natsu was siting at the bar just resting as he listened to Erza and Mirajane.

"So any hints on what the meeting is about? I heard for the last year Fairy Tail has been saving money for something big." Laki turned her head and asked Natsu.

"Your right, but I won't tell you why." Natsu replied and smiled at Laki.

"Meany." Laki replied and stuck out her tongue in a play full way.

"Well the place isn't abandoned at least." Macao sighed as looked around. It was the main group that was left behind and the other members which were never around. They also didn't know there names. But in total there was about 25 people there in Fairy Tail.

"Yeah. And hopefully will start growing soon." Natsu sighed. He was a bit sad to say it but when he talked to Erza and Mirajane they agreed it was one of the only ways Fairy Tail was going to survive.

"Yeah.. it's going to feel weird seeing new faces around." Bisca butted in and said. She was talking with Alzack but now was interested about what they were talking about.

"Yeah.."

Everyone looked to the doors to see Nab.

"And the last person arrives!" Wakaba cheered.

"Oui!" Reedus also cheered with everyone else.

"So.. what I miss?" Nab asked.

"Nothing much, but your just in time for the meeting." Natsu replied with a smirk.

"A meeting?" Nab questioned.

"Yes, a meeting. Is there something wrong about it?" Erza asked as she demonically glared at Nab.

"Uh.. no. That's ok. Let's have a meeting." Nab nervously replied and slowly walked to a bench and sat down.

"Everyone! Quiet down." Erza asked everyone in the Fairy Tail building as people begun to turn there heads towards Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane.

"Thank you Erza." Natsu told Erza as he stepped onto the main Fairy Tail stage.

"Fairy Tail, just a year ago we were the largest and strongest guild. Now... were still considered the strongest but no longer the largest. At the rate were going we also won't be the strongest any more." Natsu begun to say.

As Natsu started talking everyone looked down at the ground and remembered there missing family.

"For the last year I've had help from many other guilds, I've tried as much as I could to see if we can re-find Tenrou Island. But we haven't and I don't plan to give up. But we must keep Fairy Tail alive for there sakes. So when they do return, we will still be the strongest guild in Fiore!" Natsu yelled as his spirit started rising.

From Natsu's word, tears were falling down some of the remaining members faces and some were smiling. There spirits were being rekindled and brought back to life.

"As of today the guild has saved as much as we could. Today we make a plan to rebuild Fairy Tail. Today we leave this guild hall to make a new one. It might be sad to leave this one as it's still fairly new but if this guild wants to grow and be known as the best we need a new one. The new one will show how are bonds stay together, how we are family will always be together, and how strong we are!" Natsu yelled out to everyone.

"A new guild hall... it's going to be weird. This one has just become home to me." Romeo sighed.

"Yeah it is... but Master is right. I also think maybe if Fairy tail is going to be reborn we need a new guild hall showing that." Macao replied as he went up to Romeo and shook his head in agreement.

"So.. how's it going to look?" Bisca asked.

"Mirajane..." Natsu said out loud as he looked at her. Mirajane left her spot from behind the bar and walked towards Natsu on the stage. In her hands was a bunch of papers.

"That decision is up to you. I have helped Master Natsu and Erza to make multiply plans for a new building. Hopefully we can all decide on one." Mirajane replied to Bisca as she stepped onto the stage and showed everyone example of the plans.

"Alright, let's start!"

* * *

Everyone watched as the old guild hall was destroyed. There were workers walking around and undoing fences, windows, wood, and the buildings foundations.

"Next week will be in the new building..." Romeo said aloud.

"Yup. Fairy Tails about to enter a new era." Natsu replied to Romeo and everyone watched as the building was taken apart. Today it would be taken apart and by sometime next week the new building would be finished.

"Come on.. It's getting late." Natsu smiled and nudged Erza and Mirajane. Erza was now living with Natsu and Mirajane due to Fairy Hills also being under construction. Everything of Fairy Tail was being redone.

It had taken them forever, sacrifices, and lots of saving but they had saved over 500million jewels. Surprisingly Fairy Tail still made a lot but Master Makarov was always saving money and having to pay for repairs. So people never saw the money.

Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane all three walked home in silence. Not being they didn't want to talk but because they were all thinking.

"So... I've been thinking. Do we plan to tell the guild about our relationship?" Mirajane asked as she broke the silence.

"Well.. I would like to." Natsu replied and smiled at her. Natsu then held hands with Erza and Mirajane as he smiled at both them.

"I agree, there's no reason why we should keep it a secret. How about when the new guild hall is finished we tell them?" Erza asked Natsu and Mirajane.

"Hm.. I like it. It's a good plan isn't it?" Mirajane agreed with Erza and asked Natsu as they arrived at Mirajane's house.

"Yup. Sound good." Natsu replied as he watched Mirajane unlock the wooden door and enter the house.

Once all three were inside the house they started to prepare for the next day. Erza and Natsu made plans to train with Jet and Droy the next day so they both made sure there things were ready by the front door.

"I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to head to bed early." Mirajane yawned as she entered the downstairs living room. Erza was curled up on a chair reading one if her smut novels and Natsu was layed out on the couch looking out the window into the dark night.

"Alright, I'll be up there in a few minutes." Natsu replied as he smiled at Mirajane. Mirajane walked up to Natsu and kissed Natsu on his lips goodnight.

"Night Mira." Erza said and waved with red cheeks on her face.

"Night Erza and don't get to focused on reading those books, you won't be able to sleep." Mirajane giggled and went up stairs.

Erza ignored her and smiled. Erza then went back to reading her smut novel.

"I don't get it.." Natsu told him self. He was still staring out at the window into the dark night sky.

"Zeref.. from what I understand gramps and Gildarts weren't strong enough to take him down. What's going to happen to me, Erza, and Mirajane? Will we be ever strong enough to take them down?" Natsu sighed and continued to think to himself.

"Erza?" Natsu whispered. Natsu looked to the side to see Erza now sitting next to him and starting to snuggle with him.

"Everything is going to be alright. Were going to make it through this." Erza replied as she hugged Natsu.

"Yeah.. we are." Natsu replied back to Erza and smiled. Erza and Mirajane was always able to get him to start thinking right.

"Come on. We should go to bed also. Were training again tomorrow." Natsu sighed as he saw the small hanging clock on the wall. It was almost midnight.

"Mm.. why can't we stay here? It's warm and comfortable here." Erza sighed and snuggled into Natsu more.

"Because... if we do that both us are going to have back pains tomorrow." Natsu laughed.

"Fine.. but because your making me move, you've got to carry me." Erza complained.

"Alright..." Natsu sighed and knew just to do what she said. Natsu got up off the couch and picked up Erza bridal style in his arms.

As Erza felt Natsu pick her up she leaned her head against Natsu's chest. She didn't want to tell him or let anyone know but being carried bridal style was one of her favorites things Natsu does to her.

"Mm.. so you two did plan to come to bed." Mirajane smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in bed sleeping but slightly woke up when Natsu laid Erza in the bed and got in the middle of the bed himself. As soon as Natsu's head hit the pillow both Mirajane and Erza moved to use Natsu as there new pillow.

"Good Night Mira, Good Night Erza." Natsu said as he kissed both Mirajane and Erza's head as they got comfortable on Natsu's chest.

* * *

"Holy..."

"It looks... it's looks amazing!"

"Now this is what you call a guild hall!"

"Never knew a guild hall could look so cool!"

It had been a long week of training and taking small jobs. A few people took some jobs while Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Jet, Droy, and a few others trained. Mirajane and Erza switched off manning the temporary Fairy Tail guild hall at the local bar. It mainly was so the other Fairy Tail members could still take jobs while the new building was built.

"So this is it..." Natsu looked at it.

A shiny new building was In front of them and to the side of them. The main building had plants and the Fairy Tail logo on the front with multiply flags flying the logo. The new building was now 4 stories high and each level had a specific reason.

In front of the main building there was a small courtyard with a garden and a Fairy Tail symbol in the middle of it. On the symbol had all the names of the people who went to Tenrou Island. It also had a small message.

"_The Tenrou Group Lives On. The Fairies are still with us:_

_Master Makarov_

_Gildarts Clive_

_Laxus Dreyer_

_Cana Alberono_

_Freed Justine_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Juvia Lockser_

_Levy McGarden_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Happy_

_Bickslow_

_Evergreen_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Wendy Marvell_

_Carla_

_Pantherlily_

_Lisanna Strauss_

_Elfman Strauss_

_Warren Rocko_

_Max Alors_

_You are all missed._"

Now inside the new building was quite impressive. Like the second Fairy Tail building they kept the wooden look but now when you looked up your able to see all of the way up the third story. There was a giant circle cut out through all the stories so people can see each other from each story. On the sides there were stairs and now anyone could sit, drink, and eat on the first and second story. The third story was were the S-Class mages and the Master's office was at. The infirmary was on the first story as people would need quick access to it.

Now on the fourth story was the masterpiece. Anyone was allowed and it was a magic garden. There were small butterfly's in there which looked like Faires were flying around. It was a indoor garden with a small pond to rest and recuperate at.

In the back of the Fairy Tail building was the normal pool but a new building. It was a small outdoor sparing place and a gym to train at. The outdoor sparing place of coarsely had a magic protective shield so it couldn't be destroyed or anything around be destroyed.

On the sides of the Fairy Tail was the regular Fairy Hills a dorm for the Fairy Tail women. But now on the other side was Fairy Mountain, a dorm for the male members of Fairy Tail. Of course you don't have to stay there and can get your own place but the dorms were cheaper then getting your own place.

The new Fairy Tail guild hall was now the largest building in Magnolia and was a beautiful sight to see.

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" a much older Mirajane announced as a wizard walked through the door.

The new guild hall had been standing and built for now over 6 years. It had been 7 years since the Tenrou Island Group was lost and Fairy Tail was reborn.

People also have grown stronger and older.

Natsu is now 25 years olds and is one of the youngest Wizard Saints. For over 7 years Natsu had been training with Erza and Mirajane his two wives. Just a few years ago when he was 22 years old Natsu proposed to Erza and Mirajane. That summer they were married.

Natsu now wore a pair of black pants, black boots, a white muscle t-shit, and a jacket of a Wizard Saint. Natsu's Wizard Saint jacket was a replica of Master Makarov's.

Erza is now a young woman and she is 26 years old, 1 year older then her husband Natsu. Like Natsu she has joined Natsu and trained with him for 7 years. She now has finally gotten comfortable with people and no longer wears her armor unless it is necessary. She is also now ties with Mirajane to be Fairy Tail's ace wizard.

Erza normally now wears her regular tall black boots, a blue skirt, a white tank top, and a white jacket that resembled Natsu's but instead of a wizard saint symbol it has a Fairy Tail symbol on it. Erza also wears her scarlet hair down like she did when she was young.

Mirajane is now also a young woman and she is 26 years old, 1 year older then Natsu her husband. Like Natsu she has joined Natsu and trained with him for 7 years. Over the last few years her demon magic has returned and she is once again known at Fairy Tail's demon and one of the two twin Fairy Tail ace's.

Mirajane normally wears a pair of black long boots much like Erza but with black tight pants which shows her legs, and she also wears a red t-shit which hugs her body. Mirajane does not where any jackets as she is always found close to her husband Natsu. She no longer wears a small pony tail in her hair, she now wears her hair fully down and in a pony tail when she trains or fights.

Over the last few years Fairy Tail has gained two new S-Class wizards. Jet and Droy from Team Shadow Gear. Also most of the remaining members before Fairy tail was reborn have grown stronger and now stand at the top of the guild.

Bisca and Alzack were married 2 years before Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza was. A few years later they announced that Bisca was pregnant. A year later Asuka there daughter was born and welcomed into Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail is once again the strongest guild. Over the years though they have had trouble because another strong guild has joined up and risen to the top. The guilds name is Sabertooth.

But on this particular day something magical happened.

Natsu was sitting in the bar with his eyes closed, while Mirajane was serving drinks, and Erza was with Bisca. She adored and loved to play with Asuka, Bisca's daughter.

"Mennn!"

"Oh no! Natsu!" Erza screamed and ran behind Natsu as she knew that very voice.

Boom!

"Ichiya!" everyone heard from three voices outside.

The doors opened and everyone saw Ichiya and the Trimens walk into Fairy Tail.

"Erza Scalret.. my dear you still smell like a ro- gah!" Ichiya started to say to Erza who he found very quickly. He right away made a suggestion that she smelled like roses.

"Well.. he had it coming." Eve sighed as he watched Master Natsu grab Ichiya by his head and throw him against a near by wall.

"Yeah.. you really shouldn't hit on the Fairy Tail Master's wife." Ren agreed and sighed.

"Ow.. agreed! Mennn! We have news from Master Bob to Master Natsu!" Ichiya informed Master Natsu.

"I see..." Natsu calmly replied and looked at the Trimens.

"There has been weird readings from the eternano waters. The area where Tenrou disappeared." Hibiki informed Natsu at he used Archive Magic.

"But it's eternano water. Wouldn't it always give weird readings?" Mirajane asked as she came out of the kitchen with a tray in her hands.

"Well normally yes. But we found traces of magic in it this time. It's new and not normal." Hibiki explained to Mirajane.

"I see.." Natsu responded and got up.

"Thank you for the information, I'll join some people and go there now to make sure there's not something there." Natsu replied to the Trimens and started getting things ready.

"It's not a problem, it's the least we can do. They were like family to us to." Eve responded and waved good bye as they left.

"So Master, what's the plan?" Alzack asked as he listened.

"Easy.. were going there now." Natsu smiled and replied back to Alzack.

"Who's going?" Erza asked as she smiled.

"Erza, Mira, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, and Reedus. Your coming with me. Be ready at Magnolia Port in a hour." Natsu yelled as he quickly walked up the stairs to his office on the third story.

"Please.. please let this be them.." Natsu told himself as he wanted to see his family once more.

* * *

Fairy Tail had grown quiet large. To the point where they were able to afford many new things. One example of that was Fairy Tail's updated boat. The Fairy.

The Fairy was a lot like Blue Pegasus's Christina. But instead of having a Pegasus body in front of the boat and blue wings it had a Fairy in front with Fairy wings.

"Let's go people!" Erza yelled as they boarded the Fairy.

"Calm down Erza, there's no time limit or anything like that we need to worry about." Natsu told Erza as he walked onto the Fairy and kissed Erza on her lips

"But..-." Erza started to say.

"But nothing. Everything will be alright." Natsu reassured her.

"Sorry I'm late." Mirajane announced as she ran up onto the boat with her bag on her shoulders.

"It's fine were just boarding now." Natsu laughed as Mirajane went up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, Master were ready." Bisca yelled from the controls of the boat.

"Then let the Fairy take flight!" Natsu yelled back and pointed to the sky as everyone felt the magic of the Fairy start. In second they were floating up in the air and was high above Magnolia.

"Next stop, Tenrou Island!" Natsu yelled as he raised his hand into the air and everyone did the same. When they raised all there hands into the air they had there index finger and thumb stuck out. The Fairy Tail signal that there late Master, Master Makarov had helped make.

* * *

Hours. They can feel short or they can feel long. For the Fairy Tail wizards on the Fairy, Fairy Tails flying boat it felt long. They were hovering and searching the coordinates where Tenrou Island sunk and was lost.

"Natsu.. there isn't anything here.." Erza sighed as she started giving up hope. They had now searched for over 3 hours but had no luck so far.

"Another hour.. we can't give up." Natsu smiled at Erza and continued to look for any signs of Tenrou Island.

"A child?" Mirajane whispered. She stopped searching and rubbed her eyes to make sure it was just a allusion. Maybe she hadn't been drinking enough water.

Mirajane looked again and saw a young child with golden hair standing on the blue wavy water. The girl was wearing a pink dress with blue marks on it. She wore no shoes and had two Fairy wings in her hair.

"Natsu...!" Mirajane started to say.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked as he walked up to Mirajane to see what was wrong.

"I'm not seeing something right?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she pointed to the girl standing on water.

"No.. no your not." Natsu replied as his eyes opened wide. He saw the girl standing on water as well.

Just then the girl looked up at the Fairy and looked Natsu in the eyes. She then smiled at him and raised her hand. As she raised her hand the waves around her started to crash and go crazy.

"What the hell is going on?" Jet yelled as he looked down at the waves and saw them going crazy.

"Tenrou..." Natsu gasped as he fell to his knees. Tears threatened to begin falling.

Everyone on the Fairy watched as a large tree with a golden sphere started to rise out of the water. The sphere had a Fairy Tail symbol on it. But as it kept rising out of the water, they watched as Tenrou Island appeared in front of them.

"Help." Everyone heard in there head or that is what they thought.

Natsu turned around and saw the same golden haired girl who was standing on water now behind him.

"Help?" Natsu asked.

As Natsu replied to the golden haired girl everyone turned around and jumped. They weren't expecting to see the girl there.

"Yes. Help. There still fighting." The golden haired girl explained and walked off the boat. Everyone watched as she floated down to the sea and ran to Tenrou Island.

After a few minutes of being shell shocked Natsu came to his senses.

"Bisca and Alzack park and bring the Fairy down to Tenrou Island. Everyone else with me and get ready to fight. Looks like our family needs our help!" Natsu yelled and everyone watched as Natsu ran and jumped off the Fairy toward Tenrou Island.

"What are you waiting for? Listen to the Master!" Mirajane yelled as she ran and jumped off the Fairy. Erza looked at everyone left of the Fairy and jumped after her husband and best friend.

"Oui!" Reedus called out after being silent for so long and jumped down after them.

"Levy... let's get our Levy back! Jet and Droy yelled as they jumped down after everyone.

* * *

"Master.. Makarov." Mirajane cried as a tear rolled down her face. All of the Fairy Tail members that jumped off the Fairy were now on Tenrou Island. But they were now on a hill and as they looked down they saw Master Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Gray, and Freed fighting someone with a long beard and a man with brown hair. Natsu and the members that were left behind had no idea who he was.

"Hey.. so who's the old man making you all look like weaklings?" Natsu asked as he slowly walked down the hill towards the make shift camp that he saw. Who ever the old man was, he was trying to hurt some Fairy Tail members who looked already hurt.

"Hm?" the old man replied as he turned around and saw Natsu.

"Natsu... what the hell are you doing here and what happened to you?" Master Makarov yelled and was shocked at how Natsu looked. He had looked like he aged 7 years. But what most shocked him was the cloak that was on his back. A cloak with a symbol of a wizard Saint.

"Natsu...?" Gray shockingly looked at Natsu. He has looked as he had grown older. Also he looked like the Magic that Master Hades was giving off wasn't that big.

"Natsu, get out of here. He's to strong!" Master Makarov yelled.

"Strong?" Natsu laughed.

"What the hell is going on?" Gildarts confusingly asked. As he looked at the other Fairy Tail members coming he noticed they all looked different.

"Heh.. strong. I could kill you without moving a finger." Master Hades replied aloud.

"Jet." Natsu emotionlessly said.

"**High speed: Falcon Heavenward!**" Jet yelled and disappeared.

"Jet... don't?" Levy screamed as she didn't want to see Jet hurt but as she spoke the last part she watched as Jet appeared in front of Azuma and kicked him. It was so fast that no one was able to see it including Azuma.

Everyone then watched as Azuma get kicked in the back of his head. As he was hit he was pushed straight into the ground head first with a creator under him now by Jet.

"Jet...? When did he grow so strong?" Lucy gasped as she saw how strong Jet was now.

"Do you really think you can even get close to matching a Fairy Tail S-Class wizard?" Jet told Akuma as he was struggling to get up from being kicked.

"Nice... kick. What's your name?" Azuma asked as he stood up. Blood was flowing down his face and everyone could tell he was hurting.

"I'm Jet, S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail and apart of the strongest team. Team Shadow Gear." Jet replied to Azuma.

"Strongest team of Fairy Tail?" Lucy whispered. 'I thought Team Natsu was..' Lucy then thought to her self.

"S-Class?" Master Makarov asked aloud. 'When the hell did I make Jet S-Class, though from that kick.. he might qualify for it.' Master Makarov then quickly thought to him self.

"I'm Azuma. I am of one of the seven kin of Purgatory, from the dark guild Grimoire Heart." Azuma explained to Jet. "Let me show you how weak you are!" Azuma then yelled and pushed off towards Jet with a punch.

"Weak? Look at you.. you can't even get to me." Jet replied to Azuma as he disappeared from in front of Azuma and appeared behind him. Jet then kicked Azuma on the back which made Azuma fall over.

"Your fast I see." Azuma informed himself and stood back up.

"Jet.. stop playing with the idiot." Natsu told Jet as he laughed at what Jet was doing.

"You sure?" Jet asked as he started to stretch.

"He's sure." Mirajane replied to Jet as she knew from Natsu's smile what he was thinking.

"Alright.." Jet replied to Mirajane and got into a fighting position.

"So does anyone want to fill me in what Jet is about to do?" Laxus asked as he looked at Jet. He was already impressed that Jet was so easily fighting against Azuma.

"**High Speed: Speeding Fury!**" Jet yelled and disappeared. He appeared right in front of Azuma with his legs already hitting him in his face. Jet then disappeared again and appeared with his kick hitting Azuma's back. Jet then disappeared and repeated him attack on every part of Azuma.

From everyone else point of view it looked like Azuma was being kicked non stop and all over his body by nothing. The only people who could remotely see the kicks were Master Makarov, Master Hades, Master Natsu, Gildarts, Erza, and Mirajane.

"No..." Azuma whispered as he fell down onto the floor and collapsed. Jet simply walked away from Azuma and acted if nothing had happened.

"That was..." Gray started to say.

"Amazing." Levy finished Gray's sentence.

"Oh my.. he couldn't even stand up to Jet." Mirajane giggled from Natsu's side. She was still standing by him.

"What the hell just happened?" Rustyrose thought to himself as he saw Azuma get defeated to easily. He was hiding behind a tree to ambush someone. But now he stood shocked to see that there were even stronger members of Fairy Tail.

"Wow.. Jet when the hell did you get that strong?" Gildarts asked as he was impressed.

"Heh he was weak from fighting you brats." Master Hades stated as he looked at what happened to one of his Seven Kin of Purgatory. He was defeated so easily, but then again he was weakened from fighting the other brats.

"I guess it's my turn then. If Azuma has been defeated I guess I'll have to defeat you all!" Master Hades yelled and everyone felt his magic increase. A large battle was about to take place.

"Let me show you why the darkness is the strongest!" Master Hades yelled and begun to bring magic around himself.

"The light can shine through the darkness, don't forget that." Natsu told Master Hades which made him look behind him. Master Hades watched as Natsu's flames turned from red and orange to white. The white fire then begun to fall to the floor and die out.

"Heh... your fire can't even do anyth-." Master Hades started to laugh but was stopped as he watched all of his dark magic he was wrapping around him disappear.

"What the?" Master Hades shockingly yelled.

"The fire of the Fairies." Natsu stated and smiled.

"Who are you?" Hades asked Natsu.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I am of one the 10 wizard saints, and the fourth Fairy Tail Master." Natsu replied to Hades.

"Fourth Fairy Tail Master...?" Laxus whispered as he raised his eyebrow. Something wasn't making sense. Why was there a new Fairy Tail master when it had only been a few days since they left Fairy Tail.

"Fourth? What's going on Natsu!" Master Makarov yelled. He was confused.

"Gramps... it's been 7 years since we've seen you." Natsu looked at Master Makarov and informed him.

"7 years...?" Master Makarov confusingly asked.

"Yes. It's been 7 years but will talk about this later." Erza replied to Master Makarov and got ready to fight.

"Fall back gramps. We've got this." Natsu smiled and undid his jacket as he gave it to Droy who was close to him.

"You shouldn't let your guard down! **Arc of Embodiment: Jet Black Sword!**" Rustyrose yelled and appeared behind Natsu as he attempted to thrust his sword into Natsu's heart.

Bing. Everyone heard a bing sound of a sword scraping against something hard.

"**Pict Magic: Shielding Skin.**" Reedus said aloud and smiled. Rustyrose looked at where his sword went to hit and saw all of Natsu's skin was now black and looking like a shield.

"Every person I brought with me was for a reason." Natsu stated. "Bisca, Alzack." Natsu then calmly said aloud.

**Boom! Boom!**

Everyone heard two gun shots go off and watched as Rustyrose fell. He was out cold by the time he hit the floor.

'Impressive.. Natsu truly has changed. He's thought of almost everything before he came here..' Master Makarov thought to himself as he watched Natsu work with all the other Fairy Tail wizards perfectly.

"So you never told me your name." Natsu told Master Hades as he begun to walk towards him.

"Me? I'm surprised. I was Fairy Tail's second guild Master. My name is Precht. But you can call me Master Hades." Master Hades told Natsu as he felt magic start to come from Natsu.

"Alright, let's begin!" Natsu yelled and smiled. "Fairy Flames fight with me!** Fairy Flame Dragon!**" Natsu yelled and everyone watched as Natsu lit himself on fire. But the fire was all white.

"**Requip: Dragon Armor!**" Erza yelled as her armor wrapped around her. Her armor was dark red with a mix of white. She had two horns on her head, two dragon wings, and long boots which covered most of her legs. Her boots were covered with small scales. Her body was also covered with scales but they were much longer and showed off her cleavage. Her hands were turned into dark white claws and there were a large sword on her back between her wings.

"**Take Over: Demon Dragon!**" Mirajane yelled. Mirajane's new take over looked like her regular Satan Soul but it had a few differences. The main differences were her hands, wings, tail, and stomach. Her wings no longer was demon wings they were a black pair of dragon wings with scales, her hands had long claws with dried blood in them, her tail was a long black demon tail it was now a tail of a dragon with scales, and lastly her stomach was covered with scales. The rest of her take over was similar to her Satan Soul. Her face, legs, and hair was all the same.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled and pushed forward towards Master Hades with Mirajane and Erza next to him. The three strongest people in Fairy Tail was about to show Master Hades how strong they were.

The Tenrou Group now lives on.

* * *

Woo chapter 2 is done! Took longer then expected but I say it was worth it.

Thanks NinjaFang1331 for the idea. You helped me find a perfect way to show off Natsu, Mira, Erza, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, and Reedus.

Now some of you were a bit confused on some things. Let me explain.

1\. Yes I skipped most of the training because I thought it was boring.

2\. What about Zeref? He's coming in the next few chapters. I'm bring the Grand Magic Games and the Tarturus Arc together! :D it's gonna be epic.

3\. Happy (Natsu's blue cat) he went with Lisanna to Tenrou Island.

4\. Natsu not motion sickness on the Fairy? It will be explained in the next chapter.

5\. And lastly I'll be working on the third chapter after I update Magic Can Chang Someone and It's time. :D so hopefully next week I begin work on the third chapter.

Note: would you guys be up for a lemon? Third chapter is planned and can include a lemon.

Thank You! Holy crap! Almost 17 reviews on the first chapter and almost 70 followers and favorite! Holy crap! That's a lot! Thank you so much!

Also if you want to know the progress on any of my chapters or what I'm working on, just go to my profile... I update it daily, saying which chapter and how much progress is done with it.. :p

-ValinNight


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome Home!

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 3 - Welcome Home!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

Boom!

As Natsu's fist connected into a enexpecting Master Hades, he was thrown in a tree. But Master Hades quickly recovered and pushed towards Natsu, Erza and Mirajane.

"Brat.. thinking you can beat me." Master Hades snickered and attempted to dodge Natsu's fist and hit Erza.

"No thank you." Erza told Master Hades as she saw his fist coming at her and dodged the attack.

"Demon Dragon Tail Attack!" Mirajane yelled with a demonic voice as she hit Master Hades in the head with her tail. Once Mirajane's attack finished she dashed off as Master Hades helmet fell off.

"Hmm.. brat!" Master Hades yelled and started charging a black powerful aura around him.

"Requip: Magic Sink Armor!" Erza yelled. Erza's Magic Sink Armor was one of Erza's many new Armor's. The Magic Sink Armor consumes it's opponents magic and sends it back at the opponent when they are longer using magic for a few short seconds. The armor is pure white with very high defense and strong plates. The armor covers Erza's full body but her thighs and head. The main part of the armor is the chest piece, on the chest piece lays a black mouth which cosumes the magic.

"What? How?" Master Hades yelled as he watched all of his magic be consumed towards Erza.

"My Magic Sink Armor consumes your magic and when it's done.. Magic Blast!" Erza started to say and yelled her attack as she sent a black beam at Master Hades.

"Gah!" Master Hades couldn't dodge the attack and had to take the full blunt of it.

"I-I can't b-beleave it.. Natsu, Mira, and Erza are pushing Master Hades into a corner!" Lucy shockingly said aloud as she watched the fight go on.

"That! Is! It! I am tired of playing around. It's time to get serious!" Master Hades screamed in frustration as he got up off the ground and walked towards Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane. There wasn't even a scratch on him.

"I see.. Then so be it. Let's get serious.." Natsu sighed and his Fairy white flames bursted around him. Both Master Hades and Natsu now where ready to go full out.

"Bullet Magic: Piercing Bullet!" Master Hades yelled as he made his hand into a shape of a gun. He then bent his index finger and middle fingers to creat a magic sphere in the air. From that sphere a small bullet was shot at Natsu.

Natsu quickly dodged out of the bullet as he moved to the side with Mirajane and Erza.

"Fairy Flame Dragon Roar!" Natsu screamed and sent a large white steam of fire straight at Hades.

"Nice try boy! Chain Magic!" Master Hades smirked and then yelled as two white chains came from his arms and grabbed Erza and Mirajane before they could do anything.

"Mira! Erza!" Natsu yelled as he tried to cut the chain but before he could Master Hades swirled the chains and crashed them into the ground.

"Gah!" Erza and Mirajane screamed in pain from being thrown onto the ground with such force.

"Damn you! Fairy Flame Dragon's Iron Fist Furry!" Natsu yelled and started throwing non stop punches lit with white flames at Master Hades. Each one was quickly blocked by Hades.

"Is this all you've got?" Master Hades asked Natsu as he smirked.

"Not in the long shot." Mirajane demonically laughed as she stood up. "My turn." Mirajane smiled and pushed towards Master Hades.

"Demon Dragon Kick Point!" Mirajane yelled and smashed down her leg into Hades.

"My my. You have a fine leg here." Master Hades laughed as he stopped her attack and held her leg above him.

"Idiot.." both Natsu and Erza laughed.

"Hm?" Master Hades questioned as he looked at Natsu and Erza. By the time he looked back it was to late. There was a small black ball of flames in her hand. When Master Hades looked back at Mirajane she was already throwing it in Master Hades' face.

"Gah!" Master Hades screamed in pain as he was hit point blank by Mirajane's attack.

"Black Flames.. they come in handy." Mirajane demonically laughed again.

"Damn you!" Master Hades recovered and yelled at Mirajane as he took a step towards her.

"I wonder if you can handle this?" Master Hades asked. "Amaterasu: Formula 28!" Master Hades yelled. He made a strip of dark magic in front of him and blasted it towards Natsu and Mirajane.

"Requip: Fairy God Armor." Erza yelled and put out one of her finger. With that one finger she blocked that attack.

"T-that armor. But how?" Master Hades yelled.

"Erza you brat! You took the firsts armor?!" Master Makarov screamed in fury as he saw Erza use the firsts armor.

"Oo.. my armor makes Erza look hot!" Mavis giggled as she stood on a tree. She was observing the fight as she already could tell who would win.

"Sorry Master, I'll repay you another time." Erza told Master Makarov and smiled. It was mostly a lie. When they were cleaning out the old guild hall Erza found it in the basement. From the second she saw it, she loved the armor.

The Fairy God Armor was now Erza's strongest armor. There was nothing that could beat it. The Fairy God Armor had two golden fairy wings on the back and on the thigh high boots. The armor wrapped around her stomach and greatly showed off her cleavage. Her armor also had a metal skirt attached to the bottom and the Fairy Tail symbol on the stomach part. Erza's hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a Fairy a Tail symbol beret in her hair holding it. Lastly and the one most dangerous part was her two weapons, two slim golden swords. They were very plain and looked like plain old swords. But they were golden and had the Fairy Tail symbol attached to the hilt.

"If you're going all out I guess I should to.." Mirajane sighed and got ready to use her strongest take over.

"O.. don't tell me she took the soul..." Master Makarov cried.

"Take Over: Fairy Demon!" Mirajane yelled.

"O she did and even turned it into a demon!" Master Makarov yelled in frustration.

"O my... now that is cute.." Mavis gasped as she covered her mouth. Mirajane turned into something that no one saw coming.

"Mirajane... Is a fairy?" Laxus said aloud as his mouth dropped. Never would anyone thought the demon Mirajane would turn into a cute fairy. Or well cute as the fairy was half demon and extremely short.

Fairy Demon, Mirajane's newest ultimate take over is her strongest one. Mirajane turns into a demon but then shrinks and becomes a fairy. She wears her hair in a ponytail with a small white beret in it and a small princess tiara sits in her hair. Mirajane's arms become clothed in a white silk with claws at the end. Her feet also turn into claws but from her ankles to her thighs is bare skin. Around her stomach, cleavage, and sex lies more white silk which is very tight. The tightness makes it so her figures shows more. The last thing she wears to a small white tu-tu.

"A fairy.." Master Hades gasped. If this was from Mavis, then he was considered dead already.

"Fairies light my flames, protect my family, and lead me to the light!" Natsu yelled as everyone watched as tons of Natsu's flames started to make a sphere into the air.

"Damn.. Demon's Eye!" Master Hades yelled as he ripped his eye patch open and opened his right eye. His right eye was pure red.

"He's scared... he just made a huge mistake. Natsu, Mira, and Erza are all using magic that's uses the light.. it will simply demolish his demon eye." Master Makarov told himself as he observed the fight.

"Fairy Flames!" Natsu yelled as he sent his Fairy Flames down at Master Hades.

"Fairy Slash!" Erza yelled as she used both her swords to make a x on Master Hades.

"Fairy Extinction!" Mirajane yelled as they made a gold magic around her and turned into a sphere. She the launched it at Master Hades.

"Demon's Eye: Living Magic!" Master Hades yelled as he made dark living creatures rise from the ground. All three attacks that were coming at Master Hades just simply went right threw them and hit Master a Hades full on.

"N-no.." Master Hades gasped as he fell onto his back and was knocked out by the light.

"I see!" Mavis called as she jumped off the tree she was standing on. She simply floated down and landed on Master Hades.

"Natsu please use your Fairy Flame and draw the Fairy Tail symbol on Master Hades." Mavis asked Natsu.

"Alright.." Natsu replied as he wrapped his Fairy Flames around his finger and drew the Fairy Tail symbol in Master Hades's chest.

"Fairy Law!" Mavis charged a golden ball of light and sent it into Master Hades.

"Like I thought." Mavis sighed and giggled.

"What did you do?" Master Makarov asked Mavis.

"I took the dark magic that was controlling him out of him. Master Hades should become his normal self once he wakes up." Mavis smiled and started to dance.

"Heh.. so all that was to bring him back. Impressive.." Natsu told Mavis which got him a smile from Mavis.

"Lisanna! Elfman!"

Everyone turned around to see Mirajane no longer using her takeover and running at a her hurt younger siblings.

"Mira!" Lisanna yelled as she stood up and met Mirajane with a hug.

"Now that's manly! Ouch!" Elfman yelled and Natsu walked over to Elfman. Natsu then hit Elfman on the head.

"Don't call my wife a man you moron!" Natsu yelled at Elfman. Natsu never liked anyone saying anything bad about his wives.

"Ok.. sheesh. Wait.." Elfman started to reply to Natsu then realized something.

"Wife?!" everyone around him but the people left behind and his wife's yelled. The best part was even Master Hades yelled it. He had apparently had just woken up.

"Yeah.. I married Mira and Erza three years ago.." Natsu told everyone and smiled.

"H-how.. are you alive?" Gray gulped and asked Natsu.

"I'll explain later." Natsu laughed and walked to a tree. Once Natsu go to the tree he leaned back against it and sat down. "That was a fun fight.." Natsu laughed and looked at the awake and confused Master Hades.

"W-what happened?" Master Hades asked aloud.

"Welcome back Hades. Your were taken over by Zeref's magic." Mavis informed Master Hades.

"W-what?! No! That can't be true! That could never happen, especially to a Fairy Tail member!" Master Hades yelled.

"I hate to tell you.. but it's true." Master Makarov sighed and told Hades.

"Boy... you're old..." Master Hades looked at Master Makarov and told him.

"Hey! Don't go calling me a boy!" Master Makarov yelled at Master Hades and everyone in Fairy Tail laughed.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy laughed and they hugged Levy.

"You guys really got your ass kicked.." Alzack said as he looked around. Now that there wereno fights going on everyone could look around.

"So.. Laxus. I thought you were banned from Fairy Tail till gramps let you back in?" Natsu asked Laxus as he saw him sitting down and resting with his old team.

"Yeah.." Laxus shyly sighed and looked away from Master Makarov.

"Ahem.. well I better get this done." Master Makarov sighed and walked towards Laxus.

"Laxus! Get your ass off Tenrou Island! You're not apart of Fairy Tail right now!" Master Makarov yelled at Laxus.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?" Both Master Makarov and Laxus looked at Natsu and asked.

"Well.. right know I'm Fairy Tail's fourth Guild Master. So technically you can't give that order." Natsu looked at both Master Makarov and Laxus.

"W-what?" Master Makarov asked. Laxus stayed silenced.

"It's true.. only the most active guild master can give those orders.." Mavis admitted and helped Natsu.

"Hey Laxus I'll make you a deal." Natsu offered.

"Alright.. what is it?" Laxus asked Natau.

"Hug your gramps and I'll let you back into Fairy Tail." Natsu smiled and offered Laxus.

"Hmm.. I guess I've got no choice." Laxus sighed and got up.

"Not going to happen!" Master Makarov turned around and started running away from Laxus.

"Hey come back here!" Laxus yelled as he chased after him.

The whole guild fell over and laughed as they watched.

* * *

"Go for it Bisca!" Natsu yelled as the last member of Fairy Tail stepped onto the Fairy. They planned to take everyone back to Magnolia. Before they left they made sure any members of Grimoire Heart were gone. They only person from Grimoire Heart that went with them was Master Hades.

As Natsu called out to Bisca, Bisca hit the lever in the control room of the Fairy. The Fairy took off into the air from where it was landed early by Bisca and Alzack.

"Wow! It's amazing up here!" Wendy giggled as she looked at the sky. As the Fairy took flight into the air they got higher and higher, Wendy became even more excited as she loved the sky.

"My.. stomach." Gajeel muttered as he leaned against the wall and stopped himself from throwing up.

"Must not show weakness.." Laxus also muttered to himself as he tried to sit down and not throw up. He really didn't want people to know he was a dragon slayer.

"So happy Erza made me train to get rid of that." Natsu laughed as the Fairy took to the sky.

"So does anyone want to tell me how in the world Fairy Tail had the money to make or buy something like this?" Master Makarov asked Natsu as he walked up onto the main deck and saw Natsu leaning back in a chair. He was relaxing with Erza and Mirajane.

"Easy, we made some nice deals in the past few years. With those deals Fairy Tail had made a lot more money." Erza looked back at Master Makakarv and informed him.

"I must say it's impressive.." Master Hades said aloud as he walked around the boat.

"I agree but how about you start explaining what happened while we were away?" Master Makarov asked Natsu and the members that were left behind. As Master Makarov asked the question everyone looked up and started sitting around Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza.

"Hm..?" Natsu opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him. "I didn't do anything!" Natsu put his hands up and told them.

"Good morning flame brain, why don't you start by telling us how the hell you married Erza and Mira.." Gray told Natsu as he sat down near them.

"There's no need for such names, Gray." Natsu yawned.

"Wait.. Natsu didn't react to Gray and didn't start fighting him." Lucy shockingly said aloud.

"You're right Lucy, it's simple. I'm not going to cause a fight when there is no need for one." Natsu replied to Lucy.

"He's matured.." every person on the Fairy thought to themselves.

"Well.. how do you want to explain it?" Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane.

"Hmm.." Erza replied and started to think.

"Easy.. just tell them. I'll do it." Mirajane told Natsu and Erza.

"Well to begin things off once we got news and checked for ourselves that you were all gone we decided we needed a new guild master. We had a vote and Natsu was decided to be the new guild master. A year later as we were all training to keep Fairy Tail alive a bunch of us girls sat down and had a talk. During that talk Natsu was brought up, me and Erza took notice. Well both me and Erza decided we wanted to admit our feelings to Natsu as while we trained with him that year we started getting feelings for him." Mirajane started to explain things to everyone on the Fairy.

"Now a small time skip, a few years later me and Erza had been dating Natsu for 3 years. Well Natsu decided to take the next step and proposed to both of us on a nice romantic date. A few months later we were married in the Magnolia church." Mirajane explained the rest and smiled at everyone.

"Ok.. so what about the wedding?!" Lisanna squealed. She and every girl on the Fairy were now sitting around Mirajane and Erza. They all wanted to hear about there wedding.

"It was a nice and romantic one. It was a beautiful summer day..." Mirajane started to tell everyone as they listened.

~~~Flashback start~~~

The warm summer day was a perfect day for Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza. It was the day that they got married in Kardia Cathedral, Magnolia's church.

Inside of the church half of the church was decorated with red roses and the other half had white roses. Red represented Erza and white represented Mirajane.

Every seat, every available spot, and every spot that someone could stand in was full. People came from far places to arrive and watch the marriage. This was a marriage that would be known for a long time. One of the youngest wizards saint was getting married, but not to one woman, to two women. They also weren't just two unknown women. They two women were Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. Two women that were vastly known for their beauty and strength.

Near the alter where the priest was to make them husband and wife was Jet, Droy, Macao, and Wakaba Natsu's groomsman.

Natsu was there at the alter but he was pacing back and fourth from being nervous.

"Natsu.. calm down." Jet sighed as he watched Natsu continue to walk back and fourth.

"It won't happen. Every man does that on his wedding day." Wakaba laughed and told Jet. He already knew that as he had done the same thing on his wedding day as well.

"Ahem, places everyone. It's about to start!" someone yelled out to shush everyone down. Natsu walked over to the front of the alter and waited to see his two loves.

As the doors opened a piano started. Mirajane and Erza started walking down the isle with Goldmine holding there arms. Goldmine was chosen to walk Erza and Mirajane the isle as Master Goldmine and Master Bob has been helping them since the accident. Master Bob was qualified to marry Natsu to Erza and Mirajane. So Master Goldmine walked Erza and Mirajane down the isle to Natsu.

"Oh my.. they look so lovely." Master Bob sighed as he looked down the isle with Natsu. Master Bob wore a suit with a priests robe over it. In his hands was no book as Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza had asked for a rather quick wedding.

"H-hooly."Natsu whispered as he looked at Erza and Mirajane. Erza wore a beautiful white dress. Her dress had trims and flowers and beautiful markings. It had waves, ruffles, and sparkles. Her dress went all of the way down to the floor and looked as if it was dragging behind her. Erza's hair was all tied up into a bun and a small fairy clip coming out it. Erza's blue Fairy Tail symbol was proudly shown.

Mirajane wore almost a similar dress to Erza but the patterns, ruffles, and waves were different. Also Mirajane's dress went to the floor like Erza's but Mirajane's left thigh was fully visible and showing her white Fairy Tail symbol. Mirajane's hair was fully down and flowing behind her. In her hair was also a fairy like Erza's.

"You two look amazing." Natsu nervously told Erza and Mirajane as they arrived to the alter and faced Natsu. Both Erza and Mirajane blushed and smiled at Natsu.

"Shall we begin?" Master Bob asked them. As Master Bob asked them the question Master Goldmine walked away and sat in his assigned seat next to the rest of the Fairy Tail members.

"Natsu, Master of Fairy Tail, and one of the 10 wizards saints.. Erza, Titania, and one of the two twin Fairy Tail ace's.. Mirajane, Fairy Tail's demon, and one of the two twin Fairy Tail ace's." Master Bob started by telling everyone there names of how they are known.

"They have fallen in love with each other, cherished each other, and now want to be together for the rest of their lives. To grow with each other, to start a family with each other, and grow old together. That is the meaning of marriage, love." Master Bob told everyone.

"A wizard's wedding is very different than normal weddings, it's not as long and they combine their magic to show there love." Master Bob informed everyone.

"There are three steps. One to combine their magic and to place the rings around their fingers." Master Bob told everyone once again.

"Natsu.. Mirajane.. Erza.. release,your magic and let it become one." Master Bob told Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza. They all three nodded and released there magic as they placed their hands in front of them with their palms up. A steam of fire floated up from Natsu's pawn, a red aura of magic floated from Erza's and a black aura of magic floated from Mirajane's.

As all three magic streams met each other they merged and become a small sphere of magic. Then a symbol appeared in the middle of the sphere of magic. The Fairy Tail symbol. As they looked at the symbol their guild marks started glowing.

"My guild mark?" Erza question as she watched it glow and move on it's own. Erza's guild mark floated off of her and went to her right arm. She watched as the color of the Fairy Tail symbol turn red and settle on her right shoulder.

Mirajane looked just as surprised at Erza as her white Fairy Tail guild mark glowed and floated off her left thigh. It floated up into the air and went to her right shoulder. As it rested back down on her skin the color of the symbol turned red.

Both Erza's and Mirajane's Fairy Tail's symbol now looked exactly like Natsu's.

"Your magic has become one. It's even decided to follow Natsu and replicate it's area where his guild mark lies." Master Bob informed them.

The doors opened once again and everyone watched as Romeo who was in a small tuxedo walked down the isle with a small pillow. On the pillow laid four golden rings. All four golden rings had a small dragon connected to them and a gem. A diamond for Mirajane, a ruby for Erza, and two black onyx's for Natsu. Each ring had their names carved into them.

As Romeo arrived he stopped at the side of Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane.

"Natsu.. you're first." Master Bob informed Natsu.

"Ok.." Natsu nervously replied and took both the red ruby ring and white diamond ring from the pillow.

Natsu then took Mirajane's hand first and placed the white diamond ring on her ring finger. Natsu then took Erza's hand and placed the ruby ring on her ring finger. Both Erza and Mirajane smiled as Natsu finished.

"Now you Mirajane and Erza." Master Bob told them.

Erza and Mirajane then together they both took one onyx ring and together took Natsu's hand. They both then placed both onyx rings on Natsu's ring fingers. Natsu smiled at both them. One onyx ring was for Mirajane and the other onyx ring was for Erza.

"Now the final part." Master Bob announced as he raised his hands in the air.

"With the power of love, magic, and responsibility. These three mages come together and will become one forever. Today on this beautiful summer day Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss become Erza Drageel and Mirajane Dragneel." Master Bob announced to everyone.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Master Bob announced and everyone watched as Natsu kissed Mirajane and Erza on the lips for the final seal. They were now married.

Everyone in the church started to cheer as Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane walked back down the isle to leave the church. The after party for their cake was waiting at Fairy Tail, their home.

~~~Flashback End~~~

"Aww. It sounds like it was beautiful wedding and reception." Wendy told Mirajane as she finished explaining how the wedding was.

"So that explains why your guild marks were in different spots and were different color." Freed said aloud as he looked at their right shoulders.

"Well I'm sorry we had to miss it." Master Makarov sighed as he wanted to be there for all of his children's weddings. He was basically the father of everyone in Fairy Tail. That's how much they all meant to him.

"It's fine, when we redo our vows you'll be there." Natsu replied to Master Makarov and grinned at him.

"Magnolia ahead!" Bisca yelled from the control room.

Everyone in Fairy Tail ran to the side of the Fairy and looked down. There under them was their home, Fairy Tail.

"Magnolia..." Lisanna gasped.

"When the hell did Magnolia grown this big?" Gildarts asked aloud.

"Natsu.. what the hell did you do to Magnolia?" Gray asked.

"Juvia is shocked.." Juvia's mouth dropped as she looked at Magnolia.

"Aye." Happy replied who was sitting on Natsu's shoulder. He hadn't left his shoulder since Tenrou island as he had been out cold.

Magnolia, the city where Fairy Tail's guild hall was located. Magnolia wasn't just a small city anymore. It was one of the main cities of Fiore. Now around Magnolia were massive walls with flags on each wall. The flags had Fairy Tail's symbol. Magnolia hadn't just grown up, it grew larger. It was two times larger then it was 7 years and it looks as if even more people lived there. Around the city was now fields of vegetation and crops. Of course the forest near Fairy Tail was still there.

"My... money." Master Makarov cried as he took notice of Fairy Tail. The main building was all new and redone. It also looked as if there were new extensions.

"Hey.. what's the opposite building of Fairy Hills?" Max asked Natsu.

"Fairy Moutain, the male dorms." Natsu replied as he informed him. "Gildarts you aren't allowed in there sadly engouh."

"Hey... that's mean. Though the only one I would want to be in would be Fairy Hills, to see all those beauties." Gildarts replied and laughed aloud.

"Unless you don't need your balls, stya away from it." Natsu threatened Gildarts.

"W-what?" Gildarts questioned.

"Veronica Blouse, she's one of her new guild members you will meet soon. Back a year ago a guy tried sneaking into Fairy Hills. Well all I'm going to say is that he was rushed in a emergency surgery as in Vernoica's hand were his balls." Natsu warned everyone. He then like every male on the Fairy covered their balls and thought about the poor guy.

"That.. had to be painful." Warren nervously told Natsu.

"Ok.. I'm never going near Fairy Hills.." Gildarts said aloud and nervously laughed.

"Bisca! Bring us in." Natsu yelled.

"Landing now!" Bisca yelled back and everyone felt a change in the wing and pressure as the Fairy started going down towards Magnolia's docks.

* * *

"Welcome home everyone." Natsu yelled as he pushed open the wooden doors of Fairy Tail. Everyone from Tenrou island and the mages who went with him stood behind him as they walked in.

Inside Fairy Tail tons of new faces looked at the old members.

"Aye.. Natsu. So these are the original Fairy Tail members?" Sting asked as he walked down from the second story.

Sting, the white dragon slayer was a part of Fairy Tail. Back 5 years ago Sting challenged Natsu to a fight to show that he was stronger then him. It was his worst mistake ever. In less then 3 minutes Sting was face down in the ground knocked out. From that day after Sting vowed to train to defeat Natsu after he was so easily defeated. But as he walked away from Natsu, he was invited. He was invited to grow stronger in Fairy Tail. Sting was now apart of Fairy Tail and was one of the Fairy Tail's S-Class mages.

"Gajeel..." Rogue whispered as he jumped down from the second floor and looked at Gajeel.

"Yes, once they're all settled down from returning you can fight Gajeel, Rogue." Natsu replied to Rogue a he past him.

Rogue, the shadow dragon slayer was also part of Fairy Tail. Being Sting's best friend he followed him to grow stronger with him at Fairy Tail. He wanted to fight Gajeel but Gajeel disappeared on Tenrou Island. Rogue was also another Fairy Tail S-Class wizard.

"Gehe." Gajeel laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Manly!" Elfman roared as he looked in.

"They're... alive." Macao gasped.

"They did return.." Romeo cried as he a tear rolled down his face.

"Brats... they're so much older." Master Makarov whispered as he looked at all the members who were left behind.

"Yup they're all back. Everyone quiet down!" Natsu yelled and everyone in Fairy tail started quieting down.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Fairy Tail's older members. They haven't been seen in 7 years so give them a small break. But more importantly I want you all to meet the second and third guild masters. Master Hades and Master Makarov." Natsu informed everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Hey.. isn't that Laxus?"

"No way that's the cosplayer!" another member yelled and pointed at Lucy.

"You mean the girl stripper, see that guy used to be known as the stripper." Another person replied and pointed at Gray.

"Well atleast some of them still recognize us.." Levy giggled.

"So.. what would your name be?" Sting asked Lucy as he walked up to her.

"Step away from the princess!" Loke appeared out of mid air and stood in front of Lucy to block Sting.

"Ok.. sheesh I was just asking the pretty lady what her name was." Sting replied to Loke and turned around.

"Well you all settle in, Master Makarov come to the guild masters office with me if you can." Natsu asked Master Makarov and started walking up the stairs.

"I'll be right back brats. Don't cause any damage!" Master Makarov yelled and walked up the stairs to follow Natsu.

* * *

Natsu's office was a decent one. Inside was a normal office desk with a nice window behind it. On the desk were the normal things. Paper work, pens, an empty beer mug, and picture of him and his wives. In front of his desk were two chairs, two couches, and a small table. On the walls on the office was a few paintings by Reedus and a clock. Just a boring office.

"Natsu. You wanted to talk?" Master Makarov asked as he knocked on the office door and entered. The office door was left open.

"Yeah I do. Come in and close the door." Natsu replied and went over to one the couches. Natsu then sat down as Master Makarov sat down on the couch opposite of him.

"So. What is that about?" Master Makarov asked Natsu.

"Fairy Tail. Two big things we need to discuss. One, who will be the guild master as now we have 3 guild masters here. Two, the doors under Fairy Tail that are kept very hidden." Natsu explained to Master Makarov. When they started to redo the Fairy Tail guild hall they found something hidden. A hidden passage which lead to two secured doors. No one knew what they were about but they didn't open them in case.

"I see.. we'll start by talking about the first thing. What are your thoughts?" Master Makarov asked Natsu. "So I see.. he knows where Lumen Histoire is. Just he doesn't know what's inside the doors." Master Makarov thought to himself.

"It depends really. The old members would easily follow you but the new members might not. The new members would follow me as I've been the guild master for the entire time they have been here. But the older ones might not as they still might see me as a child or their younger sibling." Natsu explained to Master Makarov.

"A true point, but the older members trust you. You would never lead them down a wrong path and will always have faith in them. Natsu you have grown up. In my opinion I would like you to stay as the Fairy Tail guild master. It's time that I retired and relax, my age is hurting me alright." Master Makarov replied to Natsu and laughed at the end.

"I see.. if everyone in Fairy Tail agrees then I'll comply." Natsu smiled as he replied back to Master Makarov.

"Mhm. Now the doors under Fairy Tail is a different story. I'll show you." Master Makarov told Natsu as he stood up and started walking to the door. Natsu got up also and followed him.

* * *

Natsu and Master Makarov arrived at the giant doors which are hidden under Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, every Guild Master is shown this. This is Fairy Tail's darkest secret: Lumen Histoire." Master Makarov explained to Natsu as they arrived at the doors. The next thing Master Makarov did baffled Natsu's mind. Master Makarov opened the doors.

"W-what the... h-how...?" Natsu stuttered as he tried to ask Master Makarov a question.

"The light that will perish evil, the magic that will be needed to defeat the darkest wizard, Zeref." Master Makarov answered Natsu and closed the doors of Lumen Histoire.

"That kind of secret.." Natsu started to say.

"Could destroy Fairy Tail." Master Makarov finished Natsu's sentence as he turned around and looked at him.

"Now, come on. Let's go tell everyone the good news. I trust that you will be keeping this a secret like every Fairy Tail guild master has." Master Maakeov laughed and started walking up the stairs.

"Yeah of course." Natsu sighed and started walking up the stairs behind Master Makarov. Before the doors disappeared, Natsu turned around and looked at them again.

"How long.. how long until I will face him?" Natsu asked aloud. Natsu turned back around and started heading up the stairs.

* * *

"Ahem!" Master Makarov yelled as he yelled out to everyone who were busy taking, drinking, or fighting.

"I have some news for you." Master Makarov informed them and Natsu arrived and stood next to him.

"As of today I have made a decision with the fourth master of Fairy Tail." Master Makarov said aloud. Everyone quieted down to here the news.

"For the old members of Fairy Tail, I will be stepping down from guild master of Fairy Tail. Natsu or as you should be calling him, Master Natsu will be staying as the guild master of Fairy Tail." Master Makarov informed everyone. "And for the last time as guild master... let's party!" Master Makarov yelled and everyone started cheering and drinking.

"Should be interesting with Natsu running the place." Gildarts laughed and looked around.

"It should.. but from what I have so far seen. I believe he's responsible enough to. He's grown a lot these past 7 years that we've been gone." Master Makarov sighed as he sat down next to Gildarts. "So.. what's your plan Gildarts, you going to leave again for a while?" Master Makarov asked Gildarts.

"Nah.. I kinda want to see how Natsu runs the place. I'll probably help him out actually. Feels weird though." Gildarts sighed and then laughed.

"And why's that?" Master Makarov asked Gildarts.

"Because.. Natsu was like a son to me. Cana might be my daughter and all but still. Seeing Natsu grow up in less then a week really showed me something new. Fairy Tail is in the right hands and it's even more of a family now." Gildarts replied to Master Makarov and smiled. The kid that he took care of like a son was now grown up.

"Agreed.. it's hard watching your children grown up." Master Makarov chucked and downed his beer.

"So what about you Master Hades. What's your plan?" Master Makarov asked as he saw Master Hades sitting alone and drinking.

"I don't know.. if the guild master allows it I would like to stay and help. Fairy tail has always been my home." Master Hades sighed. He was lucky. Natsu and Master Makarov made a decision to not turn him into the magic council because they didn't know who the guild master of Grimoire Heart was.

"It still is. Once you become a Fairy Tail wizard, Fairy Tail becomes your home forever." Natsu told Master Hades as he patted him in his shoulder.

"Thank you... it means a lot to me." Master Hades smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Whimp."

Master Hades looked over and saw a smirk on Master Makarov's face.

"Do remember boy who is stronger." Master Hades smirked.

Boom!

Both Master Makarov and Hades started fighting.

Boom!

Half of Fairy Tail started fighting.

"Hey! Make sure someone locks up when the party is over!" Natsu yelled as he prepared to leave Fairy Tail.

"Bye everyone, we'll see you tomorrow morning!" Mirajane yelled as the fights continued.

"Fairy Tail.. It hasn't changed one bit." Erza giggled as she joined Mirajane and Natsu as they left.

"So what's our plan?" Mirajane asked Natsu as they walked home. She grabbed hold of Natsu's hand and gave it a small squeeze as they held hands.

"It's been a long day.. so hopefully sleep." Natsu laughed. It was true, he was exhausted from the day.

"I can agree. That fight with Master Hades made me use more magic than I thought." Erza laughed as she held hands with Natsu.

Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all arrived at their home which used to be Mirajane's, Lisanna's, and Elfman's home. What changed was that Erza and Natsu moved in. It easily fitted all three of them and it had room for a child. Which Mirajane and Erza had already gave Natsu a hint that they were both hoping by the end of the year to be pregnant.

"Ahh home sweet home." Erza sighed and started going up the stairs to there room.

"Sleep.." Natsu sighed as he went up the stairs after Erza.

"I'll be there in a second, I'm gonna get a drink before I head to bed." Mirajane yelled up to Erza and Natsu.

"Alright." Natsu yelled back and once he was in the bedroom he stripped down to his boxers and scarf.

"Aye."

"Happy?" Erza questioned as she turned around and saw Happy curdled up on the bed.

"Aye?" Happy replied and looked up at Erza. Erza could see right away he was tired but wanted to stay close to Natsu.

"It's fine." Natsu told Erza as he went up to her and kissed her on the lips. Natsu then got in the middle of the bed and watched as Happy curled up on his chest.

They all could tell instantly that the tired blue cat had missed him deeply.

"Well it looks like we've got another snuggle bunny with us tonight." Mirajane giggled as she entered the room and started stripping her clothes off. Mirajane grabbed one of Natsu's shirts to put on. Panties and Natsu's shirt was both Mirajane's and Erza's favorite pjs.

"Mm.." Erza sighed as she got into bed and rested her head on Natsu's bare chest. Of course her head was near Happy's warm snuggled body, but she didn't mind.

"Good night Natsu, Erza, and Happy." Mirajane said aloud as she snuggled into Natsu's chest like Erza.

"Night Mira, Erza, and Happy." Natsu replied and closed his eyes. His wife's and best friend were safe and snuggled with him. He didn't need to worry and he condo sleep calmly that night.

"Night my dragon, Mira, and Happy." Erza replied to Mirajane and said good night.

* * *

"Im still stronger at least."

"Gray..." Natsu sighed.

"Natsu there isn't anything you could do. I'm still stronger." Gray replied.

"Gray.." Natsu calmly said aloud.

"I don't care. I'm still stronger then you and I'm not just going to let you be the guild master because it's been 7 years." Gray yelled at Natsu.

He knew this was going to happen. Someone was going to say Natsu shouldn't be the guild master of Fairy Tail. But if course it had to be his old rival.

The day started off just normal. Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, and Happy all arrived at Fairy Tail in the early morning. Of course when they walked in they saw 90% of the guild out cold on the floor or broken tables. It was the normal Fairy Tail so why not.

Once everyone started waking is when the outburst started. Gray still wanted to show Natsu that he was stronger. So Gray started a fight with Natsu to prove it.

"I wonder.. what's Natsu going to do?" Gildarts asked himself.

"An interesting situation to be in, how will he react? Has he grown up enough to not fight or what will be his decision?" Master Makarov asked himself. He was sitting on the bar with Master Hades on the chair. They were both quite interested to see what the fourth guild master of Fairy Tail will do.

"Gray you haven't been here in 7 years and for those entire 7 years I've been training. We're in different levels Gray. I hate to break it to you but times have changed." Natsu replied to gray's outburst. Natsu was tying to stop this argument without a fight.

"Gray.. Juvia has respect for Master Natsu. He's right things are different, you can't go back to being Natsu's rival." Juvia tried to tell Gray.

"One fight. Let me show you how strong I am. I can beat you Natsu." Gray stated to Natsu.

Natsu sighed and looked at Gray. "One fight. That's all." Natsu sighed once again and started heading to the back doors.

"Well.. let's see Gray get his ass kicked." Gildart's laughed.

"Gehe.. let's see how much Natsu's changed." Gajeel laughed as he followed Natsu to the back door. They were all heading towards the small training arena.

"The rules are simple. No blows that can do more than 6 weeks of physical therapy or killing blows. Other than that there is no rules." Erza explained as Natsu and Gray walked into the middle of the arena.

"On go you fight." Erza stated and both Natsu and Gray agreed.

"Go!" Erza yelled and the fight started.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray yelled and made a lance out of his ice make molding magic.

"No thanks." Natsu told Gray as he didn't move. Gray attempted to hit Natau with his lance but it instantly melted in his hand.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray yelled and made a hammer out of ice. Gray jumped up into the air and attempted to hit Natsu with the hammer. He slammed it right into Natsu's head for a direct hit.

"Gray.. are you going to start using some magic and fight?" Natsu asked as he looked Gray In the eye.

"W-what.. I hit you.. but." Gray mumbled. He directly hit Natsu with his ice hammer yet it didn't do anything to him.

"Ice-Make: Bow!" Gray yelled and made a bow out of magic. He then made some arrows and notched an arrow into the bow. Gray pulled back on the ice string and charged up magic with it as he aimed at Natsu.

"Is he really going to take a direct hit?" Lucy whispered as she watched the fight.

"Yeah.. he will. Gray can't do anything to him." Sting laughed as he stood next to her. He knew from experience that Natsu was in an entirely different league than anyone here.

"Ahem. Step away from the princess." Loke appeared out of nowhere and stared at Sting.

"Loke.." Lucy sighed.

Boom!

They all looked at the arena and saw Gray shoot at Natsu.

"Heh.. told you Natsu. I'm still stronger." Gray smirked, his arrow directly hit Natsu and there was now smoke around him from the blast.

"Really? How about I start using some magic." Natsu replied back.

"W-what?!" Gray gasped as the smoke cleared to see Natsu with no damage. For the entire fight he hadn't used any magic.

"So.. he's really trained." Gildarts laughed. From the start he knew Natsu would win. When he had watched Natsu fight Master Hades he had noticed he wasn't going all out. Now in the fight he was watching he hadn't even used any magic yet.

"N-no magic?" Gray shockingly asked.

"Fire." Natsu stated as everyone watched as he summoned his magic. "Good night Gray." Natsu stated as sent his flames at Gray.

"Not going to hap-." Gray started to say but instantly got slammed into the ground by Natsu's flames.

"Gray is out! Master Natsu is the victor!" Erza yelled to all the Fairy Tail members.

"Gray." Natsu started to say and everyone watched as Natsu's flames went to his head and Gray instantly woke up.

"What happened?!" Gray asked as he looked around.

"Gray-sama was defeated by Master Natsu." Juvia told Gray as she went up to him and helped him up.

"I only did three attacks.. how?" Gray asked Natsu as he noticed he was looking at him.

"Because you are weak now Gray. 7 years is a big difference for magic strength. But that doesn't mean you need to stay weak. Gray, I want you to prove to me that you're strong. So I'm going to give you a challenge, ok?" Natsu replied to Gray as smiled.

"Alright. What's the challenge?" Gray asked. His pride was hurting, his best friend and rival now could easily wreck him in one single attack.

"3 months. In 3 months is the first ever Grand Magic Games. The Grand Magic Games is an event to show which guild in Fiore is the strongest. Fairy Tail is going to compete. Gray you have 3 months to train because you're going to the leader of Fairy Tail's team. Alright?" Natsu explained the challenge to Gray.

"Heh.. three months to catch up to you and then show you how strong I am in the Grand Magic Games?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Mhm." Natsu replied to Gray and nodded.

"That's a deal. I'm going to grow stronger and beat your ass Natsu!" Gray yelled and raised his hand into the air.

"I can't wait. I've been needing a good challenge." Natsu smirked and replied to Gray as he turned around. Natsu walked back into Fairy Tail with a smile.

"Now where to train at?" Gray asked himself.

"How about the beach? We could relax, get a nice tan.."Lucy started to suggest to Gray.

"And train!" Gray laughed. "Alright it's settled we're heading to the beach!" Gray yelled and started running home to pack.

* * *

"So you're already back?" Natsu laughed as he saw a depressed Gray and Lucy walk into Fairy Tail. Natsu watched Gray and Lucy sit down at the bar and Gray asked for a beer.

"Heh.. It would be easier if I had any money." Gray groaned.

"Agreed. I need to pay rent. My landlord said I can still keep the place but I have to pay all the rent back." Lucy cried.

"Then get off your asses and grab a job. The board is over there." Erza yelled at Gray and Lucy as she pointed towards the job board.

"Hmm.." Natsu started to think.

"What's up Natsu?" Mirajane asked Natsu. She had noticed Natsu was thinking and went to ask him.

"Well.. it's been a while since we've had some fun. Why don't we grab a job for our selves?" Natsu suggested.

"Oh my. That's does sound fun. But who would go? One of us has to stay to keep Fairy Tail running." Mirajane sighed.

"Why don't you all three go? From what I've heard you three haven't had a nice vocation for a while. Grab a job and have some fun, I'll take care of things around here." Gildarts suggested as he tried to help them out. He knew that during those 7 years they were gone it was rough for them. It was the least he could do.

"Thanks.. but last time Master Makarov left you with Fairy Tail you destroyed the guild hall.." Natsu replied.

"Uh..." Gildarts sighed. "Yeah.. come on.. just leave me with the place. From what I've been hearing Mira and Erza want to get pregnant so why don't you work on that?" Gildarts tried to talk them into leaving Fairy Tail with him. He was trying to be nice.

"Erza, grab a job and let's go!" Mirajane yelled at Erza and grabbed Natsu as she started running home.

"Jackpot!" Gildarts said to himself as he smiled.

"I'm coming!" Erza yelled after Natsu and Mirajane with a S-Class job in her hand.

* * *

"So which job you grab?" Natsu asked Erza as he packed his gear. He was packing his normal bag. A change of cloths, medical kit, food, and a sleeping mat.

"Just the regular defeat a monster and get a reward one." Erza replied to Natsu as she requiped things into her magic space.

"Alright. Extra clothing, food, medical kit, sleeping mat, and lingerie." Mirajane said aloud as she marked things off her mental checklist.

"Lingerie.. I thought you were joking?" Natsu nervously asked Mirajane.

"Natsu..." two demons said aloud.

"Ah crap.. uh. Yup you two will need them! I'll be down stairs when your ready." Natsu replied to the two demons and ran downstairs.

"Always works." Erza giggled as she working on packing her things.

"Of course it does." Mirajane giggled with Erza as she closed her bag and put it on her shoulder.

"Alright. Looks like I'm ready." Erza told Mirajane as she requiped the last of her stuff to her magic space.

"Good. I'm done to. Ready for a few days of non stop sex?" Mirajane giggled.

"Oh yes, it's been a long time needed. A nice break and then we come back to get everyone ready for the Grand Magic Games." Erza replied to Mirajane as they both started to walk down the stairs.

"You two ready?" Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane as he saw them walking down the stairs.

"Yup, you?" Mirajane replied to Natsu.

"Of course." Natsu told Mirajane as he kissed Mirajane and Erza in the lips.

"Now to the train station!" Erza yelled as she grabbed Natsu's arm and set off to their small trip.

* * *

"So what's the job exactly?" Natsu asked as the train went full speed on the tracks. They were travelling to Clover Town, a town they hadn't been in since 7 years. The town that they destroyed Lullaby in.

"A wild beast is terrorizing people. The town has requested help." Erza replied to Natsu as she requiped the paper in her hand.

"Hmm.. sounds fun." Natsu laughed.

"That's good.. so we're in a private room. Should we start here?" Mirajane seductively talked in Natsu's ear.

"Oo.. sounds fun." Erza said and started undoing her shirt.

"Wait.. wait. Not here." Natsu grabbed Erza's arms and stopped her from taking her shirt off.

"Why?" Erza asked as she frowned.

"Because I'm being nice to everyone around us. The walls aren't thick, they're thin. If we were to do it here, half the train would be hearing us." Natsu replied to Erza.

"But we can just use magic runes to block the sounds." Mirajane suggested and smiled.

"Yeah.. we could but Natsu's right. Anyhow those runes didn't work for us last time." Erza laughed as she remembered herself getting horny and doing it with Natsu on the train.

"What do you mean they didn't work last time?" Mirajane asked as she raised her eye brow.

"Uhh... me and Erza got a bit horny as we came back from the guild master meeting. So we did on the train and apparently the whole train still heard us." Natsu informed Mirajane and laughed slightly.

"Oh my." Mirajane giggled.

"Well Natsu thank you." Erza smiled and switched seats so she was sitting next to Natsu. Natsu then felt as Erza laid down and used his lap as a pillow.

"Agreed. Thank you my dragon." Mirajane told Natsu as she kissed his cheek and joined Erza as she used his lap as a pillow. In a matter of minutes they were both out cold.

* * *

Clover Town. A beautiful city which was only redone 7 years because of Natsu and his formal team. There now stood a 4 story wooden building in the middle of the town which was the guild master meeting hall. Around the meeting hall was a bright city with lots of homes. Though because of the beast no one was out and about.

"Come on Natsu, let's find the mayor and get some information." Mirajane suggested as she nudged her husband who was busy admiring the city. The city was truly a amazing sight as it was laid in the middle of 4 mountains.

"Or.. we could delay the visit and find a hotel." Erza suggested with a smile.

"Mayor and job first Erza. I know you want to do it like rabbits but we've got to keep Fairy Tail's repetition up." Natsu sighed as he kissed Erza's forehead.

"Fine." Erza sighed and knew that Natsu was right. All three of them set off towards the mayor's house.

Once there they knocked on the giant door of the brick house. The brick house was a mansion with multiply gardens and brick path ways. It was truly massive place.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A butler asked as he opened the door and greeted Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza.

"We're here about the job." Erza told the butler as she showed him the job request sheet.

"Ahh... I see. Please come in, I'll show you to the mayor." The butler replied and bowed as he opened the door.

Once the door was closed and all three of them were inside they followed the butler.

"Sir, three mages have arrived for the request." The butler knocked on the mayor's office door and spoke through the door.

"Ahh good, bring them in. I do hope they're at least hot young girls." The mayor replied to the butler.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Natsu asked as he clenched his fist into a ball.

"Natsu.. calm down." Erza told Natsu as she kissed him and tried to calm him down.

It was just working as the butler opened the office door and the mayor saw Mirajane.

"O good! They're hot wizards!"

"Die for hitting on my wives!" Natsu screamed and charged at the mayor.

"Natsu.." a demonic voice called.

"Yes my dear?" Natsu replied as all his rage left him and it went to being a scared dog with it's tail between his legs.

"Good boy, now calm down. If the mayor wants to keep his balls he won't call us that, right?" Mirajane asked the mayor.

"Y-yes I won't. I promise!" The mayor cried as he heard the demonic voice.

"Good, so what can you tell us about this beast?" Mirajane's voice returned to her regular voice and she started asking the mayor questions.

* * *

Boom! Chapter 3 done! :D

Chapter 3 brought Master Hades back to Fairy Tail, we met Fairy Tail's twin dragons slayers, saw Natsu staying as master even though two other masters were there, gray and Natsu fighting (showed a lot of how strong Natsu was), and lastly a nice small job with lots of sexy time coming. Also there will be a meeting of two knights during that job and a epic fight incoming. (Erza vs Kagura)

Some things you need to now are:

1\. Lumen Histoire will be used during the Grand Magic Games/Tarturus mix arc.

2\. No lemon this chapter, but should be maybe next chapter.

3\. For the three month gap Natsu will be training with his wife's and heading to the capital of Fiore for a wizards saints meeting and Grand Magic Games.

4\. Damn it, I keep forgetting about happy.. Thought I did add him in a few times. I promise in chapter 4 you will see lots more of him! :D

Another thing. My next thing I plan to write will be a one shot. But I'm leaving the pairing up to you all! :D on my profile right now is a small poll. On that poll you can pick which pairing the story will be. It can be any pairing as I have ideas for them all.

Also thank you so much! At the time of writing this, this story has 125 favorites and followers.. this is amazing! Thanks you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! :D

Thank you again for reading and see you in chapter 4! :D

-ValinNight


	4. Chapter 4 - Pre Grand Magic Games!

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 4 - Pre Grand Magic Games!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"We hardly know anything. All we know is a giant black beast breaks into our city and starts attacking people every night. Three people have lost their lives to it. We just need help." the mayor pleaded.

Mirajane, Erza, and Natsu were now all sitting down with the Mayor of Clover Town as they got information of the beast. The beast was attacking the city over and over.

"What about times? Any specific times this beast comes out?" Erza questioned the mayor as she knew they would need more information than that.

"Y-yes. Around midnight. The bells will start ringing when the beasts attacks. So you'll all know when he's attacking. Just please kill it!" the mayor cried to Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu.

"Of course we'll take it down. Tonight we'll stay out and find it." Natsu replied to the Mayor with a smile as he stood up.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The mayor cried as he stood up and shook Natsu's hand.

"Alright we'll be leaving now. We will talk to you again once the beast has been taken down." Erza told the mayor as she stood up.

"Thank you! I wish you all good luck!" The mayor yelled as Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all left his office and started to head out of the mansion.

"So.. what's the plan?" Mirajane asked aloud as they stepped into the afternoon light. It was still early in the afternoon so they would have to wait around till dusk.

"Hmm. If the beast doesn't come out till night then I guess we can relax and have some fun." Natsu replied to Mirajane as they started walking towards the hotel they planned to stay at.

"So.. does that mean?" Erza asked Natsu as she raised her eye brow. On the other side of Natsu, Mirajane looked at Erza with her eye brow raised also.

"How about this.. you'll be in bliss in just a few minutes." Natsu sighed as he looked at both Erza's and Mirajane's smile.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Erza yelled and grabbed Natsu by his hand. She took off running towards the nearest hotel she could find with Mirajane running after them.

* * *

"74.. 75.. 76 ah! Here it is, room number 77." Mirajane counted aloud as they stopped in front of a door with the number 77 on it. Once Erza had found a hotel she had barged in and got them a room very quickly. Once they were handed the key all three of them went to the room for some alone time.

"Wow.. this place looks nice." Erza exclaimed as she walked in and looked around.

The room was very decent. As you first walk in, there is a small closest to the right of them, a door to the bathroom to left, and if you keep going straight there's a king sized bed. A very small room, but for Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane it was perfect. They have had plans to stay in there for a day or two at most as finding and taking the beast down wouldn't take too long.

"I agree it's all nice and cozy in here." Mirajane sighed as she sat on the bed and leaned back.

"So any fore play or we just going to go at it?" Erza asked Natsu with a devilish smile as she sat down next to Mirajane and leaned back. On purpose she spread her legs so Natsu could see down her skirt to where her panties were suppose to be. But of course there weren't any.

"Go at it." Natsu replied with a smile as he walked up to Erza and Mirajane. "I see you were naughty to not wear any panties." Natsu smirked.

"Master.. don't be mean to me and hey I thought you said to go at it not any foreplay." Erza giggled as she arched her back to push out her breasts. She was like Mirajane in more ways than they both thought. They both love showing off there bodies.

"That was before I begun.. now I want some foreplay." Natsu replied to Erza with a smirk as he started to run down his hand along Erza's white tank top. As he ran his hand down her stomach he ended at her tip of her skirt and then started to trace it inwards till his finger got to something very wet.

"Natsu.." Erza moaned as she felt a finger push into her hot folds. Her sex had been wanting this for to long.

"Hey.. you pay attention to her but not me? My nipples are cold.." Mirajane cried as she teased Natsu. When Natsu looked over to Mirajane, Mirajane had pulled up her red tight t shirt off and pulled down her bra. Her breasts very fully visible to Natsu.

"No. I would never do that." Natsu replied to Mirajane add he bent his head and started to suck on her left breast. Through the entire time Natsu had been thrusting his single finger in and out of Erza.

"Mmmm.." both Erza and Mirajane moaned from the pleasure Natsu was giving them.

"Master.. more please." Erza pleaded as she begged Natsu.

Natsu continued to suck on Mirajane's breast and play with Erza's sex as they moaned.

"Hm.." Natau hummed aloud as he stopped sucking on Mirajane's breast and ran his right hand down Mirajane's stomach. Natsu pulled his left hand out of Erza and grabbed a hold on her skirt.

"Don't think you both need these, right?" Natsu asked with a smirk. He slowly pulled Mirajane's black tight pants and Erza's blue skirt off.

Once Natsu had thrown Erza's skirt and Mirajane's black pants to the floor, Natsu got busy. He used his left hand to start roaming around Erza's sex and tease it. Natsu used his right hand to push Mirajane's panties to the side and also start teasing her.

"Natsu.. please stop teasing me." Mirajane moaned as she tried to grab Natsu's hand and stop him teasing her. But because of Natsu's strength all she could do is moan.

"Master.." Erza moaned.

"You two want more?" Natsu asked both Mirajane and Erza.

"Pleas- yes!" Mirajane yelled as she started to plead to Natsu but felt two fingers push into her soaking sex.

"What about you Erza?" Natsu asked Erza as he looked at her. She was looking back at him.

"Natsu, you have 5 minutes. If you aren't fucking my brains out, I'm going to force you to." Erza firmly told Natsu.

"Finally.. I was getting a bit worried here." Natsu smirked as he pulled his finger out of Mirajane and sucked on the same finger to taste her. Natsu then threw his jacket on to the floor and took his shirt off.

"Mm.." both Erza and Mirajane moaned as they got up and started to crawl towards Natsu on the bed.

Once they reached to Natsu they started to kiss his chest and run their hands down his abs.

"Oh my. I think our toy is wanting some attention." Mirajane giggled as she ran her hand over his pants, right over a large bulge.

"I don't know Mira, should we check it out to make sure?" Erza asked Mirajane with a smile.

Mirajane started to evilly smile as she stood up on her knees and pulled Natsu in for a deep kiss. As Mirajane and Natsu started to kiss, Erza was undoing Natsu's belt and unzipping his pants.

"You're right Mira, I think it does want some attention. It's even standing up for us." Erza told Mirajane as she pulled down Natsu's pants and boxers to reveal his erection.

Mirajane completely ignored Erza and continued to make out with Natsu.

"Fuck.." Natsu moaned as he broke his kiss with Mirajane. Before he could say another word Mirajane went back to kissing Natsu. Erza who was below him had gripped his erection and started to rub it.

"Erza.." Natsu moaned once again as he broke his kiss again with Mirajane. Erza continued to rub Natsu's erection and give her lover pleasure.

"Guess it can't be helped." Mirajane sighed and as she lowered herself she ran her tongue along Natsu's chest. "My.. my. You were right Erza. It does want some attention. Guess we'll have to go give it some." Mirajane giggled and joined Erza as she gripped his erection.

Natsu started to moan as he felt two tongues on his erection. Both Erza and Mirajane were licking and playing with his erection as they brought Natsu pleasure.

"Oh god." Natsu moaned.

Mirajane had taken Natsu's erection and slowly started to suck on it while Erza sat down and leaned back. Once Erza had her back on the bed she raised her legs so Natsu could get a nice view of her soaking sex.

"Mmmm.. that's a worse tease then he did to us Erza." Mirajane giggled as she turned around to see what Erza had done. Mirajane couldn't help but smile, both had learned over the years to pleasure their lover in many ways. Though some of the ways were a bit kinky.

"Damn, that's it!" Natsu yelled and finished pulling off his pants and boxers. Once he got his pants and boxers off, Natsu grabbed Erza by her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Is master going to do something naughty to me?" Erza looked behind her and seductively asked Natsu.

"I think he is." Mirajane giggled as she watched Natsu start to press his erection into Erza's sex.

"Mm.." Erza moaned as she felt Natsu push fully into her. "God.. I've missed this." Erza sighed with happiness.

"So.. you're going to fuck her till she can't walk?" Mirajane asked Natsu as Erza got used to Natsu being in her.

"Should I? I think we might need her later tonight." Natsu laughed as he watched Mirajane grab Erza and move her hand to where Natsu's erection was penetrating Erza.

"Wait.. stop! That isn't fair!" Erza moaned as she felt Natsu start to thrust in and out of her and Mirajane started to play with her sex.

Natsu didn't say a word, he just continued to thrust in and out of her as he continued to fuck Erza.

"But that would be no fun.." Mirajane laughed and laid down. Mirajane pulled herself under Erza and got a great view of Natsu's erection thrusting into Erza's sex as she continued to moan loudly.

"My.. My.. what have I found here." Mirajane giggled as she licked Natsu's erection as it pushed into Erza.

"Oh fuck.." Natsu moaned as he felt Mirajane's tongue slide against his erection.

Erza just stayed how she was and continued to be fucked by Natsu. Mirajane was getting a bit antsy as she watched Natsu and Natsu like Erza was loving the pleasure.

"I.. don't. I don't think.. I can last." Erza moaned as she rested her head against the bed and continued to moan.

"Who said you had to last? Just cum.." Mirajane replied to Erza as she started to rub her finger against Erza's sex.

"Oh.. fuckkk!" Erza screamed as she started to shake and moan.

"Fuck.." Natsu moaned as Erza's sex squeezed he erection.

"Come on Natsu.. cum. Fill her up. Make this red head bitch pregnant." Mirajane laughed as she heard the moans and she accidentally let her demon side out for a few seconds.

"Erza.." Natsu started to moan and he kept thrusting into her slowly as he filled her sex with his white seed.

"Heh.. I can feel it. I can feel his cum.. leaking out of me." Erza weakly laughed as she panted and wanted to,lay down but couldn't because of hone white haired demon under her. "Mm.. wait.. what?" Erza started to moan and feel someone's tongue licking her sex.

"Natsu.. and Erza. You two have always tasted good together." Mirajane replied to Erza and dug her tongue into Erza's sex.

"No.. stop Mira!" Erza yelled as she moaned and tried to stop Mirajane. But she couldn't because the pleasure was making her body stay.

"Natsu?" Mirajane surprisingly said aloud as she felt someone grab her hip and pulled her out from under Erza who was still in the same position when she was being fucked by Natsu.

"Hm?" Natsu replied as he pulled Mirajane towards him and started to pull her panties off her. Natsu then placed his erection against Mirajane's sex.

"It never went soft.." Mirajane noticed as she felt Natsu push his erection into her.

"Wait.." Mirajane moaned as she wanted something before she begun to get fucked.

"Hm?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he stopped.

"Please.. let me be on top." Mirajane pleaded to Natsu.

"Alright." Natsu laughed as he pulled him self out of Mirajane's sex and picked Mirajane up. He sat down on the bed next to Erza and placed Mirajane on top of himself. Natsu was now leaning back against the headboard and had Mirajane in his lap.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu's erection slowly push inside of her sex. Natsu was sitting up with Mirajane in his lap. With this position it allowed Mirajane to look into Natsu's eyes as he fucked her.

"Ready?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he leaned his forehead against Mirajane's.

"Natsu.. make love to me." Mirajane replied and begun to make out of with Natsu as she felt Natsu grab her ass. Natsu then begun to thrust in and out of her and did what he was told.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned as she pushed her tongue into Natsu's mouth and felt the pleasure take her mind over. As she was fucked by Natsu she was attempting to fight a losing battle in her mouth.

"My.. you forgot Mira. You left something open." Erza whispered into Mirajane's ear as she traced her hand down Mirajane's back.

"No..! Don't you dare. I just want Natsu making love to me.. not your fingers up my ass!" Mirajane yelled and moaned as she felt Erza behind her. But Mirajane couldn't do anything as she continued to get fucked by Natsu.

"No..-mm!" Mirajane tried to yell at Erza but was stopped by Natsu's lips as he kissed her again and continued to thrust into her.

"I'm not going to touch your butt demon, just what you did to me." Erza whispered once again in her ear as she laughed and slid her left hand to her sex.

"Mmm.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu continue to thrust into her and Erza's finger play and rub her sex.

"Now... don't cum too early, you wouldn't want to cum without Natsu.." Erza demonically whispered in Mirajane's ear.

"Move.. to the.. side.. real quick." Natsu told Erza between kisses with Mirajane.

Once Erza had stopped rubbing Mirajane's sex and moved over, Natsu pushed on Mirajane and placed her back on her back once again. Natsu then begun to thrust faster into Mirajane and start to suck on Mirajane's breast.

"Natsu.. please faster. I can't last longer." Mirajane moaned as she felt her climax start to linger.

"Good.. I can't last much longer either." Natsu replied to Mirajana with a smile.

"Come on Natsu.. cum. Fill her up." Erza hugged Natsu and whispered in his ear.

"Natsu...!" Mirajane started to moan as she arched her back.

"Oh fuck.." Natsu moaned as she felt Mirajane's sex tighten around his erection and push him over his edge.

"Mira.." Natsu continued to moan as he slowed down his thrusting and collapsed onto Mirajane.

"Heh.. that.. felt amazing.." Mirajane breathed as she attempted to catch her breath back.

"Natsu?" Erza asked aloud as she didn't see Natsu moving and just staying still as his head was buried into Mirajane's breasts.

Mirajane started to giggle as she looked at her breasts and saw Natsu with his eyes closed. Natsu had fallen asleep on top of her.

"Shhh.." Mirajane whispered as she pointed to a snoring Natsu to Erza.

"Your the one who should be quiet." Erza replied with a smile.

Mirajane tried to mouth no to Erza but it was long too late. Mirajane moaned as she felt a tongue rest against her sex. "Damn you Erza.. but this feels to good..." Mirajane moaned to herself as she continued to feel Erza's tongue lick and push into her sex as she did same thing she had done to Erza.

"Mm.. I think you're right Mira.. Natsu and you taste good." Erza giggled as she licked up Natsu's cum out of Mirajane.

"Mm.." Mirajane tried to quietly moan to not wake the sleeping dragon slayer on top of her.

"Please Erza.. stop.." Mirajane whispered as she begged Erza to stop. From being sensitive and now Erza licking her, it was killing her.

"Alright.. fine. Though I'm joining Natsu. We should both get some sleep before tonight I guess." Erza sighed as she crawled away from Mirajane's sex and laid next to Mirajane.

"I agree.. good night." Mirajane replied and smiled at Erza who was now looking at Natsu sleeping.

"Good night Mira." Erza yawned and closed her eyes as she allowed her exhausted body to claim sleep.

Mirajane joined Erza and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Ding-Dong.

"Mm.. someone hit the alarm off.." Erza moaned.

Ding-Dong.

"Just ignore it.. it's just Clover Towns bells going off.." Natsu sighed as tried to burry his head more into his pillow. For some reason he couldn't and his pillow were very squishy.

"Mm Natsu.. that feels nice.." Mirajane moaned in her sleep as she felt Natsu squeeze her breasts.

Ding-Dong.

"Ahhhh!"

"Shit! Those are Clover Town's bells!" Natsu yelled as he realized what was going on.

"Crap! We fell asleep and forgot about the job!" Erza yelled as she scrambled out of bed and ran to requip her clothing.

"Eek!" Mirajane yelled as she also scrambled out of bed but instantly fell over on the floor.

"Uh.." Natsu looked over at Mirajane and tried to help Mirajane up.

"You ok?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"Sorry.. Natsu you really did me good.." Mirajane giggled as she got back onto her feet.

"Guess so.." Natsu replied as he laughed and grabbed a set of clothing to quickly throw on.

"Alright, come on!" Erza yelled as she opened the door and ran out.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Natsu yelled at Erza as he ran after her with Mirajane running behind him.

"Then don't be slow." Erza replied back to them with a smile.

"That isn't fair! You can just requip your clothing on! We can't... well at least I can't." Mirajane yelled to Erza.

"You've been slacking Natsu.. I think you must've forgotten that you can requip things." Erza bolted down the hotels stairs as she yelled back at Natsu.

"Yeah.. I did. Guess I need to start using it more often." Natsu laughed as he ran down the stairs after Erza.

"Meany." Mirajane huffed as she wasn't able to learn requip from Erza.

"Don't worry Mira." Natsu told Mirajane as they ran through the lobby of the hotel and out the doors.

"Raagghh!"

Erza, Natsu, and Mirajane all stopped in place as they heard the load roar. But it was not a roar of the beast hurting people. It was the roar of a beast getting hurt by someone.

"Someone's fighting the beast.." Natsu whispered as he used his dragon slayer hearing to hear around them.

"If someone is fighting this beast or whatever then we need to get there fast!" Erza yelled and ran off towards the sound of the beast.

"Alright. Let's go, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled with excitement and ran after Erza.

"Oh my.. everyone said you grew up and matured.. I wonder what they would think of you right now?" Mirajane giggled as she ran after Natsu and Erza.

* * *

"You.."

As Natsu and Mirajane caught up to Erza they saw the exact opposite of what they thought would be meeting them. They weren't ready to see the beast knocked into a building and Erza preparing to start fighting whoever fought the beast.

"Huh? What happened? What's going on?" Natsu asked as he pouted. He didn't even get to hit this beast once.

"I don't really know. She said my name and drew her sword for some reason at me." Erza answered Natsu as she raised her sword at the other knight across from her.

"Hey! You! Yes you! What's your name?" Natsu asked as he got the attention of the other knight and asked her what her name was. This other knight was for some reason wearing small white coat with gold stripes, black leggings, white boots, had a small bow in her hair, and carried a single sword which was now unsheathed. Her hair was straight black hair and is very slim.

"Kagura. Kagura Mikazuchi. Kagura informed Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane her name.

"I see.. then let's begin." Erza replied to Kagura and lowered her sword as he charged at Kagura.

"Fight first, ask questions later.. interesting concept!" Kagura yelled and charged at Erza.

"Hey! Fire Dragon Scales!" Natsu yelled as he dashed off to the middle of where Erza and Kagura were going to slash.

Bing. Everyone heard two swords hit something very hard. Both Erza and Kagura's eyes opened wide to see what had happened.

Natsu. Natsu now stood in the middle of them and had used his scales to stop their attacks.

"Nats- gah!" Erza started to ask what was going on but got hit in the gut.

"Gah!" Kagura screamed as she was also hit In the gut.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed as she saw Natsu hit both Erza and Kagura in the gut. She watched as Natsu turned around and put both of them on his shoulders.

Natsu.." Erza whispered as she felt herself ascend into the air. Natsu had jumped into the air with both Erza and Kagura on his shoulders. As they were going up into the air they had realized why he had done that.

Where they just where had just become a crator as the beast which was thought to be taken down was up and thrashing.

"He... saved us." Kagura whispered as he looked down from where she was leaned over on Natsu's shoulder and saw what had just happened.

"Idiots, both of you. I don't care if you fight, but first make sure your original opponent is down." Natsu told Erza and Kagura in a serious tone.

"Alright, beast first then we fight Kagura. Also you need to explain to me why you want to fight me." Erza told Kagura.

"Alright, I guess I'll agree. But first... put me down!" Kagura yelled.

"Why? I could easily defeat this guy without putting you two down." Natsu replied to Kagura's yelling.

"W-what.. who the hell are you? This is an s-class beast!" Kagura yelled at Natsu.

"Me? My names Natsu Dragneel. I'm Fairy Tail's fourth guild master and the 5th wizard saint." Natsu told Kagura with a smirk.

"W-what.. you. You're Fairy Tail's guild master a-and you're a w-wizard saint?!" Kagura stuttered back to Natsu.

"He's mine! Don't think you can take him!" Erza yelled at Kagura as she was a bit protective over Natsu.

"Y-yours.. what? I don't even want him.. and what do you means he's yours?" Kagura asked as asked Erza.

"She means that Natsu is mine and Erza's husband." Mirajane flew up to where Natsu was flying with Erza and Kagura on his shoulders.

"Demon.." Kagura whispered to herself.

"Hm?" Natsu turned his head to see Mirajane in her Satan Soul take over.

"Sorry, I was bored waiting around for you. Wanted to see what was happening." Mirajane told Natsu with a demonic voice.

"So.. that means you.. and you.. are married to him.. the guild master of Fairy Tail." Kagura said aloud as she pointed at Erza first, then Mirajane, and lastly Natsu.

"Yup.." Natsu replied as he laughed.

"Raagghh!"

Natau, Mirajane, Erza, and Kagura all looked down as they saw the beast in the full moonlight thrashing around.

Pitch black. That is the color that the beast had on him. He had two small horns on top of his head with two teeth coming out of his mouth. He had two short arms with a massive claw on each and two short legs supporting a rather small body. He didn't look strong but as we all know don't read a book by its cover.

"Ready?" Natsu asked all three girls.

"Ready." Mirajane replied.

"Ready when you are." Erza replied with a smirk.

"Ready?" Kagura asked.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled with a smile as he pushed Erza and Kagura off his shoulder and started to fly down to the ground at the beast

"I hate you!" Kagura screamed as Natsu pushed her off his shoulder and they all fell towards the ground.

"O come on.. you're an s-class wizard. Think of something." Natsu replied to Kagura with a smile.

"What! How do you even know I'm a s-class wizard?" Kagura yelled at Natsu.

"I'm a guild master.. I talk to the other guild masters. That includes the guild master of Mermaid Heel." Natsu told Kagura.

"O.." Kagura said as she went silent and figured out how she was going to land.

Boom!

All four of them landed on the ground and got into a fighting stance. Kagura had used a two story building nearby to land on and jump down, Natsu had used his flames, Erza just simply grabbed hold of Natsu, and Mirajane just used her wings from her take over to land.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled with a smile. It had been a long time since he could let loose and this was a perfect time to.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled and sent a massive stream of fire at the beast and sent it straight into a building.

"Soul Extinction!" Mirajane yelled and made a purple ball of demon magic in her hands. Once it was charged she sent it at the beast as it attempted to get up.

"Come on Kagura, this fight isn't ours." Erza told Kagura as she turned around and walked away from Natsu and Mirajane fighting the beast.

"I guess.." Kagura sighed and followed Erza.

"O come on. At least try!" Natsu yelled at the beast as it swung it's claw at Natsu. Natsu skimpy just bursted into fire and appeared behind him. He was having too much fun teasing the beast.

"I'm starting to think I'm rubbing off in him.." Mirajane giggled as she watched Natsu tease the beast and make the beast look like a puppy. Mirajane undid her satan soul as walked towards Erza and Kagura. There was really no reason to keep fighting. After how easy her first attack hit the beast she knew right away this fight was over.

"Raaaaagghh!"

"Aww.." Natsu sighed. "Looks like you're waking up the town and scaring them. Guess I should find you." Natsu sighed as he looked around and saw people running out of their homes as they tried to get away.

"Raaaaghh!"

"Fairies.. they're a beautiful small human like creature. Fire.. it can burn people and it can do whatever you want. But.. when you bring them together.. you.. get.. Fairy Flame Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled as he engulfed one hand in white flames and the other with red orangish flames. He then made two different color balls of flames and pushed off towards the beast. Once Natsu got to the beast he briught them together and slammed them into the beast.

Boom!

Mirajane, Erza, and Kagura watched as a massive ball of light was exploring in front of them.

"Uh oh.." Natsu sighed.

"Natsu.. you never change." Mirajane started to laugh.

"He... he just destroyed the whole area!" Kagura yelled as all the houses around Natsu were completely gone.

"Natsu... you had to overdo it again Natsu." Erza cried as she knew most if their pay had just gotten cut out. Though they really didn't care about the money.

"So.. please don't mad at me." Natsu cried to Erza and Mirajane.

"I don't think so Natsu.. I think you need punishment." Erza suggested.

"I think I will have to agree with Erza on this. My chains haven't been used in a while." Mirajane agreed with Erza and demonically smiled at Natsu.

"Please not punishment! Please!" Natsu cried.

"Are you sure he's the guild master?" Kagura asked as sweat dropped off her forehead. She couldn't believe a guild master was afraid of his own guild members. "Then again they're his wives." Kagura sighed to herself.

"We'll talk about that later Natsu. But first would you mind explains to us why you want to kill Erza?" Mirajane asked Kagura.

"Jellal." Kagura instantly replied to Mirajane.

"Had to be him.. really? I'm beginning to think this world revolves around him." Natsu sighed.

"I agree, first the tower of heaven incident, then they finally captured but he escaped, and now there's been rumors that he's working with Fairy Tail." Kagura said aloud.

"O.. the last part is true. Jellal is a Fairy Tail member." Natsu told Kagura with a grin.

"W-what?" Kagura stuttered as her eyes opened wide.

"Natsu! That's classified information that we agreed with the magic council!" Erza yelled at Natsu and grabbed him by his ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted her to know, sheesh." Natsu sighed and rubbed his ear as Erza let go.

"J-Jellal is a Fairy Tail member?" Kagura asked Natsu.

"Yes." Natsu replied. "Erza had nothing to do with that, so if that really is your reason to fight then fight me instead. Why do you hate him anyways?" Natsu asked Kagura.

"Jellal.. he.. killed my brother." Kagura told Natsu and looked away.

"What was your brother's name?" Erza asked Kagura as she started to think who it could be.

"His name... his name was Simon. Simon Mikazuchi." Kagura answered as she watched both Erza's and Natsu's eyes open wide with shock.

"Simon... Simon.." Erza cried.

"Hey.. calm down. You know it wasn't your fualt." Natsu told Erza as he grabbed Erza.

"No... I need to talk to you." Erza told Kagura as he wiped her tears away and still kept Natsu's arms wrapped around her as she looked at Kagura.

"Alright, about what?" Kagura asked.

"If you were Simon's sister that means you were from Rosemary village. Right?" Erza asked Kagura.

"Y-yes.. how did you know that?" Kagura wondered as she was shocked by Erza.

"I was too.. I was there when the child hunters took all those children. Me, Simon, and a few others were taken. Well.. I was taken after I told a little girl to hide In a barrel. Were you there also that night?" Erza asked Kagura with a few tears running down her face. It was a very hard topic to talk about for her.

"You.. wait! Don't... tell me. Yes.. I was there when the child hunters attacked the village. But during that night a girl with red hair told me to hide in a barrel and then she went to find my brother for me... I need never saw her again." Kagura replied to Erza as Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane watched as tears formed at Kagura's eyes.

"That means.. you were... that girl." Erza cried.

"Oh my... this story.. even had me crying." Mirajane cried as she buried her head into Natsu's back.

"You survived! You survived! Everyday for years upon years I've wondered if you lived!" Erza cried as she grabbed Kagura and hugged her.

"I can't believe this.. after all this time." Kagura cried as she hugged Erza.

"Hmm! See! Now you two don't need to fight." Natsu laughed as he was glad there wasn't going to be a massive fight between both knights.

"May I ask you something?" Kagura asked Erza.

"Of course." Erza replied as she wiped her tears away once again.

"What happened to my brother?" Kagura asked.

"Si-." Erza started to say but was caught off as Natsu rested his hand in her shoulder.

"Me and Erza were fighting Jellal when he was being controlled by Zeref. He was mentally insane. He was sick. But during the fight both me and Erza were being beaten badly. Well Jellal went to kill me but Erza got up and tried to save me. Then Simon appeared and took the attack head on. Simon sacrificed himself so both me and Erza could live another day." Natsu informed Kagura so Erza wouldn't have to explain.

"Simon.. Simon.." Kagura smiled as she cried.

"Thank you.. thank you!" Kagura cried as she fell to her knees.

Natsu smiled and walked over to Kagura. "Girls aren't suppose to cry." Natsu told her and picked her up bridal style as she cried.

"Only this once Natsu.." Mirajane told Natsu as she watched him carry Kagura.

"Come on let's head back to the hotel room. Were all tired and it's been a long night." Natsu sighed and Natsu holding Kagura, Erza, and Mirajane all went back to the hotel room to sleep.

* * *

"So we'll see you at the Grand Magic Games?" Erza asked Kagura as they all stood in front of a train. Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane were all three getting ready to hop on train home.

"Of course, Mermaid Heel will beat Fairy Tail!" Kagura replied to Erza.

"You can try. But there's a reason why Fairy Tail is know to be the strongest guild in Fiore." Erza laughed as she hugged Kagura one last time.

"Hey, hate to break you two long lost friends apart but we're gonna miss the train." Natsu tapped Erza on the shoulder as the conducted screamed.

"All aboard!"

"Alright, see you in a few months!" Erza yelled as she turned around and ran to hop on the train with Natsu and Mirajane.

"So.. what's the plan for when we get back?" Mirajane asked Natsu as they all three sat down in their seats.

"Easy. Check up on Fairy Tail, wait around for about two months, then go check up on Gray and the others, and of course we've got to head to the grand magic games early for the meetings." Natsu replied to Mirajane as he out his feet up and laid back to rest.

"O good. A better seat opened up." Mirajane said aloud as she smiled. Natsu and Erza then watched as Mirajane got on top of Natsu and straddled him.

"Mira.." Natsu whimpered,

"Hmm? You don't like?" Mirajane replied to Natsu's whimper with a heart warming smile.

"No.. that's not it. I'm just surprised you did this In public." Natsu told Miraajne as he watched Mirajane's lips get closer to his.

"Good night Natsu.. have a good nap." Mirajane whispered as she kissed Natsu and used her sleep magic to put him out.

"So what was your reason for that?" Erza asked Mirajane as she raised her eye brow.

"Just wanted to talk silly." Mirajane replied to Erza as she got off of Natsu and sat next to him.

"About?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"You feeling a bit weird, maybe a bit drowsy, or do you have nay morning sickness?" Mirajane answered Erza with a question of her own.

"Mira.. it hasn't even been a full day since we've done it with Natsu. You and I both know, we won't see any signs for at least another few weeks." Erza sighed to Mirajane over the question.

"I know.. I just want to know." Mirajane sighed as she leaned her head against Natsu's chest.

"Any ideas on what the names should be?" Erza asked Mirajane with a smile.

Mirajane smiled and started talking with Erza.

* * *

"Fairy... Tail." Natsu whispered.

"W-what.. happened?" Mirajane asked in shock.

"Gildarts..." Erza sighed.

The Fairy Tail guild hall was in the worst state it has ever been in the 7 years that the Tenrou group was lost. The Fairy Tail guild hall has not been this badly damaged in the 7 years that the a Tenrou group disappeared.

All the windows were broken, walls were missing, the doors were gone, there were sleeping wizards thrown around, and in the middle of the mess was Gildarts sleeping in just his boxers.

"Can I?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Go for it.. just don't kill him." Natsu replied.

"GILDARTS!" Erza screamed at use top of her lounges.

"O.. my head. Feels like someone just screamed my name for some reason." Gildarts moaned as he grabbed his head.

"Heh.. that's because someone did.." Laxus maimed as he snugged back into Cana's breasts.

"..aye.." a tired small blue haired cat said as he yawned.

"Manly.. that party last night." Elfman moaned and snugged into Evergreen.

"Let me make this clear. If the guild hall isn't repaired by the time the sun goes down, every single person here is getting punishment." Natsu emotionless said aloud with a strong voice.

"Natsu!"

"Masters back!" a random Fairy Tail member yelled.

"No.. he's not. He won't be back till this morning." Gildarts moaned and went back to sleeping.

Crunch!

"Gahhhhhh!" Gildarts screamed at the top of his lounges and even sounded like a girl screaming.

"O.. Mira.. you really had to do that." Natsu sighed as he covered his ball with his hand. Mirajane was standing on top of Gildarts man hood.

"Mira.. get off! Please.." Gildarts cried.

"Are you going to fix the guild hall?" Mirajane asked Gildarts with a stern voice.

"Yes! Yes, I promise!" Gildarts replied as he tried to push Mirajane off of his manhood. He was already seeing black spots as he almost fainted.

"Alright." Mirajane replied.

"Gah!" Gildarts screamed as Mirajane stamped down her foot once again in Gildarts man hood and walked off of him.

"She's truly a demon.." Sting sighed as he looked down from the second floor.

"She really is.." Lector whispered as he back up a little bit into Sting.

"Aye.." Happy laughed as he flew up into the air and landed on Natsu.

"Hmm.. looks like Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Wendy, and Carla have already left to start training." Erza informed Natsu as she walked back down the stairs. She had apparently gone to Natsu office to se if there were any important messages waiting for him.

"Good. They all need the time to train." Natsu sighed as he sat down and started to watch everyone run around Fairy Tail. They were atleast trying to fix things, though Gildarts kept breaking more things.

"You alright Natsu?" Erza asked as she walked over to Natsu and sat down next to him.

"Yeah.. but these next two months are going to be boring." Natsu laughed.

"Yeah.. they will be." Erza sighed as she agreed with him.

* * *

"I'm still pissed." Mirajane sighed as she was in the train with Natsu band Erza. They were on the way to the beach where Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Wendy, and Carla were last seen at. For some reason they all disappeared without a trace.

But now it had been 2 months so because Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane were in their way to the Grand Magic Games early they decided to stop by and see for themselves.

"Yet you're blaming me." Natsu sighed as he rested his head against his chair. Erza and Mirajane were still pissed as they had found out a month ago that they had not gotten pregnant. Which means another passionate night of love would be done at the Grand Magic Games.

"Your fault.. you couldn't get us pregnant. What kind of a man are you?" Erza asked Natsu and then looked out the window.

"How's that my fault? I can't control what my little me's do." Natsu told Erza and Mirajane.

"Heh.. little me's. Your little me's need to now how to get in us and attach themselves to us." Mirajane giggled.

"The train will be arriving shortly at Fiore hotspot. The beach!" a announcer announced to everyone.

"O good were almost there." Natsu said aloud.

"Natsu.." Erza called Natsu's name

Natsu turned to look at Erza who called him but was stopped by a pair if red lips which right away pressed into his.

"I love you." Erza whispered to Natsu and smiled at him.

"And I love you too." Natsu replied back and hugged her.

"Come on, you too." Natsu looked over at Mirajane and brought his hand out in front of her.

"Oh my. And here I was thinking you forgot about me." Mirajane teased and joined in on the hug once she got her own lip action with Natsu.

"We have arrived at the Fiore beach!" the announcer announced.

"Come on let's go and see if we can find them." Natsu sighed as he got out of,set and started walking to the door.

"Aye!"

"Morning Happy." Mirajane giggled as she watched Happy stretch and start to fly above Natsu.

"Morning Mira and Erza." Happy replied as he watched them get out if their seats and follow Natsu off the train.

"So.. where would they be at?" Natsu asked aloud.

"Normally we would look for lots of broken things.. but there's nothing around here that's broken. I guess we can just head to the beach and see if we can find them that way." Erza offered.

"Alright that will work." Natsu replied and he started walking towards the nearby hotel to get to the beach.

"Natsu? Why are we going towards the hotel to get to the beach?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"Smell.. who you find?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she and Erza followed him to the hotel.

"You'll see in a second." Natsu replied with a grin. As he walked into the hotel, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy all saw something weird. Natsu rested his hand on a random guy and told him that he still wore too much perfume. After Natsu simply walked out the back door towards the beach.

"Hey who was that?" Erza asked Natsu as she caught up to him and stopped at the railing next to Natsu.

"A female accomplice of your blue haired friend." Natsu replied to Erza with a grin.

"Ultear.." Mirajane whispered.

"Bingo." Natsu replied and started walking off towards a small forest nearby.

"So.. If Ultear is around that means Jellal and Meredy are close?" Erza asked Natsu and continued to follow Natsu.

"Yup, we're going to meet them now." Natsu replied as they entered the woods.

"I hate that nose of yours sometimes." a man told Natsu once they were in the woods. He appeared out of nowhere and was the same man Natsu had whispered to.

"Drop the disguise, your smell and that disguise really don't match." Natsu sighed and leaned against a tree.

Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy watched the man in front if them replace his form with that of a girl. But not any normal girl, the man turned into Ultear.

"Master.. it's good to see you." Ultear told Natsu once she was her normal self.

"Good to see you too. A bit surprised to see you here." Natsu replied.

"I know.. took us a while to figure out when you were going to get here." Ultear told Natsu.

"Figure out? Sounds like you wanted to meet up with us." Erza spoke aloud to Ultear.

"Yes, that's because Jellal wants to speak to Master Natsu." Ultear replied to Erza.

"About?" Natsu asked Ultear.

"Zeref.." Ultear said his name aloud and everything around them grew silent.

"I see.. where is he at?" Natsu pushed himself off the tree and started walking towards Ultear.

"This way.. I'll show you." Ultear offered and Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, and Happy followed Ultear deeper into the woods.

"By the way.. have you seen Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Wendy, or Carla?" Natsu asked Ultear as they walked through the woods.

"Yes and no. We saw them as one of Lucy's spirit took them all away. Though I thought they would be back by now.." Ultear answered Natsu.

"If it was one of Lucy's spirits, then they might've been taken to the spirit realm. The rumors have it that in the spirit realm the time is longer. A simple day in there could be three months." Mirajane informed them.

"Interesting.. well that sucks for their training." Natsu laughed.

"Master Natsu!"

Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy all looked ahead of them to see a blue haired man with a red tatto on his face.

"Jellal.." Natsu muttered.

"It's good to see you." Jellal told Natsu.

"It's good to see you too.. thought I should really hit you." Natsu replied to Jellal with a smile. Around them was a small camp, a few logs cut in half to sit down around a fire, and two tents.

"And whys that?" Jellal asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Because that magic council keeps bugging me because people keep seeing your face. Then they're asking why they haven't arrested you!" Natsu yelled at Jellal.

"B-but.." Jellal started to say.

"Hey! Don't point at me!" Ultear yelled at Jellal was was pointed at her.

"No buts. Stop getting me in trouble. Now what do you need, Ultear said you had something to inform me about." Natsu replied back to Jellal.

"Um.. yes. While we've been taking out the dark guilds we've been hearing some rumors and information. Apparently Zeref is on the move once again. Also the dark guild Tarturus, one of the guilds apart of the Balam Alliance is on the move. From what we know about Tarturus and from few whitnesses, they're a group that worships demons." Jellal informed Natsu as he explained things.

"Great.." Natsu sarcastically sighed.

"Balam Alliance.. great just what we needed around the same time as the Grand Magic Games." Mirajane sighed as she walked over to one of the logs and sat down.

"If they're anything like the Oración Seis or Grimoire Heart then we've got a problem. Both did tons of damage and were tough to beat." Erza said aloud with a bit of anxiety in her voice.

"Don't worry.. I'll see what the magic council wants to do when I get to Crocus." Natsu replied to both Miraajne and Erza.

"Jellal.. thank you for the information. Hopefully we can do something about this before it gets bad. Before I go, are you coming to the grand magic games?" Natsu asked.

"Yes.. we've been sensing a weird dark magic from that city recently. So we'll be around during the Grand Magic Games." Jellal informed Natsu.

"Good, I'll see you then and if you see Gray or someone from that group, can you help them out? I know Ultear can unlock their second origin." Natsu asked Jellal another question as he remembered the pain of unlocking his second origin by Ultear.

"Yes. We could. If we do see them we'll try." Jellal replied with a slight smile.

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned to left and was taken to the ground by a pink haired female wearing a two piece bikini that looked as if it was about to snap off her.

"Meredy.. great to see you too." Natsu muttered as he eyes rolled back and fourth from having his head hit the ground.

"Ahh welcome back Meredy. How was your swim?" Ultear asked Meredy as she walked over to her and pulled her off of Natsu.

"Good! The water is warm so it felt nice!" Meredy laughed with a grin.

"That's good.." Natsu muttered and attempted to get up.

"Aye Natsu got beaten by a girl." Happy laughed as he pointed at Natsu.

"Now Happy.. don't be mean." Erza laughed and walked over to Natsu to help him back up.

"Thanks.." Natsu sighed as Erza helped him up.

"So. I guess we'll be seeing you three at the Grand Magic Games then." Mirajane said aloud.

"Mhmm.. I guess so." Ultear replied back to Mirajane.

"Alright, good luck and stop getting me into trouble!" Natsu yelled with grin as he turned around and started walking towards the hotel that they went through to get here.

"Zeref.. I have this strange feeling you're gonna do something big at the a grand Magic Games." Natsu spoke aloud as he quietly walked thriugh the wood with Erza, Mirajane, and Happy trailing behind him.

"And if he does?" Erza asked Natsu with a bit if concern.

"We take him down." Natsu replied to Erza with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen though, ok?" Mirajane told Natsu.

"Yeah.. of course not." Natsu smirked and went back to being silent as he thought to himself.

If Zeref was on the move once again then something big was on it's way.

* * *

"Zeref?! If those rumors are true then we need to prepare the city!" a man who was hidden by a clock yelled.

"Hold on, we don't know anything else yet. This could just be a rumor and is attempting to scare us." Natsu replied back to the hidden clocked man. Natsu was in a meeting for 9 other people. He was in a meeting with the magic council. Their goal for this meeting was to discuss the upcoming Grand Magic Games.

Natsu had informed them of Jellal's information.

"Calm down, Natsu is right. We can not just prepare a city for a war. If we do that everyone in that city would be scared." Gran Doma the head of the magic council as leaned back and looked up at his staff which was leaning next to him.

Natsu and the other 9 men were in a very nice room. There was a table covered with food and drinks. Around the room were just simple pictures with beautiful art. It was just a normal meeting room inside of the man castle of Crocus.

"To think.. Zeref is on the move. Who knows what he could be doing." Org sighed.

"Nothing." a woman who's identity was also hidden like the first man.

"Hm?" Natsu asked the woman back.

"We should do nothing. These are just rumors we're worried about, we should wait until we have more information." The woman said aloud.

"Hmmm. You might be right on this." Gran Doma sighed. It frightened everyone there but they couldn't do anything as it was just rumors.

"Alright, so we are to only act once we get the information but for the Grand magic Games. We need to bring in my security incase something does happen. We must protect everyone." Natsu stated.

"You're correct, we should. Why does we bring in the army for the few days? They would love to be there most likely and they just have to portray Crocus." another man hidden by the shadows asked.

"Yes.. yes that might work. I'll give the orders to Doranbolt to make their way to Crocus." Org said aloud as he got up from his seat to head off and talk to Doranbolt.

"Jewell then, with that. This meeting is dismissed." Gran Doma retorted and got up to leave.

"Hm.. I'll see you all soon at the Grand Magic Games." Natsu said aloud as he waved and exited the meeting room.

"Natsu.."

Natsu looked to the side and saw Mirajane, Erza, and Happy standing there waiting for him.

"Hey." Natsu told Erza, Mirajane, and Happy with a smile.

"How was the meeting?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she walked towards him.

"Good. They discussed the information about Zeref that Jellal gave us." Natsu replied to Mirajane as he held hands with Mirajane and Erza. Happy used his wings to fly on to Natsu's shoulder.

"That's good. So what's the plan for the next 2 weeks before everyone in Fairy Tail start arriving early?" Erza asked Natsu. All three of them went through the main doors of the Crocus castle and stepped on the main streets of the city.

"I don't know.. probably just relaxing and have some fun I guess." Natsu offered with a smirk.

It was two weeks before the first Fairy Tail wizards were suppose to arrive. Natsu had asked everyone to arrive early so he could choose the teams before the Grand Magic Games started.

For now Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy would just relax and prepare themselves for the Grand Magic Games.

The Tenrou group who live on were pumped and now they were almost ready to make their comeback.

* * *

In a forest just 50 miles away from Crocus a meeting had begun. The meeting was small and in a area in the forest where light could not easily get to. But at the meeting stood 2 people talking and almost 100 people standing behind one of the those men.

This was not just a regular meeting of sorts, this was a meeting of a dark guild and a man from the magic council.

"So Crawford.. I hear somehow the magic council has gotten rumors about our plan." a man with a hood ask Crawford as he kept hidden in the dark night. Around him were many of his dark guild leaders.

"Yes.. it's a bit worrying that it has happened. That's why I've come to you I need one of the dark guilds to eliminate someone." Crawford smirked. He was a former magic council chairman but was allowed to sit on the recent meeting at Crocus. So he knew exactly who leaked the information.

"So who's the man we've got to kill?" another man whose identity was hidden asked Crawford

"His name is Natsu Dragneel. But be warned he's the fifth wizard saint and he's the Fairy Tail guild master. He's strong." Crawford replied to the man.

"How interesting.. I guess you can count that man as dead now. We'll easily kill him without him even knowing he's dying." the man evily laughed.

"Hmm.. good luck then. But make sure you finish the job or I can't make a deal with Tarturus to keep you all alive." Crawford informed the man and turned around to leave.

"Phantom Knight be ready to go! The guild that will destroy Fairy Tail is us! In 2 weeks we kill the guild master of Fairy Tail!" the man yelled as he heard over 100 people yell and cheer.

Phantom Knight was no mere dark guild. They were the largest and one of the strongest dark guilds out there. Now they were given a task to kill Natsu.

"Everyone! We go to Crocus in two weeks! No one will stop us!" the man with his identity still unknown yelled and again everyone around him cheered with excitement.

"Good luck.. you better not fail your job." Crawford laughed and disappeared into the shadows as he left them all cheering.

"Bring out the beer! Let's party because we've got the easiest job ever!" the man laughed again as a few members brought barrels of beer out and started to crack them open.

"Sir.. are you sure? All the rumors say Fairy Tail is stronger than ever right know." a man asked as he went up to the apparent leader.

"It's fine.. rumors also have it that this Natsu guy has not one but two wives. We just got to capture them and hold them hostage. Once we trick him we can kill him." the leader smiled as he thought it would be simple.

"Yeah! If he's gonna die anyway we can bang the two women!" a random person laughed.

"Yes.. yes.. Yes. Now quiet down. I've got the best plan of how to do this ever..." the leader started to say as everyone around him grew quiet.

* * *

Chapter 4... is complete! Ahh another chapter down, and the next chapter to start working on.

We saw a lot happen in this chapter. The juicy lemon, Natsu vs the beast to show again how strong he truly is, surprise Erza and Kagura meeting, Jellal and his group I on fairy tail, the wizard council meeting, and lastly the start of the next arc.

The start of the Grand Magic Games starts next chapter with the biggest twist of a life time. It's gonna start out all nice and turn evil quickly.

We should be seeing what happens with Phantom Night, who's going to be the two teams for Fairy Tail, and the start of the grand magic games.

Few questions to answer:

Is Natsu going to have children with Mirajane and Erza? Yup, it's been heavily hinted at this chapter but most likely will happen after the big battle.

Happy?! Yes! He's in the chapter a lot more. Writing every character in fairy aTail really is hard.. sorry! Thought I've added him a lot more! Carla will be added more when Wendy comes back from training.

Teams? Yes the teams are being thought over and worked on. One of the teams will be the dragon slayer team (Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue) the next second team will have gray, jet, Droy, Juvia and I don't know who else. Lucy won't be in the grand magic games. Lucy is too weak and I hate how she always is getting naked everywhere.. at-least Gray has a reason.. Lucy doesn't.

Will I explain the relationship between Natsu and Zeref? Yup! Is gonna be there with even a back story! :D

Battles to find out how will be on the teams? Yup! That will be done next chapter which is why there all arriving 1 week early.

Before I work on chapter 5 of this story I need to work on a chapter of Retell of Fairy Tail and Magic Can Change Someone, then i can work on the next chapter of this story! :D

Also if anyone is a fan of Natsu x Ultear, I made a one shot of that pairing called "Salamander and the Time Mage."

Well.. that's it for the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! See you in chapter 5! I'm having great fun writing this as it's been a blast! :D

-ValinNight


	5. Chapter 5 - The Grand Magic Games Begin!

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 5 - The Grand Magic Games Begin!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"Hey I was here first!"

"Shut the hell up, I was!"

"Just shut it and open the booze! I need a drink..."

"What are you all doing here?" Natsu asked as he yawned. He was coming down the stairs wearing his normal cloths and was tired. For the last two weeks he had been able to sleep in and relax with his two wives. But now it was early in the morning and people were screaming.

"What do you mean? You asked us to be here a week early!" Macao yelled at Natsu.

"O.. Yeah. Damn it! It's already been two weeks?" Natsu asked as he sighed. His break was now over sadly.

"It's alright boy.. being the guild master is always hard. So it sucks to be you!" Master Makarov went up to Natsu and tried to cheer him up. But just made it worse as he ran away to grab a near by barrel of beer.

"Hey.. what's going on?" Erza yawned as she walked into the main area of the bar.

"Erza.."

"H-hot.."

Natsu turned around to see what they were all blabbering about and saw Erza. She was wearing one of his shirts which greatly showed her curves and her breasts while only wearing a pair of panties, or at least so he hoped.

"Erza.. I think you need to go back and grab some clothing." Natsu told Erza as a drip of blood ran out of his nose. Even to this day Erza was smoking hot as anything she wore showed her curves of her hips and breasts.

"Hmm?" Erza looked down and saw what she was wearing.

"Gah! Requip!" Erza yelled as she shriked and changes her clothing.

"Thank you.." Erza replied to Natsu with a slight blush and sat down next to him.

"So.. It looks like everyone is arriving on time. Hopefully in the next day we can pick the teams." Mirajane said aloud as she walked down the stairs and atleast was wearing proper clothing.

"Yeah. That's the goal." Natsu sighed.

"B-but w-we'reee still going t-to kick assssss." Master Makarov yelled as he hiccuped and continued to drink his beer.

Fairy Tails base for the Grand Magic Games was a local bar with a hotel above it. It was called "The Fairy Bar." The bar was your typical bar with a bunch of tables, a bar with lots of beer, and chairs which were easily replaced. But of course once everyone had arrived they had to put up a magic barrier to protect them from spies and people destroying the walls.

Boom!

"Ahh.. not a bad place.." Gildarts sighed as he looked around and was glad to find the place and not get lost. Crocus was truly a large place.

"Gildarts...!" Mirajane yelled as she looked at Gildarts. Instead of using the door, Gildarts went right through the wall.

"Uhh... Not the balls!" Gildarts squeaked as he covered his balls with his hands and watched a demon stare at him.

"The wood is behind the bar, go get some now and fix it!" Mirajane yelled at Gildarts as she pointed at him then behind her towards the back end of the bar.

"Yes!" Gildarts yelled and ran through another wall as he went to the back of the bar.

"You do relize he's going to cause more damage then he will fix, right?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"I know... But that's money we would to waste to fix it." Mirajane sighed.

"Sheesh.. my dad's already destroying the place I see." Cana laughed as she peaked her head through the hall Gildarts made into the bar.

"Hey, glad you got here early." Natsu waved at Cana.

"Thanks, I also brought someone else." Cana replied as they watched a grumpy Laxus walk in and behind him was his team. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

"Ahh good.. the person we needed." Natsu told Cana as he looked at Laxus.

"Ahem.." Gildarts coughed.

"Uh.. this isn't what it looks like.." Laxus looked up at Gildarts from where he just sat down. Without realizing what he had done, Laxus wrapped his arm around Cana shoulder.

"Right.. you've just got your arm around my daughter!" Gildarts yelled as everyone felt powerful magic start to activate.

"You want to go old man." Laxus stood up and got ready to fight as lighting wrapped around his arms.

"Laxus! Gildarts!" Natsu yelled.

"What?!" Laxus and Gildarts yelled back at Natsu.

"You can beat on each other when we host the fight to see who will be on our two teams going into the Grand Magic Games." Natsu suggested with a smile.

"Heh.. I'm starting to like this fourth master we've got." Laxus said aloud as he sat back down. Just the way he liked it, he was going to be able to beat people up without getting into trouble.

"Fine.. I'll wait." Gildarts sighed as he sat down and grabbed a bear out of some random persons hand.

"Ahem." Mirajane coughed as she went up to Gildarts.

"Crap! I'm working!" Gildarts yelled and went back to grabbing the wood to fix the whole he made.

"Not that bad of a place.." Sting said aloud as he walked in to the Fairy Bar.

"I agree." Rogue agreed with Sting as they walked in with Frosch and Lector walking next to them.

"Hey.. glad you could make it. How was training for 3 months." Natsu asked Sting and Rogue.

"Good Master Natsu. So when do we get to see Fairy Tail's teams for these games?" Sting replied to Natsu with a question of his own.

"Once everyone arrives and goes through their fights." Natsu told Sting with a smirk.

"Can't wait." Sting told Natsu and walked over to a bench to sit down with his team and Lector.

"You know Wendy you really shouldn't push yourself." Natsu heard through the door with his dragon slayer hearing.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled with a big smile as she Natsu and starting running towards him.

"Carla!" Happy yelled as he flew down the stairs and straight at Carla.

"Dumb cat.." Carla muttered and stepped behind a wooden pool.

Splat.

"Oww.." Happy moaned as he fell onto the floor with a large bump on his head.

"Hey.. how was training?" Natsu asked Wendy and Carla as Wendy gave him a hug.

"Good, I learned two new Sky Dragon Slayer secret attacks!" Wendy replied with a huge smile.

"Hell yeah! Your getting stronger!" Natsu replied back and gave her a high five.

"We're here! Sorry we're late!" Gray yelled as he bursted through the door huffing.

"Heh.. when did running get so hard?" Lucy asked aloud as she tried catching her breath back.

"Since you got fat." Gajeel responded to Lucy as he causally walked in with Pantherlilly flying above him.

"Hey! Don't be mean." Levy told Gajeel as she hit him in his arm.

"Ahh.. the disppearing group has reappeared." Erza announced as she looked at Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, and Droy.

"Heh.. that was Lucy's fault! We barely got to train." Gray cried as he sat down and hit his head against the table.

"But.. you unlocked second origin. Correct?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Yeah.. wait. How did you know?" Gray looked up at Natsu and asked him.

"Heh.. because." Natsu replied with a short answer that didn't tell Gray much.

"Because why?" Gray asked Natsu again.

"Because." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Because he isn't going to tell you." Erza cut them both off and told Gray. She never liked people repeating the same word non-stop.

"Fine, so when do we know who's on the teams or not?" Gray asked Natsu as he figures from Natsu and Erza's answer that they didn't want to say why.

"In about an hour I'll explain how the teams will be picked." Natsu replied as he looked around and started to see who wasn't here.

"So the beautiful lady has returned from training.." Sting told Lucy as he walked up to where she was sitting.

"Ahem... stay away from the princess please." Loke appeared out of nowhere and stood between Lucy and Sting.

"And why should I have to do that?" Sting asked Loke.

"She isn't yours." Loke responded back.

"So? I can still talk to her." Sting replied back with a smirk.

"You want to go?" Loke asked a he raised his fist ready to fight.

"And do the two of you want to shut it or do I need to force your mouths shut?" Erza yelled from were she was sitting at.

"No ma'am!" Sting and Loke yelled as they ran away from each other.

"Hm.. looks like everyone is here." Natsu said aloud so only himself, Mirajane, and Erza could hear it.

"It looks that way." Mirajane replied to Natsu with a kind smile as she sat down next to him.

"Then I guess we better get this started." Natsu sighed as he stood up.

"Hey. Everyone quiet down." Natsu said aloud but everyone just ignored him.

"Alright. I guess you want to play that way." Natsu laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natsu screamed and instantly everyone went quiet.

"Good, now that I have your intention. If you all could kindly follow me to the arena in which we can find out who will be in our two teams." Natsu explained to everyone as he held Mirajane's and Erza's hand. He started walking out of the main doors of the Fairy Bar with everyone walking behind him.

* * *

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games Arena everyone. This is where all the vents will be held and where we will be holding our few fights to choose teams. Now the only rules is not severely hurt someone. Other than that.. who's fighting?" Natsu asked everyone who was following him as he entered the arena through one of the tunnels leading into it.

The arena was a large arena with surrounding walls to block attacks from people getting hurt and large amount if stands for the people to watch the games. Above them all were three massive statues.

"The sign-up is right here. Though.. if you are already of S-class rank you will not have to sign up." Mirajane announced as she showed everyone the sign-up board in her hands.

"So Gildarts, Laxus, Jet, Droy, Sting, and Rogue will not have to sign up. They're already on the team if they want to join the events." Erza explained for the S-class wizards.

"Hell yeah!" Jet and Droy yelled as they gave each other a high-five.

Mirajane handed the sign-up board to the first person and people started to pass it around as they signed up. After waiting a few minutes and all the people wanting in on the fight signed up, it was handed to Natsu.

"So.. Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Lucy, Freed, Cana, Bickslow, and Elfman are the ones fighting it looks like." Natsu said aloud as he read the list of names.

"Well.. me and my buddy here are gonna go have our standoff. Have fun Natsu." Gildarts laughed as he grabbed Laxus by the head and wrapped his right arm around his neck.

"Great.." Laxus sighed over what Gildarts was doing to him, thought he didn't mind the fighting part.

"Gildarts.. Laxus. Don't hurt each other too severely. You're both already on the teams, so I need you both. Got it?" Natsu told Gildarts as he watched them leave to fight.

"Alright.. fine. I'll go easy on the kid." Gildarts laughed and waved good bye.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Laxus yelled as Gildarts pulled him away.

"Master, I'm surprised you didn't want to watch that fight." Freed told Natsu as he walked up to him and watched as Gildarts took Laxus away.

"Yeah.. actually I really do. Though I've got to watch the bunch of you sadly." Natsu sighed.

"Alright, everyone to the side of the arena please!" Mirajane yelled as she pointed to a spot to the side of the arena.

"So Gajeel, who you want to fight?" Natsu asked Gajeel as he stopped him from walking towards the edge of the arena.

"Hmm.. him." Gajeel replied to Natsu as he pointed towards Jet.

"Jet! Get over here, you're fighting Gajeel." Natsu yelled and waited for a Jet to walk over to him.

"The first battle! Gajeel vs Jet! Go!" Natsu yelled and ran out of the way as the fight begun.

"I thought you were going to have people on the list fight eachother not fighting people over here.." Alzack commented as Natsu walked up to him and started watching the fight.

"Hm.. No. That wouldn't do what I want to see. I just want to see how strong they've come. So they can fight whoever they want." Natsu replied to Alzack as they watched the first attack be launched by Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled as he sent a iron-like gray stream at Jet who instantly disappeared and appeared in another spot.

"Phew.. sheesh that always scary." Jet laughed and took off.

"High Speed: Slash!" Jet yelled and sent a wave of air from his leg as he kicked away from Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's sword!" Gajeel yelled before Jets attack hit him and with his ono sword Gajeel blocked the attack but was pushed back some.

"High Speed: kick!" Jet yelled and used his speed once again so he would appear in front of Gajeel and hit him.

"Not happening." Gajeel yelled and ducked under Jet's attack as he dodged the attack.

"Not bad.. you're keeping up." Jet laughed.

"Geehee." Gajeel laughed as he smiled. He was enjoying this fight.

"Should we?" Natsu asked Erza from the side of the arena.

"The whole goal of this is to see if they can keep up and fight against S-class like people. Gajeel can, so I think he passes." Erza replied to Natsu.

"This fight is over!" Natsu yelled out to Jet and Gajeel as they were about to go at it again.

"Huh?! This fight is just barely starting!" Gajeel yelled back at Natsu.

"I know.. but that isn't the point of this fight. It's just to test you Gajeel." Natsu replied.

"Alright.. So who's going to be the next fight?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she looked down at the board of names.

"Easy.. I want to get rid of a few people off this list." Natsu replied and smirked.

"The next fight is Lucy vs Cana!" Natsu yelled.

"W-what?" Lucy gasped.

"Alright.. let's go!" Cana yelled with a beer in her hand. She was drunk like normal.

"Hey.. Isn't this unfair?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Not really.. Cana is strong. Almost S-class, if you can't defeat her then you won't make it in the Grand Magic Games." Natsu replied as he was straight forward worth it. Basically, Natsu just called Lucy weak.

"Fine.." Lucy mumbled and ran out to the middle of the arena to begin fighting with Cana.

"Cana vs Lucy! Go!" Natsu yelled.

"I open the gate of the Lion: Loke!" Lucy yelled aloud and Loke appeared from a door as he walked out.

"This is gonna be easy." Cana laughed as she took out a card.

"Hey Master! Let me show you some of the new cards I've got. I'm gonna one-hit K.O. Lucy." Cana yelled with laughter.

"Hmm? If she does that would be interesting.." Natsu said aloud.

"Agreed.. It would show how much stronger she's gotten." Erza replied to Natsu and agreed with him.

"Yeah right, like I would let that happen! Let's go Loke!" Lucy yelled and tarted running towards Cana with Loke by her side.

"Sorry Lucy.. and Loke.. also everyone else. This might be a bit cheap. Card Magic: Strip!" Cana yelled and before she threw her card she apologized to everyone standing.

Poof!

Smoke covered Lucy once Cana threw her card.

"H-hot!" Loke stopped running and looked at Lucy as his nose started pouring blood out of it.

"This is way better then the new issues of Sorcerer's Weekly!" Macao and Wakaba yelled as blood gushed out of there noses.

"Yup.. Cana really used a cheap one there." Natsu laughed as he moved Mirajane I front of him and buried his face into her face to get the image out of his head.

"Oh my." Mirajane giggled as she covered her mouth and her cheeks went red.

"W-what? Whys everyone looking at me?" Lucy asked. "And when did it get so chilly?" Lucy quickly asked another question as she felt the wind rub against her.

"Heh.. so you shave that part yourself I see." Cana laughed as she pointed at Lucy's upper thighs.

"Huh? Gah!" Lucy shrieked as she looked down to see no clothing but her belt. Lucy quickly tried to cover her parts but was not able to.

"Alright, this fight is over. Cana has won and someone give Lucy something to cover up!" Erza yelled and informed everyone.

"Once Lucy's got clothing on again the next fight will be Freed vs Bickslow." Natsu informed everyone as one of the men took there shirts off to help cover Lucy.

"Hey mommy.. why's Lucy got those two huge balls on her chest?" Asuka asked aloud as she was sitting on Alzack's shoulder.

"Uh..." Alzack attempted to think of answer.

"Um.. just because. You'll find out when your older." Bisca replied to her daughter as sweat fell from her forehead.

"I think one of you two really need to talk to Lucy about not losing her clothing a every battle she gets into." Natsu suggested to both of his wives.

"I agree.. her clothing is always getting torn or she's always stripping like gray during a battle." Mirajane giggled.

"Ready when you are master." Freed said aloud once he got into the middle of the arena with Bickslow.

"On 3 the fight will commence." Natsu yelled.

"3. 2. 1. Go!" Natsu started to yell and begun the fight between Freed and Bickslow.

"Let's go my babies!" Bickslow yelled and with his babies he started running at Freed

"Dark Écriture: Wings!" Freed yelled as he wrote runes on his arms and everyone watched as purple wings got released from his back. Right away Freed pushed off into the air.

"My babies! Let's fly!" Bickslow yelled as he watched Freed and jumped onto one his puppets to start flying into the air.

"Baryon Formation!" Bickslow yelled as he took to the air and his babies starting to make a circle. Once they were in a circle they begun to spin till they glowed.

Boom!

"Hm.. no thank you Bickslow." Freed said aloud as he turned into runes and disappeared as his Bickslow's attack missed him. Freed then reappeared behind Bickslow.

"Dark Écriture: Fear." Freed pointed at Bickslow and everyone watched as Bickslow stopped and grabbed his head.

"This.. Is fake.. This is fake." Bickslow muttered as he calmed his breath.

"We know each other very well." Freed laughed as he unsheathed his sword and pushed off toward Bickslow.

"Woah there!" Bickslow yelled as he broke through Freed's runes and dodged his sword.

"Amazing, they're both even and easily dodging each other's attacks." Levy said aloud as she watched the fight.

"Yeah.. they're a great team." Jet told Levy as he also watched the fight.

"Is this fight about done Natsu?" Erza asked a Natsu as she watched the fight. "No wonder why Master Makarov had them in the running for S-class." Erza told herself as she continued to watch the fight.

"Yeah.. we are." Natsu sighed as he overly enjoyed standing them fight.

"The fight is over! Please come back!" Mirajane yelled once she heard Natsu say the fight is over.

"Alright.. thank you master for allowing us to show how strong we are." Freed flew to Natsu and told him as he stopped his magic.

"Yeah, thanks." Bickslow agreed with Freed.

"Yeah!" Bickslow's babies repeated.

"Welcome, let's see... ahh.. looks like we have Gray next." Natsu said aloud as,he smiled to himself.

"Alright, who am I fighting?" Gray asked Natsu as he got up from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Don't know, who you want to fight?" Natsu asked Gray.

"I don't care, just give me a fight so I can show you strong I am." Gray replied back to Natsu.

"You sure?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Yeah.." Gray replied with a confused look.

"Alright, Erza have fun." Natsu spoke as he looked Gray in the eyes. Fear, that's the first thing he saw.

"Gray you better give it all you've got." Erza provoked him as she started walking towards the middle of the arena. She already knew why she was chosen. To test Gray and to see what he would do when he faces someone stronger than him.

"Alright, let's go!" Gray yelled as he made it to the middle,of the arena and got into a fighting stance.

"Come at me whenever you want." Erza replied as she took her jacket off with her requip magic and requiped a single steel sword.

"Ok.. but aren't you going to switch into a armor set?" Gray asked before he started to attack.

"No, there's no need for it." Erza answered Gray with a demonic smile.

"Fine! Ice-Make: Sword!" Gray yelled and made a sword out of his ice Mage magic.

Gray went into a full sprint as he charged at Erza thinking if he used all his power with his sword he could move Erza's sword and hit her.

"Gah!" Gray screamed as Erza easily blocked his attack with her single sword and pushed his sword away. Erza gave Gray a nick of his arm as she finished blocking his attack easily.

"Ice-Make: Bow!" Gray yelled and made a now of his ice make magic. "Ice-Make: Arrows!"

"Come on now. Gray it feels like you've gotten weaker." Erza laughed as she cut Gray's arrow in half as it was shot at her.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Gray muttered. Nothing he did so use worked.

"Ice-Make:Hammer!" Gray yelled and jumped into the air. Gray slammed the hammer down on Erza as he used his force from his body to push down on her.

Crack.

Gray watched as his hammer he held started to crack and break in his hands.

"Like I said, give me all you've got Gray." Erza said aloud as she briught her sword back down from being over her head. When Gray slammed his hammer down in Erza she had thrusted her sword into his hammer to stop it from hitting her.

"Damn! Ice-Make: Cannon!" Gray yelled as he ran away from Erza and turned around to make his next thing. Gray made his cannon out of ice and started to charge his cannon to fire at Erza.

Boom!

A stream of ice was fired at Erza.

"Gray.. you really need more time to train." Erza told Gray as the smoke cleared from Gray's attack. A dot of blood rolled down Erza cheek. As Erza used her sword to block Gray's attack a single piece of ice broke off and sliced her.

"That that was my strongest attack. Yet.. it barely gave her a paper cut." Gray whispered to him self.

She was strong before the 7 year time skip. Now she was even stronger and way past a monster. "And.. Natsu's stronger then her." Gray muttered. His old team and friend that had gotten left behind were truly stronger than him.

"This fight is over, Gray's learned his lesson." Erza said aloud and smiled at Gray.

Gray only looked up to see Erza walk away from the Erza unharmed as he was heavily breathing.

"Alright.. let's see. Who else?" Natsu said aloud as he looked at his board.

"Hey Mira. You want your brother?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he looked at her next to him.

"Hm.. Sure." Mirajane happily agreed.

"W-wait! It's not manly to fight my sister!" Elfman yelled.

"Alright then. You don't get a chance to fight in the Grand Magic Games then." Natsu replied to Elfman's scream as he crossed his name from the board.

"W-wait.. it's manly to fight in the Grand Magic Games though! Look at how manly my muscles are! I've trained!" Elfman yelled.

"Elfman. It's your decision. You fight against Mira or you don't participate." Natsu told Elfman with a very hard tone of voice.

Elfman looked at Mirajane the back at Natsu. "B-but." Elfman tried to say.

"It's not manly to complain." Natsu replied back to Elfman with a smirk.

"Damn.. he's really going to make Elfman fight Mira?" Macao whispered to Wakaba.

"Yeah.. but works for us. We get to see Mirajane's sexy outfit." Wakaba replied with a perverted smile.

"F-fine, I'll fight her." Elfman replied as he slowly walked toward to the middle of the arena.

"Good luck!" Natsu yelled to Elfman as he watched Mirajane also walk toward the middle of the arena.

"Take Over: Beast Soul!" Elfman yelled as he started his take over and transformed into the beast that once hurt Lisanna.

"Take Over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane yelled as she started her regular take over. She didn't need the strength to defeat Elfman.

"Raagghh!" Elfman roared and went running towards Mirajane with his arm out ready to punch.

Mirajane just stayed where she was and demonically smiled at him.

Crack!

Boom!

Mirajane caught Elfman's punch and flipped him up In to the air as if it was nothing.

"Elfman.. you're gonna have to try harder." Mirajane laughed aloud.

"Ow..." Elfman moaned as she stood back up for being thrown.

"Raagghh!" Elfman roared again and went charging towards Mirajane.

"Elfman.. brute force won't do anything. You need strategies." Mirajane sighed as Elfman went running towards her.

Boom!

Everyone watched as Mirajane slammed her fist into Elfman's face and rocketed him into the side of the arena.

"Well.. this fight sucked to watch." Natsu sighed.

"It wasn't going to be a good one Natsu. It wasn't the reason why Mirajane fought him." Erza replied with a laugh at Natsu's reaction.

"Yeah... I know. But he could've tried a tiny bit harder. Seriously how's getting knocked out in two hits manly?" Natsu asked.

"It isn't.." Warren nervously replied to Natsu as he watched the fight.

"Hopefully he's learned a new lesson." Mirajane said aloud as she walked back to Natsu and decided to sit in his lap.

"Who we got next?" Erza looked over to Natsu and asked.

"Juvia and Wendy. But Wendy's not fighting. I'll just have her train with you or Mira for a few days." Natsu replied back to Erza. Wendy was still like a little sister to him.

"So then the last person is Juvia?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Yup! Juvia who you want to fight?" Natsu yelled and looked over to Juvia.

"Juvia wants love rival!" Juvia yelled and looked over at Lucy who was still only wearing someone's shirt.

"W-what.. why me?! I don't like Gray!" Lucy yelled.

"What do you mean? You've done things with him already." Natsu yelled over to Lucy and made sure Juvia could hear.

"Wait.. what?" Gray asked.

"Juvia must kill Lucy!" Juvia screamed and ran towards Lucy.

"That was a bit mean Natsu.. I think I might be rubbing off on you." Mirajane giggled.

"Hurry Macao and Wakaba! Grab the blow up pool and find some mud!" Makarov yelled with a perverted smile.

"Where?! Someone use there magic and fill this with mud!" Macao yelled.

"Glad they haven't changed much.." Natsu laughed and watched as Juvia jumped onto Lucy.

"Mira.. I think I agree with Natsu. We need to have a talk with Lucy about losing her clothing." Erza sighed as watched Juvia use her water to hit Lucy. Juvia's water attack was sharp so it ripped Lucy's shirt off of her so she was once again naked.

"Woo!" Master Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba screamed as blood gushed out of their noses.

"See! What are those two big balls on her chest?" Asuka yelled as she tugged on her mother's hand.

"Um.. we'll tell you later when you grow up. Don't worry about them." Bisca replied to her daughter.

"But mommy's aren't as big." Asuka told her mother as she looked up at her.

"Uh.. don't ask." Bisca sighed as she became a bit grumpy.

"Ouch.." Natsu chuckled at what he heard from Asuka talking to her mother.

"Yeah.." Mirajane giggled.

"Juvia must be the only one that a Gray loves!" Juvia screamed as she continued to fight Lucy.

"Juvia I don't like Gray!" Lucy yelled as she was whipped by Juvia's water.

"Woo!" Master Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba screamed as even more blood bursted out of their noses.

"Juvia.. calm down. The fight's over." Natsu yelled to stop the fight.

"Juvia will calm down.." Juvia sighed as she gradually walked away from Lucy who had red marks all over her body from being whipped by Juvia's water.

"So who's on the teams?" Gray asked Natsu as everyone watched the smallish cat fight between Juvia and Lucy.

"Sometime tomorrow I'll tell you all. I'm going to sleep on it and think for a bit." Natsu replied to Gray's question as he stood up and started walking out of the arena with Mirajane and Erza.

"Hmm.. what happened to Laxus and Gildarts?" Natsu asked aloud as he walked.

"No idea.." Erza replied.

* * *

"Alright so Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, and Wendy for the Fairy Tail Team A. We'll need one more person for that." Erza said aloud as she sat on the bed with Mirajane and Natsu.

"What about the other team?" Natsu asked Erza as he looked over her shoulder at her papers. Erza was curdled up and relaxing in Natsu's lap as he leaned back against the bed rest while they worked. Their goal was to get the two teams figures out.

Mirajane was lying next to them as she was designing outfits for all the teams.

"The other team will be Gildarts, Gray, Jet, Droy, Freed, and Bickslow. So that team is already completed." Erza answered Natsu's question as she looked at her piece of paper.

"Hm.. who else do we have that could fit the first team? All of the first team are dragon slayers." Natsu sighed as he started to think.

"Well.. there's Cana, Juvia, Evergreen, or Elfman." Erza suggested.

"Yeah.. but. Cana is the strongest out of that team, Evergreen is the second strongest, and Elfman.. eh." Natsu told Erza.

"Eh.. Elfman still has problems. He uses force instead of strategies. Like you used to do." Mirajane pipped in and poked Natsu with her foot.

"Mhm.. and I learned." Natsu replied to Mirajane and held Mirajane's leg as he ran his hands up her leg.

"Don't go any higher or everyone in this hotel will know what we're doing." Mirajane giggled as she felt Natsu run his hand all the way up towards her panties.

"Dang.. we need to get someone to make us sound runes tomorrow." Natsu noted to himself as he wrapped his arms around Erza and snuggled his head into Erza's shoulder.

"Well. I'll put Cana down for the team. Hopefully it will give it some balance as right know that team is basically dead in the water if we get a mobile challenge." Erza told Natsu as she wrote down Cana names for the first team.

"So.. Fairy Tail Team A is Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Wendy, and Cana as a reserve. Fairy Tail Team B is Gildarts, Gray, Jet, Droy, Freed, and Bickslow as a reserve." Erza read aloud to Natsu and Mirajane.

"Cool.. that's done and look at these. Won't these look so good?" Mirajane asked as she pointed to her sketch book where she made the team outfits. Fairy Tail Team A's outfits were all purple with black and Fairy Tail Team B's outfits were all black with white.

"Natsu everything ok?" Erza asked as she looked at Mirajane's sketches and looked at Natsu who was staring out the window.

"Something's not right.." Natsu muttered.

"What you mean?" Mirajane asked as she lifted her right eye brow up.

"Move!" Natsu screamed as he pushed Mirajane from the bed and pushed himself with Erza off the other side.

Crack! Ping!

All three of them looked up where they had just been and exactly where Natsu was sitting was a arrow stuck in the bed.

"What the.. what's going on?" Erza asked as she looked at the arrows.

"So.. the rumors are true. We do have a traitor in the council." Natsu sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"That arrow looks like it was meant for me. Aka.. someone's trying to kill me." Natsu sighed.

"Great.. now we don't be able to sleep soundly or know when we're safe." Erza sighed as she became a bit nervous. She didn't want anything happening to Natsu.

"We'll be fine.. let's grab Levy and Freed and ask them to put some runes around our room. Also let's switch rooms before that." Natsu suggested as he got up off the floor.

"Alright, let's go." Mirajane sighed and also got up off the floor.

* * *

"All teams be ready. By midnight both teams need to be in their room and be together. I don't know why but those are the rules. Got it?" Natsu asked everyone as they all sat around the main bar of the hotel they were at.

"Sure.. so in an hour we all head up to the room." Laxus stated as he took a sip of his beer and pressed a bag of ice to his eye. Laxus for some reason had a black eye.

"Will do.." Gildarts sighed as he held a bag of ice to his arm. For some reason Gildarts had a large purple bruise on his arm.

"Good, whatever happens I hope you all do well." Natsu told everyone and smiled as he left the Fairy Bar.

"So if everything goes right, both our teams should beat the preliminary with ease. Hopefully the event is easy for them." Erza told Natsu as she followed him outside and started walking with him.

"Good.. so where are we going exactly?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she walked next to Natsu and followed him to wherever he was going to.

"We're going hunting for a bit." Natsu replied to Mirajane with a smirk.

"The people who've been after us?" Erza questioned.

"Mhm.. I talked to a few people on the magic council and was given the ok to go hunt them down. Also if there's someone else connected to them I'm suppose to hunt them down as well." Natsu answered Erza's question.

"Ok.. can we know their names?" Erza asked as she tried getting some information.

"Yeah. It might be helpful to me and Erza so we could help you. We don't want you doing all the work." Mirajane agreed with Erza and kissed Natsu on his cheek.

"Mm.. I shouldn't.." Natsu sighed.

"But you will, right?" Erza whispered in Natsu's ear and kissed his cheek.

"Fine.. but on the way back you owe me. Got it?" Natsu sighed and told Erza and Mirajane.

"Deal." both Erza and Mirajane replied back to Natsu with a very big smile.

"We're hunting down the dark guild Phantom Knight. Also a man named Crawford.. he was a member of the magic council but recently our information's been showing he's working with the dark guilds for some reason." Natsu informed Erza and Mirajane.

"Phantom Knight.. that's a very large dark guild. We would need help. Are you sure that only the three of us should be going?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Who says all three of us are going?" Natsu replied with a smirk.

"W-what? Who else is going?" Erza asked with a bit of a shock that Natsu had already planned ahead.

"Natsu!" Both Erza and Mirajane looked to the side and saw a pink haired girl running straight at Natsu.

"Wa- oof!" Natsu yelled as he was talked down to the ground.

"Hey Meredy.." Natsu sighed as Meredy hugged Natsu.

"You really need to calm down Meredy.." Ultear sighed as she walked out of the shadows with Jellal.

Without realizing where they were walking to Natsu had walked Mirajane and Erza to a back isle.

"Uh.. Master Natsu is everything alright?" Ultear asked as she saw Natsu's expression go sour and he got up from the ground.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LATE! I wanted you on one of the teams so I didn't need to send a drunken girl!" Natsu yelled at Jellal and hit him on his head.

"Eh.. sorry." Jellal replied as a drip of sweat rolled down his head.

"Mhm.. I'll see about switching you in after this job is done." Natsu sighed.

"And how will you do that? The magic council is still after Jellal." Erza asked Natsu as she used her hands to show fake quotations marks. The magic council wasn't really after Jellal anymore because Natsu struck a deal with them.

"Easy. Mystogan." Natsu replied with a smirk and started walking towards the directions of the city gates.

"True.. he could easily pass as Mystogan.." Mirajane announced as she thought to herself.

"Hey.. shouldn't we get back to the topic?" Ultear asked as she started walking towards Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza as they all started walking.

"We are. We're walking towards their camp now." Natsu laughed.

"You've already figured everything out I see." Jellal laughed as he agreed with Natsu.

"Yup." Natsu replied with a smile.

"You two ok?" Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane as he looked over and some them getting a bit pissed.

"You Idiot! You can plan something like this but you can't plan children?!" Erza and Mirajane together yelled at Natsu.

"Uhh.." Natsu started to say.

"Talk about that later.. we've got a friend stalking us." Ultear whispered to everyone.

"Interesting." Natsu replied to Ultear and sniffed the air for there the scent of said person.

"Does it match?" Ultear asked Natsu.

"Mhm.. smells exactly like one of the guys." Natsu replied.

"Erza. If you could." Natsu told Erza as he looked at her.

"Alright, I'll be back." Erza sighed as she smiled at Natsu. Erza departed from the group and quickly disappeared.

"We'll be there soon so be ready." Natsu told everyone.

"Gah!"

"Erza's gotten quicker." Meredy noted as they all heard a scream.

"Of course she has." Mirajane replied to Meredy.

"He isn't following us any longer." Erza said aloud as he ran up to them and looked up. Above them was a symbol of Crocus, Fiore's capital city.

"So in just a mile we reach the camp." Natsu stated as he stopped at the gates.

"So.. we're just going to barge in?" Jellal asked Natsu.

"Yup.. none of them would be ready so it would be the fastest way. Also we should be able to catch Crawford." Natsu replied.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza yelled as she decided to use one of her old armor sets.

"Take Over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane yelled as she started her magic.

"You all ready?" Natsu asked as he lit his hands on fire. The fire was no ordinary fire though, the fire he was using was pure white.

"Let's go!" Ultear said aloud with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright." Meredy sighed and got ready to push off.

"Lead the way." Jellal told Natsu.

Natsu pushed off from where he was as the solid ground under him cracked. Natsu, Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy where all running full blast straight at the camp. Erza and Mirajane pushed off towards the camp from the sky.

"Fairy Flame Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled as he arrived at the camp and sent a spiral of white fire in a stream at his first enemy.

"Gah!" people started to scream as they were hit.

"Heavenly Beams!" Jellal yelled as he started to send out white beams of light at people.

"I'm beginning to think we really didn't need to be here.." Ultear sighed as she arrived with Meredy behind her. Natsu and Jellal in two hits took out half of the camp.

"True.." Meredy giggled.

"The air is clear, was a few of them but they have been taken out." Mirajane yelled as she and Erza landed on the ground. Natsu and Jellal were still fighting the rest of the men.

"So the black haired woman thinks perverted thoughts about her master I see." a voice said aloud from behind Ultear.

Ultear right away turned around with a slightly red face.

"W-what?" Ultear stuttered.

"You." the man spoke as Ultear saw him and pointed at her. "Think perverted things about that man." The man told Ultear as he pointed at Natsu.

"W-what.. and what kind of magic allows you to find that kind of stuff anyways?" Ultear asked.

"My name is Manis and I'm an A-class wizard of the dark guild Phantom Knight. I use perverted magic to fight people." Manis told Ultear as he bowed. He was a skinny man with brown hair. He has scars across his face and arms as he wore a jacket and torn pair of pants.

"P-perverted magic?" Mirajane stuttered as she looked shock.

"HOW DOES SOMEONE IN A DARK GUILD USE PERVERTED MAGIC?" Erza yelled as all 4 girls sweat dropped.

"No.. that's not a good question. The real question is why is Ultear having perverted thoughts about our husband?!" Mirajane screamed as she looked at Ultear. There was now a very pissed demon in front of Ultear.

"I can explain..?" Ultear sighed.

"Perverted Magic g-." Manis started to yell as he started casting his magic spell. He was quickly interrupted by Mirajane as she slammed her fist into Manis's face.

"Explain.. now!" Mirajane yelled at Ultear.

"Uh.. I can't." Ultear sighed as her cheeks grew red.

Boom!

All four girls looked to the site to see two massive explosions go off.

"Anyone find Crawford?" Natsu asked as he calmly walked towards the girls.

"No, looks like he wasn't here." Erza replied to Natsu.

"Let's head back then, Phantom Knight really didn't stand a chance against you two." Ultear said aloud as she tried getting away and distract Mirajane.

"Alright, but when we get back we're having a nice talk. Ok?" Mirajane asked as she rested her hand on Ultear's shoulder.

Ultear gulped as they all started their brief walk back to the Fairy Bar.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he looked at Ultear.

"O.. nothing." Ultear lied as she felt the eyes of a demon staring at her.

"Dumbass perverted magic user.." Ultear muttered to herself and they went back to the Fairy in silence.

* * *

"Hey.. why's everyone in the main bar know?" Natsu asked as he opened the door to the Fairy Bar. Inside were all the teams cheering and drinking with everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Heh! Why not! Both Fairy Tail A and B made it past the preliminary event, didn't you see?" Gildarts informed Natsu.

"Uh.. no. Was a bit busy finishing something up." Natsu replied to Gildarts as he grabbed a seat and sat down.

"So what ranks did we get or what numbers?" Erza asked as she joined Natsu.

"We don't know. We were only told that we got in." Laxus informed Natsu as he continued to drink his beer. He was sitting at a table with Cana who was drinking beer right out of a barrel.

"Interesting.. so we'll know tomorrow then. That's good to know." Natsu laughed.

"By the way Cana, you still want to be a part of the team or do you want to get switched out?" Natsu turned around and asked Cana.

"Hmm.. does it mean I get to drink more beer?" Cana asked Natsu.

"Yup." Natsu answered with a laugh. It was a question he was expecting from Cana.

"Then sure, switch me out." Cana replied back as she picked up her barrel and continued to drink her beer.

"Alright thanks." Natsu told Cana and got up.

"Well.. I'm going to head to bed early. Fairy Tail Team A and B, make sure you get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow's the first big day." Natsu told everyone.

"You're lucky.. we'll talk about what happened later." Mirajane told Ultear and walked towards Natsu as she left a very nervous Ultear.

"Night everyone." Mirajane yelled and followed Natsu up the stairs towards there room. Erza quickly followed behind.

* * *

"Hello and welcome everyone to the Grand Magic Games. I'm your host Chapati Lola! With me is Yajima a former Magic Council member. Also with me Is Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced to everyone as the Grand Magic Games arena filled with cheering fans.

"Hello and welcome." Yajima announced as he waved to all the fans from the announcement area. "We will be pod casting this and explain to you what happens throughout the 5 days of the Grand Magic Games."

"Hi! And welcome! Make sure you cheer for Blue Pegasus because we're gonna win!" Jenny cheered as she cheered for Blue Pegasus.

"Hello and welcome I'm your host Mato!" Mato yelled as he flew up into the air and started to look around at all the cheering fans.

"In just a few minutes we're gonna bring out the guilds to see who made it through the preliminary event." Mato informed everyone as he flew around arena.

"Well here comes the first group! In eighth place Its Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapati yelled as he informed everyone and the crowd went wild.

"Now this is a bit embarrassing.. we just made it." Gildarts sighed as they walked into the open arena of screaming fans.

"Fairy Tail is known as the rowdy guild and being the number one guild. Let's hope these 6 Fairy Tail wizards can show it!" Yajima informed everyone as everyone watched Gildarts, Gray, Jet, Droy, Freed, and Bickslow walk out.

"Next up is a wild guild! In seventh place is Quatro Cerberus!" Chapati yelled and everyone started cheering at Quatro Cerberus.

"Quatro Cerberus is known for it's wild party's and fights." Yajima informed everyone as Jäger, Warcry, Rocker, Nobarly, Semmes, and Bacchus walked out cheering.

"Now we have the next guild in sixth place. Of all the the guilds, they have the most beautiful one. Let's bring them out! The all women's guild, Mermaid Heel!" Chapati yelled as hearts filled his eyes from the women he was looking at.

"Hey! They made it!" Natsu yelled as he waved at Kagura.

"They might be female, but they're one of the candidates of being the strongest guilds in Fiore." Yajima informed everyone as the crowed cheered and whisked for Beth, Araña, Risley, Kagura, and Millianna.

"Oo! they're coming out! It's the best guild of them all, in fifth place is Blue Pegasus!" Jenny yelled as she cut Chapati off.

"Men!" Ichiya yelled as he walked out with Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and a blue cat behind him.

"Hide me!" Erza yelled as she quickly went behind Natsu and ducked.

"The perfume! I smell it! Erza Scarlet my de-." Ichiya started to say but was stopped by Hibiki.

"Sorry Ichiya we don't need a reminder of last time." Ren sighed as he stopped Ichiya and walked off.

"Blue Pegasus is another great candidate as one of the strongest guilds. Though they have a weird theme of men.." Yajima explained as the girls in the arena started screaming and cheering.

"Now in fourth place we have a guild with a wizard saint! Lamia Scale!" Chapati yelled with excitement.

The crowd started cheering as Jura, Lyon, Toby, Yuka, and Chelia walking out.

"Lamia Scale will be a very tough guild to beat as Jura is the sixth wizard Saint." Yajima informed everyone.

"Another guild is coming out! they're relatively new but still strong. In third place it's Raven Tail!" Chapati yelled an she informed everyone.

"Raven Tail! What!" Makarov yelled from the stands where Raven Tail was standing at.

"Great.. this should be interesting." Natsu sighed as he saw Nullpudding, Flare, Obra, Kurohebi, and Alexsi walk out.

"Now let's bring out an even better guild. We've seen them grown huge this last year and are now competing against Fairy Tail as one of the strongest guilds. In second place it's Sabertooth!" Chapati yelled as Sabertooth entered the arena.

"So.. they did come." Mirajane sighed as she saw Minerva, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, and Larmin walk out.

"Great.." Natsu sighed as the crowd went crazy with excitement.

"Sabertooth almost matches Fairy Tail in strength and has given Fairy Tail a run for their money in the recent years. Even now Sabertooth came a few ranks higher then them. Just shows that they're strong." Yajima informed everyone.

"O really?" Natsu whispered with a smirk. There was still one spot left and Fairy tail Team A was still missing.

"And now. The first place team, the one that beat the preliminary match the fastest. Fairy.. wait what?" Chapati asked as he looked at his note card.

"How interesting.." Yajima laughed.

"How is this fair?!" Jenny yelled.

"The first place team.. Is Fairy Tail Team A!" Chapati yelled as the Fairy Tail Team A came out into the arena.

"Yay! Fairy Tail Team A won first!"

Everyone's face went white as they turned around to see who cheered. Mavis Vermilion sat behind them cheering.

"Mavis..!" Natsu and Master Makarov screamed in shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" Natsu stuttered.

"I was bored at Tenrou Island.." Mavis replied with a smile.

"Alright.." Natsu sighed and looked over at Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Wendy, and Mystogan walk out.

"How is that fair!?" Jenny yelled.

"Well.. technically speaking every guild was allowed two teams. It's just that Fairy Tail was strong enough to get both of their teams in." Yajima informed everyone of the rules.

"How interesting.. so both Fairy Tail Teams can stay!" Chapati yelled.

"So that's our eight teams competing in the Grand Magic Games. Now let's prepare for the first event!" Mato yelled excitingly as the crowd cheered over excitement.

* * *

Someone where far, far away there was a man slowly walking towards Crocus. Though he was several hundred miles away.

"I can feel it..." the man sighed as he smiled.

"I know it..." the man cried as he continued it smile.

"How long has it been since I saw you?" The man continued to cry as tears rolled down his pale skin.

"My demons.. even my book could never kill him."

The man stopped where he was and looked up as his black hair moved out of his red eyes. The man who was walking towards Crocus was the man name Zeref.

"Natsu.. it's almost time." Zeref cried as he remembered the last time he saw Natsu when he was young.

~~~Flashback~~~

The forest was lush green but was for some reason dying. A man walked through that same forest and all around him the forest was dying.

The trees, grass, flower, and even the animals were just withering away and dropping dead as he walked through it.

But what he never knew was that this same forest was a home to a large red fire dragon and a small pink haired child.

"Hey.. why is everything around you dying?" a small voice asked.

Zeref turned around as quickly as he could to yell and hoped the child would survive.

"So are you going to stop killing the plants?" the small voice asked again.

"He's alive. He's alive next to me." Zeref thought to himself as his eyes opened wide.

"Are you going to answer?" the small voice questioned Zeref.

"Um.. sorry. I was just letting my magic off." Zeref answered the small kid in front of him. The kid in front of him had short pink hair, a white scaly scarf, a ripped pair of shorts, and no shirt.

"Who are you?" the small boy asked Zeref.

"Me? My name is Zeref. What's yours?" Zeref asked the small child.

"Me? I'm Natsu." The small child answered.

"Alright Natsu.. and why are you in this forest?" Zeref questioned Natsu.

"I'm looking for my dad." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Such a innocent child.. how.. how can someone like him survive my magic?" Zeref thought to himself.

"And who's your dad?" Zeref asked Natsu.

"He's a red dragon." Natsu replied to Zeref with a giant smile.

"A dragon.. so maybe he doesn't know his parents." Zeref sighed to himself.

"Alright.. so what type of magic do you use?" Zeref asked Natsu as he was now trying to figure out how Natsu survived and is surviving around him.

"My dad taught me fire dragon slayer magic." Natsu replied with another giant smile.

"So.. It's not his magic. Weird." Zeref thought to himself.

"What about you?" Natsu asked Zeref.

"O.. I'm just traveling." Zeref replied to Natsu with a lie to not tell Natsu the real reason.

"Hm.. you staying in this forest?" Natsu asked Zeref.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Zeref replied to Natsu with a question if his own.

"Wanna travel together?" Natsu asked Zeref.

"Hm.. sure why not." Zeref replied back with a small smile. "Maybe I can learn about him and why he can survive my magic." Zeref thought to himself as he continued to walk with Natsu deeper into the forest.

~~~Flashback end~~~

"Soon.. just a few days we'll finally end this." Zeref smiled as he talked to himself and the wind which was howling around him.

Zeref was happy. He would see his friend that he hadn't seen in a long time soon and maybe finally die. A dream that he so hoped would come.

* * *

"So I hear the guild we payed got wiped out a few days ago." a demon asked as he felt a presence enter into his pitch black cave.

"Y-yes.. they were wiped." Crawford gulped as he looked at the demon in front of him. Sadly he didn't know which demon it was as he had a clock covered his body. All he knew was that this demon was from the dark guild Tarturus.

"And what about you? Has anyone figured out that you're working for us?" the demon quietly asked.

"No. The council still didn't know and still think I'm no danger to them." Crawford replied to the demon with a smile.

"Good. If you had been known about, I would have to kill you." the demon laughed.

"What should I do know? Should I find another dark guild to find and kill the guild master of Fairy Tail?" Crawford asked.

"Wait for new orders. There's been a rumor that Zeref might like the guild master of Fairy Tail alive so he could use him for himself or use his magic to live longer." The demon replied with a snicker.

"W-what how does Zeref know the guild master of Fairy Tail?" Crawford questioned over the new information.

'We're not sure. We're still trying to figure that out ourselves. So calm down. Wait for new orders and head back to Crocus so people don't start looking into you." The demon told Crawford as he slowly started walking out of the cave into the night.

"We must contact Zeref to make sure this is true. If not we need him dead. He is too big of a threat at the moment." the demon thought to himself as he walked away from the cave and leaving Crawford to do what he was told.

* * *

Oww.. chapter 5 hurt. Took way longer to write then expected. Sorry about that. I'll make sure to write it but quicker.

Though a few things I need to tell and ask you all..

This coming memorial weekend, I'm heading off to Momo con in the USA. So that should be fun but it might mean a delay in my writing once again.. :c

Another thing is I without realizing it, bashed on Lucy a tiny but in the small tournament between Fairy Tail. Sorry about that.

Three.. Natsu x Erza/Mirajane/Ultear/Meredy lemon? Up to you all.. I'm not adding Ultear and Meredy to Natsu, just maybe one lemon for a bit of fun ;) again up to you all.

Now for the story.

The first of a few flash backs with Zeref has been shown.. Each flash back Zeref will be closer to Natsu in Crocus. ;D for the big fight of course. Also the demons will start stirring. So in the next few chapters and days of the grand magic games you will see more of them appear. I also will be explaining the back story behind some of then. Example that free guy, I really want to go into detail with his back ground. Gonna be epic.

The exceeds... *caugh* I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I keep forgetting about them! Though! I promos you! They will have there moments like in the normal grand magic games. Also I plan to use them with Wendy when the demons come. So they are planned but I keep forgetting them. Though I did give them a moment in this chapter when happy reunited with Carla. And even said pantherlillys name... . sorry.

Now that the grand magic games days are starting you will all see the differences I add to it, you will see. I'm giving Freed and Bickslow some love also in this series. :D

Other than that.. Chapter 5 is done! Woo! Cya in chapter 6. I've got to do to write a chapter of magic can change someone first then chapter 6 of this one :p

Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who is supporting this story. It means so much and I love reading all of your reviews. It gets me super excited seeing everyone favorite and following this story also. So again thank you so much! It means the world to me!

-ValinNight


	6. Chapter 6 - The Grand Magic Games Day1,2

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 6 - The Grand Magic Games Day 1 and 2

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"It's time! Let's bring out our participants and begin the first event!" Chapati yelled in excitement.

"Hm.. let's see who the guilds will send out." Yajima thought aloud as he looked at the teams.

"So who do you think will be sent out Mira?" Lisanna asked Mirajane as she looked down at the arena with the rest of Fairy Tail who weren't in the Grand Magic Games.

"Don't know, it's all up to the teams. But hopefully it's someone strong." Mirajane replied to Lisanna with a smile as she stood next to Natsu who she was leaning her head against.

"Hmm.. team b wouldn't send their strongest person in so I believe Gray will be it. For team A it's gonna be Rogue, that would be the smartest thing." Natsu said aloud as he thought about the teams.

"And why's that?" Laki asked Natsu as she was curious.

"Because you don't want to put your strongest out in the first match, also Rogue can use the shadows to hide. So whatever this event is, Rogue should be able to compete in it." Natsu answered Laki.

"And here they come out!" Mato yelled as everyone watched as the participants started walking towards the middle of the arena.

"Gray from Fairy Tail Team B! Beth from Team Mermaid Heel! Jäger from team Quatro Cerberus! Nullpudding from Team Raven Tail! Eve from Team Blue Pegasus! Rufus from Team Sabertooth! Lyon from Team Lamia Scale! And last but not least Rogue from Team Fairy Tail A!" Mato yelled as he informed everyone of the participants coming towards him in the middle of the arena.

Everyone in the crowd stated to cheer as the participants walked and waved.

"Now it's time to explain how the days of the Grand Magic Games will proceed. The first thing that'll happen each day will be an event followed by five battles." Chapati explained to everyone.

"The teams will earn points depending on how they performed in the event. For each event the team may pick 1 person to participate. In the by battle the sponsers will have a right to choose fighting pairs. The losing fighter will earn 0 points, whilst the winner gets 10. If it ends I a draw there will be 5 points distributed to each. Now Mato would you announce and explain our first event?" Yajima informed everyone and asked Mato a question.

"Of course, the first event is called hide and seek!" Mato announced and a massive spell appeared above everyone's head.

"What the.." Erza muttered as she looked above her. Above the arena was a massive spell starting to glow red now.

"The first event will take place in the city." Mato informed everyone as they watched the arena become a miniature city.

"What the..." Gray muttered as he disappeared and appeared one second later in the city.

"All wizards, the rules are that each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody knows where the others are. Whoever launches an attack first gains one point and the one who is hit loses one point, thus the game becomes hide and seek. To make matters harder, numerous clones of each contestant will walk around the city to confuse everyone. Attacking a clone will result in a one point deduction. Now that the rules have been explained, let the game begin!" Mato said as he explained the rules to the cheering crowd and 8 participants through his magic.

"3!" Mato yelled.

"2!" Yajima announced

"1!" Chapati excitingly announced

"Go! Mato yelled as the first event officially began.

"Alright, let's see how to find people.." Gray muttered as he started running off in between buildings.

"We have no way to tell who the real one is. Best bet is to just hide." Rouge muttered and uses his dragon slayer magic to go into the shadows.

"Hmm interesting the two Fairy Tail wizards are hiding and trying to figure out how to find people while the rest are just simply wadering around or blending in." Mato informed everyone as he spectated the city that the 8 participants were in.

"Gah!" Gray yelled as he was hit by a spiky arm.

"Team Raven Tail takes the first point!" Mato yelled as Gray disappeared.

"Really?" Gray asked aloud and stated to run. He was already negative one point.

"W-what?" Beth yelled and was sucker punched by Lyon.

"Lamia Scale takes a point!" Mato yelled.

"Heh! So there you are." Nullpudding laughed as he found Gray.

"Hey! Why are you going after me?" Gray yelled as he dodged Nullpuddings spiky arm.

"Eas- gah!" Nullpudding screamed as he disappeared in front of Gray.

"Hm. Annoying person." Rouge muttered as he came out if the shadows.

"Hey.. th-." Gray started to say but disappeared.

"Sorry, we might be in the same guild. But I'm still trying my hardest." Rogue announced and disappeared back into the shadows.

"Wow! Team Raven Tail loses it's pint and Fairy Tail A gains two points!" Mato informed everyone.

"O come on!" Gray screamed as looked up at the score and saw he was at negative 2.

"Team Quatro Cerberus gains a point as Jäger takes out Eve from Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced as he watched the fight.

"Hmm.. something isn't right." Erza sighed from Fairy Tail's area.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Sabertooth.. they came in second, yet they haven't done anything yet," Erza told Natsu.

"Hmm. yeah you're right. They haven't." Natsu replied back as he started to worry.

"Hmm.. maybe it's time. They're all calculated.." Rufus laughed from where he was standing on top of one of the buildings.

"Found someone!" Gray yelled as he spotted Rufus standing on top of a building nearby.

"Too late." Rufus laughed.

"Memory-make: a night of falling stars!" Rufus yelled as he formed a spell behind him. Rufus then sent 7 radiating bolts at the 7 other participants in the arena.

"Oh my! In a single move Sabertooth takes the lead!" Mato yelled as everyone watched all 7 bolts hit the other 7 particpants perfectly.

"It was a perfect spell to take the upper hand as the event ends." Yajima shared his thoughts to everyone as the a buzzer sounded to end the event.

"The scores are In, let's review them!" Chapati informed everyone as a small screen appeared in the middle of the arena and the city started to disappear.

"Sabertooth got 7 points, Fairy Tail A and Quatro Cerberus gain 1 point, and the rest of the teams gain no points!" Mato announced.

"Ouch.." Natsu sighed.

"Hm.. Sabertooth is definitely strong." Master Makarov said aloud as he looked impressed.

"Yeah, but it's only the first day." Natsu replied Master Makarov with a smile.

"Now don't settle down yet, it's time we move onto the next event!" Mato yelled in excitement as the participants of the previous event walked back to their specific areas.

"Next up is our 5 battles!" Chapati excitingly screamed to the crowd.

"Gramps.. tell me what happened later. I have a few things I need to take care of." Natsu told master Makarov as he turned around and started to walk out of Fairy Tail's area with Mirajane and Erza.

"Brat, where are you going?" Master Makarov called out as Natsu left.

"Magic council meeting." Natsu sighed and waved good bye as they left the arena.

Once they were alone and on their way Mirajane pulled Natsu's hand slightly.

"Hmm.. hey Natsu, Erza, I'm going to get head off. I need to go talk to Ultear and Meredy." Mirajane told Natsu and started heading off towards their hotel.

"Alright.. I'll go there after my meeting." Natsu called out as he waved Mirajane good bye and went to the meeting with Erza.

* * *

"Ugh.. that was boring." Natsu cried out as he walked out of two large wooden doors.

"That boring?" Erza asked with a giggle as she saw Natsu rest against a wall and sigh.

"Yeah.. only was about the damn safety of Crocus." Natsu sighed. With the dark guild attempting to murder him, the council wanted to make sure the city was safe enough for everyone.

"The safety of Crocus is important though." Erza laughed.

"Yeah.. but still boring." Natsu replied and started walking back towards their hotel with Erza.

"Ehh.. still, any news on how the games are going?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Nope, though I am but curious what Mirajane is up to." Natsu laughed.

"Hmm.. same. I knew she was going to talk to Ultear and Meredy but I don't know why." Natsu responded to Erza as they arrived at The Fairy and went inside. "Though it's probably because both Ultear and Meredy like Natsu too much." Erza thought to herself.

"Still, I don't know why." Natsu laughed as they started to climb the stairs.

"Mmmm."

"Fuck, why does this feel so good."

"Um.. I have a bad feeling about this." Natsu whispered aloud as they finished climbing the stairs and stopped at their room. Both him and Erza were hearing moaning through the wooden door.

"Mirajane.. you perverted demon." Erza sighed. "She's worse then me."

"Uh.. should we go in or what?" Natsu asked as he was afraid of what would happen if he walked in on Mirajane doing one of her perverted things. Though in his mind he really wanted to. It meant he could see his wife naked which was always a good thing.

"Shh.. just quietly and let's see how long untill they notice us." Erza whispered to Natsu with a perverted smile.

"Great.." Natsu sighed and slowly opened the door. It opened up to a small hallway with the bathroom to the right. If you finish going through the hallway it led to a large king sized bed with black and white sheets and comforts. Around the room was a few paintings and a simple wooden desk. A basic room.

But inside was also an exciting experience. Ultear and Meredy were on the bed, butt naked, and chained to the headboard as Mirajane was behind them. But Mirajane was holding two toys which she was thrusting into Ultear's and Meredy's soaking wet sex.

"Ahh.. it feels so good. B-but I want Master t-to be the one d-doing this to me." Meredy cried as she arched her back and moaned aloud.

"I don't know.. you're going to have to plead to him." Mirajane demonically giggled. "What about you Ultear." Mirajane asked after as she looked at her. Ultear was leaning her head on the headboard and moaning softly.

"H-hell no. W-whatever y-you do to me.. N-Natsu will be the one I cum to." Ultear moaned and cried out as she tried to hold herself back.

As Erza heard those two cries a very perverted idea came up into Erza dirty mind. Erza walked over to Natsu who was just staring at the three naked woman and grabbed his pants.

"What are you doing?" Natsu mouthed to Erza as quietly as he could and tried to stop Erza. Erza got her way and pulled Natsu's pants all the way down.

Erza grabbed hold of Natsu's now fully grown erection and pointed at Mirajane's wiggling butt with a perverted smile.

"O.." Natsu replied to Erza with a small whisper. Natsu finished taking his pants off and boxers off.

"Ahh.. Mm!" Mirajane screamed as she was surprised at something pushing through her sex and someone grabbing her by her hips. Mirajane glanced back and was greated by a pair of lips which she kissed back.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned as she broke her kiss and felt Natsu's first thrust into her.

"Natsu?!" Ultear heard Mirajane whisper and started to hear their skin slap together. Ultear turned around to see Natsu thrusting into Mirajane as she completely stopped thrusting the toys into Ultear's and Meredy's sex.

"Guess I'll have to finish this." Erza sighed as she grabbed the two toys from Mirajane's hands and thrusted them back into Ultear and Meredy.

"Mm.." Meredy moaned as she turned around and stared at Natsu.

"Turn around Ultear, you're going to cum while you watch Natsu and Mirajane fuck." Erza whispered as she leaned over to Ultear's ear.

"N-no.. stop." Ultear moaned as she felt pleasure beyond belief. Erza repeatedly thrusted the toy into Ultear's sex.

"Natsu.." Meredy moaned as she watched Natsu's erection thrust into Mirajane. It was almost funny for her. Just seconds ago Mirajane was the one dominating her but now Natsu was able to dominate her so easily.

"Natsu, move Mirajane near Ultear's and Meredy's face. I want them to watch closely." Erza told Natsu as continued to pound into Mirajane who couldn't stop her moaning.

"N-no.." Mirajane moaned out.

"Sorry." Natsu replied as he kissed her neck and picked her up.

Natsu jumped onto the bed with Mirajane in his arms and sat down as he leaned his back against the head board. Natsu then made sure Mirajane could watch his eyes and started to pound into her once again.

"T-that's mean.." Meredy moaned as she was now inches away from Mirajane's butt like Ultear. Both Meredy and Ultear had a perfect view of Natsu's erection thrusting into Mirajane dripping sex.

"N-no.. please. I want to cum with Natsu!" Ultear yelled as she held herself back from cumming.

"Here." Natsu sighed and pulled Ultear closer to him. Natsu pulled the toy which Erza was thrusting into her out and pushed hiw own two fingers into her sex.

"Natsu!" Ultear screamed as she moaned aloud and arched her back.

"Well.. that did it." Erza giggled as she watched Ultear cum. "So Meredy, you're next?" Erza asked as she grabbed Meredy by her legs and thrusted the toy into her sex deeper.

"Ahh.." Meredy moaned as she squeezed the blanket beneath her tightly.

"Ehh.. let's have a race?" Natsu grunted as he grabbed hold of Mirajane's hips tighter. He was sitting there thrusting into Mirajane as he licked his fingers that had Ultear's juice on them.

"Hmm.. challenge accepted. Let's see who can cum first. Mirajane or Meredy." Erza agreed and started thrusting the toy into Meredy faster.

"N-no.. I'm going to break. Don't.." Mirajane moaned aloud as she felt Natsu pick up his pace and pound harder into her.

"Aw.. you don't want to get pregnant?" Natsu replied to Mirajane's moan with an evil grin.

"Fuck you Natsu!" Mirajane screamed and buried her head into Natsu's chest.

"Mm.. Erza. Why don't you join the race?" Ultear asked as she crawled over to Erza and looked at her. Erza still had her Blue skirt and clothing on.

"S-stop." Erza told Ultear as she attempted to use her one hand to stop Ultear from pulling her skirt down. Erza already knew she wouldn't last long her self. Her panties were beyond wet and she kept staring off at Natsu's erection which was thrusting in and out of Mirajane with a slapping noise.

"N-no.. No. NO!" Meredy started to scream as she arched her back away from the bed. She couldn't hold back and just lost the challenge.

"Yes.." Mirajane sighed as she moaned once again and stopped holding back. "Natsu.. get me pregnant." Mirajane giggled as she grabbed Natsu's head and buried it into her large bouncing breasts.

"Mm.." Natsu grunted between Mirajane's breasts and filled Mirajane's sex with his white seed.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed with joy as she came with him.

"Fuck.. I hate you." Erza moaned as she felt Ultear's finger push her panties aside and push into her soaking sex. She could've used her second hand which was now not needed by the breathing heavy Meredy but just let Ultear win as she wanted pleasure herself.

Click.

"You didn't." Erza whispered as her face went white.

"When did you steal the keys?" Mirajane whispered as she tried to calm down from her orgasm.

"Tough luck." Ultear said aloud as she looked at Erza who know had a chain on her wrist and the other chain was connect to Mirajane.

"I thought the one end of the chain was connected to the bed?" Erza asked.

"It was.." Ultear smirked.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Ultear then asked as she felt two strong hands grab her and turn her over onto her back.

"What do you mean? I thought this is what you wanted?" Natsu groaned as she pushed his erection into Ultear's sex.

Ultear started to moan as she felt something much larger then normal push open her tight sex and made her moan loudly.

"Natsu.. just don't get her pregnant. Your next cum is mine.." Erza moaned as she looked at Natsu and watched him thrust into Ultear. Ultear right away grabbed Erza by her thighs and pulled her sex down to her lips.

"Fuck.. that's hot." Natsu grunted as he continued to fuck Ultear and watch her lick and play with Erza's sex.

"If you want it, go for it." Mirajane sighed as she looked away from Natsu, Ultear, and Erza. Meredy and was staring at her sex which had Natsu's cum still leaking out it.

Meredy simply just smiled and pulled her chains with herself as she moved her head to Mirajane's sex and started to lick Natsu's cum out of Mirajane.

"Mira.. you're explaining how this happened later." Erza moaned out.

"Yeah.. I will. Pleasure first, explanation later." Mirajane moaned as she felt Meredy's tongue push into her and lick her sensitive spot.

"Fuck.. I can.. feel myself splitting open." Ultear cried out as the slapping sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room.

"Yeah.. took me and Mira a few weeks to adjust to it." Erza laughed and buried her sex back into Ultear's face.

"Mm.. you have no more." Meredy sighed as she left Mirajane's sex. She looked over to Natsu with a puppy dog eye face. She wanted more of his white cum.

"Fuck.. that face." Natsu moaned as he started to thrust into Ultear faster. Meredy wasn't just giving him a normal puppy dog eye face, her face was covered with drips of his and Mirajane's cum.

"N-no.. fuck. Too fast!" Ultear admittedly yelled. She was already close to cumming, but as Natsu started going fast she couldn't hold herself.

"Natsu!" Ultear yelled as she pushed Erza away from her face and arched her back as she felt her orgasm hit her.

"Fuck.. sorry Erza." Natsu moaned as he grabbed hold of Erza and rolled back onto his back with her. He right away pushed his erection into Erza and pounded into her.

"Natsu.. it's alright." Erza laughed. "I'm your wife, I've got to help you." Erza moaned as she rested her forehead against Natsu and kissed him.

"Not fair.." Ultear cried as she tried calming her breath down.

"Wives get his cum, girlfriends don't." Mirajane giggled as she crawled up to Natsu.

"Hey.. you're going to cum Inside of her, right?" Mirajane seductively whispered Into Natsu's ear as he continued to thrust into Erza.

All Natsu could do was open his eyes wide as he continued to thrust into Erza. Erza didn't let Natsu break there kiss and continued to hold herself down onto him.

"Come on.. fill her slutty pussy with your stringy hot white cum. Come on, I know you can feel it. You can even feel Meredy's tongue gliding over your hard dick as it penetrates deeply into your wife." Mirajane continued to seductively whisper into Natsu's ear as she left warm hot kisses down his face. She also saw Meredy crawl to Natsu's erection and started to run her tongue over it as he kept thrusting it into Erza.

Mirajane could tell Natsu was getting closer and closer to cumming into Erza. His face had started to go red and she could hear small grunts.

For Natsu he already felt the pressure hitting him and knew he was seconds away from cumming in Erza.

"Fuck, Natsu! Cum with me!" Erza stopped kissing Natsu and screamed.

"Fuck.." Natsu moaned as he let himself release his pressure inside of Erza and filled her with his cum.

"Fu.. ck.. that.. felt.. good.." Natsu sighed in between breaths.

"You say that yet your dick isn't going down." Meredy sighed as she stared at Natsu's erection and licked it. Though it was still standing up straight ready for action.

"Alright, then Meredy is the lucky one to finish Natsu off." Mirajane giggled as she grabbed Meredy hand and started to pull her towards Natsu. Meredy was now standing in front of Natsu and Mirajane was sitting by her leg.

"Wait.. give me a second." Natsu sighed.

"Why.. don't you want to fuck Meredy? See this? When I was originally thrusting the toy into her, it was almost too big for her." Mirajane told Natsu as she pointed to Meredy's sex which Natsu got a beautiful sight of.

"Don't lie to me." Natsu laughed as he slowly pulled himself up against the head board.

"I'm not.. have a look." Mirajane giggled as she slowly pushed her ring and middle finger into Meredy's sex.

"Ah.. that feels nice." Meredy moaned.

"See? I can barely move my fingers." Mirajane smirked as she moved her fingers around in Meredy's sex.

"Mm.. stop, I don't want to cum early." Meredy moaned from the pleasure as she rested her hand on Mirajane's head. Mirajane was just sitting there playing with Meredy's sex as Erza and Ultear were just lying down tired.

"Now, come on Meredy. Let's bring our master some pleasure." Mirajane smirked and started to crawl towards Natsu as she kept pulling Meredy to follow her.

"Fine, I'll make it better for you. I'll just have to make out with you as you fuck Meredy." Mirajane giggled as she straddled Natsu. Mirajane looked behind her and pulled Meredy by her ankles towards her self. Once Meredy was close enough, Mirajane pulled Meredy down so her sex was a mere inch away from Natsu's erection.

"Alright, I hope you enjoy Natsu." Mirajane whispered and captured Natsu's lips with her own as they both closed there eyes. As Mirajane made out with Natsu, Mirajane used her left arm to push on Meredy's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Meredy moaned as Natsu's erection forced her sex wider then she ever had it. Meredy was still a bit in shock as she wasn't ready for Mirajane to push on her.

"So.. this is what feels like to have Natsu's warm boiling dick in me." Meredy thought to herself as she felt her sex be filled just by Natsu's erection.

"O.. fuck." Natsu moaned aloud as he broke his kiss with Mirajane and squeezed her hips.

"Told you.." Mirajane whispered and pressed her lips to Natsu's once more.

"Meredy.. you've got to bounce up and down so you can make it better and more pleasurable for yourself and Natsu." Ultear told Meredy as she remained watching for the side. She had even brought one of her hands to her sex and started rubbing it.

"Yeah.. you do. If you want to pleasure my husband you need to make sure his dick feels your tightness." Erza giggled as she agreed with Ultear and started to rub her sex. As Erza pushed a single finger into her sensitive sex she could still feel the remaining sticky white cum in her.

"B-but.." Meredy started to say but felt a smooth skinned hand on her waist push up on her. She looked down to see Mirajane started to help push her up and down on Natsu's erection as she started to moan.

"N-Natsu..." Meredy moaned aloud.

"S-stop.." Natsu tried to moan In between kisses with Mirajane.

"Are you going to cum again Natsu?" Erza seductively whispered as she crawled over to Natsu with Ultear.

"Come on Meredy, faster!" Ultear pleaded as she grabbed Meredy and started to help her.

"It's going in and out of me faster!" Meredy yelled aloud with moans of passion.

"Mira.." Natsu moaned to her as his eyes went wide open. The sexy talk with the combination of Meredy's tight sex was already making him want to cum.

"Sorry Meredy." Mirajane said aloud and quickly pushed Meredy off Natsu's erection, pushing it straight into hers as he started to cum.

"Mm.. I had Natsu in me." Meredy sighed to herself as she crawled up into a ball and smiled.

"Natsu.. You cum way to much." Mirajane sighed as her heart beat was going nuts. She was not going to allow Natsu to somehow get another woman pregnant before her or Erza.

"Yeah.. but.. I thought.. that.. was.. a.. good.. thing." Natsu said In between deep breaths. He was still trying to get his breath back from making out with Mirajane and cumming into her.

"It is. Though we need to talk about a few things." Erza sighed as she pulled her self up to Natsu and rested her head on his chest. Erza could clearly hear Natsu's heart racing like a cheetah as Mirajane just continued to keep Natsu's erection inside of her.

"What.. do you mean?" Natsu asked as he wrapped his arm around Erza and started to look at her. He wasn't trying to laugh but Erza had her panties to the side and part of her white tank top on. Her jacket was long forgotten on the floor with her skirt.

Mirajane, Meredy, and Ultear were all butt naked and resting on the bed. The only difference was Mirajane still had Natsu's cum leaking out of her and she just had gotten off of him to lay down.

"She means about those two." Mirajane sighed and pointed at Ultear and Meredy.

"Girlfriends is the highest I'm allowing them to go. Wife belongs to you and me only." Erza told Mirajane.

"I guess.." Mirajane sighed.

"Wait.. what?" Natsu asked aloud as he looked at Mirajane.

"She means wer'e still your wives as we love you and you love us. Meredy and Ultear are your girlfriends, thought you can't sleep with them whenever. If you want to fuck, then get me or Mira." Erza informed Natsu.

"Yay!" Meredy yelled and jumped on Natsu as she hugged him tightly.

"O god.. it's growing again." Ultear shockingly said aloud.

"And here I thought you and me were the perverts?" Erza asked Mirajane with a laugh.

"Oh my.. Natsu my dragon you are too strong sometimes." Mirajane giggled as she watched Natsu's erection come back from the dead.

"W-wait.. I didn't mean- that feels nice.." Natsu moaned as he felt a smooth skinned hand grab hold of his erection and started rubbing him. Natsu looked and saw Erza bringing him pleasure once again.

"God.. I love you." Natsu moaned as he saw Erza smile and continue her handjob.

"I guess we'll talk more about this later then." Mirajane sighed with a slight giggle and started to run her hand down Natsu's chest.

"Guess so." Ultear agreed and watched what Erza and Mirajane were doing to Natsu.

* * *

"You look tired." Master Makarov said aloud as he opened the doors to The Fairy and saw Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane. Behind him was all of Fairy Tail and Team A and B.

"Hey, you guys are back. How'd Fairy Tail do?" Natsu asked as he got up from his seat at the bar. Natsu was sitting in the main bar as he waited for his two wives. The bar was a simple wooden bar with a nice gray granite counter and a bartender making drinks.

"Heh. We got our ass beaten!" Cana laughed as she pushed through the crowd of Fairy Tail wizards and sat next to Natsu to grab a drink.

"One barrel of beer please." Cana asked the bartender.

"What you mean you got your ass beaten?" Natsu asked as he looked at all the Fairy Tail wizards. They were still all looking down and standing at the front door of the Fairy.

"Well.. while you were in your meeting.. Jellal got beat by Jura and Droy got drafted by Flare." Master Makarov sighed.

"Really? Droy you got defeated?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah.. but it was a cheap tactic. She used her hair and threatened Asuka." Droy replied to Natsu.

"Hmm.. oh well." Natsu laughed and went back to drinking his drink.

"Oh well?" Laxus asked as he looked at Natsu.

"Oh well." Natsu replied with a care.

"Really? How could you say oh well? We got our asses kicked." Gray moved out of the crowd and yelled at Natsu.

Natsu stopped drinking and looked over at Gray as he got up. Natsu placed his drink on the granite counter and slowly walked towards Gray as his steps echoed throughout the bar.

"What type of wizards are we?" Natsu asked Gray as everyone in the bar felt a high magic power start to rise.

Master Makarov decided to say nothing as he smiled and knew right away what he was going to see. A saying that he was used.

"W-what?" Gray asked as he started to stutter. Even for him that magic he was feeling was beyond strong. It was like a monster was in front of him.

"What. Type. Of. Wizards. Are. We?" Natsu slowly repeated to Gray.

"F-fairy.. t-tail?" Gray stuttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Natsu asked as he put his hand up to his ear.

"We're Fairy Tail wizards." Gray whispered. He was still too nervous.

"Hey, did Gray just say something? I can't really hear anything coming from him." Natsu said aloud and raised his right hand into the air. Natsu pointed his index finger up and pointed his thumb left.

As Natsu finished raising his hand everyone started to smile and raise their hands as well.

"Now.. tell me!" Natsu yelled with a grin.

"WE'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" everyone screamed with joy.

"Who gives a damn that we lost? Tomorrow is a new day! Tomorrow we'll show them who Fairy Tail is!" Natsu yelled and everyone screamed in joy.

"Now, let's party!" Master Makarov yelled as he grabbed a barrel of beer and ripped the top off it.

"And you always said you would be a horrible guild master." Erza giggled as she stepped down the stairs and walked towards Natsu.

"Wow.." Macao said aloud and whistled at her.

"Hey, that's my wife!" Natsu yelled at Macao.

"Sorry master." Macao replied back and quickly ran away from him to prevent having to face his wrath.

Erza was not just wearing her normal clothing. She was in a black sleeveless velvet dress. The dress barely went half way past her thighs and and perfectly showed off her body. She wore a pair of black long high heels and a white long jacket like Natsu's wizard saint jacket. The jacket was just simply resting on her shoulders like Natsu always had his. Erza's long rose hair wasn't put up and Erza also had golden hoops on her ears. On her hand was her treasured piece of jewelry, her golden ruby ring with her and Natsu's name carved into it.

"Date night?" Master Makarov asked Natsu who was sitting by him as they both stared at Erza.

"Yup." Natsu replied to Master Makarov with a smile. Natsu was wearing a black pair of tuxedo pants, black dress shoes, and a white button down with no tie. On his button down Natsu had a black tuxedo jacket and his wizard saint jacket on it.

Natsu was still a bit surprised that people where just figuring it out, he normally never wore anything too elegant.

"Sorry I'm late couldn't find one my shoes." Mirajane sighed as she came down the stairs.

"Mira! Sisters aren't suppose to be wearing something like that!" Elfman yelled as he tried to stop people from looking at Mirajane.

"Elfman.. she's married and she's wearing that so people could look at her!" Lisanna yelled at Elfman as she went over to him and grabbed him by his ear.

"Thank you." Mirajane told Lisanna with a giggle as she walked towards Natsu.

Mirajane also wore a black sleeveless velvet dress like Erza's but a bit different. Her boots were like Erza as they where high boots going up to her thighs which the dress barely covered and her hair was free behind her without her normal hair tie on top of her head. On her shoulders was a black jacket which was only resting on her shoulders like Erza's. Like always she had her diamond golden ring with hers and Natsu's engraved In to it.

"So? Do I look good?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she went up to him and twirled around.

"Amazing.." Natsu muttered as his mouth fell open and Mirajane went up to him and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you." Natsu whispered to Mirajane as they broke their kiss.

"I love you too." Mirajane whispered back with a heartwarming smile.

"Come here." Natsu said aloud as he grabbed Erza and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." Natsu told Erza as he finished his kiss with her.

"I love you too." Erza whispered to Natsu as she smiled and hugged him.

"Hey! This is a bar!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"It's not manly to kiss someone's sister!" Elfman yelled at Natsu and ran towards him with his fist extended.

"Elfman.." Natsu muttered with a sigh as he caught his punch and slammed his fist into his head.

Boom.

Elfman was launched into a wall by Natsu and was knocked out instantly.

"Have fun brats." Master Makarov laughed and watched Natsu wave good bye as he wrapped his arms Erza and Mirajane's waist.

* * *

"It's an honor to serve you, my name is Sahara." Sahara bowed as she greeted Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza who were all seated down at their table.

For their date they decided to go to Crocus's most well known restaurant, The Wizard Fondu. Inside was an elegant place with massive widows and hanging crystal chandeliers for each table. Natsu's table was sitting right next to a window with a view of a lake. Since it was private seating, they were able to talk calmly without hearing anyone else.

"What would you like for drinks?" Sahara and asked them.

"Hi, just some water for me." Natsu replied to the waiter with a smile.

"Your best red wine please." both Erza and Mirajane asked her.

"Of course, I'll be right back with your drinks." Sahara told them and ran out to grab them their drinks.

"So.. about Ultear and Meredy, what's going on with them? You both know that I love you two." Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane.

"They like you a bit too much." Erza responded to Natsu with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry, just let us deal with it. Ok?" Mirajane asked Natsu with a smile.

"Alright." Natsu replied with a smile and relaxed as he enjoyed their date that night.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chapati screamed as the fans started to cheer and scream.

"Welcome everyone to day two of the grand magic games!" Yajima announced as everyone cheered even louder.

"I think day 2 should be an amazing day." Lahar announced as he showed everyone that he was the guest of the day.

"I think the crowd is cheering loud enough! Let's announce the first event!" Mato yelled as flew around the arena.

"Day 2's first event will be the chariot event. The chariot event is a race through the city in moving platforms. The participants are allowed to use magic." Yajima explained to everyone.

"Moving.. platforms." Natsu muttered as he placed his hand on his stomach. Even though he didn't mind transportation, it still brought back bad memories and feelings.

"Well.. Team A is done." Master Makarov sighed.

"Maybe.. there's still Wendy." Natsu told Master Makarov. Rouge and Jellal had competed yesterday so they couldn't compete In day 2.

"I'm going to die.." Gajeel muttered as he slowly walked toward the middle. He was for some reason picked to compete in the chariot event.

"Gajeel.. he's doomed." Pantherlilly sighed over his partner's weakness.

"Aye.." Happy laughed.

"Oh.. we're screwed." Natsu sighed as he watched Gajeel walk out to the center of the arena.

"Maybe.. but look, Jet!" Levy yelled in excitement as Jet walked out toward the middle.

"Hmm.. maybe." Natsu sighed with relief.

"Here they come!" Chapati yelled in excitement.

"Gajeel from Fairy Tail Team A! Jet from Fairy Tail Team B! Kurohebi from Team Raven Tail! Ichiya from Team Blue! Risley from Team Mermaid Heel! Yuka from Team Lamia Scale! Bacchus from Team Quatro Cerberus! Yukino from Team Sabertooth!" Mato announced as all the participants started walking out toward the middle of the arena.

Everyone in the stands watched all 8 participants arrive to the middle and just disappear.

"Now as you see, all 8 participants have been moved. They are being moved to the starting line." Yajima informed everyone as screens appeared in the middle of the arena so the viewers could watch the chariot event.

"There they are! They're getting ready!" Chapati yelled as the screens showed the 8 partisans ready to race.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go!" Mato screamed as 7 participants went running and one stayed behind.

"Ugh.." Gajeel muttered as he almost threw up.

"W-what Jet from Fairy Tail A stopped and running backwards!" Mato screamed as everyone watched Jet stop.

"Give me your hand." Jet sighed as he walked up to Gajeel.

"W-what are you.. doing here? Win the.. damn race!" Gajeel muttered between almost throwing up.

"Yeah.. but while I can beat all these guys in a race any day, I could also do this." Jet replied back to Gajeel as he picked him up and leaned Gajeel over his shoulder.

"High Speed!" Jet yelled and pushed off.

"Mennnn!" Ichiya yelled as he took the lead with Bracchus behind him.

"Stop talking about men!" Bacchus yelled to Ichiya as he calmly ran behind him.

Boom!

The wooden moving platform under them out of nowhere broke into thousands of pieces as Kurohebi laughed and took the lead.

"Open gate of the heavenly scales key!" Yukino yelled. "Libra, give these guys some weight!" Yukino yelled and took the lead.

"Gehe-." Gajeel started to laugh as he passed Yukino and almost threw up again on Jet who was holding him.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW UP ON ME!" Jet yelled and proceeded to take the lead from Yukino.

"Wow! Fairy Tail B and A take the lead!" Chapati screamed to the crowd.

"Wow.. they're almost at the finish line." Yajima announced as Jet, Gajeel, Yukino, and Bacchus entered the stadium as they increased their speed.

"Wow! There might be a tie!" Mato screamed in excitement as the crowd went wild.

"Jet.. drop me and throw me, Fairy Tail is getting first." Gajeel yelled as Yukino and Bacchus passed them.

"Alright, here's something new!" Jet yelled.

"Wait.. I didn't mean it!" Gajeel yelled as he was thrown off Jets shoulder.

"High Speed Gajeel Falcon kick!" Jet yelled as he kicked Gajeel towards the finish line.

"Oww!" Gajeel screamed as he was propelled past Yukino and Bacchus into the finish line.

"Gajeel from Fairy Tail Team A takes first place!" Mato screamed as the crowd went wild.

"That.." Natsu started to say.

"Just happened.." Erza muttered and finished Natsu's sentence.

"Jet from Fairy Tail Team B takes second!" Mato screamed as Jet passed the finished line.

"Yukino takes third and Bacchus takes fourth!" Mato yelled in even more excitement as people passed the finish line.

"Ow.." Gajeel muttered as he was still face down In the dirt.

"Nice idea Gajeel." Jet laughed as he walked up to him who was mumbled random things.

"And now that the other participants have passed the finish line, let's see their scores." Lahar announced.

"Sabertooth is holding the lead with 23 points. Raven Tail and Lamia Scale are tied for second place with 16 points." Yajima informed everyone if the first three place holders.

"Now let's get ready for the first battle of day 2!" Mato yelled and two names appeared on a giant screen.

"Jenny vs Freed!" Mato informed everyone.

"Aw.. I would've loved to see Jenny vs Mirajane! That would have been hot!" Chapati yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"How interesting, if you would want I could switch with her." Freed suggested as he walked out towards the middle of the arena.

"I don't know.. Mirajane isn't hot anymore." Jenny laughed as she smirked. Her goal was to make Mirajane get pissed enough to challenge her to a swimsuit battle.

"Really.. she really thinks this body isn't better then hers?" Mirajane muttered as she stood up and walked to the edge of the railing.

"Mira.." Natsu said aloud but it was too late and magic wrapped around Mirajane.

"Hey Jenny! You really think this body isn't hot?" Mirajane asked as she screamed to Jenny. Mirajane was now on top of the railing with her back arched and pushing out her breasts and butt.

"Hotttt!" Chapati yelled.

"Should we allow it?" Lahar asked the crowd as every make started screaming yes.

"Alright.. under specific rules the match will now be Jenny vs Mirajane who will be taking Freed's spot for this match in team Fairy Tail B.

"Shall we begin?" Mirajane asked as she disappeared and reappeared right next to Jenny in a blue swimsuit which were barely holding her large breasts.

"U-uh.." Jenny muttered.

"Don't lose." Freed laughed and walked away without a care what was happening behind him.

"Best pose!" Chapati yelled and Mirajane and Jenny started showing off.

Mirajane got on her knees and placed her right arm under her breasts and left arm above her head as she stuck a pose.

Jenny also got on her knees and gave a cute face as she pushed out her chest.

The crowd and fans in the arena went crazy from seeing them pose.

"Best swimsuit pose with glasses!" Chapati yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"Is this good?" Mirajane moaned as she used her transformation magic to put glasses on and got herself into a sexy pose. Mirajane was again on her knees and arching her back to push her breasts out.

"H-hot!" Chapati screamed.

"What about me?" Jenny asked as she got on her arms and pushed her butt into the air.

The cheering fans went even crazier.

"Next up is wedding dresses!" Chapati yelled.

"Natsu.." Mirajane yelled out for Natsu to come down and help her.

"Later." Natsu smirked and leapt into the air, covered in flames. While in mid-air, his flames turned golden. As he landed, the flames spread out widely, covering both him and Mirajane from sight. When they were revealed Natsu was behind Mirajane in a black tuxedo with his white Wizard Saint jacked over it. Before him stood Mirajane in an elegant white wedding dress with her back turned to her husband, facing Jenny. Natsu's arms were wrapped around her stomach and Mirajane's one arm was wrapped around his neck while her other rested on his hands, Natsu's head rested on Mirajane's shoulder.

Mirajane's dress was laced through the back and showed many patterns around her body as it wrapped around her tightly.

"Hibiki!" Jenny yelled and Hibiki jumped down and appeared in a suit.

"My lady." Hibiki told Jenny as he held out his hand as Jenny switched to a white wedding dress.

"That's hot!" Chapati yelled and the audience agreed as they screamed.

"Last one, battle form!" Chapati yelled as Natsu and Hibiki left.

"And now I have won.." Jenny muttered as she laughed.

"Right.." Mirajane giggled as she watched Jenny switch to her battle outfit.

"See?" Jenny yelled to the crowd of cheering fans as she showed her battle outfit.

"Amazing! How could Mirajane beat that?!" Chapati yelled out.

"O.. Mira please. Don't go overboard." Natsu whispered as he saw Mirajane's smirk.

Boom!

All around Mirajane burst into a swirling fire as everyone felt a massive surge of power as Mirajane disappeared into the swirling fire.

"Mira.. she had to do it the Fairy Tail way, did she not?" Erza sighed with a slight laugh.

"Fire.. Dragon.. Take Over." Mirajane screamed as her voice grew darker.

"W-what the.." Jenny muttered in fear as she watched the flames circle Mirajane.

"Are.. you sure?" Mirajane asked as the flames went out with the wind and showed her rams formation.

Mirajane now had scales all over every single part of her body but her face. Each scale was small with a color of fiery blackish red. She wore no clothing as the scales covered her and her white snowy hair just drifted back behind her. Around her face was almost scales hiding and her teeth became sharp canine teeth.

"Bye." Mirajane sighed and pushed off towards Jenny as she collided her fist into Jenny's face.

Boom!

As Jenny landed she made a creator from Mirajane's fire dragon's take over strength.

"Sheesh.. she really used that take over." Erza sighed as the crowd around them went crazy over what just happened.

"First Demon Dragon, then she has the Fairy demon, and now she has the fire dragon take overs. How many new take overs did my sister get?" Lisanna asked in awe over Mirajane's strength. Elfman was like Lisanna but he was more in shock at the power. Mirajane had gone light on him.

"4, you've seen three of them now. You won't see the fourth and final one for a long time. Only if it's an emergency." Natsu answered Lisanna's question as she watched Mirajane finish and start walking back towards him.

"As expected of Mirajane. She's known as one of the two Fairy Tail aces for a reason. Though it does help that she's married to the guild master of Fairy Tail." Yajima laughed as he informed everyone.

The whole crowd was completely awe stricken silent at what they saw. They all saw a demon rip apart her pray.

"That means Fairy Tail wins this round so let's move onto the next one!" Mato yelled wild being a bit nervous.

"Next up we have Toby Horhorta vs Kurohebi." Lahar announced as he adjusted himself and proceeded with the next event.

* * *

"That is it everyone! With Sting defeating Bacchus it ends the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato yelled as he flew around the arena.

"Yes it was a great day and the guilds are showing how strong they are. Raven Tail takes the lead by one point as they have 26 points. Mermaid Heel is behind them with 25 points and Sabertooth is in third with 23 points. In fourth is Fairy Tail A, fifth is Fairy Tail B, sixth is Lamia Scale, seventh is Blue Oegasus, and last is Quatro Cerberus." Yajima informed everyone if the placements.

"Heh... told you." Natsu laughed with glee as everyone saw that fairy Tail was close to the top once again.

"Still.. we don't know what will happen." Master Makarov sighed as all of Fairy Tail stated to stand up and leave with a bit more courage. Fairy Tail was making it's comeback.

"Alright everyone, let's head back and rest. If we try hard enough we can take the lead tomorrow!" Natsu yelled with excitement as everyone in Fairy Tail started heading back towards the hotel.

"Still.. we all still need to try our best." Mirajane reminded everyone as she leaned against Natsu who was leading everyone back.

"It's manly to win!" Elfman roared.

"Fairy Tail!" Asuka yelled with excitement.

Everyone was pumped up once again and smiling. Fairy Tail was going to win, that what's they all believed.

* * *

"B-but master.. please.. let me just blow all their heads up."

"Fine.. go ahead.. but make sure the person who's been informing the council is dead first." another voice replied to the first voice.

"Of course.. ahh.. finally I can kill!" the first voice screamed with excitement.

"So it's true." Master Purehito sighed. He pushed off and disappeared in the thick dark trees as he left the meeting he had witnessed. The dark demon guild Tarturus was active and beginning a hunt.

"If they plan to unlock face.. then they'll target Natsu." Master Purehito sighed once again.

"I need to get back to Crocus fast then." Master Purehito stopped and thought to himself.

After thinking for a bit he started running off as fast as he could, for the old man that he was it was extremely fast.

He knew that time was now ticking and he would only have a few hours when he informers Natsu and when the first demon that he whitnessed attacks.

* * *

"Plans.. they're moving forward." Zeref sighed as he looked up at the dark night skyl the moon that night was a full moon. A full moon that brought back a memory of him traveling with Natsu when Natsu was much younger.

It was the first time Natsu witnessed how Zeref has stayed alive this long.

~~~FlashBack~~~

"See? If you can focus your magic, you can make it appear in the palm of your hand. This is focusing your magic." Zeref informed Natsu as they walked through the forest that they had been traveling for weeks.

Luckily for them Zeref's magic hadn't made him kill or destroy anything around him yet.

"O.. I knew how to make my flame do that but never knew I was actually focusing my magic." Natsu laughed as he discovered something new about his magic.

"Yes. It's quiet interesting." Zeref laughed with Natsu.

"Hey! You hear that?"

"What? There's people around here?" Zeref whispered in shock as he became scared of what might happen.

"Sounds like it, maybe they might have food." Natsu relied as a bit of drool left his mouth.

"N-no." Zeref muttered as the bushes started to move and two Middle Ages man came out.

"Hey.. who are you two?" one of the older men asked as he pointed his gun which was in his hands at Zeref.

"Please.. don't! It might come!" Zeref yelled.

"What might come?!" The second man asked Zeref as he raised his gun at Zeref.

"N-no.. it's too late! Natsu, don't look!" Zeref screamed as his dark magic poured out of him and made a circle around him.

"W-what the. He uses magic." The first man whispered as he stepped back.

"Gah!" Zeref screamed as his dark magic broke the circle and went straight for the two men.

"Gah!" They both started screaming in pain as Zeref's dark magic wrapped around them and started to rip them apart.

"Gah-!" The two man continued to scream and disappeared as only their clothing and guns fell to floor. Zeref's magic has ripped apart and taken the two men's bodies and transformed them into energy as Zeref's dark magic came back to him.

"Not again." Zeref sighed with a tear running down his face.

"Y-you.. just got younger." Natsu muttered of what he saw. He didn't even care that Zeref had murdered two men.

"Yes.. I got younger. But I killed two men.." Zeref replied in shock. Natsu wasn't even caring what he had done.

"So? Back a few years ago some random person found where I was living with my dad and tried killing me. Well my dad got really mad and cut the guy in half with his claw." Natsu informed Zeref with a slight laugh.

"O.." Zeref replied and just went silent.

It was a bit awkward for Zeref as he thought Natsu would become afraid of him.

"So, why are we waiting around here? Shouldn't we start moving in again?" Natau asked as he patiently waited for Zeref.

"Umm.. I don't know. Let's move on I guess." Zeref laughed and started walking again with Natsu.

~~~Flashback End~~~

"Closer.. we're getting closer." Zeref sighed.

"My demons.. they should begin tomorrow.. and in a few days, I will see my son." Zeref whispered into the howling wind as he smiled.

* * *

"So?"

"Nothing.. all my sources have gone silent recently." Jellal answered as he sighed with defeat.

"Damn.." Natsu muttered and started pacing back and fourth. He was on top of the Fairy and trying to figure out new information of what was going on.

Master Purehito hadn't contacted him in days and every person he knew had no information.

What scared him even more was that there was a man that didn't use magic but could blow things up headed straight for Crocus.

The single survivor that had seen him kept repeating that it was a curse not magic, which confused Natsu even more.

"So.. what should we do?" Jellal asked Natsu.

"Nothing.. if this demon or whoever comes to Crocus, I'll take care if him. But still.. it means Tarturus is up to something." Natsu answered Jellal with a sigh.

"So it does.. I'm heading out. I'll look for more information." Jellal told Natsu and started waking towards the edge of the Fairy.

"Alright.. don't do anything stupid." Natsu replied to Jellal as he turned around and started heading towards the door into the Fairy.

* * *

Chapter... 6... Is done! Woo! It's taken some time as I've been at Momocon then my grandmothers place to see her for a bit. But now I'm in the car finishing this chapter so it's gonna be good.

Two quick things is that I'm working on a new Natsu x Kagura and Natsu x Mirajane oneshot! So those two will be fun. Probably going to write the Natsu x Mirajane oneshot first and write the next chapter of Retell of Fairy Tail. The chapter 7 of this story.

Now.. for this story. We went through Day 1 and 2 of the Grand Magic games and even got to see what Master Purehito went off to do.

Of course the lemon as well.. that was fun. For that lemon really extended it and pushed it. ;)

For all the people who want Ultear and Meredy to join Natsu, I'm a bit iffy. Mirajane and Erza as the two main girls/wives as you've read. I'm leaving Ultear and Meredy as girlfriends until Natsu develops more to them. So that will be fun. ;)

The next chapter should have day 3 and 4, Master Purehito returning, AND THE BEGINNING OF TARTURUS! The first demon should appear next chapter. ;)

Edit: Just got this back from my beta reader, and woo my oneshot that I'm writing is going well. I'm about half way done it! :D

Also your all lucky.. It's 3:30am atm for me that I'm uploading this for you all. ;)

Sorry that I didn't make 10k words but next chapter I promise a bit more in the next chapter for return. :D

Thank for reading! :D

-ValinNight


	7. Chapter 7 - The First Demon!

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 7 - The First Demon!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. There's only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"I need to go.. faster!"

Master Purehito was running as fast as his old legs could take him. He was already a few miles off from Crocus and could feel the magic in the air. The third day of the Grand Magic Games was near. He kept running without losing speed, as he jumped over a falling log he swiftly moved to the left to avoid crashing into a tree. The forest that he was running through was quite dense, but he had no choice. He couldn't let anyone see him running.

"Natsu.. be ready." Master Purehito whispered to the wind as he knew by the time he arrived one of the demons would already be in Crocus.

"Hello and welcome everyone to the third day of the Grand Magic games!" Chapati screamed with excitement as the crowd of cheering fans burst out.

"It should be a great day." Lahar announced to everyone. He was back again as the guest speaker for the third day of the grand magic games.

"Yes! Yes! Let's see if the guilds are ready!" Mato yelled with excitement as he jumped into the air and started to fly all around in the arena.

"Let's win!"

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild spot looked behind them and mouth dropped.

"Let's go! Fairy Tail win!" Mavis cheered again while everyone looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You're back?" Erza asked Mavis.

"Back? I've been here the whole time.." Mavis replied with a smirk.

"Huh? If you've been here the whole time then how come we didn't see you?.." Macao asked.

"I was up there.." Mavis replied as she pointed towards the massive statue on top of the arenas roof.

"O.." Macao whispered.

"HERE WE GO!" Mato screamed and everyone looked forwards to see Mato in the middle of the arena.

"The first event for the third day of the grand Mgaic Games is getting ready to start." Yajima informed everyone.

"Would be so kind to announce the name and the rules of the event?" Lahar asked Mato.

"Of course! The event is called Pandemonium. It is a giant building where monsters live. These monsters are ranked from D through S class." Mato explained to everyone.

"Monsters you say?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face.

"Now we're talking!" Master Makarov yelled with a smirk. He had the same idea as Natsu. They both knew there was one man in their team that could take down almost anything. Gildarts.

"With that said.. let's bring out our participants!" Chapati yelled with excitement.

"Here they come.. oh my! This is going to be insane! We have Jura from Lamia Scale, Obra from Raven Tail, Orga from Sabertooth, Nobarly from Quatro Cerberus, Sting from Fairy Tail A, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, and lastly Gildarts from Fairy Tail B!" Mato informed everyone and watched as all eight participants walked towards the middle of the arena.

"Heh.. we've got this In the bag." Natsu laughed aloud.

"So? How's this going to work?" Gildarts asked as all the participants circled Mato.

"Go dad go!" Cana yelled towards him with a hiccup. She was drunk like normal.

Gildarts just simply turned around and flashed her a smile.

"The person who goes first will be decided by these 8 straws." Mato informed all of them and brought out his hand to show the 8 Tatars all in different lengths.

"Straws.." Jura said aloud. "Really.. straws?" Sting asked.

"Yes.. straws." Mato replied with a smile.

"Whatever.. let's just go! I'm dying for a fight." Gildarts laughed. He could already feel his blood boiling and chills running down his back. Those S class monsters sounded nice and challenging for him.

"8 straws! Go ahead and pick one." Mato stuck out his hand as he covered the straws so no one could see them.

"Heh.." Gildarts laughed and pulled back his hair with his hands before grabbing a straw from Mato.

"The smallest one.." Gildarts sighed with defeat.

"Don't worry.. I think I've got the longest one." Sting told Gildarts.

"Now for the order, the person with the shortest straw goes first!" Mato yelled to inform everyone.

"O.. that worked out nicely." Gildarts laughed and patted Sting in his back.

"No.." Sting sighed.

"Go Sting!" Lector called out from the stands to cheer him on.

"Yeah! Go Gildarts!" Happy yelled.

"Now... let's bring out the Pandemonium!" Mato informed everyone as a massive circle appeared above their heads. The spell slowly descended while everyone saw a massive tower being built in front of their eyes.

"Phew.. that looks big!" Gildarts laughed with a smirk. He was already pumped up and ready to start.

"Now with Pandemonium out, we can see how many monsters our first victim wants!" Mato yelled and turned around to face Gildarts.

"So? How many do you want?" Mato asked Gildarts.

"How many are there?" Gildarts replied back.

"There are a 100, but no wizard can possibly defeat all hundred so we give everyone the ability to choose the amount they will face for their turn." Mato informed Gildarts.

"A 100? You're kidding me right? I thought there would be thousands.." Gildarts sighed and collapsed to his knees in sadness.

"It's a 100.. do you know how strong they are?!" Mato yelled at Gildarts.

"Ugh.. I guess. Give me all hundred then." Gildarts sighed as he got up onto his feet and started walking towards the bridge leading into Pandemonium.

"A hundred.." Mato whispered in shock.

"Yeah a hundred.. won't take long." Gildarts laughed and continued to walk towards Pandemonium.

"Well here we go! Our first participants is Gildarts from Fairy Tail B. He's going to take on the whole Pandemonium, all hundred monsters!" Mato informed the crowds as they broke out into cheering.

"A hundred.. really? Sheesh.. I thought there would be more.." Natsu sighed as he watched Gildarts walk up the bridge.

"Who knows.. Maybe they're tougher than we think." Mirajane said aloud as she sat next to Natsu and watched Gildarts.

"Wow.. this is interesting.." Gildarts said aloud as he looked up and saw that the first room was upside down.

"Our first participant is in place! Let's bring out the monsters!" Mato yelled and everyone in the crowd starting to cheer as the D, C, B, A, and S class monsters started to appear.

"Now we're talking.." Gildarts laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ragh!" A D class monster howled and charged at Gildarts.

"Heh.. you're the first one to go, I guess.." Gildarts laughed and pushed over towards the D class monster.

Boom.

Everyone in the crowd mouth dropped as they watched it explode into square chunks.

"Next?" Gildarts asked as he turned around and saw three D class monsters charging him.

"**Crash**!" Gildarts yelled and slammed his foot into the ground as a rock rose up from the ground and split into squares.

Gildarts then punched the squares and watched as they all started to spread apart and hit every single class of monsters.

"How interesting.." Mavis said aloud as she watched Gildarts. For her, it was amazing to see them use their magic in different ways. Not all destruction magic causes destruction, just like dragon slayer magic. In her eyes that was what Gildarts was doing. He was using his crash magic to see the weakness and if needed to he saved his magic or just let it loose.

"Interesting indeed.. he's figuring stuff out by using his crash magic. Never thought he'd ever do that." Natsu thought aloud. He knew Gildarts was strong and simple minded. But he had never seen Gildarts fight for real, so seeing Gildarts fight was still quite exciting for him.

"In a matter of seconds he's able to find out any weaknesses and if he needs to hold back magic.. there is a reason why Gildarts was originally Fairy Tail's ace." Master Makarov laughed aloud.

Everyone else in the stands watched with awe as they watched Gildarts work.

Boom.

"Guess not... let's let loose." Gildarts laughed and smiled like a demon. He then pushed off towards a B class monster and slammed his fist into the monster's head as he brought it to the ground.

After he finished bringing the B class monster down he raised his hands up to catch two D class monsters by their hands and broke them apart with his crash magic.

"Amazing! Gildarts has already taken down multiple D, C, and B class monsters!" Chapati announced with excitement as the battle continued.

"It's Gildarts.. what do you expect?" Erza laughed with a huge grin. The fans were cheering loudly and they all knew it was Fairy Tail's time to shine.

"Now let me show you how strong Fairy Tail is!" Gildarts yelled and pushed off the ground and ran as fast as you could towards a massive A class monster. The A class monster towered over Gildarts and made it look like Gildarts was the weaker one.

"Ragh!" The A class monster roar and smashed his hand down onto Gildarts. As the fist landed, smoke surrounded them both so no one could see the outcome.

"Gildarts has been crushed!" Mato yelled as he started to panic.

Crack.

Everyone looked at the battle again with shock. The arm of the A class monster was starting to crash.

"W-what the.." Mato said aloud.

"Weak.." Gildarts sighed as the smoke cleared. He had caught the A class monster's fist with his hand and was holding him back effortlessly.

"Heh.. he really hates going easy on things." Natsu laughed as he remembered his small fight with Gildarts when he was young. Every fight with Gildarts reminded him that he hated going easy on whatever the task may be.

"Of course.. it's Gildarts." Erza replied and rested her chin on top of Natsu's head.

"Come on Gildarts!" Gray, Jet, Droy, Freed, and Bickslow cheered.

"Amazing.. no wonder the council always kept asking him to join the ranks of a wizard saint." Jura laughed as he watched Gildarts fight.

"W-wizard saint..?" Nobarly muttered to Jura.

"Meow.. Fairy Tail truly has the strongest wizards like Erza-chan." Millianna giggled.

"T-this is.. amazing." Sting said in amazement. He had heard stories of Gildarts from Master Natsu but never truly believed him after Natsu showed him how strong he was.

Boom!

"Another round of D and C class monsters were destroyed!" Mato yelled in shock.

Gildarts was simple running around and defeating any monster that crossed his path.

"Carla..?" Wendy poked Carla as the small white exceed looked off into space.

"A vision?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"I think so.." Wendy replied to Natsu with her quiet voice. She kept staring at Carla nervously as every time Carla had a vision something bad would happened.

"Tell us the vision as soon as you can, ok?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Of course, I will Master Natsu!" Wendy replied as she then made it her goal to complete the small assignment Natsu had given to her.

Boom!

Natsu looked back over at the screen floating in the air. The Pandemonium battle against Gildarts was going well but what he saw shocked him and made him open his eyes in shock.

Gildarts had just been slammed against the wall by a B class monster.

"He's using too much magic.." Natsu whispered aloud.

"To much means he might not be able to defeat all of Pandemonium.." Levy added to Natsu's whisper. She knew how to spot when someone was running low,on magic and right then Gildarts was showing signs of it.

Crack.

Gildarts moved his hands to free himself and dropped himself back onto the ground.

"Interesting.." Gildarts said aloud. "Something's off.. I shouldn't need to care about how I spend my magic. These things are getting stronger as I fight and destroy more of them." He thought to himself and looked around at the monsters slowly walking towards him.

"Ragh!"

"Great.. let's go!" Gildarts yelled at the oncoming B class monster.

"Hm.. seems Gildarts figured it out..." Natsu said aloud.

"He must've .. he's charging them again." Mirajane giggled with smirk. The fight was going great and she was enjoying the fight a lot.

"Mira.. are you really laughing at a fight?" Lisanna asked Mirajane who was smiling and laughing like a demon.

"Of course.. isn't it fun?" Mirajane turned her head and told Lisanna.

Boom!

"Uh oh.." Gildarts muttered as he looked through the wall. The castle was now missing one of it's biggest walls.

"D-did.. he just break Pandemonium?" Mato asked as he mouth dropped down.

"Gildarts.." Natsu sighed.

"Well.. he's a Fairy Tail wizard.." Mavis laughed with a smile on her face which matched an angel's.

".. Surely no one noticed that.." Gildarts reassured himself and started to whistle aloud as he started to walk towards another room to clear.

Gildarts walked over to a large metal door and started to open it.

"Ragh!" An A class monster screamed at Gildarts as soon as he opened the door.

"No." Gildarts said aloud as he slammed the door in its face.

"Ragh.."

Gildarts heard a slight roar through the door.

"I said no!" Gildarts screamed as opened the door and right away closed it again.

"Ragh.."

Gildarts heard another small growl and sighed.

"Shut up! Don't make me beat you!" Gildarts screamed as he opened the door and screamed at the A class monster, it lowered it's head to the ground.

"Ragh?" The monster started looking confused.

"Um.. did Gildarts forget that he's supposed to be defeating those monsters?" Chapati questioned as the entire crowd looked confused at the screen.

"I believe so.. I didn't know he was getting that old.." Yajima replied.

"O yeah.." Gildarts said aloud as he heard Chapati and Yajima talk aloud to the audience. He had forgot about the Pandemonium challenge that he was in at the moment.

"Hi.." Gildarts looked over to the A class monster with a slight smile.

"Ragh?" The monster questioned.

Boom.

The wall was smashed down as Gildarts had kicked the monster straight into it with brute force.

"That's the last A class monster! There's only the S class monsters and a few C class monsters left!" Mato yelled as the crowd started to go crazy again.

Boom.

"Nope.." Gildarts poked his head through the wall he broke down and found nothing.

Boom.

"Nope.." Gildarts sighed and only found a library.

Boom.

"Please be it.." Gildarts sighed and poked his head once again through the now broken wall.

"Eek!"

"Woman!" Gildarts yelled as he eyes turned into hearts as he saw two women in bikinis.

"Eek!" The two women screamed as they backed into a corner.

"Alright.. Let's put on the charm." Gildarts muttered to himself as he used his hand to comb back his hair and adjust the collar of his long jacket.

"Please don't do anything to us!" One of the two woman pleaded as she raised her hand into the air.

"So ladies.. you doing anything tonight?" Gildarts asked the two women as he didn't even care to hear their first comment.

"No.." The other girl replied back to Gildarts with slight hesitation.

"And now for the sinker.." Gildarts whispered to himself.

"Well.. if you aren't.. how about my ro-" Gildarts started to ask the two women.

Boom!

The wall behind the ladies exploded and they disappeared into thin dust.

"Ragh!" A C class monster roared as it poked it's head into the room where Gildarts was at.

"W-women.. no.. there?" Gildarts mumbled as he became angry.

"Ragh!" The monster replied.

"Screw you! Do you know how hard it is to get two hot girls at my age?!" Gildarts screamed as he punched the C class monster in it's snout and kicked it.

"Fuck this Pandemonium!" Gildarts screamed as bent down and placed his hands onto the stone ground.

Boom!

The massive floor under him all turned into small white square and fell with Gildarts.

"You!" Gildarts yelled and charged the next C class monster he found.

"Ragh!" The C class monster yelled as it charged Gildarts but before it could even go anywhere Gildarts was crashing his foot into its face with his brute force.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE S CLASS MONSTER!" Gildarts roared with fury. He was beyond pissed.

"I'm starting to realize why Gildarts is still single.." Natsu sighed as he watched the pissed Gildarts roar and destroy anything in his path.

"Agreed.. Gildarts sucks at picking up women.." Erza sighed with Natsu.

"Like your husband was any better.." Bisca reminded Erza about how she started dating Natsu.

"Aye.. it was pretty bad!" Happy laughed aloud at Natsu.

"Hey.. it wasn't that bad.. I think." Natsu replied.

Erza and Mirajane simply turned and looked at Natsu as they tried to think of something to say. Neither of them could find the right words as Natsu really sucked at trying to finally get the two of them to go out with him.

"Wait.. here It comes! Mato screamed and got everyone's attention as they saw a massive ball rolling towards Gildarts. At the movement they could,only see a circle shaped shadow coming towards Gildarts.

"I-it's huge.." Chapati commented.

"Alright.. now we're talking." Gildarts smiled and got into a fight stance. A real fight was on it's way as they heard the ball coming around the corner.

Ding.

A small ball the size of a baseball rolled through the corridor.

"It's small!" Natsu yelled in shock.

"It's so small.." Gray muttered as he watched the fight from the Team Fairy Tail B area.

"Is that thing supposed to be the S class monster?" Jet asked aloud. It looked as if a baby could beat it.

"Hmm.." Gildarts thought to himself as he stayed in his fight stance.

Bing.

Gildarts' eyes widened as he watched the ball's single eye open and blind him with a terrifying light.

All Gildarts could do was keep blinking and keep his hands in front of his face so he was ready for the first attack.

"W-what! It looks like the S Class monster has moved Gildarts and itself to a separate arena!" Chapati announced with excitement in his voice.

"Ragh!"

"Now we're talking.." Gildarts laughed. There was no longer a small little ball in front of him. It had changed or evolved to a much larger S class monster and it was ready to fight.

"Ragh!" The monster roared as it shook the floating castle that they were both in.

"Ragh to you to!" Gildarts yelled back at the S class monster and leapt off the ground where he was standing. As he left his spot and started to run, the ground under him cracked and blasted open.

Gildarts slammed his fist into the S class monster's leg and made it lose it's balance. While it tried to regain it's composure, Gildarts jumped up and hit the monster on it's snout.

"Hey..!" Gildarts yelled and jumped behind the monster as he slammed his foot into it's head.

"Ragh!" The S class monster screamed with pain. It hadn't even landed a single,hit on Gildarts yet.

"Hate to break it to ya.. but this fight is over." Gildarts sighed as a small white sphere of magic started to resonate in his hand.

"**Crash..**" Gildarts muttered and threw the sphere with a slight curve straight at the S class monster.

Boom!

Everyone watched in shock as Gildarts destroyed the final monster in Pandemonium. All their mouths dropped but Fairy Tail's. All Fairy Tail wizards were smiling as Gildarts easily ripped the event apart.

"After fighting all 100 monsters in Pandemonium, Gildarts from Fairy Tail B takes first place!" Mato announced with excitement as the crowd burst into screaming and cheering for Fairy Tail.

"First place..." Natsu laughed as all the Fairy Tail wizards were smiling and laughing with him.

"Natsu.." Wendy whispered under her breath as she knew Natsu with his dragon slayer hearing could hear it.

Natsu stopped what he was going and saw Wendy and Carla leave through the back door.

"Hey.. I'll be right back. I need to go talk to someone." Natsu explained to Mirajane and Erza as he kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Alright, hurry back." Mirajane replied with a smile.

"Wendy, Carla! You two alright?" Natsu yelled towards Wendy as she was walking very speedily away with Carla in her hands.

"Yes.. I mean n-no." Wendy stuttered as she stopped and turned around to look at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened at what he saw. Wendy's face was white as a ghost and there were several tears running down her face.

"What happened? Was it Carla's vision?" Natsu asked as soon as he got to Wendy. Natsu grabbed Wendy and pulled her into a tight hug.

"N-Natsu.. I.. don't.. want you.. to die.." Wendy cried between breaths as her tears stained Natsu's white jacket.

All Natsu could do was keep holding Wendy as his eyes widened in fear. Every single vision of Carla had come true since he had met the small white Exeed.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Natsu so long.." Erza thought aloud as she looked around for him. It had been 20 minutes and Natsu hadn't come back.

"Don't worry.. it's Natsu. Nothing's going to happen. He's just probably trying to figure something out." Mirajane replied to Erza's concern.

"You know.. that's still weird.." Levy sighed. Like most of the fairy Tail wizards that went to a Tenrou island, they weren't used to the new Natsu yet. It was still very new.

"Agreed.. Natsu actually thinks now." Evergreen agreed with Levy.

"Yeah! It's manly to think!" Elfman roared. "Oww!" Elfman sneaked as he felt Evergreen grabbed his ear.

"The tiebreaker event should start soon.. so just wait." Master Makarov explained as he looked down at the arena. Fairy Tail Team B was celebrating over Gildarts strength in the Pandemonium while the other 7 participants were waiting to find out what the event will be.

* * *

"What.." Natsu muttered. He had just heard Wendy and Carla explain Carla's vision as Wendy cried even more.

"Hey.. calm down.. that's not going to happen to me. I promise." Natsu whispered to Wendy as he wiped her tears away.

"B-but-." Wendy tried saying.

"Don't worry. Now go back to the arena and watch. I'm going to go figure something out." Natsu told Wendy.

"Natsu.. please." Wendy whispered.

"Natsu. You might be older, but she still sees you as her brother, so don't do anything stupid." Carla reminded Natsu as she grabbed Wendy's soft hand and started to pull it

"Heh.. don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to me." Natsu replied to Carla with a smile as he waved Wendy good bye.

"This isn't good.." Natsu muttered to himself as soon as he was alone In the hallway.

"You're damn right it isn't."

Natsu quickly looked to the left and saw Master Purehito.

"Purehito.." Natsu muttered.

"I happened to overhear what Wendy told you. I hate saying this but she's right. Those demons that she saw are coming and one of them is most likely already here." Purehito explained to Natsu as he walked over to him and leaned against the stone wall.

"Yeah.. I had a feeling she was. I'm guessing you know something about one of the them?" Natsu asked Purehito.

"Yes. Well somewhat." Purehito replied quickly with a slight sigh.

"Alright. What do you know then?" Natsu asked.

"One of the demons was sent to Crocus and that they don't use magic, only curses." Purehito explained the information he acquired.

"Curses?" Natsu asked as he was a bit confused.

"Yes. Curses. I don't know anything else." Purehito replied back the best he could.

"Alright thanks." Natsu sighed and started heading towards the exit of the arena.

"Natsu." Purehito said aloud as the name echoed through the hall way.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked as he stopped and kept facing forward.

"Don't be stupid enough to die." Purehito told Natsu and started walking the opposite way.

* * *

"Wendy?" Mirajane asked as she glanced at the door and saw Wendy trying to sneak back in unnoticed.

"Mira.." Wendy whispered with a tear rolling down her face.

"Hey.. what happened?" Mirajane quickly walked over to Wendy and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I just don't want Natsu to get killed.." Wendy cried as her tears returned and she cried into Mirajane's jacket.

"What do you mean get killed?" Mirajane asked as she wiped away Wendy's tears and tried her hardest to understand what was going on.

"Carla had a vision.." Wendy informed Mirajane.

Boom!

Everyone in the arena started to panic and started to look for&amp; the explosion.

"Everyone calm down! We have sent out people to find out what is going on, please know that you are perfectly safe here in the arena." Chapati explained as he tried to calm everyone down.

"Yes. Don't worry, it's being fixed. But let's start the event! Because Gildarts from Fairy Tail B finished the Pandemonium event by himself, the tiebreaker will be using an MPF. Whoever has the highest number wins!" Mato explained to everyone as he also tried to keep people from panicking.

"Lahar, why don't you explain what an MPF is." Yajima asked.

"Of course, we use it to train the magic council guards and army. The MPF stand for Magic Power Finder, it tells us how strong your magic is." Lahar explained.

"That fast.." Wendy whispered as her eyes opened even wider.

"So Natsu must've found the demon.." Carla sighed.

"Demon? What the hell are you talking about?" Erza asked as she walked over to Wendy and Mirajane.

"Master Makarov, I'm taking Wendy, Carla, and Erza. We need to look into something, ok?" Mirajane asked Master Makarov.

"Don't ask me, ask Natsu." Master Makarov explained as he looked out into the arena.

"Natsu isn't here.." Mirajane told Master Makarov.

"What?! That damn brat!" Master Makarov yelled as he turned around and scanned around him. Natsu wasn't there.

"Well, whatever. I'm taking them, bye!" Mirajane yelled and picked up Wendy and Carla as she bolted out the door with Erza running behind her.

"Mira.. what the hell is going on?" Erza yelled at Mirajane.

Boom!

Boom!

The roof above them shook as two more blasts went off and dust fell from it. A large scaled battle was going on somewhere close.

"That has to be Natsu.." Carla sighed as she got out of Mirajane grip and opened up her wings.

"It is.. the smoke smells exactly like him." Wendy whispered as she used her dragon slayer nose to sniff and confirm it.

"Stop! Explain what's going on! Running after Natsu right know without knowing anything is stupid. We'll just get in Natsu's way!" Erza yelled and pushed Mirajane against the wall.

"S-sorry.." Mirajane whispered as she took a deep breath. She was,panicking like crazy as she didn't want anything to happen to Natsu.

"Alright.. Wendy.. can you tell what happened?" Erza asked as she watched Mirajane let go of Wendy and she dropped to the floor.

"Carla had a vision. In that vision she watched Natsu die..." Wendy informed Erza.

"W-what?" Erza stuttered as her eyes opened wide.

"You see why I was trying to hurry?" Mirajane yelled.

"No, I don't. We don't have enough information yet. We would just go out there and become the cause of Natsu dying." Erza replied to Mirajane as she pushed Mirajane against the wall.

"N-no.. that wouldn't happen.." Mirajane muttered.

"Yes it would. Take a deep breath and think about it." Erza told Mirajane. "Carla can you start explaining your vision?" Erza asked Carla as she watched Mirajane take as deep breath and calm down.

"Yes, I can.." Carla said and started to explain her vision.

"Well the first part was Natsu running through the downtown part of Crocus.. it looked normal up untill he stopped in front of a man with brown hair and black eyes. The man stopped in front of Natsu and smiled as he said: 'so the salamander wants to die first'." Carla explained the first scene.

"I wonder who that man is.. do you know his name?" Erza asked Carla as she got a bit nervous herself.

"Well.. yes.. though it's not the best." Carla replied and started to explain the second scene she saw in her vision.

"Natsu was fighting with Jackel and they were talking while battling. The man's name is Jackal and he's one of the 9 demons of Tartarus. Well the battle ended but it shows Natsu and Jackal dead.." Carla explained the second scene to Erza and Mirajane.

"No... Natsu wouldn't lose a battle.." Mirajane whispered as her eyes opened wide.

Boom! Boom!

The roof above them shook once again as stones and dust fell on top of them.

"Damn.. the battle is getting more intense.." Erza whispered. "Are there any other scenes?!" Erza asked as she started rushing.

"Yes.. Natsu's body is dragged by a small little girl out of Crocus leaving you, Mira, Wendy, and me lying on the ground." Carla explained and looked down at her small white feet.

"Does that mean there's another demon here?" Erza asked Carla.

"I don't know.. there might be.." Carla sighed.

Boom.

"Damn it." Erza sighed and leaned against a the stone wall.

"What do we do..?" Wendy asked Erza.

"We've got to help Natsu.." Mirajane whispered.

"What happens if we're the cause that make Natsu die?" Erza muttered aloud as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"Damn it.." Natsu sighed. He didn't want to die, he wanted to stop Tarturus.

Natsu kept walking forward through Crocus. He had just sent Wendy back to the arena where Erza and Mirajane were still at.

"They should be safe there.. I just need to focus on defeating this damn demon without it alerting the whole city.." Natsu whispered as he started to think aloud.

"Pink hair.."

Natsu looked up and saw where he was. He was in some random back alleyway he didn't know and there was a man with brown hair and brown eyes in front of him. The man was also wearing a striped tank top, a dark bandana adorned by light spots, he was also wearing a light garb around his waist. His pants were baggy and loose while his tank top wasn't.

"Hm?" Natsu muttered.

"Pink hair, white scaly scarf, white wizard saints jacket.. you've got to be him." The man said aloud as he grinned like a demon.

"You were looking for me..?" Natsu asked the man in front of him.

"Yeah.. you're Natsu. Fairy Tail's guild master and the reason why Tarturus' plans were leaked.." the man grinned even more like a demon.

"And you are?" Natsu asked as he let his white Fairy flames start to lick his arms. He had a strange feeling this would end in a fight.

"The name's Jackal. I'm one of the 9 demons of Tarturus and the person who's going to kill you!" Jackal screamed with a huge grin.

"Great.." Natsu sighed and got into a fighting stance. "At least you came to me so I didn't have to find you." Natsu smiled.

"I hope you're gonna make for a good fight.. just don't die too quickly." Jackal yelled and pushed off the ground towards Natsu as the brick path under him crumbled to pieces.

"Yeah.. that's not gonna happen." Natsu laughed and pushed off the ground towards Jackal.

Boom!

"What.. the!" Natsu muttered as the building he was passing suddenly exploded and made him crash.

"Heh.. I said don't die too quickly!" Jackal screamed and appeared above Natsu as he pushed Natsu's head down into the brick path with his feet.

"Fuck.." Natsu mumbled as he moved to the side from under Jackal and quickly got up before Jackal could hit him again!

"How'd he make that building explode..?" Natsu thought to himself as he backed away from Jackal. He didn't know his magic or curse. So he couldn't predict what Jackal was going to do.

"What's wrong? Got your panties in a twist?" Jackal asked Natsu with another demonically grin.

"Heh..Excuse me for trying to figure out what the hell it is you're using, not that I care that much." Natsu laughed as he pushed off towards a building. Once he got to the building he jumped up and propelled himself at Jackal.

Smack!

"Gah.. that hurt!" Jackal screamed as Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Jackal and smashed his fists covered with white flames into his face.

"No shit.." Natsu sighed and backed up.

"Well.. at least my prey isn't just dying right away like most of them do." Jackal laughed as he jumped into the air. "Still.. that explosion should've torn him apart, why didn't it work?" Jackal though to himself.

"**Exploding Spiral**!" Jackal yelled and sent waves of wind-like things at Natsu.

"Hm.. you really think wind will do much.." Natsu sighed and started sucking in. "**Fairy Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu screamed and sent a large steam of white fire straight at Jackal.

Sss...

"It.. burns.. my skin.. what's going on?" Jackal whimpered as he looked down and saw his skin burning up.

"Well.. that confirms it. You really are a demon." Natsu laughed.

Boom! Boom!

"Gah!" Natsu screamed in pain as he saw small circles appear all of his body and suddenly blow up.

"My curse.. is the bomb curse. I can activate and turn anything I want into bombs with the touch of my hand. Also for every time you've hit me.. it outs a mark on you. Then when ever I want.. I can blow you up.." Jackal muttered in the direction where Natsu was and blew up.

"Though I doubt you need that information.. you're dead now." Jackal laughed as he walked over to a wrecked building and leaned back against it.

"Heh.. thanks for the information stupid.. but I really didn't need it.." Natsu laughed as the dust from the exposition started to clear.

"WHAT?! How can a human survive my curse?!" Jackal screamed as his eyes opened wide. There, in front of him, in the rubble which was a building was Natsu standing with his clothing torn up. But no harm was done to him. He actually looked refreshed.

"Thanks for the meal.. now it looks like it's time to kick your ass.." Natsu told Jackal and as pushed off towards Jackal.

"Damn.." Jackal sighed and pushed off towards Natsu. Both Jackal and Natsu met each other halfway as their hands hit each other and caused an explosion to go off once again. Both him and Natsu were sent flying back with bricks, wood, and random materials.

"Damn.." Natsu muttered as he picked himself up.

"Heh.. you need to learn." Jackal muttered as he demonically laughed.

"Same goes for you.." Natsu quickly replied and watched a circle appear on his chest.

Boom!

"Heh.. see?" Natsu laughed as he was blown up and smoke from the bomb was all around him.

"He's surviving my bombs.." Jackal thought to himself as he started getting worried.

"Thanks for the snack.." Natsu told Jackal as the smoke cleared. Natsu was unharmed other than his clothing.

"W-what the hell are you?" Jackal asked as fear started to run through his body. "This isn't possible.. a little human can't be safe against my curse!"

"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's guild master and a fire dragon slayer." Natsu replied with a smirk.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter, just die!" Jackal sighed and pushed off towards Natsu once again.

"**Fairy.. Fire.. Dragon Fist!**" Natsu screamed as Jackal appeared in front of his face and Natsu smashed his hand into the unexpecting face of Jackal.

Boom!

Munch.. Munch.. Munch.

"Thanks for the grub, I'm all fired up." Natsu replied to Jackals bomb.

"Damn it!" Jackal screamed and got back up from Natsu's punch.

"**Exploding.. Spiral**!" Jackal screamed and swiped both of his arms together and sent a explosion in a spiral form at Natsu.

"Uh.. shit!" Natsu muttered and attempted to jump out of the way.

"Gah!" Natsu screamed as was hit and smashed into the ground.

"This really needs to end. Luckily I have a way to make you die.." Jackal demonically grinned and laughed. He could feel that his ribs and arm were broken. This battle needed to end and luckily the trap that he laid as he entered Crocus was set off.

"What do you mean?" Natsu muttered. He couldn't agree more with him. His magic was low and this battle needed to end fast. The battle had already worn them both down. His clothes was tattered and he had blood oozing out of his head and chest. Jackal wasn't in much a better condition than him.

"Easy.. when I first entered this dumb city I laid some landmine bomb around this place. It so happens to be that I can tell when someone is standing on on them." Jackal informed Natsu with a demonically grin.

"You mean.." Natsu started to say.

"Yes.. there's people on one of my landmine bombs at the moment.." Jackal laughed.

"Don't.." Natsu started to say.

"O.. it also seems that the people on one of my landmines have a Fairy Tail guild mark.." Jackal laughed even louder.

"No.." Natsu whispered as his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Now let's talk to them." Jackal told Natsu.

"W-what?!" Natsu asked as he became even more shocked.

* * *

"Are we just going to stand here and wait? We need to help Natsu!" Mirajane yelled.

"We will.. but again for the millionth time, running out there without a plan is stupid!" Erza replied as she screamed at Mirajane. She was already panicking enough, Mirajane wasn't helping her.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Why do I smell sulfer?" Wendy thought to herself. Even though she had ban standing there for 10 minutes, this was the first time she was just smelling sulfer near them.

"What wrong Wendy?" Carla asked Wendy as she saw her sniffing the air.

"I don't know.. I smell sulfer." Wendy replied and informed Carla.

"Sulfur? Why would you smell sulfur down here?" Erza asked as she started to wonder and think.

"Easy! Because you're standing on a bomb that will explode if you move an inch!"

Under Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, and Carla the ground suddenly started to glow red as they saw a mark underneath them. After a small red magic circle on the wall started to glow and show a scene. It was Natsu and Jackal.

"Natsu!" Wendy screamed as she saw the condition Natsu was in.

"Shut the hell up.. I don't care what you do to me. But don't you dare touch a hair on their heads!" Natsu screamed at Jackal.

"Don't worry.. just die then!" Jackal screamed as he sent a small red ball towards Natsu.

"**Bomb orb...**" Jackal muttered and started to laugh. "How pathetic. You trying to save those girls made you lose your concentration. Now they're going to watch you die!"

Boom!

"Yeah.. But you as well!" Natsu yelled as the bomb blew up and pulled the bomb with him towards Jackal.

"Wait..!" Jackal screamed.

"**Fairy Fire Dragon Wing Attack**!" Natsu screamed with his last amount of energy and magic as he knocked Jackal out.

"Damn.. why did that take so much out of me?" Natsu muttered and collapsed on the floor.

All 3 girls and Carla watched in shock at what just happened. Dread was eating away at their hearts.

"Natsu.." Wendy whispered.

"We.. were.. the cause?" Erza asked as her brain was starting to fail her. What she had just seen was overloading and making her feel like she was going to collapse to the floor.

"Natsu.. Natsu!" Mirajane screamed and started running out of the hall way. She wanted to make sure Natsu was alive and she just didn't understand how Jackal knew they were there. Too many questions were now running through her mind but first she wanted to make sure Natsu was safe.

* * *

"I'm impressed he even managed to live after fighting Jackal.." A young girl sighed as she walked over to Natsu and towered above him. She looked to her right and saw Jackal in a worse state. He was alive but barely.

"See.. I told you you should've watched his wives. If you would've used that earlier then you wouldn't be in that messy condition.." The girl sighed.

"But.. luckily I was around to help point that out.. and save you." The young girl laughed like demon.

"But more importantly.. I get to change a hot pink haired guy into a demon and work on my Jackal.." The girl squealed with laughter.

"Well.. better get to work before Kyouka yells at me." The girl sighed once again.

The young girl looked down at Natsu and Jackal as she proceeded to grab both of them and drag them towards the gate of Crocus.

"Give Natsu back!" Mirajane screamed in her Satan Soul form and quickly made a ball of dark magic in between her hands.

"**Soul Extinction**!" Mirajane yelled after she sent the purple ball of dark magic at the young girl who was dragging Natsu.

"Weeee!" The girl sang out loud as she gripped Natsu and Jackal better and started to spin.

"What.." Mirajane muttered in a confused state as her attack simple slide past her and didn't hurt her.

"My.. My. Another demon? And here I thought all demons were evil not good.." The young girl sighed.

"Who are you and what did you do to my attack?" Mirajane questioned as she remained in the air flying near the young girl who still was holding Natsu.

"Me? I'm Lamy. I'm a part of Kyouka's team, she's one of the nine demons of Tarturus. I have the curse called the sliding curse." Lamy informed Mirajane proudly without even thinking.

"Well.. that was easier than I thought it would be." Mirajane said aloud.

"Damn it! I gave information to the enemy!" Lamy screamed aloud.

"Well.. Whatever that is, I don't care. Give me Natsu back!" Mirajane yelled towards Lamy.

"Nope, got to go, bye!" Lamy yelled and pushed off the ground as she stared to run,away from Mirajane with super human speed.

"No! I will not allow you to take Natsu!" Mirajane screamed again and flew off towards where Lamy was going with Natsu.

Lamy pushed past another building as she ran aroud the brick path. "There's the gate.. home free.." Lamy giggled as she looked behind her and only saw Natsu and Jackal who she was still dragging. Both Jackal's and Natsu's face were being dragged on the floor as rocks and the brick path scratched their face.

"What.." Lamy muttered as she was out of nowhere stopped and felt time slow down. As she moved her head slowly to the left she saw a red haired girl with cheetah fur on pass her as she dragged her claws against her face.

"Thanks.." Erza muttered as she once again appeared and was now behind Lamy.

"Gah!" Lamy screamed in pain as Erza's claw attack hit Lamy.

"Bye now.." Erza muttered and left.

"Whatever.." Lamy muttered as she used her right hand to stop the blood from her new wound.

"Wait.. right hand!" Lamy realized as she looked at her right hand. Something was missing. A certain pink haired wizard was.

* * *

"Natsu..." Erza whispered. As she leaned against a wall. She was now out of her flight armor and in a back alleyway.

Erza collapsed onto the floor and sat down as she rested her head against the stone wall.

"Hey.. Mira and Wendy should be here any second.. you'll be ok.." Erza whispered to Natsu as she let him collapse onto her. She had grabbed Natsu out of Lamy's hand as she dashed past her. Luckily she didn't even realize it until she was long gone.

Natsu's head was now resting in her lap as she ripped a part of her sleep off.

"What.. am I going to do with you?" Erza whispered as she took the cloth she ripped off her sleep and started to tie it around his chest. Her goal was to try to stop the bleeding of his wounds.

"What happened, Natsu?" Erza wondered as she started to talk to herself. She looked down and saw that Natsu's white wizard saint jacket was long gone, his white sleeveless shirt was ripped to shreds, he was only wearing one boot, the majority of his pants were shredded with his blood mixed in. His pink hair also was now died partly red with his blood.

"Natsu!"

Erza looked up and saw Mirajane, Wendy, and Carla running towards her and Natsu.

"Sheesh.. what took you so long?" Erza asked with a bit of relief.

"Had to figure out your plan.." Wendy sighed as she ran up to them and started to look at Natsu's injuries.

"See.. told you plans were needed and good.." Erza told Mirajane with a smirk as she helped Wendy.

"Yeah.. I guess so.. though your plans take too long. If it wasn't for that, Natsu would still be awake and standing." Mirajane replied.

"True.." Erza agreed as a tiny bit of dread ran through her body. Natsu lost focus in his fight with Jackal because of her, Mirajane, and Wendy getting stuck in Jackal's trap.

"The main injury is on his chest. The rest is deep but can be healed easily, the one on his chest might not be." Wendy informed Erza and Mirajane.

"Then we need to bring him to Porlyusica." Carla told Wendy.

"Yeah.. she could help." Wendy replied to Carla as she agreed.

"Mira, grab his left arm. I've got his right. Neither of us can carry him so we need to work together." Erza informed Mirajane as she moved Natsu's head out of her lap to the ground.

Erza quickly got up and pulled Natsu up as she rested his right arm around her shoulder.

"Got it, alright let's go." Mirajane said aloud as she helped pick up Natsu and wrap his left arm around the back of her neck.

As soon as that was done Mirajane and Erza started to run towards The Fairy Bar while holding onto Natsu.

Wendy quickly ran after them with Carla taking flight and flying in the air above her.

* * *

Crack. Crack.

A dead tree broke apart and fell right in front of a man wearing a black robe. He had black hair and red eyes which looked like bat eyes in the pitch dark night.

The man kept walking as everything around him kept falling down dead. Bugs, trees, deer, raccoons, flowers, anything around him simply fell down and died instantly.

"My lord.."

The man looked to the side and saw a man with dark hair that was down to his shoulders, he wore a dark colored shirt, and slight colored cape with a pattern of a flame which is torn into stripes at the bottom. He was also wearing light colored trousers which are tied by straps on his thighs and slightly above his ankle.

"The underworld king.." The man announced as he wasn't even shocked that he was here.

"Zeref.. my lord. Plans are in progress.. though taking out Natsu Dragneel seems to be a problem at this moment." The underworld king informed Zeref.

"Mard.. why did you even try to attack him? The way he is right know.. he would even be a match for me." Zeref laughed.

"My lord.. you're much stronger than him. Don't worry." Mard assured Zeref.

"Hm..? I doubt that.. and how would you know that?" Zeref questioned Mard.

"Easy.. one of the 9 demons, Jackal fought him." Mard informed Zeref.

"Jackal.. why? I doubt he would be able to win against Natsu." Zeref told Mard.

"I wouldn't say that.. it ended in a draw." Mard laughed.

"Draw.. what magic did Natsu use?" Zeref asked as his eyes opened wide in shock.

"From what one of the other 9 demons informed me.. it was white fire." Mard told Zeref.

"White fire.. Fairy Flames. Interesting.. my guess is that he underestimated him and took more hits than he expected.." Zeref spoke aloud as he thought. "Natsu is far stronger." Zeref then informed Mard.

"Alright.. as you wish. But please know that we will see soon. A few of the demons are becoming restless and want a nice fight." Mard told Zeref with a smirk.

"A fight.. if they want to, go ahead. Just understand something. If he dies, I will cut your throat out." Zeref told Mard and started walking in the direction he was originally heading. He was still on his nice long walk towards Crocus.

* * *

In a lab somewhere unknown.

"His... body..!" Lamy squealed with excitement as she started to run around in circles. Lamy was standing there staring at Jackal as he was stuck in a clear glass tube. Around the tube was lots of hoses and wires doing different things.

As Jackal was in the tube his body was being healing and repaired so he wasn't able to wear any clothing which was making Lamy squeal. Because of that she was going nuts as she had a front row ticket to his naked body.

"So it's true.. Jackal was defeated."

Lamy stopped her running and turned around to see the half human half demon, Kyouka. Kyouka has green hair and black eyes as a skin tight suit covered her. The tight suit emphasized her chest and it reveals her thighs and her buttocks. Her arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with a flaring sleeves and apart of that she has a four-way split tail. On her hands are bird-like claws which makes her half human and half demon.

"Kyouka.." Lamy muttered as she stopped and saw her.

"Where's the other one?" Kyouka asked Lamy.

"Um.. I was hit.. And he um.. got away." Lamy answered Kyouka.

"Gah!" Lamy screamed in pain as she felt a claw wrap around her neck and start to choke her.

"You're lucky.. you're lucky that I need you alive to revive us. If it wasn't for that.. You'd be dead." Kyouka whispered to Lamy in a demonic voice.

"I-I'm.. sorry.." Lamy choked.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Kyouka replied back and threw Lamy towards a wall.

Boom.

Lamy hit the wall so fast that she left a hole in the wall that had the size of her.

"Oww.." Lamy whispered and fell down to the ground a she watched Kyouka leave the laboratory.

* * *

"Natsu.. hey, how you feeling?"

Natsu's weakly opened his eyes to two blurry figures looking at him from above. One of the blurry figures had a mop of white hair and the other one has red hair.

"I'm.. going back.. to bed.." Natsu sighed and rolled over.

"Do-." Erza went to tell Natsu but it was long too late.

"Gah!" Natsu screeched in pain.

"Yeah.. you've still got opened wounds.." Mirajane sighed with a smile as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu was in the infirmary and lying down as he was recovering from his battle. Both of his arms and chest were wrapped in white cloth to stop any new and old bleedings. Of course Erza and Mirajane hadn't left Natsu once as they both wanted to be there when he woke up.

"Yeah.. I'm awake now.." Natsu sighed as he went back to resting on his back.

"So.. how do you feel?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Good... I think."Natsu replied as he securely moved every part of his body.

"Well that's good.." Mirajane said aloud with her regular charming smile.

"How long have you two been here?" Natsu asked both of his wives as he saw the other two beds In the room had been used.

"For a few hours.. we've just taken a nap." Erza informed Natsu.

"Alright.. that's good. What about the guild, how are they all doing?" Natsu asked.

"Good.. a bit worried about you.. but still good. Though us taking the lead today really helped them." Mirajane informed Natsu.

"Wait.. we've taken the lead?" Natsu asked as he slightly smiled the best he could.

"Yup.. thought it's by two points. Later on I'll show you the official score." Mirajane replied Natsu.

Knock-knock.

Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane looked to the side of the room and saw the door open.

"So you awake?" Porlyusica asked as she walked in. She right away walked over to the counter near Natsu and opened the cabinet above it. She pulled out a vial, a few herbs, and some water.

"Yeah.. a bit soar but I'm awake." Natsu replied.

"Good.. have your two wives told you the news?" Porlyusica asked as she took out a stone tool and started mixing the ingredients.

"You mean Fairy Tail taking the lead?" Natsu returned a question.

"No.. about your wives being p-." Porlyusica started to say but was quickly cut off by Erza and Mirajane shushing her.

"We were going to.. just we hadn't yet." Mirajane informed Porlyusica with a bit of a nervous look. Mirajane quickly started twirling her hair in a bit of a nervous state.

"Then hurry up with it." Porlyusica sighed and put her stone mixing tool down. "Also here, drink this. It should help you heal better. Make sure you talk to your wives, that information is vital." Porlyusica told Natsu as she handed him a vial and left the room with a slam of the door.

"What 'vital information' do you need to give me?" Natsu asked with a lot of concern on his voice.

"Don't worry, take the medicine first." Erza quickly replied to him as she pointed at the weird color vial in his hand.

"Fine.." Natsu sighed and brought it over to his nose.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Ugh.. it smells like crap." Natsu cried.

"Natsu..." Erza growled.

"Drinking..." Natsu replied and he brought it up to his mouth and quickly gulped it down before Erza used her wrath to make him drink it.

"Good.. now.. before we tell you. We have a question." Mirajane informed Natsu.

"Ok.. what's that?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Whatever happens.. will you still love us?" Mirajane asked as she lost her smile and looked into Natsu's black eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" Natsu quickly asked without hesitation.

"W-what..? What do you mean?" Erza asked back.

"What kind of stupid question is that? There's nothing in this world that would make me stop loving you two." Natsu replied.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered as she jumped onto his bed and kissed him on his warm lips.

"Baka.. Natsu.." Erza sighed with relief as she watched Mirajane pull apart from Natsu and dove in herself to kiss him.

Both Mirajane and Erza were now resting their heads on Natsu's chest and looked up at him. Even though he could feel the pain jolting through his chest, Natsu kept on smiling.

"So.. what's this vital information and why is it so big that you had to make sure I'd still love you?" Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane.

"Together?" Mirajane suggested to Erza as she picked up her head off Natsu's chest.

"Of course.." Erza replied with a warm heartening smile and picked her head up from Natsu's chest.

"3." Mirajane whispered.

"2." Erza whispered with a smile.

"1?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face.

"We're pregnant Natsu." Both Mirajane and Erza together at the same time announced with a huge smile on their faces.

All Natsu could do was open his eyes in shock as he grabbed Erza and Mirajane. Natsu pulled them tight to him and showed the biggest grin since a long time.

* * *

In a chair sitting in a large, open room was Mard Geer. The king of the underworld. All he could do there was think and think even more. He had no idea why Zeref would want someone as strong as himself to be living. He had also wondered why Zeref liked this man named Natsu Dragneel so much. What was so important about him?

These questions kept running through his mind as he sat in his chair. He was so confused and he just wanted what's best for his lord, Zeref.

"What shall I do.." Mard Geer sighed aloud.

"Should I just disobey orders and kill myself?" Mard Geer asked aloud.

"I guess only time will tell..." Mard Geer then sighed as he looked up at the night sky. All he saw was the outline of the broken wooden roof above him and the bright stars in the dark sky.

These questions will be solved soon.

"Natsu Drageel.. we will soon find out hoe strong you truly are." Mard Geer sighed one last time.

* * *

Oh god.. this has taken longer then expected... sorry for the such long wait. At the moment I've moved to North Carolina for a month to baby sit a cousins kid.. at least I'm getting paid lol. Also he just plays video games all day.. so I don't mind. But still means I can't do a lot of regular things I like do to.. like working out and listening to music to think of new ideas. Working out part is killing me as all I can do is now go running.. .

Second.. sorry about the long wait.. I've been busier then expected this first few days here. Though I'm gonna get back on track for writing..

Next thing I write is finishing my Natsu x Mirajane one shot(almost done it already)... Retell of Fairy Tail chapter(maybe).. And Magic Can Change Someone.. so hopefully it won't be to long for another chapter of this story.

Note: I'm adding this in right after I got this back from my beta reader. My one Natsu x Mirajane on called bringing home her dragon is basically almost finished. I'm wrapping it up tomorrow. So you can expect to see that soon and hopefully magic can change someone next week.. :D

Now onto about the story.. a lot has happened In this chapter.

Gildarts kicked ass.. Jackal vs Natsu happened.. Lamy appeared and almost stole Natsu.. which by the way.. I brought Carla and Wendy into the mix with Carla's vision.. haven't seem many stories using that.. :p

Though lastly we saw the big question.. Mirajane and Erza are official pregnant! Know before you say "wait.. it's only been a day.." Don't! Just know that In the next chapter the girls will explain that they asked Porlyusica and she used one of her potions to check.. that will be explained next chapter!

Also next chapter should be the day 4 of the grand magic games and maybe another fight.. not sure.. lots to decide in what to do for rather the next chapter, if you want suggest something. Dosnt matter really, I'll find out what to do as I write. ;)

A questions that I want to ask you all.. how'd you like the fight between Jackal and Natsu? Was it enough detail? That's something I'm working on right know.. I'm working on more detail in my chapters.. :D

Also as you've seen I have started holding attack moves.. that's been highly requested, so I'm doing that now. And in the future thiught will be in ' and people saying stuff will be in the regular ".

Also I've got a tip for all of your writers out there.. want someone to review your work and basically criticize and help you on it? Then look no further then then "The Fairy tail review game" it's a forum started by Exitous where a bunch of writer are coming together to help each other on there stories.. I'm one of the moderators of it and always helping people. If your writer and want one of your stories reviewed and given input about it, then check it out.

Just type The Fairy tail review game into the fanfiction search feature and switch it to forums and you can easily find it. A bunch of us have already started it. it's a great way for new writer who have recently just posted there first chapter of a story to get nice input on what they need to fix.. I use it, so does a lot of very big known stories do. We all want to support each other and make our stories the best we can. :D

Well guess that's it.. I guess..

Thanks for reading and all of your favorites and follows.. it means a lot as this story is growing like crazy! This is so far my longest story, so I think you all so much for the support! :D

-ValinNight


	8. Chapter 8 - Day 4 and Another Demon

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 8 - Day 4 and another demon

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"I can't believe it... I'm going to be a dad soon..." Natsu laughed out happily. He had always wanted his own family and now in the matter of a year he was going to have one.

"I love you so much." Natsu told Mirajane and Erza as he pulled them to his chest and started kissing them.

"See? I don't know why we were nervous; he was going to be happy about it. Maybe a bit scared,but still happy." Mirajane told Erza with a smile as both girls felt themselves be pressed against Natsu's chest.

"I guess you're right... we shouldn't of been worried." Erza sighed with relief. She was honestly so worried that Natsu would be mad or stopped loving them because of it.

"What? What were you worried about?" Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane.

"I was... a bit worried... that maybe because Mirajane and I are pregnant that you might stop loving us." After Erza informed Natsu of what she had been thinking she quickly curled up and looked up at him.

"Really... why would you ever think that?" Natsu sighed and placed his hand on her cheek while he stroked her.

"I don't... know." Erza sighed and let her head fall onto Natsu's chest as he stroked her cheek.

"Erza... you're being too hard on yourself." Mirajane sighed and tried to cheer up her best friend.

"I've got an idea..." Natsu thought aloud and started pulling both girls up to him.

"What's that?" Erza asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm going to tell you a small story." Natsu replied with a smile.

"A story?" Mirajane questioned.

"Mhm..." Natsu answered with a nod of head.

"What's it about?" Erza asked as she continued to feel a bit bad. For the first time ever since there relationship started she had thought Natsu might not have loved her. The more she thought about it, the more she knew that wouldn't ever happen.

"You'll find out..." Natsu replied and started his story.

"Now this story will begin right around the time when it was hitting the first year of my training and the first full year without everyone that went to Tenrou Island… back when I was still training with you both. Also it was just right around the time when all three of us were exploring..." Natsu informed them and began his story.

**~~~Flash Back~~~**

"Natsu?" Erza asked as she walked down into the open grassy field. It was late spring there in Magnolia and all around her she could hear the birds chirping and singing. Normally when it was her turn to train with Natsu she would walk down to their training field in the morning.

Their training field was a grassy shaded area deep hidden in the forest where Natsu lived.

But when Erza arrived there that morning she didn't see Natsu anywhere. Normally Natsu was always there before her.

"Over here." Natsu yelled.

Erza looked over and saw Natsu lying down in a hammock between two thick trees.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing much, just relaxing. Also, no hello, hi, or how are you doing? You look great this fine morning." Natsu replied back to Erza.

Erza quickly blushed and look down at her outfit. She looked down and saw what she waswearing; she was wearing white sneakers, grey yoga pants, and a white sleeveless shirt.

"T-thank you?" Erza replied with a slight stutter and a bit confused.

"Welcome, now come over here and relax with me. Today is too much of a nice day to just train all day." Natsu replied back to Erza with his famous smile.

"Um... I would. But there aren't any spots for me." Erza told Natsu as she scratched the back of her head and trying to understand what Natsu meant.

"What you mean? Just come lay down with me." Natsu replied back to Erza as he used his had signal for her to come lay down with him.

"O... ok." Erza answered with a slight blush and walked over to Natsu. Once she got to him she awkwardly tried climbing in as she was nervous.

"Oh come on." Natsu sighed and grabbed Erza by her waist as he pulled her into the hammock. "Nice right?" Natsu asked Erza as they finished adjusting themselves.

"Yeah..." Erza answered with a slight blush on her cheeks. She was lying down with Natsu as she rested her head on his warm chest.

"Hey... what are you two doing?"

Both Natsu and Erza looked over and saw Mirajane walking over to them in similar clothing as Erza.

"Ahh... you're here, come over here and get in." Natsu smiled and motioned for Mirajane to come and lay down with them.

"W-what?" Mirajane asked, a bit confused by what Natsu meant.

"Just get in the hammock and lie down with us." Erza informed Mirajane with a sigh. She had gotten confused herself by what Natsu meant.

"Why?" Mirajane asked.

"Because it's a good day to just relax. We have all earned it, that's why I asked you both to come today." Natsu explained.

"O-ok." Mirajane stuttered and begun to walk over to the hammock.

"Eek!" Mirajane yelled as she felt a strong arm pull her into the hammock when she got close enough. When she opened her eyes again from closing them she was looking at Erza who had her head down on Natsu's chest.

"Hey..." Erza said to Mirajane with a smile.

"Hey..." Mirajane replied back and rested her own head in Natsu's chest.

"It really is a nice day." Erza sighed as she looked up at the trees and the sky which was hidden behind all the leaves.

"Mhm..." Natsu replied. "Hey... can you two look at me real quick?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah but wh-." Erza started to say and look at Natsu as she moved her head.

"Sure.. but wh-." Mirajane answered and looked at Natsu.

Before either of them could realize it both of their lips were captured by Natsu warm lips.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Did... that just happen?" Mirajane quickly agreed with Erza. Both hers and Erza's cheeks had gone fully red.

"Mhm.." Natsu sighed with a slight smile and blush.

"W-why did you k-kiss both of us?" Mirajane stuttered over her words and asked Natsu.

"Because I wanted to." Natsu answered and again captured both of the girls' lips with his own.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered again as she brought her hand to her lips.

"Why do you keep kissing us?" Mirajane asked she became even more confused.

"Because I want to." Natsu answered once again.

"It can't just because you want to Natsu." Mirajane replied.

"What's the real reason Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Because... I um..." Natsu attempted to explain.

"Um...?" Erza asked as she tried to get Natsu to finish what he was going to say.

"Because... I like you both." Natsu sighed and once again captured both girls' lips with his own.

"You... like..." Erza started to say.

"…us?" Mirajane finished Erza's sentence and her cheeks went even redder.

"You're not getting sick right?" Natsu asked as he pressed his forehead against Mirajane's.

"N-no..." Mirajane answered with a slight stutter.

"Hey Mira..." Erza started to say.

"Yeah?" Mirajane replied as she stared at Natsu like her.

"He's mine!" Erza yelled.

"No mine!" Mirajane screamed and both girls grabbed each other.

"Fight later." Natsu sighed as once again he captured both of their lips and pushed them against his chest.

"Fine…" Erza sighed and used her left arm to wrap it around Natsu's chest.

"We'll fight later... but for now let's just relax." Mirajane agreed and sighed as she wrapped her arm around Natsu's chest like Erza.

"It's a nice day out." Natsu said aloud.

"I agree..." Mirajane replied to Natsu.

"Yeah... it is... I think will all remember this day forever." Erza smiled and thought to herself about what this meant for all three of them.

**~~~Flashback end~~~**

"That day..." Erza said aloud as a tear ran down her face.

"Yeah... that's the day I realized I had fallen in love with you both." Natsu told Erza as he gently wiped away her tears with his warm hand.

"Natsu..." Mirajane giggled.

Before Natsu could even reply he felt Mirajane's warm lips attach to his and start kissing him.

"Sheesh... not in the bed." Erza teased and took Mirajane's spot as she started to giggle.

"I love you." Natsu told Erza and Mirajane.

"I love you, now let's get some sleep." Mirajane replied and snuggled into Natsu's chest.

"I love you to. I agree with Mirajane, you need some sleep to heal up." Erza giggled and snuggled into Natsu's chest with Mirajane.

* * *

"So that was one of Tartarus demon's yesterday?!" Gran Doma asked. It was early in the morning and Natsu was in a meeting with a few of the magic council members.

"Yes. I was able to defeat him, but I wasn't able to learn anything new." Natsu admitted to the other council members.

"Damn it! What else could we do to stop them? There have been attacks all over Fiore." Org sighed.

"Actually, we do have a new lead." Natsu informed with a grin.

"We do?" Crawford asked with a bit of a worry. 'What have they learned about Tartarus?' Crawford thought to himself.

"Yes, we do. We apparently all know someone who is a part of Tartarus." Natsu informed everyone in the meeting room.

"Who would that be?" Gran Doma asked as he became curios.

"I would like for everyone say hi to Crawford, the man who is actually a part of Tartarus." Natsu said aloud with a smirk on his face.

"Shit!" Crawford yelled and started running for the door as all of the council members reacted and attempted to grab him. Natsu just kept standing in the same spot where he was with a smile.

Crawford got to the door first and opened it to see a surprise.

"Ahh... so you're the person I was asked to punch." Gildarts sighed with a smile as he pulled back his hand and slammed his fist into Crawford's face.

**Boom!**

Everyone watched as Crawford was flung back into a stone wall as he was knocked out right away.

"Thank you Gildarts." Natsu told Gildarts as he waved over to him.

"Welcome anytime, am I done here?" Gildarts asked as he stepped into the room for a minute.

"Yup." Natsu replied.

Gildarts quickly nodded to Natsu and left the room as the door closed behind him.

"Natsu... may I ask how you knew Crawford is or was a part of Tartarus?" Org asked as he looked over at Crawford who was still knocked out.

"I have a few people who have been snooping around. Also, I found out that the dark guild that attempted to kill me was hired by Crawford and he had said that he was a part of Tartarus. That's just one of many things; a few of my spies have been listening in on meetings where they had seen Crawford there." Natsu informed the members of the magic council, yet still trying to keepthe identities of his spies a secret.

"I see... Lahar and some of his guards are on his way now. We'll try to get as much information as we can out of him." Gran Doma sighed. "It just bugs me that one of our members was a part of Tartarus." Gran Doma quickly sighed after.

"Yes, I agree. Is there anything else we need to talk about?" Natsu asked.

"Not that I know of. Recover some and watch the rest of the Grand Magic Games with your guild. I wish Fairy Tail luck in it, even though your guild is still a rowdy and destructive guild." Org told Natsu as the meeting ended and they all separated ways.

Natsu quickly left the room through the same doors Gildarts had and met up with his two wives who were waiting for him.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" Mirajane asked as she looked over and saw Natsu walking through the hallway towards her and Erza.

"Good... Crawford's been taken into custody and hopefully they can get some answers out of him." Natsu informed Mirajane with a smile as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's good. Hopefully they can learn something." Erza said aloud.

"Agreed. Now come on, we don't want to miss the begging of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games." He told both Mirajane and Erza as he quickly kissed Erza on her cheek. All three quickly took off and started heading towards the massive arena.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the third day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced as everyone in the arena burst into cheering and screaming.

"Well it seems the crowd is already ready for the today's event." Yajima laughed as he was shocked a bit how the crowd reacted.

"So... cool! It's so cool!" Jason cheered.

"Ahh there he is, everyone I would like to announce our guest today! Jason from SorcererWeekly Magazine!" Chapati informed everyone.

"It's so cool to be here!" Jason yelled.

"I agree... it's defiantly going to be interesting to see what will happen after our main event today. With Raven Tail being disqualified yesterday we will have to see what happens." Yajima informed everyone.

"Uh... what do you mean Raven Tail was disqualified?" Natsu looked over and asked Master Makarov.

"Oh... yeah… I was supposed to tell you." Master Makarov laughed to himself.

"Tell me what?" Natsu asked.

"While you were fighting, Raven Tail attacked Laxus and cheated. Laxus beat them all up and got them disqualified." Master Makarov informed Natsu.

"Oh..." Natsu replied.

"Now, let's announce today's event!" Chapati announced and looked over at Mato who was flying around.

"Ahem. Today's event will be a naval battle! Now for the event each team sends in theirparticipant into a large water sphere. Their goal is to try to push the other participant out of the water sphere. With that being said when two participants are left in the sphere a five minute time will start. Whoever is knocked out within the time limit will automatically get last place." Mato informed everyone.

"Sheesh... those are some mean rules..." Natsu sighed over hearing the rules.

"We would almost want to be third then first for this event..." Erza replied to Natsu's sigh as she begun to think.

"I agree." Mirajane said aloud.

"Well... we'll see who will be our participants." Natsu sighed and looked over at the two Fairy Tail teams.

"Are you ready? Let's bring out our participants!" Chapati announced and all the people started to cheer as they saw the participants walk out.

"Risley from Team Mermaid Heel! Jenny from Team Blue Pegasus! Minerva from Team Sabertooth! Bickslow from Team Fairy Tail B! Chelia from Team Lamia Scale! Rocker from Team Quatro Cerberus! Wendy from Team Fairy Tail A!" Mato informed everyone as they watched the participants walk out towards the middle of the arena.

"No! Why aren't they all girls! It would've been so cooooool!" Jason yelled in sadness as they watched all the girls walk out but two were males.

"Well let's bring out the sphere of water!" Yajima announced and everyone stared in awe as a magic circle appeared in the middle of the arena. Everyone watched as water started to appear and make a perfect sphere of water.

"Well were going to have fun." Rocker laughed as he nudged Bickslow and watched all the girls strip to their bikinis and swim suits.

"Eh... don't just get paralyzed by it. It'll be your downfall." Bickslow sighed. He loved the view of the girls but knew that it could be his own downfall. He had been Freed's partner for too long.

"Let's see something cool!" Jason yelled and everyone watched as everyone started going into the water.

"3!" Mato announced

"2!" Chapati yelled.

"1." Yajima announced.

"Go! Be cool!" Jason yelled with excitement as the battle started.

"Whoa! This is aweso- wait!" Rocker started to announce with hearts in his eye but watched as Jenny pushed off towards him and kicked him out of the sphere.

"Bye!" Jenny laughed. "Eek!" Jenny's screamed after as she felt a small wooden doll push her out of the sphere as well.

"Haha!" Bickslow laughed and used his doll magic to push him around with ease.

"**Sky God's Bellow!**" Chelia roared as she sent out a wave of wind at everyone.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!**" Wendy yelled as she sent a line of piercing air at Chelia's wave and blocked it.

**Boom!**

The water blasted out as the attacks crashed and sent Risley out of the water.

"Oh my! There's only Fairy Tail A and B, Sabertooth, and Lamia Scale left!" Mato screamed in excitement.

"Wow... it's going rather quickly." Yajima agreed and announced.

"Heh... a dragon can't beat a god." Chelia laughed.

"Who cares? All it matters if you realize what's going on." Bickslow laughed with a smile. He had a plan to get rid of Chelia.

"Hey..." Bickslow laughed as he took a small little doll he made out of his magic. He quickly used his doll magic on it and brought it to life.

"It's Lyon! It's so cu-." Chelia giggled as she went after it and didn't realize the Lyon doll leave the water.

"No!" Chelia screamed as she fell out.

"Wow.. than-." Wendy started to thank Bickslow but quickly felt she couldn't move. She felt around and saw a hand gripping her neck.

"Hey! What the hell!" Bickslow yelled as he saw Minerva with a demonically smile and holding Wendy.

"You wouldn't hurt your own team mate, now would you?" Minerva laughed.

"O? Who says that?" Bickslow laughed.

"What?" Minerva asked as she watched Bickslow's doll get into a circle formation around him.

"Sorry Wendy." Bickslow said aloud as he didn't like what he was about to do.

"Go for it." Wendy replied with a slight smile.

"Wait yo-." Minerva started to say before she was hit out of the water with Wendy. She hadn't expected that to happen.

"**Baryon Formation!**" Bickslow yelled as his dolls started moving in a circle faster and faster until a beam was shot at both girls.

"Wow! He's done it! Bickslow takes first for Fairy Tail B, while Minerva takes last for Sabertooth, and Wendy takes third because she was the third one out!" Mato screamed with excitement.

"Amazing, what most people didn't see was that at the last second Wendy used her sky dragon magic to push her out and let Minerva stay in for a second longer. That was quick thinking for such a young girl!" Yajima explained to everyone what happened.

"Yeah, Wendy!" Romeo screamed as he cheered for her.

"And you still say you don't like her..." Natsu laughed as he looked over at Romeo.

"W-what... No I don't!" Romeo screamed as he his cheeks became red.

"Mhm..." Mirajane giggled. "I think soon I have a date to setup for those two." Mirajane squealed with enjoyment.

"That was a cooool fight!" Jason yelled with excitement.

"I agree it was now with the day four first event completed let's look at the scores!" Chapati announced.

"Team Quatro Cerberus has 15 points, Team Blue Pegasus has 22 points, Team Lamia Scale has 40 points, Team Mermaid Heel has 40 points, Team Fairy Tail B has 36 points, Team Sabertooth has 44 points, and Team Fairy Tail A has 35 points!" Mato announced the scores aloud to everyone.

"Huh! We're being beaten! I thought we were taking the lead!" Natsu yelled in surprise.

"Sadly yes. Hopefully today and tomorrow we can take back the lead. But right now we might not win." Master Makarov replied with a sigh.

"No! Fairy Tail still must be the strongest guild." Mavis cried.

"Yeah. We will be... we just have to kick some ass." Natsu laughed with a big smile.

"Um... sorry for the delay but a problem seems to come up!" Mato announced to the audience.

"Apparently with Raven Tail getting kicked out the next matches and rounds will be odd. So we need to eliminate another team!" Chapati informed everyone.

"With knowing this, we have decided to talk to the Fairy Tail guild master and ask him to see if we can combine Team Fairy Tail A and B." Yajima announced.

"Oh... great." Natsu sighed once he heard what their plan is.

"Excuse me, Master Natsu."

Natsu turned around and saw a man in a suit standing by the door.

"The judges would like to talk to you." The man in the suit informed Natsu.

"Great..." Natsu sighed and got up from his seat. "I'll be right back." Natsu told Mirajane and Erza as he kissed them on their forehead and left.

* * *

"Hey... got some good and bad news." Natsu explained as he walked into a small room where everyone in Fairy Tail was sitting. The room was just an empty room with no windows and stone walls. There were a few benches with the Fairy Tail wizards sitting down and a regular wooden floor.

"What would that be?" Sting asked as he became curios.

"Well... with the disbandment of Raven Tail, they have asked me if both Fairy Tail teams could combine." Natsu explained to everyone.

"What did you say back to them?" Erza asked. She was sitting in a nearby bench with a few others and Mirajane.

"I said yes." Natsu replied with a smile.

"How's that going to affect us?" Laxus asked.

"Good question. Because were combining our teams, we do lose 5 people. But in the upside... were now in first place as our points get combined as well." Natsu explained.

"Yeah!" Wakaba yelled with excitement.

"Now were talking!" Macao yelled with Wakaba and they both gave each other a high five.

"Sheesh... that's an interesting way to take the lead." Gildarts laughed.

"It sure is." Master Makarov laughed with Gildarts.

"Yay! Fairy Tail's in first, Fairy Tail's in first." Mavis sang as she danced around the room.

"So... What are we doing about the teams?" Laxus asked as he got everyone back on topic.

"Easy... pick the strongest people." Natsu replied with not a care in the world.

"And that would be?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, who's it going to be! We should get Erza and Mirajane; they could wreck people inthere!" Droy yelled with a smile.

"Uh... oh, I forgot we never told everyone yet..." Natsu thought to himself aloud.

"Shit…" Erza muttered.

"Oh my... This is going to be tricky." Mirajane giggled as she started thinking of ways to tell everyone.

"Hmm… I got one!" Natsu yelled and ran over to Erza and Mirajane.

"Got what and what will be the teams?" Laxus asked.

"One second!" Natsu yelled back at Laxus and started to whisper something Mirajane and Erza.

"That will be interesting..." Erza told Natsu as he pulled away from her and waited for her reply.

"Yeah... it'll be fun to see if anyone could guess it." Mirajane giggled.

"Guess what?" Wendy asked as Carla landed on her shoulder.

"Alright, before we do anything else. I've got a small game for you all." Natsu informed everyone with a grin.

"Alright... and why are we playing a game right now?" Gildarts asked.

"Because I said so." Natsu replied with a small hint of power in his voice.

"So what's this game?" Master Makarov asked with interest.

"Do we win fish? I love fish!" Happy yelled with excitement.

"No and it's simple. There is two people in here that you cannot see, you've got to tell me where there at." Natsu explained.

"What... but that's not physical possible.." Levy muttered as she started to look around the room. All around were Fairy Tail wizards looking around.

"Is this even physically possible to answer?" Freed asked Natsu.

"Mhm..." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Sheesh... didn't think you were that fast.." Master Makarov sighed. Instantly he understood what Natsu meant. Two things gave it away. One he asked his wives and two the only way for someone to be somewhere but you aren't able to see them is if there hiding or in something. Put two together and know how both girls had been pounding him to get them pregnant, he knew the answer right away.

"Heh… at least the old man got it quickly." Natsu laughed. "What about you all? Give up?" Natsu asked aloud.

"It's not physically possible." Levy told Natsu.

"Yeah it is..." Natsu replied.

"How?" Levy asked.

"How about a child that hasn't been born yet?" Erza told Levy as she walked over to Natsu with Mirajane.

"Unborn child…? Wait! Does that mean?" Levy asked as her eyes opened wide with shock.

"Yes it does. It's official, Erza and I are pregnant." Mirajane explained to everyone.

"What! Hey I wanted to beat you on that!" Gray screamed at Natsu.

"Congratulation you three." Master Makarov laughed. "To think... I'm still going to be alive to see my grandchildren." Master Makarov happily cried.

"Gray?" Juvia asked as she felt Gray pick her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Natsu, I will beat you! My child will beat yours every day!" Gray yelled and started walking out with Juvia.

"Children? My beloved wants to have children with me?! I will have all your children my Gray!" Juvia yelled with excitement and hearts in her eyes.

"Gray..." Natsu muttered.

"What?" Gray stopped at the door and turned around to look at Natsu.

"Put her down and go back to your seat." Natsu replied and gave Gray orders.

"Bu-." Gray tried to protest.

"No buts." Natsu replied and pointed at a empty seat.

"No... My beloved I will have children with you right here!" Juvia cried as she started to undressherself.

"Oo..." Wakaba and Macao said aloud with excitement in their eyes.

"Sit down!" Natsu yelled. "Now... with that good news given... that is the reason why Mira and Erza can't participate in the games." Natsu explained to Jet.

"Great... then what's the team going to consist of?" Jet asked.

"Easy... Gildarts, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, and Mystogan." Nasty explained to everyone the new team.

"Heh... let's kick some ass then." Laxus laughed with a smirk.

"Guess so." Gildarts agreed with Laxus and a laugh as they started getting up.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone and sorry for the wait!" Chapati yelled as the ground started cheering once again.

"With the change of teams, today we will have three two vs two fights." Yajima informed everyone.

"The fight will be Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel, and Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth!" Mato explained the match ups.

"Cool! Let's see Fairy Tail's new team, there probably cool!" Jason yelled with excitement.

"And here they come out!" Chapati yelled as they all watched 5 shadows start to appear through Fairy Tail's entrance.

"Ah... as expected. The strongest member of Fairy Tail, though it looks like Fairy Tail's ace'swon't be making an appearance." Yajima told the crowd as their faces were revealed.

"Gildarts, Laxus, Mystogan, Gajeel, and Gray from Fairy Tail have become the new Fairy Tail team!" Mato informed everyone as they walked out.

"Well with that, should we start off the first battle?" Chapati asked.

"We shall." Yajima answered and the first battle started.

* * *

"That... was a bit shocking..." Chapati said aloud to the audience.

"Yes... yes it was." Yajima agreed.

Everyone had just see Blue Pegasus's Ichiya defeat Quatro Cerberus with perfume.

"Is he done?" Erza asked as she hid behind Natsu for the whole fight.

"Yeah…" Natsu sighed. He really didn't want to see that ending of the fight.

"That... was interesting." Mirajane sighed.

"So we're next right?" Erza asked quickly as she tried to get rid of the thought of Ichiya.

"Yup... it should be interesting to see who fights." Natsu replied. He was mostly eyeing the man named Larmin of Sabertooth. No one had any idea who he was or what type of magic he had.

"Mhm... I agree. But look at these. Aren't they so cute?!" Mirajane cooed over a magazine that showed baby clothing.

"You're already shopping for baby things?" Natsu asked as his mouth dropped open.

"Of course silly." Mirajane replied with a smile and went back to reading her magazine.

"Don't worry master.. Bisca started the day she found out she was pregnant." Alzack told Natsu as he walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"Great.." Natsu sighed.

"Well with the that um... very interesting fight finished. We now come to our final and most exciting fight of the day! Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth!" Mato announced as his voice was heardthroughout the arena and the fans started cheering even louder.

"With that, let's bring out our participants!" Chapati announced.

"Our participants for the match will be Minerva and Larmin from Sabertooth and Gildarts and Gajeel from Fairy Tail." Yajima informed everyone.

"Gehe! Now were talking." Gajeel laughed.

"Hmm... this should be interesting." Gildarts laughed.

"They are walking toward the center!" Mato screamed and informed the audience as they all watched the four participants start walking towards each other.

"So... these are the pests we need to defeat?" Minerva laughed. "These two are pathetic."

"Hmm? Did you say something Gajeel?" Gildarts asked as he cleaned out his ear to make sure he wasn't hearing anything wrong.

"Nope." Gajeel replied with a smirk.

"The battle commences on the count of go!" Chapati announced.

"3!" Mato yelled with excitement.

"2." Yajima announced

"1!" Jason yelled with excitement.

"Go!" Chapati screamed and the fight begun.

"**Territory: ****Ih Ragdo****.**" Minerva announced and as Gajeel and Gildarts pushed off they were instantly stopped and couldn't move.

"Territory magic... the ability to manipulate space." Gildarts said aloud as he quickly learned her magic.

"You're correct... but sadly you can't do anything." Minerva laughed. Larmin just stood there and didn't move.

"Gehe…" Gajeel laughed.

"**Crash.****.****.**" Gildarts muttered and started walking forward once again.

"W-what?" Minerva asked in surprise.

"Hmm…" Larmin looked up and saw Gildarts moving once again. His black robe was still hiding his face and body from sight.

"**Iron Dragon Roar!**" Gajeel screamed and sent out gray spiraling attack at Minerva.

"Nice try, were you aiming for the ground?" Minerva laughed.

"Nope, but thanks for letting me go." Gajeel laughed as he was freed.

"Minerva... I'll take Gildarts quickly out so he won't bother us." Larmin informed Minerva with a low voice.

"Very well... though there's no need to. He's fairly weak." Minerva laughed.

"You're underestimating people... that will be your downfall." Gildarts muttered as he watchedLarmin run towards him and jump up into the air.

"Of the gods... bring me my power. **Ice God Slayer Hammer!**" Larmin yelled and made a giant ice hammer like Gray's in midair. He quickly slammed it down onto Gildarts. "This is the ice that froze gods... no one can break it." Larmin announced.

"So? It doesn't matter what type of magic you have. It all matters on how strong you are." Gildarts laughed.

"W-what?" Larmin muttered and turned around to see Gildarts without even a scratch.

"I use crash magic. I'll just destroy anything that comes in my way." Gildarts laughed.

"**Iron Dragons Sword!**" Gajeel yelled and turned his arm into an iron sword as he swung it at Minerva.

"You're weak... look at you. Maybe your guild master might be a better fight for me... though most likely I'll end up defeating him too." Minerva laughed as she covered her hand with her magic and stopped Gajeel's swing.

"Gehehe. You think you can beat Natsu? Back seven years ago I thought I could... now? Heh... I hate saying this but I'll be lucky if I could put a hit on him. They didn't give him a title of a Wizard Saint for no reason." Gajeel laughed.

"Hmm?" Minerva wondered. Out of know where she watched Gajeel's shadow start to change and move around without him moving. "What's going on?" Minerva asked as she started to feel strong magic around Gajeel.

"I trained for three months... do you think I didn't learn anything new?" Gajeel asked with a demonic smile.

Minerva was stunned as she watched shadows start to roll around Gajeel's arms and legs.

"**Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.**" Gajeel muttered as massive amounts of shadows wrapped around Gajeel as he demonically smiled.

"Heh... looks like he's getting pumped up... Guess I should to." Gildarts laughed and smashed both of his legs into the ground as magic power started to charge around him. Everyone watched as a thick white potent aura started wrapping around Gildarts and soar high into the sky.

"You've... got to be... kidding me." Lamir muttered under his breath as he watched Gildarts magic muster. 'Shit, I need to attack fast before he gets stronger!' Lamir thought to himself and grabbed his cloak as he ripped it off.

Lamir had jet black hair and fairly tanned white skin. He was wearing a simple red shirt with a pair of black long pants. On his hand was the Sabertooth's guild mark.

"**Ice God Slayer Cannon!**" Lamir yelled and started to make a black Ice cannon. "How about you try stopping this!" Lamir screamed and sent a blast of cold black ice at Gildarts.

"No." Gildarts simply muttered as he raised his hand and everyone watched as the attack broke instantly without Gildarts moving.

"What the..." Lamir muttered once more as he became stunned. 'How much magic does he have and how strong is he?' Lamir thought to himself.

"I'd advise you stand down... you won't win." Gildarts told Lamir with a cold voice.

"Bull shit! Sabertooth is the strongest Guild. Yes Fairy Tail stands as the strongest guild now... but soon they won't! The tig-." Lamir started chanting and before he could do anything everyone watch as Gildarts disappeared and appeared in front of Lamir as Gildarts smashed his hand into his face.

**Boom!**

Everyone watched at Lamir turned into a rag doll and bounced back onto the ground. Before he even hit the floor he was knocked out.

"Gehe. Seems like your all we've got left." Gajeel laughed as he started to walk towards Minerva.

"T-they... took down.. Lamir." Minerva muttered. "Never mind him then. Looks like I'll have to get to my hands dirty." Minerva sighed.

"Gehe!" Gajeel laughed as he sank down into a shadow.

"**Territory: Yagdo Rigora****.**" Minerva muttered. "**Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: YagdoRigora****.**" Minerva quickly chanted after.

'This magic spell... This is **Yakuma's**** Spell of the Eighteen Gods of Battle.**' Mavis thought to herself from where she stood. She was still standing with the current Master of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail wizards watching the fight.

"A statue?" Gajeel muttered as he watched Minerva wave her hands in a circular motion and watched a statue rise out of the ground.

"Whatever... **Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!**" Gajeel yelled and sent out a stream of blackish grayish stream if magic at Minerva.

**Boom! **

Both attacks hit each tier and caused a massive explosion.

"Huh? Da-." Gajeel muttered as the explosion caused him to leave the shadows and Minerva quickly got behind him and used her leg to smash his head onto the ground.

"Gah!" Gajeel screamed in pain and quickly rolled to the side before Minerva slammed her foot into him once again. Gajeel quickly pulled himself into the shadows and moved away from Minerva.

"Come on Gajeel... you're going a bit slow." Gildarts laughed as he watched Gajeel and Minerva fight. He was sitting down and enjoying the fight.

"You're annoying." Minerva muttered.

"Don't care." Gajeel laughed and jumped out of Minerva's shadow as he quickly slammed his fist into Minerva's side.

"Damn you." Minerva muttered again and regained herself from losing her breath.

Gajeel quickly went for another attack but missed as Minerva quickly did a back flip and dodged Gajeel.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Perfect fight, now I wish she hadn't worn those black panties..." Gildarts sighed as he watched the fight and got a nice show as Minerva did a black flip.

"Pervert!" Minerva yelled at Gildarts as her cheeks became red from embarrassment.

"Heh, guess you don't know the first rule. Here I'll teach you it. Never stop looking at your opponent!" Gajeel yelled with a smile as he quickly pulled himself out of the shadow andattacked Minerva with an upper cut.

"Gah! Bastard..." Minerva yelled back as she recovered in midair and got away from Gajeel.

"And where are you going?" Gajeel laughed as he brought his hands together. "**Iron Dragon Shadow Roar!**" Gajeel screamed and sent out a grayish blackish spiral at Minerva.

"**Territory!**" Minerva yelled as her hands started to glow different collected and she redirected Gajeel's attack to the side of her. Minerva quickly pushed off as she ran towards Gajeel.

"**Iron Shadow Dragon's Club.**" Gajeel muttered as he turned his hand into a black club and jumped into the shadows.

"**Territory!**" Minerva yelled once again and prepared herself for Gajeel's attack.

**Boom!**

From Minerva's own shadow, Gajeel's Iron Dragon Shadow Club came out and hit her.

"Gah!" Minerva screamed in pain as she was pushed forward and straight onto the ground. As she lay on the ground she saw Gajeel come out if his shadow and drop onto his knees.

"Gehe... thanks for the fight. It really wore me out." Gajeel laughed.

"Bast...ard." Minerva muttered and let darkness take her over as she became unconscious.

"And... we have a winner!" Chapati announced as the crowds burst into cheering and screaming.

"Up you go, come on." Gildarts laughed as he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Gajeel as he was still on his knees.

"Yeah... used too much magic." Gajeel muttered as used Gildarts' hand to get back on his feet.

"Pretty good fight." Natsu said aloud.

"Yes, it was. It's shown how strong Gildarts is and how strong Gajeel has grown. When did Gajeel get another element?" Mavis asked Natsu.

"Don't know... Rogue?" Natsu replied and looked over at Rogue and Sting who was with all the other Fairy Tail guild members. Natsu asked Rogue as he was a shadow dragon slayer and had trained with Gajeel over the course of three months.

"Umm... there might of been a slight accident during a fight." Rouge answered Natsu.

"Interesting..." Natsu sighed.

"With Fairy Tail winning and taking the lead all we have left is one more day in the Grand Magic Games!" Mato announced and the whole audience started to cheer even louder.

"Tomorrow's final event will be an event with all the teams! There will be enough points that any team can take the lead and win!" Yajima announced and informed everyone.

"Hm... guess we know who were going after." Bob the Blue Pegasus's guild master said aloud with a smile as he looked at Master Natsu.

"Come on; let's see if Fairy Tail can take the heat. We're going for gold!" Goldmine the Quatro Cerberus guild master announced.

"Let's make them go spinning!" Ooba the Guild Master of Lamia Scale informed everyone.

"Heh… I doubt it! We can take you all on!" Natsu laughed with a smile.

* * *

"Strategy?" Natsu asked Mavis as everyone was sitting down in The Fairy bar. Mavis had just told them that they should put together a strategy together for the fifth and final event.

"Could be interesting..." Laxus said aloud as he listened in.

"Yeah... It would be smart. With every guild coming after us we need to make sure we don't get eliminated quickly." Gildarts announced and gave them his input.

"Mhm... so do we have any ideas for a strategy?" Erza asked as she watched everyone and attempt to make one.

"If you give me till tomorrow morning then yes." Mavis announced as she started to make a strategy in her head.

"Thanks… come on Erza. We're going to be late." Natsu informed Erza as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright. We'll be back everyone." Erza informed everyone as she held hands with Natsu and both of them left.

"Mira? Where are they going?" Lisanna asked Mirajane as she was sitting right next to her.

"Hmm? O, Erza wanted to go talk to a friend. So Erza took Natsu with her." Mirajane informed her sister as she continued to look at her magazine with Lisanna. She was still looking at baby things and now planning things out with Lisanna.

"So... can we stop for a minute?" Erza asked Natsu as they walked through the busy streets of Crocus.

"Yeah... what's wrong?" Natsu replied back to Erza as he felt her pull him into an ally way.

"Just wanted to say I love you." Erza informed him as she pushed herself up a tiny bit and met him with her lips. Erza quickly felt Natsu's hand on her left cheek and felt Natsu push into the kiss as well.

"I love you to." Natsu replied as he pulled away from her lips and smiled at her.

Natsu and Erza quickly smiled at each other as they both blushed and held hands. They both went back into the busy street and walked towards Mermaid Heel.

"Hey. Glad you could make it." Kagura told Erza and Natsu as she watched them enter the small little restaurant.

"Hey. This little place is nice." Natsu replied as he looked around. Inside were a few tables and chairs with paintings and candles all over. It was a nice and cozy restaurant.

"Of course, I've been meaning to catch up with you." Erza replied to Kagura with a smile.

"Would you like any wine?" A server asked as he came up to them.

"Sure." Kagura replied.

"Can't, I'm pregnant." Erza replied with a smile as she had to say no.

"I don't drink wine, sorry." Natsu replied to the server.

"P-pregnant?" Kagura asked as she quickly looked over at Natsu and Erza with a surprise look.

"Mhmm..." Erza giggled.

"Congratulations you two. What did Mira think?" Kagura asked as she was now interested in it.

"She was excited as she's also pregnant." Natsu replied.

"Wow... so you've been busy." Kagura giggled as she heard the news.

"Yeah..." Natsu replied with a slight blush.

"So... how you've been?" Erza asked Kagura.

"Good... been a bit stressed with Grand Magic Games and all." Kagura asked.

"Yeah... It's been fun." Natsu replied with a laugh.

"So... Can I ask you something Natsu?" Kagura questioned.

"Of course." Natsu replied.

"What do you know about the demons of Tartarus?" Kagura asked.

"Hmm. I know a lot... why? Do you know something about them?" Natsu replied as he raised his eye brow. Kagura's question got him curious.

"I've been hearing some weird rumors that Tartarus is around Crocus and that they were looking for you." Kagura informed Natsu.

"Ahh... yeah. There any rumors about them still here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I heard about a demon named Kyouka. They said she was around, so we all had to be careful." Kagura informed Natsu.

"Alright, thanks. Hate to say this. But I have to go then." Natsu informed both girls as he got up from his seat.

"Natsu, be careful please." Erza told him.

"Don't worry... I won't make that mistake again." Natsu informed Erza and ran out the restaurant.

"What happened?" Kagura asked Erza.

"Don't worry... so how have you been?" Erza quickly asked as she tried to change the topic.

* * *

"So your Minerva?" A demon asked as she walked over to Minerva. She was resting outside of where her guild slept and was staying at. The place was just an ordinary hotel, nothing special.

"Hmm? Who the hell are you?" Minerva asked as she looked over to the weird looking person in front of her.

"Me? I'm Kyouka, your worst nightmare." Kyouka laughed as she walked over to Minerva.

"How about you leave or I will kill you." Minerva yelled at Kyouka as she stood up.

"Oh... don't worry. You won't be able to do much, though this will be quick." Kyouka laughed as she disappeared.

"W-what? Where did she go?" Minerva asked.

"Hm.. this would be useless." Kyouka laughed as she appeared behind Minerva and ripped apart Minerva dress right off her.

"Wha-!" Minerva started to scream but quickly fell unconscious by Kyouka's claws digging into her skin.

"You will be a lovely demon." Kyouka laughed aloud.

"So it's true..."

Kyouka looked away from Minerva and saw Natsu in front of her breathing hard.

"So... you're him. You're Natsu Dragneel, the human that beat Jackal." Kyouka said aloud.

"Drop Minerva." Natsu replied as he got into a fighting stance.

"No thanks... have fun." Kyouka demonically laughed and disappeared with Minerva.

"Damn it." Natsu yelled aloud and sighed. 'Great... now we have to deal with that.' Natsu thought to himself as he walked away and went back to The Fairy.

* * *

"So this is her? She looks so cute... not like Jackal... but she's cute." Lamy giggled as she looked at Minerva who was being held up by Kyouka in Lamy's laboratory.

"Yes... yes. Hurry up and turn her into a demon. We need to bring her back to Crocus." Kyouka laughed as she gave Lamy orders and turned around to leave the room.

"Alright..." Lamy sighed and took Minerva and started work on her.

"So how goes the plan?"

Kyouka looked in front of her and saw the king, Mard Geer sitting in his royal chair looking at her.

"Good. Minerva has been captured and is being worked on as we speak. Though just as I was about to capture her… Natsu Dragneel saw me." Kyouka informed Mard Geer.

"What? He knows? Wasn't the plan for him not to know?" Mard Geer asked as he stood up and started walked towards Kyouka.

"Uh... yes. It was. I'm sorry." Kyouka replied.

"There is no sorry." Mard Geer told Kyouka as he walked over to her and grabbed her by her neck.

* * *

"So… Mard Geer wants to really push Natsu." Zeref sighed as he continued to walk. He looked up and saw the dark trees opening to the bright moonlight shining down. He could feel the demons power as his magic was freely attacking anything in it's path.

"Well... he's in for a surprise. Natsu's a lot stronger than any of them… he'll just burn threw them like the first time." Zeref laughed as he started to remember a very old memory of him and Natsu.

**~~~Flash Back~~~**

"**Ragh****!**" A pitch black demon roared up towards the night sky.

"Whoa... he looks awesome!" Natsu yelled with a huge grin. The young Natsu was still exploring and trying new things so seeing a demon in front of him was fun for him.

"Natsu... I wanted to explain why the demon is here." Zeref informed Natsu.

"There a reason? I thought you brought him here so we could ride or play with him." Natsu sighed.

"No..." Zeref laughed. "I brought him here as I wanted to teach you how to fight demons and maybe help you with your magic." Zeref informed Natsu.

"Cool! We're going to train!" Natsu yelled aloud with happiness.

"Well... In a sense you're at least correct." Zeref laughed as he watched Natsu start to jump up and down with excitement.

"I'm all fired up! Let me at him!" Natsu yelled with excitement.

"**Ragh****!**" The large black demon screamed.

"I guess. Let's see first what happens when you fight it." Zeref announced and watched as Natsu pushed off running towards the demon.

"**Ragh****!**" The demon roared once again and charged at Natsu.

"No thanks." Natsu laughed as he jumped over the demon as it was trying to use it's sharp claws on him.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!**" Natsu yelled as he brought his hands close to his mouth and sent a fiery swirl of fire at the demon.

"**Ragh****?!**" The demon screamed in pain as it stopped and turned around to see the fiery swirl coming at him and hitting him.

'What... is that even possible?' Zeref thought to himself as he watched what happened. The right side if the black demon was now burned away. Part of the demon had literally burned away. It was if Natsu wasn't just immune to his death magic, he was also immune to demons.

"Hey... why is the demon crawling on the floor and rolling around?" Natsu asked as he walked over to Zeref and looked at the demon. The demons right arm and right side was gone, it had literally burned away by Natsu's magic.

"Umm... don't worry about it. I think were done. You're a lot stronger than I thought." Zeref replied to Natsu with a smile. It was the truth, Natsu magic was far stronger then he thought and estimated.

"Alright... man I wanted to train." Natsu sighed.

'This kid... he's almost perfect. Could he be the fated one to kill me?' Zeref thought to himself as he stared at the pouting Natsu.

**~~~Flash Back End~~~**

"Sheesh... I remember that day as if it was yesterday. It was a great surprise." Zeref laughed aloud as he looked up once again at the dark sky.

He always loved the dark and the moon was perfect as it gave off just enough light for his comfort. But what he mostly loved about the night was that it brought back a lot of memories for him.

"Hmm?" Zeref said aloud as he looked back down and saw a sign and a road.

"Magnolia... home of the Fairy Tail Guild." Zeref read aloud and moved a small tree branch out of his way. "So… this is Magnolia. Where Natsu finished growing up." Zeref announced aloud as he looked down on Magnolia. The great city lit up and people were buzzing around. Standing In the middle of Magnolia stood a large wooden building. It said Fairy Tail at the top of it.

'If this is Magnolia... then I'm closer to Crocus then I thought.' Zeref thought to himself.

"Well that's good at least." Zeref sighed as he set off towards Magnolia in the pitch dark night.

* * *

"Master..." Jellal said aloud as he opened the door to where Natsu was relaxing. Natsu was on the roof of The Fairy as he looked up at the night sky.

"Hmm?" Natsu replied as he looked over and saw Jellal walked towards him while still wearing parts of his Mystogan disguise.

"You looked trouble when you walked in earlier... did you find anything new out?" Jellal asked Natsu as he stopped right next to him.

"Yeah... I did." Natsu replied with a long sigh.

"What did you learn?" Jellal asked Natsu as he became quite curious.

"Minerva... Sabertooth's girl. She was captured. She was captured by a demon named Kyouka and I have no idea what she's going do to her." Natsu informed Jellal.

"Hmm... that's isn't good. I'll see about asking Ultear and Meredy to look around and if they do see her, I will make sure they contact you." Jellal replied as he sighed over the new information.

"Thank you..." Natsu told Jellal after as continued to look up at the night sky and relax.

"Now... what's the other issue bothering you?" Jellal asked Natsu as he sat down next to him.

"Well... there are a lot of things actually. Paper work... everyone in Fairy Tail... my pregnant wives... the damn magic council." Natsu replied with a slight laugh as he named off everything was making him worried and stressed out.

"Yeah... A few of those things you can't do anything about though." Jellal replied with a laugh.

"You're right. It's my job as the guild master of Fairy Tail to keep things in line and things moving, so I really can't complain." Natsu laughed with Jellal.

"Hm... I forgot to mention. Have you ever heard of a project called The Eclipse Project?" Jellal asked Natsu.

"No… I'm sorry but I haven't. What's it about?" Natsu replied as he looked over at Jellal.

"It's a project that a few people want to do. The goal is to go back in time and kill Zeref before he grows to be the deadly black wizard he is today." Jellal informed Natsu.

"Kill him?" Natsu asked with almost a laugh. "I doubt they could." Natsu laughed.

"And why do you say that for?" Jellal asked.

"Because... Zeref was stronger than he was before he became known as the evil black wizard. The only way to kill Zeref is to be immune to his magic or seal his magic." Natsu informed Jellal.

"That's quite interesting.. also we would first have to get proof that Zeref is alive." Jellal replied.

"Don't worry about that. Trust me, he's alive and I have a bad fealing I know where he's going off to." Natsu sighed as he informed Jellal.

"Wait... you have confirmation that Zeref is alive?" Jellal quickly replied as his eyes widened in shock.

"I won't tell how, but yes. He is." Natsu replied and quickly became silent.

"I see... then that's another person we need to keep our eyes out for." Jellal sighed as he wasn't going to push Natsu for the answer.

"Mhm..." Natsu replied as he looked up once again at the night sky. 'I don't know where you are Zeref... but I know the next time we meet, it won't be friendly.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Well... good night Jellal." Natsu sighed as he got himself up and started heading for the door.

"Good night master." Jellal replied and let Natsu go without asking any more questions.

"Hey... how'd it go?" Erza asked as she walked back into the Fairy and saw Natsu waiting for her.

"Good... I'll explain when we get up to our room." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Alright." Erza told Natsu.

"So how was meeting up with Kagura?" Natsu asked.

"Good. It was fun, we both talked about the past a lot." Erza replied with a slight giggle.

"Well that's good." Natsu told Erza.

"Did Mira already get up to the room?" Erza asked as she yawned.

"Mhm... looks like it's time for us to go there also." Natsu laughed as he watched Erza yawn and quickly gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Hey... take it to a room!" A random person at the poor yelled as everyone saw Natsu and Erza kiss.

"Working on it." Natsu replied with a laugh. "Come on." Natsu told Erza as he grabbed her hand and went to the stairs with her.

"So… did you find Kyouka?" Erza asked as they both started to climb the stairs.

"Yea... I did. But it was too late." Natsu informed Erza.

"What happened?" Erza quickly asked.

"She took Minerva... the girl from Sabertooth somewhere." Natsu told Erza.

"That's weird... any reasons why?" Erza asked.

"Sadly no." Natsu answered and stopped in front of their room as he unlocked the door and looked in.

"Oh good... my teddy bear is here." Mirajane cooed as she looked over and saw Natsu open the door.

"Hm... guess so." Natsu laughed with a smile as he went up to her and gave Mirajane a kiss on her lips.

"Hey... if you two are going to start then take off your cloths and do it in the bed." Erza laughed as she watched Mirajane wrapped her arms around Natsu and get more into the kiss.

"Meany... I would. But I'm actually really tired. Maybe tomorrow?" Mirajane suggested as she broke her kiss with Natsu.

"Guess so..." Natsu laughed as he took off his white wizard saint jacket and threw it on a chair. After he quickly took his shirt off and went to lay in the middle of the bed.

"Nice and warm teddy bear." Mirajane giggled as she got in the right side of the bed and rested her head on Natsu's bare chest. She quickly wrapped her free arm around Natsu.

Erza got in the left side of the bed and gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek as she laid down and rested her head on Natsu's chest. "Good night Natsu and Mira." Erza said aloud as she snuggled into Natsu's chest.

"Good night my loves." Natsu replied with a smile and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hmm… a lot happened in this chapter. We got a flash back from Natsu about them getting together for the first time... the fourth day of the grand magic games.. saw Gajeel and Gildarts kick even more ass. Found out how Minerva will be turned into a demon and another flashback from Zeref... also at the end I left a few new possible things to go into for the future.

Now first... Kyouka is not dead... yet. :p

Second. Ok... I get it. People apparently want the dragon part of the grand magic games arc? If you do... Say something now... I can still fit it in... but after the next chapter I won't be able to. So I'm leaving it all up to you... should I add in the dragon part of the grand magic games. I can still... though Tartarus would go on the back burner for a chapter or two and be planning something... ;)

So if that super big question is answered about the dragon part.. then you all should see that next chapter.. it will be very interesting as I have a few cool ideas twisted with it. XD

And for my first oc. Larmin... he wasn't that bad. Though I did steal and mix his magic with the magic of a god and Gray's. Was fun.

Forgot to mention about Ultear and Meredy... there coming.. just wait and see. ;)

Now lastly sorry for the long wait.. I had to get a new beta reader. :/ soo.. I want to thank **Shadizsato **for beta reading my stories for now on. :D he's another awesome writer!

Well other than that... thanks for reading! It means a lot as the support has been great!

The next chapter I write will be a chapter for Retell of Fairy Tail (NaMi story).. should be fun asi finally know how I want to write it. Then Magic can change someone, that story is being amped up at the moment as it's about to hit the war.

-ValinNight


	9. Chapter 9 - Final Day Part 1 and Eclipse

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 9 - Final Day Part 1 and Eclipse!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza get left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. There's only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

'Am I scared?' Natsu thought to himself. 'No... I'm stronger than ever. I can protect them.'

'But why? Why do I feel scared that maybe I can't protect them?' Natsu thought to himself again. He was lying there in his bed staring up at the white ceiling of their hotel room with Erza and Mirajane sleeping next to him. He was honestly afraid and just didn't want to see Erza and Mirajane get hurt.

"What're you thinking about?" Erza asked as she yawned and stretched on Natsu. She quickly moved herself closer to Natsu and laid her head on his bare chest as she looked into his black eyes.

"Things..." Natsu answered with his classic smile. "Morning." Natsu laughed quietly as he tried to keep himself from waking his still sleeping wife up.

"Mm... morning to you too." Erza replied with a whisper as she showed him her heartwarming smile. "So what were you specifically thinking about?" Erza asked again as she pressured him.

"Things." Natsu replied again with a smile as he tried to hide the answer.

"You're not getting it, Natsu." Erza cooed as she pulled herself up and kissed Natsu on his cheek. "What are you thinking about?" Erza whispered in Natsu's ear and looked him deep into his eyes. She was going to win.

"I'm just thinking about a lot of things." Natsu replied with a smile. A smile that showed he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Natsu... you aren't going to win." Mirajane sighed as she yawned and looked at him. Her blue eyes were still a bit groggy from just waking up.

"I can try..." Natsu sighed as he laid his head back against his white pillow and started to look around. It was the same old hotel room like the rest of the week. The same white sheets and red comforter.

"So... what are you thinking about?" Erza asked again as she laid a kiss on Natsu's nose and started to kiss him down to his muscular chest till she stopped and looked back into his black eyes.

"Really... I was just starting to think that I had actually won that." Natsu laughed.

"You never stood a chance." Mirajane giggled as she started to play with Natsu's chest. She was using her finger to slowly trace his muscular outline.

"So...?" Erza asked as she pushed him once again. She continued to stare deep into his eyes to make sure he told her.

"I... I was just a bit worried about you two." Natsu admitted as he finally lowered his guard.

"Worried... about us?" Erza asked as she pointed at Mirajane, followed by herself.

"Yeah... I want to make sure I can protect the both of you and our soon to be children." Natsu informed both girls with what was on his chest. It was bugging him like crazy because what was going on with Tartarus.

"I see..." Erza sighed as she let her long red hair cover her eyes. "Natsu..." Erza started as she grabbed Natsu's hand and held it to her cheek. "You... me... Mira... we're family now, we protect and support each other." Erza explained as she smiled and then rested her hand on her growing stomach.

"Natsu... Mira and I don't need or want someone to guard and fawn over us as if we are defenseless princesses. We are humans. Just like you, just like everyone else. We aren't a possession that needs protecting." Erza continued to explain as she looked at Natsu.

"Natsu... remember that all three of us can be hurt, we can make mistakes, and we can make our own choices. One of those choices was to be with you." Mirajane helped explain as she rested her left arm on Erza's shoulder and smiled at Natsu.

Erza moved up to Natsu's face as she cupped Natsu's head with both her smooth hands. She wiped away the few tears running down his face away. "Natsu, both Mirajane and I love you. Neither of us needs a knight in shining armor to rescue us or protect us. We just need someone we can trust, through the good and bad. We are guild mates, we're best friends, we are lovers, and most of all... we're going to be parents." Erza cried as she pulled Natsu to her and kissed Natsu deeply with her red plush lips.

"Natsu... you sometimes forget who we are. We are wizards, we are Fairy Tail members... we are not going to get hurt that bad. Our magic isn't just for show and we didn't train all those years for nothing. When Erza and I started asking you to get us pregnant... we knew that it was time and we were strong enough to protect our future family." Mirajane cried with Erza.

"You know... I promised you I wouldn't let you cry." Natsu cried as he looked at Erza and brought both girls to him as he held them.

"I know... with all that's been happening. You've gotten so stressed out that you forgotten a lot of things." Erza replied as she felt Natsu's hand hold her red cheek and wipe away her tears.

"I love you. I love you so much." Natsu told both Erza and Mirajane as he pulled both of them into a deep kiss.

"Natsu... you don't need to worry about us." Mirajane explained as she felt Natsu hold her to himself.

"Master! You better wake up soon! The final day of the Grand Magic Games is going to start in an hour!" Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane all heard through their hotel door.

"Yeah... I'm coming! Give me a second." Natsu sighed. "Guess it's time for us to get up." Natsu laughed as he watched Erza scoot off him and lie in bed with Mirajane.

"You know... tonight when Fairy Tail wins... you better come back to the room early." Mirajane giggled as she watched Natsu get out of the bed and stand up onto the wooden floor.

"And why's that?" Natsu asked with a smile as he walked over to their luggage to take out a fresh pair of clothing.

"Because..." Mirajane started as she slowly undid her night gown. "This body would love some pleasure from our little dragon down here." Mirajane seductively teased as she finished pulling off her black night gown and pressed her naked body against Natsu who was only wearing a pair of red boxers.

"I guess I can agree with that..." Erza giggled as she got onto her knees and pulled her own white night gown off over her head and showed Natsu her body.

"And everyone always wonders why I love the mornings..." Natsu muttered as his mouth dropped open and something of his became hard very quick.

"Joining me for a shower?" Mirajane asked as he walked over to the bathroom and posed as she turned around at the door way to ask Natsu.

"Of course..." Natsu replied with a smirk and quickly followed her into the bathroom with a little pep in his step.

Erza giggled as she watched Natsu almost run to the bathroom behind Mirajane as she stood up and followed them.

* * *

"I want to see Natsu..." Meredy sighed as she walked across the brick road in Crocus. All around them were the brick and stone houses as they walked. The sun was already rising up into the sky as they used their magic to watch out for Taurus members.

"I know... I'm starting to miss him... a lot." Ultear cried aloud while agreeing with Meredy.

"Ah! See! She is a younger Ultear!" Both girls heard from behind them as they looked at each other and became confused. They both turned around and saw something that made their mouths drop.

"Natsu? Mira?" Meredy asked aloud as she stared at two young teenagers.

"Nope, that's dad and mom." One of the teenagers replied with a smile. She was a girl with long white hair, black eyes, and she was wearing a lot of black clothing. She was basically a younger Mirajane but with black eyes. Her Fairy Tail tattoo was fully seen on her right shoulder with a red color.

"That's my dad, though dad's other wife Erza is my mother." The second teenager giggled as she informed both Meredy and Ultear. Her hair was pink like Natsu's, brown eyes like Erza's, and she wore a pair of long black pants. Her top was a simple white sleeveless shirt with a pair of black boots that went up to her knees. Her Fairy Tail symbol was on her right should and was red like the other girl.

"Mom... dad... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ultear screamed at them in shock. She was looking at two teenagers who looked too similar to Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane.

"Going on? We were just on our way to help mom and dad." The girl that looked like Mirajane replied to Ultear's yell.

"Ok... um. What're your names?" Meredy asked with a gentle voice as she attempted to figure out what was going on.

"I'm Haru." The pink-haired girl replied with a heartwarming smile that looked like Natsu's very well-known smile.

"And I'm Fuyu." The girl with white hair replied, smiling. "I'm also the stronger one of us two." Fuyu giggled.

"Hey! You are not!" Haru screamed as she looked at Haru.

"Yes I am, tin can!" Fuyu yelled back. Meredy and Ultear watched as magic start to wrap around Fuyu's arm. "Fairy Fire!" Fuyu yelled and everyone watched as Fuyu's hand become lit with white pure fire.

"Um... why don't you two calm down? There's no need to fight right now." Meredy offered as she tried to calm down the two arguing teenagers.

"This is beyond weird... I know that Erza and Mira are pregnant. But how can they already have children?!" Ultear asked aloud in shock.

"Wait, pregnant?" Haru asked in shock as she looked over at Ultear and whipped her long pink hair in Fuyu's face.

"Hey!" Fuyu yelled.

"Hold on... if both of our moms are pregnant... that means we're 15 years back!" Haru yelled in surprise as she started to jump around with joy.

"Yeah... that means we did it! We traveled back into the past. I wonder what mom and dad look like when they were still this young." Fuyu yelled with happiness in her voice. Both girls were jumping up and down with happiness.

"Past... don't tell me your 15 years from the future." Meredy muttered as she started to put things together in her head.

"Yup... I can't believe we did it. I wonder what dad looks like without scars." Haru asked.

"Scars...?" Ultear asked.

"Yeah... see back from where we are from... there's a problem." Fuyu Informed Ultear.

"Should I explain our problem to her?" Haru asked Fuyu as she looked at her, expecting her to know.

"Probably... they might be able to help us." Fuyu replied.

"Alright... I'll explain what's going on then. So I'll begin with saying that in five days a man named Larmin from Tartarus is going to open the eclipse gates. The eclipse gates will open a path for over 10,000 dragons to be freed and come from the past to kill the majority of all people on earth." Haru started to explain their problem from the future.

"What..." Ultear muttered in shock. As she listened to Haru's and Fuyu's story she kept becoming more worried for humanity.

"Let me finish... in the first week dad and the other dragon slayers defeated 80% of all the ten thousand dragons... but sadly he was killed shortly after. We never even got to see him... we both hadn't been born yet. So our last memory of him was our dad dying and barely being able to tell who he was because of the scars on him. We only have that memory because our mothers used a type of magic to show us." Haru continued to explain but had to stop as her emotions got to her while explaining what happened to Natsu, her father.

"Hey... everything's going to be ok. We're going to make sure dad lives this time. We're going to know how he looks and loves us." Fuyu informed her sister Haru as she comforted her and hugged her.

"I don't exactly know what happened to you... But I can tell it's sad and frightening. Fuyu... Haru... no matter what happens, your dad will help you." Ultear explained. "Your dad needs to know about this right away. I think the next thing we do is go see your dad." Ultear informed Haru and Fuyu.

"Thank you Aunt Ultear." Haru replied as she continued to cry and pulled Ultear into the hug.

"Aunt...?" Ultear asked in surprise.

"Yeah... Aunt. Because dad passed away and you couldn't ever have your own child with him, both of our moms got you to help and protect us as we grew up." Fuyu explained.

"WHAT?" Ultear screamed and made all the passing people around them look at her for a second.

"Calm down Ultear..." Meredy told her as she tried to calm the freaked out Ultear.

"I'm not going to get pregnant?" Ultear cried. "I wanted Natsu to be the one who would give me my child." Ultear continued to cry.

"Mom was right... there are a lot of girls who liked dad." Haru sighed with a bit of laughter.

"So... now that's two things we need to do. One you two have to explain everything to your dad, Natsu. Then I'll take him up to his room and get me pregnant!" Ultear explained her plan to Meredy, Haru, and Fuyu.

"Ok... first part's ok. Second part needs some work." Fuyu laughed.

"Why don't we start on the first part? Natsu is probably on his way to the final day of the Grand Magic Games." Meredy asked as she informed the girls where there dad was heading to.

"Grand Magic Games... Haru you really think it's true that Laxus defeated the wizard saint? And what about Minerva in her demon form?" Fuyu asked with excitement in her voice. She was rattling off questions nonstop.

"Wait... wait, wait! Minerva and her demon form?" Ultear asked. She was one of the girls they were looking for and trying to figure out what happened to her. Last they saw of her, she was taken by Kyouka for some unknown reason.

"Yeah... though that's what our mom explained what she was in. We really don't know much since I was still in my mom when she fought her." Haru explained with a giggle.

"O... Natsu is going to be pissed when he hears that." Meredy sighed as she heard Haru's explanation.

"Natsu... I mean your dad is a bit protective over Erza and Mirajane." Meredy informed Haru.

"Oh..." Haru replied back with a long sigh.

"Alright... let's stop sighing and let's get to the arena!" Ultear explained as she smiled and grabbed both girls by their hands and started pulling them towards the towering arena in the distance.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman..." Chapati announced to the stadium as everyone burst into cheering and yelling. Everyone in the crowd had posters and things showing what guild they were rooting for. From Fairy Tail to Quatro Cerberus people were cheering for.

"I hope everyone has been having a great morning and I welcome you back here for this final and exciting day of the Grand Magic Games!" Yajima informed everyone with an exciting voice as he sat down in the judge's area.

"That's right! It's today, today is the final day of the Grand Magic Games! The day we have been waiting for!" Mato excitingly announced.

"Mato... why are you sitting with us today?" Chapati asked as he became curios.

"Well to inform everyone... I'm the guest host for today!" Mato announced.

"That should be interesting, but what about the final event?" Yajima asked Mato as he helped explain things to the crowd of people.

"Well... the final day of the tournament is a full on battle royale with every team and their members participating. It is a team battle known as the Grand Magic War." Mato explained to everyone.

"Also just so everyone knows, our battle ground today for the battle royale will be the entire city of Crocus!" Chapati informed everyone.

"W-what... the entire city. The whole city is going to get wrecked!" Natsu yelled from Fairy Tail's sitting area.

"That's true... do you think maybe they have a way to stop the damages?" Mirajane asked as leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"They would have to, or all the guilds would be paying a lot of money to fix the city." Erza sighed as she looked behind her and told Natsu. She was sitting on Natsu's lap with Mirajane sitting next to Natsu and snugged up to him.

"But Chapati... what about the city? Won't all the teams wreck it?" Yajima asked.

"Of course... but that's the great thing about magic! The city has been copied and we have the ability to quickly repair the city after our final event!" Chapati announced with excitement.

"Phew... our money is safe." Master Makarov sighed. He was getting a bit worried.

"Now, let's explain the rules. Once all the teams are ready they will be allowed to separate across the city. They can either stay in teams or go solo. All members wander the streets and if they encounter members of another guild they are to fight. When a participant looses consciousness or is deemed unable to continue the battle, the opposing team scores one point. But each team must appoint one of their members as a team leader. Who the leader is, is kept a secret. But if this team leader falls, the opposing team scores 5 points." Mato explained the rules to everyone.

"But with those rules and points the total maximum number of points is 45 points, this implies that every team has a chance of winning because every point they earn is added to their overall score gain!" Yajima helped explain.

"Now... with the rules explained let's prepare the teams!" Chapter yelled with excitement.

"Here they come out! Team Quatro Cerberus, Team Mermaid Heel, Team Lamia Scale, Team Blue Pegasus, Team Sabertooth, and Team Fairy Tail!" Mato announced as everyone watched each of the participating teams walk out towards the middle of the arena.

"Minerva?" Erza muttered in surprise as she watched the girl that was abducted by Kyouka walk out with the Sabertooth team. It had looked as if nothing happened to her.

"I wonder what happened..." Natsu muttered as well and just sighed. "Well good luck... I hope the plan we discussed works." Natsu sighed as he smiled and raised his right hand high into the air and put his index finger up and his thumb out to do the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Go Fairy Tail!" Everyone behind Natsu and his wives screamed as they all raised their right arm into the air and made the Fairy Tail symbol.

As soon as Fairy Tail finished raising their hands the Fairy Tail team did the same and disappeared without a trace. The final event of the Grand Magic Games has begun!

"All 6 participating teams have now disappeared and are running around Crocus... as you see in front of you on the large lacrima screens we will be watching all the battles!" Mato explained as bright magic symbols appeared and 3 large screens appeared in the middle of the arena.

"There they are! We can see them now! All the teams are splitting up and moving across the city of Crocus!" Chapati yelled and commented as everyone in the crowd watched as all the participants split ways and left each other to go through the city of Crocus. They were hiding in libraries, homes, and stores.

"Huh? What's this?" Mato asked in surprise as everyone watched all three screens show the Team Fairy Tail.

"They're... they're not moving?" Yajima asked aloud.

"The plan has started." Mavis said aloud so all Fairy Tail wizards were informed. Mavis was standing next to Master Makarov and watched the Fairy Tail team.

"So... it has." Master Makarov said aloud as well.

"So what is the plan?" Sting asked as he watched the screens with the other Fairy Tail members, they were all curious.

"You will see... it should be flawless!" Mavis protested with a bright smile.

'Mavis... the Fairy Tactician. Her plans were rumored to have led winning wars... let's see if she can pull it off again.' Natsu thought to himself as he heard Mavis' words.

"3." Chapati announced out of nowhere.

"2!" Yajima yelled with an excited tone in his voice from his area with the rest of the judges.

"1!" Mato screamed.

"Go!" All three judges yelled all at once and everyone watched as buzzers rang throughout the city of Crocus. The battle royale had begun.

**_Boom! _**

"Wow... that was fast! The first fight has begun! Warcry, Rocker, and Semmus from Team Quatro Cerberus have been defeated by the Trimen of Blue Pegasus!" Mato announced as everyone watched Team Quatro Cerberus quickly start to sink.

"Wait! There's more! The Trimen have acquired yet another two poinst so quickly! They're on a roll!" Chapati yelled with excitement. The battle was heating up very fast.

"Beth and Araña from Team Mermaid Heel have been defeated by the the Trimens! Amazing!"Mato informed excitedly as he kept announcing the wins and falls of each team.

"Hmm... it seems Team Fairy Tail has yet to move." Yajima informed everyone as the lacrima screens switched to Team Fairy Tail and saw them with their eyes closed.

"We have another fight it seems!" Mato announced as the lacrima screens switched to Kagura walking over to two Team Lamia Scale participants.

"**Slashing Form!**" Kagura yelled as she brought out her sheathed sword and swung it at Yuka and Toby from Team Lamia Scale.

**_Boom!_**

Everyone watched in shock of Kagura's power. She had sliced right through a building and taken out Yuka and Toby.

"Amazing... Kagura's strength is true to her word." Erza announced in amazement over her power.

"That's another two people down!" Chapati announced as everyone watched Yuka and Toby from Team Lamia scale get defeated so easily.

"Incoming... We have the last three remaining members of Team Quatro Cerberus in a fight with Team Sabertooth!" Chapati yelled.

"Hmm... that looks like Jãger, Bacchus, and Nobarly fighting Larmin." Yajima informed everyone as they all watched the fight.

**_Boom!_**

"Well... that ice god slayer magic is strong! Team Quatro Cerberus's full team is out! They have been eliminated and Sabertooth takes the lead!" Mato yelled with excitement as they all watched Larmin easily defeat the rest of Team Quatro Cerberus.

"And Sabertooth took the lead..." Master Makarov sighed. He knew they were going by the plan, but it was hard to sometimes.

"Ahem." Mavis coughed. "Let's go! Fairy Tail Star Strategy commences!" Mavis yelled and everyone Fairy Tail member heard her sweet angel voice.

"Gehe... let's go!" Gajeel laughed. "**Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!**" Gajeel yelled as he started his magic and everyone watched as pitch black shadows wrapped around Gajeel and his hair went straight up. Gajeel quickly jumped into a shadow and scurried off.

"I wish you all the best of luck for your fights." Mystogan announced as he waved and started his own magic. "**Meteor!**" Mystogan yelled and turned into a gold, radiating arrow before he pushed off with alarming speed.

"Guess I'm off too." Laxus announced quietly and activated his own magic. "**Lighting Body!**" Laxus muttered and everyone could see lightning engulfing his body as he took off the city.

"So it seems the fighting's going to begin. Good luck Gray... I hope you win your fight." Gildarts told Gray and started to simply walk off in a random direction.

"Yeah... I'll make sure I do. Rufus, let's go!" Gray yelled and started to sprint towards where Mavis predicted Rufus to be at.

"Team Fairy Tail is moving! Let's see if they can catch up and take the lead!" Mato announced as everyone watched all 5 Team Fairy Tail members dash off.

"Juvia is rooting for you Gray, my love!" Juvia cheered from Fairy Tail's area.

"C-can't b-breath!" Pantherlilly muttered as his cheeks went purple and felt Levy squeezing him to hard.

"Come on Gajeel! You can beat them again!" Levy cheered for Gajeel.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was now rooting for their team as they watched them take off and start the battle.

"Hmm... as we are looking out for new battles, it seems so far none have begun... Wait... It seems Gray from Team Fairy Tail has found a challenger!" Yajima announced as everyone as Gray walked into an old library. In front of him was none other than Rufus from Team Sabertooth.

"So... it seems I finally get the chance to be the first one to take out a fairy." Rufus laughed as he watched Gray walk into the library.

"Right... I don't see you winning. I've got to show Fairy Tail I'm still strong!" Gray yelled as he got into a fighting stance

All around him was book upon book. He was in a library with great white tile flooring and wooden beams each carrying books. The library looked old and looked as it has tons of knowledge hidden away in it.

"Then let's begin?" Rufus asked with a smirk as he slowly starting walking over towards Gray.

"Master... do you think Gray can defeat Rufus? Gray has had trouble earlier on..." Juvia asked as she watched Gray begin to fight. She was now asking Mavis and Master Natsu as she worried about her love, Gray.

"I'm not certain... but it's vital that Gray does defeat him right away." Mavis replied back to Juvia. Mavis herself was worried. Gray had wanted this fight and wanted to show that he was strong.

"Juvia... do you believe that Gray can win?" Natsu asked Juvia as he looked over at her.

"Of course! Juvia always believes in her love!" Juvia replied to Natsu.

"Then don't worry Juvia. Gray's gonna win." Natsu told Juvia with a smile. 'Come on Gray... you can do this!' Natsu thought to himself.

"**Ice-Make: Freeze Lance!**" Gray screamed as he jumped back once and brought both of his hands together. The first fight had begun. Gray quickly made multiple long ice lances and began throwing them at Rufus.

"My... my. **Memorized.**" Rufus told Gray as he jumped out of the way, avoiding each of Gray's lances while bringing his right hand to his head. He quickly memorized Gray's attack.

"You won't get away!" Gray yelled. "**Ice-Make: Ice Impact!**" Gray screamed as he jumped into the air and brought both of his hands together to make a massive ice intricately-designed hammer. As soon as the hammer was made he brought it straight down onto Rufus.

"**Memorized.**" Rufus announced as he side stepped away from the oncoming hammer and dodged Gray's attack as he yet again memorized it.

"What the hell are you muttering?" Gray asked as he looked over at Rufus. All around them was broken, melting ice from Gray's attacks.

"Muttering? No. I'm memorizing your attack, memories can become weapons and I cue the magic that I see to give it a new shape with new magic." Rufus informed Gray with a laugh.

"An example... I have memorized your Ice Magic and Orga's Lightning magic." Rufus told Gray as he brought both his hands together and begun to use his own magic. "**Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lighting!**" Rufus yelled as he pointed up at the roof of the library and watched as black lightning attempted to hit Gray. Everyone watched blue ice form whereever the black lightning hit.

'What the hell... that's insanely powerful.' Gray thought to himself as he barely just dodged Rufus's attack.

"Now... now. Don't get beaten too quickly." Rufus laughed as he, yet again, brought both of his hands together. "**Memory-Make: Shrine of the Turbulent Fang!**" Rufus announced as 8 tornados appeared and started to dance around Gray.

"**Ice-Make: Shield!**" Gray yelled quickly as he brought his hands together to make a blue ice shield, attempting to block the incoming attack. "Gah!" Gray screamed in pain as he watched his shield suddenly disappear. 'What happened to my shield?!' Gray thought to himself as he landed on the white tile floor on his side.

"O... I forgot to tell you. Once I memorize something I can forget it." Rufus announced and informed Gray of what happened when he saw the confused Gray looking at his hands.

"You've got to be kidding me... that means none of my attacks work." Gray thought aloud in complete shock.

"Gray is completely against all odds on Rufus. Rufus has the magic that easily counters Gray's." Mavis yelled from the Fairy Tail stands. Everyone watched in shock as Rufus easily tore Gray apart.

"Yeah... so he either needs to overpower him or get a strategy soon. If not, he's toast." Natsu sighed as he watched his old rival be countered so easily.

"Go Gray! Juvia believes in you!" Juvia yelled as loudly as she could.

"Gray... you can't defeat me." Rufus announced as he looked at Gray. Gray was breathing hard, had scratches, and had a few lines of blood running down his toned body.

"Yeah... like I said at the beginning of the fight. I don't see that happening." Gray laughed as he undid his shirt and threw it to the side.

"Uh... why did Gray just take his shirt off?" Chapati asked in surprise as everyone in the stadium watched Gray.

"Maybe he likes guys?" Mato suggested.

"My Gray... likes guys? **_NO!_** Juvia is the only one for him!" Juvia screamed as small little gray storm clouds appeared over her head and started to rain on her.

"Juvia... calm down. He's doesn't like other guys, it was a suggestion. Anyhow... Gray probably secretly likes you and has pictures of you." Mirajane quickly told Juvia as she got up from her seat and helped Juvia out of her sadness.

"Pictures of m-me? Juvia must believe in Gray so he loves me more!" Juvia screamed and began cheering once more for Gray as the storm clouds over her head cleared and the sun shined back down on Juvia.

Mirajane giggled from where she was standing as she quickly turned around and walked back over to where Natsu was sitting with Erza. "That girl is really going to get hurt one day." Mirajane sighed as she sat down next to Natsu once again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah... She will. But first let's watch Gray finish this fight, I think he has plan." Natsu suggested as he watched his old rival fight in the final day of the Grand Magic Games.

"Why is that?" Rufus asked Gray. Gray had just told Rufus that he doesn't see that happened.

"Because... ever since I got my Fairy Tail mark on me, I have never lost to the same opponent twice." Gray explained and everyone watched as blue magic began to wrap around Gray's hands. All around him and Rufus in the library were strips of wind as the temperature began to drop. "**Ice-Make Unlimited: One-****Sided Chaotic Dance!**" Gray yelled as he brought his hands together and casted his magic spell.

Right around Gray a swirl of blue ice formed and swords begun to mold out of the ice.

"Memorize this!" Gray screamed as he brought all of the swords up and sent them flying at Rufus.

"**Memorized, memorized, ****memorized...** the speed! It's too fast and many!" Rufus yelled as he attempted to memorize all of the molding. All while casting the spell Gray had frozen Rufus's feet and everyone watched as all the swords hit Rufus dead on.

"You memorized that?" Gray asked as he looked over at Rufus. His feet were frozen solid in ice and he now had scratches all over from the swords that were thrown at him.

"I have already memorized flames that can destroy this ice!" Rufus yelled at Gray suddenly as he became pissed. "**Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!**" Rufus yelled as suddenly all around the memory mage and Gray, a combustion spread out across the ground.

Everyone watched as the flames grew hotter and stronger and were all sent straight to Gray.

"Heh... really? I remember stronger flames!" Gray laughed as the fire died down and showed Gray still standing easily and walking towards Rufus. "**Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!**" Gray yelled one last time as he jumped high into the air above Rufus and made two ice swords. Once they were made, Gray grabbed one in each hand and swung them in a x pattern at Rufus.

"Gah!" Rufus screamed in pain as the slash pushed him down onto the ground and officially knocked him out of the match.

"Sheesh... this place is a mess." Gray laughed as he landed back onto the ground and looked around the place. In the middle of the library was Rufus knocked out on top of the broken white tiles while all around the book shelves had cracked and books had fallen onto the ground. Ice was also in bits and pieces all round.

"Nice... hat." Gray muttered as he looked up and saw Rufus's hat floating down. Gray grabbed it and put it on his head.

"Gray has done it! Team Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster has taken down Team Sabertooth's Rufus!" Mato announced as the arena burst into cheering.

"With that Fairy Tail gains one point and attempts to come back to defeat Team Sabertooth who is in the lead." Yajima announced as everyone watched the three large lacrima screens.

"Juvia knew you could do it!" Juvia yelled loudly with hearts in her eyes.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Natsu cheered as he watched Gray pull through and win the fight against Rufus.

"With that fight done... Gajeel should be the next person to find his target." Mavis announced as she went over her detailed plan.

"That's good... we'll just wait and watch a few of the teams lose some people." Natsu laughed aloud.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled with excitement as he watched the games with his fellow exceeds. Next to him on the railing was Carla, Pantherlilly, Lector, and Frosh.

"See? He's right there." Ultear announced as she pointed to a guy with a white wizard saint jacket and pink hair. Ultear, Meredy, Fuyu, and Haru had just arrived at Fairy Tail's sitting area in the Crocus arena.

"Dad!" Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane all heard behind them and turned around to see two girls running at Natsu. One girl had white snowy hair like Mirajane while the other girl had messy pink hair.

"Dad?" Natsu asked in shock as his mouth dropped open as he was embraced by both girls.

"Um... what the hell is going on?" Erza asked as she got off of Natsu's lap and looked at the two girls hugging Natsu. Erza was entirely confused.

"That... and why do both girls look like a younger Mirajane and Erza?" Sting asked in shock. Everyone in Fairy Tail who was there was in complete shock at what they saw in front of them.

"Wahhhh..." Master Makarov sweat dropped as his mouth hung opened in shock. There was literally a younger version of Mirajane and Erza in front of him hugging Natsu. The only difference was that the girl that looked like Erza had pink hair.

"Uh... Fuyu... Haru... I think you might need to tell them who you are." Meredy announced as she arrived behind Ultear. Ultear was standing there watching both girls hug their father that they never had and lost where they came from.

"Yeah... she's right. We should." Fuyu announced as she let go of her father and wiped away the tears that were running down her face. She was beyond happy to see her father that she never had the chance to see.

"I guess... though... whoever that old man is, is right." Haru announced aloud as she, like Fuyu, wiped away her tears of joy.

"Who are you calling an old man?!" Master Makarov yelled at Haru.

"Gramps... you're old. Get over it." Natsu announced with a sigh as he tried to quickly calm him down.

"So... who are you?" Mirajane asked as she looked dead on at Fuyu. "Also, by the way... nice outfit." Mirajane giggled.

"Thanks mom, you helped me with it." Fuyu giggled back with a slight blush.

"Welcome, any ti-wait what?" Mirajane replied utterly confused.

"Ugh... they're taking too long and making everyone even more confused." Ultear sighed as she walked up to Mirajane and Erza. "Everyone I would like you to meet Fuyu and Haru Dragneel. Basically, they'refrom the future as they describe it and they're basically right there." Ultear explained as she pointed at Mirajane's and Erza's stomach.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the Fairy Tail area screamed in shock as their mouth dropped open again.

"H-how is that p-possible?" Erza asked as she walked up to Haru. As she started to look at Haru she noticed her details and saw that she was quite similar to herself.

"Oh... this is gonna be yet another long story." Fuyu sighed and walked over to an empty seat. She quickly sat down and laid back.

"Hey... it isn't that long. Also we're sorry that we hugged you so suddenly. From the future we came from... you were killed before we were born." Haru informed Natsu as she looked down and went over to her sister to sit down with her.

"Wait... Natsu dies?" Erza quickly asked with a shaky voice and hesitation.

"Yeah..." Fuyu replied as she looked down at the gray stone on the ground.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled and walked over to where Fuyu and Haru were sitting. "I don't know you very well... but both of you have the same scent as Mira and Erza. So I know you're family." Natsu informed both girls as he kneeled in front of both girls.

"I don't care what happens in the coming weeks... I'm going to protect you both, your mothers, and Fairy Tail. That's what a family does. We protect each other." Natsu told both girls as he grabbed both of them and pulled both Fuyu and Haru into a hug.

"Thank... you... Dad!" Fuyu cried onto Natsu's white wizard saint jacket as she hugged him back.

"Dad." Haru cried aloud and cried onto Natsu as she hugged him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this already... but... Family hug!" Erza yelled as she looked at Mirajane with a kind smile and both women walked over to Natsu, Haru, and Fuyu. The first family hug of the Dragneel family was already happening.

"Ahem..." Mavis coughed as she looked at Natsu and motioned a quick glance at everyone else.

"Hey... didn't Erza say family hug?!" Natsu yelled as he looked at all the other wizards of Fairy Tail.

"You all should know... everyone in Fairy Tail is a family." Mavis announced and joined the hug.

"I call being behind Fuyu!" Macao yelled as he quickly ran to join the hug.

"I got Haru!" Wakaba announced and joined the hug.

"Aye!" Happy giggled and dive bomb into the hug.

"I got Mira and Erza." Master Makarov yelled with a perverted smile.

Everyone in Fairy Tail joined the hug as they were all one family.

"Grr..."

"Master..." Mirajane said aloud with an angry voice.

"STOP GROPING MY WIFES AND DAUGHTERS YOU OLD PERVERTS!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs as he looked at Master Makarov first, then Macao and Wakaba.

"Sorry master..." Master Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba announced.

"There they go! The Trimen of Blue Pegasus have just been taken out!" Mato screamed in excitement.

"Oh... crap! The games! Fuyu and Haru we'll talk about this future business later!" Natsu informed both girls and started paying attention to the giant lacrima screens like everyone else.

"That leaves only two people left in the Team Blue Pegasus." Yajima announced as everyone watched.

"Hmm...? What's this? It seems Gajeel has found a target! Gajeel is quite close to Kagura and Minerva!" Chapati explained as the lacrima screens switched to showing Gajeel, Kagura, and Minerva getting closer.

"Hey, brat!" Gajeel yelled as he saw a random blond headed girl running in front of him.

"Huh?" Jenny replied as she looked behind her just in time to take an iron fist to her face.

"Gehe!" Gajeel laughed as he watched Jenny be crushed into a wall and collapse instantly. "Now where the hell am I?" Gajeel asked as he looked around. He was in a random stoned area. There were gray stones in the ground all over and white pillars, it looked like an outside garden of sorts.

"So... you're Gajeel. I'm sorry for what I must do to you." Kagura announced as he arrived at the same place at Gajeel.

"Uh oh... seems Mavis's plan went a bit wrong." Gajeel laughed with a small sigh.

"I do hope you are strong..." Kagura began to announce and pushed off towards Gajeel at an alarming speed while gripping her sheathed Archenemy sword.

"**Iron Dragon's Sword!**" Gajeel yelled as he begun to start his magic and quickly transformed his right arm into a solid iron sword.

**_Ching._**

Both Kagura and Gajeel quickly clashed and blocked each other's attack as the ground under them gave away and cracked.

"Dragon Slayer magic... quite interesting." Kagura observed as both of them looked at each other with a fierce look. They were both ready for every single sudden move.

"Very interesting... we have a weak knight and a scale-less dragon."

Kagura and Gajeel quickly stopped looked at each other and looked to the side to see Minerva walk slowly towards them. Around her was a pitch black aura as her eyes had turned red.

"W-what... happened to you?" Kagura muttered as she looked at Minerva. Even though she looked the same as she did the first day of the Grand Magic Games, there was now something new. A suffocating black aura that made it look like she was ready to kill someone radiated from the demon.

"Well... here we go." Natsu muttered as he stared at the lacrima screens in front of him. He had just watched Gajeel meet up with Kagura, and then surprisingly Minerva arrived. But this was the new Minerva, the Minerva that had been abducted by Tartarus and changed.

"So... Mavis's plan was at least right that Minerva would show up and want to fight Gajeel." Erza commented as she looked at the lacrima screen.

"Shh Erza! Are you trying to make Mavis cry?!" Master Makarov almost screamed at Erza as he tried to calm the tearing up Mavis.

"My plan... it was... wrong!" Mavis cried.

"No it wasn't... just something else showed up that you didn't expect." Natsu suggested as he tried to calm the crying Mavis down.

"I guess..." Mavis sniffed, she was still a bit shocked and surprised at what happened.

"Now we'll see what they did to Minerva at least..." Mirajane suggested as she looked at the lacrima screen. Gajeel, Kagura, and Minerva were about to push off and begin a intense battle.

"Amazing to see that battle on it's ways... but look! We have another battle coming!" Mato announced as the Lacrima screen suddenly changed and first showed Larmin defeating Ichiya from Blue Pegasus. Blue Pegasus was officially out.

"And that wasn't the good part..." Yajima informed everyone as they saw a dark mysterious black shadow walking slowly towards Larmin.

"So... Sabertooth has to pick on the weaker people to win?"

Larmin turned around as his eyes widened, it was the man he did not want to see. Gildarts Clive.

"No... We just want to win, that's what's it's all about!" Larmin yelled in response to Gildarts.

"Then shall we fight?" Gildarts asked as he smiled and pulled back his brown hair.

"Guess we shall." Larmin demonically laughed.

**_Boom!_**

"Sheesh... looks like Gajeel is having fun." Gildarts laughed as he pushed off to begin his fight with Larmin.

"Gehe!" Gajeel laughed as he side stepped to the side of Kagura and watched as her sheathed sword hit the ground. "**Iron Dragon Roar!**" Gajeel screamed and sent a gray spiral straight at Kagura.

"**Territory.**" Minerva announced and sent a invisible spell at Gajeel.

"Huh? Whoa!" Gajeel yelled as he randomly disappeared and appeared right in Kagura's spot. He quickly had to dodge his own iron spiral and run out of Kagura's on coming slash.

This is how the fight was for the last few minutes. Nonstop going back and forth as all their magic was equal.

"Magic getting low... got to find a way to finish this soon." Gajeel muttered to himself as he continued to run and dodge.

"This is getting beyond boring... a king shouldn't have to fight and be equal!" Minerva yelled in despair.

"Who you calling king?" Kagura asked as she spat at Minerva.

"Me of course, I'm easily the strongest one here." Minerva replied back.

"Strongest? You would be a wizard saint if you were." Gajeel yelled at Minerva as he kept himself in a fighting stance.

**_Boom!_**

"What the... don't tell me. It's true..." Kagura muttered In shock as Minerva out of nowhere started to pulse an even stronger black aura.

"Let me show you the real power!" Minerva screamed as her black aura spun and started to wrap around her.

_**Boom!**_

Minerva's aura pushed away from herself and everyone saw her new look. Minerva now sported a black cloak, two pitch black horns in her black hair, and wrapped around her breasts and sex were white bandages. Lastly she had a few Tartarus tattoos on her stomach with black kneel high boots. This was the demon, Neo Minerva. She had arrived.

_**Crack.**_

"Kagura, make a deal with me." Gajeel asked as she slammed his hand into the gray tile ground and shadows started to wrap around him.

"Why... because we need to defeat Minerva before something bad happens." Gajeel informed Kagura. "**Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!**" Gajeel yelled as his hair spiked up straight and shadows wrapped around him. '5 minutes... that's all I can do.' Gajeel thought to himself and looked at Kagura.

"I agree... after that we'll finish our fight." Kagura told Gajeel and prepared herself. "**Gravity Change!**" Kagura yelled as she pointed her sword at Minerva and sent a massive amount of energy at her. Right away Minerva was pushed to the ground.

"**Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!**" Gajeel sent a white beam of shadows straight at Minerva.

**_Boom!_**

"Really now...? Is that all you can do?" Minerva asked as the dust cleared from the explosion. Minerva still stood there perfectly fine, though a drip of blood ran down her face.

'Damn... that's some nice defense.' Gajeel laughed to himself.

"Well... what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kagura yelled and pushed off the ground towards Minerva with Gajeel to the side of her.

"**Slashing form!**" Kagura screamed.

"**Iron Shadow Dragon Sword!**" Gajeel yelled and swung a black sword at Minerva.

**_Ching._**

"What was that, that was even weaker!" Minerva yelled with a demonically laugh.

"Gehe..." Gajeel laughed with a smirk as he watched Minerva realize her mistake.

"Gah!" Minerva screamed in pain as a sword came straight out of her shadow and pierced her back.

"Nice... those shadows are helpful." Kagura admitted as she backed away from Minerva with Gajeel.

"Shut it girl, we aren't done yet." Gajeel sighed as she looked over at Minerva who was now staring directly at Gajeel. Her eyes were bright red in anger.

"So... we pissed off the demon." Kagura laughed aloud.

"We did." Gajeel sighed and jumped to the side as he watched Minerva started running at him.

"I was going to be nice and finish you off easily. Now... I'm going to gut you and you will die in horrid pain!" Minerva screamed as she jumped and slashed at Gajeel with sharp claws that extended from her hands.

"**Gravity cha-.**" Kagura begun to mutter but was quickly interrupted as Minerva appeared in front of her and slashed at her.

"Gah!" Kagura screamed in pain as she was pushed down by Minerva.

"Shadow come to me! Let the iron rumble! Let's bring them together!" Gajeel began to scream as a ball of shadows appeared in his right hand and a ball of heavy gray iron appeared in his left hand. "Bring them together... **Iron Shadow Dragon Brilliant Iron!**" Gajeel screamed loudly as he brought them together on Minerva who was towering over Kagura.

"Gahhhhh!" Minerva screamed as she was smashed between both the heavy iron and shadow balls.

"N-no..." Minerva stuttered as she attempted to walk forward but fell to the ground.

"Out of magic..." Gajeel muttered as he landed on his knees and his Iron Shadow Dragon form disappeared.

"You... won't win!" Minerva screamed as she stepped slowly towards Gajeel. Minerva was bleeding, scraped up, and could barely walk straight as she struggled to keep herself from falling down. She got to Gajeel as she looked down on him; Gajeel wasn't able to get up as he had no magic left.

"This... is... your... _**END**_!" Minerva screamed as she brought back her claw and prepared to swing at Gajeel.

**_Ching._**

As Minerva brought her hand down onto Gajeel everyone watched as Kagura blocked Minerva's claw with her sheathed sword.

"Thanks..." Gajeel muttered with a brief smile.

"No-o...!" Minerva screamed in pain as she fell onto the ground. Kagura had pushed her sword into Minerva's gut and knocked her out.

"This... fight is done." Kagura announced as she fell back onto the ground. Gajeel and Kagura both had scratches, blood running down them, and had no magic left to use. The intense fight was over.

"Gajeel..." Levy cried. She was watching Gajeel fight throughout the day and watched him fall lifelessly down onto the ground.

"He'll be fine... don't worry." Mirajane comforted Levy as she walked up to her and hugged her.

"Yeah... he'll be fine, I know he will be." Levy cried as she continued to watch Gajeel.

"So... who wins the points?" Master Makarov asked aloud as everyone sat there in silence of what happened.

"Um... ladies and gentlemen, please hold on while we're trying to figure things out!" Mato announced and informed everyone as they waited for someone to be given the points.

"Ge... He... you... can rest. I've got to get back up..." Gajeel muttered as he opened one eye and placed a hand flat onto the ground.

"How... interesting! It seems Gajeel is getting back up, even though he has no magic left." Yajima announced as everyone started scream and cheer for Gajeel.

"Come on Gajeel! You can do it!" Levy screamed as she cheered her hardest for Gajeel.

"I'm... not... giving up!" Gajeel yelled as she pushed himself up onto his knees and placed one foot onto the ground. He pushed on that foot and got himself up and standing.

"Gajeel is up, he is the last one standing!" Chapati yelled as everyone watched as the scores change and Fairy Tail take the lead.

"Gehe, can't believe I'm this exhausted." Gajeel muttered and began walking away from the unconscious Minerva and Kagura.

"Gajeel and Gray's fights are now done. Three to go." Mavis announced as her plan got back on track.

"Gildarts... we should be seeing him soon." Natsu sighed as they watched the lacrima screen switch to Lyon walking with Chelia around the city.

'What's going on... I really do wonder. First Minerva is a demon... my daughters show up from the future... and why do I have this irking feeling that Tartarus is behind it?' Natsu thought to himself. Something large was going on and only Tartarus knew what.

* * *

Somewhere... in a large pitch black dark room stood a man with a book in his hand. His black hair flew back as his black jacket wrapped around him neatly. This man was known as the Underworld King, a man who will follow Zeref anywhere.

He now proudly stood still in a room waiting for a report, a report that will make him smile and show how loyal he is to Zeref.

From behind him he started to hear the echoing sound of steps walk towards him.

"So...?" Mard Geer asked aloud to the dark air.

"It has commenced. Minerva is in the games, but has already been taken out. Though we should have seen that coming since she is still unstable with her new demonic powers. Also Larmin has begun his operation." Kyouka announced and informed Mard Geer as she walked towards him. She quickly stopped 10 feet away from him.

"Good... it seems we'll know if Larmin can started the eclipse gates by some time tomorrow. If so...I'll be arriving there soon." Mard Geer informed Kyouka as she smiled demonically. The time was arriving fast, would he be able to travel to the past and see his master? Would he be able to make him even stronger to defeat his dreaded enemy... Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu... Dragneel... I. Will. Kill. You!" Mard Geer screamed as he began to demonically laugh and raise his precious book into the air. "The E.N.D will make sure of it." Mard Geer laughed.

"What shall I do to assure the plan can not fail?" Kyouka asked.

"Make sure Larmin has what he needs." Mard Geer informed Kyouka and motioned her to go away.

"Master... I promise you... Natsu Dragneel won't defeat you!" Mard Geer yelled as loud as he could.

A large fight was brimming and no one but Tartarus knew what was about to come.

The end of Natsu Dragneel was coming...

* * *

"So... this is it?"

Zeref, the deadliest man in the world and country of Fiore at that moment. He stood there in front of a tall wooden building. This building wasn't any unknown building... this was the Fairy Tail guild hall, the best and strongest guild in Fiore.

"This is where Natsu goes every day... loves... and almost lives." Zeref muttered to himself as he stood in front of the tall wooden building. He was standing on a small brick road with people all huddling around a lacrima screen in front of a store with its owner. They kept cheering for Fairy Tail.

"The Tenrou Island... for the lost Faires..." Zeref read as he looked at a small statue of the Fairy Tail symbol in a small circle garden. "Ah... so Acnologia did attack 7 years ago when I was there." Zeref chuckled as he continued to read and look around.

Zeref walked up to the two wooden doors and tried to open them, they didn't budge.

"Huh... guess no one is around." Zeref sighed. "Though I do wonder what they would think if I showed up like that." Zeref knighted to himself as he began to walk away from the building and explore he city of Magnolia. It was a nice and cute city.

"Just like all the cities I have explored... quiet and peaceful. I wish life was like this." Zeref talked aloud to himself.

Zeref continued to walk and around magnolia, he walked past magic shops, bakeries with many strawberry cakes for some reason, and homes. It was quite a beautiful city.

"Oh my! That fight was amazing, Gajeel was able to stand up once again and move. Fairy Tail now takes the lead in the final day of the Grand Magic Games!"

Zeref looked to the side and saw a lacrima TV showing something. "Last day? Hmm... does that mean Natsu is coming back here soon?" Zeref asked aloud.

"Do you mean Master Natsu?"

Zeref looked behind him and saw a young girl behind him. She had blonde hair and wore a simple pink dress.

"Yes... I do." Zeref answered.

"Cool! Then yeah! He should be coming back soon, we plan to host a party for him!" The young girl informed Zeref.

"Quite interesting... thank you for the information." Zeref replied back and began to walk to a dense forest to the east of Magnolia.

'So Natsu should be coming back here... I guess I can stay around for a few days. Saves me the time of travelling.' Zeref thought to himself as he walked into the forest and disappeared.

* * *

Ahem... now before you say... I'm confused. Shh... Let me answer some questions!

The eclipse part of the grand magic games is in full swing! Natsu's daughter will be the ones explaining what's going on and will explain what happened next chapter!

Lots of new information is coming as well. Just sit tight and enjoy... Also next chapter should have the conclusion of the engrained magic games and maybe the large dragon fight.

Also as you can see Larmin is playing a much bigger role the you all thought!

So... In the chapter Natsu, Erza, Mira talked... Haru and Fuyu appeared... gray fought Rufus...Gajeel fought Kagura and Minerva... The fight between Gildarts and Larmin begun... And Mard Geer was giving more info... And lastly Zeeef is now in Magnolia waiting for Natsu.

By the way...

Natsu means summer in Japanese

Haru means spring in Japanese

Fuyu means winter in Japanese

That's chapter 9... And next chapter should be the big chapter 10...!

I'll be working on an insane one shot and magic can change someone chapter next.

The name and information of the one shot is:

The Challenge

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

Mirajane and Erza challenge each other to do a dare in there Mirajane's Take Over and Erza's armor... but the problem is they have no idea who would be up for it. Just then Natsu walks in... what's about to happen?

It will be the most insane and um... kinkiest story you will ever read. Why? Basically there will be a lemon in there that involves Mira being in her take overs and Erza in her armor sets... ... Should be interesting. If it sounds good... thank a guy named Natsu is Awesome... he's getting me to write it and helped with the idea... I'm just writing it and adding onto it. ;)

Thanks for reading!

-ValinNight


	10. Chapter 10 - Final GMG and Eclipse Begin

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 10 – Final GMG and Eclipse Beginning!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"Oh my!" Chapati screamed with excitement as his voice was broadcasted throughout the arena. The Final day of the grand magic games was still taking place and things were heating up for the amazing battles that were taking place.

"I see... Fairy Tail is so close to taking back the lead because of Gajeel getting the points for defeating Minerva and Kagura." Yajima informed everyone as they watched the scene finish and Gajeel walk away with injuries.

"To think that Fairy Tail is that strong, and that's only the beginning! We have another fight getting ready to start!" Mato announced as everyone looked up at the three lacrima screens from where they sat and saw Laxus standing there and a man walking near him.

"Orga..." Laxus said aloud as the wind whipped around him and moved his long dark jacket that was hanging on his shoulders back some. Just like Mavis said. Orga would appear first... then Jura.' Laxus thought to himself as he remembered this part of Mavis's plan. So far everything was proceeding as was predicted.

"Laxus... I can finally show Fiore that you just use your old man's name." Orga laughed as he pulled his green hair back.

"Use?" Laxus asked as he moved his right eye brow up and looked at Orga. Yellow lightening begun to wrap around his fists as he became slightly pissed. 'Keep it cool Laxus... he's just poking at you and trying to get you to make a mistake.' Laxus thought to himself as he tried to calm down slightly.

"Laxus... and Orga... what a surprise. May I join?" Jura asked as he walked out of a dark shady spot and stopped in front of where Orga and Laxus stood ready for battle.

'Number two is here... now we can get this fight going.' Laxus laughed to himself as he smiled. "Why not.. the more the merrier." Laxus laughed.

"Are you both just going to talk? You're both just talk, not a real fight." Orga laughed. "This is why Sabertooth has become the strongest guild in Fiore." Orga announced aloud.

"If that's true... then we should start and stop wasting time." Laxus replied to Orga as lighting cursed through his hair and once again wrapped around his muscular hands. Laxus began to crack his knuckles and prepare to fight.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Orga laughed as well as black lighting wrapped around his hands and body.

'Here we go...' Laxus muttered to himself and got ready. "**Lightning Body!**" Laxus screamed as he turned into yellow lightning and side stepped out of the oncoming Orga. Right away Laxus watched Orga being met with Jura's fist as a loud booming sound was heard throughout the city.

"What… the." Orga muttered as blood spluttered out of his nose and he fell back.

"I watched your first match... I decided I wanted to end it early as my main target was Laxus." Jura announced and explained to Orga as everyone watched Orga fall down defeated.

'Well... one down.' Laxus thought and appeared out of his lightning body. He stood in front of Jura as he prepared for his main fight. Ogra was laid down to the side of Jura face down, he was knocked out and not moving.

"So... are you ready Laxus, Master Makarov's grandson? I've wanted to fight you." Jura announced as he looked at Laxus.

"No…" Laxus began to say. He was nervous but he wasn't just going to ditch this fight, especially with Mavis asking him to defeat Jura. "I am not going to fight you as my grandfather's grandson, nor are you going to fight as a wizard Saint in this battle. We are both wizards, nothing else." Laxus explained to Jura as he brought his confidence back up.

"I see, I agree with you." Jura replied to Laxus as both of them began to charge their magic around them. "Let's begin!" Jura yelled and pushed off towards Laxus. Laxus followed in pursuit and took off after Jura as well.

**_BOOM!_** Everyone watched in fear and shock as suddenly Jura stopped and slammed his hand in a karate chop motion at Laxus' head. In that same second everyone watched as Laxus was crushed into the ground and a huge crater formed under him.

"Laxus!" Cana yelled in shock at what she had just seen on the massive lacrima screen in the arena. Laxus, the man she was secretly in love with, one of the strongest men in Fairy Tail had just been defeated in one hit.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Natsu muttered in shock. He knew that Jura was strong, but not this strong.

"Laxus... there's always stronger people in this world." Jura said aloud into the wind as he smiled. Just like he had thought; Laxus, Makarov's grandson, was only a name. He wasn't strong at all.

"Jura..." Laxus weakly breathed. "Remember... if you get too careless... then even the hunter can become the hunted." Laxus whispered as he made Jura lean down closer to Laxus to hear him.

"**Lightning Punch!**" Laxus suddenly screamed as he enveloped his fist into yellow lightning and hit Jura with a devastating uppercut.

"Ga-." Jura screamed in pain as everyone watched Laxus get up from the ground.

"Jura… you're mistaken. I don't care if people call me Master Makarov's grandson... all I care about is being seen as a Fairy Tail wizard." Laxus announced as lightning roamed around on his body. Black lines began to appear up his arms as Laxus took his jacket off and threw it to the ground. The black lines continued to form until everyone saw that they were becoming scales; Dragon scales.

"The one thing a Fairy Tail wizard will never do is give up... so as a Fairy Tail wizard I will never give up." Laxus announced as he pushed off the recovering Jura and aimed to hit him again.

"**Iron Rock Wall!**" Jura screamed quickly as Laxus' attack smashed the wall and almost hit him. He quickly moved out of the way and got into a fighting stance. The fight had only just begun.

"**Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic..**" Laxus muttered as he explained the magic to Jura and smiled at him with sharp canines.

"I see... lighting magic isn't your only magic. Because you are part dragon slayer, you have increased durability." Jura announced as he was ready for any attack.

"**Lightning Body!**" Laxus screamed as he, once again, turned into lightning and pushed off towards Jura. Once he was above Jura he prepared for another attack. "**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus called out as he pulled back his right arm and hit Jura in his gut.

"Gah!" Jura screamed out in pain as Laxus appeared to the side of him and sent an electrifying punch into his gut.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" Laxus yelled at he brought his hands together and sent a beam of electricity at Jura.

"**Pillars!**" Jura muttered quickly as he stomped his leg onto the ground and brown pillars of earth rose from the ground, breaking Laxus' roar until it was nothing. "**Iron Rock Fist!**" Jura yelled as brought rocks up behind arms and went to punch Laxus.

Laxus easily dodged Jura's attack and began his own as he charged his lightning in his right hand. "**Lightning Dragon Slayer's Secret Art**!" Laxus screamed as his fist became imbued with lightning and he sent it toward Jura's face.

"I'm... not… just... a name..." Laxus muttered as he was breathing hard and stood there in a fighting stance. He had blood rolling out of his nose and scratches all over him. Jura wasn't in a much better condition, he had scratches as well all over his body and blood pooling at his feet.

"I see... that now..." Jura replied. He was also breathing hard. This fight was tough on them both.

'Two spells? No... At least 5.' Laxus thought to himself. He was judging how much magic he had left and if he could defeat Jura with his remaining strength.

"We both are running out of magic... I wonder how this will end." Jura announced as a smile plastered his face. He was ready for whatever Laxus would throw at him. "Laxus… this is the end." Jura told Laxus as he looked into Laxus' grey eyes. "**Rumbling Mt. Fuji!**" Jura screamed as everyone including Laxus watched Jura bring his hands together.

"GAH!" Laxus screamed in pain as he was suddenly surrounded by white light and trapping with rocks while they rampaged around his body. Everyone everywhere watched as the massive amount of magic power was pushing into the spell and it tore Laxus apart.

"Laxus..." Cana whispered from the stands as she knew from how strong that attack was that Laxus might've just been defeated.

"Come on Laxus! You're supposed to be the strongest!"

"Yeah, come on!"

Cana looked behind her and saw Laxus' team, the Thunder God Tribe kept cheering for him even though they knew Laxus might have just lost. They still cheered anyways as that is what a Fairy Tail wizards does, they cheer to the end.

**BOOM!** The magic spell suddenly finished. All that was left was smoke.

"Laxus… you were a great opponent." Jura announced as he turned around and began to walk away from where Laxus was defeated at.

"Yeah... you were too!"

Jura looked behind him just in time to see Laxus' hand with lightning all around him. Blood was spilling out of his chest as it looked as if Laxus had gone through a shredder. "For Fairy Tail!" Laxus screamed with the last of his strength and sent his final spell. "**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" Laxus screamed and sent a beam of yellow lightning at the shocked Jura.

"Gahhh!" Jura screamed in pain as the lightning covered him and ripped him to shreds.

"Never... lose sight... of your enemy... until... you know... he's down." Laxus spoke with exhaustion as he stood there over Jura. Jura crashed down onto ground with surprise filling his face. Jura had been defeated.

"I cant... believe it! Jura, a wizard saint, has been defeated by Fairy Tail's Laxus!" Chapati announced in shock as they watched Laxus bend down and grab his black unscathed jacket from the brick ground.

"That was truly impressive... Laxus is truly one of Fairy Tail strongest members, even after all this time." Yajima announced.

"That's my Laxus!" Cana screamed with joy as she threw her barrel of beer into the air.

"Cana... I thought you and Laxus weren't dating…" Mirajane announced with a smile as she looked at the drunken wizard who was partying like Fairy Tail had already won.

"Uh…" Cana stopped to think as she hiccupped from her beer. "Maybe…" Cana replied to Mirajane as her cheeks went bright red and she grabbed her beer to start chugging.

"Nice... that was a damn good fight." Natsu announced as he looked at the Lacrima screens which were showing Laxus walk away with his injuries.

"Laxus is done... Gildarts or Mystogan should be next." Mavis announced as she as well looked at the Lacrima screens. Now three of the five fights were finished and completed.

"Wow... Laxus was damn strong." Fuyu announced in shock as Mirajane's daughters' mouth dropped open. She had not known a few of the Fairy Tail members but now that she was watching this with her own eyes she saw how strong they were. 'Before the world fell in chaos... Fairy Tail truly was the strongest.' Fuyu thought to herself as she looked around at all of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Yeah... I wish most of everyone here was around when we grew up." Haru told Fuyu her sister as she agreed with her.

"Well it looks like Larmin and Gildarts are just about finished with their talk." Yajima announced as everyone looked toward the lacrima screens and saw Gildarts and Larmin in fighting stances.

"So... whoever wins comes clean?" Gildarts asked Lamin with a smirk.

"Correct... you tell me what happened to your love if you lose or if I lose… I'll tell you about Tartarus." Larmin replied with a smile. 'The first time I was fighting him I was going easy... this time I'm going to show him how truly strong I am. Then once I do... the beginning of the end begins.' Larmin thought to himself as he kept his eyes focused on the light long brown haired man in front of him.

"Well then… why don't we get started?" Gildarts asked as he readied his magic for battle. Gildarts hands began to glow white as his magic coursed through his body.

"We shall…" Larmin replied as ice formed around his white knuckles. "Ice God magic..." Larmin muttered as wind wrapped around him and began to spin. "LET'S GO!" Larmin screamed as he pushed off from his spot he was standing and left a deep creator.

"Let's dance..." Gildarts laughed with a huge smile as he pushed himself to the side and started running towards a red brick wall.

'Is he about to crash into a wall?' Larmin thought to himself as he saw Gildarts aimed himself at a brick wall.

**_Boom!_**

Gildarts crashed right into the red brick wall as the whole wall crumbled onto him.

"W-what?" Larmin asked aloud as he came to a stop and looked at the pile of bricks on the old man who was supposed to be strong.

"Lesson 1..." A whisper sounded from the pile of brick. "BE READY FOR ANYTHING! **Disassembly!**" Gildarts suddenly screamed as all the bricks broke in half and were flung at Larmin.

"**Ice God Slayer Shield!**" Larmin quickly yelled, he reacted quickly to Gildarts' attack and a black ice shield appeared in front of him. All the bricks hit the shield.

"You must be a fool to think that would work..." Larmin said aloud as he looked at Gildarts. The tall man was already backing up on his feet and walked towards Larmin.

"STOP PLA-." Larmin began to scream as he ran at Gildarts and tried to push the shield on Gildarts.

**_Crack._**

**_BOOM!_**

"Playing? Sorry I just wanted to prepare myself." Gildarts replied as he touched the black shield with his left hand and as the shield broke he used his right hand to smash his fist into Larmin's face.

"You'll pay for that!" Larmin screamed as he quickly recovered from Gildarts' heavy punch and brought his hands together. "**Ice God Slayer Roar!**" Larmin yelled as he jumped back and brought his hands to his mouth. Larmin then sent a stream of black ice straight at Gildarts.

"You keep saying stop playing... yet you're not trying either." Gildarts announced as he brought his palm out and everyone watched as he stopped the attack with his crash magic. The black ice just simple turned into cold dust. "My magic is crash magic… I can destroy anything I want with it." Gildarts explained to Larmin as he smirked at him.

"I know that already..." Larmin muttered as he wracked his brain for another idea. He needed something that wasn't destroyable by Gildarts' magic. "**Ice God Slayer Sword!**" Larmin yelled as he finished thinking of his next plan and quickly made a sharp black sword.

"Sharp I see…" Gildarts muttered as he dodged Larmin's first swing at his chest and watched it rip his shirt open.

"**Disassemble!**" Gildarts yelled as he grabbed Larmin's black ice sword with his bare hand and watched it break into hundreds of little black ice squares.

"**Ice God Slayer Hammer of the Gods!**" Larmin screamed as he jumped away from Gildarts and brought his hands together. He slowly brought out a black long ice stick out of his hand while he brought his magic together. "Let me show you the true power of a god!" Larmin screamed as he lifted the black ice stick into the air and the wind started to swirl around it. Slowly a brick of black cold ice formed onto of the stick and became a massive hammer that was the size of his own body.

"You really don't understand.. my crash magic can break anything." Gildarts sighed as he kept his eyes on Larmin. He was impressed that Larmin could even hold the giant hammer over his head but knew it would be broken in a few moments.

"I... don't… think... so." Larmin said aloud as he looked a Gildarts with a huge demonically smile. The demon part of him was active.

"**Ice God Slayer Hammer of the Gods: Smash!**" Larmin screamed as he pushed off the ground and jumped high into the air. Once in the air he brought the hammer high above his head and attempted to hit Gildarts with it.

"Really now... do you real-." Gildarts began to reply to Larmin but suddenly stopped as he felt weight crashing onto his right arm that was raised above his head to stop the oncoming attack. The attack came... but the hammer didn't break. "Gah!" Gildarts screamed in shockingly pain as the hammer hit him. 'What the hell just happened? Why didn't it break?' Gildarts thought to himself as he held his right hand to himself. His wrist was in pain.

"Tartarus…" Gildarts suddenly muttered as he kept his eyes on Larmin. As he looked Larmin down he hadn't realized that his disassembly magic might've gotten him more than he thought. Larmin's shirt was missing as it showed his lean muscles and his body. A black Tartarus symbol was on the front of his chest.

"Yes..? What about it?" Larmin laughed in pleasure.

'Natsu said when he fought Jackal that Tartarus demons have curses... if he's a demon... does that means he has a curse?' Gildarts thought to himself as he first tried to figure how Larmin's attack hit him.

"Is there a problem Gildarts? Have you become sca- gah!" Larmin began to ask as his voice became a scream of pain. Larmin looked to the side of him to just see Gildarts fist hitting his eyes as his brown hair and black coat was being pushed back from how fast he was going.

"How about you crash this?" Larmin screamed as he recovered from Gildarts' punches and swung the hammer at Gildarts.

"Gah!" Gildarts yelped in pain as he again summoned his crash magic but felt it disappear the second the hammer was about to hit him. 'The hammer… right before the hammer struck me my magic stopped.' Gildarts analyzed the situation as he was thrown into a nearby building from Larmin's hit.

"The reason... why I can't… break it.. Is there's something... off about that… hammer." Gildarts huffed aloud between breaths to Larmin. Gildarts was already picking himself back up from being hit down and was ready to go.

"Nice... so has the old man figured it out?" Larmin replied with a smile as he began to swing his black ice hammer around like a toy. "Let's see you dodge this." Larmin muttered as he threw the hammer at Gildarts.

"Ok... give me something harder." Gildarts told Larmin as he stopped all of his magic and instantly dodged the attack.

'Wait... what? He dodged it... as soon as he used his magic the hammer should've flung into him.' Larmin thought to himself as he watched the hammer go flying past Gildarts and crash into another random empty building.

"Yeah... I have." Gildarts said aloud as he begun to grin. "See... you might be the first Tartarus demon that I fight... but you aren't the first one to battle a Fairy Tail mage." Gildarts explained to Larmin.

"Jackal... damn it!" Larmin screamed as he had already known that the master of this guild had fought and won against Jackal, one of the demons of Tartarus.

"Correct... so we learned that Tartarus demons don't just have magic but have the curses; which they mainly use." Gildarts continued to explain. "Now... from what I learned now.. I learned that whenever I got near that hammer my magic turned off or the object would always hit me even though I dodged." Gildarts kept explaining.

'He has already figured it out... this human is apparently smart.' Larmin told himself as he got ready.

"Like Jackal explained to the master of Fairy Tail.. all demons of Tartarus use curses, but they can also use a bit of magic. So that's you. Ice God Slayer is the type of magic you use and the ability to turn off a user's magic with your ice magic is your curse." Gildarts explained.

"Congratulations... you're correct." Larmin laughed. "The good thing is.. you can't do anything about it." Larmin laughed demonically aloud.

"That's where you're wrong." Gildarts laughed with Larmin. "I just won't use magic; I've got two good fists here!" Gildarts yelled and charged at Larmin. Gildarts had figured out that Larmin's curse had a flaw to it. If you didn't have magic his curse couldn't be used and you were able to hit him normally.

'Gildarts Clive... he's much smarter than I thought.' Larmin thought to himself as he began to move to the side and prepare his next move. "Luckily for me my curse still allows me to use my magic..." Larmin spoke aloud as black wind began to spin around his hands. "**Ice God Slayer Sword!**" Larmin screamed as he summoned a black cold ice sword and readied himself for Gildarts oncoming attack.

"Sword... vs knuckles.. I like it!" Gildarts yelled as he got up to Larmin and dodged his first swing at him. Gildarts dodged Larmin's second swing at him and got up to Larmin as he pushed his knuckles into Larmin's gut. Gildarts next hit was to Larmin's head as he hit him and grabbed his head. Gildarts quickly slammed his head straight into his right knee and let him fall onto the ground.

"Demon or not... I'll still beat you." Gildarts huffed as he watched Larmin begin to get up with a huff and pain. Scratches and blood were covering his battered body.

"You... will... not win!" Larmin spoke aloud between gasps of air. All along his chest and arms were scratches and skin turning black and blue. Larmin looked and acted as if he was about to collapse and die.

"It's already done..." Gildarts spoke aloud as he began to walk towards Larmin. There was nothing else to do but finish the fight.

"Eclipse... will be... activated... dragons will... become free... or Zeref will rule... the world." Larmin spoke aloud between breaths. His red eyes were slowly closing from exhaustion and as Gildarts arrived at Larmin everyone watched him fall back.

"We… we have a winner!" Chapati announced with excitement in his voice. "Fairy Tail is wrecking Sabertooth!" Chapati yelled as he cheered.

"So it seems... it seems all that's left is all of Fairy Tail and one single Sabertooth member." Yajima announced as he informed the audience.

"So it seems Gildarts won, which was almost to be expected. Though I must applaud Larmin, he might be a demon but he gave Gildarts a fight he surely loved." Mirajane announced aloud as she sat next to Natsu. She was using his right shoulder as a pillow to rest against.

"Of course, that's my dad." Cana laughed aloud with joy in her voice.

"Gildarts has finished his fight.. now we have one single person left to defeat." Mavis announced to everyone as she informed them all.

"Yup... Yukino... she is the final person left of Team Sabertooth." Natsu informed everyone. "So that means Mystogan just has to find and defeat her." Natsu explained. 'That's good for the games... but what was Larmin talking about with that whole Eclipse stuff?' Natsu thought to himself as he became worried.

"Eclipse... so if what Larmin said was true.. then it's going to be begin to." Mystogan or Jellal in disguise spoke aloud as he continued to walked around Crocus. He was looking for his objective, Yukino, but he was having bad luck so far. He hadn't found her yet but was able to overhear Gildarts fight and find out that the Eclipse project that he had warned Master Natsu about was going to be activated.

"Let's hope we can stop it in time." Mystogan sighed as he looked around where he had stopped at to think. All around him were small wooden houses. There was a small road for people to drive their Magic Motorcycle or Magic Four Wheel Vehicles on. Lastly there were a few trees and a few benches around. One of the benches even had a short white haired girl sitting on it and staring off into nothing.

"Well... time to get moving. She's not here." Mystogan sighed again as he looked away from the girl and began to walk in the opposite direction of her.

"JELLAL YOU IDIOT!" Ultear screamed aloud from where Fairy Tail was sitting at in the large arena. Everyone had just watched Jellal who was disguised at Mystogan walk past his target; Yukino.

"Jellal..." Natsu sighed aloud as he watched what happened. Sometimes even the strongest mages skip over things.

**_Bump. _**

"Hm... well this is weird." Mystogan announced aloud as he walked into a magical barrier. 'These are only supposed to come up if two people are near and or going to begin a fight.' Mystogan thought to himself as he turned around and began looking for Yukino, the barrier now told him that she was somewhere near.

"This is almost boring... am I just unlucky or is it luck that I haven't found anyone." Yukino sighed aloud as she let her short white hair cover her eyes. As she got up off the bench she let her dress fly back in the wind. Yukino had a blue rose in her hair with white heels that came up to her thighs. She also wore a small white dress that covered her front down to her thighs as well. Around her she wore a white and blue jacket with white feathers on it. "I mean it's not like I'm just going to turn around and see someone." Yukino sighed as she turned around and began to walk the way where the back of the bench was facing.

"Yukino..."

Yukino looked up as she heard her name be called out by a gentle voice. There in front of her was a man with white bandages around his arms and legs with a black and green mask over his face. His legs were covered with an oversized pants and a tight long shirt. He also had a green buckle over his chest which held back pack holding staffs. "Mystogan… one of Fairy Tail's S class wizards.." Yukino whispered aloud as she watched him pull a staff from his back.

"So I finally found you. It took longer than I thought." Mystogan said aloud as he explained to Yukino what had happened.

"I see... I had trouble finding you as well." Yukino announced with her soft and quiet sweet voice. "**Open the gate of Fish! I summon the Paired Fish!**" Yukino sighed then suddenly yelled as she swiped a gold shiny key from her belt and made an  
unlocking motion in the air.

"Big fish…" Mystogan announced aloud as he witnessed a black and white fish come out of a gold circle. Both the white and black large fish like snake had a mouth and two eyes like a human. In comparison they were far taller than the two story house next to them. "**Meteor!**" Jellal called out and quickly turned into a golden arrow as he began his attacks.

"Let's go Pisces!" Yukino yelled as she began running with Pisces at Jellal. Pisces disappeared an instant later as both of the fish pushed off towards Mystogan with a massive amounts of speed.

'Pisces... they can keep up with my Meteor... impressive.' Jellal thought to himself as he dodged Pisces first attack on him. He quickly used his meteor to dodge it and continue moving at fast speeds while he made a plan to defeat Yukino. 'Celestial Mage… they use spirits to fight for them. Because of that.. their body is very weak.' Mystogan thought to himself as he remembered how Lucy fought. Lucy always had a problem, if her attack could get close enough or out power of her spirit she would get hurt and captured.

"**Grand Chariot!**" Yukino instantly looked to the side of her and saw Mystogan touching the dirty ground with his gloved hands. Under him a gold circle appeared and disappeared as dots began to appear in the sky. As soon as the spell casted the gold dots in the blue sky above them connected with gold lines raining down golden arrows at Yukino. As they descended they all came together and targeted Yukino.

"Gah!" Yukino screamed in pain as Jellal's golden darts from grand chariot struck and hit her.

'Like I thought… weak body.' Mystogan thought to himself as he watched Yukino get hurt and watched as Pisces became angry and charged at him.

Mystogan instantly did a back flip as he barley dodged the fast Pisces and kept moving to make sure Pisces couldn't hit him.

"**Heavenly Palm!**" Mystogan screamed as he stopped and faced Pisces. He used his right hand to grab his left wrist and began to focus his magic with his left hand. As soon as he began to focus the magic a golden ball appeared in the palm of his hand as he kept on charging it. Once it was the size of his fist he released it at Pisces with alarming speed.

**_Boom!_**

Everyone in the stadium who was watching the three huge lacrima screens in the middle of it saw the screens blurry from Mystogan's attack.

"Pisces..." Yukino whispered before watching Pisces disappear back to where the celestial spirits go. Pisces was out of the fight. 'Damn it.. I guess I'll have to use it.' Yukino thought to herself as she thought about the key she only used if need be. "Thank you Pisces.. you did amazing. **Open the gate of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus!"** Yukino screamed as she put Pisces key back on her belt and took the gold key with black snake wrapped around it from her belt. As soon as she made the unlocking motion in the air with the key a black circle appeared above her.

"Now a snake... wow." Mystogan thought aloud as he watched the circle glow red then black as the sky around them began to glow black as well. Suddenly the black clouds separated and a massive dark purple snake came down from them. The snake had dark purple scales and red eyes as it came down above Mystogan.

"This is the 13th Celestial Spirit of the zodiac gates… you won't win easily!" Yukino announced as she stared at Mystogan. So far she was already hurt and her clothing was already ripped by Mystogan's attacks. Mystogan was so far unharmed as the fight wasn't that hard for him yet.

"If you say so... but I don't see how a snake will beat me." Mystogan replied with a smirk under his mask. So far his opponent was giving him a nice and easy battle.

"Ophiuchus go!" Yukino yelled as she watched the snake launch into action and she quickly got behind the snake to defend herself from any oncoming attacks. Ophiuchus pushed off at Mystogan as he quickly side stepped out of the way and grabbed one of his staffs out of his backpack.

"**Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!**" Mystogan yelled as he spun he staff above his head and 5 circles of different colors appeared above Mystogan. Yellow, blue, red, purple, and the black circle stayed above him and spun. "Sorry." Mystogan announced as she suddenly jerked up and a beam of purple magic went through all 5 of them.

"GAH!" Yukino screamed in pain as Ophiuchus turned around and went to block the attack for her but didn't get there in time. As the light around Yukino died down from Mystogan's attack everyone saw the steam coming off of her. "I... can't... lose." Yukino muttered weakly as she fell backwards.

"Yukino.. Yukino can no longer fight, she is out!" Chapati announced with excitement in his voice!

"Then that settles it. Mystogan has won the final match and Fairy Tail has claimed victory of the Grand Magic Games as they hold their tittle as the best guild in Fiore!" Yajima announced and explained to everyone as the crowd in the arena suddenly began to applaud loudly.

"That's how we do it!" Natsu yelled with as he laughed. Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games.

"Objective completed… Fairy Tail has won." Mavis announced with a heartwarming smile on her face. Her plan had worked and brought victory to Fairy Tail.

"YEAH!" Everyone sitting with the Fairy Tail group yelled with excitement as they cheered and cried in happiness.

"Heh... Fairy Tail, all we need to do is believe in ourselves to win." Master Makarov whispered as he raised his mug of beer into the air with excitement.

"They've done it, Fairy Tail has won!" Mato yelled with excitement as everyone continued to scream with joy and happiness.

"Let's go Fairy Tail, let's head to the bar and party!" Natsu yelled to everyone.

"Partying's manly!" Elfman agreed and roared.

"Yeah. I guess. Like a man...' Evergreen laughed as well as she followed him and everyone started to head back to the Fairy Bar to party. They were also going there to meet up with Gildarts, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, and Mystogan.

* * *

"Yeah! For Fairy Tail!" Macao yelled as everyone in Fairy Tail raised a mug of beer to celebrate.

"Wow.. Fairy Tail truly did party hard." Fuyu laughed as she drank with everyone else.

"Of course we did! We're Fairy Tail!" Natsu laughed with Fuyu.

Everyone including Team Fairy Tail was now back at the bar at their hotel and drinking like they did back at Fairy Tail. They were all celebrating and having fun, laughter echoing throughout the bar at all times.

"So... do I even ask why Ultear keeps bugging me she wants alone time with you?" Erza asked as she walked up to where Natsu was celebrating with everyone.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked as he set down his mug of beer on a nearby counter and grabbed Erza. He quickly held hands with her and began to dance.

"I don't know... Ultear has only hinted that she wanted some alone time with you." Erza replied as she smiled at him and rested her forehead on Natsu's chest as they danced.

"Oh... come on Natsu! Stop hogging all the women!" A drunken Wakaba yelled at Natsu as he continued to chug beer down his throat.

"Yeah... Natsu stop hogging the women!" Cana giggled as she finished off her third barrel of beer.

"Touch them Wakaba and you're dead." Natsu told Wakaba quickly as he set his eyes on him.

"What do you mean like th-." Wakaba began to announce as he poked Mirajane on her side as he never got the chance to finish his chance.

"Die bastard! That's my wife!" Natsu screamed and punched Wakaba into the ground as a normal Fairy Tail bar fight began.

"Hey... do you think we should stop this?" Haru asked Erza as she walked over to her mother and watched as everyone began to join in on the fight for the fun of it.

"We should... but there isn't any harm in allowing them to fight as they just won the games." Erza replied back with a smile.

As the night set, everyone in Fairy Tail continued their fight until they began to drop like flies. An hour later, the majority of the Fairy Tail members were out cold.

"So... are you two up to telling me what happened?" Natsu asked as walked over to Fuyu and Haru. Both girls were sitting at one of the remaining unbroken tables with their mothers. Master Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Meredy, Ultear, and a few others were still up and interested in hearing Fuyu and Haru's story.

"Yeah... we can." Fuyu replied with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

Natsu quickly finished walking over to the remaining table and bench as he sat down with his two wives. Mirajane was cuddling up to him on his left and Erza was on his right.

"So... to start off. We are from the future, 15 years to be exact." Haru informed everyone who was listening to their story.

"Also... that's us." Fuyu added on to what Haru informed everyone as they pointed to their respective mother's stomaches.

"That's... um weird." Laxus said aloud as he stretched his arm. He had bandages wrapped around his stomach and arms, but that didn't bother him. He wanted to stay awake and hear what Fuyu and Haru told everyone.

"Yeah... I know. But where we came from... the majority of you are dead. Like our dad." Haru announced aloud as the quiet bar became even more silent.

"Who of the people here died during this attack?" Erza asked with a bit of thought in her voice. She was scared a bit as she really didn't want to lose Natsu but she also wanted to know who she would have to protect to make sure they wouldn't die. She wasn't going to allow someone from her family to die.

"Dad... the old man... Blondie... the other old man... black hair guy... and her." Fuyu announced as she looked first at her dad, Natsu then Master Makarov, Laxus, Gildarts, Gajeel, and lastly Lucy.

"Ok... that's good to know." Mirajane replied with a swallow as she hugged Natsu tighter.

"How did these um... dragons attack?" Master Makarov asked as he asked the next question.

"Larmin... the demon from Tartarus tricked the princess of Fiore. Then right before the gate opened my mother told me that blonde over there tried to close the gates." Haru told everyone as she pointed at the sleeping Lucy in a corner.

"Larmin... the man that I fought today… From my fight we at least know that he's from Tartarus. But he's the one that's going to open the Eclipse Gates that Lucy tries to close?" Gildarts asked as he couldn't believe his ears that Lucy would do such a thing. He was also slightly closed as like everyone else they thought that the Eclipse gate was a weapon, wasn't Larmin trying to help by killing the coming dragons?

"We know about the Eclipse gates... we just thought they weren't much." Jellal announced as he removed his mask and showed his face.

"Jellal…" Fuyu whispered. "So you are Mystogan in disguise?" Fuyu asked.

"Yes I am." Jellal replied and answered Fuyu's question.

"You might want to start running then... or be ready to be knocked out." Fuyu informed Jellal as she looked at him.

"Why's th-." Jellal began to ask why but quickly went silent as he felt a hard leg smash in-between his legs.

"THAT'S FOR GETTING MY DAD KILLED!" Haru screamed with rage in her voice as her long pink hair rose up. She was breathing hard and looked pissed now.

"Whoa there... calm down Haru." Meredy quickly moved as she got in front of Haru. She looked ready to hit Jellal again.

"When the dragons came... my mother told me that a blue haired man named Jellal formed a group with 5 other people." Haru continued as she attempted to calm down. "Jellal had a plan and even if the plan failed they were all supposed to come back. But no, only that man came back! He killed my dad!" Haru screamed in anger.

"I see... Haru… you've gone through a lot. But are you sure it was Jellal's fault?" Erza asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Yes... when you found dad's body a gold arrow was stuck in his chest and Jellal had run away. When I was old enough you used memory magic so I could see what you had seen. My father was bloodied... scared... and murdered." Haru cried as she fell down to her knees and tears began to fall down her face.

"Haru... back 7 years ago... I might've done something like that... but I'm not that same man anymore." Jellal told Haru as he struggled to get up from the pain coursing through his body.

"BULLSHIT! You do not get near my dad or I will burn you to ash!" Haru screamed at Jellal as white fire wrapped around her hands.

"White fire... she inherited my fairy flames." Natsu announced with a small bit of shock. His daughter was using his magic that he loved.

"DIE!" Haru screamed as she brought her hands together in front of her face. "**FAIRY FIRE ROAR!**" Haru yelled out as she sent a stream of white fire at Jellal.

**_SLURP! _**

"Mmm... not bad. Fairy flames taste nice..." Natsu chuckled as everyone watched him eat the roar Haru sent at Jellal.

"Why… why?" Haru asked as she looked at her dad, Natsu.

"Well first... it was all I could do to stop your attack from hitting Jellal. Two, Jellal is a fairy tail wizard; he isn't going to do something like that. Like Jellal said, he's changed. If he's not... I'll do what I did to him at the tower of heaven. I'll beat him into the ground." Natsu informed Haru with a smirk. He had no problem beating Jellal again; the only reason why he was alright with him was because of Erza asking him not to. Erza had forgiven him and forgotten about him.

"Alright... with that settled why don't we go back to you two telling us what happened?" Master Makarov asked as he pointed at Haru and Fuyu.

"Fine…" Haru sighed as she looked over and watched Jellal get up to listen as well. Haru sighed again and sat back down next to her sister.

"So, like I was saying. Once the plan failed and we found out that Natsu and the rest of the group basically got killed... the rest of the guilds ran away. Well that's what my mom told me at least." Fuyu began to inform everyone.

"She is right; the first major battle is here in Crocus. It's all a matter of letting those dragons out of the gate or not." Haru announced.

"This gate... why would Lucy... or the Princess of Fiore think to open it?" Natsu asked Haru.

"Because... there's a lie being told. Larmin... the man from Tartarus had been telling the princes that over 10,000 dragons were on their way to Crocus. That gate would be the only way Fiore would survive. He made her think that it was a weapon and that he could be trusted." Fuyu continued to explain to everyone.

"How did he gain her trust?" Erza asked as her grip tightened even more around Natsu's hand.

"I'm not really sure, back then my mother never showed me that memory." Haru replied as she looked a Fuyu for help.

'A few things are missing.. but even so. If this is true.. when and how can we stop this?' Natsu thought to himself as he pulled Erza to him and kissed her forehead. He could already tell that both Erza and Mirajane had become very worried.

"What time... and day does this go down?" Gildarts asked as he looked over towards the calendar and clock hanging behind the bar.

"July 7th.. I believe that's supposed to be important to first generation dragon slayers. Mom mumbled about it after dad... died." Fuyu informed everyone.

"And what time..?" Gildarts asked again.

"I'm not completely sure about time.. I believe it was the morning as my mother ran away the sun was rising." Haru explained her as she thought about the memory her mother shared with her. It was a memory of a younger Erza like she looked now running away with tears running down her face. She was headed in the direction of the rising sun with Mirajane, Ultear, and Meredy. In her hands was a bloodied white scaly scarf.

"So... basically any time now.." Natsu said aloud as once again the room went silent. Everyone looked over at the calendar first then the clock. The seventh day of July had just begun.

"Let's go... let's see if we stop this from happening then." Natsu announced aloud.

"Natsu..." Mirajane whispered as she looked up at Natsu as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Do you really think I'm going to die?" Natsu asked Mirajane with his classic heartwarming smile.

"No..." Mirajane replied back with a low voice.

"Fairy Tail... we aren't just a family... we are not weak… we protect others, we fight, and we will always stand up for what is right." Natsu came to announce as his voice picked up.

All around Fairy Tail members started to wake up and stand around in a circle.

"We are not just going to stand here and let people die, we are going to fight and protect everyone!" Natsu yelled with a smile as he looked at each and every Fairy Tail mage.

"Aye sir..." Happy announced as he raised his right arm into the air with a huge smile.

"I guess we better prepare then." Carla yawned as she stretched.

"Gehe... we're going to have a nice fight coming." Gajeel laughed.

"Let's go and show those dragons who we are. Let's make sure no one dies!" Natsu yelled as he raised his right arm into the air, pointing an index finger up and thumb out. Everyone in Fairy Tail quickly did the same thing as they cheered.

"Let's show everyone why dragon slayers are still needed." Sting announced with a smile.

"Fairy Tail members... I wish you all luck. Erza, Mirajane, and Lucy... stay here if you can." Natsu asked his wives.

"What? Do you really think we're not going to fight.. do you really think now that we're pregnant we're we-." Erza began to protest back at Natsu.

"Weak? No... that's not the reason. The reason is because of the life that's just beginning." Natsu replied as he brought both of wives into a tight hug. When Erza started to protest she had gotten up and made sure she was looking straight into Natsu's black eyes.

"Don't worry... I think me and Fuyu can make sure dad doesn't do anything stupid. We could also he-." Haru began to tell her mother with a smile.

**_BOOM!_**

The front of Fairy suddenly exploded as ice flew everywhere and people went flying.

Natsu grabbed both of his wives and began his magic to soften all three of their falls.

"Lar...min." Fuyu whispered in shock as she tried to get up off the wooden floor beneath her. As people started to look over they saw the front of the Fairy destroyed and a man they all knew standing there.

"So... I was right. We did have someone from the future come here with me." Larmin announced as he walked over to Fuyu and Haru. Both of them were lying on the ground trying to get their breaths back from the unexpected hit.

"Shit... I didn't know you were from the future." Haru announced as she got back onto her feet.

"Of course not, you weren't born when I killed your father." Larmin laughed aloud. "I wish I had killed your mothers as well." Larmin sighed. "Now, before you give them anymore information that I don't want them to have... how about you die!" Larmin yelled as he pushed off towards Fuyu first as she was still recovering and on the floor.

"FUYU, NO!" Haru screamed as she tried to block Larmin fist from connecting with Fuyu. All Fuyu could do was stand there and watch death come straight at her.

"Hey now… do you really think you can just kill my daughter in front of me?!" Natsu screamed as appeared out of nowhere and everyone watched as Natsu's fiery white fist connect with Larmin's face.

**_BOOM!_** As Natsu's fist was connected with Larmin's face he was sent back in another building across the street.

"Haru... Fuyu, let's go! Fairy Tail let's go!" Natsu yelled as he ordered everyone. Mirajane, Erza, and Lucy quickly ran away as they attempted to find a safer spot for themselves. The rest of Fairy Tail, including Fuyu and Haru, began to run towards the towering castle in the middle of Crocus. The Fiore's kings castle.

"So... are we just going to barge in there?" Gildarts asked as everyone ran together towards the castle as it became closer.

"Well... kinda. We need to figure out what's going on and see if we can stop it." Natsu replied back as he ran with everyone through and around houses.

"What about Larmin? We kinda of just left him lying on the ground, he'll get back up soon." Gajeel asked as he looked back.

"Don't worry. His target is Fuyu and Haru, because of that he won't be stupid enough to follow as we're all together." Natsu informed Gajeel with a smirk.

"A good and quick plan, let's hope the princess hasn't done anything troublesome yet." Master Makarov announced with a sigh.

"Um... question? What happened to Master Purehito?" Levy asked as he ran along with everyone. She was running right next to Gajeel and Jet.

"Haven't got a clue, after I defeated Jackal he simply just disappeared." Natsu answered Levy. 'We should be close.' Natsu thought to himself as they arrived at a tight corner.

As they came around the corner they saw the tall massive gray towering castle before them. From the flags of Fiore to the guards, it was a majestic sight to behold.

"Uh... the gate's closed..." Rogue sighed as they sweat dropped. Each and every one of them forgot about the gates and the fact that the guards won't just let them in.

"So what do we do?" Freed asked aloud.

"Nothing, all we can do sit wait until one of the guards come out." Laxus answered as he looked over at solid gray iron of the gate.

"We could eat it..." Gajeel whispered as he licked his lips.

"Yeah... you could." Droy sighed as he bonked Gajeel on his head.

"You want to go?!" Gajeel yelled in Droy's face as he smirked and prepared to fight.

"Sure... you're pretty weak now. I can take you." Droy answered back as he got into a fight stance like Gajeel.

"Eh... glad I brought my barrel." Cana sighed. She looked around and saw a brown wooden box at the side of the gate as she walked near it. "Anyone else want a mug?" Cana asked with a smile as he cracked the barrel open on the crate and began to drink.

"Yeah... but first. Who pissed Master off?" Macao asked with a gulp as he slowly backed up. Everyone started looking at Natsu and saw that Natsu's pink hair was covering his eyes. There was steam rolling off his arms and everyone could easily feel Natsu's magic getting stronger.

"Dad..?" Haru whispered as she looked at Natsu.

"Aye... someone said something stupid." Happy announced aloud as he spread open his white wings and took flight into the air.

"Natsu?" Wendy asked as she as well became worried about him, Natsu's magic kept becoming stronger and stronger.

"Why..." Natsu muttered aloud with a whisper.

"Why? Is that what he asked?" Wakaba asked as he put his finger into his ear and tried to clean it out. He was either having trouble hearing or something was wrong.

"**_WHY THE FUCK ARE MY WIVES' SCENT COMING FROM THE INSIDE OF THAT CASTLE!_**" Natsu yelled with all of his might as he stared at the iron gate.

"He's right... Erza's and Mira's scent smell like they're coming from the castle now. That's weird." Wendy muttered as she pushed her nose up into air and sniffed it.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would they go there?" Gajeel asked as he took a step toward the iron gate.

"HALT!"

Everyone watched a guard walk with white armor and a spear in his hand walk up to the gate and yell.

"What for?" Laxus asked with curiosity.

"The king and princess can't see anyone else today. The king and princess has just captured three wizards." The single guard explained.

'So he thinks we're just here to ask the king a question?' Natsu thought to himself as he slowly stepped up the gate.

"Sorry you will have to co-." The guard began to explain but quickly couldn't as he felt a strong grip around his neck. A steaming arm had grabbed the guard by his neck and pulled him up.

"You wouldn't happen to know their names, right?" Natsu asked with curiosity.

"Y-yes... p-please... l-let me b-breathe." The guard muttered between gasps of breath that he was trying to take.

"Sure..." Natsu replied as his pink hair covered his eyes. Natsu placed the guard back down as he kept his grip around his neck.

"The three wizards... their names were Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Lu- **_GAH!_**" The guard muttered. But he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before a fiery fist melted the gate and sent the guard straight into a nearby empty building.

"This king... must be an idiot.." Natsu muttered as he used both of his hands to melt away the iron bars and walk into the garden before the castle.

"Remind me why Natsu became master?" Gray asked with a laugh as he watched Natsu begin walking towards the castle in front of them.

"His heart... his feelings, that's why he became the guild master. Also like any man.. a man will protect his wife." Master Makarov announced as he smiled to himself and remembered himself always protecting his wife as he made sure she was always safe.

**_BOOM!_**

"Um... let's go make sure Natsu doesn't do anything stupid." Gildarts suggested as everyone began to chase after Natsu.

* * *

"Let... me... go!" Lucy screamed as she was dragged along the floor with Mirajane and Erza.

"They won't..." Mirajane sighed as they held her by hair and pulled her along the white tile floor of the castle.

"Well... can we at least know why we're being taken or at least where we're being brought to?" Lucy protested.

"Sure... you're being brought to the king." The one of the 10 guards that were dragging Lucy, Mirajane, and Erza explained.

"What for?" Erza asked out of curiosity. She already knew and could feel with her skin the heat around the castle. Natsu must've smelled them here and already found out why.

"I don't know, the king wanted to see you two and the princess wanted the blonde." Another guard that was dragging Mirajane announced.

"Ok... can you at least let us walk there?" Mirajane asked as she gritted her teeth in pain. Having your haired pulled out was very painful.

"No thanks, this is too much fun." The guard laughed.

"WHAT!"

All of the guards suddenly stopped in fear at who they saw running toward them.

"No... no… no! Why would you hurt them? Do you know what that man would do to me?" The king of Fiore screamed as he ran up to Mirajane and Erza. He quickly got them on their feet and started to use his own hand to brush them off.

"Hey! What about me?" Lucy screamed.

"You're not important enough, if he finds out that Mirajane and Erza got hurt by my guards, I'm a goner!" The King of Fiore screamed in panic

"My husband knows you?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes… he does. We've met several time at the wizard saint meetings." The king of Fiore explained to Mirajane as he made sure they were all right.

**_BOOM!_**

"I'm so dead..." The king of Fiore announced as he slowly turned around and watched the side of the hallway crumble. All around the broken wall was pieces of white fire.

"Do I even need to ask what the hell is going on?"

The king of Fiore, Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, and all the guards suddenly looked forward and saw a very pissed off Natsu.

"Aww... you did come to help us." Mirajane cooed as she quickly ran up and began to peck kisses on Natsu's steaming cheeks.

"I guess our hero deserves a kiss." Erza giggled as well as she walked up to him and connected her red lips with Natsu's own lips.

"You don't need to worry, as you just got here the king was explaining what happened." Mirajane explained to Natsu as she watched Erza finished her kiss with him.

"So nothing happened?" Natsu asked as the steam began to disappear around him.

"Nothing." Erza replied with a smile as she looked behind her and saw the king wipe his forehead.

"NOTHING? We were just being dragged over the floor!" Lucy protested and screamed.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled as the white fire engulfed his hands.

"Really Lucy? We had it under control." Mirajane sighed. Both Erza and Mirajane knew they had to calm Natsu down over what happened.

"Damn... you run fast!"

"What took you all so long?" Natsu laughed as he watched Gray, Gildarts, Laxus, Gajeel, and Elfman run in the hole in the wall that Natsu made.

"Had to find you..." Gajeel breathed as he leaned against the wall to recover his breath.

"Natsu... do you think we can talk? There's something going on that I need the help of all the guilds with." The king of Fiore asked.

"Yeah we can, but first let me take out the two guards that laid their hands on my wife." Natsu replied with a grin as his body burst into flames and disappeared.

"Wait... what?" One of the guards asked as he heard Natsu, he was the one who dragged Mirajane by her snowy hair down the hallway. You could tell by his hands as it still had a few loose strands of long white hair.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY WIFE!" Natsu screamed as he suddenly appeared next to the guard and slammed his fist straight through his armor into the man's gut.

"I'm not letting that happen!" The other guard screamed. The man had two strands of red long hair still stuck to his gauntlet as he ran away.

"Yeah you will... YOU SOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED MY WIFE!" Natsu screamed as he quickly moved to the other guard and kicked his head into the wall. "Alright, where would you like to talk, King of Fiore?" Natsu asked with a grin on his face. All his anger was now gone due to those two knocked out guards.

"You know me well Master Natsu, so please call me Toma." The king of Fiore asked as he sighed and began to walk towards two large steel doors.

"Is this about the Eclipse project?" Natsu asked as he walked with him. Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, and the Fairy Tail members who had found him followed them both to the doors.

"Y-yes... how did you know that?" Toma asked as he looked at Natsu while the walked.

"Because that's why I was already on my way here, I'm guessing that's why you asked your guards to bring my wives here as well. It would bring me here too." Natsu explained Toma his reasons.

"Yes, sorry about that. I didn't know my guards would do that. But yes.. it's about the eclipse project. 10,000 dragons are on their way here!" Toma explained.

"No They're not, even though it was slightly confusing what my daughter told me.. you're wrong." Natsu told Toma as he stopped walked.

"Wait.. what do you mean?" Toma asked as he stopped as wall.

"The Eclipse project isn't a weapon. It's a gate from the past to bring dragons back. Larmin, the man that your daughter trusted, tricked her. He wanted to use it to hurt and kill everyone or go back in time to help Zeref." Natsu explained to Toma.

"N-no.." Toma replied with a whisper. "If that was true.. then. The gates are supposed to be opening now!" Toma yelled in fear.

"Gildarts and Laxus go get the other guilds now! Things are still confusing but we all know what we need to do now! We need to stop the eclipse project from opening at all cost!" Natsu ordered. "Erza and Mirajane grab Lucy and hide, I don't want you in this fight." Natsu added as he smiled at both of his wives and started running towards where he thought the Eclipse gates were opening at.

'With the gates opening... we might be too late. We have to stop the gates now!' Natsu thought to himself as Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman were running alongside of him.

The eclipse gates were opening… a battle was about to begin! Will they be too late? Or is this the end of Natsu Dragneel? It's time for them to make a plan, get a team together, and stop the Eclipse Project!

* * *

Wow... to think this story now officially has 100k words. Damn… that's a lot. XD

All I can say is thank you so much for reading and enjoying my work. It means a lot to me!

Next time we will the eclipse fight and the ending of the eclipse. Then the real fight shall begin..

Thanks for reading!

-ValinNight


	11. Chapter 11 - The Dragons

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 11 - The Dragons

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There are only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. There are only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"My keys..." Lucy whispered as she ran across the abandoned white clean hallways of the castle with Mirajane and Erza behind her. As they ran she hadn't realized that there wasn't a jingling noise coming from her hip. When she looked down her loop of gold and silver keys were gone. "They're gone!" Lucy gasped as she stopped and kept patting her hips were her keys should have been.

"Maybe you dropped them?" Mirajane asked as she turned around and looked along the floor for where they could have dropped onto the ground while they ran. They were in a hurry as the Dragons were supposed to be coming at any moment and they needed to find a spot to be at during the fighting that was bound to come.

"No... I would have heard them hit the ground." Lucy replied as she began to shake in panic. Her keys were her love... they were everything to her. "They had to have been taken or stolen from me..." Lucy whispered as she panicked even more. Her mind was going in every direction as she panicked even more.

"Who would want to steal your celestial keys?" Erza asked as she looked at her. They were standing in the white hallway of the Crocus castle while at any moment Dragons could come and attack. Erza was trying to think and figure out who would want the keys.

"That's easy... the only device that's using them to unlock its door."

"Loke?" Lucy gasped as she watched Loke's door open out of nowhere and Loke in his black suit walked out to greet the three ladies. Loke stood there with his orange hair spiked like a lion as he looked at Lucy with a bright white smile.

"Yes my dear?" Loke replied Lucy as he walked up to her. He could already feel someone who he didn't know holding his key, he knew that Lucy didn't have her key. So Loke used his own magic to go through the gate and see what was going on, there he saw that someone had stolen Lucy his masters key's.

"I'm sorry... I think my keys got taken." Lucy cried as she looked at Loke with a few tears rolling down her pink tainted cheeks. She honestly didn't know what she would do without her keys.

"Don't worry, will get them back. Just one question... why were you running in the opposite direction of them?" Loke asked as he used his magic to sense were his golden key was being held at.

"Opposite...? You've got to be kidding me... that means were going towards where the Dragons are supposed to come!" Erza yelled. She didn't mind going back as that meant she could help Natsu in the fight but she was also worried about the two children growing in her and Mirajane's stomach.

"Dragons...?" Loke muttered in shock as his eyes opened wide in shock over what he was hearing. This was the first time he was hearing that Dragons were coming to Crocus.

"Yes... Dragons. Hm... That means you didn't get to listen to Haru and Fuyu's story." Lucy replied back as he began to think. She was trying to figure out what Loke didn't know.

"Who are Haru and Fuyu? Also why do they sound hot?" Loke replied with a perverted smile on his face.

"Ahem... Fuyu and Haru are my husband's, Mirajane's, and my daughters." Erza told Loke as a tick mark appeared on the side of her head. Erza made a small smile on her face as she walked up to Loke and slammed her fist in his face.

"W-what... daughters? When the hell did you even get pregnant?!" Loke yelled as he rubbed the large new pink bump on his head from Erza's hard fist.

"Oh my... I think we've never told Loke." Mirajane giggled as she looked at Erza.

"I guess we haven't..." Erza sighed as she agreed with Mirajane.

"Never told me what?" Loke asked Mirajane as she raised his eyebrow up and looked at her.

"This isn't really a good time to tell people but... me and Erza are pregnant." Mirajane answered Loke with a beautiful smile.

"Okay... well congratulations to you both... but tell me. If your two children are still um... growing inside of you... how can they tell you a story?" Loke asked as he tried to make sense of situation and ask them question.

"There from the future." Lucy helped explain to Loke.

"Future... got it." Loke replied with a sigh and started to think.

"We're not crazy Loke and shouldn't we be figuring out how to get Lucy's key back. Also what's being done with them?" Mirajane suggested and asked as she tried to get everyone back on topic. Time was running past them quickly and the Dragons had to be coming... or be coming from the gate.

"True... keys first, that's the first priority. Ok here's a good plan, I'll go with Lucy while you two go hide and be safe." Loke suggested as he thought of a plan.

"No thanks... I think me and Mirajane are going to be getting into this fight whether Natsu wants us to or not." Erza replied as she took a deep breath and smiled. Even though she understood why Natsu didn't want her in the fight, she needed to be there for her husband.

"What about your children? If you get hurt you might lose them." Loke replied as he looked at her with a bit of a sorrow. Children were always a reason why some people couldn't fight and now it was hitting Erza and Mirajane.

"Fighting for someone is always important. But like Loke said they both could hurt the children that just started their life in them... but whose say there isn't a way to protect them?" Mavis announced from where she was standing. Mavis was above them standing on a white beam.

"Mavis?!" Erza yelled in surprise. There above them was Mavis standing on a beam looking down upon them with a cute smile on her face.

"Mavis...? What are you doing here?" Mirajane asked in shock. She knew Mavis was lingering around Crocus as she had been there cheering on Fairy Tail as they competed in the Grand Magic Games.

"That's quite easy... I'm making sure none of my fairies get hurt. That includes those two." Mavis explained as she floated down to the white tile ground like a fairy. She was pointing to both Erza's and Mirajane's stomach. "If you two fight the chance of hurting them is quite great." Mavis informed Erza and Mirajane as both of their faces began to grow sad.

The two women didn't want to hurt either of their children. They just didn't know how to fight without hurting them.

"Then what do we do? If we fight... will hurt them or we might lose them. But if we stand back and don't fight... will feel like cowards." Mirajane replied as she looked sad and rested her smooth hand against her stomach. Her stomach already had a small hard bump sticking out from it. But no one could tell unless she had her stomach showing.

"Mirajane... Erza... you do know what type of guild we're in... correct?" Mavis answered with a smile that became ever bigger and brighter. White magic began to poor out of her hands and wrap around them like two gloves.

"Could... magic do that?" Erza whispered in disbelief at Mavis. She watched as white pure magic wrapped around her arms and began to form a small ball of light in each of her hands. Magic from all over her body went to it.

"I am a ghost… with a spirit. But... what most people don't know is that I can use magic if people channel their thoughts together and focus them. As of right now... your husband wants to protect you and the children. So do you two. With that... let me show how I can help protect them." Mavis announced and informed Erza and Mirajane as the two balls of light began to grow.

"**FAIRY SPHERE!**" Mavis screamed as she threw the two spheres at Mirajane and Erza as she watched them begin to work. Both orbs quickly broke apart in midflight and as they arrived at Mirajane and Erza. The white magic went straight through Erza and Mirajane's clothing as they started to wrap around there stomachs. Bright light began to shine and blind everyone as the magic invoked and began.

"They are now safe... now fight and protect the city. Fight together with your love." Mavis explained to Erza and Mirajane as the light died down and all what was left was a golden Fairy Tail symbol on both Mirajane's and Erza's stomach.

"Thank you Mavis..." Erza whispered as a tear rolled down her face. Erza quickly wiped the tear away and looked at Mirajane. "You ready?" Erza asked.

"Of course... seems were going to be bad girls. I hope Natsu punishes us after..." Mirajane giggled as she let her demon side loose once again. Sinister black magic began to glow around Mirajane as she turned around and began to walk toward where they were running from. Mirajane and Erza were about to join the fight.

"Seems you two are pumped up... guess it's our turn my lovely lady." Loke announced as he looked at Lucy with a bright smile.

"It seems so..." Lucy sighed and began to run with Mirajane, Erza, and Loke toward were the Eclipse Gates were at.

* * *

"So... we basically need to make sure this gate stays closed and Princess Hisui doesn't attempt to open them. Alright everyone?" Natsu informed all of Fairy Tail as they stood in a circle around Natsu. They were listening to what Natsu was telling them and getting direction on what to do.

"Wouldn't getting Princess Hisui not to open the gates be easy, we just have to tell her what's going on." Sting suggested as he listening to Natsu. They were all out in the castles courtyard while the King of Fiore was getting his guards to evacuate all of the town's people.

"Yeah... it should be. But we don't know what's going to happen. We will just have to wait and see what happens." Natsu replied as he gave them all his classic smirk. "Now let's go! Let's go to the Eclipse Gate and stop the princess before she does anything stup-." Natsu began yelling as he turned around.

**_Crack!_**

"Oh... don't tell me..." Gray began to mutter as everyone heard the cracking sound of two large heavy doors opening. The cracking earring sounding was sent all over Crocus as everyone stopped in shock. The gates had already begun to open.

"RUN!" Natsu screamed as he pushed off and started dashing at full speed towards the front of the castle. Time wasn't on their side and if they failed this, a large battle would be coming their way.

"**High Speed!**' Jet yelled as he caught up to Natsu and sped towards the gate as fast as he could. "Master... I'll meet you there and try to stop them." Jet announced as he pushed off in a dash, leaving everyone else behind him.

"Hopefully he'll get there in time." Natsu muttered quietly as everyone sped off towards the Eclipse Gate. A large fight was on its way.

As they all ran towards the gates, they passed empty homes, shops, and buildings. The city was slowly being evacuated so hopefully no one would be hurt in the battle was that was on the horizon. As they ran they only heard there footsteps hitting the brick paths and the grunting of their breaths. They needed to get there before anything else happened.

* * *

"Eclipse..." Erza muttered in shock as they ran out of the massive gray castle. As they entered the courtyard there breath was taken away at what they saw. In front of them were two insanely large bronze doors opening with well over 100 guards standing in front of it. In front of the guards was the princess of Fiore, Princess Hisui.

"My keys..." Lucy muttered as her eyes opened wide. There in Princess Hisui's hand were 12 golden keys. Her and Yukino's keys.

"Lucy?"

Lucy, Loke, Mirajane, and Erza all looked over and saw Yukino standing next to the princess and a guard that wore celestial white armor.

"Yukino...? What's going on, why does she have our keys?" Lucy asked Yukino as she saw the white haired girl from Sabertooth that looked like Lisanna.

"I'm helping... the Eclipse gates need to open so we cans top the 10,000 Dragons that are on their way here." Yukino explained in a small voice. She was like Lucy and didn't like someone else holding her keys but she knew that this was the right thing to do.

"Helping? I don't think you understand, the princess has been tricked!" Mirajane yelled as she butted in the conservation. The gate still was creaking open even more, time was running out. Even the guards were becoming scared as she saw them shiver with fear.

"That's wrong..." Princess Hisui muttered in reply. "That can't be right; the Eclipse Gate is a weapon. It will help us defeat the Dragons that are on their way here now!" Princess Hisui screamed. She trusted that man that told her about the information from the future. He even showed her that the future he told her was true; he knew that Fairy Tail would win even though Sabertooth would hurt them. The man named Larmin that told her that future was right.

"The... gates." Jet gasped for air as he arrived at the Eclipse Gates. As soon as he got there he looked up and saw the gate creaking open, things were already in motion. "CLOSE THE GATES!" Jet screamed at the top of his lungs. All around him people went silent, only the cricket from the night could be heard with the sound of creaking.

"What's going on? Why would we close the only thing that will save us?!" Princess Hisui yelled back. "We need the Eclipse Gates if we want to defeat the Dragons, we cannot close them!"

"You don't understand, you've been tricked! The gates are where the Dragons are going to be appearing from!" Jet yelled back. Of all people to scream at, he knew he was long passed the border as he screamed at the Princess of Fiore. But there was no time to think, only act. They were seconds away from the gates being open. Time was about to be up.

"Do not yell at our princess." The white night that stood by Princess Hisui spoke as he walked forward. He stood mighty in front of Jet.

**_Creak._**

"The Eclipse Project has finished opening!" Princess Hisui yelled as all the soldiers around her burst into applause and cheering.

"No..." Lucy muttered as she shook with fear and took a step back. The Eclipse project was fully open, they failed. All hell was about to break loose.

"**_RAAAGGGGHHHH!_**"

Everyone stopped and stood there in silence as their eyes opened wide in shock. Their blood went cold, and there skin turned white. The first Dragon roar sounded across the city of Crocus with a long deep echo. The only problem was that the roar didn't come from behind them. It came from the doors.

"T-that... n-no…" Princess Hisui muttered in shock and fear. She took a step back as her body began to tremble; a tear ran down her face as it smeared her decorative make up. From her long flowing green hair to her green watery eyes and to her white dress she stood there as fear groped and ravished her body. The roar of the Dragon didn't come from behind her like it was supposed to; it came from in front of her. The only thing that stood in front of her was two large metallic bronze doors. The Eclipse Project.

No one moved a muscle, everyone stood in fear and shock as the first tremble ran through the ground. It sounded like a large boom hitting the ground and it made the ground tremble yet again. The Eclipse Project glowed white as it kept its bronze doors open, slowly by surely the white became black as a shadow appeared from it.

A large foot crashed onto the ground as everyone eyes looked at it. All they could see was a massive claw attached to a large foot. The foot was covered with blue swirling scales. Everyone in their mind wished that it wasn't true... in front of them, a Dragon was emerging.

Another loud booming sound echoed through the city as another blue swirly scaly foot came out of the white shinnying Eclipse Project. Slowly by surly the two foots pulled the rest of the body out of the gate and it showed itself. A Dragon walked out. This Dragon was light blue from every angle and each scale had swirls. Its heads was had a short neck and a long snout. It's under jaw was quite discolored and was gray as it kept its mouth closed. The light blue Dragon slowly finished stepping out of the portal and looked up.

"**RAAAGGGGHHH!**" A long echoing roar sounded throughout the city of Crocus, the first of many Dragons had walked out the Eclipse Gates. The Dragons were here!

* * *

Everyone Fairy Tail member stopped dead in their tracks. They were still running towards the Eclipse Gates as they heard a loud and mighty roar echo throughout the city. All they could do is stand there as fear coursed through their body. Fear was the only logical thing that there body could stand at that moment. Their blood went cold and a few of them shivered.

"They're here... they're actually here." Haru whispered tears began to run down her face. From her past she remembered that roar. A roar that she heard almost every night as the Dragon devoured humans and killed her family. A roar that she head when she watched her father die as her mother showed her how he died. A roar that she could never forget. Hers and her sister's plan failed, the Eclipse Project was active and Larmin had won.

"Shh… don't worry. We'll take care of things, I promise you." Natsu whispered in Haru's cold ear. His warm fiery breath sent waves of heat through her body and comforted her. Natsu grabbed Haru and brought her into a strong hug as he helped her best a father could.

'Don't worry? You're supposed to die here dad...' Fuyu thought to herself. 'Doesn't matter... Haru and I can make sure that doesn't happen this time. We're going to protect him and make sure he lives!' Fuyu told herself and looked up at the bright mood light shinnying down onto everyone. The white moon light kept the city lit up so they all could see easily; the longest night in their life was ahead of them.

"Master... what do we do? The Eclipse gates have opened." Sting asked as he stood there in shock. This was the first time he witnessed that Master Natsu's plan fail. But it wasn't just that, hearing a Dragon roar once again sent shivers down his body. On one side he was glad to hear a Dragon roar, but on the other side he was afraid to hear it again.

"Be ready to fight." Natsu answered as he looked at Sting. Natsu left a warm kiss on Haru forehead and set his eyes on Gajeel. Gajeel's body was still lined white badges but he knew he could still fight. "Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue... start preparing yourselves. All of us Dragon Slayers are about to be in the biggest fights of our lives." Natsu announced as he looked at each and every Dragon slayer.

They had no idea how many Dragons were going to coming out of the gates but they had to be ready. Everyone in Fairy Tail began to prepare there selves as they yet again heard a large roar echo throughout Crocus. They watched as glass from stores, homes, and towers crack and break instantly. A large stomping sound was heard as they all looked up and gasped.

A light blue scaled Dragon was slowly walking in the middle of Crocus. For most of every wizard there including Fairy Tail members, that was there first Dragon they had ever seen. It also might be the last thing they see.

* * *

Another large booming sound was heard as everyone gasped again. Every guard was shivering; every person stood there in shock as they watched another dark shadow appear from the white gate of the large bronze doors.

The first thing they saw was a large red smooth scaly foot step out of the gate. Another Dragon had arrived. From its large body which was coated red as they color of blood to its head where two large double spiked horns sat on top of him. Its snout was black as the night sky and its eyes glowed yellow like the sun. The bottom of its jaw was dark red as the top of its head was black. Its dark black and red body was covered with little jagged spikes that covered and protected it.

Everyone watched as they Dragon walked out and watched as the red Dragon open its wings. Its wings were black like night sky. A few of the guards stepped back as they felt the wing push them slightly.

"**RRRAAAAGHHH!**" The dark Dragon roar as it followed the first Dragon but instead of walked it got onto its hound legs. The dark Dragon suddenly pushed off into the air and began to fly around Crocus. The wind that the dark Dragon made from taking off pushed multiply guards down and everyone watched as buildings behind them collapsed down.

"Fire…?" Lucy muttered as she gasped again. She watched a red fire began to emerge from the large white gate and begin to light up the area where they stood. From the green grass to the cracked and destroyed road, it was now lit up as If it was day time.

"**HEHEHE! RAAAAGHH!**" Another long echoing sound was sent throughout the city of Crocus. As soon as they saw a large head appear from the gate which was on fire they gulped in fear. Instantly they all felt the blast of heat pass by them. There in front of them was a Dragon that was on fire. They watched it began to walk and roar again as buildings were caught on fire when the Dragon passed them.

"Three... Dragons." Loke muttered in shock as he stood there. Even though he was a celestial spirit and he had lived for a long time, he still had never seen a Dragon himself. He was dumbfounded at what he saw in front of him. Three large Dragons that towered over them and made the buildings in Crocus look small.

"**RAAAAGGH!**" Another Dragon screamed as a large shadow appeared in the white portal of the large bronze doors. Again everyone watched a large foot step out of the gate and saw it was dark brown like dirt and it looked like a rock. As the Dragon waked through and showed itself to everyone they saw how the Dragon looked like. It under belly was light brown while the Dragon looked as it was made out of rock. It head was cracked with stones sticking out were ears or horns were supposed to be. Its eyes shined black and its teeth were white. It scales were a mix of brown and gray like stone and dirt. It wings looked as if they were heavy to lift.

"Four Dragons..." Jet muttered in disbelief. 'How many Dragons are we going to let through before we close the gates?' Jet thought to himself as he began to looked around. Princess Hisui still was holding the twelve gates keys and her shinnying night In white now stood in front of her as he tried to protect her.

"**RAAAAGGHH!**" The large rock Dragon roared again as he walked out and leaned down. They saw the brown Dragon's tail as it looked like a huge ball of stone was stuck on the end of it. The bronze Dragon kept walking and its tail was free to roam and move as it wanted. Its tail raised high into the high and as it reached the highest it could go it began to fall back down to earth at the same location where Mirajane and Erza both stood in shock.

* * *

"That's four Dragon roars..." Natsu muttered as he ran through dimly lit pathways. He was trying to get to the Eclipse Gates the fastest he could. His own fiery blood was running cold from what he was hearing. Like his daughters told him... the Dragons would come from the Eclipse Gates and so far they were right. Everything that both of them had explained to him was coming true. Time was up.

As Natsu reached the courtyard where he saw the metallic bronze gates of the Eclipse Gates his mind screamed. It wasn't that large brown ad gray Dragon that stood there that made him mentally scream. It was what was coming down right onto his wives; Mirajane and Erza.

"**MIRAJANE, ERZA!**" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs as he grabbed the corner of the building he passed by and pulled himself at an alarming speed towards his wives. He watched them finally break the trance they were in as they tried to get out of the way. But it was to no avail as they saw they weren't going to make it. The large boulder that was attached to the brown Dragon's tail smashed onto the ground as it destroyed everything under it as the ground cracked and became destroyed.

"Erza... Mirajane..." Lucy muttered in shock as she looked over to where Mirajane and Erza stood. As she watched the large brown Dragon's tail lift up, there was nothing there. Only a deep creator was left where they stood.

"Yes?"

Lucy quickly turned to the right and saw Mirajane, Erza, and Natsu all lying down on the ground. Natsu was gasping for air on the floor while Erza stayed in Natsu's strong grip. Mirajane also stayed there for a few second before she replied to Lucy.

"You know... there was a reason why I asked you two to stay in hiding and in a safe place." Natsu announced as he calmed himself down. His wives were safe and that was the most important that.

"We know... but did you really think we wouldn't join this battle?" Erza asked she replied to Natsu. She had been married to Natsu for well over 5 years. They all three knew everything about each other.

"Heh should have figured that you two would do that." Natsu laughed as he pulled himself up and sat there holding Mirajane and Erza. Natsu smiled as he moved Erza's messy red hair out of her face and captured her red lips. As he kissed her he moved Mirajane's messy snowy white hair from her face and kissed her as well. "Are you sure you two can fight? What about them two?" Natsu asked as he touched Erza's stomach with his left warm hand and touched Mirajane's stomach with his right hand. He felt two small bumps and ran his hand across hem as he knew those two small bumps were a bump of a child.

"Don't worry about us... Mavis has taken care of it." Mirajane replied as she pulled her shirt up slight so her stomach was showing. On her stomach a golden Fairy Tail mark was shined brightly to Natsu's amaze. "Fairy Sphere..." Natsu muttered in shock as he looked at the symbol.

"That's correct that what Master Mavis casted on us to protect our child." Erza informed Natsu with a smile. Erza went to lean onto Natsu for another kiss but was interrupt by a large booming noise. They watched as another large dark shadow appeared from the large white gate. The fifth Dragon had arrived.

Another Dragon emerged from the gate and this Dragon was bright red. Its scales were small but from far way you could tell they were sharp. The red Dragon walked forward and showed its head to everyone. The red Dragon had a massive claw that attached to it head. The top part was a part of its head and the bottom part was connected to its jaw. Together to the parts could cut down anything it wanted to. As the red Dragon finished walking out of the gate it looked around. It red scaly body began to walk forward again as it ignored all the humans walking round. Five Dragons had appeared from the gate so far.

* * *

"Jellal..." Ultear whispered as she walked up to him. She, Jellal, and Meredy were all three looking at each other as they waited there in silence for someone to speak next. All three of them were standing on top of a large mountain that over looked Crocus. All three of them knew what the meeting was about... they could still hear the roars from where they were at. So far they knew there were 5 Dragons in Crocus already rampaging and walking around.

"If what Fuyu and Haru said were true… then are best bet is to get him out of jail, isn't it?" Meredy asked as her words were sent at Jellal. Of course they did want to break yet another person out of jail. But they had almost no choice because of the moment and what was going on.

"Or we could attempt to talk to the magic council..." Jellal suggested as he knew if they were to break yet another person out of jail. The magic council would try even harder to find him. At the moment he was lucky that the council was going quite easy on him.

"That's true... some of us do listen."

Another dead silence happened as Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy looked to their side to see who else had arrived. As they looked over they saw a man with a deep scar on the left side of his face. The man had jet black hair, green eyes, and wore the white and blue magic council uniform. To the right stood another magic council person... a man with black hair as well and glasses.

"Lahar... Doranbolt." Jellal announced the two names out into the open air with a hiss as he took a step back. Jellal was ready to run and leave everything behind again.

"We're not here to arrest or take you down Jellal." Doranbolt announced with his rough voice. He took a step forward and began why he was there for. "We need a plan to save Crocus and stop the Dragons that are still coming through the Eclipse Gate." Doranbolt announced as he looked at Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy.

"Master Natsu and Fairy Tail are attempting to close the gate now before any more Dragons come out of it. But still… they will also be using the other Guilds to help stop the Dragons. The Dragon Slayers are the main people we need to help." Ultear explained what was going on in the city to Doranbolt and Lahar. Still they had no idea how many Dragons would walk out of the gate and knew they needed every Dragon slayer they could get their hands on.

"So... who would you need out of jail to help? I only know of one Dragon Slayer that we have locked up." Doranbolt informed Ultear as he stared into her gray eyes. Doranbolt could tell that Ultear wanted to help more for a reason. There was another reason why that she was hiding.

"Hm... I see. Let's make a deal then." Lahar announced as he smiled.

"No, Jellal isn't going back to jail!" Meredy firmly yelled at Lahar. She wasn't going to let Jellal go back to jail just to unlock one other man. It had taken them over three months of planning and almost six months to break Jellal out of jail when herself and Ultear first came back from the Tenrou island accident.

"Let me explain first before you interrupt me." Lahar sighed aloud, before Meredy interrupted him he was going to add what the deal was. "We will release Cobra, the Dragon Slayer we have locked up if Ultear tells us the rest of the information of why they are trying so hard to help. We were never told why convicts have tried so hard to help and why Fairy Tail took you three in." Lahar informed everyone.

"That's simple. I love Natsu and in the future this is where Natsu gets killed at. I will not let that happen this time around." Ultear told Lahar and Doranbolt with a straight face. It was the truth and she was not going to let anything happen to him. Whether Mirajane or Erza liked it or not... she was going to love Natsu more than anything in her life.

"We were lucky as well. After Ultear and Meredy broke me out of jail... they both fell ill. Apparently one of your guards had poison on his sword. During the break out both Ultear and Meredy got hurt and well... we were lucky. Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane came around and saved their lives. Since then Natsu has helped us keep hidden from the magic council while we corrected our wrongs." Jellal finished informing Lahar and Doranbolt. Every word was the truth. Ultear and Meredy both would have died if it hadn't been for Natsu.

"**Direct Line.**" Doranbolt muttered as he began to shiver and suddenly disappeared. All that was left where he was standing was a bit of dust.

"Doranbolt will grab Cobra... let's hope were in time to help them." Lahar announced with a smirk on his face. Even though his body told him to take Jellal out here and now... he knew the right thing to do was to save Crocus first. Saving lives were more important than taking Jellal out.

* * *

"**RAAAAAGGHH!**"

"Another Dragon..." Natsu muttered quietly. Both Mirajane and Erza were leaning on Natsu as they watched the shadow appear. Another Dragon began to walk out of the gate as it slowly walked forward. All they could do was sit there on the broken crushed pathway and watch as the massive Dragon appear from the gate. A sixth Dragon was here.

The sixth Dragon that walked out was a dark vomit green color. Its scales were jagged and his skull was flat with a flat nose. The green Dragon had a pair of massive large green wings and in between his wings there was a row of spikes. The green Dragons belly and under wing was light green.

"**RRRAAAAGHH!**" The Dragon roar as everyone watched it open its mouth and show its large white canine sharp teeth to everybody.

"Six Dragons... how many are we going to let in?!" Jet asked as he yelled at the top of his lungs so everybody could hear him. He was nervous out of his mind scared. The story that Haru and Fuyu told everyone was coming true.

"I don't know... we don't even know how to close the gates!" Natsu replied as he stood up and helped both of his wives up. Once they were both up Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane ran towards where Loke, Lucy, and Jet stood. "Do any of you know how this Eclipse Gate is running or how we can close it?" Natsu asked to everybody.

"In a way I do... I think." Loke replied as he began to think. His thoughts ran through his mind but as soon as his eyes looked at his key in the palm of Princess Hisui's hand he knew the reason. "Celestial keys..." Loke muttered as his eyes staid focused on the golden keys.

"What about them?" Erza asked as she looked over to Princess Hisui. Yes there were 12 golden celestial keys in her hand. But what did they have to do with the gate?

"That's how the gate is running. Now I understand." Loke thought aloud and began to explain. "First look at the gate... how many locks are on it?" Loke asked as he began to bring together his thoughts and idea.

"Twelve..." Mirajane announced as she looked up and saw 12 bronze locks surrounding the two large bronze doors. All twelve looked as if a pin had been brought into each one. They were unlocked.

"Exactly... it's using the magic of the Celestial keys to unlock and run. The Eclipse gates were a project that the city of Crocus built to go back in time and kill Zeref. But instead it became a portal... the red moon, the lunar eclipse above us must have interfered with it." Loke informed everyone as he processed his thoughts and explained it to everyone. The process was simple, but someone had tricked the Princess to open them on the day that the red moon appeared. The full red moon high in the sky interfered and changed it from a portal to the past to a portal from the past. Now Dragons were coming out of it.

"**RAAAAGHHH!**"

"Another one..." Loke muttered. "We need to close the gates fast!" Loke yelled as he looked over at Natsu. Natsu's cold black eyes were set on the gates as his white wizard saint jacket flapped back in fourth in the slight wind around them. His ears were perked up and looked as if he was ready to pounce on something.

"Get your keys back from the princess and close the gates..." Natsu muttered as thoughts ran through his mind. At that moment as the seventhDragon appeared his nose picked up a strangely familiar smell of someone. The smell of a demon that had attacked his family. Natsu turned around and began to walk towards the center of Crocus.

"Good luck Natsu... don't get yourself hurt, alright?" Mirajane whispered as she watched Natsu leave without a word.

"Natsu!" Natsu heard to his right and as he looked over he saw a blue fur ball with white wings flying straight at him. "Hey Happy..." Natsu waved at him as he kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Happy asked as he hovered over Natsu.

"Going to go stop someone..." Natsu replied. "If you can... please stay with Erza and Mirajane, they could use your help." Natsu asked as he smiled at his little buddy.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled with a small smile and dashed towards where he saw Erza and Mirajane standing. Even though his little heart was beating fast in fear, he knew to stay close to his family as they would always help and protect each other. As Happy arrived he stared in awe at the bronze gates and the shadow that was appearing from it.

"**RAAAAAGHHH!**" A seventh Dragon roared aloud as its large claw appeared from the gate. Large... that was the only word that you could really use to describe him very well. Everyone watched as a blue scaly large Dragon began to walk out of the Eclipse Gates. The Dragon towered over buildings and the ground shook as the Dragon walked. On its head it had a small blue haired like beard and its ears looked like it had fish's fins on the side of its head. Its scales didn't look like normal Dragon scales that had been like the past six Dragons, the blue Dragon scale's looked like fish scales. From its head, running down his back, to his tail ran a large fish like fin that stood up and shook back and forth as he walked. This Dragon was humongous.

"**RAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!**" Another Dragon roared as they kept freaking out. An eighth Dragon was beginning to walk through the portal.

"I'm sorry, but I need these back!" Lucy yelled as she snatched her golden keys out of Princess's Hisui's hand and rand toward the gates. 'I need to get this closed before another Dragon enters!' Lucy thought to herself as she ran. When she arrived at the bronze gate doors to the side of it was a large bronze cylinder. On it was a handle that you could infuse magic into. "This must be it..." Lucy thought aloud as she looked at her small petite hands. She quickly wrapped her hands around it and began to channel her magic through it.

"Lucy, hurry up!" Happy called out as he watched the eighth Dragon begin to emerge from the bronze doors.

'Do I not have enough magic?' Lucy asked herself as she kept channeling her magic into the bronze object. She was trying her hardest and was going as fast as she could.

"Do you need some help?"

Lucy looked over and saw Yukino standing there as she offered her hand to help close the gate. "That would be amazing." Lucy replied with a smile a she stopped channeling her magic and got her keys out and ready. Lucy smiled at Yukino as she bent and dropped onto her knees. Yukino did the same thing as her and they grabbed each other hands.

"**Open the Gates of the Twelve Zodiacs!**" Lucy and Yukino screamed as they channeled there magic through each other and there keys began to glow in between them. Each of the gates suddenly sprang forward up high into the sky as a door opened for each key.

"Let's go!" Loke yelled as he launched himself up towards the 12 golden keys as the other eleven appeared before everyone. Aquarius the water bearer, Taurus the golden bull, Cancer the great crab, Virgo the maiden, Sagittarius the archer, Leo the mighty lion, Aries the ram, Scorpio the scorpion, Gemini the twins, Capricorn the goat, Pisces the paired fish, and Libra the heavenly scales all appeared and launched there selves at the bronze glowing gates.

Everyone watched in awe as each celestial spirit used their magic to slowly push the large bronze gates closed. The eighth Dragon that was attempting to get out was beginning to get trapped as the gates closed. Lucy and Yukino kept pushing and channeling there magic as the 12 golden key celestial spirits pushed the doors shut. With a large bang the gates were closed.

"The gates... there finally closed." Mirajane sighed as she wiped her sweaty brow. Everyone was very anxious and worried as they saw the Dragons coming through. Now at least no more Dragon could come through.

"They might be closed... but what do we do about the seven Dragons that did get through?" Erza asked as she looked behind herself and saw seven Dragons walking around crocus. They were destroying buildings and knocking them down.

"I don't know..." Mirajane whispered as she looked back and saw what Erza was looking at.

Suddenly out of know where every watched all seven Dragons spread their wings and push off into the air as waves of wind were sent to every direction. Mirajane, Erza, Happy, Jet, Lucy, and Yukino all had to grab onto a random object as the wind forced them onto the ground.

"What are they doing?" Jet asked aloud as the wind died down and he looked up. He saw all 7 Dragons flying in a large circle round Crocus. It looked as if someone what controlling them.

"Heh... well look at what we got here." A sinister dark voice announced throughout the court yard.

Everyone looked up and saw a man they had never seen. Was he a man? Most thought as they looked up in shock. Flying above them on was the blue Dragon with swirly scales. On the top of the Dragon stood a man who didn't look like a man. This man had normal hands, no shirt on which showed ever muscle of his, and his head looked normal other then two small black horns piercing out of the side of his forehead. The unhuman like thing was his legs. Instead of human legs this man's legs were pitch black and boney. Hit feet were two massive bloodied red claws. His head had a full head of jet black hair and his eyes shined bright crimson. His teeth were sharp and as he talked you could see that his teeth were slightly tainted red from blood.

"Who the hell are you?" Princess Hisui asked as she stared at the man. Why did this man look so familiar?

"Who am I? I am surprised you do not now..." The man announced as he smiled demonically. "I go by the name of Larmin." The man laughed aloud as the large Dragon stared down at everybody. The other 6 Dragons flew around in a circle above him.

* * *

Natsu ran as fast as he could. He jumped from building to buildings as he smelled high in the air. Back at the Eclipse gates his nose had caught a smell that was all to familiar to him. It was a smell of a demon that enjoyed blowing him up.

"**RAAAAAAGH!**"

Natsu glanced back as he saw that six of the seven Dragons were circling the bronze Eclipse Gates and one Dragon stood in front of it. It had looked like a man stood on top the blue Dragon with swirly scales. "So he must be the one controlling them..." Natsu muttered to himself and pushed off again in the direction he knew where the smell was coming from. 'Jackal... he's back.' Natsu thought to himself as he ran. Every huff that came out of him was more drastic as he kept thinking. If Jackal was here... then the man that was controlling these 7 Dragons must be from Tartarus.

"See? I told you the pink haired Dragon slayer would show up."

Natsu came to halt as he announced one word. "Jackal..." Natsu said aloud without any emotion. His eyes lightly closed and stared at him. From his brown hair... to his black eyes... Natsu stood there as stared and readied himself for a fight.

"Heheh... don't worry. I'm not here to fight; I just wanted you to meet my master." Jackal announced with a demonic dark laugh as another man stepped forward.

There behind Jackal was a man with think long flowing black hair, a coat with a flame pattern on it, and with dark bloody red eyes. From every inch of his body oozed dark black magic from every viewing point. But most importantly in his hand was brown leather book with three letters on it. E.N.D was written on the book.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked as he looked at Mard Geer. Natsu stood tall without fear. His salmon colored spiky hair was blowing in the slight wind that was around them and his white wizard saint jacket was flowing back. His black sleeveless shirt was dirtied and still tight around his muscular chest and his loose pants were loose as they were ready for him to move quickly.

"Me? Hmm... Then I should introduce myself. My Name is Mard Geer; I am the king of the underworld and the master of Tartarus." Mard Geer explained to Natsu as his smiled at Natsu. "But that's enough about me... why does my Lord Zeref want to meet and see you so bad?" Mard Geer asked as his right eyebrow rose up slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked as he stared at Mard Geer. Streams of steam slowly began to rise from Natsu's arms are they began to heat up.

"What do you mean what are you talking about? You basically grew up with him!" Jackal screamed at Natsu. He slammed his foot into the ground and began to mutter to himself. Around him from the stomp the ground cracked and the stones broke. Luckily the two homes around them stood still and didn't collapse.

"Yes, I've heard of Zeref. But I personally don't know him." Natsu replied with a monotone type of voice. Why would he know anything about Zeref? Zeref was the evilest man alive and the great dark wizard. He had nothing to do with him.

"I see... so that's why. Before he left you, he must have locked them away." Mard Geer announced as he sighed to himself. "Well Natsu... it was a pleasure meeting you." Mard Geer sighed as he bowed his head slightly at Natsu and turned around. He began to walk into a dark shadow while his own body began to slowly disappear without a trace.

"Guess I better go to... sadly I was told I couldn't fight you to today. Another day I'll take revenge out on you." Jackal sighed and quickly pushed off the ground into the air as the ground under him gave away. All that was left after was Natsu standing in the creator.

'What the hell were they talking about?' Natsu wondered to himself as he turned around to look at the seven Dragons. Now one Dragon stood by the Bronze Eclipse Gates and the other six Dragons were either flying around the city causing havoc or finding fights.

'Good the other guilds came together and formed teams... let's hope we can take them down at least. Then ill figure out how to deal with the Tartarus problem.' Natsu sighed as he quickly pointed his nose into the air and smelled were his wives were at. As soon as he located them he pushed off towards them.

* * *

"Not really... my favorite snack is humans."

Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, Yukino, Jet, and Princess Hisui's mouths all dropped as they heard what the Dragon told them. After Larmin announced his plans on bringing havoc and taking over the world with Dragons, he had flown off leaving the green Dragon, which they found out who he was, he was the jade Dragon. Once he was the only Dragon left the jade Dragon began to speak and informed everyone that he was the Jade Dragon named Zirconis.

"You've got to be kidding me... he can't just do that." Princess Hisui muttered in disbelief as her eyes showed fear.

"Why not? I was told I could do as I pleased and humans make my mouth water." Zirconis laughed aloud as he stood there staring at all the knights of Crocus and wizards. "Now let's begin!" Zirconis roared with laughter as he sent out a beam of green light at all of the guards. Suddenly all the women there gasped in shocked at what they saw; their faces went red in disbelief.

There in front of them was every guard... they were still alive but missing one important thing. All of the guards armor and clothing were missing as it left them in their birthday suits.

"Aye, everyone is stripping like Gray!" Happy yelled in surprise.

"What kind of magic is that?!" Lucy screamed in disbelief as well. She couldn't stop her face from going red and her female part getting a bit wet. There in front of her was at least fifty shocked naked men in front of her and none of them were trying to even hide their male part.

"Magic, all Dragons have magic to strip humans of their dignity." Zirconis announced with a hefty laugh. "Also humans taste better without clothing's. But men also taste bad... women taste the best, so I'm really ladies kind of a guy." Zirconis laughed again aloud as he raised his head high into the air.

"That's... disgusting!" Lucy yelled back at Zirconis.

"What do you expect?" Zirconis questioned as answered it and looked to the side. His moved his large green head slightly sideways and squinted his eyes. Was it just him or was a large beam like stream of viscous wind coming straight at him?

"**Sky Dragon Roar!**"

"GAH!" Zirconis roared in pain as everyone watched him get slammed in the ground by a massive beam of white wind.

"Wendy?" Erza said aloud as she turned around and saw Wendy flying straight at them. Carla was holding on Wendy as her wings were out and was flapping like crazy to carry Wendy towards Zirconis.

"Dragon Slayer Magic... I have not seen that type of magic in sometime..." Zirconis announced as he slowly picked himself up. Everyone noticed that a small stream of dark red blood was running down his green scales. Wendy's attack had hit him.

"The only way to defeat a Dragon... is with Dragon slayer magic." Wendy announced as she was dropped down by Carla and her blue hair flew back in the wind.

"Wendy... why are you here?" Mirajane asked as she looked at Wendy.

Wend turned around and only smiled back at Mirajane as she pointed towards her small ears. Suddenly a loud booming voice roared all over Crocus, a voice everyone knew, and a voice that two women deeply loved for who he was.

"**THESE DRAGONS ARE DEFEATABLE! ALL YOU NEED IS A DRAGON SLAYER TO DEFEAT THEM, SO DRAGON SLAYERS GET OFF YOUR ASS AND SHOW THEM WHAT YOUR MAGIC WAS MEANT TO DO. THIS IS WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN TRAINING FOR, ITS ALL LEAD UP TO THIS!**" Natsu screamed as his voiced echoing through the now silent Crocus.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered quietly as she smiled. 'So that's why she came here.' Erza thought to herself. "I guess it's about time we fight back." Erza suggested as she looked up at Zirconis with a smile. "**Requip: Fairy God Armor!**" Erza yelled as all around her began to glow. She rose her hands up in the air as her all of her clothing began to change colors and become bulkier.

Fairy God Armor... Erza's strongest armor set. The set of armor was the armor that Mavis herself wore when she still lived and did battle. When the guild hall was being redone, Natsu had found it and Erza had instantly fallen in love with it. The downside was that the amour sets could only be used for a limited amount of time but it was a insanely strong set of armor.

Her armor was celestial gold and had two fairy wings on the back of the breast plate. She wore a metal skirt that went down to her mid-thigh, it also had a pair of thigh high boots that was a boot and covered the rest of her legs. Not one bit of her leg skin was showing. On Erza's arms was two gloves that covered her hands to her shoulders, her hands were covered with a gold plate that could easily move and defend. Erza's hair was tied up into a single hair piece which was gold as well, on that hair piece was the Fairy Tail symbol. Her breast plate also had the Fairy Tail guild symbol and showed her cleavage greatly. Lastly were Erza's two viscously sharp swords in her hands, the swords were pure gold with a white blade.

"It seems so. We should help out Wendy the best we can. I wonder if my take over counts as Dragon slayer magic..." Mirajane thought aloud as her beautiful heartwarming smile began to turn into a demonically evil smile. Slowly a dark aura began to pour out of Mirajane as her magic began. "**Take Over: Demon Dragon!**" Mirajane screamed a magic seal circle appeared around her and began to transform her.

The demon Dragon take over form was one of many take overs that Mirajane had gotten during the 7 year Tenrou accident. The first thing that you would notice about Mirajane was her massive red blood dripping claws. On both of her hands were claws just like a Dragon and a set of red massive wings attached to her back. Her legs were normal as they showed off her silky skin thighs and her feet had a pair of black leather high heels on them; Mirajane's wings kept in her air always so she never had to walk. Around Mirajane's stomach was a piece of black and red crisscrossing leather that also covered her sex and large breasts. Lastly was Mirajane's face, both of her cheeks now had scales on them and her head had to black horns sticking out of it.

The two most powerful women of Fairy Tail were ready to fight back, a large fight was coming.

* * *

"Fire?" Natsu thought as his stomach grumbled and as he looked over he saw a huge bonfire pit that was a Dragon on fire. The fire was deep red as he attacked mages.

"Do you really think you could win against Fairy Tail wizards?!" Master Makarov roared as everyone watched Master Makarov began to grow in size. He quickly watched as he pushed forward and grabbed the Dragon with his bare hands.

"How does it feel to be burned?" The Dragon fire Dragon laughed as he was punched. The punch had no effect on him as he stood there looking at the shrinking man. The old man's hands were burned and looked as if there was no Dragon slayer in this group. "It seems like this group won't be easy to take out." The fire Dragon laughed aloud until he began to feel his fire around him disappear.

Everyone began to worry as they heard a munching sound. For some reason it was coming from behind the Dragon. As everyone including the Dragon looked behind him they were in for a surprise. There stood a pinked hair Dragon slayer eating the flames off of the fire Dragon's back.

"Now this... this is some damn good fire!" Natsu yelled as he scooped out another round of fire and eat it.

'That boy is eating me!' The fire Dragon thought to himself in surprise. In all the years he had been alive only one Dragon ever had been able to actually eat his flames off of him. That Dragon was named Igneel. 'Don't tell me that this human knows Fire Dragon Slayer magic and why does he smell so much like Igneel?' The fire Dragon again thought and asked himself in surprise.

"Natsu! What the hell took you so long?" Gray yelled as he looked over and saw Natsu munching on the fire Dragon's flames.

"Sorry, got hungry." Natsu laughed aloud as he smirked.

"Who are you?" The fire Dragon announced as he brought down his head to Natsu's eye level and looked at him.

"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer, and the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail." Natsu replied with a smirk on his face. This was going to be the easiest fight ever for him.

* * *

The fights are beginning... the twists are turning... who will die next chapter? Who will live? The twists are large... will see in the next chapter of The Tenrou Group Lives On!

A/N:

The first part of this chapter was extremely hard to write... the only thing Lucy really is... is girl who cried in every arc and needs help everywhere and everytime... ._. Ugh this was hard to write and painful. For at least only the Lucy part. :p the rest was fun to write! Also...

Woo! Erza and Mirajane are getting joining in on the fight, also there is a reason why erza isn't using her Dragon armor yet... just wait till next chapter please!

Another quick things is... Minerva is coming back next chapter... youll see why.

I'm having Happy and Carla actually be active... again. I keep forgetting about them... thank you for the reminders and...

About the future of this fic.

I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I promise you that... but... I have college starting in less than a month. So my writing time will decrease even more... :/ luckily my other two stories are wrapping up and I can focus more on this story!

So... once I finish those two other stories I can focus on this story and a few one shots. :p

Also I finally wrote my Natsu x Ur story... was a one shot now it's going to be a full on story. It's called Unlocking the Frozen Flames if anyone wants to read it. :D

Thanks for reading!

-ValinNight


	12. Chapter 12 - The End of the Dragon Arc

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 12 – The End of the Dragon Arc -

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There are only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. There are only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"Fire Dragon Slayer..?" The dragon on fire in front of Natsu asked as he stood there shocked. From the buildings around him burning and crumbling in the wrecked city of Crocus. Never in a hundred years did he believe he would hear those words. Around him his fire lit up the area brighter than the shinnying red moon above them. In midst of a long battle and war.. some how he had made a new friend.

"Yeah.. that's me!" Natsu laughed a bit as he watched the flame dragon in front of him. Yes.. he was a bit surprised but was he even more surprised when the dragon stopped because of the mention of him being a fire dragon slayer.

"So tell me.. what relationship do you have to my king. The king of the fire dragon's.. Igneel?!" The flame dragon asked as he watched every move of Natsu with his fiery red flaming eyes. He was now curios about it as things were coming together quite weird. First he bit and eat his flames like Igneel. Now he was the same dragon slayer type of his king. Was he close to him? Things were quite weird for him now.

"O.. you mean my dad?" Natsu replied with a huge smile over the mention of his foster father. Natsu was also quite surprised when the huge tower flame dragon standing in front of him said the name of his dad.

"D-dad?! You mean you're the son of Igneel?!" The flame dragon that was completely on red fire asked in shock.

"Yup, Igneel is my dad." Natsu laughed with a huge grin on his face.

"Hm.. I see. My name is Atlas Flame. I am Flame dragon!" Atlas Flame informed Natsu of his name and told Natsu what type of dragon he was to Natsu as he looked at him closely with his fiery eyes.

"Alright.. so tell me. What are you attacking these people and this city?" Natsu asked Atlas flame as he stood there watching the flame dragon quietly. The more information he knew the better. It would give him an easier chance at making a plan to defeat the dragon and send them away. It would also give him a chance to fight an fully defeat Larmin the demon from Tartarus.

"Because we were ordered to.. well its actually mainly for fun." Atlas Flame slightly shucked as he stood tall and listening to Natsu. He was now interested in him.

"Ok.. would there be any way to stop them?" Natsu asked as he looked Atlas Flame in his fiery eyes. Natsu was trying to find a way to stop the dragons from destroying the town and hurting anyone who hadn't made it out yet.

"Sadly no.. the only way is to defeat them or take out the gate I presume." Atlas Flame answered Natsu with a small sigh.

"Alrighty.. then guess were going to have to team up and take out Larmin then." Natsu sighed as he began walking toward Atlas Flame. It was time for him to take flight and push back at Larmin.

"GAH!" a bloody screamed echoed through Crocus as Natsu slowly walked towards Atlas Flame. The voice was someone who he knew. It was someone important to him and it sounded like that person had just gotten severely hurt or worse.

"Damn!" Natsu muttered as he turned around and began to push off toward where the voice originated from. He needed to know what happened and if that person was safe or needed help.

Atlas Flame stood in the same spot as he watched Natsu go running off towards the scream. 'Hm.. well it's fun here..' Atlas Flame sighed and began to follow Natsu as he passed the shocked Fairy Tail wizards and everyone else who had watched Natsu becomes friends with Atlas Flame.

* * *

"N-no.. p-please.. wake up!"

Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he ran up to the scene. All around them the black burnt buildings were collapsed and burning and the rode was cracked. The city looked like hell itself as it also no longer looked familiar to the city they had first arrived back at the begging of the Grand Magic Games.

But in front of him was the worst sight to him. Fuyu was kneeling over Haru's lifeless body as she cried and tried to wake her sister. Haru's white sleeveless shirt was ripped open by a hole through her stomach which blood oozed out of. Under neither her was a pool of red thick blood as it stained her shredded black pants and the rest of her clothing. Her black eyes like Natsu was wide opened as they stared into space. Natsu's daughter that laid there was dead.

"N-no.." Natsu whispered as he shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't understand how could something like this happen. Just a minutes ago when he was coming back from his small meeting with Tartarus and Mard Geer he had seen the two girls fighting in the war but they were alive. Now one of them was dead and the sister was kneeling over her crying as she kept pushing on her chest trying to revive her.

"P-please… you can't be.. y-you can't be dead. W-we were supposed to p-protect d-ad.." Fuyu mumbled between cries as tears rolled down her face. Her white long hair was a mess and her black clothing like a younger Mirajane was tattered. They both looked like they got into a one sided horrible fight.

"H-haru.." Natsu whispered as he took a step toward his daughters from the future. His face had gone cold and his skin was white as a ghost. His brain was trying to figure out and understand what happened. How was Haru dead? Was she dead? What was going on? Questions flooded his head as he tried to understand them.

"D-dad.." Fuyu turned around and saw him. Her face was covered in tears and she had scratches all over her body. She couldn't care about the pain throbbing threw her body. Her best friend, her sister had died right in front of her. Her mind was racing and her body was failing. She couldn't take it.. she just wanted to end her own life until she felt a small bit of warmth spread through her body.

Fuyu watched at Natsu slowly took steps to her and once he got to her he fell down. Natsu wrapped himself around Fuyu as he pushed her head to his chest to let her scream and cry. Natsu's eyes were still wide open in shock and fear. No one was supposed to die.. he was supposed to protect all of them. Natsu closed his eyes as he let old familiar memories race through his mind.

One of them in particular was the day he became guild master. The day he swore to Fairy Tail that he would protect them all. The same day that he announced to the guild that Mirajane and Erza were his girlfriends. The whole year of training while thinking of the lost people on Tenrou was so he could protect everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Son of Igneel, watch out!"

Natsu's eyes snapped opened right as he looked into a black ice spear in front of his eyes. In that same second Natsu's entire life passed by him. He watched as his most fond and loving memories surfaced and watched as it played out for him

_~Flashback~_

"So..? Do you think you're ready?" Mirajane asked as she stood in a green grassy plain with Natsu and Erza. Around them the wind was blowing the light green leaves on the tall trees and the warm sun bleated down from above them. It was the spot that Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane had been training over a year at after the Tenrou group disappeared.

"Yeah.. I think so. I'm strong enough now.. I can protect everyone." Natsu replied with his normal goofball smile that he always sported around when he was happy. Today was the day that he was going to the guild and officially take the position of the guild master of Fairy Tail. He was already technically the guild master but he didn't want to be till he was ready. But, today was the day he knew he was finally strong enough to protect everyone.

Over the last year he developed many new types of modes, the ability to tap into dragon force, and do different things with his fire. He had access to Fairy Flames, his own dragon force, and he could now turn his fire into items that he could use to fight with. The year of training had paid off and now he was stronger than ever.

Training wasn't the only thing he did. While he did train his body and his looks changed as well. He was much muscular and his baby fat on his cheeks of his face was now gone, his spiky pink hairs was a bit more toned, and his bright black eyes were much more lighter. Natsu was a new man and a different person almost. If people hadn't known him before.. then most wouldn't know this man was Natsu Dragneel.

"Then I guess we should head to the guild and announce it.." Erza announced with her smile. From her red bright lips and hair, Erza had also changed. She no longer wore her armor 24/7 and she had grown a tad bit older as well. She was taller but Natsu was still taller than her. Her muscles and body had firmed out as she became quite the good looking young lady.

"Then let's go.." Mirajane giggled as grabbed Natsu's warm hand and began to walk towards where Fairy Tail stood mighty at. The year had done a lot to Mirajane as well. She finally was able to begin thinking again as she slowly got over her brother and sister. Mirajane was now stronger than ever as well and had many new types of magic and take overs to use. Mirajane's white snowy hair was still quite long and the year had been well for her. Her body finished growing and now stood at the same height as Erza.

Erza quickly grabbed Natsu's other hand as all three began to walk towards Fairy Tail, hand and hand.

* * *

"Hey.. were back!" Natsu announced as he let go of Erza's and Mirajane's hand as he used his muscular hand to push open the doors of Fairy Tail. Inside was the normal guild hall with the people who hadn't gone to Tenrou. Wakaba and Macao sat there drinking, Droy was eating while Jet was trying to talk him out of it, and everyone else was talking and drinking like normal.

"Welcome back Master Natsu." Alzack announced as Natsu walked in with Mirajane and Erza closely walking behind him.

"Attention everyone.. we would like to talk to everyone here if we can." Erza announced as she got everyone attention and made them stop talking like she normally did.

"This year has been pretty tough on all of us.." Natsu began to announce as he hopped onto the Fairy Tail guild stage and looked at everyone watching him. He was a bit nervous but kept talking. "We've all been through a lot as we lost a bunch of people of our family.. but we made it.. and were still moving forward." Natsu kept talking as he looked at everyone. He watched as they all looked down in sorrow and remembered the rest of there family.

"But.. today I'm done. I've finished my training and I'm ready to lead Fairy Tail to its future and brighter days. I'm now strong enough.. and I can finally say what I've been wantingto." Natsu informed everyone. "I can now protect everyone with my strength." Natsu yelled as he explained to everyone his reasoning of why he was training himself so hard and for so long.

"Sheesh.. you really went overboard. But hey.. that's decision up to you. Your the guild master now." Wakaba laughed as he looked at Natsu with a huge smile.

"Like Wakaba said.. you're the guild master now. That's your decision." Macao announced as he watched all the remaining Fairy Tail members agree with him.

"Alrighty then.. then I guess it's time to party, right?" Mirajane asked as she quickly kissed Natsu on his cheek and smiled at everyone with her blue eyes shinnying.

"EH?! Mirajane.. kissed Natsu?!" Romeo yelled in surprise as everyone mouth began to full open in surprise and shock. They hadn't been told yet that Natsu finally got with Erza and Mirajane.

"Hm.. it seems we apparently haven't informed everyone.. I guess will have to.." Erza thought aloud as she began to think of an easy way to announce to everyone about their loving yet weird relationship.

"That's easy.." Natsu sighed as he turned his head and captured Mirajane's plush red lips as he kissed her. After a second Natsu stopped the kiss and walked over to Erza as he captured her lips as well. Once Natsu finished both girl's cheeks were bright red. "As I trained with Mirajane and Erza I might have started a relationship with them.." Natsu informed everyone with a sheepish smile.

'Natsu.. you would just announce it like that..' Mirajane thought to herself as she giggled slightly over how Natsu informed the rest of the guild about their relationship.

"S-so.. you, Mirajane, and Erza are together?" Alzack asked in surprise as he grew a bit nervous. He was wondering how a guy could fall for Fairy Tail's two demons and still be alive.

"Correct.. we are. Is there a problem with that?" Erza asked as an evil aura wrapped around her and sent a cold shiver down everyone's back.

"N-no.." Droy responded as he stuffed more food into his mouth and stuttered.

"Well that's means we got two things.. we've got to party double!" Wakaba yelled as he grabbed his wooden mug of beer and brought it up into the air for a cheer.

"Yeah! Let's party!" Natsu screamed with happiness. That day was one of Natsu's happiest days. A day he loved and cherished forever. It was also the day that made him know that Mirajane and Erza would always be there for himself. It also was the day that he would always protect his friends and never let them get hurt.

_~Flashback End~_

As Natsu returned from his flashback he still saw the ice spear coming straight at his eye. His entire life.. his favorite moment passed by in less than a second. He saw when Igneel found him.. to when he trained with Igneel.. when he joined Fairy Tail.. the fond moments he had with his best friends.. and to the day he became married to his lovers.

"NO! D-DAD!" Fuyu began to scream as he looked up in slow motion and saw the black ice spear coming at his head to kill him. Her mission had failed. She wasn't able to protect her dad.. and worst of all. Her dad was going to die in her arms.

**_Thud. _**A sound emitted as Fuyu's eyes widened in surprise. **_Drip._** Fuyu watched as a drip of blood rolled off Natsu's hand and fell onto her face. With a quick reaction.. Natsu's hand held the black ice spear. It was a mere inch about from his eyes. Power.. Suddenly a ground shaking power aura began to shake the broken black burnt brick ground under her and Natsu as she felt something massive happening.

Suddenly a white beam of raw magic power was released from Natsu's body as it shot high up into the air and swirled around in a vortex. The ground shook as the white spiral around Natsu twisted and turned. Every inch of Natsu was releasing magic and his veins were began to show around his body. Every bit of his magic was now being released and everyone was frozen in fear of his might.

"I'm done.." Natsu muttered as he let go of Fuyu and stood up tall. His black eyes targeted the man that tried to kill him and the man that murdered his daughter. Larmin stood in front of Natsu with the black ice spear still in his hand. The ice god slayer had just woken a very powerful sleeping dragon. Natsu was pissed.

* * *

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered aloud. She was there with Erza, Lucy and Wendy as they fought the Jade dragon; Zirconis. She looked back and saw the rise of a white beam and froze in fear. From the cold shiver to the warm feeling in her heart, she already knew it was Natsu and someone had made his insanely pissed.

"Whoever pissed him off.. is about to die.." Erza whispered as she stood next to Mirajane. She was in her Fairy God armor fighting Zirconis when she looked behind herself and froze in fear. She right way felt the magic pressure that belonged to Natsu and instantly knew someone or something had pissed him off. "Natsu.. you better not do anything stupid.." Erza sighed and looked down at her stomach. The golden Fairy Tail symbol still shined on her as she made sure for the fourteenth time that she wouldn't lose her child that she carried.

"W-who is that?" Wendy whispered in shock. In all her life she hadn't ever felt that kind of pressure from magic. She wasn't just frozen there in fear but now she was even more afraid. If that was an enemy, then how would they win this war that was taking place?

"Don't worry Wendy, that's Natsu. Let's focus on our own battle, alright?" Mirajane suggested and informed Wendy as she looked over and saw Wendy standing there shaking in fear. Only herself and Erza had ever seen and felt Natsu's true power hidden away.

"Heh.. these women still think they can beat me?!" Zirconis yelled as he shook his tail and it knocked over another building in the destroyed city of Crocus. At the rate there wouldn't be a town left. The majority of the city was already flattened now because of the dragons.

From his green and light green colored scales to his white sharp canine teeth, Zirconis was eager for this fight to finish. Already it had been annoying with the small blue hair child fighting back with dragon slayer magic but these other two girls could also give him a nice hurting. He needed to think of something fast soon or he would be taken down soon.

Zirconis began to then walk towards Wendy with a huge grin as he decided to finish off the small weak one first. "I'll just eat you with your clothing, you'll be tasty!" Zirconis yelled as drool dropped out of his mouth and he jumped towards Wendy to end her.

**_Ting._** Zirconis's green eyes widened in shock as he was in midair going towards Wendy. He hadn't expected a normal human to be able to do something like this. He watched as Erza appeared under his exposed light green stomach and swung her sword from her Fairy God Armor at it. The world was silent as everyone clearly heard a thick slice run along his belly. The people looking at Zircni's gasped as he fell to the side and red blood spurted out from his stomach.

"My armor is far stronger then you think. If its near someone who's a Fairy Tail wizard and that wizard is about to be hurt or killed.. my armor grows stronger so I can protect him or her." Erza informed Zirconis as he fell to his side with a loud whimper in pain. Erza stood there smiling as one of her gold sword now was covered with Zirconi's blood sliding down it.

"Y-You.. human.. cut my scales?!" Zirconis yelled with rage as he pushed himself back up. Now he was extremely pissed at what was going on. He couldn't believe that a simple low life human had cut him. He was beyond pissed and wanted to now kill that person. Zirconis's eyes took sight of Erza as he began to walk towards her.

"Wendy, let's go!" Mirajane yelled as she landed next to Wendy with her wings and prepared for her attack. "**Demon Dragon Roar!**" Mirajane screamed as she sucked in and she sent a dark purple beam at Zirconis.

"**Sky Dragon Roar!**" Wendy screamed as she sucked in as well and sent a windy white swirl roar at Zircons. Both hit Zirconi's green head and pushed him back to the ground.

"Let's go child, he won't stay down for long." Carla explained as her white wings appeared on her back and she grabbed Wendy with her small arms. She took off into the air with Wendy as they went flying to take down Zirconis with Erza and Mirajane flying by them.

Lucy and her spirits, with the princess of Fiore and her royal guard stood there watching the fight as they gasped in awe at how strong a dragon slayer and how Mirajane and Erza had changed in the last seven years. They were beyond surprised and scared

* * *

"So.. this is what I've been hearing.." Cobra the poison dragon layer stood above the now ruined city of Crocus and watched the battle take place. The only dragon he saw that didn't have a dragon slayer at it was a large rock like dragon.

Cobra had just finished stretching from being in his cell for so long and for him it felt nice as he felt all of his magic restore itself through his red warm blooded veins. He had also just heard Natsu a man he respected yell across Fiore that the dragons could be defeated.

"Guess it's my time to fight then.." Cobra sighed with a huge smirk as he kept his right eye with the scratch over it closed. His Maroon colored spiky hair was flowing in the wind as normal white jacket flowed back as well. His red colored pants were tight and his black shirt was itching to get ruined by a fight.

"Now remember are deal, alright?" Lahar from the Magic Council asked as he watched Cobra prepare to run towards Crocus and begin his own fight. He was honestly worried that Cobra would attempt to run away after and then free his comrades from jail.

"Don't worry.. I've already made plans with a certain guild master about maybe joining him. If so.. Im not going back to jail." Cobra informed Lahar with a laugh as he jumped off the brown cliff he was standing off and began to push off towards the city of Crocus. He was aiming at the massive large brown and gray rock dragon wrecking the city.

'You better keep your deal Natsu.. I'm done with sitting in jail.' Cobra thought to himself as he made his way to Crocus. He thought back to his talk with Natsu at his jail cell. Back then he was quite confused that the master of Fairy Tail, Natsu would come to see him personally. Though he did fight him when he was young. But he was still a criminal.

"Hmm..?" The rock dragon announced as he watched Cobra land next to him on top of a large wrecked building.

"Hey.. Isn't that Cobra from the Oracion Seis?" Ren announced as he watched Cobra land from out of nowhere on top of a building. He had remembered Cobra going to jail once Natsu defeated him seven years ago.

"I can hear you talking…" Cobra announced as he showed his canine teeth at the Rock dragon with a wicked smile. He licked his lips and his black eyes starred right into the soul of the rock dragon in front of him. "So are we going to fight?" Cobra asked with a smile and his hands lit themselves with red poison.

"A dragon slayer.. how interesting.." The rock dragon announced with a surprise as he stared at Cobra. He was quite surprised at what he was seeing and was ready to fight him none of the less. He watched as purple like aura rose was around his two hands. He was now quite interested in them even more when he felt the magic spike from him as well.

"Wait a second.. Isn't he a dragon slayer?" Eve asked as he watched from a distance with the rest of Blue Pegasus that was present. They were all shocked that a criminal had not just gotten out of jail but had come here to battle the dragons.

"He was.. if I'm right he was the poison dragon slayer." Ichiya informed everyone as he watched Cobra push off towards the large brown and gray rock dragon they were tiring to face with Cobra.

"I can here you moving.." Cobra announced as he dodged the large boulder part of the rock dragon's tail that swung at him. Once he dodged it he jumped onto his back and began to send punches down as small gray and brown rocks broke off of the rock dragon.

Another fight had begun. Cobra and Blue Pegasus vs the Rock dragon.

* * *

"So it seems your son is truly powerful.. he's done well Igneel.." Atlas flame whispered as he watched the white aura stream around Natsu and go straight towards the red moon above them. Natsu's white powerful magic aura lit the dark night as whoever was around him shivered and feared his might. The only person not shivering was Atlas flame as Natsu became enraged at what Larmin had done.

"So it seems you don't like the surprise I gave you.." Larmin announced as watched Natsu closely for any movement. He watched Natsu's face as a thick vein popped out of his forehead.

Pissed wasn't even close to what he was feeling at the moment. Now.. all he wanted was blood. Specifically a certain demon's blood. The demon that stood in front of him was about to go against a enraged Natsu.

"Motherglare.." Larmin announced as a blue swirly scaled dragon flew down next to him. Larmin quickly jumped onto the dragon and began to take off to leave Natsu.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsu asked without moving. "**_I SAID WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GOING?!_**" Natsu screamed as his voice made Larmin and Motherglare instantly stop and look at him. His magic wasn't calming down; his aura became thicker as even more magic was released.

"I think we should get out of here..." Macao announced as he took a step back. Even he hadn't seen Natsu like this while the Tenrou group was gone. He was sacred and shivering as he learned a new lesson. Never piss Natsu off.

"It's called I'm leaving.. If we aren't going to fi-." Larmin began to reply to Natsu but before he could even finish his sentence he was stopped by a punch to his eyes. He quickly screamed after in pain as he was pushed down onto the blue dragon's back.

"Leaving..?" Natsu muttered as his dragon black eyes targeted Larmin. Natsu landed on top of Motherglare as he watched Larmin try to get back up. "Let me make this clear… your about to die." Natsu announced to Larmin as steam rolled off his fists. Both of his hands then were lit on fire that glowed around them. His fire on his hands then began to grow hotter as they turned to white and everyone watched as bits of white lightning was sent through them.

Larmin was able to finish getting up but he stood there in shock and fear. Not one, not two, but three elements were circling around Natsu's hands. 'How many modes does he have?' Larmin thought to himself as he watched Natsu begin to slowly walk towards him.

"Let's go!" Natsu screamed as he took off with alarming speed at Larmin. Natsu turned into a white lightning bolt as he disappeared and quickly appeared behind Larmin. "**Fairy Dragon's Lightning Fist!**" Natsu screamed as his first punch connected with Larmin's side and sent him flying on top of the blue swirly scaled dragon.

"**Ice God's Sword!**" Larmin screamed as flipped himself up and clapped his hands together. A chilly swirl wrapped around his hands as a black sword materialized in his hand. Larmin pushed off towards Natsu as he brought his ice sharp sword down onto his arm.

A slashing sound was made as the sword scraped against a hard shell. "**Fairy Dragon Scales..**" Natsu silently muttered as golden scales appeared on his arms. The sword simply struck it and bounced off as it caused him no damage. "Tickles.." Natsu laughed with a grin as he pulled back his right arm and sent a fiery white fist at Larmin.

Larmin took the hit as he gasped in pain. He was too close to dodge so all he could do was take the hit. "**Ice God's Shield!**" Larmin screamed as he put up a small black ice shield to protect himself from Natsu's next oncoming attack.

"Do you really think that can stop me?!" Natsu yelled as he sent another white fiery fist straight at his black shield. "Of course.. there's no human that can beat a demonic god!" Larmin laughed as he watched Natsu attempt to break his shield. He already knew he couldn't so he was safe. Larmin kept his red claws holding the shield but his crimson eyes widened as he saw the crack slowly appear on his shield.

"A god you say? Then what am I?" Natsu asked with a huge smirk plastered across his face. **_Crack. _**The black shield broke as Natsu's fiery white hand went through it. As the punch connected to Larmin's face, he was sent straight off of Motherglares back and towards the ground below them.

"GAH!" Larmin spluttered as spit came out of his mouth because of the attack. 'H-how?' Larmin thought as he looked back up at Motherglare. He watched Natsu dive off of Motherglare and dive straight at him covered with white flames and lightning. "**Fairy Flame Dragon Roar!**" Natsu screamed as he sent a swirl of white fiery flames at Larmin under him.

As both of them free fell from where they took off of Motherglare they continued to fight. Larmin used his massive black legs to push himself slightly with his cold ice away from the roar Natsu sent at him. The attack missed him by an inch as he watched it hit the ground far under him and rip it apart. As the attack died down the house that once was there was no longer.

Larmin looked back up and saw Natsu right in his face as he gasped. "Like I said.. you're going to die!" Natsu screamed as he grabbed his two demonic horns sticking out of his face. As Natsu held them he lit both of their selves on fire and went faster towards the oncoming ground. "I.. won't let you!" Larmn muttered between struggling of who was going to fall first onto the ground.

Natsu used is white flames again to push him to the top as they neared the ground. The ground was getting to close to make any more decions. "Night.. night!" Natsu yelled as he watched Larmin's crimson eyes widen in shock.

As they both hit the ground with Larmin on bottom the blast echoed throughout the city. The blast turned white as it surrounded them and took out almost anything else standing. As the thick dust cleared Natsu stood up once again as Larmin laid still on the ground. The attack had worked and Natsu began to walk away from Larmin.

"Get up.." Natsu muttered as he stopped and turned around. He stared at the still body of Larmin and waited there. He already knew Larmin was still alive and able to fight. He could easily hear the shallow breaths and bones moving still.

"That hurt… pretty bad." Larmin whimpered as he pulled himself out of the creator that there blast of landing made. He cracked his bones and looked off at Natsu. Drips of blood dropped from his cuts from the attacks and hits he had received. The battle wasn't even close to finish and yet they were both already tired.

"Motherglare.." Larmin muttered as the blue dragon appeared behind him. He quickly hopped on top of the dragon as it took off with speed. Natsu just stood there laughing as he watched Larmin attempt to flee.

"Atlas.. you ready?" Natsu asked as he turned around. Atlas flame landed behind him with a flap of his wings. The flame dragon towered over him as it looked Natsu dead in his eyes.

"Of course son of Igneel." Atlas laughed as he watched Natsu jump on top of him. As Natsu sat on his head he felt Natsu take some of his flame and regain some magic to fight again.

"So you did come.." Larmin sighed as he flew around in the air on top of Motherflare. He watched Natsu come towards him flying on Atlas Flame's back. All he could do was sigh as he hoped for a longer rest. He was just now getting his breath back as Natsu showed up.

'Perfect.. were above the gate.' Natsu thought as he took in his surroundings. He looked around and saw all the dragon slayers fighting dragons. He noticed all the fights were so far even and the dragon slayers were at least holding their own against the dragons.

"**Ice God's Cannon!**" Larmin screamed as he watched Natsu look at him without a care in the world. A black cold swirling vortex was sent at Atlas's flame as he hoped it would freeze and make them both fall. As he watched Atlas's wing begin to freeze he smiled with glee. It had worked.

"Hehe.. do you think you can really freeze me?" Atlas Flame asked as the black ice around his wing instantly melted and he stood there flying without any damage. Atlas Flame pushed his wings again as he took off with speed towards the fleeing Larmin and Motherglare as both of them noticed that they were in a bad situation.

"Where you going..?" Natsu asked as he watched Larmin fly away from him. It had looked as if Larmin was trying to run away. "**Fairy Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu screamed as he sent out a roar of white flames at Larmin. By a foot it missed as it shot towards the ground and hit it.

"Atlas.. let's go up and finish this.." Natsu announced with a smirk. It was time to end this long fight. It was now long running and chasing as it became a boring fight for him. "As you wish son of Igneel.." Atlas Flame replied as he pushed his flaming wings again and went towards the red moon high above them. Once there Natsu jumped off as he looked up at the peaceful night sky.

High in the clouds there was no chaos. No fighting.. only peace. "Here.. we.. go.." Natsu breathed as he flipped himself towards the ground. "**Fairy Dragon Flaming Arrow of Lightning!**" Natsu screamed with all his might as he sent himself towards the ground with massive amounts of speed and power.

In seconds Natsu appeared above Larmin and Motheglare as his attack connected with them. As the attack connected it sent both of them flying down towards the bronze Eclipse Gate's doors that were nearing them below. All three of them were going straight at the gates. There was no stopping them and the gates were about to be finally destroyed. The dragon fights and the war about to end.

Natsu streamed line down straight at the gates and Larmin and Motherglare screamed and roared with pain at the three elements twisting and combing together. Once they were close, all the attacks.. the dragon.. Larmin.. and Natsu struck the gates with a force. Everything around them was pushing back or destroyed as the gates collapsed. Every fight stopped as the gates broke apart. The war had just ended. Was Crocus safe? Are the dragon's going to now leave because the gates were destroyed?

* * *

"Hmm..?" Zirconis announced as he looked up at the black night skies. When he looked up he saw a massive white fire ball falling down straight at the doors behind him. His eyes widened in shock as he began to push off towards any direction he could before the blast struck the doors.

As he made it a bit away the white fire ball struck the door as the blast was sent in all direction. It pushed him towards the ground as he it sent him flying. As he landed he crashed and flattened even more houses. He got himself back up just in time to see the metal bronze frame of the Eclipse gate fall over.

"The gate.." Erza muttered in surprise. She had drips of red ruby blood dropping towards the ground from her numerous scratches and was breathing hard from using too much magic. Her muscles were aching as she watched the dust around where the Eclipse Gates once stood. She gasped as she saw a figure begin to walk out of the smoke.

He had spiky hair.. a cloak flying in the wind as it flapped behind him. As the smoke cleared she saw a tired Natsu slowly walking away. Behind him was Larmin lying on the ground.. and Motherglare sprawled on top of the destroyed gate.

"Natsu!" Mirajane yelled as she let go of her dragon take over as she finally let herself take a rest from the long fight. She ran towards Natsu as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Not even a second later she felt Erza's arm around her as she felt Erza wrap around Natsu as well.

"It's over.. finally over.." Natsu muttered as tears ran down his cheeks. The dragon was done. Larmin was dead. The Eclipse Gates were destroyed.

"So it seems it's time for us to leave son of Igneel.."

Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane looked up and saw Atlas Flame towering over them with a huge grin on his fiery flaming red and orange face. Atlas slightly bowed his head at Natsu as he began to slowly fade away as he laughed again.

"You're going to have to tell us why you knew him.. you do realize that right?" Mirajane asked with her kind hearted smile as she looked at Natsu. Natsu simply nodded in response as tears continued to stream down his face.

'Haru.. I'm so sorry.. I couldn't save you.' Natsu thought to himself as he looked at the cold stone body of Larmin. Suddenly the blue scaly dragon next to him began to fade away as well as the Eclipse Gates destruction took into effect.

"So it seems it time for me to leave as well.." Fuyu announced with a sniff. Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane looked over from where they were hugging and saw Fuyu standing there with red puffy cheeks. She had been crying and had red stains running down her black outfit.

"Fuyu.. so this is good bye?" Mirajane asked as she let go of Natsu and ran over to Fuyu. Once she got there she grabbed Fuyu and pulled her into her arms for a large needed hug. She held Fuyu to herself as she heard her sniff again.

"Don't worry mom.. I won't be gone for long.." Fuyu replied to Mirajane with a sniff. Her warm gentle hand brushed against Mirajane's stomach as she looked at the golden Fairy Tail symbol protecting a very younger version of her. Once she disappeared it wouldn't even be a year before she returned and this time.. she would have her dad there to bring her up.

"Good bye Fuyu.." Natsu whispered aloud as he watched Fuyu begin to glow white in Mirajane's arms. A second later she blasted into white snow as she disappeared for ever. The future that once was ahead of them was disappearing… so everything from there old future was now disappearing. 'When your both back.. I promise you both ill protect you forever.' Natsu thought to himself as he made himself a resolve and knew he would stick to it.

"Sheesh.. that was gruesome.." Gray announced as he walked up where Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza was standing. Behind him the rest of Fairy Tail was coming as well. The fights were over and the dragons were disappearing.

"Seems the stripper made it.." Natsu announced with an old laugh as he watched all of Fairy Tail walking towards him. The majority of them were beaten up and tired. They still had open wounds running along them but they still all met up to make sure there family was safe once again.

"Hey.. im not a stripper.." Gray replied with another laugh that he needed.

"Gray.. your clothes.." Cana sighed as she looked over and looked straight at Gray's bare butt. Fairy Tail was being normal as they came togeather. They all began to laugh as they smiled.

"Oww.. did anyone else have to fight all those little dragon things?" Macao asked as he arrived with Wakaba and his son. In the midst of fighting the dragons, smaller mini dragons had appeared by the thousands.

"Yeah.. if you weren't a dragon slayer I think the majority of us were fighting those weird things as well." Elfman announced with a huge sigh as he sat down on the ground. Like everyone else.. they were exhausted and tired.

"So it seems you're alright master." Sting announced as he arrived. His clothing was tattered from fighting a dragon and Rogue was walking nearby behind him with their two exeeds. Now all the dragon slayer were arriving from their own battles.

"I hope you do realize I can hear you.." Natsu announced as he stayed looking at all of the Fairy Tail wizards arriving. Cobra had appeared again and now was hiding behind a broken wall to stay away from going back to jail for the time being.

"That's my saying.." Cobra sighed as he stood up and walked towards Natsu. "Is your deal still in effect.. It feels nice being outside again." Cobra asked Natsu as he walked up to him with his normal grin and right eye closed.

"I don't know.. will have to find out." Natsu replied with his own smirk back. As he looked back he saw that all of Fairy Tail had returned safely. Everyone was back and now beginning to rest again after the long battle. Master Makarov, Gildarts, Gray, Macao, Wakaba, and everyone else from Fairy Tail had returned safely from the long fight over the day of the 7th of July.

As everyone looked off in the distance the first sign of the sun began to appear as they all began to laugh and cheer. Every guild that fought in the dragon war was alive and healthy. The citizens were safe though there city was long destroyed. It was time for them to rest and recuperate.

* * *

"I call his chest!"

"No I'm his wife, so I get first choice!"

"Bull shit, were both of his wives bitch!"

"Uh.. girls..?" Natsu announced with a sigh. Natsu was lying back on a spare bed in a spare room underneath the castle. Luckily everyone else was doing the same as the majority of everyone was trying to get some sleep and rest. But sadly for him.. he had 4 very hot women fighting over his chest above him. All four of them wanted to use his chest as pillow for the night.

"Shut up! This is a fight that must be done!" Erza yelled as her eyes stared at Ultear's. She was fighting for her husband's strong chest that she loved to use as a nice warm pillow every night.

"Fine then.. I challenge you to a test of adherence, prepare yourself!" Ultear yelled back as she grabbed her black blank shirt and pulled it up over her head to reveal her perky breasts.

"I guess I have no choice then.." Erza sighed as she got onto her knees and her magic whirled around her. Once it finished she was naked with everything showing as she gave her husband a very nice show.

"Erza.. Ultear.. you can do this another night. I'm tired.." Natsu sighed as he reached up and grabbed both Ultear's and Erza warm hands as he pulled both women down upon himself. Erza's head landed on his left side of his chest as she stared at Mirajane as had fallen asleep on his right side of his chest. Ultear's head was now resting on his hard abs with Meready's head as all both women instantly sighed and began to calm down.

It seemed Natsu was right.. they were all tired and needed some rest before they could do anything. Luckily it was only early morning and the sun was just only beginning to shine before the snores begin to sound as they were all out cold.

* * *

"Go away.. I'm sleeping.." Natsu moaned as he buried his face deeper into Erza's large breasts. As he snuggled deeper into them he heard yet another knock on the door as he gave a loud sigh. "One second.." Natsu sighed as opened his eyes and began to move his head. As he did he rubbed his eyes and began to wake himself up. Natsu looked around the room as he took in where he was.

He was laying on a large king size bed with four other women. There was Mirajane, Erza, Ultear, and Meredy all still out cold sleeping. He noticed that the floor was white clean tile with a few dark wooden book shelves. The walls were painted a nice tan brown color and there was there spare clothing covering a table near their bed.

Natsu quickly got up out of bed without disturbing his lovers and began to walk towards the door. As he opened the door he saw a man with silver armor standing there as he waited for Natsu.

"Master Natsu I have a message to give to you." The Crocus city guard announced as Natsu opened the door with a sigh. Natsu was barely awake, tired, and really didn't want to be up. He had been enjoying using Erza's breasts as a nice pillow.

"What's the message, if someone from Fairy Tail destroyed something then just send me the bill.." Natsu replied as he looked at the guard in silver armor. Since he became guild master, he had gotten very used to having to get the bills from everyone over Fairy Tail destroying many things. Since he became guild master the main person to send him the bills were cities.. apparently Sting and Rogue were just like him when he was young.

"There isn't any bills.. there is just a letter. The King of Crocus has invited you to a royal party in his castle. The castle should be repaired enough to host the party. Also the princess of Crocus has also sent me to give you a personal message." The guard in armor explained to Natsu as he gave him a pink envelope with his name neatly written on it.

"Uh.. thanks. I'll tell the rest of Fairy Tail later. I think we all need our sleep." Natsu replied with a bit of a surprise. He was expecting a large bill.. not an invitation or a letter from the princess herself. As Natsu took the letter he smiled at the guard and quickly closed the door. Once done he walked back to his bed and got back in. Mirajane and Erza quickly grabbed onto him as they snuggled into his warm body once again.

'Well.. let's find out what the princess wants..' Natsu thought to himself as he looked at the pink envelope with his name on it and began to prepare himself. He had a very bad feeling about the envelope.

"Dear Natsu.. Guild Master of Fairy Tail,

I hope you're the one reading this and I hope you can come to the party that my father is hosting tonight. I would love to meet you as I have heard so many things about you. Tonight's party is to celebrate the lives we have saved and the future we have changed for the better. I hope to see you tonight Natsu.

Love, Hisui."

"LOVE?!" Erza screamed out aloud as she secretly read the letter that Natsu was also reading. How could yet another women love Natsu? 'Yes.. Natsu's handsome.. protective and strong.. but o Natsu.. I hope he knows how much I love him..' Erza thought to herself as her brain became mush and she began to rub her hand along Natsu's strong warm chest. Luckly for her she had woken when Natsu got out bed and heard the guard speak. So she also knew she was the only one awake of the girls, so Natsu was all hers.

"Oww…" Natsu moaned in pain as his ears pulsed from Erza's scream and he then watched Erza's anger begin to change. Natsu became even more confused as he watched her begin to rub again his chest. 'Did she forget what she was thinking..?' Natsu thought as he watched Erza pull herself on top of him and rubbed herself against him in a seductive way.

"Natsu.." Erza whispered as she brought her red lips up to Natsu's and began to kiss him as she grinded on top of him.

"Ahem.. Why did you scream..?" Ultear asked with a tired voice as her eyes looked at Erza and Natsu making out. Her cheeks went a bit red as she watched Erza easily take control of Natsu and force him to do what she wanted. Though she really just wanted to go back to bed.. but now Erza's scream made her curios. Ultear looked around as she saw that Erza wasn't stopping. As her eyes scanned the room she saw a pink piece of paper on top of a small pink envelope with Natsu's name on it.

"What's this?" Ultear announced as she picked up the piece of paper and began to read it. "LOVE?!" Ultear screamed as soon as she finished reading and quickly pushed Erza off of Natsu. Ultear straddled Natsu to make sure he couldn't get away and stared down into his warm black eyes.

"What was the meaning of that?" Erza yelled at Ultear as she picked herself off of the floor from where Ultear threw her and looked at Ultear. She then saw the pink piece of paper and remembered why she had yelled. The letter from the princess..

"This is why! How many lovers do you have Natsu?" Ultear asked as she stared at him with a small bit of anger to make him talk about the letter in her hand. A women's wrath was horrible and scary.. not a single man would go against it.

"I don't know.. I was reading it to figure out why Princess Hisui sent it me.." Natsu replied with a sigh. He hadn't a clue why as well. His guess was good as hers as well.

"Then I think we should we find out.." Ultear announced as she quickly got off Natsu and ran to grab some clothing. She wasn't wearing any clothing already from last night's fight with Erza.

"I agree.. we should interrogate her to make sure.." Erza replied to Ultear and she quickly requipered to her casual outfit. She now wore a pair of black yoga pants, black sneakers, and a white tank. Erza then walked over to the table and grabbed Natsu's white wizard saint jacket to keep herself warm.

"Don't.. you can talk to her tonight at the party.." Natsu explained to Erza and Ultear as hewatched them quickly get there clothing on and began to go towards there door. Natsu could only sigh over there reaction but luckily what he said was true. They could talk to Hisui tonight at the party.

"Party..?" Ultear asked in confusion. She wasn't awake to hear what the guard told Natsu so she wasn't aware of the party yet.

"Yeah party.. there's one tonight for all the wizards that fought the dragons.." Natsu explained as he yawned and began to get up. He sat up and right as he went to stand up he felt to smooth arms wrap around his stomach from his back.

"If you're heading to the shower.. take me to.." Mirajane muttered with a sleepy look as she rested her head against Natsu's back. She was still half asleep but knew in her mind that if there was a party to go to, she had to get ready to impress people. She needed to make some males jealous of Natsu so she could have her own little demon side loving how Natsu fought over her.

"If there's a party.. I need to get ready!" Ultear screamed with lust as she quickly grabbed the door and threw it open. Before anyone could remind her that her clothing was in the room they were in.. she was gone.

"Alright.. I guess we can have some fun then.." Natsu laughed as he pulled Mirajane's smooth thighs around his waist and stood up as he gave her a piggy back ride. He quickly felt Mirajane wrap tighter around him as she brought her lips up to his ear.

"Sorry my dragon.. not right now.. but tonight you can do that to me as much as you want.." Mirajane whispered as she was brought to the bathroom on Natsu's back.

"That's not fair.." Natsu sighed but couldn't help but love the ticklish feeling that was sent through his body by Mirajane's whisper. Natsu laughed a little bit as he entered the bath room and knelt down to rest Mirajane on the counter.

"Thank you." Mirajane told Natsu as she hopped off the counter and kissed Natsu's cheek as he stood up again. Mirajane quickly turned on the water and hopped in it. Natsu just stood there as he watched the water run along Mirajane's goddess like body. He watched as her snowy hair stuck to her back and the water bounced off her large soft breasts. This is the exact reason why he loved his wives sleeping naked.

"Damn it.." Natsu sighed and quickly left the bathroom and got back onto the bed to hopefully let something of his grow a tad bit smaller.

"Sheesh.. your horny like always."

Natsu looked up from where he laid and saw Erza with a huge grin on her face. He watched as she licked her lips and looked down at something very hard of his.

"I guess I'm getting breakfast.." Erza giggled to herself as she grabbed Natsu's boxers and slowly pulled them down to reveal something large.

"Erza.." Natsu moaned silently as he felt a warm breath roll over his erection and then felt a hot wet tongue begin to lick it.

"What about me?" Meredy asked with a sleepy look as she looked down at Natsu face from where he laid his head at. Meredy smiled at him with her adorable look and grabbed the comfort that was wrapped around her naked body. As she grabbed it she covered herself, Natsu's chest, and his head with it. Meredy bent down and connected her lips with Natsu's as he moaned out again.

* * *

"Yeah that's manly!" Elfman roared as he watched Cana and Bacchus drink barrels of beer. They were chugging them down as they went against each other during a drinking contest.

The room was lively with people cheering and talking as butler's walked around severing wine and food. The diamond chandlers above were shinnying and the room was bright with activity. Everyone was relaxing and just having fun as they laughed and talked.

"Uh w-well yes.. he's quite cute.. I'm sorry.." Hisui the princess of Fiore explained to Erza and Mirajane as she blushed fiercely. Her heart was racing a bit as she hadn't realized that Natsu wasn't just married. Apparently it wasn't just her that liked Natsu. Sadly thought there was two strong women making sure she couldn't get with him.

"Sorry.. I kind of just like defending him in some way. A lot of women out there like Natsu.." Mirajane sighed as she explained to Hisui her situation. She hadn't meant to hurt or make the Princess of Fiore nerves or scared. She had just wanted to make sure she knew that Natsu belonged to her and Erza.

"Hmm.. I wonder where Natsu is at actually." Erza announced as she turned around and only some more people talking. Natsu wasn't there partying. He was gone.

"He's probably just talking to someone important.." Mirajane told Erza with her normal beautiful smile. Mirajane's baby blue eyes sparkled as she looked around. That night she wore a white dress that hugged her body to make men's mouths drop. It did exactly as she wanted it to do. Erza was wearing a short black dress that went up to her thighs.

Erza had worn a short dress so when she would arrive back at her room with Natsu it wouldn't take long to strip and begin there long needed romp of fun. It was a perfect plan. As Mirajane looked around she looked at the men nervously huddled around the bar and tables of food. They were all staying away from the women with their teeth chattering scared. Apparently earlyer Natsu made sure that no one would be asking his wives to dance. Typical Natsu..

'Where is he anyways..?' Mirajane thought to herself as she continued to look around. Erza hadn't been kidding it looks like. Natsu was nowhere to be seen. He was gone..

"Like you said.. maybe he had to meet with someone or maybe he's thinking.." Erza suggested with her small smile to cheer her best friend up. It was quite weird that Natsu wasn't there and around them like he normally was.

* * *

"The last twenty four hours have been crazy.." Natsu announced aloud. He was sitting on the edge of the castle as he looked at the dark night sky filled with shinnying stars. The moon was back to its normal white self as he looked around and starred off into space.

"Haru.. I couldn't save you.. am I not strong enough?" Natsu asked aloud as multiply things ran through his mind. So many things had happened. To many in fact.. now that the dragons were gone.. he had to figure out what was going on with Tartarus.. something had to be going on. They had attacked him multiply times and even spoken to him.

"So this is where you're at.."

Natsu looked behind him and began to stand as he saw Jellal with his blue hair flowing. His red tattoo across his face stood out from the clothing he wore and he looked very calm.

"Yeah.. I just needed to think. You're not going to enjoy the party?" Natsu asked as he looked at Jellal. Jellal wasn't wearing a tuxedo like every man and guy here because of the party. He was actually wereing robes to hide his body. They were jet black like the night sky so it hid him very well.

"Natsu.. im sorry." Jellal sighed and looked at Natsu. He saw at his black eyes became confused. Jellal brought his hand into his pocket as he grabbed something from in it. "I'm really sorry.." Jellal announced again and quickly took a step forward at Natsu and brought his hand out of pocket.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened in shock. Natsu slowly began to fall back as he watched his body become stiff and fall off of the castle. As he fell into the darkness he could only see Jellal's eyes become red with power and see spurts of ruby blood burst out of his chest.

As Natsu fell and watched Jellal leave his mind went blank. 'W-what..?' Natsu thought as his mind went crazy to comprehend what the hell was going on.. He had just been stabbed by Jellal. Something had been on the knife as well. His body was stuck and he was nearing the hard ground to fast to do anything.

All Natsu could do was whisper four names before something tragic happened.

"Mira.. Erza.. Haru.. Fuyu.." Natsu whispered as a single tear flew from his eye and a crunching splat was echoed in the dark alley way where he landed in.

* * *

Cliffhanger.. ;) woo chapter 12 is officially done and damn my time is limited. Im now fully in college so I got homework and lots of stuff to do etc… do my updates are quite slow at the moment.. though luckily Its time! Is finished and Magic can change someone will be finished next! :D

So like always.. thanks for reading.. and see you in the next chapter.. the Tartarus Arc starts next chapter!

-ValinNight


	13. Chapter 13 - Home

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 13 – Home

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

Coldness and weakness. That's all his aching body could feel. Pain from his chest and wounds that were once recovering. Now.. a new wound had happened and it was on his chest. The pain shot threw his body and throbbed as he felt the coldness wrap around himself.

"T-this... so this.. is what the cold.. feels like.." Natsu announced aloud with his breath and voice shaking. His head was still spinning from what had just happened and he was so confused. Another throb ran threw his body as he winced in pain. He couldn't feel anything under him.. his body wasn't working.

He blinked and tried to look around. His head didn't respond and he continued to look up at the dark night sky. The white moon above his shined onto him as he felt something warm running down his chest. There was no scent.. only pain.

His chest skipped a breath and he tried to remain calm. Someone had to notice that he wasn't there at the party.. maybe one of his wives? He knew he shouldn't panic.. he should only keep calm and try to think of way to save himself. He opened his eyes and let them try look around. His black eyes were blurred and still couldn't feel what was under him. Had he landed on something?

Waves of pain began to shoot threw his body as he tried to move his aching head. He couldn't move his head, so he put all his remaining strength into it. His head nudged down a tiny bit and he almost screamed with his remaining breath. A splintered piece of wood.. a piece of white birch wood was poking out of his chest covered with his red blood that gushed out and ran across his chest to the floor.

Now.. now he was panicking as his eyes began to droop. He tried to use all the strength he had left to keep them open.. but it was to no avail.

* * *

"Natsu... sheesh where is that pesky man." Ultear sighed aloud. She had left the grand party at the Fiore castle as she began to look around for the pink haired dragon slayer. But her luck was out as she turned up empty handed.

Suddenly.. a ground curdling splat of something being hit was echoed outside of castle. Her ears perked up as she began to spin herself to find out where the sound had come from. She continued to look around and listen for another noise to help her find her way. But she had no luck.

So she chose the way she thought was correct and began looking. Her mind was busy trying to think what had made the noise. Had a building collapsed from the dragon war? Had someone gotten hurt? Her mind kept thinking as she walked down a dark alley way. The way she was going was dark with no light and only a few destroyed buildings around. Everything else was in ruins but a single building.

The building was one of the few untouched one as it stood tall in front of her, there were stairs wrapping around it as it showed an easy passage to get onto the roof. She continued to walk down the alley way towards the building as she looked around for the missing man she was trying to find.

Ultear scanned the area around the building as she continued to look for what had caused the noise or for the man she wanted to find. He was doing a good job at keeping himself hidden it seemed.

Her eyes scanned again as she continued to look around.. red. "N-Natsu.." Ultear whispered as her skin went cold and her cheeks began to go white. She stopped dead in her tracks as her chest began to fiercely beat. Her heart began to beet faster than a cheetah and her mind stopped. One of her thoughts about the noise was right.. someone did get hurt. But it was the man she was looking for.

"Natsu!" Ultear screamed in a piercing voice as her legs began to go in motion towards Natsu and her mind finally understood. Natsu was hurt.. there was red ruby blood pool under him as it stained his white wizards saint jacket and clothing. The gray bricks under him were smeared with it and there was blood running out of his mouth. But of most of all.. was the piece of wood bursting out of chest as blood continued to leak out of him.

"Damn it.. what do I do?" Ultear asked as she panicked. She arrived at Natsu and instantly got onto her knees so she could to try to save his life. She quickly did the only thing she could think of and pulled the stained red piece of wood out of his chest and threw it to the side. 'I need to stop the bleeding!' Ultear mentally thought as she grabbed her elegant nice blue jacket meant to keep her warm.

Ultear balled the jacket up and pressed it against Natsu's large open wound as it began to soak up his blood. As she held it down on the wound she looked around to try to think of what happened and how she could call for help. Her tight black dress she had worn to woo Natsu was now beginning to become stained with Natsu's blood and dirt from the ground. Her hands were ruby red and her brain was beginning to break. Too many things had happened at once.

As she continued to hold the wound to stop the bleeding she slightly raised Natsu's head to help him breath better. 'He needs urgent help..' Ultear thought to herself as tears welled up in her eyes. She needed to help Natsu first before she could let her emotions fly and find who ever had done this.

As she kept rummaging through her heard as scrsomething began to echo behind her. 'Someone else is here?' Ultear thought to herself as the steps grew louder as she began to turn around to see who was coming near her and Natsu as she tried to save him.

"So.. he's still alive." A masked man announced. He wore a straight black robe that covered his face, his hair, and his body. All you could see was the black robe and how it blended into the night sky.

"Jellal..?" Ultear whispered as she looked behind herself. She saw the covered man but as the man spoke she quickly recognized the voice. It was her team mates voice; Jellal. 'What's going on? Whys he covering himself?' Ultear thought as her mind went even crazier. Too many things were happening to fast. What was going on?

"MOVE!"

Ultear blinked as time slowed down. Her magic wasn't in effect.. and her brown eyes blinked once. As she heard another familiar voice, things feel apart right then.. her eyes began to open even wider as she saw Jellal's hand with a cold black dagger aiming straight at her. But she was already able to feel a weak gripped hand on her shoulder shoving her.

She blinked again as the hand pushed her to the ground. As it happened her body moved slightly and she wanted to scream. There in front of her was the black dagger in Jellal's hand that was aimed at her heart now piercing Natsu's chest for another wound.

"Well look at that.. I'm surprised you were able to save Ultear." Jellal laughed aloud as he looked down at the trembling Natsu. Blood was oozing out of his mouth and the new wound.

Natsu didn't reply.. he couldn't as he coughed once and blood rolled out of his mouth. Natsu's black eyes rolled back and he fell towards the ground. The only thing on his mind was Ultear and that he wanted to scream for her to run, but he couldn't. He didn't have the energy nor the strength to even talk.

"J-jellal.. what.. what are you doing?" Ultear whispered in disbelief of what she had just seen. Her world was spinning in confusion at what she he had seen. Her eyes was ticking as her brain couldn't understand what was happening.

"Don't worry.. it's your turn now!" Jellal yelled as he looked at his old team mate. In front of him was now Ultear lying down covered with dirt and Natsu's blood staining her body and clothing. He laughed as he took a step up to her and began to thrust his black dagger at Ultear. Right before it got near Ultear a small mist of red came off of it and showed the that there was magic rolling off of it.

**_Ching. _**

"**DIE!**" Erza suddenly screamed. She appeared from above as she quickly requiped a long iron gray sword. With her fast reflex's she blocked the attack before it stabbed into Ultear's chest. Erza stood there in disbelief as her eyes glanced back at the man lying on the floor. 'Natsu..' Erza thought to herself as her eyes recognized him and scanned him over. She saw the two holes in Natsu's chest as blood slowly oozed from them.

"WHY?" Erza asked as her eyes looked back at Jellal and screamed. The black knife in Jellal's hand still had a red aura rolling off of it.. but also there were drips of blood on it. She stood there with her sword drawn in disbelief. Jellal was a Fairy Tail wizard.. he was a friend. Why now? What had changed suddenly?

Jellal stood there in the dimly lit back ally way with Erza in front of him, Ultear on the floor breathing heavy, and a bleeding out Natsu on the ground. He slightly laughed at Erza as he looked over her and began to back up. His mission was done, Natsu was already taking his last breath as they spoke.

"**Ice-Make: Freeze!**" Ultear screamed as she calmed her breath slightly her mind clicked. Natsu, the man she loved was going to die at this rate if she didn't do anything. Now she was.. she was using the magic her mother gave her and saving a life. As Ultear casted the spell she placed both of her hands on his chest and watched as a mist of blue enveloped her hands. As it did.. ice began to crawl over Natsu's two wounds and they began to freeze. The blood had stopped spilling.

Jellal stood there with his eyes widened as he began to grind his teeth. Now because of that spell Natsu might have a chance at living. His mission might fail now. His hand that held the dagger began to crack as he squeezed the dagger as hard as he could, now he was pissed.

Ultear smiled to herself as she looked down at Natsu. His body was still showing that he was in pain, but now he might be able to live. He wasn't going to die. Ultear sighed and closed her eyes as she fell back and hit the ground. Too many things had happened in too little of time. Her mind over clocked itself and her world went black.

Erza on the other hand was on the verge of crying and wanting to kill someone. Her heart was beating fast as she kept cursing to herself. She stared at Jellal with bloodlust eyes and began to speak. "Leave, NOW!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs. She watched as Jellal careful took a step back and dash off into the night. He was gone, what had happened? What had changed?

"Natsu.." Erza whispered as she turned around. Her own body went cold as she saw the state Natsu was in. Two small ice patches were covering to large wounds as the blue ice was mixed with his red blood. Erza ran to Natsu and quickly kneeled next to him. Her husband, her lover, her best friend was hurt. He needed medical attention fast.

* * *

"Natsu.." Ultear whispered his name as she looked at him. She was in white room with a few others. Her dress had been torn apart as she wanted the blood stained clothing off. She now wore a large black jacket and a pair of sweat pants. She was warm.. yet cold as she stared at the slowly breathing dragon slayer.

She had been up an hour now as she saw Erza, Mirajane, and Meredy all waiting around for something. She noticed that they kept peaking at Natsu as they sat there in silence. Natsu who was lying down on a bed in front of her had changed. His bloody stained wizard saint jacket was nowhere in sight, his shirt was off, and his chest was covered in white cloths to hold close his two deep wounds.

"Sorry were late."

Erza, Mirajane, Meredy, and Ultear all looked over at the white door and saw a small old man walking in. Master Makarov had arrived and was now looking over at Natsu. He frowned and began to sigh as his wrinkles showed.

"So.. Jellal was the one who did this?" Master Makarov asked as he stared at Natsu. As he looked over at the girls he saw them nod their head and stay quiet. Master Makarov then began to think. "Will he be able to live, did this knife you explained do anything to him?" Master Makarov asked once again.

"Porlyusica explained that he should, nothing that she can see looks wrong." Mirajane explained to Master Makarov as she stared at Natsu. Guilt was running through her body as it made her ache. What had happened was one of the main thing running through her mind.

"That's good.. hopefully he'll wake up soon." Master Makarov replied as he paused to think once more. "I'll make sure everyone is ready to leave Crocus for Magnolia soon." Master Makarov announced as he turned around and began to leave.

"Thank you.." Erza whispered as she continued to stare at her husband. She was too late, during the party she had felt Natsu's magic spike. That's what led her to where Natsu and Ultear were at. By luck she had made it in time to save Ultear, she wasn't fast enough to save Natsu though.

Erza thought back to the night before and remembered how petrified Ultear looked. At that moment Ultear looked so white like a ghost. Natsu was worse, she couldn't even feel his warmth that always rolled off of him. She so badly wanted this to be fake and wanted Natsu to just suddenly wake up. But as of right now.. there were no signs of that happening.

A clicking sound was echoed through the silent room as they all four heard the door close. Master Makarov was gone and now the four were once again in silence. Tears threatened to roll down there cheeks as they looked at Natsu. From his pale face, to the cold stuff body of his.. it was not like Natsu. Natsu had always been warm, that's the only Natsu they knew.

Suddenly a grunt was heard as they saw Natsu's hand suddenly turn into a fist and squeeze. Natsu was waking up after the long night.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered as she pushed off of the seat she was sitting on and got to Natsu's side. She right away saw his eye lids slightly moving and knew that Natsu was waking up.

"Fuck.." Natsu whispered as he opened his eyes. His black eyes were no longer warm, they looked cold. Natsu suddenly shivered as he grunted and grabbed the blanket with what little strength he had left. What was going on? 'Why am I so cold?' Natsu thought as he tried to call his flames.

His flames didn't ignite and body didn't get any warmer. He stayed cold as he felt two warm arms grab him. Natsu stiffened as a gasp of pain escaped his mouth. He looked down and saw a pink haired girl getting ready to cry.

"Oww.." Natsu whispered once more and suddenly he was embraced by three other women. The warmth began to spread out through his body as he smiled slightly. Natsu buried his head into one of the girls and sighed. Suddenly his lips were captured and his vision went red.

"Hey.." Erza told Natsu as she broke the kiss. She was staring right into Natsu eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. Natsu was moving, he was alive. She had saved him.

"Hey." Natsu replied with a brief smile before he felt another pair of lips connect with his. This time dark purple hair covered his eyes as he saw Ultear.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry!" Ultear began to repeat over and over again. Her heart was beating rapidly beating as she saw Natsu awake. She was there before the second wound has inflicted onto him, the second wound was her fault. That's what kept replaying in her mind. Being pushed to the side as Natsu took the hit for her.

"Why are you sorry?" Natsu asked with a weak but familiar smile. He grabbed Ultear and pushed her into his muscular chest as he held her to him. Natsu held her to himself as he heard Ultear begin to break down and cry. "My job is to protect my loved ones. So that means I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you four." Natsu announced so all four women could hear him.

"Natsu.. you're an idiot still." Mirajane muttered as a tear rolled down her face and she smiled with happiness. She followed Ultear and buried her face into Natsu's chest as her tears stained his white bandage that held his wounds closed.

All four women cried as they hugged Natsu. It would be a small recovery before he would be able to do much, but at least he was alive. The darkness that was the dragons were over and now a new darkness had come upon them. Tartarus and Jellal would have to be dealt with soon.

* * *

The train screeched loudly late into the night as it rode the iron tracks. The black sleek rain continued on as it brought home its sleeping passengers. The train was filled with Fairy Tail wizards.

The trees and plants swayed back as the train rode past them in a flash. Even though it was late at night it still had a time to arrive at. The train hid well with the dark black night as the white moon shown down on to everything.

Inside the majority of everyone was fast asleep. In one room Natsu was lying down flat with his head resting in Mirajane's lap. He was injured but had decided to join the rest of Fairy Tail as they made the long trek home. On the other side of the small room was Erza, Ultear, and Meredy. Erza was fast asleep as she leaned on the glass of the window. Ultear and Meredy were leaning on each other as they also were long asleep.

Outside there was a small hallway that led to a small open space with benches. Lying across them were some of the familiar members of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov, Gildarts, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Gray, Rogue, and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards. They were all fast asleep as they had been drinking too much because of them celebrating their win. They were all excited to go home, specially the Tenrou group. They had never gotten the chance to run around and look at the new Magnolia.

The train screeched once more as it began to wake everyone. Its wheels begun to screech as suddenly everyone felt the train began to slow down and sway forward. They had arrived in Magnolia. Now they could all go home and sleep in their own comfortable beds. The train's brakes began to squeak and squeal as they grabbed onto the railing and slowed the heavy train down.

"Mm.." Natsu grunted as he opened his black eyes. He was feeling the train slow down and knew it was time for himself to begin to get up. "Mira, Ultear, Erza, Meredy." Natsu announced as he spoke their names and saw them stir. He watched as they all opened there eyes. Natsu began to move his body as he grunted in pain.

"Be careful.." Meredy whispered as she got out of her own seat and went to Natsu to help him up. She was a very kind, quiet, and helpful kind of girl. Meredy smiled slightly as she held her small soft warm hand out and felt Natsu's strong big hand hold it. Once she helped Natsu up to his feet she let him lean on her shoulders as they began to move out of the small room.

As they left, Mirajane, Erza, and Ultear followed behind to help in case it was needed. The train came to stop as another whistle sounded aloud. The doors to their cart of the train that they were in opened and everyone began to get out.

Outside was a dark atmosphere of the sleeping Magnolia. The majority of the homes had there lights off and not many were walking around. The Fairy Tail wizards yawned and grumbled as they walked off with their luggage. They all began to go home as they were back in Magnolia.

Natsu, Meredy, Erza, and Ultear all began to head to their home in the dark of the night. As they arrived at the two story home they quickly took out of a key from Mirajane's purse and unlocked the home. They all four went inside and went to bed.

* * *

"Iron scum!" Gray screamed as he hit Gajeel.

Gajeel quickly retaliated and screamed back. "Stripper!" Gajeel yelled as he darted eyes at Gray. It was early in the morning at the Fairy Tail guild building. Everyone was relaxing and enjoying their selves as it reminded them of the old days.

Natsu was sitting on the bar with his legs cross. He still wore no shirt as his wounds were healing, he had a new white wizard saint cloak on his back, a new pair of black pants, and dark shoes. His pink hair was spiked up like normal and his black eyes were once again warm. Slowly by surly his body was beginning to recover and he was going back to his normal self.

Mirajane was behind the bar smiling as she watched wizards of Fairy Tail brawl and drink. Mirajane let out a giggle as she looked over and saw Natsu smiling, she was quite happy that her husband was beginning to recover. Mirajane then looked down and rested her hand on a small bump forming in her belly. Her's and Natsu's child was still just beginning to grow inside of her. Because of it she wore a black pair of sweat pants that hugged her legs and a simple red shirt that hugged her breasts. Her white hair was flowing back as she brought drinks to all the thirsty wizards.

Ultear and Meredy were both sitting at a table as they went through documents. They were trying to figure out what had happened with Jellal as they buried themselves in trying to figure it out. Meredy had her pink hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a small red top that gripped her beasts and a pair of black leggings. Ultear was wearing a small white t-shirt and also wore a pair of black yoga pants. It was a casual outfit as she continued to look into Jellal with Meredy.

"Calm down and let them fight.. I think they've earned it." Natsu laughed as he looked up and saw Erza walking out of his office. He watched her frown as she went to open her mouth and yell at everyone to stop fighting.

"But.." Erza went to respond but saw Natsu smiling and shaking his head. Erza stopped and smiled back as she sighed. She began to walk down the stairs and walk towards Natsu. She like Mirajane was also pregnant with Natsu's child so she wore something that was comfortable to her. She wore something similar to Mirajane as she wore a pair of white yoga pants and a black sleeveless shirt. As she neared Natsu she hopped onto the bar and leaned over to rest her head on Natsu's shoulder.

Instantly Natsu kissed her head as he smiled and leaned his head on hers. Both of them continued to watch as everyone fought and enjoyed life.

Elfman was screaming how things were so manly near a sighing Evergreen and a laughing Lisanna. Gildarts was sitting next to Master Makarov as they drank beer and talking about women. Laxus and the rest of his group were up on the second story looking for a job as they prepared to get back to work. Sting was sitting across from Lucy as they talked and Juvia was cheering Gray on as he fought Gajeel. Levy had her nose in a book as she continued to read and take glances at Gajeel fighting. Fairy Tail was just acting like they normally did.

"Nothing?" Natsu asked as he looked over and saw Ultear walking towards him with a sorrow look.

"Nope, nothing. Nothing shows who he is working for or why he would out of nowhere do something like that." Ultear sighed with a sad look. Her mind had been puzzling over and over of why Jellal would suddenly would go back to his old ways.

"Could it be magic?" Erza asked as her mind remembered the tower of heaven accident that happened 7 years ago. It had been a long time since then but still something similar could be happening. It still crossed her mind.

Natsu took a deep breath and tried to remember what had happened. "No.. I didn't feel any magic coming off of him. The most magic that was happening was the black dagger in his hand." Natsu explained and told Erza. Magic wasn't at fault for this accident.

"So, what could have happened then?" Ultear asked as she sighed. She wanted to know so she could personally find Jellal and beat his ass. Her heart still ached over Natsu being hurt because of herself.

"I don't know.. though that shouldn't be our biggest worry at the moment. Another thing still has higher priority." Natsu replied with his own sigh. It was true.. another fairly large organization was still at large. Tartarus.. they were still out there and planning. The proof was there, Mard Geer the master of Tartarus had appeared in a Crocus to personally to talk to him.

Though.. another thing then popped into his head as began to stare off into nothing. Minerva.. during the final day of the grand magic games she had appeared once again, but now she was a demon herself. What had happened to her? Natsu thought even more as he remembered his fight with Larmin.

Minerva had disappeared. 'Did she make her escape when she saw things begun to go bad?' Natsu thought to himself as he played things back. He remembered his talk with Mard Geer and Jackal. But he never saw what had happened to her.

"Natsu? Natsu!"

Natsu looked up and saw Ultear waving her hand in front of his face. "Yeah?" Natsu replied as he looked over at Ultear.

"Welcome back, so what is this thing with a higher priority?" Ultear asked as her eye brow raised up slightly. What could possibly be more important than finding the man that hurt him? Her mind was curious but almost laughed as she waited for a few minutes and saw Natsu staring off at nothing.

"Oh.. let's speak about to this in my office." Natsu announced as he got out of his position he was in and hopped off of the counter. As soon as he was off he began walking towards the stairs to head up to his office.

Erza, Ultear, and Mirajane quickly followed as they were all three curios. They knew something was up, just they didn't know if it was this serious that they couldn't speak about it in the normal area.

They all three quickly entered into Natsu's office as they walked in and closed the door behind. The office was quite spacious as there was a simple wooden desk in front of a large window and two leather couches in front of the desk. The walls were lined with old book shelves containing sorts of different things. From maps, to letters, and to bills the book shelves were littered with them. The old dark broken wooden floor squeaked as they entered and sat down.

Natsu walked over to three women and began explaining his information. "You know... the Balam Alliance, right?" Natsu began by asking a question as he prepared his finding and thoughts.

"Of course.. the Balam Alliance was made up of the three worst dark guilds. Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartarus." Ultear explained as she was familiar with it from her past. She was once a part of the alliance as she was once a Grimoire Heart dark guild member. Ultear's body shivered slightly as she remembered those days.

"You're correct, out of those three we've so far taken out two. Now.. now the third one has become quite active and has been causing some things." Natsu informed the girls as he nodded his head. Tartarus; it's said that it's the worst dark guild of them all and the strongest. It can make anyone's bones shiver by saying the name aloud.

"The guild that you talked with in Crocus." Erza announced as she began to piece things together. She had remembered being a part of taking down Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart, but now the third and final one had come up.

"Yeah.. your correct." Natsu replied as he went back to thinking. He stared off at the book shelf as he began to think. Back in Crocus during the Grand Magic Games he had met with Jackal, the demon he had originally fought from Tartarus and then met with Mard Geer. Mard Geer was the king of the underworld.. but why did he have interest in him? Things didn't add up.

"So.. what do they want and what are they trying to do?" Mirajane asked as she raised her eyebrow. She looked at Natsu and saw him staring off into nothing once again, Erza and Ultear were trying to think of something.

"From what I understand.. we don't know." Erza responded back as she sighed. Since Tartarus started popping up, no one has been able to figure out there attentions yet. It only gave them more stress and worried them.

"Yup, with all of the information we have, it isn't enough yet. We haven't found out there goal." Ultear sighed as well as she slouched down on the couch. She sighed and let her eyes roam around the room. The last few days had been hell with Natsu getting hurt, the Grand Magic Games, and the dragon fights. These days.. they really hadn't had time to relax or have fun.

Red ruby blood began to roll out of Ultear's nose as her mind landed on fun. Her kind of fun was being with Natsu and the bed squeaking very loudly as she moaned out crazy. Her mind began to ponder over it and sigh in sweet in heaven over imagining Natsu fucking her brains out.

"Oww!" Ultear suddenly yelped as a hand came out if nowhere and slammed into her head. She looked to the side and saw Mirajane darting eyes at her. "Yeah.. yeah. Yeah. I know.. I have to wait till Natsu is healed." Ultear sighed as she slouched again and wiped the blood away. With Natsu being hurt.. there would be no that kind of fun until he has healed.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

A knock on the door broke Natsu out of thinking as he looked over at the brown door. "Come in.." Natsu announced and soon heard the door quickly open. As the door opened Meredy was there panting heavy.

"Something happened at the Magic Council! Mest is here!" Meredy announce in a panic with a hesitate voice. Her voice was shaking as her eye were wide open and looking straight at Natsu.

"I'm coming.." Natsu sighed and quickly got up from the couch. He quickly rushed out of his office with the girls walking out behind him and went down the wooden stairs to see Mest.

Mest was sitting at a table as blood rushed down his face and arms. Something had happened, something big. Natsu noticed that Mest wasn't acting his normal self as he practically shook in fear.

"Mest, what happened?" Natsu asked as he arrived at Mest and looked at him. The rest of Fairy Tail was all hurdled around him and Mest as they awaited his answer. They waited for a few seconds that felt like hours until he finally spoke.

"The magic council.." Mest began to say before he stopped and breathed a large breath. He tried to talk again. "The magic council..was destroyed. All.. all of the magic council members.. were slaughtered.. and there going after the wizard saints next." Mest explained to Natsu as he looked over at him. Natsu was also a wizard saint.

"W-what... destroyed? By who?!" Erza acted in a panic. Her heart was rushing as right away she thought of Natsu. He was also a wizard saint, so would they be coming after him next?

"Tartarus." Mest announced as the room went silent and a cold shiver ran through everyone's body. The first attack from Tartarus had begun.. war was here.

* * *

"So from the news I've been hearing.. it was a success." Mard Geer announced as he stood on top of a large castle like building. From the large gray walls to the tall towers. The castle like building stood atop a massive cube like moving island. It was high up in the sky above the clouds as it stayed out of sight.

But.. now he had just heard the news that Jackal had successfully completed his mission. Now.. he was beginning his next job of killing off all of the wizards saints. This included the man named Natsu Dragneel, the man that there lord wanted to meet yet again. Mard Geer sighed, though he was happy about the success.. he truly didn't understand his lords reasons.

"With Jackal going around killing the wizard saints off, ex council members, and council members.. do you think people will try to defend them?" Kyouka asked as she looked at Mard Geer and waited for his answer. Kyouka had her hair and face masked to hide her identity and she stayed there kneeled waiting for a reply.

"Yes. But Jackal, Torafusa, and Ezel shouldn't have a problem with them. The most it will do is take some extra time. But it doesn't matter.. soon it will be revived and face will be active." Mard Geer laughed as his dark black night hair blew in the slight wind and he raised a red book high into the air.

The book had three simple letters on it.. E.N.D.

* * *

"Dumb wound.." Natsu muttered to himself as he laid on the couch. He continued to mutter and mumble to himself as he yelped in pain. Mirajane was next to him as she was stood up and changing the white cloth around his wound.

Mirajane was already sad over what happened to Natsu, but now she was even more as she listened to Natsu yelp and grunt in pain. The two stab wounds were already beginning to heal, but she knew they still needed time to heal. That's all she could do, wait for the wounds to heal.

"Thank you.." Natsu sighed as he felt the cloth pull tightly around his chest and tie it off. After he felt a warm hand that signaled that Mirajane was finished changing the cloth over the wounds. Natsu quickly was helped up as he was once again sitting up and staring into Mirajane's baby blue eyes. Natsu gave her a quick smirk and quickly got up with a wince of pain on his face.

As he stood he got his baring back and began to leave his office with Mirajane walking next to him. He was glad he was back at the guild and everyone was at peace. But in his heart.. he knew for the new news today.. bad things were coming. A large battle was formulating and Tartarus.. they were the master minds behind it.

"You look tired.." Master Makarov announced as he looked over from his bench and saw Natsu walking back down. He watched as the young man sighed and walked over to him. Natsu sat down in front of him and gave him a look that he was in deep thought.

"Any ideas?" Natsu asked a plain question. But he knew Master Makarov would understand the question and what it was truly about. He needed to find Tartarus and fast. He had the second master of a Fairy Tail already working on it as he used his old dark guild contacts. Now.. he just had to find out about them.

Tartarus was attacking, the magic council was down. Next would be the ex-wizard council members and wizard saints. That means.. one of the demons from Tartarus would be coming here to Fairy Tail. One of them.. would try to take his life and Master Makarov's life as well.

"No.. we don't have enough information yet." Master Makarov grumbled back a reply. He was pissed that there wasn't enough information and that they were out in the loop. Without information.. they were stuck doing nothing.

"Tomorrow.. I'm going to send Laxus and his team as well as Gildarts off. I'm going to have them protect a few of our friends that were once council members. It seems we at least know that Tartarus is attacking the magic council." Natsu informed Master Makarov as he watched him nod in agreement.

Both of the guild masters sighed as they both went deep into thinking. Something that Natsu wasn't good at.. but still he tried. His eyes begun to scan the guild hall. The wooden stage with Fairy Tail banners still hung, the benches, the tables, and the Fairy Tail members enjoying life. People were taking jobs and drinking like normal. Fairy Tail.. was at peace.

"So.. how's Mirajane and Erza been?" Gildarts asked as he laughed and walked up to Natsu. He pushed his black cloak back and sat next to Natsu as he pulled his orange hair back. He had saw Natsu looking down, so he was at least going to try to cheer him up.

"Good.. sick, grumbling, horny, and scary." Natsu replied as he went through a few of the phases he had already experienced from his two wives. So far the pregnancy was doing well and the two children.. Haru and Fuyu were on tract to be healthy little babies.

"Well.. that's to be expected. They are pregnant.. but at least you still get to bang the- ow!" Gildarts begun to reply to Natsu with a laugh but suddenly he was smacked upon his head. He looked over and saw right into Mirajane's glaring blue eyes. He shivered as they stared into his soul and watched as she slammed there beer onto the table.

"Moods swing.. are happening a lot at the moment," Natsu sighed with a laugh at Gildarts. "So how's it been with you finding out that Cana is your daughter?" Natsu asked after as he kept the conservation going.

"Good.. hopefully getting a tad bit closer. Though it's still weird to know that I have a daughter." Gildarts replied back with a laugh as he grabbed the beer from the table and begun to gulp it down.

"Natsu. Before it gets late, would you like to go on a walk around the city?" Erza asked as she walked over to Natsu. She was still wearing her casual outfit which was the pair of white yoga pants and black sleeveless shirt. In her hand was a plain black to shirt for Natsu to wear if they were to go out on a walk.

"Sure, I would love to." Natsu replied with a smile to his wife and begun to get up with a small grunt of pain. His body was still in the healing process and he knew he could only do small things. Once he was up, Erza walked over to him and helped pull a shirt over his white bandages. After she locked arms with him and smiled as they begun to walk towards the doors of Fairy Tail.

"You coming Mira?" Erza asked as she stopped with Natsu and watched Mirajane come running from the bar with a big smile on her face. Finally.. they would be able to have some alone time with her husband and best friend.

"Of course!" Mirajane quickly announced with her beautiful smile and quickly hooked her arms around Natsu's free arm. Once she was ready, all three left the guild as they went to relax.

"Lucky bastard.." Macao sighed as he watched Natsu walk out with Mirajane and Erza. Wakaba his best friend next to him nodded and sighed.

"Aye.." Happy laughed; he was flying next to Carla. Both were with Wendy who was also watching them leave.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as it sent orange streaks of light over the horizon. It made the stores and building cast shadows across the ground as people walked by. Magnolia was still thriving around as people still walked around and enjoyed life. People were shopping, talking, and just going places.

Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gradually walked through the stone streets of Magnolia as people said hello to them and went on with their business. Natsu was a known man.. he was the guild master of Fairy Tail. Mirajane and Erza both kept their arms interlocked with Natsu's as they sighed in happiness.

Ever though they knew a battle was coming.. it was nice to relax. It was something for them to enjoy.

The warm August wind passed them as the trees and plants moved with it. Fall was coming and the trees were beginning to change colors. Slowly by surly the homes were beginning to turn there lights on as homes lit up as they walked by. They kept on smiling as they continued there peaceful walk as they passed more homes and shops. Magnolia was truly large.

The city had grown over the years as Fairy Tail grew even larger and stronger. As they grew the city developed and new shops opened to meet the demand of the new people living there.

"Magnolia truly has changed over these last seven years.." Natsu whispered as he looked around. Homes were still lighting up and business were preparing to close for the day. People walked by as they went home from work and the bars began to fill up.

"Of course.. It's changed with us. We've all changed." Mirajane announced as she agreed with her husband and nodded. Mirajane wasn't that young model anymore like she was seven years ago. Now.. she was a wife, a role model, and soon to be a mother.

"It's been seven years.. everything changes during a long time." Erza announced with a small giggle as she rested her head against Natsu's muscular warm shoulder. She herself had changed as well. She finally got out of her bad habit of hitting people, she began to trust people, and now no longer needed her armor. But most of all.. soon the biggest life changer will happen. She'll be a mother soon.

Natsu hummed a small tone as he leaned over and kissed Erza on her forehead and then did the same with Mirajane. These were the times he loved.. he was able to relax with his lovers and just take a break from life. No stress, no worries, and just nothing.

"Wow.. I know what would look I great around this time." Mirajane announced as an idea ran through her mind.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked as he looked over at her, right into her blue sparkling eyes.

"Are old training area." Mirajane replied with a large smile. The training ground where she, her husband and her best friend had trained for a year to become stronger. The place had many memories.. memories of their first kiss, there first time, and there first date.

"It looks over a small canyon, so yeah it should look amazing. It's been so long since we've been there." Erza agreed with Mirajane. It had truly been to long since they visited the place. In fact.. it had been easily over 3 years since then. Over the years Natsu had begun to become too busy so they hadn't had a chance to go back and visit.

"Yeah.." Natsu agreed and they turned directions as they began to walk forward a dark forest in front of them. As they arrived, a crunchy sound was heard under them from the dying leaves of fall. Only faint streams of light passed through the dense trees that still had their colorful leaves.

"I wonder how it's going to look like.. actually I wonder if the ground finally recovered from our training." Natsu laughed as it brought back old memories of them training. It was the place where he had learned Fairy Flame Magic.

"Yeah.. I wonder that to." Erza laughed aloud as she also remembered training there. She learned how to use her strongest armor there; the Fairy Armor.

All three sighed in happiness as they walked on through the forest. Up ahead they begun to see a vast wide open green meadow of grass. They quickened there pace as they became more eager and got closer.

Soon.. the full meadow came into view. It was a circle field of green grass. Around was tall towering swaying trees. They were blowing in the wind as Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all three quickly ran to the middle. As they arrived they found a small circle with new grass growing. There old training grounds had finally regrown it's grass and recovered.

"Wow.. this place brings back memories.." Natsu sighed as he let go of his wives arms and sat down. He then laid back and looked up at the sky. The blue sky was painted orange from the sun setting. Clouds flew by as the winds pushed them.

Mirajane and Erza both giggled like to young teenagers as they saw Natsu laying back and relaxing. Both women shrugged and slowly sat down as they turned their body. They both laid their heads on Natsu's rising chest as they felt comfort of his warmth. A warmth they were both so glad was still rolling off of him.

He was alive, their minds were both a little more at peace knowing that. Both Mirajane and Erza sighed as they looked up Natsu's handsome face. There husband was always great man to be around.

"You know I love you, right?" Natsu asked with a small smile crossing his lips and he pulled both women closer to his face. He quickly pecked both of their lips and laughed a bit. "And I love you to Haru and Fuyu." Natsu whispered aloud as he bent over and pushed their shirts up. He placed a warm kiss on both of their bellies and then quickly went back to looking up at the sky.

Both Mirajane's and Erza's smile grew even larger as they saw Natsu's kindness. Even though they were still just beginning to develop.. he was already loving them.

A large breeze passed them as they watched the green leaves of the trees blow with it. They all three watched as the orange sky changed to more of a yellowish orange as parts of the sky started to become dark. Night was falling fast.. and something they didn't even know was close had just awoken.

* * *

Zeref yawned as he stretched his arms. Had the day already gone by this fast. It felt as if he just had fallen asleep as the rays of the sun first begun to appear. "On well.." Zeref sighed as he pushed himself off of the sturdy brown tree limb. Surprisingly enough.. his magic hadn't killed the forest while he slept.

The green grass still peaked through the dead leaves scattered on the forest floor. The trees still had leaves and they were green and lively. Butterfly, insects, and animals roamed around as if he wasn't even there.

Zeref decided to look up and saw the sun finishing its setting back to where it came from. The day had ended and he had slept through the day time like he normally did. Now he was beginning to look around to see what he should do that night. His feet crunched down into dead leaves as he begun to walk. His black robe that wrapped around his body blew back in the slight wind and his red eyes shown greatly.

Zeref, the dark Mage was simply walking as he neared something he had remembered from the previous day. Where was he walking to? An open grassy field. For some reason the day before when he was there, he felt close to Natsu.

'Natsu..' Zeref whispered as he remembered the young kid who had traveled with him for so long in the past. Old memories of him training and exploring the new world passed through his mind as he went through them.

There was one of Natsu training and making his fire dragon roar stronger, another of him finding out what humans are supposed to live in, and a bunch of him falling over sick as they got into a make shift boat to drift through a lake.

Zeref smiled and sighed as he kept his eyes closed and entered the field. The sun was just finishing setting when he reopened his eyes and saw three people in the field. **_Bump. Bump. Bump._** His heart ached and begun to beat rapidly like a cheetah. Was this a mirage or something?

In front of him was three people who were laid out on the ground looking up at the sky. One had white hair like snow in December, the second one had red hair like a rose, and the third? The third had rosy pink hair. His hearted ached as his mouth dropped open to speak. No words came out of it though.

**_Bump._** His heart continued to rocket as it saw his old friend. He was no longer a child, he was grown up now. He had changed, he had grown stronger. He was there in front of him. His mind drew a blank as it watched him with every breath he took.

He watched as his chest rose high and then went back down. Zeref watched as both women had their heads rested on his chest while they looking up at the fading orange sky.

His dark magic scanned around.. five? Was he missing something? Why was his magic able to find five people in front of him? Three he understood, but not five. Things didn't make sense.

His mind drew another blank as he stared at the pink haired man, there was no mistake. That was him, from where he stood at the edge of the secret meadow in the forest he saw him. Natsu Dragneel. Once a great friend of his.. the man he choose to have kill him. The only man who would be strong enough to kill him.

"Natsu.." Zeref whispered aloud as his voice rang out. He watched as he saw Natsu's ears perk up.

* * *

Short chapter.. oops. Sorry. Though it was for a good reason. I wanted to update this story.. yay for you.

Few things though I wanted to inform you all before I leave you on yet another cliffhanger..

The Tartarus arc has begun! Prepare yourself, death will come, fights will become badass, and you can decide if there will be a lemon next chapter? Yup, you can? Tell me if you do or not.

Another thing.. Chapter was re-edited. Erm.. why didn't you guys tell me the first chapter had so many grammar mistakes? I feel bad now...

Lastly.. I might be starting a Mahouka fic soon.. (Irregular are Magic Highschool).. would anyone be interested in this? Or maybe a Akame Ga Kill fic? Just throwing ideas out..

Next for me to do is to work on frozen flame and my Halloween one shot (Natsu x Mirajane with family). Then I'll be back to updating this story.. strying to update this story more often.. just been busy with schoo and my other one shot called The Horny Demons took longer then expected..

Well.. thank for reading as always. Means a lot!

-ValinNight


	14. Chapter 14 - Zeref

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 14 – Zeref

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

Natsu's ears perked up as his name was whispered into the cold night sky air. The sky was pitch black with the glowing white moon and its stars dazzling. It was a beautiful sight to see and he was glad that he had his wives to watch it with him. But as he smiled and was looking up at the night sky.. his name was whispered by a soft voice.

He looked to the right where the beginning of the forest began.. and there he was. There at the edge was a man, no a boy wearing black robes, and tears rolling down his face out of his red eyes. His black hair was blowing in the wind slightly and he looked shocked without belief.

"Natsu.." Zeref whispered again as he waited to be sure. There… there he was. The boy, no.. now a man that was soon to able relieve him of his dark magic and to finally kill him. Natsu, the child he watched grow up in front of them and who he had traveled with. Finally, the first meeting of fate was happening.

"Hmm..?" Mirajane whispered as she looked up at Natsu and saw him staring off at something. She moved her head and looked at where his eyes were staring at. At the edge of the dark forest, she saw him as well. The boy that was wearing the black robes.

"You've grown.." Zeref whispered as he took a step forward towards Natsu with tears rolling down his face. It was him, the pink hair, the white scaly scarf from Igneel, and the cheeky grin he always had. It was truly Natsu in front of him.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked as he began to sit up and pick himself up. He then quickly got onto his feet and made sure Mirajane and Erza were behind him in case something goes wrong.

"Natsu, who is he? Why does he know your name?" Erza asked as she got up with Mirajane. They both stood to the side of Natsu as they stared at the man. From his black robes, his black hair, and red eyes, he looked like a boy out of a horror story.

"I don't know.." Natsu whispered as he watched the man walking towards him. Step by step his head throbbed. Had he seen him before? No.. he hadn't, but why did his head hurt so bad?

"It's alright, I'm not surprised you don't remember. It's quite alright." Zeref announced as he stopped. Now he was a merely 5 feet away from them. Now he knew. Now he knew that this man in front of him, was truly Natsu.

"What are you talking about, I'm confused." Mirajane replied as she stared at the black hair boy in front of him. She could feel it, the irking, the deadly, the black magic rolling off of the boy. A cold shiver was sent through her body as goose bumps appeared over her arms. She was curious, who was this boy?

"You don't need to worr-." Zeref began to again tell Mirajane but this time he was cut off. Someone.. he knew the man's name already.

"Zeref." Natsu replied as his voice went monotone and his mind went crazy. "Zeref, that's your name. But why.. why and how do I know that?" Natsu asked as right above his eyes began to tick. Pain pulsed through his head and it felt like it was going to burst open any minute.

"Zeref.." Erza whispered as she admittedly recognized the name and stepped back once. Her eyes were now wide open as she waited. All around was silent, the wind had died down, and no one was talking.

"Yes.. you know that name. That's good, so maybe it is time…" Zeref whispered as the tears began to start up once again. The rolled down his cheek as he finally knew it was time. It was time to undo the magic.

"Time for you to answer my question. Why do I know you?" Natsu asked as he demanded an answer. Something was weird, something was off. His mind was in pain and the dark world around him was beginning to change.

Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu began to look around. As they did the world changed. Cracks lined the sky, trees began to turn into dust, and the ground under them simply disappeared. The world changed, now.. they were in nothing.

"Let me show you.. now remember.." Zeref finally answered Natsu with a brief smile and let him understand what was happening. It was time for his memories to return.

A single flash of blinding white light hit all three of them and it had begun.

* * *

Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all three stood there in midair. Their bodies felt like they wanted to fall but they didn't. The world around them was moving and no one seemed to notice them for some reason. Where were they?

Under them was a thick green forest. From its trees swaying in the slight warm wind, to the animals running around, it was a normal day. The green grass poked out of the brown dead leaves and twigs. Deer, rabbits, and squirrels were running around looking for food and drinking at a nearby flowing river. It looked so normal; it was.

"What's going on?" Erza asked as she scanned under them. Why were they standing in midair and what was happening. Why did Zeref suddenly appear and why did Natsu know him? Questions lined her mind but she knew she first had to figure out where they were at and what was happening.

"Me..?" Natsu whispered as he watched below. Surly enough, there he was. But as a surprise.. next to him was the boy. The black hair, the black robe, and the cold red ruby eyes. Zeref walked along a younger version of him. The younger version of Natsu wore only a pair of ripped pants and his white scaly scarf.

"Natsu.. so that's how you looked when you were younger.." Mirajane whispered as her cheeks went pink with a blush. Her husband was cute when he was young.

"Let's follow them, this looks familiar for some reason." Erza announced. Why? Why now? Why does it look familiar for her? If Natsu was there, shouldn't this be his past. 'But that path way, those trees. I do know them!' Erza thought to herself. She began to walk in midair above the younger version of Natsu and the same looking Zeref that they had just seen..

As they walked Zeref and the younger version of Natsu walked along the pathway, but as they walked along the path they stayed hidden in the trees. Then as they walked closer to it, they ran into a single wooden sign with a single name on it. A name Erza knew well.

"Rosemary Village.." Erza whispered as she read the sign that the younger version of Natsu and Zeref walked by. She watched as the two people continued on and walked towards the village.

"Will find out what's going on soon, I promise you." Natsu whispered as he grabbed Erza and pulled her into a tight, warm hug. She was shivering and had tears running down her face. He knew that the last time she had seen that village was when she was captured and taken to the tower of heaven.

"I'm fine, I promise you. Just can't believe what's going on," Erza sighed as she kissed Natsu's cheek as a thank you. She took a deep breath and began walking. "Let's go. The only thing was can do is follow the younger version of you and find out what's going." Erza announced as she began to follow the two walking towards Rosemary village. Natsu and Mirajane looked at each other quickly and nodded. They both began to follow her and find what was going on.

* * *

A scene out of a horror film. That was what it was like. The scene in front of them made them gasp and want to collapse right then. The village was burnt down, bloodied decomposing bodies littered the ground, and the smell made them want to gag.

There in front of them was something unbelievable. Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane who were all three still standing in midair were freaking out. Below them the younger Natsu and Zeref were slowly walking through the destroyed village and looking around.

She couldn't believe her eyes. 'So.. this is what it looked like. This is what happened to my home.' Erza thought to herself. She wanted to cry and was going to until a warm muscular arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her. Now.. she was being embraced by Natsu as they watched below.

Below the younger Natsu and Zeref were going into houses and stealing food. Hey, it's not like the people were going to eat it. They were dead. "Wonder what happened." The younger version of Natsu wondered aloud as he now held a bag of food over his shoulder. He was staring down at a women. Red ruby blood stained her blonde hair and her clothes had been ripped off her body before she was killed.

"This is life.." Zeref replied with a saddened look. In his mind he also wondered what happened, but it was long too late. Now it was in the past. There was nothing to do, the only thing they could do was let nature to its part.

"Erza.. is this Rosemary Village?" Mirajane asked as she hugged Erza with Natsu. They both tried there hardest to help her as whatever this scene was, she knew it well.

"Y-yes.." Erza whispered between the gasps of cries. She knew this day would come, but not like this. She at least wanted to see the village, but not with the corpses still fresh like it was. The scene she was looking at was gruesome, it was horrible.

"I'm sorry." Natsu whispered as he placed a kiss on Erza's forehead as she cried. Natsu's black eyes stared down at the city. It was a yes. Yes, he had seen this village. Why all of the sudden could he remember it? Just what in the world was going on?

All three of them kept hugging each other as another bright flash began. The world around them once again changed. But this time it wasn't Erza who gasped and began to shake; it was Mirajane. As the white flash finished it was just like the first time. They were all three standing high above in the air and below was a younger Natsu and Zeref walking through the forest.

The younger Natsu was walking towards a small village with Zeref. It had no name, but it did have a significance to someone. That someone was Mirajane as she began to shake.

"N-no.. p-please no." Mirajane whispered as she brought her hands to her face and collapsed to her knees. She knew this village because this was her home. Her home where she became a demon and was banished from. The village that kicked her out because she saved them from a demon. Why of all a sudden now, she had never wanted to see this village again.

All around were massive mountains capped with white snow. Down the sides they were flush green with trees and the forest. But in-between the forest there were small plains that had nice wooden homes made on it. There were stone and dirt paths to each of them, but for some reason the scene in front of them was again horrible. All the villagers were around a certain home that Mirajane knew all too well.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he let go of Erza and quickly wrapped his arms around both Mirajane and Erza. What the hell was going on and why were these past events things making his wives cry! Whoever was doing this was going to need to die!

"M-my home.. this is it. This is the day I'm banished." Mirajane whispered as her blue eyes stayed opened and watched the scene play out. A villager suddenly walked over to a pile of red bricks and grabbed one. He turned around and chucked it at the window as it instantly broke it.

"Get out of here you damn demon possessed witch!" The villager screamed. "Leave this village you cursed family!" Another villager suddenly screamed as well.

That was it, she knew it as well. Those were the two last sentences she remembered "Watch.." Mirajane cried as she looked at the front of the house as the wooden small door opened. The villagers watched as someone with a black coat walked out and two children with her. A small boy with white hair and a small girl with white hair ran out with the cloaked person as they began their escape.

"What's going on?" The smaller Natsu asked as he stayed at the side of the forest with Zeref as they watched the scene in front of them. They watched as the three small children ran fast away from the screaming villagers as they bolted for the forest with small bags.

"It seems they want those three small children to leave for some reason." Zeref explained as he watched as well in sadness.

"Lisanna.. Elfman.." Erza whispered as she looked at the three children running. As she looked carefully at the two white hair children she recognized them. They were a younger versions of Elfman and Lisanna. That means the middle hidden person was… Mirajane.

"Mira.." Natsu whispered as he held Mirajane to himself. That black hood.. he recognized it well from when Mirajane first came to Fairy Tail, that was what she wore. His memory of meeting Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman for the first time at Fairy Tail came to him as he watched. 'So this is why she left her village to come to Fairy Tail.' Natsu thought to himself as he looked at the crying Mirajane. That now made sense and now he had seen it even though he did know about it. He already knew Mirajane and Erza's past by them explaining it to him. Now.. he had witnessed part of them as well.

"I never knew.. You and Zeref, you were both there." Mirajane whispered as she witnessed her younger self running away from the village and a younger Natsu and Zeref watching along.

"Yeah.. same." Natsu replied as the scene began to change with a massive white flash. Now he had remembered, but why now, and why not earlier in his life?

* * *

"This is.." Natsu whispered suddenly as the bright white light faded and a new scene was shown. All three of them were still standing high above like the last two scenes but this time.. it was Natsu's turn.

"So tell me, what's someone like you so young walking around by yourself." Master Makarov asked. He had a black beanie hat covered his bald spot and wore a dark blue jacket that went down to his legs. In his hand was a brown wooden stick with a swirl on the top.

"I'm looking for my dad." The much younger Natsu replied. He still had no shirt on, had black ripped pants, and his white scaly scarf on. He was standing there watching Master Makarov with interest for some reason.

"Well maybe I could help. What's his name?" Master Makarov asked as he became curious. 'I wonder what happened to him..' He then thought to himself as he watched the young Natsu's face turn into a sadden look.

"My dad's name is Igneel and he suddenly left me on the seventh of July." Natsu replied with a sad look as his memory went back to when his father abandoned him. The memory still hurt.

"I see, maybe if we look around in some other cities we can find him. What does he look like?" Master Makarov once again asked another question. He was trying his hardest to help the young child in front of him.

"He's red and huge. He's a dragon." Natsu replied with a small childish smile.

"So cute!" Mirajane cooed suddenly high above as she watched the scene play out below them. As she witnessed the younger Natsu's smile her heart melted, she forgot all about the last scene that shook her and now wanted to desperately hug the younger Natsu.

"D-dragon?" Master Makarov gulped as he began to stutter. 'H-how, how is this child's father a dragon?' He thought to himself as his eyes grew huge and his mouth fell open.

"Yeah a dragon. He found me and took care of me. He also taught me his magic." Natsu explained to the old man in front of him. He then lit his hand on fire and showed it to him.

"So you're a mage I see." Master Makarov laughed like it was normal to see and prepared himself for the next thing he was going to ask.

"Yeah I am." The young Natsu told Master Makarov with a smile.

"Well.. while you look for your father do you want to join my guild?" Master Makarov asked as he began to smile. He watched Natsu as people walked by them. 'Oh yeah.. were in a busy street.' Master Makarov chuckled to himself as he moved to the side as a random stranger passed him by.

"Yeah.. sure, but what's a guild and what's its name?" Natsu asked with a smile and agreed with Master Makarov even though at the time he had no idea what guild was.

"A guild.. a guild is like a family. You grow, you become strong, and you fight together. The guild name is Fairy Tail." Master Makarov explained with a smile and saw Natsu nod in agreement. 'Welcome to the family young one..' Master Makarov thought as he placed his arm on Natsu's shoulder and began to explain how fun it was to be in a guild.

"Natsu.."

The older Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza's all went cold. That voice, they recognized it well. They began to search around as they looked for the voice and him.

"Natsu.. so your leaving. Its been fun.." Zeref cried as he stood behind a tree and watched his friend leave with the old man. 'He was smiling, so he must have offered him something,' Zeref cried as he watched Natsu leave and begin to disappear. 'But for now.. I'm sorry. I'll give you them back soon..' Zeref whispered as he brought his hand up and pointed it at Natsu.

"**Black Magic of the Memories!**" Zeref whispered as a black mist was sent out of his arm toward Natsu. It slowly raced towards him as it dove for his feet. As soon as it got to him, it suddenly disappeared without a trace. "Will see each other someday again.." Zeref announced as he left the tree he was hiding behind and began to walk away. Now.. his memories were gone to keep him safe.

"That's why.." Natsu whispered as he watched what happened. He was in shock and his brain was overloading. Every memory, every detail of him.. they were all racing towards him. He remembered, he knew Zeref.

"He erased your memories to keep you safe… that's why he knew you, but you didn't know him." Erza spoke aloud and understood what she had just seen. Natsu didn't forget, those memories were just stolen from him, and now they were returning.

"So that's it.." Natsu spoke aloud as suddenly another white light began to shine over them. It blinded all three of them once again. After a few seconds the light fade and everything began to grow dark.

"This is.." Mirajane whispered as she quickly did a three sixty and looked around. The black night sky, the white shinnying moon, and the dark forest was around them.

Erza did the same and quickly came to a resolution. "He's gone.. so what was all that, and was it real?" Erza asked as she looked over at Natsu who stood there looking at the dark forest. The slight wind was pushing back his white wizard saint jacket and his pink hair was waving.

"Yeah.. it was real." Natsu whispered as he nodded his hand and brought his arms are Erza's and Mirajane's waist. "Come on lets head home, I think it's been a long day." Natsu laughed as he smiled at his beautiful wives and began to walk home with their arms wrapped around his own.

* * *

"How you feeling?" Mirajane whispered as she yawned quietly and smiled at Natsu. She was in her bed with Natsu, Erza, and Ultear. Ultear had also joined them sometime during the night after she sneaked into the house. As Erza and Ultear still slept, Natsu and Mirajane had woken. Now they were both whispering as they talking to each other.

"Good, not really sore anymore." Natsu replied as he laid there in the giant king size bed. From the white comfort, white sheets, and pillows, the bed was huge. In their room there were window on each side of the room with breath taking views of Magnolia and book shelves lined the walls. Were the book shelves stopped you could see pictures of their wedding, there memories, and Fairy Tail. The floor was made of dark oak, giving the room a slightly dark brown tint.

"N-natsu.." Mirajane quickly breathed as she felt a warm hand run down her body towards something of hers that hadn't seen much action for some time. Actually the last action it had seen was back at the Grand Magic Games. She felt the warm hand begin to rub around her naked body. The hand went to her breasts and gave each one a squeeze then it went down to her stomach where it rested on a small bump.

"Hmm? You're enjoying it?" Natsu asked as he watched Mirajane quietly moaned. He laughed quietly as he saw Mirajane nod yes and continued. His hand then ran down her silky smooth slim thighs as he began to get closer to a warm spot. Suddenly he pulled away and brought his head near Mirajane.

Mirajane quietly began to moan aloud as she laid there in pleasure. She felt Natsu's warm mouth begin to suck on her perky pink nipple as another moan escaped her mouth. She looked down and knew where this was going. She could feel Natsu's strong warm hand running down her stomach once again until it found a home. "Oh.." Mirajane moaned aloud as she felt something warm run over her sex.

"Were going to… mmm.. wake them." Mirajane whispered as another moan escaped her mouth and held onto the white sheets underneath her. This was the reason why she was so happy to sleep in the nude. She didn't have to do anything with begin a small fun round.

"Don't worry, Erza's up." Natsu replied as he let go of Mirajane's large breast and quickly went back to kneading one of them and sucking on the other. Natsu used his tongue to quickly swirl and lick Mirajane's nipples. He could feel the jolts of pleasure Mirajane was feeling by how much she kept squirming under him.

"That's mean, it was quite nice hearing her moan as I woke up." Erza giggled in Natsu's ear. She smiled and captured his lips as he turned to her and leaned into her. As soon as she heard Natsu say she was awake she quickly moved around and went towards Natsu for a morning kiss.

"Mmm.."

All three looked towards the other side of the bed and saw Ultear still sleeping away. But as the three began to play and Mirajane received the pleasure they hadn't noticed that they were pulling the comforts. Now Ultear laid there curled up naked. From her slim cute butt, to perky breasts crying for attention, the site was amazing. But that wasn't was Natsu was looking at.

As Ultear laid there on her side, she had both of legs on top of each other so Natsu got a great site of Ultears's sex. Her thighs were squeezing it together as his mind began to wonder.

"Should we, I do remember owing her.." Natsu announced as he looked over at Mirajane.

"I don't know Mr. Dragneel. Will you make her beg?" Erza asked with a hot seductive voice. She instantly knew the answer as she saw Natsu's begin to smile and his black eyes began to shine.

"Ms. Dragneel, in the next hour you, Mira, and Ultear will be begging or more for me to fuck you." Natsu replied as a small demonic smile showed across his face.

"Oo, I like that sound of that," Mirajane whispered as a rush of pleasure and wanting pulsed through her body. "Now you better start on her as your right. You did owe her and she did save your life as well." Mirajane giggled and watching as Natsu nodded and crawled over to Ultear. She watched as he ran his warm hands down Ultear's silky legs and leaned down to begin his work.

"Mmm.." Ultear moaned as she laid there asleep. Her dream was herself and Natsu on a date, but for some reason now it suddenly changed and became m rated. Suddenly she was straddling Natsu and he was fucking her brains out. Her dreams truly was vivid.

Natsu used his warm tongue to probe and lick at Ultear's sex. He could taste her juices already flowing as he kept his head between her legs. As he pushed his tongue into her he moved his left arm up to her soft breast. Instantly his hand felt like melting as he began to knead the soft flesh and even gave her hardened nipples a small pinch.

"Mira.." Erza moaned as her best friend grabbed her breasts from behind her back and placed her head on her shoulder. Both women watched at Natsu dove his tongue in and out of Ultear's sex. Erza moaned again as she felt Mirajane soft breasts against her back and watched as her hands gripped her own large breasts. A moan quickly was let out of her mouth as Mirajane's hand began to work on her breasts.

"Natsu.." Ultear breathed as her breath began to go shallow. Glistening sweat rolled down her body as she began to squirm. Her left hand instantly went to her breasts and began to knead them as her right hand went to Natsu's head. She placed it on the top of his pink haired head and moaned aloud.

'YES! Keep going, oh yes!' Ultear screamed inside of her head as Natsu pounded into her in her dream. It felt so real for some reason, but inside her chest she already knew this was just another one of her vivid dreams. She sighed as the pleasure in her body began to pulse through her veins. 'Here is it comes!' Ultear screamed as she began to arch her back and her dream went black.

"NATSU!?" Ultear suddenly screamed as her eyes went wide and the first site she saw was Natsu licking fiercely at her sex. Her eyes grew wide as her back arched and stared at him. The feeling of deep pleasure from her love pulsed through her body as she cried out a moan. She couldn't believe this, was this another dream?

"Oh, you're awake." Natsu announced aloud with a smile as he looked up from Ultear's sex. Drips of fluids from Ultear was dripping down his face as he laid there with a smile across his face. Ultear just stared at him not thinking as she was stunned. Her mind was just beginning to wake up and process what was going on.

"Natsu?" Ultear whispered with a moan as she staid still. Her body was insanely sensitive and her mind was still trying to understand what was going on. Natsu was laying down on his stomach with his head hovering above her sex. 'Does this mean what I think I mean?' Ultear thought as a smile crossed her lips and she looked over.

"Are going to start? Or do you want one of us to?" Erza asked with a sweet smile. She was only letting her go first as Natsu technically speakingly owed her. Of course she really didn't want to let her or have her anywhere around Natsu. But she knew Ultear had fallen for Natsu, and once someone does.. there's no going back.

"Are we?" Natsu asked as he used both of his arms to push himself up on the bed. He got onto his knees and stroked something large between his legs. It was already hard and wanting to dive into something tight, and it had already found its target.

"I'm happy you remembered.." Ultear whispered with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu quickly got on top of her and a moan escaped both of their mouths. The feeling of being stretched all of the way and pleasure loomed through her body as she felt Natsu's hard member push into her sex. Luckily it was already wet and ready to go from her first time cumming.

"Fuck.." Natsu grunted aloud as he pushed inside of Ultear and got on top of her. Ultear's legs were spread apart around Natsu's waist. Natsu had one hand on Ultear's waist and the other one was on her thigh as it held it back.

"Oh god, such a good position.." Erza whispered with a moan escaping her mouth. She sat there on her legs as she watched Natsu let Ultear adjust to him. A moan only escaped her mouth as what she was seeing was making her very hot and two soft hands were kneading her breasts.

"I know.. I can't wait till he does that to us." Mirajane quickly agreed and even licked her lips as she watched Natsu. She could feel her own body growing rather hot and she kept rubbing her legs together to keep herself from rubbing her aching sex.

"Natsu.. come on." Ultear whispered. As she looked up at Natsu she saw that evil looking smile and finally understood what was going on. Even though her sex was taking all of Natsu's man hood, he wasn't moving. A tease was happening.

"I do wonder how long you'll last.." Natsu whispered back as a reply. He watched Ultear struggle under him as he already knew she wouldn't be able to move, the only thing she could do was beg. His goal that morning was to make his two wives and now girlfriend beg for him. A bit of revenge and fun for all.

"Meany." Ultear pouted. Her heart was beating fast, she was trying to squirm, and trying everything she could to make Natsu move. "Mmm.." Ultear moaned as her eyes watched Natsu's hand, it moved from her waist and slowly traced her skin up to her large breast. She quickly moaned as Natsu grabbed her nipple and playfully pulled on it. After he begin to knead it and watch as her breast let his hand sink into it.

Ultear licked her lips as she waited, she could do it. If Natsu wanted to play that game then so be it. She could play to. She began to smile and look straight into Natsu's warm black eyes, as soon as she did she used her muscles, and squeezed her walls of her sex. Instantly she got her reaction as Natsu gasped of pleasure as the walls squeezed his cock that was inside of her.

"I'm not going to lose.." Natsu moaned as he began to pull out of Ultear and only left his tip inside of her as he pushed himself up. He was now resting on his knees as he waited there with just his tip inside of her. He could feel and see Ultear squirming.

"I've waited.. fuck," Ultear gasped and slammed her right hand onto the bed. "Almost two weeks I've been wanting to have sex with you!" Ultear yelled after and quickly sighed. "Fuck me, fuck me! Make me your whore if you want, just fuck me till I'm pregnant!" Ultear yelled out of frustration. Apparently her limit was a much smaller then she had thought. Being horny and wanted to be pounded by her lover for over a week leaves someone with low tolerance.

Pleasure, it felt so good. Her eyes practically rolled back from it. She quickly grabbed the white sheet underneath her as it only began. She felt the first pound straight down into her sex as it went straight to the entrance of her womb and back. She gasped as she felt her breasts swing back and forth from having Natsu push his erection straight into her sex. The room began to fill with sounds of two people panting of pleasure and a loud slapping sound of themselves meeting together.

"Oh yes.." Ultear cooed as she looked straight at Natsu as he held her waist and pounded her. Just like her dream, she could see the veins of his arms being pushed out, and watched as his black eyes show how loving he was. "Mm.." Ultear sighed in pleasure and happiness as she saw Natsu lean down. Instantly she cried out a moan as she felt Natsu's mouth grip her breast and play with her nipple with his warm tongue.

The sight that they saw was something neither of them expected. There.. there they watched Natsu having well over one hundred percent dominance of Ultear as they watched Natsu's erection pull and push into Ultear with a slapping sound each time. Again the sight was so amazing that Erza had move her hand down and spread open her legs. As she quickly as she did it, her hand moved down to her gentle shaven clean lips of her pussy, and quickly pushed her warm finger inside of herself.

There was no way she wasn't going to be held back, so the best thing was to allow it. Her ears loved each sound of her husband moaning and friend gasping for breath because of the wracking pleasure. "Soon, soon you'll have Natsu in you.." Erza whispered as she looked down at her sex and giggled. She looked back as she noticed Mirajane's hand had disappeared from her own breasts and got another site.

Mirajane was lying down on her side as she watched Natsu pound into Ultear, but she couldn't resist so she hand a certain like smooth something in her hand. She moaned as she brought it up to her mouth and licked it as she then quickly brought it down to her leaking sex. With a gasp she pushed it into her pussy and cried out.

'Couldn't wait?' Erza giggled, Mirajane couldn't wait apparently. She looked back for the final time as she saw Mirjane's little toy being pushed in and out of her and then looked in front. Natsu was still holding Ultear down to the bed and pounding into her. 'Neighbors might be hating us..' Erza sighed in happiness and moaned aloud.

"Oh god, YES!" Ultear yelled aloud as jolts of pleasure ran through her body. She was practically shaking from the pleasure wracking her and could feel each time the happiness it brought her. 'I wonder how much more I can last.. this is like being in heaven.' Ultear thought to herself as she let get of the sheet beneath her and grabbed hold of her breasts that Natsu had stopped sucking on. She used her fingers to begin to rub her hard nipples and bring herself more pleasure.

Like heaven but better. Her body was shaking, her mind was going black, and gasp after gasps escaped her mouth. "Hey.." Ultear moaned aloud as her body began to push and pull.

"Hmm.." Natsu grunted in return as he kept his hands on her thighs and pushed them back so he could push deeper in her. He was loving it, Ultear was squeezing his cock insanely which only made it even better. Every second, pleasure coursed through him.

"How long… fuck. Can you keep going?" Ultear asked, apparently her other question was answered. She wouldn't be able to last much longer at the moment.. but she wanted to end with Natsu and knowing that he had filled her nicely. "Oh.. Mmm." Ultear then moaned aloud as she stared directly into Natsu's warm eyes. Her heart was racing and her mind was becoming mush.

"Not.. much.. longer." Natsu grunted in response. From Ultear squeezing and each pound bringing pleasure to him, he was in heaven. His eyes looked over and saw Mirajane's and Erza. 'Heh.. knew she still had it.' Natsu laughed as he thought to himself and looked back at Ultear. When he had looked over at Erza and Mirajane, he had seen Erza playing with her sex, and Mirajane playing with herself as well but with a certain object.

Natsu looked back down at Ultear and cursed his luck. Ultear had a pervert happy smile on her face as her eyes were half closed and her large breasts were bouncing back and forth. Luck? Yes, he must have had a lot of it to be blessed to be with the amount of women he was. Each one had an amazing body and meant the world to him. As he pounded each time into Ultear with a grunt he could only smile in happiness.

"N-Natsu.." Ultear began to say aloud as her face quickly changed. She could feel her legs beginning to squeeze a bit tighter together and her hips pushing up. Slowly by surely her back began to arch and knew what she was about to scream.

"NATSU!" Ultear yelled at the top of her lungs and squeezed her legs around Natsu. Every inch, cranny, and place of her body screamed of blistering pleasure as her body reacted. But it wasn't over yet. Suddenly she could hear Natsu's voice and the grunts he was giving off. His speed of pumping into her sex slowed to almost a halt and her core began to grow even hotter.

It grew even hotter once she released what was happening. As she began to cum, so did Natsu. His white seed was quickly released and began to fill her womb. "Heh.." Ultear practically moaned aloud as she smiled and showed Natsu what her face looks like when she cums.

"Damn.." Natsu grunted aloud as sweat showed all over his muscular body. Beads of sweat rolled down his tones muscles and two women to the side of him on the bed licked their lips. Natsu looked over and saw where both of their eyes were targeting. He laughed to himself and slowly began to pull out of Ultear's pussy.

Both Mirajane's and Erza's eyes were staring deeply at the piece of meat Natsu was pulling out of Ultear. It was still hard and it was covered with a mix of cum. As he pulled out of Ultear, milky white goo slowly began to flow out of her and the baby making seed was dripped down onto the bed and pooling there.

"Master.. you really need to take a break, let us help." Mirajane whispered as she set aside her little fun toy and began to crawl over to Natsu. Once she made it over to him she rested both of her arms on Natsu's shoulder and began to pull him down to the bed. Mirajane looked down at Natsu's head once he was fully lying down and then looked over at the meat standing straight up.

She quickly licked her lips and began to crawl over Natsu as she aimed for it. "Mm.." Mirajane suddenly moaned in confusion as something wet ran by her sex. She tried to keep crawling to her target but was stopped by two strong hands. She looked under her and moaned again. She was staring at Natsu pushing his tongue into her sex.

Erza giggled as she arrived at Natsu's erection standing tall. She stuck her tongue out at Mirajane with a small laugh of being the winner and quickly ran her warm tongue along Natsu's dick. The taste.. was of Natsu's and Ultear's cum combined and she gladly began to lick it up.

"Oh.." Mirajane moaned as she sighed with defeat and pushed herself up. "My.. my. I guess you win, just don't eat too much of your dessert." Mirajane giggled as she was now basically sitting on Natsu's head, though Natsu had both of his hands helping and holding her above his face. She could feel Natsu's tongue licked every part he could as she continued to moan aloud in there room.

Her heart finally began to slow back down to its normal pace and her body finished shaking in defeat. Ultear sat there panting and looked over. She was given an interesting sight. Erza was lying on Natsu's legs sucking on his dick and Mirajane was sitting on Natsu's face as she moaned aloud and was eaten.

'A monster in bed,' Ultear thought to herself as she watched Natsu be pleasured by one of his wife's and he pleasured the other. 'No, he's a fucking god.' Ultear then thought over the memory of Erza warning her that Natsu was a monster in bed. Truth be told, it truly was true.

"Oh…" Mirajane moaned as she felt each wet lick done by Natsu's tongue. Her mind was in bliss and her body was in heaven. She loved every time she got to have fun to with her husband, it was always a great time and felt great to relax.

"Hey.." Erza whispered with a smile as she began to push her head away from Natsu's erection and her eyes met Mirajane's. She quickly gave her a smile and began to hover her body over Natsu's. At the moment, her sex was lined up above Natsu's pelvis, and she knew what her body was about to feel.

Pleasure. Out of the world pleasure that made her feel like she was coasting through the stars high in the sky. As If her mind was let free and that there were no worries in the world. Her body knew and loved it.

Erza opened her mouth to let out a moan as her sex felt Natsu's tip began to let it inside of her but she was silenced by another pair of lips; Mirajane's. She felt her tongue instantly dart out and twist against Mirajane's. Even though it was odd to be kissing Mirajane, she still liked it. She was her best friend and her husband's second wife.

"Mmm.." Mirajane moaned out as she heard Natsu began to grunt. A small pattering sound was echoed through the room as skin began to hit skin. Her eyes were closed as Natsu continued to dive into her and her tongue played with Erza's.

Erza was the same way. She was moaning as she made out with Mirajane but was having a little but more fun. As she slowly bounced on Natsu's erection that easily slid into her tight sex, she had one hand grabbing Mirajane's left breast, and her other hand was on Natsu's chest holding herself still. As her left hand held Mirajane's breast she squeezed it and played with Mirajane's hard nipple. She could hear the moans coming out of her.

Ultear's stayed wide as the sight she was seeing. A scene out of a smut novel. Erza was taking Natsu's erection into her sex and Mirajane sat there with Natsu's tongue diving in and out of her. Both women were basically on top of Natsu as they made out.

"Fuck.." Mirajane moaned aloud. Every time his tongue grazed and licked her sex her body grew hotter. She now so badly wanted to be the one riding Natsu but knew Erza was having her turn. This is one of the small bad things about sharing one man. During sex... there's sometimes a line. 'Luckily I shouldn't have to wait long.' Mirajane thought to herself as she smiled and looked at Erza's face. Since she stopped the kiss, Erza was riding Natsu, and had a pervert smiled on her face. It meant she wasn't going to be lasting much longer.

"Erza.. I wonder. How much longer can you last?" Mirajane asked aloud as the demon inside of her woke up. She ran her smooth hand up Erza's stomach with its small bump till it got to her breast. There she quickly grabbed her breast and held it in her hand. The other breast was bouncing up and down as she rode Natsu and pleasure was coursing through her body.

"Don't you dar-." Erza began to say as she instantly opened her eyes but was too late. During their first year of marriage Mirajane had found her weakness. Her breasts was extremely sensitive during sex. Erza moaned loudly as felt Mirajane's hand squeeze her breasts and rub her hardened nipple. Her sex clamped down around Natsu's erection from the pleasure being sent through every nook and cranny of her body.

Natsu's hip bolted up as he stopped licking Mirajane's sex and grunted. Quickly as ever his body reacted from the squeezing and he couldn't hold back.

A warm feeling was sent through her core as she moaned as she began to lean back. She froze there moaning and screaming in bliss. She already knew what was happening; she was cumming with her lover. "That's.. one way.. to go." Erza giggled as she fell back on the bed. As she did Natsu's erection was pulled out of her and his cum quickly began to spill out of her.

"Seems your last." Natsu announced as he looked over at Mirajane who was waiting right next to him. He watched as Mirajane's blue eyes began to scan him down like a hawk and quickly smiled. "Because you are last.. which way would you like it?" Natsu asked he waited for her answer.

"You already know that answer.." Mirajane replied as she crawled up to him and met him with her warm red lips. As soon as they connected, Natsu began to make out with her, and wrap his arms around her body. Mirajane's large breasts pressed between her body and Natsu's muscular chest as they leaned over.

Once they were both lying down Natsu reaction over and lifted Mirajane's leg up. He got into his position and waited. "Who would of thought.. you were just a romance lover." Natsu whispered as he caught his breath back from the kiss and looked into Mirajane's eyes.

"Same.. but I just love when you make love to me." Mirajane giggled and reconnected her lips with Natsu's as she felt Natsu begin to push into her. Slowly Natsu's gave small thrusts into her as his pelvis slowly slid in and out of her.

Both Mirajane and Natsu laid there on their side as they made love to each other. Each girl Natsu had been with, he had quickly learned had something they loved and became during sex. Erza loved being dominated during sex and acted quite weak because it meant her lover could take more control. Mirajane loved going slow and liked foreplay.

"Slow and steady wins the race.." Erza laughed slightly as she opened her eyes. Her brown eyes looked over to the side of the bed and saw Natsu's erection slowly sliding in and out of Mirajane's sex. She had long figured out what Mirajane loved and learned she was quite the opposite of herself. She watched as both Natsu and Mirajane moaned as they continued to go at it.

Mirajane moaned again and again. The pleasure of Natsu connecting with her always made her body feel as if it was in heaven. It was if she was the queen of the world and it was on a plate in front of her. Each thrust into her, each bounce of her breast sliding against Natsu's chiseled chest, and each time his tongue played with her own; it was amazing.

The warm soft velvet walls wrapping around his strong veiny erection. Blissful pleasure.. that was all. His mind wanting to go crazy and thrust into her faster. Every time he stopped for a breath he was able to quickly look down and watch Mirajane's large breasts slightly bouncing. It would only make him harder and want to fuck her even more.

'I'm still sensitive.. stop!' Ultear yelled inside of her head. Her eyes were glued to the bottom half of Mirajane. Even though she could only see her back and ass, she was still able to see Natsu sliding in and out of her. She was also able to hear the moans coming from Mirajane as her own hand slid down past her stomach to her own sex. As soon as her finger found her sex, her body froze. She was still quite sensitive and her finger was able to just brush the cum that still lingered.

"Mmm.." Mirajane moaned again as she began to feel Natsu pressing on her more. She felt Natsu quickly sliding fully out of her and then begin to move her. She was moved and now was laying with her back against the soft bed. Her head was on the fluffy pillow as Natsu gave her a handsome smile. After Natsu began to push her legs up until her knees were against her stomach. "I see.." Mirajane whispered as she stared at Natsu and watched as he began to line himself back up again.

Natsu couldn't help but continue smiling as he heard Mirajane's words. He hadn't even told her what he was doing, yet she knew almost instantly. He nodded at her once and began to push his erection into Mirajane's fully exposed sex. With her knees against her stomach and his hands on her thighs holding them there he had all the access he wanted to her. He could easily reach to her womb and back if he wanted to.

"Fuck.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu push into her and quickly filling her up as if it was nothing. There.. there it was again. The bliss pleasure returned to her body and she began to moan aloud. Now only three people knew this soft voice that was escaping her mouth. Natsu her lover, Erza her best friend, and Ultear her husband's new girlfriend. Her voice was soft, sweet, yet almost slutty. It would make any man get a boner if they would hear it, but only one man has.

'Oh fuck, really?' Natsu thought to himself as soon as he heard her voice. The voice of an angel, the voice that only made him want to pound into her even more. The voice that made him want to fill her up asap.

"And there goes Natsu.." Erza laughed aloud as she watched. Her eyes began to shine as she watched Natsu get Mirajane into a very interesting position. A position that would allow him to reach fully into her. She laughed slightly as she heard the remarkable voice that escaped from Mirajane, Natsu had gotten it right, and found a good spot.

Her breasts were bouncing back and forth as he repeatedly slammed into her. His veiny erection fully slid out of her sweet sex and then faster than the eye could see, he pushed it back in. Over and over pleasure was shared between them and they both loved each sound that escaped from their mouths. Pleasure beyond disbelief.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned aloud her lovers name as she felt her body begin to shake and become tight. The tightness was sent through her body as her hands gripped the sheet below her and squeezed it. Her sex began to tighten around Natsu's pelvis, but Natsu continued, and his grunts grew louder.

"Hey.." Natsu moaned aloud as he began to rub both his hands down Mirajane's thighs. He could feel something swelling and wanting to break free. The tightness was making him practically go insane and wanting to fill her up. "Oh.." Natsu grunted as he closed his eyes and looked up at the revealing. He wanted to keep thrusting but after each thrust Mirajane's sex grew tighter around him.

Natsu's thrust began to grow short and small, but the pleasure still coursed there body, and made them moan even louder. At any time.. at any time they would be coming together. Each thrust was smaller, quicker, and the pressure grew.

"Mira!" Natsu yelled out suddenly as his eyes darted open and he stared down at into Mirajane's baby blue eyes. Instantly the sight of her face made him push off the edge and release all he could. Pulse after pulse of just grunting and holding himself in her, he still tried. He tried to stay as long as he could, but he grew so sentive and pulled out.

"Eh?" Mirajane moaned slightly in confusion. She could feel the warmth spreading through her core and womb, but that wasn't what set her up. As soon as she heard the pop of Natsu pulling out of her, she went over.

"Natsu!" Mirajane suddenly screamed as her legs instantly snapped together and she pulled on the white sheets. Natsu's milky white cum that had just began to leak out of her was suddenly squished together between her thighs and her mind was in bliss. She moaned in happiness as she let her legs fall against the bed and she arched up her back.

Once it began to calm down she dropped her herself back onto the bed and slightly opened her legs. A second later Natsu's juice began to slide out of her and she quickly moved her finger to it. "Mmm.." Mirajane moaned aloud as she put her finger into Natsu's cum and brought it up to her mouth.

"Ok… im done." Natsu sighed in happiness. He was sweaty, he was tired, and most of all he was happy. His wives and Ultear were all smiling. He could easily see the cute adorable smile on each of their faces and made him feel good that he could make them smile that way.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower." Natsu then announced aloud as he got up off the bed and began to walk on the dark wood floor. He quickly crossed the room and grabbed a pile of clothes before he looked back. His wives and Ultear all had their eyes closed, they were all three out cold once again. Natsu turned back around and walked towards the bathroom to prepare himself for the day.

* * *

"A good workout, now time to see how bad things are at the guild." Natsu sighed with a slight laugh as he left his home. The city around him; Magnolia, was already buzzing. People were walking down the stores, heading to work, and beginning there morning off. As he walked by people waved to him and said hello.

As he began to walk, he wore his new regular outfit. His white wizard saints cloak was draped over his shoulders as he walked, his black sleeveless shirt was tight around his muscular chest, his black jeans were covering all of his legs, and today he wore a pair of brown sandals.

Already in the direction he was heading he could see the looming tall building of Fairy Tail standing high above the ground. Each symbol still was on the flags flapping in the wings and the wooden structure of Fairy Tail stood there strong. It was a symbol of how strong there family was. Fairy Tail was unbeatable.

Natsu continued down the gray stone pathway as he passed a small blue river. The river was slowly moving as usual as he crossed the bridge over it and continued on to Fairy Tail. But.. suddenly the wind began to blow just slightly.

'The smell of fall… and bombs?' Natsu sniffed as he pushed his nose into the air and smelled. He quickly was given the scent of fall but with a smell of something familiar; bombs.

'This smell, is he around?' Natsu thought to himself as he grew serious and continued to walk. If that man was following or watching him, he needed to act normal. He needed to also figure out what to do. If he was to do battle now, the city would be in ruins, and citizens would die.

As Natsu walked closer and closer to the building of Fairy Tail, he knew he needed to act sooner rather than later. Luckily for him.. a presence was felt running at him as he passed a dark alleyway.

"DIE!"

"Got you.." Natsu replied in an instant as he watched the eyes of the man in front of him panic without disbelief. "**Fire..**" Natsu whispered he gave the man a smirk and disappeared into a deep red fire.

* * *

"Jackal.." Natsu announced as he stood there waiting.

Now.. they both stood nowhere. Well, they did but the place was just a simple waist land. This grayish yellowish waist land that almost was a desert was a few miles away from Magnolia. This was only done so the town couldn't get hurt or someone wouldn't get injured.

"Heh.. guess you know I was coming for you." Jackal sighed as he stood there waiting for the first second Natsu would drop his guard. From his razor sharp teeth, his brown haired with two wolf like ears popping out, and his black eyes staring into Natsu's soul, he was ready. Around his neck was a back scarf, he had no shirt on, but the Tararus symbol on his right pectoral. Around his waist was a shirt tied by its sleeves and his shorts were black that reached down to his ankle. He wore no shoes, as his feet were claws.

"Smelled you.." Natsu replied back with a regular tone vice. This time.. this fight wasn't going to go down like it did the first time. This time, he was going all out right away. Jackal was about to feel what happens when you truly fight Natsu Dragneel, he was about to feel the training he had gone under over the years.

"Want to know why I'm here?" Jackal asked as he tried to distract Natsu, he was waiting. He already knew Natsu was strong, but he still wanted an easy way out. He wanted to behead him as fast as he could so he could quickly move onto his next target; Makarov Dreyar.

"Tell me later, let me just beat the shit out of you." Natsu replied as he began to smile and his hand lit on fire. But it didn't stop there. "**Fairy Fire!**" Natsu yelled as the fire burned stronger and became white.

The first fight of the Tartarus arc was about to begin!

* * *

Uh… hi. I over did it.. Didn't i? Yeah.. you know.. 6k+ words of this chapter is just the lemon, woops. Was it at least good?

Well to say the least.. the Tartarus arc is now on it ways. This Is the last fluff youll see for a bit, and the back story of Natsu and Zeref was revealed. Even brought Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane closer. ;)

Im so far loving this and can't wait to start the next chapter.. but need to work on my other story next. After ill work on this again. Sorry about the slow updated, they'll become faster in December when im done for the semester at College.

Wel.. Thanks for reading and quick update.. I made a story for Halloween. It's called A Spooky Halloween and it's a Natsu x Mirajane story that's revolves around there daughters first Halloween.

Well.. thanks for reading!

-ValinNight


	15. Chapter 15 - Jackal and Preparing

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 15 - Jackal and Preparing

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"Heh.. you were lucky the first time you defeated me. But this time. Things are different!" Jackal madly laughed as he stood there in a fighting stance. Now there was a fire in his stomach and it was roaring like a cheetah. His blood was boiling and he was wanting this fight now. This also meant this was going to take longer than expected. But oh well.

"Yeah.. your right. This fight will be different.. things are different." Natsu laughed as he gave Jackal a small smirk. Slowly the wind around them in the dessert they were in began to blow and with it Natsu's wizard Saint Jacket fell to the sand beneath them.

The white fire rolling on his hands and up his wrists was still burning. Natsu's licked his lips and stood there ready. The first person to move would set the fight off. His heart was beating fast, his mind was prepared, and he knew what he had to do.

Natsu was ready for anything. To take Jackal down was what he needed to do and that was what he was going to accomplish. Taking down jackal was necessary. But not just that, he was going to eliminate him and get him out of the question to make sure he wouldn't ever come back.

Natsu's white Fairy Fire continued to burn and crackle. This was his magic, this is what he had been using since the Tenrou group disappeared, the magic he learned while they were gone, and this was the magic he would use to protect his family.

**Crack. **

It began. A cracking motion began under Jackal's feet as the ground under him suddenly exploded and Natsu watched as Jackal pushed off straight at Natsu in the air. He was soaring through the air and had his hand out aiming at Natsu's head. Natsu watching as he soared straight at him and smiled.

"To slow.." Natsu whispered and moved his head to the side an inch. He heard the loud wind pass him and watched as Jackal landed on his feet once more staring at Natsu. Both were back in a stalemate. Both were ready to pounce again.

The wind yet again blew and both of their scarves around there necks blew. Jackals's black scarf and Natsu's white scarf. Both flapped back in the air as the dessert's sun continued to rise high into morning cool air.

'Heh.. couldn't even mark him. This is weird though.. he's acting way different from when I first fought him.' Jackal thought to himself as he tryed to think of a plan to attack Natsu. So far.. none. He was first trying to measure his magic and ability.

"**Fairy Fire**.." Natsu whispered as he raised his left hand to his eye level and it pulsed like crazy. His white hot flames began to drip down as the fire died as soon as it hit the ground.

**Crackle.**

Astonished could be the word you used of what Jackal was thinking that second. He was gone. The man in front of him was suddenly gone. Where the hell could he have gone?!

"**Fairy Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu screamed as he appeared above Jackal. Speed beyond the eye could see was how fast Natsu got above him. Play time was over.

Jackal grunted as he pushed off with his left foot and just barely got out of Natsu's attack. He stood there a few feet back waiting for another attack and figuring things out. The man he was fighting had been apparently holding back the first time.. now he was facing a monster. A monster that was pissed, a monster that was going to keep his family safe.

"**Landmine Curse!**" Jackal yelled as he began fighting back. Silly.. Natsu was standing in the exact place he was just at.. his curse was perfect because of this. Whoever and wherever he touches becomes a target.. with that target he can make that item or person explode sky high.

**Boom!**

"I'm a fire dragon slayer.." Natsu muttered as the dust slowly blew away. As it did Jackal noticed that Natsu didn't even have to move.. he was unharmed.

'You're kidding me right?' Jackal thought in astonishment. His curse had no effect.. it litterly couldn't hit him. He stood there for a few more seconds waiting and trying to put together a plan. In front of him was Natsu Dragneel.. they were fighting out in a dessert away from anyone In the hot sun. Of course the heat didn't bother both of them, there were no people to use as hostage, and he still had no plan. Things weren't working out.. anything that was left.. was crumbling fast.

"**Fairy Fire Dragon Fist!**" Natsu yelled as he pushed off the yellowish sand with all the muscle he could. His fist appeared right in front of Jackal's face as it was lit with white fire.

**Boom!** "GAHH!" Jackal screamed in agony as Natsu's fist connected with his face in a flash. Jackal was launched back as he bounced on the sand and kept on going. This man.. no monster, wasn't playing around. 'So I shouldn't be either!' Jackal thougt as he brought his legs above his head that was lying on the sand and swung them up. He was now back on his feet and quickly got into a fighting stance.

His heart was beating fast, his head was throbbing, and his eyes were focused solely on Jackal. This was the demon from Tartarus, Jackal. A demon that didn't mind killing people, a demon that tried to hurt his future family. He had been waiting ages to get back at him.. and now it was that time. Now.. he could show the world all he had trained for. His magic was strong enough.. he could do it.

"Let's see who's got better wings.. a demon or a dragon?!" Jackal yelled as the sand under him exploded and he was launched in the air. His lips turned into a demonic grin as he saw Natsu launch himself up into air with his white flames. Now both of them were in the air.

"**Fairy Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!**" Natsu yelled as he arrived at Jackal. Instantly he began to spin around and around as his white fire pulsing around his hand turned into a claw. He swung it at Jackal as the flames sprung out from his fiery claw and all of the flames were directed at Jackal.

"**Exploding Spiral!**" Jackal yelled out as he looked straight at Natsu and watched the rippling hot white flames begin to go at him. Jackal brought his arm backwards behind his shoulder and then swung it in a line at Natsu.

**_Boom! Bang! Crack! _**Like in a straight line a huge exposition ripped apart Natsu's attack and the new attack went straight at Natsu.

"**Fairy Fire Bubble!**" Natsu gasped quickly as he saw the line of exposition come straight at him. He quickly wrapped all his white flame around him and used it as a protective shield. Natsu was then blasted back down towards the ground.

**_Boom! _**Natsu landed on his back as he grunted in pain. He knew he wasn't the best at fighting in midair.. but he wasn't ready for the attack. Luckily for him he was able to use his flames to take out the brunt of Jackal's attack against him but he still took the force of it. All around him were now were holes throughout the sand. The fight was already reshaping the desert that they both stood in.

"Nice.." Natsu muttered with a small chuckle. That strike had actually gave him a surprise. It reminded him that he wasn't unstoppable. He might be strong.. but he needed to remember that he wasn't the only strong person in this country and world. Natsu got back onto his feet and got into a squatting position. There he began to charge up his flames.

'What's he doing?' Jackal thought to himself as he landed on the sand. He stood there in front of Natsu as the wind blew his brown hair back. He was curious and he was afraid as well. In front of him he could see the white fire pulsating from every part of himself. All the white hot smothering fire was going straight to his hands were he had them into a fist.

As his fire blazed its heat went to his hand Natsu waited there. It was almost perfect and Jackal was a fool. If he was smart he would have attacked him and stopped this attack, but it was far too late. "**Fairy..**" Natsu begun to say as two white lights pulsed from his fists. "**Fire..**" Natsu continued as the white lights turned into two balls. "**Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu screamed as in two seconds flat they turned into balls of flames that were taller them himself. The balls of fire power were sent straight up into the air as he pushed them away from him.

"Are you stupid or something? Do you think I was just going to stand there and wait for your attack?" Jackal asked as he once again pushed off towards Natsu with a shit eating grin.

"No.. but I knew you would go straight at me." Natsu laughed as he saw the terror in Jackal's black demon eyes. He could see in that one second of time how scared he was.

**_Boom!_** Beyond powerful.. beyond insanity. As Jackal arrived at Natsu, Natsu caught his previous attack that was still in the air and slammed them both straight into Jackal. Jackal had nowhere to dodge to. There was sand beneath him, Natsu in front, and his attacks on all sides. All he could do is hope to live.

**_Spurt. _**A drop of blood came rolling out his mouth. As he leaned his head up he found Natsu standing above him and Natsu's fist. "GAH!" Jackal screamed in pain as another punch of Natsu sent his head straight into the packed sand. 'Fuck.. he really did hold back on our first fight.' Jackal thought to himself as he coughed. He then rolled to the side and dodged Natsu's next attack. There was no way.. no way he was going to be finished by that man.

"Jackal." Jackal looked to the side and saw Natsu's foot as he was sent 10 meters away. Time froze there.. sand was flying around himself, blood was coming out his mouth, and he was being beaten senseless. He had no time to recover.. no time to fight back. All he was far able to do was be on the defense side and be backed into a tight corner. Every minute.. he was being backed more and now he had just arrived at the wall. There was no room to go back anymore. All he could do was fight back or die.

* * *

**_Boom! Boom. Boom! _**The explosions were heard throughout the city of Magnolia. People were scared. They were worried. They were able to hear it so clearly.. yet they could only see the blasts of a fight in the distance.

"Natsu.. so that's why you've gone off so early." Ultear whispered. She stood there on a roof in Magnolia and she was using her crystal orb to watch Natsu's fight with Jackal. Now she wore a black kimono that hugged her body nicely. It squeezed her breasts and showed off her cleavage as the dress went only half way down her thighs. Her purplish blackish hair was down her back as the wind kept it there.

"Natsu found someone.. didn't he?" Mirajane asked as she landed next to Ultear. As her eyes landed on Mirajane she was able to finish watching Mirajane turn back into her human form. It seems Mirajane had used her takeover to get where she was standing. That of course.. was on a random roof in Magnolia.

"Yes.. it seems it's that demon he fought during the Grand Magic Games." Ultear sighed. She had been standing there watching Natsu's fight with her orb. She then looked over and was quite surprised. Mirajane wasn't in her normal dress she wore on most days. A yellow dress that was tight around her cleavage and that went all the way up to her neck. The dress also went all of the way to the floor and showed off her silky smooth thigh. Across the yellow dress were black streaks of lines that ran across it and was on the edge of the dress. But the most interesting part for her.. was the growing bump on her stomach.

"Do you like?" Mirajane giggled as she quickly did a spin and showed the dress off to Ultear. When she had looked up at her she had seen her eyes looking over her new dress she was wearing. Her cheeks went instantly a tad pink over a blush as she finished her twirl and still saw Ultear looking at her.

"I do.. it suits you very well.." Ultear giggled as well and looked back at the orb just in time for another attack.

**Boom! **Another massive explosion happened far out in the desert as the it tore it apart. The fight was still red steaming hot and still under way.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered as she looked over the horizon and saw the clouds of black smoke. Her heart was telling herself to go over there and stand by his side. But she also knew.. that was the wrong decision as it would lead to Natsu's downfall.

"Natsu… don't do anything stupid." Ultear whispered as she closed her eyes and gave a small prayer to her lover. She wanted to see him again.

* * *

"Your pesky you know that right?" Natsu announced with a smile crossing his red lips. Blood was slowly running down his nose, across his lips, and pooling on his chin. Natsu then wiped the blood away and summoned his white flames one again.

"Pesky.. brat.. those flames are very annoying." Jackal announced as he watched Natsu carefully. He wasn't going to make the same mistake and try to do something stupid. This monster in front of him was real.. and one mess up could mean his life. He wasn't going to do anything to crazy.. only enough to kill the monster.

"Of course they are.. to you. There flames by the fairies. The exact opposites of demons.. and there a nice weakness to you all." Natsu snickered softly as his black warm eyes watched. He waiting for Jackal to let his guard down. 'Luckily he's a fast learner I guess..' Natsu sighed to himself as he saw no opening.

"The flames of the fire dragon.." Natsu then decided to chant. "The flames on the fairies.." Natsu continued as his left hand's fire turned red with a bright shine. His right hand began to glow white as two balls of colored flames rose from his hands. A ball of fire on each hand. "Bring them together.." Natsu finally announced and then disappeared out of thin air.

'Shit! Where'd he go?' Jackal thought to himself. He waited a second and didn't see him reappear so he quickly begun to move to make himself a harder target to hit.

"**Fire Dragon and Fairy Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu screamed as he appeared in front of Jackal and brought them together. As the balls of fire collided it founds it target; Jackal and smashed him in-between them as they both sent off a massive expositions around them both.

All around was pure heat flames. Nothing was left untouched as even the sand was charred and some of it was even destroyed. All they could do was wait as the smoke rose up into the sky as it began to clear.

"I'm impressed.." Natsu sighed with a small chuckle as he stood there with his right leg back and front foot ahead of him. Both of his hands were up in front of his face as he waited for Jackal in his fighting stance.

"Guh.." Jackcal muttered as he heavily breathed. His chest was going in and out fast and his heart was racing like a cheetah. Blood was oozing out of a large scrape on his head and he was holding his left hand as he hung down not be able to move it. 'What am I supposed to do..?' Jackal thought as he stood there thinking. He had no plan like earlier, he was now injured heavily, and knew at this rate.. he would lose.

"Why?" Natsu asked as he waited. His opponent was now hurt and he had almost guaranteed his victory now. Yes he had scratches and blood running down his body.. but it was worth it.

"Why?" Jackal repeated as he became confused over the question Natsu had asked him.

"Yes.. why? Why are you killing the wizard saints and the magic council? What is Tartarus's plan?" Natsu asked he stood there waited for an answer. The wind began to blow as he finished removing the smoke from the attacks and it slowly picked up the yellow sand as it went.

"Heh.. im not stupid. I would rather die than tell you those things." Jackal answered Natsu with disgust. He wouldn't ever tell anyone that answer, only the Tartarus members know that reason.

"I see.. then what of Jellal?" Natsu asked another question that was still running through his mind since the day he betrayed him.

"Hmm.. sheesh he let you see his identity as he failed his job I see." Jackal sighed with a small laugh. He already knew that was all the answers he wanted.

"I see.. Jellal is working with Tartarus.. that's good to know." Natsu sighed as some relief fell over him. Know he knew who Jellal was working for.. and what to think of him. "Jackal.. I do believe it's time to end this." Natsu then announced as his white flames wrapped around his fists began to surge once more.

"Your right… **Etherious Form.**" Jackal screamed out suddenly as he exploded. Dust stayed all around him as the explosion finished. Slowly as the dust settled and moved away.. Natsu could see what happened.

Brown fur on every part of him.. his shirt ripped to shreds and his face like a wolf. You could see every sharp white tooth in his mouth as his pink tongue laid out and could see what had happened to him. Jackal had turned into a different form.. a form that resembled a human wolf. From the long brown ears, the black nose snout, and his massive arms with a claw at the end of each.. this was Jackal's real form.

"Heh!" Natsu grunted as suddenly Jackal appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye. Natsu then quickly used his arms to block Jackal's first attack of his paws trying to grip him. Luckily Natsu was still fast and strong as he blocked each strike of Jackal's with his own hands.

'Hems faster.. stronger.. and better..' Natsu thought to himself as he went on the defensive side against the large wolf demon. First thing Natsu needed to know was what his abilities in this form was and how to fight back against it. 'My punches aren't very effective either.' Natsu continued as he watched Jackal. Natsu had quickly used his fiery white fist and slammed it into Jackal. But sadly it only moved him a foot and looked as if it had barely done anything to him.

"Don't worry.. you won't last long to see what happened when I use my strongest attack." Jackal protested as he appeared behind Natsu and towered over him as he looked down.

Natsu instantly looked up in shock as he pushed off away from Jackal. He quickly got out of his grasp and away from him to make sure he was safe.

'This might actually be fun..' Natsu laughed to himself as he watched Jackal once again. In front of him was Jackal was pushing off towards him with all his might. Dust filled with sand was being pushed up off the ground behind Jackal as he went full throttle at him.

**Boom! Boom! **As Jackal got up to Natsu and begun to throw punches at him, they all began to explode. Every time Jackal's fist connected with Natsu's hand or elbow both of them were pushed back slightly by an explosion. Of course neither of them were affected and both continued on with the fight.

Each throttling punch slammed into his arm as he blocked each one. Not a second was spared before the next punch came at him. His face didn't change, his smile never dropped, and his eyes never lost its target. Whether he liked it or not.. Natsu still had Jackcal on the ropes. Jackal still couldn't get through to Natsu's defense and take him out.

'How? Had something happen, was he truly this strong before?!' Jackal thought as he pushed every ounce of strength he had into his punches. After each explosion was off and the smoke cleared he once again saw him. He went for another punch and could only hope that this time he would get though.

Something was way off.. a monster this strong. Their first battle was even… now why was it now so one sided?

"**That's it!**" Jackal screamed as he pushed back away from Natsu with a yell. His patience had grown slim as he couldn't do anything. "**If you won't be taken down this way.. I'll take you to hell with me!**" Jackal screamed over frustration as he suddenly once again launched forward at Natsu. His fur flew back with his brown large wolf ears.. Jackal was now running straight at Natsu with his arms out trying to grab him.

"Patience is a virtue." Natsu sighed as he left his combat stance of blocking Jackal and let him grab hold of him. "I'm a fire dragon slayer.. and your curse is bombs.. you can't kill me with your curse." Natsu stated aloud as Jackal held Natsu in his meaty arms and prepared for his ultimate attack.

"Heh! Will see!" Jackal yelled over laughter with his tough voice. "**BOMB!**" Jackal suddenly screamed as a massive circle appeared beneath them. The circle was very simple with black lines. But suddenly it took effect as the inside of the circle that laid on the ground began to glow bright red.

"My name is Jackal.. if you do live.. then remember that in hell as the name of the man that massacred the entire Magic Council." Jackal told Natsu as the bright light continued.

Suddenly the world.. grew quiet. No sounds of sand being moved by the wind. No sounds of animal.. people.. anything. Everything couldn't be heard.. and that was when it happened.

**BOOM! **An explosion so high that it reached passed the white clouds rolling by. Red, orange, and different colors were all mixed in as it tore apart everything beneath it. Nothing in that area was left unscratched. The sand was even burnt like the few plants that were able to survive there.

From every direction it could be seen.. the massive explosion wiping out everything that it went over.

Now.. a simple large hole was left where Natsu's and Jackal's fight once took place. The yellowish sand simply poured down as it tried to refill the hole it couldn't.

"Like I said.. you can't kill a fire dragon slayer with that." Natsu sighed as he looked around. Natsu had survived.. now he stood there in the middle of the large hole that Jackal left. Every direction he looked there was sand falling and the smoke rising up high.

Jackal… was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.. most likely the massive explosion had ripped his body apart. It was quite funny though. His curse was to make explosions anywhere he touched.. but at the end, that's what took his life.

"Well.. better start walking." Natsu sighed with a small chuckle. He looked over to the right and saw the walls of Magnolia. The town was quite lively as this time of day, the sun had now fully risen high into the sky, and most of the town's people would also be wanting to know what had been happening with all the explosions.

* * *

"So the fight has ended.." Erza announced as she waited for her husband's return. She stood there on the top balcony watching everyone in the Fairy Tail guild hall. She was leaned over with both of her arms resting on the smooth wooden railing as she kept things running. Erza like everyone else were all wondering what was happening with all the explosions and booming sounds happening outside of Magnolia. Erza had quickly made them stop talking about it as soon as she announced that it was Natsu.

How did she know? Simple.. by the waves of magic from that direction. There was only one fire dragon slayer she knew.. her husband; Natsu. Whenever he had used his magic she could always feel the warmth from wherever he was, it was a trait that she always loved.

"You want to fight metal head?!"

"Beat it stripper!"

"Gray.. Gajeel.." Erza begun to say with a soft yet firm voice. Today.. was different. She could feel it. The wind was going a different direction then it normally did, the atmosphere was different, and how few jobs were coming in was different. She wasn't in the mood to hear any fighting, all she wanted was peace as she tried to figure things out.

So.. Erza stood there in her classic blue skirt, black knee high boots, white blouse, and red hair running down her back. She no longer wore her heavy chest piece as slowly by surely the bump in her stomach continued to grow. Erza then sighed as people stopped fighting but her eagerness then rose as she saw the guild halls door open and the yellow shine began to pour in.

"Well that was a nice wake up.." Natsu sighed as he walked inside. His white wizard saints jacket was long gone. His pants had been torn to pieces and his shirt barely remained. The only thing untouched was a pure white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Natsu.." Erza whispered as she left where she was leaning against the railing and quickly began to run down the stairs with her feet tapping the stairs as she ran down. As soon as she arrived at Natsu she quickly brought him into a firm hug. "I knew you'd win." Erza whispered in his ear.

"Of course I would.." Natsu whispered back with a smile as quickly leaned down slightly and captured her lips with his own. As soon as their lips met they both could feel the heat between them and the relief in the heart.

**Cough. **

"I love you to Mira." Natsu quickly announced as he stopped his kiss and turned around to see Mirajane standing behind him waiting.

"And here I thought you forgot me." Mirajane giggled as she quickly captured Natsu's lips as well.

"Lucky guy.." Macao sighed once again as he sat there on a bench with Wakaba, Gildarts, and Master Makarov who were all also drinking beer and relaxing.

"Tell me about it.." Wakaba sighed and quickly agreed with a puff of smoke leaving his lips.

"Well.. I'm real quick going to go home for a bit so I can go get changed and cleaned up." Natsu announced as he gave his wives a quick smile and began his walk home.

"Aright be back soon!" Erza called after Natsu begun leaving and after that Erza went back to maintaining Fairy Tail.

* * *

"You know.. you're my lover now and my wives have accepted you." Natsu announced aloud as he walked along the streets of Magnolia. He was on his way home to get cleaned up and changed when a certain women smell passed his nose. Instantly he could sense and smell another person was following him. So in return he talked aloud to let her know.

Ultear sighed as she heard the words. So quickly.. so easily she was uncovered. "I guess so.." Ultear replied with a small smile crossing her lips. As soon as Ultear revealed herself she let Natsu see what she was wearing; a dark black cloak around her body to keep herself concealed. Her normal purplish blackish hair was down like normal and her magic orb was nowhere to be seen.

**Slap!**

"Oww!" Natsu yelped in surprise as soon as another woman appeared. She had pink hair and before he knew she had gone up to him and given him a slap across his cheek. As soon as the slap was finished Natsu could feel the slight burn on it and knew it was most likely going red.

"You sleep with Ultear, but not me?!" Meredy yelled at Natsu. Unfair was the only word on her mind. She had been almost the same with Ultear of how horny she had been. She had been as horny as Ultear had been. Now when she was able to finally get relief with the man she had fallen for, she had found out that he had done it with his wives and Ultear, and they didn't even invite her.

"Well it's not like it's my fault. I don't just choose when I'm going to sleep with someone." Natsu replied as he continued walking home with Ultear and now Meredy.

"Meany, meany, meany!" Meredy yelled as she repeatedly hit Natsu's bicep with her fist. She was horny and mad, not two very good emotions to mess with.

"Meredy.. calm down." Ultear slightly laughed as she watched things play out. She was quite impressed of the girl that she once thought as a daughter was now going this far. Normally Meredy was quite shy.

"Alright, alright, I'll make it up to you soon." Natsu quickly replied to Meredy to get her calm down and stop hitting his body. Even though Meredy wasn't really hitting him hard.. he had to remember he was quite exhausted from his fight with Jackal and knew his body was quite weak at the moment. So Meredy's small hits actually was hurting more than he had thought.

"Good… how about tonight?" Meredy suggested with a small perverted smile crossing her lips. She quickly begun to skip along next to Natsu as she had already known she had won.

"Sure." Natsu laughed once more as he turned right and quickly walked to the front door of his home. Once he got there he opened the wooden door of his home and went inside to quickly change.

* * *

His hard tones abs, the two new scars that were now forever on his chest and abs, and how he looked in front of her. Ultear like Meredy stood there with their mouths agape as their cheeks were pink. There in front of them was a changing Natsu.

From Natsu stripping off his ruined clothing to him showing everyone his muscles. His back, his abs, his legs, and entire body was toned and it could make any women blush madly.

"God.. I wish I could have him take me right here and now.." Ultear whispered under her breath as she watched Natsu changed. A stream of blood begun flowing out of her nose as soon as Natsu took his last people of clothing off and her eyes instantly caught his meat between his legs. Ultear quickly licked her lips as her mind went into bliss just thinking about it.

"You already did this morning.." Meredy replied back and she made her friend remember what she had done that morning with him. Meredy was also stuck in that trance as well. The man in front of her.. he was greater than a god.

"Want to join?" Natsu asked as he looked back before he walked over to jump into the shower. Natsu asked both girls if they want to take a shower with him. The only reason why he asked was because of the arousal smell he was getting from both of them.

"Uh.. no thanks, will stay here and wait." Ultear replied as she watched Natsu nod and turn around to walk into the shower. As soon as Natsu was gone and Meredy was about to speak, Ultear grabbed her by her hand and begun to run out of the room.

"Huh, where are we going?!" Meredy yelped in surprise of Ultear pulling her out of the master bedroom and down the door wood floor hall way.

"To grab clothing, if we're going to be with Natsu for the rest of the day then we need to look good or some other girls are going to get him!" Ultear yelled back as she stopped at the end of the hallway and pulled open the door. As soon as the white door was open she ran inside with Meredy.

Inside was pure vanilla carpet and two twin size beds. There was a single window with curtains covering it and a tall dresser in the room. Once Ultear was inside she rushed over to the dresser and begun to throw clothing out of it.

Panties, bras, thongs, shirts, shorts, and other sort of clothing begun to fly everywhere as Meredy's cheeks begun to grow pink and then red. Everything Ultear was throwing out of the dresser was skimpy and tight.

"Do we really need to wear things like this around Natsu?" Meredy asked as she brought her finger to her mouth. She was quite confused as she knew Natsu really didn't care about what a women wore, he cared more about what was in their heart.

"Technically speaking.. no. But.. if you want to end up sleeping with Natsu tonight and be around him all day without his wives taking him.. then yes." Ultear explained to Meredy and continued on her search to find a hot outfit.

"I don't think I look that bad.." Meredy told Ultear as she looked down at her outfit. Yes it wasn't the best and cutest thing to wear but it was decent.

"Here! This is perfect for you!" Ultear suddenly yelled and ignored Meredy's word. In her hand was a red dress with a yellow bow around it that would be used to hold up her breasts. Around the chest area was white little humps that helped to show off her cleavage. Also in her hand was a black pair of leggings. "You can keep your earmuffs, boots, and cloak as well." Ultear explained as she showed Meredy the outfit.

Meredy stood there red as a tomato. Never in her mind had she thought of wearing something so.. risky. 'It looks as if my breasts will just pop right out.' Meredy thought in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, now go get dressed while I find something to wear myself." Ultear announced as she quickly gave Meredy the outfit and rushed her over to the door to find a place to get changed.

'Seems like I'm not being given a choice.. hopefully Natsu likes this.' Meredy thought with a sigh as she quickly found another door to go into and get dressed in the outfit Ultear had given her.

* * *

"Well hello there.." Natsu announced as he walked out of the bathroom with just a fresh pair of black pants on. His salmon hair was damp and a wet towel was thrown over his shoulder. As soon as he had opened the bathroom door… a very interesting sight was in front of him. It had seemed Meredy and Ultear had gotten changed into a new outfit. Both outfits greatly outlined their bodies and sex appeal.

Meredy's new outfit was quite daring. From the red dress with a yellow bow that went from her shoulders down to just a few inches below her sex. If a single breeze would come, everyone would be in for a sight of her panties. The bottom of her silky legs were adorned by a black pair of legging that went from half way down her thighs to her feet. Her pink hair like Natsu's was fully down but around her ears was a pair of brown earmuffs she for some reason always wore. Lastly was her normal blue cloak that she always had on her so she can be quite sneaky on jobs.

Ultear had gotten a new outfit as well. She wasn't wearing her normal battle armor nor was she wearing her favorite relaxing clothing or normal black kimono. Today she wore a white kimono.

Like Meredy's outfit had.. she as well had a yellow bow tied around her, right under her breasts with the bow end on the back. Her white kimono covered her shoulder to her full arms and only went to half her thighs. She wore her hair down like normal and a pair black heels.

"So…? How do we look?" Ultear asked as she did a quick twirl to show off her body. As she spun her kimono went up just high enough to let Natsu see Ultear's black panties.

"I hope we're not indecent for you.. I'm wearing what Ultear suggested for me to." Meredy informed Natsu shyly as she told Natsu the reasoning behind her wearing the skimpy outfit.

"Holy.. do I like? I love them.." Natsu told Ultear and Meredy as he walked over to them and admired them. The outfits were beyond sexy. He could already feel his mini me becoming a bit hard at just looking at both of the beautiful girls in front of them.

"Thank you.." Meredy whispered and blushed as she once again became nervous. She was always being nervous around Natsu as this was her first relationship and she was a nervous kind of girl.

"Hold on let me grab the rest of my clothing real quick, then we can be off to the guild." Natsu informed both girls as he gave them a quick smile. Natsu first went over to Meredy and captured her lips. Then Natsu did the same with Ultear and finished the quick kiss. Natsu went back into the bathroom and begun getting on his black sleeveless shirt and new wizard saint cloak as the last onc had been destroyed.

Meredy just stood there blushing fiercely. Again she was stunned for a second as Natsu had given her that breath taking kiss. The kiss had made her gasp as first as she hadn't been expecting it. Now.. her green eyes were watching Natsu like a hawk.

'O.. Natsu.' Ultear sighed in happiness as her lips still hummed with the warmth of meeting Natsu's. This very day wouldn't ever be forgotten. From having her first time with her lover to now getting to spend the day with him.

"You both ready?" Natsu asked as he stood there waiting and staring at both girls staring off into space.

"Huh, oh yes sorry." Ultear replied as she shook her head and quickly mentally woke herself up from thinking more about the man. Why did she have to think about him when he was just standing there in front of her?

"I call left!"

"Then I guess right is mine!"

Both girls called out an arm to hold of Natsu's while they began their short walk back to the main Fairy Tail building.

* * *

"Aye.. are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure tomcat."

As Natsu arrived back at the Fairy Tail main building and went inside while still holding both girls hands they saw the normal scene inside. Happy was still trying to hit on Carla, Lucy was talking with Levy about books, Gray and Gajeel were fighting while Sting and Rogue sat there watching. The four old men were drinking beer and watching multiple girls.

"You know.. I know that my wife's ass is hot.. but I'll give you some good advice. Stop or I'll rip your heart out." Natsu whispered to Gildarts as he let go of Ultear's and Meredy's hand. As he passed by the wooden table of where the old men where at he saw Gildarts eye's watching every movement of Mirajane's ass. His wives belonged to him.. no one else.

"Uh.. sorry." Gildarts laughed slightly to himself as he looked to the left and saw Natsu watching him carefully. Gildarts then quickly begun looking up at the roof and whistling as he drank his beer.

"Laxus.. Erza.. Jet.. Droy.. Mira.. Gildarts.. Ultear.. Meredy.. my office now." Natsu suddenly announced loud enough to make sure that every single S class wizard could here. As soon as he finished his words he began walking up the wooden stairs towards his office to wait for the S class wizards to join him.

* * *

Natsu sat there in his office thinking. He looked up on his desk and saw a picture of himself holding a sleeping Mirajane and Erza. Both had a long day so they had both curled up into chest and fallen asleep. Luckily for him someone had taken a picture of them.

'Tartarus.. we already know they're going after the ex-magic council members and wizard saints.. but why?' Natsu thought to himself. The main magic council members were already dead, now he was preparing groups to protect the others.

**Knock. Knock. **As he sat there at his desk thinking he suddenly heard a knock at his door. It seemed the people he had requested had arrived.

"Come in.." Natsu announced aloud as he stayed at his seat and leaned back a little bit when he watched everyone start to come in. First Mirajane and Erza walked in followed by Ultear, Meredy, Laxus, Gildarts, Droy, and Jet. As he watched them come in he looked at each and every single one of them. 'The S class wizards of Fairy Tail, hopefully they can complete the tasks I give them.' Natsu thought to himself as he looked at all three of them.

"So.. Master, what can we do for you?" Gildarts asked with a cheap smile on his face. But in reality he was waiting, he had already know something was going on.. but now, it had to be big. There wasn't a good reason for all the S class wizards to be in the same room.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Droy asked as he stared at Natsu who was still sitting there behind his desk leaning back.

"Tartarus is what.." Natsu announced with a sigh. "As you all know.. they're going after the ex-magic council wizards and wizard saints. We don't know why.." Natsu answered Droy as he sighed once again. It was a mess, without having the information they needed or anything, all they could do was begin protecting ex-council members. They didn't need to protect the wizards saints as they should be strong enough to fight back on their own.

"Yes.. we already know that, what can we do?" Erza asked as she looked down toward the dark oak floor. At the moment Erza only thought they could sit idle and find more information.

"Easy.. over the past years, Fairy Tail has had some good friends in the magic councils, also as you all know.. they don't like us." Natsu began to tell everyone as he looked around the room. "With that being said, if were just sitting here idle, let's do what we do best. Protect and stake out the ex-magic council members." Natsu informed every one of his plan and a bit of the past. Now was a good time to earn some points with the magic council while they found information about Tartarus, it was the best they could do.

"Alright.. so how do you want us to do then?" Laxus asked as he stood there with his large coat draping on his shoulder. He had the eye with the lightning bolt across it closed and his other eyes opened watching Natsu.

"Easy.. I have the names already." Natsu answered Laxus with a quick smile. "Michello, Belno, Yuri, Crawford Seam, and Leiji. They are the 5 ex-magic council members we will protect.. and stake out. While doing so you will try to find out what and why Tartarus is killing them for. That's your job.. and you leave tomorrow with your teams." Natsu explained and finished telling all them the information they needed.

"Alright.. but who goes to who?" Jet asked as he raised his eye brow while watching Natsu. Things were just now truly getting interesting.

"Don't know.. you won't know till tomorrow. So you gather your teams and be back here early tomorrow morning." Natsu informed all the S class wizards as he saw them all nod. For now.. it was best to keep who was going where a secret until it was time. Natsu had to make sure that the information wouldn't be leaked or found out in any way. He trusted his S class wizards dearly.. but it was just an emergency.

"Guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Gildarts laughed as he went from where he was standing and walked to the door. He quickly left as most of everyone left but Mirajane, Erza, Ultear, and Meredy.

Natsu sighed once everyone had left but his wives and lovers. Things were so complicated and stress had built up on his shoulders. Today was hectic. The fight with Jackal.. now sending the S class wizards off on missions to find out more information on Tartarus.

"Natsu.. are you alright?" Meredy asked as she watched Natsu take a long hard sigh and lean back in his chair.

"Ultear.. Meredy.." Natsu began as he stared up at the ceiling above him. "I found out now information about Jellal while fighting Jackal." Natsu then informed the four women in front of him.

"W-what? What information did you find out?" Ultear quickly replied as she stepped forward and stared straight at Natsu. Her heart was now beating faster than normal, information is what she had been after for days now. She was trying her hardest to uncover Jellal's motive and what had happened to him. Now finally she could find something useful out, maybe even a lead.

Natsu looked back down and gave her another sigh. He already knew it was simple information, it wasn't the information he knew Ultear was craving for. "Jellal is now a part of the guild called Tartarus.. that is what Jackal told me." Natsu informed Ultear as he watched her mouth go agape and stare at him.

"I see.." Ultear finally talked and looked at Natsu. 'Its… some information I guess.. not what I was looking for, but it will do.' Ultear thought to herself. "Thank you.." Ultear thanked Natsu as she gave him a nod and turned around to find a seat. Her brain was turning, she was trying to see if the information Natsu gave her would connect any other information she had found out.

Things were beginning to turn.. Tartarus's plan was in full affect. Things were happening.

"Well.. how about we change the topic to something else?" Mirajane announced as she clapped her hands together and gave everyone a very cute smile that began to brighten everyone's mood.

"And what would we change the topic to?" Natsu asked as he raised his right eyebrow and watched his wife stare at him. His lips turned from the frown they were at and into a small chuckling smile. He couldn't ever look sad or mad at Mirajane… he just couldn't for some reason.

"Easy.. Mira and I have out first doctor's checkup today." Erza explained as she rested her warm smooth hand on her stomach where everyone could see the bump sticking slightly out from her shirt. The appointment was about hers and Mirajane's pregnancy.

"Now don't get worried.. its just a check up to make sure your two children are growing up just fine, alright?" Mirajane giggled as she watched Natsu's eyes begin to change from being happy to being worried. Once she quickly realized that she began to make sure Natsu wouldn't be worried.

"I see.. that's good, do you need me to accompany you?" Natsu asked as he sat there waiting. Everyone time Mirajane and Erza had to go to the doctors it always worried him in case something was wrong. He wouldn't allow something to happen to them on his watch. He was always going to protect them.

"Nope, we don't.. so.. while we are away.. just don't have to much with your to girlfriends alright?" Mirajane asked as she walked around Natsu's desk and leaned over onto him. Once she was leaned over she made sure her face was at Natsu's eye level and that her baby blue eye were staring into his fierce fiery black eyes.

"Don't worry.. I'll leave some for you when you get back." Natsu whispered and teased Mirajane. As soon as those words left his mouth he felt Mirajane's lips press against his own and her tongue dash into his mouth.

Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu's tongue do the same as hers. Both of their tongues began to explore each other's mouths as they French kissed. The scene quickly grew hot as the other three women there grew jealous of what Mirajane was doing to Natsu.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ultear yelled as she and Meredy quickly ran around the desk. They were about to try to pry Mirajane off of Natsu was too late. They watched as Mirajane broke the kiss and looked at them both.

"How is it not fair? As soon as Erza and I leave you can lock that door and start doing it.. this room doesn't allow any sounds in or out of it." Mirajane explained to Ultear and Meredy and watched as there cheeks instantly grow red. It was true.. she would know.. she's done it.

Ultear stood there growing red with Meredy as their brains turned. It was true.. Erza and Mirajane were about to leave.. that means they could actually lock the door and do it with Natsu. A perfect plan had been formed!

"So.. are you ready Erza?" Mirajane asked as she looked over at Erza. She watched her walk over to Natsu and give him a quick peck on his lips.

"I love you." Erza whispered as she said good bye to Natsu and begun to leave her husbands office with her best friend.

"I love you Erza! I love you Mira!" Natsu hollered out to Mirajane and Erza as they left his office. Natsu once again sighed as he begun to relax. This day truly had been hectic.

**Slam. Click.** Natsu opened his closed eyes as he looked over at the door. The door was now shut and a woman with a perverted smile stood there. Ultear licked her lips as she looked at Natsu. Even though she was able to get rid of her pent up hormones that morning.. Mirajane had brought them back with that idea.

"Ultear?" Meredy whispered as she stood there going redder and redder like flames. She watched as Ultear begun to walk over to her and stop just in front of her.

"Natsu.." Ultear began with a smirk and grabbed Meredy's red dress with the yellow bow under her breasts. Quickly without a seconds delay she pulled it down with her black bra under the dress. "Are you ready for round 2?" Ultear asked with a perverted smile and watched Natsu's eyes stare at Meredy's large breasts.

Something hot was about to happen.. something that Natsu knew was going to feel good..

* * *

Hey.. long time no see.. once again. Sorry about the long wait, ive just finished finals. So im done my first semester of school! Woo.. now its time to take a break and relax. Just recently I finished up my NaZa one shot named Finally You Understand.. so that's done.. now this chapter is done and ill be updateing Unlocking the Frozen Flame next after this chapter.

Its been a bit crazy in my life recently.. but im getting through out and writing more once again. This chapter was suppose to be a bit longer but I decided to just upload it as I know many of you have been waiting for a update.. so here it is!

Well.. likes always, Thanks for reading and supporting my story! I love the support as it keeps me wanting to write more!

Laters!

-ValinNight


	16. Chapter 16 - Meredy and Ultear

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 16 – Meredy and Ultear

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

His heart beat went sky high. Their in front of him was Meredy's large bare breasts. They were fluffy, large, and he so just wanted to grab them. Already just by watching Ultear's stunt he could feel something stirring and his pants were becoming quite tight.

"Natsu.." Ultear cooed as she used her soft hands to then knead Meredy's breast. She was able to watch as Natsu tried to say something but was left speechless. Ultear even made sure to squeeze and play with Meredy's breast till she got a moan that would make Natsu want them even more.

"Mmm.." Meredy moaned slightly as her red lips parted and she moaned. Just having two soft hands kneading her breasts was beginning to wind her up. She could feel her panties becoming moist and her body begin to shake with anticipation. She licked her lips as she saw Natsu get up off his desk chair and slowly walk towards her.

Natsu was wearing his Wizard Saint jacket over his shoulders, his tight black sleeveless shirt containing his rock solid hard body, and his black pants that went down to his black boots. It wasn't very colorful, but it was an outfit that was perfect for being agile and hidden.

Once Natsu got to Meredy his onyx eyes watched Ultear's hands as they sunk into Meredy's breast and as she squeezed them. He watched as Meredy was forced to close her eyes and moan lowly to make sure no one could hear her even though the room was soundproof. Luckily due to Natsu's dragon slayer abilities; he heard her delectable whimpers.

"Nats-." Meredy began whispered as Natsu brought his face up to hers. Before she could even finish a word she felt a hand on her waist and was pulled a step forward as her red lush lips were captured by Natsu's.

"This session is ours.. it will revolve all around you.." Natsu whispered into Meredy's ear as he broke their kiss and began to leave small butterfly kisses down the nape of her neck. He could feel her shivering as the effect.

"This should be good.." Ultear whispered to herself and decided to make the next move. She grabbed Meredy's dress and finished yanking it down to her waist as her whole top was exposed. It was just in time as Natsu's kisses got to her dress, but because it was now gone, he was able to continue his course down her sides as he gave her kisses to her breasts that were waiting.

As he continued his kisses he arrived at her lush large breasts with her perky hard nipples. They were ready to be taken right them as Natsu opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her nipple. Natsu heard the gasp from her mouth as he began working on her with his tongue on her breast and his left hand groping her left breast.

Ultear stood behind Meredy slightly giggling as she watched her reaction and began to get a bit antsy herself. Things were heating up quite fast. Ultear reached out and ran her along Meredy's bare thigh. As she ran it along her thigh she reached up to where her small short dress was at and pulled the bottom part up to reveal her black pair of panties that she was hiding underneath. She laughed slightly as she saw the small wet spot right under her sex,Meredy apparently was loving the attention from Natsu.

"Natsu.. Ultear.." Meredy whispered as she looked down and watched Natsu suck away at her breast. But she could also feel Ultear's hand explore her body as she became even wetter. She then felt Ultear pull her dress up above her waist after she finished her exploring; it was getting hot for her fast.

Natsu eyes looked down as he witnessed Meredy's dress get pulled up and smiled even more. The black pair of panties wrapping around her curved butt and hiding her sweet sex. 'So looks so cute..' Natsu thought to himself as he finally pulled away from Meredy and looked her up and down. From her black stocking wrapped around her legs, to her brown earmuffs, and to her dress that was crumpled around her waist; Meredy was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hmm.. Natsu has been teasing you and making you very wet, why don't you tease him back?" Ultear asked Meredywith a whisper in her ear that made her almost shiver. Meredy's green eyes looked down and saw the black bulge inNatsu's pants; maybe she could tease him back.

"I'll try.." Meredy replied back to Ultear with a hushed voice as she stepped up to Natsu and ran her hand along his body. Her hand started on his chest and ran down his body till it ended on the bulge. She then quickly began to unbuckle his belt without a word. Once undo she undid his pants and let gravity do the rest as they fell to the floor. Now all that was left was a pair of boxers with something inside want to bust out.

"So.. while she gets busy with that; want to go?" Ultear asked as she watched Meredy bend down onto her knees and start to undo Natsu's belt. She stepped up to Natsu's front and stood above Meredy as her lips were a mere inch away from his.

Without a single word Natsu smiled at her and captured her lips. Without any resistance his tongue darted into her mouth as there tongue begun to dance around each other's. The pleasure rocked through there body's as they started and it was even better for Natsu as he was able to feel Meredy begin work on something of his that was aching quite hard.

Natsu.. he was just one lucky bastard. He was now standing there making out with Ultear and Meredy was below himgiving his aching member the best job of its life. Having Meredy's warm mouth wrapped around his member was beyond pleasureful and it made him want to just grab her and begin fucking her like a beast.

"Natsu.." Ultear whispered between a kiss with Natsu as she took a bit of air quickly to replenish herself. At the same she could feel Natsu's strong warm hands traveling along her tight kimono she wore. She had a great feeling her dress would be balled up somewhere on the floor in the next few minutes just like how Meredy's was about to be or so she assumed.

Natsu's hands traveled around Ultear's body as he felt every part of her. Her perfectly shaped butt, her silky thighs, and up to where her erect nipples were at and wanting some attention. "Meredy.. fuck." Natsu quickly muttered under his breath as he suddenly broke apart his kiss with Ultear and pulled his hands away from her body. Having Meredygo at him for that long was killing him, he needed something to pound into fast, and Meredy was practically begging for it.

"Yeah.. that's what I want." Meredy explained to Natsu as her red lips gave Natsu a perfect smile. As she smiled up at Natsu from where she was as she also let her hands roam and grab hold of her firm ample breasts. Meredy quickly began teasing them as she licked her lips and waited for Natsu.

Natsu watched Meredy begin to play with her breasts and that was it. That was the last straw and then he decided on his next action. He bent down and grabbed Meredy's arm as he pulled her up to her feet and then swooped her feet under her as he picked her up bridal style.

Ultear's brown eyes watched Natsu let his pants and boxers finish drop to the ground by gravity and picking up Meredy into his arms. She loved the sight of Natsu's full on erection showing and she quickly licked her lips as she began to follow him.

Meredy let a whisper of a moan leave her mouth as she was placed on the couch. All that covered her sacred place was a pair of black tight cotton panties that hugged her beautiful body and showed by a wet spot that proved she was horny. Meredy practically squirmed in her spot as she was laid down and as she felt Natsu bend over her. Natsu then began placing kisses down her body.

"Soak it in.. this is just a tad bit of it what it will feel like.." Ultear whispered a small explanation to Meredy as she sat down next to where her head was resting on the couch cushion. Ultear eyes were on Meredy's cute face as she knew Natsu was only beginning on her.

"It already feels so good.." Meredy replied softly as she felt Natsu's warm kisses down her chest first. Her stomach next and lastly it reaching right above where the line of her panties began. Her breath hitched as she she feltsomething new across her body. A warm hand grabbed hold of her waist as she felt it travel to her panties.

Then the cutest nervous moan came from Meredy mouth as Natsu began pulling her panties off her body and revealed her jewel. Slowly Meredy's fully clean shaven heavenly lips was revealed and Natsu finished pulling the pair of panties off.

"Oh my.. look at this Natsu, her face is so red!" Ultear giggled as she watched Natsu pull down Meredy's panties. When she went to look back at Meredy's face she saw her looking doing watching Natsu with her cheeks full blown red.

"W-what..? It's embarrassing.." Meredy explained as she tried to use her hands to cover her now exposed sex. She even tried squeezing her thighs together to stop Natsu and Ultear looking down there. But sadly.. Natsu had other plans.

"I honestly don't know why you're embarrassed, it's not like it's your first time." Natsu explained to Meredy as he used his hands to push out Meredy's legs and show her beautiful sex to him. Once he got her legs widened Natsu quickly got onto the couch as well and stood there on his knees hovering closer to her. Natsu's aching dick sat there now a mere inch away from thrusting itself straight into Meredy's pink lips.

"Mm.." Meredy was forced to cry put a moan as she felt Natsu's tip quickly poke her folds as he slowly stroked her and teased her widely. She laid there crying out moans of bliss as she looked up straight in Ultear's brown eyes. She could see her perfect smile as she felt Ultear's warm motherly like hand carcass her cheek.

"Are you ready?" Ultear asked Meredy a simple question as she saw Natsu beginning to tease her. In the next few seconds, things were going to get wild.

Meredy answered with her body as she nodded slowly to Ultear, with that her eyes suddenly shot open as somethingdecided to dig itself in.

Natsu watched Meredy nod yes from Ultear's question and with that he pushed. Without any resistance Natsu felt his aching dick get sucked straight to her core as he quickly hit her womb. The velvet walls squeezing around his erection practically made him jump as a grunt escaped his lips.

Meredy made a moaning cry as she felt her sex be split open and Natsu push into her. Her hart beat instantly started going crazy fast as she felt the eagerness of her body wanting Natsu to start rocking. But first she took a deep breath to calm herself as her hands drifted across her body to find something to squeeze. Luckily she did and she began kneading her breasts as she felt Natsu begin to pull out.

Seeing it with her own eyes was a total difference sight. Seeing just how much Natsu was filling her and being able toNatsu's erection disappear into Meredy just made her core explode. Ultear was forced to pull up her kimono as she brought her hand down to where a pair of black panties were getting wet. As her hand arrived there she quickly moved it to the side and pushed a single finger into her folds. A moan escaped her mouth as well as she began watching Natsu pump into Meredy repeatedly. Luckily she had a front row seat as she still was sitting next toMeredy's head and watching Natsu.

"Mm.." Meredy moaned as she felt Natsu's erection retreating out of her and quickly pushing back into her till it got to her womb. Because of it.. pleasure rolled through her body at alarming rates and she was forced to cry out more moans of passion. She was loving it.. having the man that she fell in love with fuck her made her so happy; it felt amazing to her.

Having something so tight wrapped around his girth only made it better. Meredy was actively squeezing his dick that he was pumping into her as he thrusted in and out of her. He kept grunting as he pumped and kept going faster as he felt Meredy wrap herself even tighter around him. The pleasure.. the bliss.. his body was getting to the point where it would explode. Soon he truly would..

'I'm.. on fire.' Meredy thought to herself as she heard and felt the meaty sounds of Natsu pumping into her. The sound where from there sex's meeting together and then breaking apart to do it again. With each slap, she could feel the pleasure pulse through her body. It felt so heavenly.. because of it.. she was arriving at her breaking point faster then she wanted it to.

"Meredy.. I'm not going to last.." Natsu whispered allowed as he held onto Meredy silky thighs and continued to thrust into her. He never looked up; he just looked down as he gasped a grunt and watched his erection disappear repeatedly into her.

"Don't worry.. please let me cum with you." Meredy replied as she looked straight at Natsu. She smiled as she watched Natsu bend over into her and attach his lips to her. As their lips meant, their eyes closed, and Natsucontinued to pump repeatedly into her.

Sounds of them both moaning could be heard as Ultear watching everything. She kept herself busy with her fingers rapidly pushing into her sex and out. She was watching the breath taking sex in front of her and about to watch Natsu explode in Meredy as he filled her up with his white sticky liquid that she adored.

"Mm!" Meredy suddenly began moaning loudly. Her lips were still captured and she had hit her peak. Her sex clamped onto Natsu's erection as she began to pulse with heavenly pleasure. Seconds later she could feel somethingwarm flood into her womb as she cried out again.

Natsu grunted loudly as she felt Meredy clamp down onto him and that was the last straw. He exploded and began to pump every ounce of cum he could into her. His thrusts stopped as he held himself in her and finished there kiss.

"That.. was.. amazing." Meredy giggled between gasps of breath that she was trying to take in due to kissing. She was breathing rapidly as she watching Natsu push up and slowly got off of her as he pulled out of her with a pop.

"Yeah.." Natsu replied without saying much. Today had truly been a tiring day already. First he had sex with his wives and Ultear. Then his fight with Jackal and his meeting with the S class wizards. Now again he was back at having sex, but now with Meredy, and soon Ultear.

"Oh god.. yes." Ultear let escape her mouth as he finger drilled straight to her core. Her finger was still pumping into and out of her folds as she tried to get herself off. She was so god damn horny now from watching Natsu takeMeredy.

"Sheesh.. you know you could of waited.. but knowing you.. I guess not." Natsu announced as he stood up onto his feet and walked a few feet over to where Ultear was fingering herself. When he looked down he met Ultear's eyes and watched her silently.

"Please.. don't just stand there!" Ultear yelled at she met Natsu's eyes. Suddenly her core wanted to explode but she for some reason couldn't yet.

"Let's see.." Natsu whispered as he got down onto his knees and was now eyes level of Ultear's leaking sex with her finger pumping into her. Once he was there he grabbed hold of Ultear's hand that was pumping into her and pulled it away. To be nice.. he replaced it with his own finger and used his other hand to grab hold of her breast as he began to knead her.

"Fuck.." Ultear moaned. Now she was sitting down on Natsu's office couch with her kimono bunched up at her waist and with her sex and breasts clearly showing. She had Natsu's finger pistoning into her, his other hand on her breast kneading it, and her body going nuts. She wanted a release so badly.

Ultear's head shot backwards as she cried out a moan. Her hands were trying to grip the couch as she felt Natsu'shand piston into her. She was crying out moan after moan and could feel her self-wanting a release so bad. But instead.. Natsu pulled his finger out of her.

"Huh? N-no..!" Ultear yelled as she felt his finger leave her core but quickly she tried to use her hands to forceNatsu's finger back into her.

"Don't worry.." Natsu whispered to Ultear as a reply and planted a kiss on her perfect red luscious lips. Slowly he pushed Ultear back again and pressed his pelvis against her as he heard a gasp from her.

Ultear shivered as she felt something rub against her sensitive velvet lips. It was veiny, hard, and wet. She could feel that it wanted into her as it rubbed and teased her hungry lips.

"Fuck..." Ultear moaned again as she looked up straight into Natsu's calm fiery eyes. Ultear's hungry lips finally got itswish. Natsu's member slowly opened her lips wide and filled her in as she gasped in pleasure. She could feel every part of it and she was so adoring it.

Natsu gasped aloud himself as he felt the velvet walls inside Ultear. Instantly he felt how tightly she was wrapped around him and knew that this love making wasn't going to last long. He feel Ultear craving under him so he decidedto begin. Slowly he pulled out of Ultear's lips and quickly pumped back into her as he began his thrusts into her. Each thrust made the women under him moan.

Meredy's green eyes looked up as she moved her head up a little. Above her was Ultear sitting up on the same couch she was laid down on crying out moan after moan. She saw that Natsu had a strong hand on her waist and had his member thrusting in and out of her sex. Meredy smiled slightly and decided to watch what would soon become ofUltear as Natsu sped up his thrusting into her.

Ultear cried out again as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body. She was stuck sitting there with her legs spread open in a trance. She couldn't move.. only take what Natsu was doing to her. Though from being rubbed and teased by Natsu just a few moments ago her sex was already long breaking, she was so close, and so badly wanted that damn release.

"Natsu.." Ultear whispered as she finally cracked.

"Heh.. good timing." Natsu replied as he leaned closer to Ultear and rested his head on her shoulder. He was going to continue pounding into her until she forced him to stop.

Luckily that was now as suddenly the velvet walls around his erection inside of her was clamped down upon and stopped. That was also what pushed Natsu; he could feel himself go right over his top and begin to pump all he had left into Ultear's sex as she cried out.

The warmth of Natsu's seed invaded into her as her body begun to heat up. She was absolutely loving it. Having her body feel so warm and pleasureful completed this love making as she slowly slid down slightly on the couch. Her sex was abused, she was tired, and she was panting as she had Natsu still leaning on her.

"I'm.. going to.. rest." Ultear huffed as she closed her eyes in happiness. She wasn't going to sleep.. just resting likeMeredy.

Seeing that face on Ultear's face almost shocked her. She hadn't ever seen the face Ultear gave as Natsu filled her to the brim. It was face mixed between happiness, peaceful, and hyper. It was a very interesting face and she had to wonder what face did she give as she rode off her own cum with Natsu.

Natsu slowly pulled out of Ultear as she began to rest and he quickly got back on his feet standing up. He gave Ulteara quick smile as he went to find his clothing to start getting dressed. Soon Mirajane and Erza would be back and he knew he and to be ready for them. So Natsu found his clothes, got dressed, and found two blankets that were on top of a large bookshelf in his office. As he grabbed them he covered the bare Ultear and Meredy.

After he found a seat and put his feet up as he admired Ultear and Meredy.. It truly was an interesting day.

* * *

"Ara.. ara." Mirajane giggled as she opened Natsu's office. The first thing that hit her was the smell. It was very musky mixed with two different females smells of flowers and lemons. As she walked forward she saw Natsu out cold on a chair looking over at Ultear and Meredy who were both covered with blankets.

Mirajane also noticed the two pairs of bras and panties on the wooden floor and could only guess why all three of them were out cold. It seemed Natsu had a long day. A fight, a big meeting, and two rounds of sex. Natsu truly had crazy endurance.

"Hey sweetie.." Erza whispered in Natsu's ear as she left a kiss on his soft bristly cheek. She was now standing next to his chair as she had followed Mirajane in to see if Natsu had wanted to go home to end the day. It seemed though Natsu had already ended his day as he was out cold.

"Huh? Oh.. hey." Natsu whispered as he woke up and looked around to see Mirajane and Erza on both sides of him. Both had been trying to wake him up as he had just realized he had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Hey.. why don't we head home? It seems you're tried." Mirajane announced as she gave her husband an idea.

"Sure.. that sounds great." Natsu replied quickly as he pushed himself up off his chair and quickly went to grab his white wizard saint jacket to head home. Once he had his jacket he walked over to the couch where Ultear andMeredy were sleeping and left a kiss on both of their cheeks.

"Night sweeties, see you in bed tonight if you come home." Natsu whispered to both girls and stood up as he hooked arms around Mirajane and Erza as they began walking down the stairs to the main large room of Fairy Tail.

There people were still being loud, having fights, and drinking like the normal Fairy Tail. Natsu quickly got through the large crowd of people doing things with his wives and left Fairy Tail to head home. Tonight was excellent and he was looking forward to the next day as he knew he had a meeting bright and early.

* * *

Across the office there stood the S Class wizards of Fairy Tail. Mirajane, Erza, Ultear, Meredy, Jet, Droy, Laxus, and Gildarts. They were all standing in front of his large desk waiting for his the jobs they were all about to be given.

"So I presume you each have your teams ready?" Natsu asked aloud as he stared at them all. He was now waiting for a reply back as he leaned back in his chair and waited.

"Of course." Jet replied back to Natsu quickly without hesitation. There were picked, now it was time to receive theirjobs.

"Good.. there will be five jobs. Each envelope in front of you has your names written down on them, will tell you wereyou're going, and the train tickets you need. Once you're ready, first board the train and only when you're on the train moving do you read what is written down, do I make myself clear?" Natsu explained his instruction as he laid 5envelopes with names on them on his desk.

The names were put in teams while others were by their selves. Meredy and Ultear. Droy and Jet. Laxus with his own tribe. Gildarts by himself or with anyone he chooses to bring. Lastly Mirajane and Erza would be traveling with Natsu himself.

Those were the teams and of course they could bring other Fairy Tail members with them to help if they would think it is needed. It would only be up to the S class wizards.

"Now go.. and keep in contact with me as much as you can." Natsu preceded and watched them all nod their heads and leave. Only two people didn't leave; Mirajane and Erza.

"Is it bad?" Erza asked as she fumbled with the envelope in her hand as she watched her husband stand up.

"Who knows.. I pray it isn't, but I do think it is." Natsu replied with grief as he grabbed a bag of useful things. "Now shall we be off?" Natsu asked as he looked at Mirajane and Erza who were both in their battle outfits.

He watched Mirajane and Erza both nod and give him a smile. With that Natsu held both of their hands and began their walk from the now empty Fairy Tail building towards the busy train station in Magnolia.

* * *

Dun dun dunn.. with this chapter ends the lemons in this story for quiet some time. As you can tell by the teams.. the fights and things will be vastly different.. it's gonna be fun. Next chapter should explain where each team is going.

Now.. about the word count. Shorter chapter = quicker writing and quicker upload. I'm in college and working fulltime..I honestly don't have time to write fanfiction. So I'm staying up to 2am writing fanfiction because it's fun and all the support I get. So.. yes Tenrou is gonna be a bit shorter for a while. I'll try to do longer chapters once more when college calms down but for now 4-5k word chapters = more chapters more for in? maybe even two chapters a month instead of one a month.. all up to you guys, if you don't like this way I can change it back to 10k chapters but 10k chapters take a good month.

Well.. thanks for all the support and enjoying my work! I can't wait to write more!

-ValinNight


	17. Chapter 17 - The Missions

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 17 – The Missions

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"So can I open it now?" Erza asked as she heard the loud whistle of the sleek black train. With that whistle blown she felt herself move slightly as noises all over began. The train slowly began to pull out of the train station with Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane all aboard in there own room.

"Were moving aren't we?" Natsu replied to Erza with a quick smile crossing his lips as he watched Erza quickly rip open the envelope and take the note out. There he sat now watching Erza and Mirajane sitting there in front of him reading there directions.

'This missions has 5 separate teams. There are 5 people from the magic council that we have the addresses for. Each have been chosen to look into them. If there alive, protect them. If there dead, find out how they died. Lastly if there alive find out as much information you can from them about Tartarus and what they would be after. Erza and Mirajane, both of you and me will be traveling to the retired magic councils Crawford Seam's home. That is our target.' The letter in front of Erza and Mirajane read as there eyes scanned and poured over it.

"I see.. I hope he's alive by the time we get there." Erza whispered lowly as her brown eyes looked down at the tile floor.

"No, he won't be as his home. He's locked up in a jail cell at the moment..." Natsu explained quietly as he looked out the window as the swaying trees flew by the time in a zip.

"Why would that be?" Mirajane asked as she got out of her seat and sat next to Natsu. She then rested her head on Natsu's shoulder as she snuggled up into him.

"Because.. during the Grand Magic Games we locked him away." Natsu answered aloud as Erza's brown and Mirajane's light blue eyes open wide and they both remembered. Back during the Grand Magic Games, they had locked away Crawford Seam.

The loud train continued on it's track as they were heading straight for there destination; a city once there they would find a ride and go towards a house owned by Crawford Seam. There they would find out any information they could about Tartarus and how he was a member.

* * *

"Well now.. this is quite a surprise." A old man spoke aloud as he watched 4 people walk into his restaurant. The old man watched as the four people walked across the brown oak floor boards, pass all the tables and chairs, and arrive in front of him as he stood there behind a counter with a black and white newspaper in his hand.

Of the four people, the blonde haired one smiled and finally decided to speak. "Were just here as you sent in a request for a few assistants." Laxus spoke aloud as he look at the scrawny short old man in front of him.

This old man wore a tall white chefs hat upon his bald head. He had wrinkles all over his face and the color of his think eyes brows had grown white. At the moment he wore a pair of black shoes, shirt, and pants. On the pants was a white colors apron for cooking.

"That's very kind if you Laxus." Yajima chuckled slightly. "So how's your grand father been?" Yajima asked next as his black eyes looked at the three other people. There in front if him was a blonde women, a green haired man, and a blue haired man. He quickly presumed that the three people other people were his friends, the so called thunder tribe.

"He's been good.. Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen, why don't you three help Yajima clean this place up some while I go talk to Mr. Yajima here privately." Laxus explained as he gave his three thunder tribe members tasks and look straight at Yajima who gave him a quick nod.

"Of course, we will try out hardest!" Freed announced as he quickly ran towards where he had seen a dusty broom in the corner to help clean the place up. After him came Evergreen and Bickslow who began helping as well.

As soon as they were gone Laxus watched Yajima begin walking out from behind the large counter and begin to walk towards a large wooden door. Once they arrived there he quickly opened it to reveal a small office. There was a few book she keeps inside with a simple wooden desk.

"So what can I do for you Laxus?" Yajima asked as he figured that the job he told him that he was going to do was a cover up.

"I'm hoping you can tell me why all the Ex-council members and wizard saints are being targeted and killed. Also becuase of that, were here to protect you." Laxus explained as he began to tell Yajima of the real reason why he was there.

"I see.. that's explains a lot. Also I haven't got a clue, I've been trying to figure that out myself." Yajima sighed as he leaned back in his chair and began to stroke his chin as he pondered on it once more. He was quite curious himself as he'd been reading the news about the bombing at the magic council.

"Alright, thanks for the information." Laxus replied as he stood up from the seat he was sitting in and began to walk towards the door as he began to leave Yajima's office.

With that Laxus left Yajima's office and quickly left the restaurant as he decided to take a small walk while he racked his brain. 'Dang it.. Yajima didn't know anything either. I guess hopefully the others teams are luckier.' Laxus thought to himself as he quickly walked along the path and through the town.

As Laxus sighed a man with a black cape and hood wrapped around him walked by. Laxus then looked up towards the sky as he sensed no danger and saw the giant yellow sun around light blue sky.. it seems his task was easy, nothing was going on.

* * *

"Finally we're off.." Gajeel sighed as he stepped off of the steel train that had just stopped at the train station. They were finally at there jobs location that Master Natsu had handed them.

"So this is it.. let's hope were not to late." Jet sighed as he stopped off the train with Droy right behind him and Levy in front.

"Yeah, I'm hoping so to." Levy announced aloud as she became worried about the person she was suppose to find and protect if she or he was still alive.

Team Shadowgears plus Gajeel were on there way to the Ex council women Belno. She was one of the few people that they had an address for and personally knew.

'You better not be dead, hag.' Gajeel thought to himself as he bang walking out the train station following Levy and quickly began walking down the road towards Belno's house. Gajeel was wearing a striped bandana holding his long black hair back, a black shirt, and grey pants.

Levy was wearing her normal orange dress that complimented her silky blue hair with a orange beret in it. Jet had a orange hair pulled back, a purple long shirt, black pants, and a brown strap around his stomach to help guard himself. Droy wore a slim white shirt, green pants, and two yellow belts strapped to his chest. His black hair was also tied up.

"Here! This should be the place!" Levy yelled as they turned a corner and saw a reguler home sitting at the end of the street.

Once they arrived all four of them quickly walked up tot he front door and knocked on the door. They all stood there praying she's wasn't dead. Time went on for bit and after 10 minutes if waiting.. They only could only assume the worst.

"Levy.." Jet whispered as he had a good feeling what had happened to Belno. His gut was saying that she would answer but knew in his heart that wasn't true.

"I know.. let's go inside and just confirm." Levy sighed silently as she watched Gajeel's arm go gray iron.

**Boom!**

Levy watched as Gajeel easily break down the locked door and step inside to make sure things were safe. Once Gajeel, Droy, and Jet and entered she decided to follow.

The first thing that hit her was a wary smell and a horrible musk.

"Damn.." Gajeel muttered as he began walking forward and quickly finding Belmo. Now there was a problem.. that problem was that she wasn't breathing.

She laid there not breathing.. from her blond hair laid around her head, her chest staying still, and her body cold. Belno had been dead for hours.. but they had no idea why.

"Are we even able to tell how she died? Droy asked as Levy began looking around Belno's body to see if there was a reason why she died.

As levy searched Belno's body and came up empty handed she noticed that Gajeel was leaned back against the wall just standing there thinking. It was quite rare to see.

_'I am not going to stand here and lecture you about how to live a just and proper life... But... I will stand here and tell you to live one that has some meaning.'_

'Those damn words.. after all this time.' Gajeel thought to himself as his mind wondered upon the last word Belno had told him right as Phantom Lord Disbanded and he went to Fairy Tail. 'I did.. my life now has meaning.. I have family as well.' Gajeel finished thinking to himself as he gave a smirk and let himself been to look around Belno's place.

The room had wooden walls in every direction with arches as doors. Along the walls were large and different weapons all over. From scimitars, daggers, swords, and large hammers, weapons were hanging everywhere, and it looks as if she was ready for a war.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked aloud as she turned toward Gajeel nod saw him walking towards her with a quick smirk across his face which quickly disappeared.

"Seems there's no information here.. let's contact Natsu and see what we should do." Gajeel explained as he quickly realized they were coming up empty handed.

"Yeah I guess.. that would be the next step we should take." Levy agreed with Gajeel as she nodded her hand and took off the tan backpack she had been carrying. Once it was down she took out a small glove like lacrima to contact Master Natsu.

* * *

"So this is it.." Sting announced as he stood there looking over the village he had just arrived in with his team.

"It is.. let's quickly find this Ex Magic Council man and see what we can find." Rogue replied to his partner as they began there short walk through the town with Lucy and Wendy following behind them.

The town was a simple place with a few homes here and there with shops in a few places. The group walked along the dirt road as Sting lead the group and found the correct house.

'I must do good to show Master Natsu that I'm strong.. this could be my golden chance. If I can find the correct info I can be more helpful to him!' Sting thought to himself as he searched for the correct home while occasionally looking down at the directions. Natsu had given him the directions and decided to not send an S class wizard with his team.

"Were here!" Sting suddenly yelled and got his teams attention as he stopped in front of a plain looking wooden house. He turned around and showed everyone the door that had the correct number from the mission in the envelope Natsu had given them.

"That's good.. let's hope he's alright then." Lucy announced as she confirmed with her own eyes that they were at the right house.

**Knock. Knock. **

Sting quickly turned back around he began to bang his hand against the wooden door and wait for a answer.

"Who's there and what do you want?" A old short man asked. He brown long hair with his two ears sticking out of it, a brown mustache, and a brown cain in his hands. His shirt was was light blue with black stripes across it, with black matching matching pants, and shoes.

"Uh.. hi! Were wizards from Fairy Tail, were here to ask you a few questions." Wendy explained as everyone just stood there and was quiet. No one made a noise so Wendy decided to do something and began to speak.

"Fairy Tail? What does that reckless guild want from me now?" The old man in the door way asked. He was already growing impatient as he could not care about talking to them.

"Well for starts you don't need to be mean to her. I'm Sting, thats Rogue, she's Lucy, and she's Wendy." Sting informed the old man as he pointed at everyone.

"Aye, and I'm Happy!" Happy yelled and quickly added his name as he flew around Wendy with Carla.

"I don't really care.. so again what do you want?" The old man asked.

"Ok.. were just here to find out some information on maybe why Tartarus is hunting down Ex magic council members." Lucy explained to the old man in front of her as she tried to make him understand what was going in.

"I see.. o wel-." The old man began yelling as he began to shut the door. But seconds before he could, a young women stopped him.

"Grandfather.. you should let our guests in for some tea.. it's only information there after, it wouldn't hurt you to be nice." A young women told the old man in front of them as the same old man was forced to shut his mouth and do as his grand daughter asked.

"Fine.. come in." The old man sighed as he opened the door and turned around to her towards the living room. Once there he sat down at a tan colored couch surrounding a black coffee table.

Sting, Rogue, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla all walked into the home as they followed the old man to his living room. As they walked by they so the young women walk over to the kitchen.

"So.. you want to know what Tartarus is after?" The old man asked as he raised his eyebrow and waited for a response.

"Yes... but um.. you are Michello? Correct?" Lucy asked to confirm the old man in front of her.

"Yes.. that's my name and that's Michelia." Michello answered Lucy as she pointed back and everyone saw a young girl leaving the kitchen with a tray full of tea mugs. Her hair was brown like her grand fathers and she wore a white tank top and a black skirt.

"It's nice to meet you all.. I've brought some tea." Michelia explained as she set a tray of hot steaming tea mugs on the black coffee table.

"Thanks you." Wendy replied to Michelia as she was kind to them and helping.

"Tartarus.. If you've been reading the news you would probably know they're hunting ex magic council members at the moment. You might be one of them.. were also hoping you might know why." Rogue explained aloud to Michello and Michelia.

"Hmm.. there could be many reasons.. maybe.. no, no one knows about that." Michello thought aloud as he ran through his memories of everything he knew about the magic council. The one logical reason could be the magic councils worst weapon, Face, but no they wouldn't know about it.

"No one knows about what? We need all the information we can get!" Sting almost yelled as became impatient. Hearing that he just might know about it made his heart ping.. Fairy tail need all the information they could get to find what Tartarus was doing.

"The magic council has many weapons.. that's all I can say really." Michello explained to Sting quickly as he decided to be quiet about the information.

"B-but we need the information, Tartarus is killing off all the magic council members and ex members! There killing everyone!" Lucy yelled in protest as she tried to change the old man in front of her mind. They needed this information desperately.

"Grandfather.. if you have information that could help them it would be nice that you gave it to them. There trying to save innocent people from dying." Michelia explained in a kind voice to her grand father, she was trying to help out Fairy Tail in the best way she could. She didn't want innocent people to get hurt.

"Ugh.. fine, I'll try the best I can." Michello sighed and finally gave in as he heard his grand daughter beg him. "Now first.. let me explain what this weapon is. First the weapons name is... Face." Michelia whispered as he went quiet and calm. As he spoke the last words the entire world went silent.

* * *

"Hmm.. there not answering.. what should i do..?" A brown long hair man asked aloud as his black cloak flew back slightly in the breeze. Gildarts stood there in a town he really didn't know waiting for a answer on the house he was at. The bright yellow sun was high above in the air as he countinued to wait.

"Alright.. if your not going to answer I guess I better confirm that your de-." Gildarts announced aloud as he used his crash magic to destroy the door. He then took a step forward a was given a sight of horror.

There I'm front of him was a wrinkly old man with no hair and baggy clothing. His black eyes were opened wide as he arms were hanging straight down as if he was a zombie. The man looked dead.. but he was standing like he was alive.

"Umm.. sorry about yo-." Gildarts stuttered as he tried to apoligies about the door he had just broken down to see the old man in front of him.. but suddenly the old man screamed.

"Gah!" The old man screamed out in pain as he collapsed onto the dark spruce wood floor.

'What the.. so he was already dead? Then what just happened?' Gildarts thought to himself in bewilderment as he began to look around. There was something going on.. he could tell by what had just happened. But what was it, was his only question.

**Snap!**

"Mm.. what a big strong man in front of me." A demon like black haired, ghost white skinned women giggled as she snapped close her book in her small soft like hands.

The women in front of him was gorgeous. From her showing off her silky thighs, her cheetah kimino that barely held her luscious breasts, and her dreamy eyes. On her feet were a pair of black high heels, in her black hair were two golden like horns, and lastly was a strange looking symbol, etched onto her stomach sitting there revealed on her the same place. For some reason the kimino she wore had a missing part that revealed that simple part of her.

"Well hello there.." Gildarts told the women in front of her as he decided to turn in his smooth words even though the scene was awkward with a dead body behind him.

"Hello to you to.." The women replied back to Gildarts as she slowly stood up and stared straight into his similar black eyes.

"So.. are you the reason why old man Yuri is dead?" Gildarts ask as he pondered over it and asked a serious question instead of continuing his smooth words to woo her over.

"Why yes.. yes I am. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I need you for my plan." The demon like women explained as she giggled slightly and watched as her curse affected and the man in front of her go stiff.

"Hmm..?" Gildarts slightly grunted as he felt his body began to grow cold then stiff. Suddenly a cracking sound was made as a burst of white dots bursted around him. "Well that was weird.. it seemed if something was trying to take control of me." Gildarts laughed slightly as he began to smile and crack his knuckles.

"W-what the.. not.. possible. Who are you?" The demonic women asked as her eyes widened in surpise as she watched her curse go null. In under a simple few seconds her curse was destroyed. Who could this man be?

"My name is Gildarts Clive.. what's yours?" Gildarts told the black hair women in front of him as he brought one foot back and brought his hands up to his face. The atomsphere around them was calling for a fight.

"My name is Sayla.. I am one of the nine demons of Tartarus.. and your about to die!" Sayla explained who she was and brought her foot back to prepare for a fight. If she couldn't control this man.. it would run her plan and might cause her trouble down the line.

The fight between Guldarts and Sayla was about to start.

* * *

The wind whipped by them at there hair slowly flew back in the wind. They had just taken there hoods off as they reached a stopping point to rest. As there hoods fell down onto there black cloaks, Ultear's dark purple, and Meredy's pink long pink hair flew back.

They were both on top a green grass mountain that looked over a nearby town. They had just finished investigating that town as they were on the job that Natsu sent them on. There job was to find out information on Tartarus and if they could.. Jellal.

"So far.. nothing." Meredy sighed as she laid her back against the cold grass and watched the white fluffy clouds in the light blue sky with her green eyes. She watched and waited as she rested her mind. So far they had gone through 5 towns with no luck so far.

Now they were on root to the magic council jail to ask around some prisoners that might have any ideas. There first idea was Oración Seis dark guild that were all locked up, except for Cobra who was back at Fairy Tail with the people who hadn't gone to the council members homes.

"Yeah.. nothing so far, but we'll find something soon. I can feel it." Ultear explained as she laid back her head onto the grass next to Meredy and watched the sky as well. Herself and Meredy attire only changed slightly. Ultear now wore her normal battle suit which was a black one piece swim suit that had protection on it with a pair of large black boots that went up to her thigh. Wrapped around her was a black cloak.

Meredy still wore her red dress with the yellow bow wrapped around it as her brown ear muffs were still of her head with a knee high pair of black boots were on her legs like Ultear. Lastly a black cloak was wrapped around her.

"I hope so.. I want to see Natsu again.." Meredy giggled to herself as she thought back to the day before. Her mind clearly remembered her fun time with Natsu in his office.

"Don't worry.. you will." Ultear quickly told Meredy with hesitation and a smile across her lips.

With that both women sighed and continued there brake as they lost themselves in there own thoughts. But.. soon a weird question popped into Meredy's mind.

"Hey Ultear.. I've been wondering.. why did you fall for Natsu?" Meredy asked with a kind voice as she rolled over onto her side and stared at Ultear closely. She was very interested in the answer.

"Hmm.. now I would have to tell you a story to explain that." Ultear replied to Meredy's question as she rolled over and faced Meredy on her side as well.

"Well.. we have a few hours to spare.." Meredy suggested as she eagerly smiled and began to prod Ultear over why she had fallen for the guild leader of Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel.

"But it's complicated." Ultear continued to hold her own ground as she once more defended herself against Meredy. Even though she had no real good reason to not tell her.. she decided she would be lazy and not.

"Hmm.. then I must use extreme measures!" Meredy suddenly got serious and quickly began to tickle Ultear all over his her body.

"N-no.." Ultear cried as she began to laugh and giggle. "F-fine.. oh god.. fine." Ultear huffed as she tried to calm down her crazy heart beat rush from being tickled.

"Yay!" Meredy cheated in happiness as she quickly sat down Indian style and wasted for Ultear to be ready.

As soon as Ultear took a few deep breaths to catch her breath she began.

"So.. originally it started when I first met him.." Ultear began to explain her story of why and how she fell head over heels for Natsu. Her story was a sad one. "After I first met him in the magic council, then fighting Deliora, the Tenrou island, and last during the time when the Tenrou group was gone." Ultear explained to Meredy.

"Through out each time, I learned something new about him. He was strong, protected others, wouldn't give up, and was charming as well as being a hunk. Each time I saw him.. I began to crave for him." Ultear continued to explain to Meredy with a long sigh and a soft smile crossing her face.

"The last and the final part where I broke down.. last years Grand Magic Games. I was ready.. I was going to sacerfice myself.. instead Natsu came in and saved me. After that.. I only knew that I wanted him even more." Ultear finished explaining and giggled at the end as her mind ran through each scene inside her head. She could clearly see each one. Meeting Natsu for the first time, fighting Deliora, and Natsu saving her.

"That's so sweet, I love it!" Meredy replied to Ultear with a large smilea she learned her best friends reason for falling in love.

"So.. missy.. what about you?" Ultear asked as she quickly gave Meredy a poke with a laugh.

"That's for next break." Meredy replied as she relaxed on the green grass with Ultear. They stared up at the sky one last time before finally getting up and traveling once more.

* * *

Hey people! Chapter 17 done and this chaoter finished off sorting out who went to where. Left hint in Bach area of what would happen. Next chapter will focus on tons of fights so will be heavy fights.. also as requested and shown.. I'll be working on Ultear and Meredy's relationship with Natsu. Also I left a hint in there area of what part they'll appear in.

For other stuff.. Chapter 2 was re-edited and the grammar was fixed. I'll be working on fixing up chapter 3 and a few others hopefully in the coming weeks.

Lastly.. lemons, yup.. NO MORE! That's a wrap on them.. please remember this is the last arc in this story (though we've still got a long way to go). Remember in this arc Natsu will defeat Tartarus and Zeref.. Still decided on what to do with E.N.D.. as well if your up to date on the manga then you know who E.N.D is..

Well that's it! Thanks for the all support so far and if enjoyed it my story, drop me a follow! :D

-ValinNight


	18. Chapter 18 - Laxus's redemption?

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 18 – Laxus's redemption?

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"So.. this is not what I expected." Natsu sighed as he stood there surprised. The two beautiful looking women who stood to either side of him were thinking the same thing.

As they arrived at Crawford Seams house they were suppose to locate and find anything they could use to find Tartarus. Luckily for them they wouldn't have to worry about Crawford himself as he was locked up away in a jail cell due to being known he was working for Tartarus.

In front of them was something they hasn't been ready for. A Japanese looking home in the middle of a clear patch in a deep forest. From the light oak wood walls to the nice looking porch, and the large circle dome like roof. It was a bit twisted between styles of Japanese and modern. From afar only the dome was visible so it blended nicely into the forest and it's lush surroundings.

_Squeak._ As Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza walked up to the house they first grabbed the bronze knob and let the door slowly open. With a squeak the door open gently and inside was dark as no one had been inside for quite some time.

As soon as they first entered they saw a reguler living room with three tan couches sitting around a red brick fire place and multiply doors going to others places.

"This.. it looks like a normal home for any regular person." Erza said aloud as she observed Crawford's home and walked around. Her black thigh high boots made a knocking sound against the hard wood floor as she walked around. As she kept moving around, her blue skirt swayed as her silky thighs were revealed and her white button down shirt that accentuated her cleavage was threatening to bust out and radiate her beauty everywhere.

"Oh.. my. I guess your right Erza." Mirajane giggled a little as she quickly agreed with her best friend's observation about Crawford's home. Mirajane walked around in her yellow tight dress that wrapped around her waist and very exotic body. A single black line ran down her dress on the left side and all of the edges of the dress was black as well. A split in the dress started right at her thigh and where her white Fairy Tail mark was once at. Now the slit in the dress showed off her amazing thigh. The dress's arms were sleeveless so her red Fairy Tail mark that matched Natsu's and Erza's was clearly seen.

Instead of responding Natsu hummed a sigh as he searched around for papers hoping for a clue. Things were not adding up. The only thing he did figure out was that Crawford was the person leaking where the ex magic council members lived. Now he had to find the connection between Crawford and Tartarus, why Taratrus was after the magic council, and what the hell Taratrus was trying to do. So many things.. all unanswered.

"Erza?" Natsu asked aloud Erza's name as he left Crawford's desk and saw Erza just standing there at a doorway not moving.

"No." Erza simply replied without moving. Her brown eyes were stuck on a table sitting there inside a kitchen that was through the door she was at. On top of that table was the problem.

A cup of tea.. normally tea wasn't a problem.. but this cup of tea.. had steam coming off from it. It was warm.. they weren't alone.

"Oh wow.. it seems one of you finally noticed it." A large mans voice began to laugh through out the house as Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all began to spin around looking for the voice.

Now all three of them were on high alert as they braced them self for anything.

_Sniff. Sniff._

"What's with the weird smell?" Mirajane asked aloud as she began to wave her hand in front of her nose and began to cough. The smell was terrible and made her mind feel very weird. It was if the world was tipping to the left.

_Sniff. Sniff._ Natsu began to sniff the air as he heard Mirajane's question. "No! Mirajane, Erza!" Natsu suddenly screamed as he pushed forward with all his might and grabbed Mirajane as she swayed over and quickly caught Erza as she fell towards the floor. Now both women were out cold in his arms as he bursted through a wooden wall of Crawford's home.

'**Sleeping magic.**' Natsu thought to himself as he looked around and saw Mirajane and Erza fast asleep. His own onyx eyes were drooping but quickly waking up as he sent waves of fire through his blood streams and body. Slowly he burned the sleeping magic out of his body. No one was going to touch his wives.

"Heh.. should of guessed the wizard saint would escape that."

Natsu eyes looked up in confusion. There in the green grass clearing was a large fat man with a small amount of hair on his head that was put into a bun. The man wore a white robe and weird wooden sandles. Slowly the man walked towards him.

"Crawford.." Natsu practically screamed in haste as his mind was confused of how the man was there in front of him.

"I'm surprised you escaped the sleeping magic." Crawford stood there sighing with his big chest jiggling. He was sad that all three of them weren't out cold, but atleast he knew if there was going to be a fight it would be easy as the two women were unconscious. "Hmm.. you were far enough away from where the spell went off.. so you had time to realize the spell, and get away. Impressive." Crawford explained his thoughts aloud as he stared straight at Natsu. Crawford looked like his normal self, big and fat, but from Natsu's perspective he saw the monster in his eyes.

Natsu simply stood there with both Mirajane and Erza leaning into him as he thought of his options. With Mirajane and Erza out he wouldn't be able to fight Crawford and protect them. He couldn't leave them on the ground incase the fight gets to big and one of the spells hit on of them. Natsu only had one option to save himself, his wives, and the two children still growing inside of them.

"Hey.." Crawford began to yell as he watched red licking flames wrap around all three of the figures in front of him.

"I'll fight you when my family is not endanger." Natsu simply stated aloud as he spoke emotionless and let the flames carry him and his wives away from there location.

Slowly the flames drifted high into the air as they looked for a place to land. The red hot searing flames floated by themselves until the controller of the flames decided they were far enough away. Once then the red flames floated down and landed next to a tree as the flames blew away in the wind to reveal Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane. The red flames had carried them.

"Mira.. Erza.." Natsu breathed as he leaned his back against the hard brown bark of a large pine tree towering above him. Mirajane and Erza were both still leaning against him as they slept away.

'No information and Crawford has escaped. It seems our job was a bust.' Natsu mentally thought to himself as he stared at the two women in his arms. One with long red hair like a scarlet rose and the other one with white hair like the white lilac.

"Ara.. ara.. you know you like that my dragon." Mirajane suddenly giggled aloud as her face dashed pink and she snuggled her face deeper into Natsu's chest.

It seemed Mirajane was having quite a nice lucid dream. As both women slept Natsu smiled and thought of how the other jobs were turning out.

* * *

"Well now.. normally I don't hurt pretty women like you. But you just gave me a reason that I can." Gildarts laughed as he heard the words ring through his ears and a gleeful smile crossed his bristly face. Gildarts ran his strong hand through his long brown hair as he brought his right leg back and brought his hands up into a fighting position.

Sayla stood there waiting as she put her book away into her pocket and stared at Gildarts. She was now standing up in her cheetah kimino as her two golden horns stood out of her long black hair. Sayla was ready.. but the man in front of intrigued her. How could this man be able to defy her curse?

Gildarts was a perverted man. There was no better way to say it, his eyes ran down Sayla's smooth legs. Up her silky thighs and around her tights that ended half way up her thigh. It didn't matter if the women in front of him was a demon, she was still damn hot. His eyes then once more ran up to where they began to set on a large pair of breasts being squeezed. His mind was in heaven.

"A human able to not be controlled by my curse, this makes me want to know why." Sayla announced as her eyes stared straight at Gildarts whose brown long hair was slightly flowing back due to the door missing. "**Macro.**" Sayla simply stated with a dull voice as she stared at the man in front of her.

Suddenly as Gildarts stood there he felt something begin to grip and take hold of his body. With that he quickly connected things and figured out that this was the spell or curse that the demon Sayla was trying to use on him. "Heh.. sorry but that's not going to work." Gildarts then began to chuckle as he brought both of his hands tightly into a fist. Seconds later small light particles bursted around him as he gave Sayla a smirk.

"I see now.. your magic destroy things and becuase of that my curse can not force you to do what I order to." Sayla explained aloud as her eyes quickly understood what was happening and why her curse was not effected. "If there are more Fairy Tail wizards like you or that are stronger.. well you'll all become quite annoying pests to us." Sayla grumbled with a hard sound as she showed that she was annoyed.

If there were more Fairy Tail wizards stronger then this man in front of her. Then Fairy Tail would be a very large nuisance to Tartarus. Sayla thought to herself as she decided her next action. Her demonic blood was boiling and she wanted to fight this man in front of her, but on the other side she needed to inform Master Mard Geer. "Well.." Sayla sighed as she decided on what she would do.

"It seems I'll have to take up this fight with you on another day, it's more valuable to Tartarus that we know that there's more stronger members that can give a threat to us." Sayla explained as she began to turn around and leave the house she was in as she no longer decided to be there. Her task to kill the ex magic council members named Yuri had succeeded and she even learned a bit about her opponents. Now they could make a full proof plan to take over.

"He-!" Gildarts began to yell as he stepped forward and before he could the beautiful women in front of him simply disappeared in thin air. All that was left was the dead body behind him as he growled to himself to disgust. A bad mess to clean up and a gorgeous women gone. This day could not get any worse. Gildarts sighed as he left the home from which he came in by the broken door and looked up.

Things were going badly, they needed some better news soon.

* * *

**Boom! Boom!**

"What's going on?!" Laxus suddenly yelled aloud as he began to look around. Suddenly a explosion went over somewhere in the city. Something was being destroyed.

Laxus quickly used his dragon slayer abilities and began to sniff the air to see if he could find what was going on. His nose quickly picked up the scent of salty sweat dripping down someone who was using spells. Laxus stood there and calmed his racing heart as he focused on his ears to then hear what the spells where.

"**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!**"

Laxus heard that spells and his eyes opened wide. 'Evergreen!' Laxus thought to himself as he turned into a lightning bolt and dashed off towards his teams mates who were fighting someone unknown.

* * *

"You know, you should take this job serious. Laxus gave it to us!"

Evergreen yelled at Bickslow and Freed as they stared at her trying to use her sex appeal to entice people.

So far, the job was boring as they helped Yajima at his restaurant. Nothing was happening and people were just coming and going.

_Ding._ A very large man roughly the size of Laxus walked in with a pitch black cloak covering his body. The man stood there as he began to look around.

"Hmm?" Yajima hummed as he looked at the large covered man standing there in the door way looking around. "Hello? Are you looking for something?" Yajima then asked as he felt no threatening aura from the man.

Instead of responding the man stood there continuing to look around. The mans large head looked at everything: the tables, the people eating, the Thunder God Tribe themselves, and lastly the man looked at Yajima. That was the trigger.

Slowly the man lifted his arms up across from his chest and suddenly all hell broke lose.

"**Rumble.**" The man with the black coat announced and the building instantly was destroyed as a massive whirling tornado came tumbling down and began to rip all the wooden walls off the building and then the roof caved in. People were torn and buried as things went crazy as people screamed for help. The Thunder God Tribe braced themselves as they stayed standing to find out what was happening.

"M-my restaurant.." Yajima weekly spoke as he pulled himself up out of the rubble that was once his restaurant.

"Hmm..? He's still alive?" A deep voice asked aloud as he slowly walked up to where Yajima was lying down under the rubble. Slowly a stuck his arm out towards the elderly old man and prepared to finish him.

"**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!**" Evergreen suddenly yelled as she began to spread her legs and arms out. Suddenly golden light bolts began to spew from her as they rattled against the man. "W-what? Nothing?" Evergreen squeaked as she watched her attack do nothing to the man in front of her who was now standing over Yajima and about to grab him.

"**Cyclone.**" The man calmly announced as he send a small tornado at Evergreen who then was thrown back yards away as she was forced down onto the ground. But the attack wasn't over. The same swirling wing cyclone got to where Evergreen had landed and the grabbed her as it begun to spin intensely.

"Evergreen! Go my babies!" Bickslow yelled as he watched his team mate begin to get thrown around like nothing. His wooden doll babies instantly all began to shoot blue magic beams at the cloaked man as he tried to protect his team-mate.

"Is that really a attack?" The black cloaked man asked aloud as he sighed and grunted. The magic spells comings from Bickslow's babies were not doing anything. His babies bolts were bouncing off of it like rain. "**Rumble.**" The man spoke as suddenly another tornado came out from his hand and raced towards Bickslow.

As it came towards Bickslow the tornado destroyed the ruble even more. The concrete and stone bicks were broken like a hand moves through air. Once it got to Bickslow it slammed into him and threw him across the ground like a rag doll. There was no stopping him.

"Now back to busine-." The cloaked man once again began to say before he was faced by Freed who was standing there in front of him. His rapier was drawn and his long green hair was flowing slightly in the outside wind. "Why are there so many pests bugging me?" The man asked as he stared straight into Freed's soul.

Freed stood there trying to hold his own ground as his purple Dark Écriture: Wings came from his back. Freed was ready to fight his best to hold then man in front of him back. He would protect Yajima and the Thunder God Tribe!

"**Gust.**" The man said yet another spell as Freed was suddenly thrown back at tremendous speed. Freed skidded along the ruble as he gasped hard for breath that was taken out by a single spell like thing. He truly didn't know what type of magic was hitting him.

"Now that these pests are gone.. let's see about popping your head." The man gruesomely laughed as he bent down and grabbed Yajima by his scrawny old neck. Instantly everything could see his veins appear all over his hand that was squeezing Yajima's neck. Yajima's face began to grow red then purple as the lack of oxygen began to kill him, was this his death?

"W-who a-are you?" Yajima asked as he atleast wanted to know that man that was about to finish and murder him.

"I have no name, I am only one of the nine demons of Tartarus. Hell has now open and you'll soon be there." The black cloaked man explained but suddenly everything watched a lonely yellow pice of lightning crawled around his arm. Before he could then even react a thunder bolt pierced through his arm and shocked him as he was forced to let go of Yajima.

"Gah.." The cloaked man suddenly gasped as he shook off the attack. 'Lightning.. someone else is here..' The man then thought as he began to look around. As he did his dark eyes set on a blonde haired man in front of him who was now standing in between him and Yajima.

"Laxus.." Evergreen croaked as she laid there helplessly and thankful that Laxus had arrived to save the day. The cloaked man was strong, Laxus was needed.

"So does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Laxus asked aloud as he stood staring at the cloaked man in front of him. From what he could tell, this man had to be strong if he had taken down Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow. This was going to be a hard fight.

"Hmm.. most people I tell them that I have no name. But I do that becuase most of my opponents are weak. It seems you aren't." The cloaked man explained as he stood tall and then began to pull his black cloak off of his body. Slowly it revealed who he was; a creature.

"What the.." Laxus muttered in shock and surpise as the attacker revealed himself. This wasn't a man in front of him.. he had no idea what was in front of him.

"It is said that my name is Tempesta and I am one of the nine demons of Tartarus. But my name has no meaning and you are about to die." The cloaked man know known as Tempesta explained.

Tempesta had long blonde hair, a snout like a bear, blonde hair running down his cheeks, and chin. His chest was muscular as his abs were shown clearly and on his shoulder he had two black parts to protect himself. He wore a pair of black pants with knee guards and a pair of boots covering the bottom half of his legs. Tempesta snorted as he began to look pissed at Laxus.

"You are.. not human?" Laxus asked as his eyes were wide opened and shocked beyond disbelief. We're all Tartarus members like this?

Suddenly Tempesta arm began to swirl as tornado like winds began to swirl around it. As soon as they started he pushed off towards Laxus. Quickly, with out skipping a second Laxus dodged to the left, as Tempesta followed Laxus quickly dodged every attack thrown at him.

Laxus then decided to attack as he leapt high into the air above Tempesta and used his basic lightning to hit Tempesta. As his lightning hit Tempesta he sent him flying black through the rubble that was the last of the 8-Island restaurant.

"This guy.." Tempesta muttered as he slowly stood up from being thrown down. As soon as he was back up a threatening aura erupted everywhere. Tempesta quickly found the source and was almost stunned.

"Looks like you drew the short straw." Laxus told Tempesta as electricity ran across his black jacket hanging from his shoulder down to his black pants. He was ready to take this demon from Taratrus down from what he had done to his team.

Sweat rolled down Tempesta's face as he stood there memorized by what was happening. How could one of the nine demons of Taratrus be feeling this? How could a mere human be pushing him back?

"**Lightning Dragon's Bite!**" Laxus suddenly screamed as he bursted himself full of electricity and appeared right above Tempesta. When he was above him, his yellow dragon electricity covered his hands and together he brought them down onto Tempesta's head as he pushed down.

Tempesta was pounded into the ground as the pain ran through his face becuase of where Laxus's attack hit. The ground under him cracked and gave away even more as a massive creator was formed due to his attack. He then laid flat in the ground at the very edge of being defeated.

"Amazing as always Laxus!" Freed yelled as he pulled himself into a sitting position and saw Tempesta laying there not moving with Laxus standing tall above him. This is why Laxus was the strongest and the leader of the Thunder God Tribe.

"Beastly!" Bickslow yelled after Freed as he saw Laxus easily defeat Temoesta as if it was nothing .

"You're such a man's man!" Evergreen yelled as well as he laughed how Laxus defeated something that herself, Freed, and Bickslow couldn't touch or even damage.

"Yajima, where should I take the garbage?" Laxus asked as he looked over at Yajima who was sitting on the ground still catching his breath.

"Well the council isn't exactly in a functioning state.. look at my restaurant." Yajima sighed as he looked around at the rubble. His restaurant was destroyed but atleast the Tartarus member that was murdering all the ex council members and council members was stopped.

"Their headquarters might be out of commission but there's gotta be branches up and running." Bickslow thought aloud as he sat there thinking next to Yajima. Even though the magic council was a mess from leaders being murdered something has to be still working.. right?

"If you cut off their head, the body follows shortly thereafter." Yajima sighed in response to Bickslow. "That's just how dependent and reliant they've always been.." Yajima laughed after as he though back about the magic council.

"Well if that's the case.. maybe interrogating him at the Fairy Tail head quarters would be the prudent thing to do." Freed chipped in as he thought of another idea to what they should do.

"Fairy Tail.. was it?" Tempesta whispered as he laid there beginning to wake up from Laxus's attack. His mind was already racing and knowing what his next step would be.

"It seems we didn't factor in humans being capable of this type of destruction force.. so this type of damage output wasn't a variable in our equation." Tempesta countinued to speak softly as he rambled on. "Looks like I'll have to sacrifice one of my lives.." Tempesta then finished with a laugh.

"One of your lives..? What the hell are you rambling on about?" Laxus asked as he stared down at Tempesta below him in the rubble of Yajima's restaurant.

"You're the one who drew the short straw.." Tempesta laughed as he finished. "Remember that.. human."

**Boom!**

Surprising everyone, Tempesta blew himself up into thick heavy smoke. Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe, and Yajima were all equally shocked at what had just happened.

"He blew himself up?!" Evergeen screamed in surprise and utter shock.

"What the..!" Yajima yelled as he looked at the smoke spreading through out the city and around them.

"What's with the black mist?" Evergreen asked as she watched black little dots grow in a dark deep black mist hovering and surrounding them.

"It's getting thicker!" Freed yelled as everyone was on alert and ready for anything to come at them.

"Humans are and will always be at mercy of calamity." Tempesta spoke as his voice slowly floated away as the black thick mist began to rise up into the sky.

Laxus stood there looking at the mist. His nose was itching, his magic power was beginning to sway. This mist was doing something.

"These are magical barrier particles.. they feed on the eternano in the atmosphere.. and contaminate it." Tempesta finished explaining what was going on as the black mist swirled around them.

"So this entire area is like an anti-eternano zone?!" Freed yelled in surprise as his mind began to understand what was going on and what was happening.

**_Cough._** "Gah!" Freed breathed as he began to fall over in pain. The mist was already affecting him.

"That means.. not only is our magic weakened.. but all magic users caught in it will be slowly become poisoned." Evergreen squeaked between gasps of breath. The thick mist was beginning to tear her magic in her body apart already.

"Gah! Ugh!" Yajima wheezed as he began to cough. He was slowly becoming to weak to even sit up. He ingested to much of the poison.

"The poison is especially lethal for mages.. though the one down side about this is that I'll have the return to our base of operations to restore my physical body." Tempesta laughed loudly as he voice began to drift away.

Laxus stood there heavy breathing as sweat poured down his face. At this rate his whole team, Yajima, and he would die. They needed to thunk of something and act on it quickly.

From a distance Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe, and Yajima all heard something that frightening them all. "I look forward to dancing on your corpses.. In hell!" Tempesta yelled as his voice stopped and fully was gone.

"Try not to inhale anymore!" Freed screamed as he tried to desperately think of something.

"At this rate were going to-." Evergreen began to say but was caught off.

"The mist.. Is covering he entire area!" Bickslow yelled in surprise as he looked around. The black mist was in every direction they could see.

"We.. need to.. at the very least.. find an area that isn't so densely populated with the mist!" Yajima yelled as he pulled himself up off the ground and began to walk forward. If they didn't find a place with out this mist, they were all going to die.

Yajima took three steps before suddenly the world began to spin for him. With that he fell to the ground and was going out called with a moan of pain.

"Yajim-!" Evergeen began to scream Yajima's name but as she did so her own eyes began to spin as she fell towards the ground.

"Gah!" Bickslow yelled as he fell towards the dark misty ground as well.

"Don't give in! Ever! Bickslow!" Freed screamed as he watched his team mates take desperate breaths of air. Things were looking gruesome.

"Over my dead body!" Laxus yelled aloud as he felt his own body begging to go dumb. He himself was beginning to go down. "Over my.. fucking body!" Laxus yelled as his knees began to shake.

"Laxus! Don't breath in anymore of it!" Freed yelled to Laxus as he desperately tried to do anything he could to save his friends.

**_Slurp._**

"N-no.. Laxus stop!" Freed screamed. In front of him he watched as Laxus began to inhale all of the black poison mist surrounding them.

"Dragon slayer lungs.. are unique. I'm going to inhale all of it!" Laxus explained as he countinued to suck in all of the black mist. He was going to save his team at all cost!

"Take them all home.. that's a direct order." Laxus told Freed as he finished sucking up the poison and fell backwards to the rubble ground. Laxus was out.

"Laxus!"

* * *

And that is chapter 18! Sorry for the delay, school kept me busy. Next chapter everyone should be back at the guild building and the beginning of war might start..

Prepare for death and epic fights.. The Tartarus arc is about to get on track to hell! Also Ultears/Meredy's turn is next chapter.

Thanks for all the support so far.. cha in the next chapter!

-ValinNight


	19. Chapter 19 - Pre Tartarus

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 19 – Pre Tartarus

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"How is he?" Master Makarov asked as he stood there outside the infirmery room. His gut was aching and cold chills we're going threw his weary old body. When Laxus had entered Fairy Tail earlier, his heart almost stopped. Laxus looked as if he was dead, but Freed, his loyal comrade, brought him back home. Now the entire team of the Thunder God Tribe was being treated.

"Not well, but I do think he will survive." Porlyusica explained as she stopped out of the infirmary and Natsu quickly came out after.

Right away both Makarov and Porlyusica watched Natsu go towards his office to check on Mirajane and Erza for the thousandth time. Both of them knew Natsu was worried, but luckily from what they understood of what Natsu told them; they were only sleeping.

"So it seems this Tartarus group is pretty strong." Gildarts sighed. He was the second to last group to come back. When he did return he was briefed about what happened and that most of them had either failed or the ex councilman was already dead.

Now Gildart's just sat there, waiting to see what they were going to next as he had one arm around Cana's shoulder as she gulped down beer by the barrels. The majority of the Fairy Tail wizards were worried. If Laxus had been defeated.. what could they do. Laxus was one of the strongest people they had.

"Well this doesn't sit well.." Master Makarov sighed as he sat down next to Gildarts at the wooden bench. The guild hall was silent as everyone kept there thoughts to themselves and waited to be told any information they could get.

"Of course not.. we have no information and our numbers are knocked down." Natsu voiced as he appeared from the second floor walking down the stairs. He stood there for a second and then began walking towards Master Makarov and Gildarts.

"That's true.. Tartarus are demons from what Freed explained to us before he fell asleep." Master Makarov pondered as he let his old brain crank away. "Could they be Zeref's demons and be controlled by Zeref himself?" Master Makarov then asked aloud as he pondered over things.

"Hmm.. maybe." Natsu replied back as he sat down next to Master Makaorv and sighed himself. "At the moment.. we have no info and we have friends who are hurt." Natsu sighed.

**Boom!**

"Hey, we're back!" Sting yelled as he bursted through the front wooden doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall with his white magic coming off of his hands. Behind him Rouge, Wendy, Lucy, and the exeeds followed him in. As soon as he was in, he was laughing while everyone else was huffing with trying to catch their breath.

"Welcome back Sting." Natsu told Sting as he entered. "Did you find out any information or was Michello already gone?" Natsu then asked as he remembered who's Sting's team was assigned to.

"Heh.. sheesh, you can at least wait a few seconds for me! I'm a old man!" Michello yelled as he walked through the guild halls doors out of breath and looking as if he was about to collapse. Sweat was rolling down his old wrinkly face and his blue shirt was soaked to the brim.

"Michello.. well this is a surprise." Natsu stated as he stood up and took a few steps towards Michello who was still catching his breath with heavy heaving. 'Did Tartarus miss him? Or was Sting's group attacked?' Natsu thought to himself as his eyes began to scan over the group. Sting nor Rogues clothing was ripping and Lucy wasn't naked, so his brain quickly deduced that they hadn't fought anything.

"Huh..? Why is it a surprise?" Michello asked Natsu as he looked up and saw him staring at him.

"Becuase.. out of all the ex magic council members we tried to save.. Your one of the only two not dead." Natsu explained to Michello.

"Well that's reassuring.. now would you tell me why I was dragged here to this abomination of a guild?" Michello asked as he then looked over at Sting.

"Oh! Explain everything you told us about what Taratrus could be going after to Master Natsu!" Sting answered Michello with a quick grin as he held Lector in his hands.

"Aye sir! About Face to!" Happy quickly chipped in.

"Face.." Natsu muttered as his eyes widened. That was a name hidden by the magic council for many reasons. A weapon that many did not know of.

"Face.. what about it?" Master Makarov asked as he stood up and faced Michello. The mood inside of the Fairy Tail guild building suddenly dropped. Everyone was silent.. they all could hear each other's small breaths as they waited for a answer.

"Face.. it has to be the only reason why Tarturus is going after all the magic council men. They need to find the three people with the keys to face.. the best way to find them is to just kill them all." Michello quickly explained aloud as he watched Natsu and Master Makarov stand there and think.

"If that's true.. why would they need to activate face for? They've proven that there strong enough if they can easily go kill off hundreds of people." Natsu pondered aloud as his brain turned.

"What about something they're trying to keep hidden?"

"Hmm.. maybe." Natsu quickly replied to the tired female voice that came from the story above them. "Hmm? Well it seems your up, how was your rest?" Natsu then asked as he turned back and smiled up to Erza.

Erza was standing above everyone as she stood there on the balcony. Her clothing was hidden behind a small soft white fur blanket still wrapped around her. Her red hair was a mess and going every which way as she yawned.

"Good, though I'm still still tired and curious how I ended up here." Erza replied as she leaned up against the oak brown wooden railing and peared around at everyone. The first thing she noticed was how stressed out Master Makarov was.. had something happened? Next she saw the man next to Sting, the old man had brown hair with two cat like ears sticking out of it. Last was Natsu who had a gentle calm smile on.

"Now what Erza said could be a possibility. We only know little information about this group and we're still hoping for more." Natsu announced aloud as he looked everyone in there eyes. Fear, nervousness, and excitement; those were the things that popped into his mind as he looked at everyone. Some of the Fairy Tail mages were scared and nervous. Others were excited to see what would happen next and a few were fear stricken.

"Keys.. so the three people were the keys to unlock this Face?" Levy asked aloud as her brain was turning, she already had multiple books out in front of her as she dove through them looking for knowledge of Face and Tartarus.

"Yes.. hmm.. that's a possibility, but why would you want to know that?" Michello replied and asked back to Levy.

"Simply because of what Gildarts told us." Levy replied with a smile as her brain began to work even faster. "When Gildarts arrived he told us that one of the nine demons didn't want to fight as they wanted to use the new found knowledge of Fairy Tail and put it into there plan. If we use the logic that Taratrus wants to have everything according to there plans.. then you would think that one of the three keys would be with Taratrus right now. So we simply have to scan Fiore for the magic council members." Levy explained her plan as she quickly pulled out several stones.

With that she threw them into the air as they began hover in place and grow. Slowly in front of them a 3d map of Fiore was formed for all eyes could see. Levy then began to send magic into the stones as she began to scan for the magic council members.

"Hmm.. that could just work. Let's hope we're lucky then." Natsu said aloud as he saw the smiles spread across the guild. This could be it.. this could be there chance. Could they find Tartarus and put a hole in their plan for whatever there trying to do?

As everyone began whispering to each other and talking, Natsu decided to go up stairs. Once he was up the wooden stairs in the Fairy Tail guild hall he placed a arm on Erza's shoulder as he saw her head drooping.

"You know you can fall asleep in my office if you want." Natsu whispered in Erza's ear as he gently ran his warm hand down her fatigued body. As he did so he placed a warm kiss on Erza's neck as she gasped and giggled slightly.

"Teaser.." Erza replied to Natsu as she leaned back onto Natsu and sighed. "I guess your right, that would be better."

With that said Natsu accompanied Erza back into his office as they left the guild talking about Tartarus.

* * *

"Have you come to join me?"

Natsu laughed as a grin went across his face. As he stepped inside with Erza half asleep leaning on him, Mirajane was laying on the tan couch with a blanket over her body. Her white hair was a bit of a mess and one of her straps of her yellow and black dress was pulled down.

"Mm.. if you put it that way, I think I have to." Natsu replied as he walked over to the couch Mirajane was laying out. He watched as she began to move to let Natsu sit down and Erza lay down as well.

Once Natsu was sitting down, Mirajane rested her head on Natsu's lap as she looked up as his face, and placed her legs up on the couch arm rest. Erza quickly copied her as she did the same. Now when Natsu looked down he saw both Erza and Mirajane's tired face.

"Ara.. I never thought I would sleep this much." Mirajane giggled as she closed her eyes once more and let her heavy eyelids rest.

"I'm not surprised, your body needs all of its strength and power to protect and grow the soon to be." Natsu replied as he smiled at Mirajane and Erza who were both know dozing off. He then ran one of his hands into Mirajane's dress as he placed it on-top of Mirajane's bare stomach. He quickly did the same as he slipped his other hand in Erza's shirt.

He watched as a slight cute smile appeared on both of his wives as they both rested there own hands on top of Natsu's larger hands. There Natsu watched as both of his loves fell asleep.

As he looked at his wives, his mind wondered. What was going to happen in the next day. Taratrus, they definitely knew about Fairy Tail. So what was there plan? How could they stop it? How could he protect his soon to be family.. and guild? What was going to be the sacrifice?

All the thoughts pulsed through his head as he closed his eyes. There was a lot to think about and to do. Hopefully in the coming days.. nothing horrible would happen.

* * *

"So.. this is it." Ultear whispered as she gulped and began walking forward. As she walked forward her black cloak flew behind her as she wore her normal battle suit that consisted of a black one piece swim suit that had protection shields on it. A pair high long boots that went up to her thigh that revealed the rest.

"There's the head quarters of the magic council.. or what's left of it." Meredy said aloud as her eyes scanned over the city. In the corner was a massive exploded remains of a large building. It seemed if it had been blown up. Meredy was a bit nervous the areas as the wind countinued to whip around her.

Meredy still wore her red dress with the yellow bow wrapped around it as her brown ear muffs were still of her head with a knee high pair of black boots were on her legs like Ultear. Lastly a black cloak was wrapped around her.

"True, now should we go down there and ask around?" Ultear asked as she walked towards the remains with Meredy.

"Of course, hopfully one of them will have some information on them." Meredy replied as her eyes narrowed on the coming set of black charcoal stairs. The stairs that led down to the jails, where all the evil criminals were held.

'Please let there be information in there, we need to find Jellal. He will pay for what he did to Natsu!' Ultear thought to herself as her mind was still infused of what he had done. Her mind played the scene over and over each night, it scared her to her core. She wouldn't let it happen again.

Once they were down the stairs, they saw all the criminals, and simply looked at each other. With that they nodded and began investigating and looking for information.

* * *

A lot of time goes by within a glance. That's what happened to Ultear and Meredy as they investigated and talked to the remaining prisoners under the destroyed building of the magic council. Half of the time they begged to be free.. but other just stayed quiet for no good reason.

"You know.. you would think it would be a bit more secured down here." Ultear mumbled with slight sigh. Nothing, no information at all on the whereabouts of Jellal. Now herself and Meredy wandered the long dull hallways of the jail. Surprisingly they had only found a few guards who were stationed there just to make sure the prisoners didn't starve to death while the rest of the guards cleaned the bodies and rubble of the ruins above.

"Your right, but I think they might just be scared." Meredy replied to Ultear as they walked along. Their feelings were down and the mood was going bad quickly. They had spent days looking into finding anything about Jellal. Sadly though, they had found nothing.

Together both women pouted as they made there way towards the entrance to the jail. They could see that the weather had gone sour as the rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance. That only made their mood worsen until something began to glow in Meredy's hand. The clear orb that Meredy had been holding for the past few days was know glowing as magic poured out of it. It only meant that the lacrima was being called.

"Natsu!" Ultear yelled as her mood took a 180 and her breath taking smile appeared. Quickly she grabbed the orb out of Meredy's hand as she poured her own magic into it. Seconds later a man with pink spiky hair appeared on it with a warm hearted smile.

"Hey, how are you both doing?" Natsu asked as he gave both girls a smile as his own orb in his hands began to show Ultear's and Meredy's face.

"Very well, how about you?" Meredy replied to Natsu's question as her heart filled with warmth just by seeing his calm face. Her sour mood was now long gone as she was happy to see the man she so badly loved.

"Good I guess, Levy might have an idea to track down where Tartarus is hiding." Natsu informed both girls as he leaned back on the couch he was sitting at with both of his wives heads in his lap.

"Hmm.. that sounds good. Sadly though we haven't anything about Jellal recently." Ultear explained to Natsu about hers and Meredy's missions so far.

"I see.. well then why don't you both come home? If we do find Tartarus, you'd both be needed." Natsu asked and suggested as he let the question ponder into the air.

"B-but what about finding-." Meredy began to reply back to Natsu but was cut off.

"I know that you both are trying your hardest, but if you haven't been able to find anything in a few days.. then I don't think you'll find any information." Natsu explained to Ultear and Meredy as he both gave them a soft kind smile.

"I see, we'll take the next train home and see you soon." Ultear told Natsu as she looked at a Meredy and gave her a nod.

"Good, I'll see both of you soon." Natsu replied and with that being said the Lacrima went back to being clear as one end of the lacrima orbs stopped.

"Hmm.. so it seems we'll be seeing Natsu soon." Ultear mumbled aloud as her brain went over things. 'Jellal.. you better be at Tartarus, I'm going to rip you to shreds.' Ultear thought to herself as she began leaving the magic council jail with Meredy next to her. They both began to walk towards the busy train station and went off towards Magnolia with looming dark clouds overhead.

* * *

"You're worried.." Mirajane said aloud as she opened her sky blue eyes and looked up at Natsu who was had his head leaning back.

"Yeah I am... Tartarus has already proven that there strong." Natsu replied as he his mind went back over Laxus.

Laxus has gone up against one of the Tartarus member, but even though he won the fight; he had lost at the same time. The demon he fought still took him and his team down and even killed an entire town. Once Laxus and his team wakes up hopefully.. there hearts might note recover knowing what had happened.

"Your right, but you've forgotten who we are." Mirajane spoke aloud with a bright smile crossing her red ruby lips. "We are Fairy Tail, we do the impossible." Mirajane explained as she remembered all of the times Fairy Tail has fought the impossible and won.

The dragons at the Grand Magic Games, the Tower of Heaven, and even when half of there family were lost to the Tenrou Island. Each fight, each thing they had fought with all there heart and pulled through. Together the impossible was possible to achieve.

"Yeah.. I guess we do." Natsu chuckled as his own mind flashed through the fights that they had one point given up on. Oracion Seis, Edolas, and many other times they were at the point of falling over and being done. But together they stood up and fought. Together they poured everything they had into the fight and walked away with everyone.

"Mm.. of course, you should know that especially as you were the heart that never gave up." Erza spoke aloud as she stretched with a moan. Every fight that someone had given up on, Natsu was there to pick them up. The fight was looking terrible and it was going to be there loss but every time Natsu would always stand up and suddenly they could fight. Natsu would always drive them to their goal and achieve it.

"Heh.. maybe." Natsu replied to his wife as his own cheeks went pink and slightly blushed.

"Aww, we can still get him to blush." Mirajane suddenly teased as she quickly turned a bit to look at Erza and give her a high five. So it seems both herself and Erza could get there husband to blush and be a mushy still after all these years.

"Demons.." Natsu sighed and muttered slightly as he saw both of his wives fully awake now and being there normal self.

"Well of course, that is the beast I am." Mirajane told Natsu with a cute smile.

"MASTER!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Natsu muttered suddenly as a shrieking voice suddenly yelled through out the building. It pierced thriugh the sound barriers and echoed.

Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza quickly got up as they all three bolted across Natsu's office as they arrived to the door. Once there they burst out and ran to the balcony to see what was happening. In front of him was every single member of Fairy Tail all standing around Levy with shocked faces and there mouthes dropped open.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked as he caught his breath. Something was going on for that scream to have had happen, it was already making his own body shake.

"T-Tartarus.." Levy muttered as her right eye brow pulsed up and down. Her mind had practically stopped and her heart beat was going crazy.

"What about them?" Erza quickly responded to Levy. What was going on?

"T-there.. r-right above us." Levy muttered just high enough so that Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane could hear as she watched all three of them become shocked.

Slowly by surly, Natsu looked up and only could wonder why? What was about to happen?

* * *

"Natsu.. Natsu.. today is it. Today is the faithful day you prove that your strong enough.. or you all die." A young man laughed with a happy smile across his face. He wore black robes, a dark red necklace, tan sandles, and he had black hair. But, most importantly.. his eyes were light red.. the color of ruby red blood.

Slowly the young man walked through Magnolia has he was traveling toward a particular building. On the top of this building he was walking to had a certain statue and symbol that was known very well through out Fiore.

On top of this building there was a statue of a Fairy.

The darkest wizard ever.. the evilest man.. so young but so much pain was caused by him.. Lord Zeref was on his way to Fairy Tail.

The final fight was about to begin. Zeref and Tartarus vs Fairy Tail for the most anticipated battle was about to begin. But the members of Fairy Tail did not know that yet..

The heads and blood begins to fly in the next chapter.

* * *

*wipes brow* phew.. after a year we arrive at the main goal of this story.. Killing Zeref.. took long enough..

Next chapter begins the big bugs! Get hyped! I know I am!

-ValinNight


	20. Chapter 20 - The Demons and to Battle

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 20 – The Demons and off to Battle!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

The dark grueling clouds loomed over ahead. Every few minutes a giant blinding yellow flash of lightning cracked in the sky as the clouds began to swirl over the city of Magnolia. The wind began to become hasty and the animals that still remained around there began to yip and screech.

Slowly walking through Magnolia, the red brick street, and through the buildings was a dark menace of a man. From his bloody red eyes and his slick black clothing, terror screamed all around him. The direction he was slowly walking towards was in the direction of one strongest guilds in Fiore; Fairy Tail.

High above in the dark gray clouds was a simple square island. It looked as if the entire earth had shrunken down in size and been turned into a square. But on top of it was a tall dark castle with throne rooms and dungeons. There stood 9 evil demons, a cloaked human, and a ex magic council member. Tartarus was standing high above as they watched Zeref arrive at the sturdy iron gates of Fairy Tail.

From the tall towers on either side to the multiply flags with the guild symbol flying on all of them. Zeref stood there in front of Fairy Tail with a smile across his face. With that he pushed open the gates and took the few steps that were needed to arrive at the wooden doors of the main hall.

"Now.. shall we start the party?" Zeref asked aloud as he looked up and heard the wind whip around him. His black hair was flapping around and his cloak was going from side to side.

* * *

"How could they be above us..?" Natsu muttered as his brain tried to figure out every logical possibility of how the most diabolical dark guild in existent was above them right now. His brain was churning out every answer he could think of as drips of sweat rolled down his face. Natsu's onyx eyes was simply just starring up as his right eyebrow ticked.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered lowly as she saw the state Natsu was in by trying to figure out what in the world was going on. So much news was hitting them so fast. They didn't have time to process everything, they hadn't figured everything out yet. But now with the news of Tartarus being just above them, it made them scared and anxious.

"Heh.. I say we just go up there and kick there ass." Gajeel grunted as he pointed up towards where Levy had said Tartarus was at. He was anxious as well but the best thing he knew to do was to fight and worry later.

"I hear something.." Cobra announced from the dark corner of the Fairy Tail building. A few people looked over at him and only thought about what he said or ignored him. The poison dragon slayer that Natsu had asked the Magic Council to keep out of jail was still around, but always silent as he waited to strike or for something fun to happen.

"What do you mean you hear something?" Natsu suddenly asked as he looked over at the ex Oración Seis guild member and thought about it. Normally when he heard something, he would comment on something big that was about to happen.

"I hear talking outside.." Cobra answered as he begun to stand up and prepare himself.

Natsu took a deep breath as he began looking towards the wooden doors of the building. Slowly he took two steps near it when everything changed. Everyone suddenly felt the dark leaking magic swirling around. There stomach began to churn as sweat began to pour down there faces. Now they knew something was outside..

**Boom!** The front doors and the entire front of the building was suddenly destroyed as a spray of wood was sent at everyone inside. People screamed as they all put there arms in front of there face and began to block the flying debris. A thick cloud of gray dark dust and dirt littered the area in front of them as the heavy noise from the explosion calmed down.

Slowly there vision was cleared as the wind pushed the clouds of dust away. There they saw the demons and there enemy that had arrived at there front door. In front of them stood Zeref with the 9 demons of Taratrus and Jellal standing behind him.

"Hello Fairy Tail wizards." Zeref quietly said aloud as he watched the shock in everyone's face. He saw that Natsu's onyx eyes opened wider then ever, the short old man took a step back, and the two women next Natsu placed there hands on the front of there stomachs. His bloody red eyes saw everything.

The 9 demons of Taratrus stood behind Zeref with Jellal standing to the side. They all stood there waiting for orders or a command. All nine of them waited for there lord to say the word so they could obliterate the measly humans in front of them.

"Zeref.." Master Makarov whispered in shock as he saw the diabolical man in front of him. His mind was shocked, the evilest man in the world was still alive, and so young. How could it be that this was the man that had created dark magic and so many demons.

"I'd like you all to meet my demons.. they will be killing you all so my plan can move forward without any flaws." Zeref explained as he stood there and his black garbs slowly flapped in the wind.

"The first demon.. Kyouka." Zeref announced as he pointed at a half-human/ half-aviary women who was standing there with a devious smile. Kyouka sports a large chest and a hour glass figure. Covering her body is a skin tight suit that partially revealed her thighs and buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long striped jacket with a four way split tail back and a tall gaping collar that completely conceals her neck. Her hands are sharp scaly claws and then around her thighs are bands that go down to where her bird like feet are.

Kyouka's head was adorned with an intricate helmet that covered everything besides her eyes and mouth. From the side of the helmet, two long wing like pieces of her skull protrude, and curved out around her face. Then as her green hair fell from the back of the helmet to her lower back.

"The second.. the demon a few of you know about.. Jackal." Zeref explained as he pointed at a man who looked like an animal. Jackal's dark brown hair reached down his shoulders and covered the left side of his face. Coming out of his hair was two prominent protrusions shapes like ears. His nose was small and black like a canines and he had a brown furry tail protruding from his lower back. His white teeth are triangle fang like teeth and his one visible eye is complete with a visible slit in it. Jackal's forearms and hands were covered by a large variety of similar black shapes getting closer to each other as they go towards his hands. At his hands they fused together to leave it completely black.

Jackal wore a striped tank top on his torso; paired with a brownish bandanna admired by pale yellow spots circling his neck which arranged to form a collar. He also sported a blue garb around his waist which was secured by a large knot with an hinge edges on the front. Jackals pants are mainly white with spots of below and reach down below his knees as they are extremely loose and baggy. Lastly his outfit was complete by a pair of black boots with light soles.

"But let's continue on with the third.. Keith the Black Priest." Zeref introduced Keith as he pointed at a man that resembled a skeleton. But as his alies sugged he is dressed in form-fitting robes with a high collar. The robe itself had a checkered pattern and covered a collared shirt and tie. Around his face and on his head, Keith wore an orange head piece which revealed his Tartarus guild mark which also covered his jaw and fanned out over his head almost like a crown.

"The next up is Tempesta, but it seems he's already fought one of yours.." Zeref explained as he hinted towards the fight between Laxus and his unknown assailant. Also he hinted as his new transformation with his new look. Tempesta now appeared as a handsome young man with long, neck length blonde hair, dark skin, and muscle bound arms and chest. He also bore spiky fingernails and small scale like blades on each hand. With his rebirth he also wore a new outfit on. Tempesta now donned a black sleeveless collared shirt with black, slime-like highlights and a short tie. He also had matching straps tied around his forearms, black pants, and shoes.

"Ezel.. the largest demon among us." Zeref announced next as he pointed a freakishly large demon. Easily is both the largest and tallest member of the Nine Demons of Tartarus. Ezel is a muscular Etherious with pale blue skin and demonic characteristics. The main evidence to that was his arms as he four of them. Instead of legs though; he had six massive segmented tentacles colored the same as his body. His upper shoulders were covered with spikes and there were spikes even where his hair and ears were suppose to be. His yellowish eyes have outlines and he also is missing eyebrows. He also sported a crimson colored tattoo on his chiseled upper body. The only physical clothing he had was a ripped cloth right in the middle of his body; at the top of his tentacles.

"Hmm.. now comes the next fun one. I present you.. Silver Fullbuster." Zeref pointed at a tall man that looked similar to Gray. But as he spoke his name he heard the voices of the humans in front of him being in shock by the name.

"F-Fullbuster.." Gray stuttered and hacked as his mouth almost dropped down. His heart was already beating a million miles but now he his head was pounding by the reveal of one of the demons. His own father.. was one of Zeref's demons?

Silver Fullbuster was a tall, well built man who appeared to be in his late thirties or mid forties. His eyes were black and like his sons, so was his hair, which was kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands. His black sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He had a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. Both of his ears were adorned by silver colored earrings which consisted of a ring and a little chain ending in a cross pendant.

Silver was wearing a black, closely fitting shirt; with a thick, gray fur collar, as well as a gray oversleeves reaching to his upper arm. Hanging from his waist and covering his sides were two dark yellow tasset like cloths, he wore brown gloves over his hands and forums and his dark brown baggy pants tucked inside his brown boots. Over his shirt the Ice Devil Slayer donned a gray segmented metal chest plate, bearing the writing: Absolute Zero.

"And next.. we have Sayla." Zeref pointed out. Quickly before him a man with long brown hair and a black cape stared at her with his fist balled and eager to fight.

Sayla's appearance was that of a women, with her most noir feature being the two large gold looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and positioned upwards. On the top of her head was a white band which separates her hairs framing her bangs from her below the band. Upon her forehead was a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck was another small white colored strap.

Sayla's attire consisted of a very revealing beige colored leopard print kimino which also bears decorative marks on the shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative, yellow ribbon that tied behind her back, and her outfit was completed by thigh high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

"Another one of the nine demons.. Franmalth." Zeref explained as he pointed out a short round humanoid creature. The focal point though for everyone was his single eye under his large helmet he dons which hides the rest of his upper face. He lacked ears and instead has three small holes on the side of his head. He also had a cheerful grinning expression since he walked into the guild. Along with his helmet, his shoulders are protected as well with metal plates. He also used a cane to help him walk. His arms changed colors from black and white in a striped form and he also wore striped pants.

"Lastly.. the ninth and final demon, the Ninth Demon of Taratrus; Torafusa." Zeref explained as well as he arrived at introducing the final demon of nine. But there was still a few people behind him that he hadn't introduced.

Torafusa was a massive, extremely muscular Etherious who shared many characteristics with a shark but also vastly resembles a Lizardman like what Elfman can transformed into against Bachus. Torafusa's toned body was a dark pinkish color while there was a plate covering his flattened angler head, sporting a dark red fin like protrusion on his chin front is dark red. Small scales were present around his eyes and he lacks a visible nose. One of his most notable traits was his massive long arms each sporting an arched backwards fin like blade on the outer side. Paired with his somewhat small legs Torafusa's arms effectively reach down to his feet. Also the fact that he appears to be slightly hunched alongside his flattened head and ground touching arms gave him a stocky look.

"Now.. those are the Nine Demons of Tartarus and I presume I don't need to intorduce Jellal to you all." Zeref began to say as Jellal slowly pulled down his hood, showing a sinister smile matching his red tattoo on his face and blue hair.

Right away both Ultear and Erza practically growled at seeing his face. Both know knew what needed to be done, Jellal was givin a chance of redemption and he had waisted it. Now there was no going back, both women knew he had to be put down.

"May I?" A man with long black flowing hair standing behind Zeref asked. There he stood with a demonic smile.

"All yours." Zeref replied to the man as his dark eyes kept on staring straight into Natsu's leaning eyes as he waited for movement.

"Hello humans, my name is Mard Geer Tartarus or many also know me as the Underworld King." Mard Geer explained as he stared at all the humans in front of him with the Fairy Tail mark somewhere on their body. From the crippled building still falling apart to the wooden dirty floor boards, his eyes watched and looked at everything and everyone.

Mard Geer was tall, lean, and had the appearance of a young man. He had worn an arrogant smirk since he walked into the building, his black hair was wavy, and it reached to his shoulder while the rest was tied into a large ponytail. His hair also had messy bangs and that obscured his dark slanted eyes.

For his clothing he donned a long, black jacket trimmed with a light colored flame pattern. The cuffs of his jacket were rolled up, revealing a light colored inside which contracted with the black. The jacket itself was tattered and split into four fabric segments at the tail as well. Beneath the jacket Mard Geer wore a frilly black v-necked shirt which was lighter in color. His pants were adorned by a buckle and his light colored pants. His boots were black in color and above them, is a cross.

"Now.. there is a few regular people I haven't introduced but they don't really matter." Zeref began to explain as he laughed and watched. The humans who were in front of him were all scared, he could easily tell that. But one thing bothered him. The man with pink hair that he knew so well, it was as if he wasn't. He stood there in front of them all without any emotion showing and his face changing.

'Natsu..' Zeref thought to himself as he wiped a tear away from under his eyes.

"Now then.. let the battle begin.." Zeref suddenly announced as all the demons in front of them disappeared out of sight. "What? Did you think I was going to have you fight them all at once?" Zeref asked with a sinister laugh. "Now.. that wouldn't be fun.." Zeref explained as he suddenly disappeared out of thin air as well.

"W-what.. just happened?" Sting asked in absolute shock. Before him a mere second ago was 9 demons, the king of the underworld, Jellal the traitor, and the darkest wizard lord Zeref. Now.. the only thing that remained was what the front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Had that really just happened? Was it just an illusion?

"So.. the war is about to start." Master Makarov muttered under his breath with a sigh. Zeref.. the evilest, darkest wizard ever to exist had been in front of him. His elderly heart fell to the pit of his dark stomach as he became nervous. Were they strong enough to fight back and defeat him?

"It seems so.. for now everyone just calm down." Natsu announced as he looked around. Their mouths were dropped open in fear and shock. Some were physically shaking, others has sweat rolling down there face, and some had fallen down in fear. Fairy Tail needed to calm down, they needed to think over what had just happened, and make a plan. How.. was that possible when even he was shaking and near his breaking point?

"Natsu.." Erza whispered as she saw her husband, the man she loved practically shaking in his boots. She saw him trying to be strong, trying to stand there and be the leader he was. But she also saw just how scared he was. She couldn't blame him, the people who just showed up at their doorway, and began a war were beyond scary. But she also knew what was needed to be done to keep people moving and to walk through this war.

**Slap! **Mouths dropped again as everyone watched the red haired women walk straight over to the guild master of Fairy Tail and slap him on his cheek. Erza stood there in front of Natsu and waited. She wanted him to get a hold of himself and lead them, they all needed that Natsu to be present now.

"Oh my.." Mirajane whispered to herself as she watched Erza slap Natsu hard across his cheek. Her baby blue eyes stared at her husband as she watched his own strong fiery onyx eyes began to look up at Erza. Slowly she smiled as she watched his eyes light up. The familiar warmth he gave her began to suddenly spread.

Everyone felt it as some members looked for the source. They looked around as some of the members who knew exactly what the source was and looked right at Natsu. He stood there as a smile crept across his face and he released his immense magic.

"Thanks.." Natsu whispered back to Erza as he nodded at her and walked over to one of the remaining wooden tables. Slowly everyone watched as he jumped up onto it as he turned around and looked at everyone in the guild.

"You know what..?" Natsu began to say. "I don't know about you.. but I'm fired up about this. Tartarus.. we were looking for them anyways. We were going to have to fight them either way. Who knows.. it might just be a little earlier then we expected, but who cares." Natsu began to explain as he watched the frowns slowly turn into smiles. "We are Fairy Tail! We will not let them get away, we will stop them. We are strong enough!" Natsu began to yell as he encouraged everyone and rose there spirits.

Smiles crept on all there faces, his words were true. They already knew this fight was coming. They knew they were going to have to go through this. Zeref was a large surprise, but who cares. They were Fairy Tail, anything was possible.

"Put your heart into it, raise your hands up and remember. We are the strongest guild in Fiore! We are not going to go down easy, we will fight to the end and prove them wrong!" Natsu yelled as he raised his right hand up the sky as he shot his thumb out and stretched his index finger into the air.

Slowly, every person followed Natsu's example and did the same. Everyone's spirit was back to an all time high. Now the time was upon them. Their counter attack was ready. Natsu looked around at everyone once more and nodded.

"Let's do this.. Levy.. find a way for us to up there. Everyone else prepare yourself for a hard fight to come." Natsu told everyone directions as they all began to run around working on things.

Levy began to think of ways to get the entire guild of Fairy a Tail to the Taratrus base high above them. Gajeel began to power up as he ate iron, Mirajane and a few girls went to check on Laxus to make sure him and his group were ok, and everyone else rested as they calmed down and prepared themselves.

Slowly everyone was mentally preparing themselves for the fight to come. The largest fight ever in Fiore was about to take place in Magnolia. The fight between Fairy Tail and Zeref.

* * *

**Tap. Tap. Tap.** Zeref slowly walked down a long dark corridor as he smiled evilly. He was happy, he could feel it in the air that this was the fight. This was going to be his final fight, his dream, his wish of dying would take place. He didn't know why or how but he knew it, he wasn't going to make it through the fight, but even so, he had to at least bring a few people down with him.

Zeref's feet hit the glossy tile floor as continued to walk to a very damp and poorly lit room. Inside was a large gray stone pedestal that had a red ruby gem on the front. Right above it was an stone arm figure holding something very dear to him. On that pedestal was an old book that looked as if it was ancient. On that book were three bold letter.

**E.N.D.**

Zeref stood there and smiled happily to himself as he knew that his goal was in sight. Everything was set and even Face was counting down with all his minions working. Zeref glanced once more at the book labled . as he turned around and began his long walk back towards his looming thrown.

'I can feel it.. their spirit, their want, it seems Natsu is preparing them. I wonder what's going to happen..' Zeref thought to himself as his blood red eyes glanced towards the sky as he passed a massive arch way with a massive window on the side of it.

It truely was a mystery. He honestly had no idea what Fairy Tail was planning, but nor did he need or want to care. He already told his demons there objectives and what they needed to do and compete no matter what. Even if they died trying, they needed to complete those things for his master mind plan to come to fruition.

"Fairy Tail.. I do believe the game has just begun." Zeref announced aloud as he slowly sat down in his throne room on a red velvet marble black wood chair. As he sat down, he felt magic far below him begin to power up and suddenly disappear for no good reason. It seemed as if they had begun there own plan.

* * *

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled with a body full of excitement as he opened his large white angel like wings and took flight with Carla and Pantherlilly next to him. All three exeeds took flight with a deck of white cards in each of the Exceed's hands.

Quickly without hesitation they soared up towards their goal; Tartarus's base high above them in the air. They used as much strength as they could as they continued to fly the cards in there hands up to Tartarus.

These cards weren't some regular playing cards. Each of these cards had something unique on each one of them; a picture of a Fairy Tail wizard. But it wasn't just a picture, they were moving and talking.

"Woah! This feels so weird!" Levy squealed not kneeing this is how Cana's card magic would be like once she had told Natsu a plan that could work to get them to the Tartarus base.

"This is manly!" Elfman roared as they continued to climb higher and closer to there destination.

"Keep going, we're almost there!" Macao yelled as all of Fairy Tail saw Tartarus in sight and so close.

But suddenly Happy's, Carla's and Pantherlilly's wings stopped flapping as they were stuck in mid air floating.

"Huh? What's happening?" Happy cried out as he began to move his legs and arms as he could no longer fly.

"It seems were trapped in something.. we shouldn't be surprised.. this Tartarus we were trying to get to." Carla deduced as she looked around trying to figure out the answer.

"Uh, I don't think so!" Pantherlilly suddenly yelled as they began to switch direction and fall towards Tartarus's base for some reason.

"Watch out! Tartarus's base must have some gravity enchantment!" Erza suddenly yelled from her card she was in as the three Exceeds and the Fairy Tail wizards plummeted towards what was a massive earth like cube

All three Exceeds quickly held out there wings wide to slow their fall as they kept nearing the ground. As they got closer and closer all thre of them worried they would crash but seconds before they hit all the cards began to brightly glow white.

"**Card Return!**" Cana yelled suddenly as they all hit the ground with a oof. Everyone was now out of the cards and looking around.

They had no idea where they were at on the Tartarus base, but knew they were there. An eerie cold feeling was felt around them as they looked around.

"So we're here.. let's get to work." Natsu chuckled as he raised his hands and suddenly white fire was lit on them. "Let's go!" Natsu yelled and pushed off with Mirajane and Erza hot on his side of him as he aimed to look for the first entrance into Tartarus's base.

The fight has begun!

* * *

A few changes from cannon, next chapter will have the first fight and begin the long battle. Hoping to do a battle a chapter maybe two depending on which ones they are..

Gonna try to do a few long chapters as well.. trying to make them a bit longer for you all! :D

Cya next chapter!

-ValinNight


	21. Chapter 21 - The Battles

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 21 – The Battles

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

His gray warm eyes we're raging.

Her strong brown eyes were seeking revenge and to end something that start a long time ago.

Her hopeful blue eyes wanted to protect her loved ones and the future.

Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane raced off towards the edge of the weird erie planet like place they were on. Once at the edge they realized their predicament. The gravity in this planet-like place was holding them down on this cube. Where were they should go next, they had no ideas upon seeing the edge.

They were now stuck in a place they didn't know and couldn't find a new path to follow to reach their goal. All three of them looked around as they thought of new ways. They were stumped and stuck. So all three of them together returned back.

"So we're stuck?" Gray asked as he sighed and glanced around. The wind was slightly blowing so his black hair was being thrown around by the breeze. Of course a blue haired girl was nearby as she followed his every movement with her delicate eyes.

"Hmph.." Erza sounded allowed in annoyance as she began to try to think and pace around. Her red hair was pulled back as the rest of her clothing slowly flowed back in the breeze. Her black thigh high boots clanked on the ground as she held onto her blue skirt to keep her hands from wanting to strangle something. Her chest piece was slightly loose because her growing belly, but the rest was iron tight and ready to take hits.

Erza sighed once more as she looked up towards the sky. But instead there wasn't a sky, above her was Magnolia as she realized she was upside down but the gravity in this square planet like thing made it feel as if it wasn't. Erza sighed once again in annoyance again as she began to look towards Natsu to become entirely confused.

"Natsu?" Erza said allowed as soon as she saw him reaching out towards her. Her mind was confused of why but she decided to reach towards him. But seconds before then she felt something on her back as her face flushed white. How had she not noticed? He wasn't reaching to grab her but was reaching to move her from something that was behind her. The one second she let her guard down was all it took.

Erza looked for a second and saw the demon named Kyouka grabbing her and suddenly her world went black.

"**ERZA**!"

* * *

"Huh?" Erza questioned aloud as the world became bright once more. Her surroundings were weird. It was a dimply lit room with white candles hanging on the walls by black iron polls. The walls had grossly overgrown moss covering the tan bricks with a matching floor. Lastly in front of her stood the demon named Kyouka that they had met earlier inside the Fairy Tail building. But now… another black cloaked figure was behind her.

He stood there with only his mouth being able to be seen. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw the red haired female now standing in front of him and surprised. He stood there waiting for her to react.

"Well... this worked." Erza smiled happily as she took in her surroundings. She had been looking for a way in and it looks like they had brought her inside. "So you must be Kyouka…" Erza thought aloud as she turned around and saw the two figures staring at her. Without any more words she silently requiped two black unsheathed swords with red handles; one in each hand as she prepared her self.

"It seems the Fairy is eager to fight, I thought you said she was carrying a child." Kyouka asked the black cloaked man behind her as she licked her red lips and took a step forward upon seeing the swords appear in the females hands. She could see the fire in her brown eyes as she smiled demonically and readied herself even though she already knew this wouldn't be a tough fight.

"She is.. apparently it looks like she doesn't care about it." The man spoke with venom on his tongue as he witnessed the act. '_Erza.. I'm glad you don't care about that child, maybe now I can steal you back._' The man thought as his smirk turned into a monstrous grin.

"Don't care? You've got that wrong." Erza replied back to the man. "My child is only growing, but I already love her dearly." Erza explained to the demon and the robed person. "I fight because I know he or she will be safe and that I need to fight so my child will have a bright future!" Erza yelled as magic poured all around her. It flowed and glowed as her armor began to disappear and change to a new set.

"**Requip:Piercing Armor!**" Erza yelled as the armor appeared around her body and ready to take a beating. The armor had a greenish-silver tint all over the breastplate, waist-guard gauntlets, and leg plates. Black pants were under the legs plates and brown elbow pads on her elbows. On each pauldron was the Fairy Tail symbol. On her waist was an olive colored belt and a silver lance in her hands.

"Safe…?" Kyouka asked aloud as she began to laugh. "Safe?! Your about to die… I don't see that being safe!" Kyouka continued to laugh as she spoke. This women was about to be killed, she really thought the unborn thing in her stomach would live?

"Fairy Sphere.." The masked man gritted his teeth as he caught a small glow showing on Erza stomach. It glowed a gold Fairy Tail symbol for only a fraction of a second. That meant the child she carried was protected. "Kill her, she has no use in the new world." The man spoke suddenly.

"I don't need to be told that…" Kyouka replied and with haste she pushed with raw power towards Erza to begin a slaughter of a battle.

Erza gritted her teeth and nodded her head. She was ready, she would protect her and Natsu's child! Erza pushed over as well and met Kyouka half way to begin their epic fight.

* * *

"Erza..." Mirajane whispered in shock as she saw that her best friend suddenly disappear into thin air. She was gone, nowhere to be seen. Her face went snow white as she worried about her, but knew she would be alright. The man that she loved however, that was another story.

Scorching heat radiated from him. Everyone around him felt the inferno that was coming from him. No one needed to know why he was pissed. His wife, his love was just taken in front of him.

"Erza…" Natsu whispered as his eyes stayed opened wide with a height of shock in them. So many emotions pulsed so fast through his body. Sadness, anger, shock, his heart was beating so fast that he bit his lip from not knowing what to do. Blood ran down his cheek as his head pounded.

"Erza…" Gray muttered quickly watching it happen and his old team mate disappearing. What had happened? They didn't even know of an entrance to get in, yet things were already happening.

"Master… what should we do?" Wakaba asked as everyone stood behind him wondering what they should do. The exceeds were in the air and everyone had there eyes on him. They had no where to go, they were stuck on this cube-like place and not able to go anywhere.  
They were worried and couldn't even find an enemy to beat down. There numbers were already dropping, as some of them were hurt before they had to arrive here. Now one of there strongest had just disappeared.

"We wait…" Natsu muttered as his eyes were black shadowed. He wanted to yell, but knew that was stupid. He was frustrated, Tartarus had them wrapped around there fingers already. '_Damn it!_' Natsu thought to himself as he wanted to punch something and attack.

**Crack. Rumble.**

Everyone heard a rumble and felt something below them shake, but only shook their head as they guessed it was something else.

"I guess…" Sting sighed with a grumble as he looked at everyone else. They were all standing around waiting now and everyone was worried this was the strongest dark guild ever and hardest to find, yet they were stuck standing and waiting.

"I guess there isn't much we can do…" Levy sighed as well with others.

"Attack! There they are!"

"Huh?" Gray looked up and saw 20 odd people wearing robes and masks, as they held swords all racing towards them.

"Well… this worked out well." Rogue stated as everyone began to grin and saw enemies running at them. It seemed that their waiting was over quicker then expected.

Rumble. Another rumble shook the ground as everyone began to cast spells and began to get ready to fight Tartarus' grunts.

"**Ice-Make…**" Gray chanted as he brought his hands together with a smirk across his face.

"**Water...**" Juvia whispers as she saw watched her love of her life power up and quickly followed his suit.

"**Iron Dragon's...**" Gajeel yelled with a smile as he could fight all out and destroy something.

"**Crash...**" Gildarts who was bored and antsy from waiting. Now that there was someone coming, he was somewhat excited.

**Crack! Crash! Rumble!** Suddenly the ground where the opponents stood caved in, and a bloodcurdling screech pierced the air as they saw a sight that warmed their heart and boosted their morale.

Erza came flying out of the new man made hole from inside Tartarus's base with Kyouka on the recovering end of her large silver jousting lance. The lance's tip was piercing through the demons armor as she completed two goals. Make an entrance for Fairy Tail to get into Tartarus and take out a demon.

"Fufufu.. it seems she's taken the upper hand." Mirajane giggled aloud as she saw the sight in front of her. It showed how strong and admirable she was, though both herself and Erza were pregnant; Fairy Sphere was in place protecting both children's lives, they could fight without fear.

"I keep forgetting that I don't need to be worried…" Natsu sighed to himself as his worries were instantly erased seeing Erza soar through the sky, piercing the demon as if it was an average day.

With both of them in the air, Erza shot Kyouka towards the ground, and she landed with an explosive impact. As Erza and Kyouka fought, the rest of the guild began to run towards the entrance she had made for them into Tartarus.

"A few of you stay back and protect the hurt people, others come with me and let's go!" Natsu called out as a few Fairy Tail wizards stayed back and Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Gray, Juvia, Rogue, Mirajane, Gildarts, Makarov, and others began to follow him towards the massive hole leading into Tartarus.

As soon as they arrived they jumped into the black abyss beneath them waiting to see what lies within.

Though in the back ground, without anyone noticing two shadowy figures raced towards the hole and followed them through. Both had racing hearts with bloodlust filled eyes and aiming for one single person. A person they already knew they had to put down for his own good.

* * *

"How close?" A low quiet girls voice asked as they raced through the open hall ways of Tartarus's base. Another women traveling quietly was in front of her as she kept up with her as they searched for their target.

"We're nearing him fast." The women in front responded as her cloak swished back and fourth as she kept her hand up and magic pulsing into a clear orb. The orb was searching and tracking someone as it finally was able to locate their target.

The orb had to be in a radius of a mile of their target so the past cities they had visited they were only trying to get a reading. Now as they went to find Natsu, a sudden pulse of her orb picked up the one man they so desperately wanted to take down. The man that once led their team, someone who had hurt someone that meant a lot to them.

They both suddenly turned right as the glass like orb pulsed in a new direction. They passed dark cobweb filled corders and broken skeletons as they ran.

"There!" Ultear suddenly screamed as her orb suddenly lit up like a fire work. Her magic had found her target.

"**JELLAL!**" Meredy screamed as she pushed off with all her adrenaline and strength and banged the door open to reveal a surprised black cloaked man.

Ultear was behind her now as she began casting her first magic spell. A battle of revenge was now beginning to take place between Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal.

* * *

His footstep echoed against the long empty corridors. The ground rumbled as he kept on going and looking around. He saw that his wife was able to handle herself and his second wife went off to go take care of the demon that used her brother. So now here he was walking around looking for another Tartarus demon to fight or to find any info out of what Tartarus was doing.

From the demons that he was introduced to, there was quite a few of them that he knew he could fight, and enjoy. Though his mind was mainly looking for a single man. That mad had red eyes and black coal like hair. '_Zeref.._' Natsu thought to himself as he wondered aimlessly around and looking for someone.

As he turned the corner he stumbled upon something new. Two towering rusted steel doors stood high above him. The walls around it held two dimly lit candles in the damp dark area. It looked as if something important was in there. Natsu took a step forward as a smirk appeared on his face, he sharpened his senses and prepared himself for anything as he arrived at the door.

Creek. As Natsu began to push on the heavy doors an erie sound was made as they cracked open as if they hadn't been opened in decades. Inside was a throne room with massive arches high on the ceiling. Along the walls were dozens of candles keeping the room dimly lit with a single massive chair at the back.

Natsu could see the black clothed figure as he mentally sighed. '_Not the person I was looking for, but I guess for now this will have to work._' Natsu thought to himself as he saw the man with long black hair but wearing a dark jacket. The man sitting in the chair didn't have red blood thirsty eyes, his dull black eyes stared at a white cover book that was being held up with one hand and the other holding a thick book with three letters on it.

"Hmm… seems someone is here…" Mard Geer thought aloud as his ears picked up the sound of something or someone pushing the large doors open and walking in. Snap. He snapped closed his book as he turned and faced the man who had arrived. That man had pink hair and a smirk across his face. "Seems this could be entertain me for a while…" Mard Geer whispered aloud as his own smile turned to a smirk and his grip on the book with three letters tightened.

* * *

**Tap. Tap. Tap.** Mirajane's shoes echoed as she walked along the corridor. Mirajane then opened a heavy door that she saw and peaked inside. Quickly a smile appeared across her face as her eyes caught sight of her opponent. With her baby blue eyes locked on, she stood tall and walked forward with courage.

A demon with large assets being held by a leopard-print kimono sat in the room reading a book. From afar she was frustrated as she read with anger and holding the book with a vigorous grip. Her golden horns stuck out of her long silky black hair as she continued to attempt to focus on her book. But it was to no luck, but that changed when she heard the sound of the door open and a white haired women walked in.

"A human… what a horrible mistake you've made." Sayla announced as she stood up from her chair in the dark room. She was frustrated from her earlier plan failing, she had now failed Kyouka. "I hope you don't mind dying slowly, I'm quite mad that my earlier plan with the white haired man failed; so because you have white hair, I'll take it out on you." Sayla explained as she began to laugh hysterically as Mirajane began to change.

"Ara.. oh god, I've found the person who used my younger brother." Mirajane began to giggle aloud. With Elfman going to find and rescue Lisanna, she had the opportunity of ripping apart the demon who stood in front of her. She could take all her emotions out on her as her inner demon began to pulse with excitement.

Mirajane's aura began to pulse around her as her demon magic reacted and begged to be released. It pulsed and surrounded her as she readied herself to cast her take over and beat every drop of blood out of the demon.

"Brother..." Sayla whispered silently as she let the words sink it. From what she said, she deduced that only meant the women she was facing was the sister of the man she used; the man that failed her. Sayla changed as her mind set warped and began to grow with enjoyment. 'Revenge.' Sayla thought as her smile became a demonic one and she stepped forward towards the white women who was about to be ripped apart and killed as if she was nothing.

Mirajane's magic flared and her hair began to slowly rise as her body and outfit began to transform. Her demon began to be released as her take over started. "**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" She screamed as her body transformed, wings sprouted from her back, her dress was replaced with one-piece suit, and a black lightning-like line appeared across her right eye and thigh.

Two demons were about to clash for both fighting for the same exact reason; Revenge.

* * *

Each battle has begun.. the next chapter will be filled with battles as some epic things begin. It should be a lot of fun. Hoping to finish at least one battle next chapter!

I hoped you enjoyed it and thanks for reading, cya next chapter for some epic battles that will take place!

I will be updating Unlocking the Frozen Flames next.

-ValinNight


	22. Chapter 22 - Death

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 22 – Death

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"**Requip!**" Erza screamed as her armour quickly glowed and began to change. Her chest was squeezed as white cloth began to wrap around her chest, her legs were covered in a red pair of yoga pants with a fire pattern, and two swords with blank handles and silver sharpened blades appeared.

Without a second thought, Kyouka grinned demonically showing her sharpened teeth. She pushed off towards the red haired women with blood lust, wanting to gut the woman. With monster-like strength, she blasted herself over to Erza with extended claws aiming for her stomach.

Erza quickly blocked the attack by crossing her swords as they scraped against Kyouka's claws. She stood there holding her ground as she ground her teeth together and used her strength to hold the demon back; she wasn't going to let her gain any leeway in this fight. Erza grunted again as Kyouka pushed harder and quickly took a step to the left and used motion to push Kyouka past her, careful to keep her eyes fixed on Kyouka. She wouldn't let her get the high ground or use any tricks on her.

**Slash!** Erza quickly slashed at Kyouka's blind spot while she still was recovering. The slash was so powerful that it lifted off of her sword and flew towards Kyouka. Kyouka, being the admirable opponent that she is, recovered without delay and dodged backwards and blocked the oncoming attack.

Silently Kyouka didn't care. As more attacks came with the other woman dodging them, the higher her excitement and pleasure rose. It rose high like a tree towering over a field of short grass and made her want to smile with glee. This human could defend herself and still fight back; this wasn't just a rare find, it was the find of a century. After so many years, she was incredibly bored with nothing to do aside from reviving her Master, but now.. finally something fun was happening.

"Hehe!" Kyouka laughed aloud as her massive bird like feet pushed off the ground leaving behind a dust cloud. Instantly she arrived at Erza and swiped at her with her large sharp claws and tried to cut her. As the claws neared Erza, she dropped her body down so she was below the attack and dodged it with a mere inch gap.

But as Erza's brown eyes connected with Kyouka, she realized her first mistake.

**Boom!** As if an entire mountain was put on top of her, she was engraved into the ground. Once she had dodged Kyouka's claws, the demon quickly made her left hand into a ball and slammed it into her, but Erza expected it. She had been left wide open and she was now paying the price. Saliva flew from her mouth and she gasped with mounds of pain. Tremors of pain rolled through her as she winced and began to move.

Erza pushed to the side just in time as a massive foot slammed down where she had been. Quickly she pushed her lower body above her upper and kicked flipped herself back onto her feet since her clothing was light enough. As she faced Kyouka, she quickly returned her two swords that had been thrown on the ground and then requiped them back into her hand. Her swords had a red shine to them.

'_She has experience fighting tough enemy's.._' Erza thought to herself while she noticed her surroundings. Slowly during the fight she and Kyouka moved closer to the main Tartarus building and now they were practically on top of it. She looked around and waited for the next move as it seemed her opponent was irritable.

'_Well she's knows how to prolong her death, but this is getting annoying,_' Kyouka sighed as she waited. 'and Face should have been activated by now!' She was now beginning to become pissed, every minute it felt their plan was changing. Ever since the bombing didn't work on Fairy Tail, it seemed that their annoyance continued to grow.

Kyouka gave a quick smirk to Erza and once again began to fight. Quickly her sharp claws extended and went racing towards Erza. As they retracted, she watched as Erza's arm stiffened and gripped her swords even tighter.

**Ting.** Erza quickly noticed Kyouka's claws coming and used her swords to parry the claws back. But she didn't stop there, she dodged to the right, and zoomed towards Kyouka with one sword in front and the other ready to swing at Kyouka. As soon as she was upon the demon, she went to jab at her, but Kyouka dodged the attack by moving her body out of the way. Kyouka then raised her claw up as she saw Erza swinging her other sword with great power.

Erza's sword swished back as Kyouka easily used her strength to block her attack and push her arm back. She then leaped back to get some distance from Kyouka and some time to find a new plan to use against her foe. The demon was powerful, she was experienced, and her claws were deadly, this was already a tough foe but she kept bringing new tricks to the table.

"Hmm.." Erza sighed as she evaluated Kyouka. From her previous attacks, she had been so far able to block every attack and instead give out damage. Sweat rolled down and it stung small little nicks and cuts in her skin. Erza was stumped, her foe was strong, and she needed to figure out a way to take an advantage. The only thing she knew was that she had to defeat this Tartarus member like the rest of them to stop their plan.

'_The human thinks she can stop me.. how cunning._' Kyouka giggled as she gave off another smile of happiness. She was enjoying this, the female in front of her was pushing her to her limit. She saw how she stared at every angle of herself, she knew she was being evaluated, but she couldn't care less. She was stronger, but the human could still defend herself well.

'_Let's see if this works.._' Erza suddenly thought to herself as she created a plan. The first thing she did was push off towards the wooden rafter that was right next to them. The wooden rafter was next to Tartarus' base, it appeared as if they had been trying to build something. Erza glanced back and smirked as she saw the demon hot on her tail. Erza continued to ascend higher and higher. Her goal was to get the advantage by moving to a field that she could fight on easily but would maybe make the demon struggle.

As Erza arrived at the top, suddenly a claw attempted to grab her from the right. She quickly turned her body and pushed her swords sharp edge against the claw to hold it back from grabbing ahold of her. Sparks of her sword holding against the claw began to spill around them. Erza kept one sword holding it back and attempted to use her now free sword to swing at the claw.

"Impressive for a human.." Kyouka laughed as she understood Erza's plan and sighed. '_If she thinks that would work she is dearly wrong._' Kyouka then thought to herself as she continued her battle against the women who was trying to defend every attack and fight back. She brought back her claw and took off towards the next rafter as she tried to keep on the move.

Kyouka now stood high up on one of the light brown rafters and began to look around. The knight that she was fighting had disappeared, her eyes scanned the battlefield and she was nowhere to be seen. Her heartless body shivered in anticipation of what that women would do, the cold shiver made goosebumps on the few free parts of exposed skin.

"Die!" Erza screamed as she appeared behind Kyouka, swinging both her swords together straight at Kyouka's neck. A second before her swords hit, the demon suddenly moved by letting herself fall.

With her claw stuck and locked into the tower, she fell to avoid Erza's attack which she acknowledged was a good strike. If she hadn't moved then she would have taken a major hit and maybe perished. However, she survived and slowly descended with her claw still extended and rebounded rapidly straight for the women that now stood where she had just been.

Erza was a tad miffed that her planned attack had failed, but she knew she couldn't stop there. She looked over and saw Kyouka already aiming for her as her claw shot back. Erza quickly slashed at the unprotected back side of Kyouka's claw and watched as she let go. However, it was already too late since Kyouka had the momentum to reach her. She braced herself and crossed her swords in front to block the attack with a grunt.

Pain ran through her claw as the sharp end of the women's sword slashed against it. She could feel blood begin to ooze as she had to let go of the wooden post, but was still heading straight for Erza. As she approached, Kyouka began to extend her claw and slash at her even though her swords were in front to defend herself. Sparks began to rain down as each slash was equally blocked and returned. Kyouka's claw struck Erza's sword and they began to go back and forth trying to find an opening to pierce one another. A fierce battle was taking place between them.

Suddenly Kyouka's ears perked as she heard footsteps coming closer. She quickly jumped away from Erza and her breath was slightly ragged. Both of them were heaving as the fight has been quite even so far. Then as she stared at Erza with the footsteps growing closer, she felt as if someone was now behind her.

"Allow me to take care of her. She and I have history.." The figure suddenly spoke as the low quiet voice of a women was heard.

"Hmm.. I was unaware that you had awakened." Kyouka replied as her lips parted and showed s gruesome demonic smile. "Very well, this battle is now yours. Spare no fairy!" Kyouka finished as she laughed and turned around to leave.

"I had no intention of doing so.." The women replied back to Kyouka with a smile as her new demonic magic began to surge and pulse wildly like a tornado; crazy and uncontrollable.

"Are you running away?!" Erza suddenly screamed as she saw Kyouka turning around to leave as the new arrival remained. She wasn't going to let the demon go, not this far into the fight. As she begun to run towards Kyouka, she finally saw the new arrival and her legs stopped moving. Her heart began to beat faster and her mind became confused. The woman in front of her that now looked to be her opponent was someone she had known and fought before.

Erza didn't even know that she was in a dark guild or had been captured by the demons. So many new things were happening and she could only remain quiet until she uttered one name.

"Minerva?"

* * *

Her aching body was lively. Her heart was beating faster than it had ever been in her life and her lust to kill someone was beyond controllable. One hand was balled in a fist and the other was tightly wrapped around part of a clear circle orb that had a light in the middle of it. Ultear had her eyes set on what she wanted.. Jellal. He now stood there in front of both herself and Meredy as they prepared to fight. They knew Jellal was strong, but they had to defeat their old comrade for everyone's sake.

She had mixed feelings. She had helped break this despicable man out of jail and thought together with Ultear that they could make up for what they had done. Her time around him was happy and enjoyable, but it was disheartening to now know what the man had become. It tore her heart apart and gnawed at her body. She only wanted to help people and show that she wasn't a bad person. From when they first started their own guild called Crime Sorciere, then quickly meeting with a handsome pink haired man that led them into Fairy Tail.. the last few years meant everything to her. Everyone made her feel like she was finally letting go of her past and walking towards a bright future.

However, her old friend changed that. Meredy was beyond pissed when that had happened. She wanted to scream and punch the man who had done that: Jellal. A man she now wanted to put down for his own good. '_I should of never helped him._' Meredy kept thinking when she was after him.. now.. he was in front of her.

'_So.. the rumors were true, two women were searching for me. Of all the people though.. this isn't so surprising._' Jellal thought to himself as he stood there in the room that the two women had just busted into. The room was dimly lit, with low hanging white candles hung around on rusty iron holders. The floor had green moss growing on the dark gray bricks and the room was bare besides an old rusty bed.

"Why.." Ultear muttered aloud. Her anger was through the roof, with steam practically coming out of her ears. Drips of sweat rolled down the side of her face as she continued to mutter. "Why would you do this?!" Ultear screamed as her magic flared up.

"We all have things we want.." Jellal sighed and began to say. He then slowly pulled off the dark charcoal black cloak to reveal his familiar outfit. He wore a pair of blue sneakers, blue pants, and a sleeveless blue top, with red outlines that matched the mark on his face. "So I'm doing whatever I can to achieve that, at whatever the cost." Jellal finished explaining as his hands went into a ball and he brought his right leg back to get himself in a fighting stance.

"**Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!**" Ultear screamed right after she gritted her teeth. It was time to act, time to take out this evil doer. Jellal had gone corrupt and now he had to be stopped. Right off the bat she started using her deceased mother's magic. Roots made of ice broke right through the ground as they launched at Jellal before he could react. Two roots each wrapped around Jellal's legs and grew sky blue ice roses and held him down from using his own magic.

"**Sensory Link!**" Meredy called out as her hands glowed and a heart began to glow on Jellal's hands. Jellal let out a sigh. Meredy's own wrist glowed as a heart appeared on her as well, for now she would use it if he came after her. It would also make him go after Ultear first which was the plan due to her being far stronger in close combat. Though, if he did attack her, she could decide which sense to combine. The most common was pain but she kept that one off when she herself was attacking.

"**Ice-Make: Bloom!**" Ultear yelled as soon as she saw her best friend connect her magic with Jellal. Two ice blocks appeared to the left and right of Jellal. Suddenly the two light blue ice blocks blew up to reveal thorny roses heading straight for Jellal.

He had to admit, Ultear and Meredy had grown stronger. Their magic worked perfectly together as he watched them at first. Once he saw the ice roses coming towards him he knew he had to move if he didn't want to receive damage. Luckily, with Ultear casting a second ice-make spell, it made her vines keeping him down weaker. "**Meteor!**" Jellal yelled as his body went yellow while he bent down. He turned into a golden arrow and rushed forward, dodging the incoming attack easily. He then landed behind Ultear and brought his fist towards her undefended back in an effort to paralyze her.

Jellal quickly rocketed his hand forward. As his hand came closer and inched towards her, he realized his own mistake. Ultear was always much smarter then she looked. She never let anything that was important undefended including her own body. So for her to suddenly leave her back undefended was odd of her to do..

As his fist hit her back, all he heard was a sound of ice being cracked in half. There, in front of him, Ultear began to fall apart and his mind understood what had happened. Somehow when he was in his Meteor, the real Ultear had been replaced by a copy of herself that was made of ice. She truly was one tricky woman to fight.

"**Maguilty Sodom!**"

His eyes instantly were wide open and shocked. His face went pale and looked towards the hell and braced himself for the attack to hit. Meredy might be much younger than them, but her strength was incredible. As he looked over, he was confused at what he saw.

Teal colored swords appeared all around Meredy and were all sent flying. However, they weren't sent at Jellal, they flew towards Ultear where she opened her arms to let every sword hit her body. The swords weren't meant to pierce her. What Maguilty Sodom did was attack and inflict a massive amount of pain to make someone kneel and collapse.

"Gah!" Ultear screamed as pain lurched through her body and made it feel as if each sword was being thrust into her body. Why was she doing this? The answer was simple. She could use her own magic to reverse time and dodge the attack.. but on her right wrist there was a heart that was able to send every single point of pain to Jellal. He would receive all the pain and she would receive none. It was a cheap shot, but both of them knew that they were at a disadvantage compared to the former wizard saint that they were fighting.

"**Restore!**" Ultear grunted through the pain as she stood there. Her sphere ball glowed white at first, and then suddenly the white magic pulsed outside of it. Time directly around her reversed as Meredy's attack reappeared in front of her. But as time began to play again, Ultear dodged. Now it was as if the attack never hit her, but the pain for someone still occurred.

"Gah!" Jellal screamed as his entire body suddenly started aching and he began to scream like a crying baby. The pain shocked his entire body and he was forced down to a kneeling position while taking heavy breaths to not let himself fall and go unconscious.

Meredy watched him as her pink hair that was tied up was flowing back from running to stay away from Jellal. Now after her attack was executed.. she was admiring her work and make sure it hurt him dearly. Ultear, on the other hand, was breathless with her chest heaving and her messy purple hair going every which way.

Slowly Jellal pushed up as anger consumed him. He was back on his two feet with his body visibly shaking from pain and anger. Now.. he was annoyed. The two women who were once his comrades were using cheap tactics. Also, with him being confined fighting in the room.. a few of his main spells wouldn't work since they required the sky.

Suddenly, Jellal began to cross his hands and slowly bring his body towards the floor. Both Ultear and Meredy reacted as they knew the spell he was about to cast.

"**Altairis!**" Jellal screamed as the shadows began to be pulled from the rooms shadows that were cast due to the low flaming candles. As the shadows came towards him, purple waves of magic surrounded him and he shot a small fiery red ball at where Ultear and Meredy were standing. Both girls ran in different direction but they were far too close to each other when the spell initiated.

Suddenly, waves of magic burst from the ball of fire and it began to consume everything. The cracked floor and walls.. candles, bones, and anything nearby. A massive explosion occurred as both Ultear and Meredy were blasted to each end of the room and impacted hard into the wall. Jellal might have been hurt.. but he was not going down easily.. and he was going to keep fighting back.

"Gah!" Jellal screamed in pain as suddenly his bones began to bow and crack. Suddenly the feeling of being impacted in a wall hit him and he was barely able to keep standing. His bones were feeling as if he was attempting to hold up a boulder above his head that was far too heavy. Blood slowly dripped from his mouth and his breathing slowed.

Slowly, Ultear and Meredy began to get themselves out of the new hole they made when they impacted the wall. Pain was rolling around them from the blast, but luckily it had hit Jellal as well. Meredy smirked as she looked over to him when she was back on her feet and saw blood dripping from Jellal mouth. Even though they were taking hits.. the fight was going well.

"**Flash Forward!**" Ultear yelled as soon as she had recovered. Her orb in her hand began to pulse and suddenly copies appeared all around her. Each new copy of the orb represented future possibilities of the orb. Once all the orbs were out they began to glow brighter and rocket towards Jellal.

As soon as he heard the spell being cast, he looked up and to the left to see 10 clear sphere orbs zooming towards him at a high speed. He reacted the best he could as he dodged the first two orbs by jumping to the left and then ducking. He broke another one with his knuckle as he kept trying to defend himself. One orb suckered punched him straight in his stomach and he gasped for breath while the rest followed suit as they each impacted him.

Quickly, his magic was being drained.. every attack he threw at them he ended up hurting himself. Whether he liked it or not.. it seemed that these two women were going to be his end. His old comrades.. were going to be the ones to put him down.

His eyes flashed closed and then reopened to see a massive amount of magic surging. Ultear and Meredy were preparing to use their best spells to finish him. '_So.. maybe it's good.._' Jellal thought to himself as he looked at the pink haired women and then the purple haired one. He really messed up this time..

From the Tower of Heaven, to the Oracion Seis, and to the Grand Magic Games, his past began to appear around him. '_So.. this is what some people mean when your entire life flashes before you as you're about to die._' Jellal thought again as he chuckled. Killing Simon and hurting Erza at the Tower of Heaven; helping Natsu defeat the Orcein Seis; then at the Grand Magic Games, attacking, and attempting to murder the present Master of Fairy Tail.. some of the memories were his mistakes. Other memories were happy. Seeing Erza was nice, and having friends with him be happy again. Life had been doing great in recent times.

What had changed...? His heart, he was in love, and wanted the woman of his dreams badly. Of course, fate stepped on him, and spit in his face as he found that woman marrying the man he had once helped. Fate was almost cruel to him.. though his goal was to work with Tartarus and kill off the world.. but Erza. Then he could be with her for the rest of his life. It would have been perfect.. but, of course, Ultear and Meredy had to show up.

'_Face.. well because my key was never moved.. I guess that will become unlocked with my death.._' Jellal laughed as the magic from the two females changed.. this was it.. it was time for him to leave the world.. how cruel.

"**Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!**" Ultear screamed as ice roots pierced from the ground straight into Jellal calves and hands. "**Ice-Make: Bloom!**" Ultear yelled right after as suddenly roses bloomed from the blue ice roots and began to bloom on Jellal's skin and started to tear him apart.

"**Maguilty Rays!**" Meredy screamed and poured in all of her magic. Yellow swords appeared all around her and suddenly sped forward straight at Jellal. The swords pierced right through his chest and red blood began to spill all over the sun yellow swords.

"Good bye.. Jellal." Ultear whispered as she watched her roots lessen and slowly Jellal looked down and began to fall. Once he hit the floor, both women watched as a pool of crimson liquid began to come from under him.

He was gone.. revenge was never the right thing, but this time it had gotten to her. Revenge made her kill the man.. but for some reason, she didn't regret it. This time, for some reason, she was happy. Her lust of wanting to kill was gone.. now she was tired. Slowly, she leaned her back against the wall, and slid down while looking over at Meredy. She was a tad worried for her.. but right now.. she was too tired.

The fight against Jellal was over.

* * *

Approximately 50% of the way through Tartarus.. with that being said.. we're almost there guys.. where things get crazy and will change, where this story will overall show its colors, and finish. Almost there! :D

1,000 favorite.. let me just say thank you so much! Never would I had thought this story would grow this large. Thank you so much for the support! It means so much to me!

Updating Retell of Fairy Tail and Unlocking the Frozen Flames next.

-ValinNight


	23. Chapter 23 - A Demons Battle

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 23 – A Demons Battle

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

She was irritated and pissed off. Her magic was overflowing out of her body as she was ready to let loose and go berserk. Her precious family has been used and now she wanted revenge. She wasn't a feeble girl, she was a demon. A demon that would rip apart the person in front of her who used her brother to hurt the rest of her own rowdy family.

Mirajane's white hair has risen towards the sky as her body slowly lifted off the ground and began to float. Her hands began to turn into claws that could rip into anything and shred that same thing. High heels with sharps tips that could puncture someone were on her feet and scorching black demonic wings came out of her back. Black zig zags appeared and went through her right eye, right luscious breast, and both of her silky thighs.

A red suit with black edges wrapped around her body to cover her indecent parts and barely contain her breasts. A collar popped up around her neck and thigh high leggings wrapped around smooth legs.

Mirajane now floated in the air in her most known form; her Satan Soul Take-Over. But magic poured out of her as if it would never run out. The black thick magic was her rage, her baby blue eyes were watching every movement of the demon in front of her.

Sayla couldn't help but smile. Her heart fluttered as she saw the human before her become a demon much weaker then her and boast how she would rip her apart. Was she a fool? She wasn't a true demon and yet she though she could fight her in equal footing. "Hmmm.." Sayla sighed as she kept one arm under her breasts to push them up as it held her other arm so she could rest her cheek on her hand as she thought aloud.

"I guess we could, but this was last to long." Sayla sighed as she thought of Kyouka and how much she wanted to be back at her side once more. Her mind raced over the fun times in bed and what her hands could make her body be dominated so easily. Sayla quickly licked her lips in lust and decided she needs to defeat and kill this human, the quicker the better. Kyouka would be proud of her and she might even reward her with something special if she did.

"Oh.. your right about this not taking to long." Mirajane laughed with a demonic smile as her demon like voice echoed through the open damp room. Before she took off towards her enemy she thought over what she was fighting for. Her family.. Fairy Tail, Natsu, Elfman, and Lisanna was all apart of her family that will always stand strong with her. The child that continued to grow inside of her. She could already feel the small bump in her stomach and it only brought excitement to herself thinking about it. But luckily she saw that golden Fairy Tail symbol lit up on her stomach as it calmed her down from being nervous. '_Thank you Mavis.._' Mirajane thought to herself and knew her and Natsu's child was safe from harm.

Without a second thought her legs began to contract as she pushed off at a blazing speed. She appeared right in front of the demon named Sayla as she began to send a nasty right hook right at her face. But before her the demon lips turned into a smile and she began to why the demon wasn't afraid. Magical power was slowly lurching around the demon. Her body stiffened as it became afraid for a mere few seconds as she decided to keep throwing her punch.

**_Smack. Boom!_** Before she could realize what had happened she was slammed in a wall as she gasped for breath. Salavia dripped from her mouth as she dropped to the floor with a crash. What.. had happened? She had been hitting the demon then suddenly she was crashing into a wall. Mirajane looked up and saw the giggling demon. Slowly she rose back up to her feet in a confused manor.

"Oh.. so the fake can take a hit." Sayla began to say. "Maybe this might be a tad interesting before your slaughtered." Sayla finished with a smirk as she faced Mirajane. The human was quite slow to her. She had a whole second to raise her leg and slam it in her chest to punt her across the room like a ball. Sayla could only hope this wasn't all this human could do.. if she didn't then this would be quite a easy kill.

Books began to rise from the ground with a blue affect all around them. As they rose they began to move in a motion that was a circle around Sayla. Once they were spinning and Saylas books were going, they launched straight at Mirajane who was standing there still trying to figure out what had happened.

Seeing ten plus books coming at herself her first instinct was to run. But she decided not to as she dodged all the books and pushed off once more towards Sayla. Upon arrival more books appeared and were thrusted towards her. Mirajane swatted away the first few light books without any force and the rest missed. Once again she used her claws to swipe at Sayla once more. This time as she neared Sayla, she entirely disappeared.

"Please at least try.. your so slow." Sayla spoke from high above the human. She stood there in mid air as the different colored books circled her body. They acted as a barrier and a projectile to defend and attack with. Her eyes showed boredom as she began to sigh. Had she been wrong, was this human this weak?

'_So fast!_' Mirajane thought to herself in shock of her attack missing. As soon as she heard the voice above her, goosebumps appeared on her bare skin. There was nothing possible to do, all she did was brace for the fist as it slammed into her chest, and she was sent to the ground with a cry of pain.

Sayla quickly landed and sighed. Just as she had thought, her opponent was weak. This is why Tartarus members don't get defeated, all humans were weak. '_They just don't understa-_' Sayla thought to herself with her eyes closed and not a care in the world. But before she finish her sentence she was blasted back with a gasp.

"What the.." Sayla muttered as she didn't waist any time and jumped back onto her feet to find what had happened. Before her was a surpise. Massive wings with red shiny scales, the same looking scales up her stomach, and down her legs to reveal massive claws attached to where her feet normally world be. Her nails were long with red ruby bloody dripping off of them and her large assets were being held by only a few scales. Her tail which was much like her Satan Soul form, it was long and scaly, but powerful. To top it off her eyes were different and ready to pounce on there target.

Before her was no longer a demon, the pathetic wimpy human she had been fighting was now a dragon. What had happened?

"Ara-ara." Mirajane giggled aloud. She was in mind air with her other take over. "**Take-Over: Demon Dragon.**" Mirajane spoke aloud as she explained her transformation. She hadn't used this specific transformation since back on Tenrou island when they had faced Master Hades.

"So the human can transform.. what of it?" Sayla spoke with a growl and a red mark on her cheek. The human was still weak, it didn't matter. What would a transformation do that changed only her look. What Sayla didn't know was how it changed Mirajane's strength.

"Don't worry, I'll show you." Mirajane replied with a large smile as her wings went up and then in a whoosh she was sky rocketing at Sayla with a claw aiming for her throat.

"Show me, your simply to sl-." Sayla sighed not knowing what was about to happen as she simply thought she could toss this pathetic being to the side. Instead, she was about to she receive a surprise. Mirajane's claw was already connecting to her body and breaking her skin open.

"Gah!" Sayla screamed in agony as she took a direct hit. She used her strength to slow herself from being thrown back by crushing her feet into the ground. As she slowed down she growled with a new fond understanding. This women's transformation were strong! They had different powers and speeds. Maybe.. this human wasn't that weak, she might be stronger then she had thought. Sayla licked her upper lip and tasted her own blood. Her smiled widened in excitement as she began to grow hungry.. for more of this battle. '_It seemed if this human used her weakest transformation to start, quite interesting._' Sayla thought over and began to wonder what she could do to her once she used her curse.

Mirajane watched the demonic smile grow on her opponents face. It some ways it made her want be afraid but on the other side it meant things were about to get real. Her heart was already racing, she was itching to go all out and use her take overs that was practically banned to use. Nothing could hold her back, it was now all or nothing. As if someone was counting down and had reached go. Both Mirajane and Sayla took off with a killers intent. They met each other in mid air as there claws crashed into each other.

**_Cling._** There claws began to scrape against each other's as they fiercely sent attack after attack at each other. Not a second to mess up, only enough to dodge, and send another attack. Back and fourth the went as they panted and used there energy up. Scratches appeared along Sayla's arm and Mirajane's dragon scales that showed her chest were all scratches also showed up. There attacks had only a few times hit each other, but due to them both have such high defense, skin, and armour; they didn't feel the attack. It only felt if someone was wiping there finger on them.

Sayla quickly jumped backwards as she felt a strong magic pressure suddenly. In front of her Mirajane was conjuring a large purple glowing ball of energy in her hand. She was able to see how dark it was and the darkish reddish purple color of it glowed in the dimly lit room with broken walls all over.

"**Demon Dragon's Extinction!**" Mirajane suddenly screamed as she brought her arm back and suddenly thrusted it forward and spun the ball of energy off towards Sayla with tremendous speed.

With out even time she knew she had only two possible outcomes. One was to take the attack head on or use her own curse on herself to dodge it. Of course Sayla took the second option. "Dodge the attack!" Sayla suddenly commanded that made her opponent become confused because of the words.

With hearing those words she watched as Sayla was able to maneuver her body around the attack and let the wall behind her becomes engulfed with the attack behind her. Fire bursted behind her as she felt the heat on her back. She was luckily that she decided to dodge instead of taking it head on. It seemed as if the attack would of hurt her tremendously if it had landed.

"Congratulations.. you've made me use my curse." Sayla informed Mirajane with a smile as she stood there unharmed.

"Curse..?" Mirajane questioned back as her body glowed and her transformation went away to reveal her yellow dress with black outlines. Her white snowy hair was dirty and a mess, scratches lined her arms, and parts of her dress was ripped. What was this curse that this demon mentioned? Was it like magic?

"Yes curse, it's what us Ethernaous Demons use instead of the weak magic humans do. Why do you think we want to use Face, the magic pulse bomb? Humans would lose there magic, we wouldn't lose our curses, and E.N.D would be revived. After Zeref could come here and began to slaughter the human race, starting of course with Fairy Tail!" Sayla informed Mirajane, but chose to leave about what her curse did. She wanted to leave it as a surprise to her, it was only fitting. But she also wanted to put terror in her words which she did by revealing Tartarus's plan.

Mirajane growled in silence as she heard the information. It would be greatly useful and now hearing that, she knew they needed to be stopped. '_Natsu.. Erza.. Fairy Tail.. if you all can take the other demons down, I can take this one down!_' Mirajane thought to herself as she knew of her most powerful take over. It was the fitting one and perfect against demons.

"You.. are.. going.. down!" Mirajane screamed out with venom in her words. Suddenly white magic poured out of her body and her skin began to glow. Her magic flowed like the wind as it wrapped around her and began to transform her. This take over is her strongest one, but it had its own problems. It takes massive amounts of magic to use, it leaves her defenseless after, and she will fall unconscious afterwords.

"**Take Over: Fairy Demon!**" Mirajane screamed as she glowed pure white and a twist of demonic and fairy magic began to twist around her. Suddenly the white magic began to shrink as she went with it. After it bursted out towards all angles to reveal her transformation. Mirajane was the size of a toddler now, a white tiara with a black diamond in the middle was on her fluffy snow white hair in a pony tail, and her back had two white angelic wings coming out. Her ample breasts were being squeezed and held by a white tight cloth that also wrapped around her sex as it left her thighs bare. Running up to right above her knees and all the way down her feet was a white stocking. Lastly was her hands that had two white claws that looked ready to end anyone they came in constant with.

Mirajane's baby blue eyes took one look at Sayla and smirked. The monster has been released. She might look like a small little fairy, but she could leave a massive impact. She closed her claws once and felt her magic at the tip of her hand as it was ready to launch out.

'_A fairy.._' Sayla thought to herself as she looked at her opponent. So magestic.. also beautiful.. it needed to die, NOW! "If your going to get serious like this.. I guess I better to." Sayla spoke allowed as she felt the magic flowing around the room. It was pure thick magic that could practically suffocate any normal human, she needed to be on her best right now!

"**Macro: Limit Release!**" Sayla spoke as she once more used her own macro on her self. Suddenly black substance like magic swirled around her body as her muscles began to shake. Suddenly her eyes glowed yellow and she began to scream out with venom on her voice. Her black hair flew straight towards the sky as her golden horns grew more, her leopard-printed kimono suddenly ripped in half as it attached to only her fore arms and black lines grew across her stomach to cover her bare nipples. Her nails joined her hands and began to turn into sharp claws and her legs grew two white wings, a wing on each. Her legs were covered by a black cloth to hide her demonic lower half from sight. "Let's have some fun.." Sayla whispered just loud enough for Mirajane to hear as her black hair finally fell back down her back.

Mirajane and Sayla were both gone instantly and where they stood were dust clouds. Bang! Both opponents met in mid air as there claws met together and with both of there strengths they rocketed each other back towards the walls as they crashed. The room shook violently as both of the females crashed, but it didn't slow them down. They got back up and quickly engaged as they both knew very well that they couldn't stay long in there ultimate forms.

"**Fairy's Ravaging Claws!**" Mirajane screamed with a thrust of her claws in the air towards Sayla. The strike of 5 white lines was sent flying at Sayla who used her monster speed to push herself off and dodge it.

Sayla bawled her hand into a fist and attempted to sucker punch Mirajane in her stomach but was surprised when she caught her fist with her own. Instantly she covered her hand with a black substance like magic to make the fairy release her as she growled. The human was being far to pesky, she should have already been done with this fight. Kyouka was going to be disappointed in her and probably punish her after she finished with the red hair whore she was wanting to fight.. though that was unless Mard Geer made her do something else.

She smirked as she heard the growl from her opponent. Already this transformation was holding up and being on par, but now it was time to see what it could really do. Mirajane began to surge her magic power around her body as she prepared for her next attack.

"**Fairy Extinction.**" Mirajane yelled as her magic came to her hands and swirled around into a ball. All at once she launched the attack from the tip of finger straight towards Sayla. It soared high up at a blazing speed towards the demon.

"You think that will pha-." Sayla began to speak as she looked at the attack and used her strength and defense to take the attack head on. But as soon as it began to hit her and began to block the attack she realized her errors. The instant the magic touched her claws she felt massive amounts of pain. '_What's.. this..?_' Sayla thought to herself as she felt her arms began to burn. Pain pulsed through her body as she began to scream in agony and think of a way to escape.

Mirajane watched as her opponent was forced to slip away from her attack. After she saw her heaving and looking at her now torn apart hands and arms. "Now.. That wasn't to smart." Mirajane commented as she stood there in the air watching Sayla.

"It seems your a more worthy opponent then I thought." Sayla laughed aloud as she bawled her hands once more. Even though she could feel the pain, she decided to just ignore it. This fight was interesting, but now she was getting a bit annoyed. She wasn't giving up so easily like a normal human should have.

"Ara-ara.. we humans don't give up that easily." Mirajane responded as she took off with a flap of her white wings. Within seconds she was crossing punches with Sayla as some were parried off and others hit there mark. A few also landed on her as she was forced to grunt in pain and prevail through.

"Humans are meant to do demons bidding, there not suppose to stand up, and fight!" Sayla suddenly yelled with a tick on her forehead. As the fight countinued and her opponent was determined to stay standing to fight back, she had grown mad. Humans had never fought this much, as she grew even madder her power began to surge.

'_I can feel her growing stronger.. this isn't good!_' Mirajane thought to her self as she loosely bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something. If her opponent powered up one more time, she might not have the energy or the power to fight back. She could already feel the strain on her muscles as she sighed. "Fine then.. I guess I just won't let you!" Mirajane suddenly spoke as she began to summon all of her magic together. Every ounce and drop was summoned to a small ball of fairy magic that was growing rapidly in the palm of her hand.

"Oh.. you think you can defeat me by that?" Sayla laughed as she saw Mirajane summoning a massive devastating ball of magic. If that hit her, it was all over. But none of the less all she had to do was dodge it. "Just as I was enjoying the fight, you plan to end." Sayla laughed as she disappeared and went for Mirajane while she was defenseless summoning her magic. '_If I get up close she won't be able to release it. She wouldn't use that attack so close or it would hurt her as well._' Sayla thought as she appeared once more behind Mirajane with her back defenseless.

Her heart was racing. She couldn't afford a mistake or it would be all over. This attack.. this attack should take them both out. A sacrifice to take down the demon that hurt her family, a demon that was out for her blood. '_Mavis.. protect me please!_' Mirajane thought to her self as she felt a small brush of wind on the tips of her wings. It seemed as if her opponent was now behind her.

"Stupid human.." Sayla spoke calmy as she reached to dig her sharp tainted claws straight into Mirajane's back. But as if the world began to slow down she saw her spinning around with a think medium size ball of condensed energy rolling down to the tips of fingers. "What?" Sayla spoke but couldn't utter another word.

* * *

Natsu and Mard Geer stared at each other

Natsu's onyx eyes were watching his every move at the long black haired man slowly stood up. He had noticed he kept the book with three initial letters in his hand secured tightly.

"This is surprising.." Mard Geer spoke aloud as he saw the person staring at him and waiting. Was he waiting for a fight..? Even if he was.. it was useless as he is Mard Geer.. it would be easy to just push him to the side and dislodge his head from his body. Humans were only a pitiful race that was about to lose almost all of its population but the ones they would keep as slaves.

"What's so surprising.. a man walks into a room to see another man holding a book with three letter. Other then the book.. it's not much." Natsu responding with a small chuckle as he waited. He kept his magic on low to not burn it all up, but he was ready to activate it, and let it roar to life to fight back if it was needed.

Mard Geer lightly chuckled after hearing Natsu's joke. His hand gripped the book tighter as he readied himself to pounce onto his target. He could feel the ground slightly shaking every once in a while and knew that the rest of Tartarus was already fighting if this man was here.

"I guess it's time.." Mard Geer sighed. Suddenly around his target green vines with needles like swords bursted through the ground as they attempted to go after the man in front of him.

With cheetah like reflexes, Natsu began to easily dodge the vines bursting out of the ground and going every which way. Left, right, up, and down, the green vines that were trying to attack him were coming towards him from every direction. "For being a demon.. your a lot easier then expected." Natsu laughed with a grin on his face as he landed on his two feet. His wizards saints cloak was flapping behind him as he arrived and watched the demon become shock.

'_Even more interesting, this human has never seen my attack, and yet he was able dodge it._' Mard Geer thought to himself as he stood there shocked. His plain looking lips began to spread into a appeasing smile as he was impressed. Maybe this human would actually give him a fight before being killed. He was impressed.

**_Boom!_**

The room began to shake fiercely as everyone felt a massive magical power burst and shake everywhere. As the room kept shaking, dust flew everywhere, and old walls crumbled down. The magical power suddenly dropped and things began to go back to normal.

'_That energy source.. it seems Sayla opponent is giving her a rough time._' Mard Geer thought to himself and felt a unfamiliar magical source and felt the power from Sayla's Curse. It seems what ever had happened, was pushing the demon female to the max and the fight might have ended in a draw.

'_Mirajane.._' Natsu thought. '_Please be ok._' Natsu whispered so only he could hear his plea. During the explosion he was able to feel his wife's fairy demon magic. But right after, he felt her magic entirely disappear. Luckily he couldn't sense her opponent either, so it had seemed it was even.

"It seems things are happening.." Mard Geer spoke with a smirk across his face once more. His right hand was in a fist as his left hand gripped the book of E.N.D.

"Yeah.. really interesting!" Natsu laughed as suddenly fire bursted around his hands. His eyes locked on Mard Geer as his muscles began to bump back and fourth.

A true monster of a fight was just about to start and wreck the place. With Face still counting down and nearing its explosion there wasn't much time left.

* * *

Erza vs Minerva.. and after a certain someone arrives while the fight between Natsu and Mard Geer starts to heat up..

After next chapter is when the twisting changes and where this story will break away from cannon and go down its own path..

Next update will be Unlocking the Frozen Flames, 2 chapters left in that series.

Thanks for reading! (This chapter was not beta checked, sorry for spelling issues)

-ValinNight


	24. Chapter 24 - The truth?

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 24 – The truth?

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

Two breathtaking blurs clashed against each other. The sound of a sharp edged sword scraping against a claw on a demon was heard as both figures rushed at each other once more. The demon used her claw to block the swords women blow again as they repeated there actions and huffed. Sweat poured down there faces as there eyes showed how much they were both determined to win this fight.

The red headed armor clad women who was duel wielding her swords graced across the sky with a scream as she rushed the women who she had fought once in the past. She was sour at what the demon had turned into from her previous form, now seeing this form made her want to how strong she was. Erza Dragneel was going to do what ever she could to return the demon she was fighting again back to human.

"Erza!" The demon roared with lust as she felt her muscles shake. Her blood was pumping and breathing was taxed as once again she thrusted forward her hand that was now her claw. She didn't care about the pain, she only thought of winning, and ripping apart the women that stood between her and victory.

'_Minerva.._' Erza thought as she sighed and prepared herself. How could someone so mighty, so strong fall to the depths she was at now. Letting Tartarus change her into a demon? How disgusting and vile that was. 'I will!' Erza thought once more as her brown eyes lit up, a new goal arose as it took priority over going after Kyouka. "Minerva.. I will bring you back!" Erza roared as she soared straight towards the demon. What had driven that women to do that, she didn't know but it seemed she might be finding out soon.

Metal against claw struck as white sparks flew all around them. There attack broke the ground under them as the pillars that Kyouka had stood on began to crumble and crack. Brown dust flew into the air as they were blanketed by the dirty mist that know clouded there vision. Erza closed her eyes without a second thought as she perked up her ears and focused them.

Only the sound of wind already blowing the smoke away could be heard at first. But in seconds she could hear a faint breath. Crack. With a smile on her lips Ms. Dragneel turned to the right as she went towards the right and felt pressure of a sharp claw aiming for her side with her very sword. As they did so the wind finished flowing the smoke to reveal Erza's swords locked between Minerva's struggling claws.

"It's Neo Minerva!" Minerva screamed as she pulled her claw out of the lock and brought the arm back to thrust it back towards Erza.

With a glance she already knew Erza was going to block so she decided to start using her magic. "**Territory!**" Minerva suddenly yelled as her and Erza's body began to glow as they disappeared and switched places. Under the confusion Minerva quickly broke through Erza's defense and let her claw drag away at her sweaty dirty skin.

"Gah!" Erza yelled as she winced and pain ran through her body. Minerva's sharp edges claw dragged along her skin as it made long cuts. Red ruby blood slowly dripped form the new wound as Erza gave another huff of breath.

Erza didn't let the new wound stop her, she quickly retaliated with her swords as she thrusted one at Minerva's claw and the other towards her chest. She watched as the demon jumped back to dodge the attack but Erza kept pressure up as she took a step forward herself and brought her swords against Minerva's claws. A scraping sound was heard as both human and demon growled at each with there equal strength trying to push each other back. Neither of them budged as a smirk appeared on Erza's face.

"Why.." Erza muttered under her breath as she arms shook violently. She was using all her strength to hold back Minerva as she saw her eyes light up for a second.

"Because.. I am the ultimate Mage!" Minerva screamed as she pushed up with her claws and both of them pushed back to dodge each other's attack.

_**Boom!**_

As they separated, a massive explosion of magical power exploded in the distant of familiar magic. Both of them looked over for a glance at what happened but couldn't see anything from there area.

'_Mira.. stay safe._' Erza thought to herself as she knew exactly who that magic belonged to. '_If Mirajane is going all out, it's about time I do to!_' Erza thought as she brought her right foot back behind her left. She began to quickly focus her magical power as it began to soar like a eagle.

"Minerva.. you have fallen, but let me show how to stand up again, and walk the right path!" Erza screamed as she became enraged and her magical power began to surge fourth. Right away she bursts forward and instantly got to Minerva. The next second the back of her sword was slamming into Minerva's undefended bare side.

"Gah!" Minerva screamed in agony as she felt the hard object slam into her before she could even register what was going on. '_How.. how does she do it?_' Minerva wondered to herself as she saw the monster women before her. When ever she was equal to this women, things would go wrong. One second she's on even terms, the second.. she was falling hopelessly.

Every movement she did was at her peak, gracefully she's danced across the battle field as her enemy was ripped to part. Every attack hit its target as her swords pushed and degraded Minerva. Erza was pushing everything she had to rip her to shreds, nothing would hold her back now, and she would bring her enemy from the Grand Magic Games back to being human.

"Why fight.. why did you fall this low?!" Erza suddenly screamed as the words hung in the air and she watched as her opponent stopped moving.

Like bells jingling in the breeze, the noise rung through her entire body as she shivered as if suddenly the world had switched seasons, and it had became winter. Her mind began to swim around in circles in a endless ocean as she tried to remember why she was fighting. '_To be strong.._' Minerva thought as her heart beat began to increase rapidly. That wasn't it.. Why was she fighting? '_To show my father I am the strongest..?_' Minerva thought again as her mind went foggy and she began to scream.

Horrid terrible memories from her childhood began to flow back. She remembered what her father did to her, all the nasty red ruby blood, and the life to death situations. Her childhood wasn't pleasant, it was a nightmare that she wanted to stop. It was like a story that she was the damsel in distress that needed to be saved by a knight. Now.. a red haired knight was standing in front of her with her swords ready to strike, her knight had arrived.

"Walk the right path!" Erza screamed as her swords glowed red and they slashed out. As each sword hits its target she could feel her enemy collapsing down towards the ground. The fight was over.

Minerva's eyes were blinded at first. But soon her vision came back as at first she saw the night sky with the millions glistening stars shining so bright high in the air. A single tear began to roll down her cheek as she thought of what happened. She wasn't able to see it, her knight was so fast and strong. As she fell towards the ground she felt her body began to feel warm. A warmth that she hadn't ever felt. The warmth of someone saving her. '_So.. this is how it feels.. I'm glad I was able to feel it before I die._' Minerva cried to herself as the new found feeling made her happy. But with Tartarus' plans in motion.. they wouldn't be living long.

She watched the demon collapse, her knees together on the ground, and there tears begin to fall like a waterfall. They ran down her cheek and showed proof that maybe her human side was still inside of her. Erza watched with a small saddened smile as the fight finished and she could breath normally once more. Her body know ached as she began to sooth her nicks and cuts along her body. "Minerva.." Erza whispered under her breath as she watched the her rival from the Grand Magic Games cry.

"Thank you.." Minerva cried. "Thank you.. For saving me.." She continued. "I'm weak.." She began to say as she wiped away her tears that stained her cheeks and looked up towards the red headed women. The knight wasn't just strong, she had a family, loved ones, and people who cared for her. Not like she did. She didn't have a guild or a family.

"Weak?" Erza repeated out loud with a question as she began to giggle. "Your not even close to being weak, your one of the strongest people I know. At the Grand Magic Games you proved that." Erza explained as she went over the time she saw Minerva soar and show how truly strong she was.

"B-but-." Minerva began to say something else to demoralize herself even more but was cut off.

"Minerva, you have a family to go to, and friends that want you home." Erza explained once more as her mind went straight to Sabertooth. Sabertooth was the guild that was restarted and now from what she heard was walking down a new path. A guild that was now chasing after how Fairy Tail lived and was.

"Family.." Minerva repeated as her mind flashed back to her friends. Yukino, Orga, Rufus, and many other members began to flood her mind as she smiled. Yeah.. she did have friends and family that she wanted to return home to.

Erza smiled as she saw something cross Minerva's lips that changed to become something beautiful. A happy smile with blushing red cheeks made Minerva look human and someone who was ready to follow down a new path. The right path..

"Come on.. I think it's about time to kick Tartarus' ass and go home." Erza announced as she brought her hand towards Minerva for her to take it and stand up as a human, no longer a demon.

'_She really was my Knight in shining armor.._' Minerva thought as she looked up towards Erza and saw her friendly hand waiting to help her up. "Thank you.." Minerva whispered as she gripped Erza's hand and together with both of there strengths Minerva was pulled back up to her feet and ready to walk once more.

* * *

"What a horrible ending.. blood wasn't even spilled.." Mard Geer sighed as he spun in mid air and dodged Natsu's fist from impacting him into the ground. As he spun he gave Natsu a chuckle as he was able to feel the fight between Erza and Minerva end in a poorly state of neither of them dying.

"What's that suppose to mean..?" Natsu muttered with a breath as he used his fire on his feet to propel him back towards Mard Geer after missing his initial attack. He tried to follow up but Mard Geer quickly slipped out from in front of him and laughed. '_He's not even serious.._' Natsu thought to himself as he watched him. But he was also in the same boat as he wasn't going all out as well. What made him more curious was the book he kept tightly in his hand.

"It simply means there isn't enough blood being spilled among this battle field.." Mard Geer sighed as he looked at the mere human trying to fight him. He was most surprised at this particular human as he could feel earlier that he was much stronger, but now that output he was showing was much smaller. '_I wonder why he's holding back for.._' Mard Geer thought to himself and shrugged. It didn't matter, if the human didn't get serious soon.. he would be dead.

"You know.. blood doesn't always have to be spilled in a battle. It could always end peacefully.." Natsu informed the king of the underworld as he stood in the spot he had been for a bit. He sighed and could feel how his wives and his family was doing. Erza's magic was dropping but she seemed to be in no danger, Mirajane's was a bit different as he could feel no magic from her or how she was doing which worried him, Ultear and Meredy were magically exhausted, Gray he could feel was fighting someone strong, and the others were to far away or he was having issues telling.

"I'm a demon.. or did you some how forget?" Mard Geer laughed as he blinked and began to move when he saw the dragon slayer taking off towards him. Without another word both were back in action as steaming hot fire appeared behind him and he was forced to run towards the Fairy Tail Guild Master. But like an instinct he dodged sideways to avoid a powerful fist.

Natsu smirked as he saw Mard Geer easily avoid every single one of his attacks. To be honest he shouldn't have been surprised. He was already 10 minutes into this battle and he already felt out his enemy. Now that he knew how he moved he was able to react better to his opponents attacks, but that was also the same to Mard Geer.

With a single step, Mard Geer pushed himself into the air as he kept his eyes locked on his opponent. As he watched him he saw how he moved, the dragon slayer was trying something.

"Time to make things a bit hotter in here.." Natsu muttered with a low voice as steam escaped his mouth. A small smirk then appeared on his face as he called out a spell he loved using. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu screamed with his two hands coming to his face and then suddenly a volley of circle flames were shot off towards the unexpected demon in the air.

Seeing the stream of fire hustling towards him made him happy, it seemed the fire dragon slayer was warmed up. Now he was finally getting serious. With a wave, a vine broke out from the ground and shielded him as the flames spewed all around him. The vines quickly began to burn as he smirked and used the last of the decaying vines to push himself back towards the ground. Once landed he had a second to realize that Natsu was already in his face.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu called out as flames swirled around his right fist and it impacted right into Mard Geer who was jolted up as Natsu was already aiming his left fist right into his stomach. It slammed the demon across the room that they were in as he hit the stone gray wall and fell down.

"So.. the dragon slayer was holding back." Mard Geer began to laugh as slowly pulled himself up to his feet. He slowly used his hand to brush the specs of dirt off his jet black coat as he looked at Natsu with a demonic smile crossing his lips. The punches barely even effected him.

"Heh.. maybe I was, but so were you." Natsu replied back with a grin, his fires rolling over his hands as they burned and we're ready for anything coming.

Mard Geer stood still for a few seconds before looking over at the book of E.N.D he had slipped away to put down in-between fighting Natsu. Tartarus's goal was to bring there guild master back, but at this rate of how many of them were falling. It didn't look good, it was becoming quite a horrible situation they were putting them selves in. But it was about time he took out the trash.

"E.N.D, do you know what that book means to us?" Mard Geer spoke aloud as he walked over to the book and slowly picked it up while looking at the rugged cover of it. It had dust, grime, and a old worn look over the front. But the spine of the book which had the labels of E.N.D looked sturdy and strong but a facade that it was old.

"Not really, but honesty I don't care." Natsu began to explain. "By the time I'm done with you, face will have been stopped. So it's not like it's going to revive.." Natsu finished telling the king of the under world as he watched the demon smile and instantly appear in front of him.

Natsu reacted by blocking the first initial attack, but the attack after hit his side as he was forced to stay around. The next attack was a flurry of punches and fast moves kicks as they streamlined towards him. Luckily he was able to dodge or block the oncoming attacks until the very end. With the last attack, Mard Geer had increased his power as was able to send a sucker punch straight at his chest.

"Gah!" Natsu grunted as he lost his breath and slid back while grinding his feet into the ground so he wouldn't be thrown back to the floor. The punch was strong and meant that his opponent was bumping his power up higher. It really seemed this fight was finally going ready to explode.

After only seconds of recovering they were both back at it. Both were sending incredible power combos to dish each other's attack outs towards one another. A few missed and were blocked and others hit. Scratches appeared on both of them and there energy began to spike up do to the adrenaline. Both strong opponents were viciously strong as they went back and fourth.

It wasn't until mid fight when something truly mysterious happened. As they fought and Mard Geer now held the book of E.N.D, neither of them noticed were one of Natsu's punches got in when he was able to crack the demon's defense. By the time either of them noticed it was long to long. Natsus fiery punch was heading straight towards the book of E.N.D.

Shock, anger, and confusion rolled through his mind as what happened next took place. Mard Geer watched as Natsu fist hit the book, but instead of feeling the book be pushed out of his hand and go towards the ground, his opponent was hit by the punch and pushed back. '**_WHAT?!_**' Mard Geer thought and almost broke his facade of not showing any emotions. In front of him he had witnessed the book in his hands be punched and at the same time his opponent hit with a punch he didn't throw. Things didn't add up, how could the book which was a seal to hold back the most powerful demon of Lord Zeref's do that?

"Oww.. What the hell..? Thought it was just a normal book sealing a demon?" Natsu asked in question as he placed his hand exactly where it felt like he punched himself. He was still trying to figure out how the book or his opponent landed that strong of a hit without him even seeing it.

Instead of saying anything, Mard Geer only did one thing and stayed silent. To cease any questions that were now running through his mind, he raised the book up in front of him and placed the cover towards his opponent; Natsu Dragneel.

The book began to glow deep red as only the King of the Under World was now able to see what the book was showing. What was in front of him, made him even more confused, and shocked. It began to overwhelm him as he couldn't believe his eyes what he was able to see.

The book showed a dark cloud with white lightning hidden above Natsu. But inside the cloud that was only being shown to him by the book, was a demon chained by bounds, and seals. The demon had pink hair and looked exactly like the human under him who was wondering what was going on. What made him gasp was the simple 3 letters on the chest of the demon.

"**E.N.D.**"

* * *

"I see.."

Smoke was blasted out his nose as he sighed. Never had he hoped this would happen. Finding out the identity of that demon was horrid. It would cause issues once found out and only make a mess, but another mess much larger was coming. He could feel it. The cold shivering magic energy was nearing as another monster was on the way to them.

"Acnologia." The beast sighed. "Why must you come, but I guess it's about time your slayed." He then sighed as he slowly rose from the ground. His glistening red scales shinying in every direction. His century old scars showing his victory in battles. The beast was known over many regions and known still by many humans. He was a king, the monster that stood upon the top of his kind.

With his eyes looking up towards the sky, he could feel the others readying themselves. He sighed once more and could already feel the headache that this would cause all over Fiore and to the children.

With a gust of his large scaly wings, Igneel the king of the Fire Dragon took to the sky. He began to climb up as he soared high above the molten lava spewing from the hundreds of volcanoes on the land. Rivers of hot magma was going every way the eye could do as only a tiny bit of land and a single cave was safe from it. The sun shining down from above him was fiercely hot as never bothered him due to being immune from the heat. With a laugh Igneel continued to soar even higher. It was time for the dragons to return to save the humans, and fight back against there largest enemy.

Either they or him. The dragons were all going to war against Tartarus, then the largest fret; the unpronounceable king of the dragons, Acnologia. They would do whatever they could to bring the chaos dragon down, even sacrificing themselves. They had to, the monster needed to be slain.

The dragons were going to be joining the fight. With the chilling sounds of Acnologia voice in the air making everyone's skin grow cold, the largest fight of there lives was in store for them.

* * *

It's officially time, woo! Finally made it to the part I was waiting for! The part where I can get off of cannon and do something original!

With this started hopefully next month you'll all be seeing more of this story spear as my other story I'm working on "Unlocking the Frozen Flame" has only one chapter remaining an ill be writing that after this story. Then I push this story and finish it and work on Retell of Fairy Tail in between! Gonna be fun, though I'm still struggling to write as much as I would like due to full time work and college. Also another note.. sorry for writing such short chapters these days, I've been struggling hard to get time to write. Also.. HOLY, this story has reached over 1,000 favorites and followers! Thanks you for the support and i'm gonna keep going!

-ValinNight


	25. Chapter 25 - The Demon Plan

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 24 – The Demon Plan

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

Warning: This is where my story goes off of cannon.

* * *

Could a demon be cold? Hell, with the heat radiating off of his opponent he didn't know how he was. A shiver made goosebumps appear on his arms as he eyes widened. All of this time.. he was trying to break him out, yet here he was. There in front of him was his opponent, but above him showed a demon with dark black chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The book that he had hit had made the demon appear, but already it was now fading. But just the shock of seeing him blew him away. This only meant.. that the book of E.N.D didn't haven't the physical body of the most powerful demon in existence. It was just a simple key, as the body of the dragon slayer in front of him held the real demon.

A demonic smile crossed his lips. He shivered in happiness, this information wasn't just useful. It changed everything, hell maybe he could even ditch his plan of using the Face weapon. Maybe.. he just had to rip a large hole in this human to let the demon inside of him out. '_E.N.D.. you'll soon be released, I promise you that!_' Mard Geer thought to himself as he practically began to laugh aloud.

"So.. what are you laughing out loud about?" Natsu asked as he stood there waiting for his opponent. His body still was a bit numb where he attempted to hit the book. He wanted to know why it had sent him own attack back.. or that was what he was thinking after he kept playing the scene inside his head. Either this book was a protection for the demon he was fighting or it had a defense part for itself. What was it? And what did those 3 letters stand for.

"Hmm.. I guess my plans have changed." Mard Geer began to explain, "originally I thought I needed Face to release E.N.D from this book. But now.. maybe I could use something else." He explained after with a wicked smile smeared across his face. How wonderful it was, things were going better then planned then ever. The pieces of the puzzle were litterly falling right in front of him to use. But.. now.. he needed to unlock the demon that was harbored inside the human he was fighting.

'_I do wonder.. does the human even know it's inside of him?_' Mard Geer began to think about.. what were the probabilities that he did? He couldn't really tell, it was frightening, and exciting to say the least. Crack. The king of the under world began to crack his knuckles, he licked his lips, and prepared to pounce like a cheetah. No more going slow, he had to figure out how to get the master of Tartarus out of the human. Also at the same time he had to make sure he wouldn't be defeated and would not kill his opponent.

He wasn't sure what was going through the demons mind, but had a gut wrenching feeling that it wouldn't be good. If the plans had changed, how would the others work against it. Face.. it hadn't even be stopped yet and now the demon that was controlling everything couldn't care about it. Natsu snarled, his onyx eyes focused on his opponent and locked onto him. At once his muscles began to push forward and work, his legs pushed his muscular body forward, and went off towards the demon with a flaming fist. '_Change of plans? Who cares, I'll just bring him down before he could make it start!_' Natsu thought to himself.

His body swayed to the right as his curse powered up. He could feel the vines running through the ground as the bits of gravel on the stone floor began to shake. Boom! Green vines with sharp spikes on every end bursted through the ground as it rushed straight in front of him.

His instincts told him to dodge. Natsu's muscled obeyed as he pulled his body to the left just as a spiky thorny vein bursted from the ground towards him. He grabbed hold of one of the thorns and let it take him up towards the top of the room. Once up he placed a foot on top of the roof and ignited. His red fiery flames began to char everything, leaving scorch marks on the roof as he used it to propel him off towards the demon. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu yelled as his opponent looked up just in time to see his fist.

'_He's pushing his magic now.._' Mard Geer thought as he was forced to take the punch to his face. He was knocked back as he slid back and tried to stop his momentum by digging his toes into the ground. It worked as he stopped and looked at the dragon slayer as if the hit didn't even affect him. Suddenly he raised his hands and vines from all over opened the floor under neither both of them as they bursted sky high. The went right through the roof and began to crack the room as dust began to fill all around them and consume them both.

**_Crack._** The foundations of the room creaked and cracked as it gave out. The room fell apart as the outside fresh air poured in and both of them were now out in the open. All around them was the gray cracked bricks on the ground, both dragon slayer, and the demon was covered in dust from the room collapsing.

"This should be enough room.. I hope you do show me more.." Mard Geer began to laugh with a sinister smile plastered over his face. If both of them wanted to go full out, then need much more room. Enough to go crazy and almost destroy the area none of the less.

Natsu took a deep breath and sighed. It seemed he needed to increase his magic power to start doing damage to this guy. The vines around him were slowly slithering away but he knew they'd be back shortly. It seemed they were dangerous and could do a monster amount of damage, which he saw as the room had been ripped apart easily. One of the vines with spikes all over disappeared, he scrunched his hands into a fist. '_He's a demon.. right.. hmm.. then this type of fire should do good._' Natsu thought as his hand bursted into flames. The flames kept getting hotter then, first then went blue, then green, then they kept going blacker, and blacker. They grew so hot and so much magic was being poured into the flames that they soon began to become white as snow.

"**Fairy Flames..**" Natsu muttered as his eyes now we're sharper and looked like they were ready to see everything. Veins were practically surging out of his arms as the white flames were held in his hands. It used up a lot of his magic, but this was one type of his strongest flames he was able to use. Though luckily for him, they worked perfect against demons.. it was using the light to kill off the darkness, as it wiped it all away.

Mard Geer cocked his right eye brow up as he suspiciously looked at his opponent. Flames from a fairy, a very good weakness against demons. For his enemy it was good, for him it was bad to deal with as he still had to fight while figuring out how to release the master of Tartarus from inside of the man. He now had to think even quicker.

So he did just that, as the guild master of Fairy Tail ran at him he pushed himself right into the air, and let green spiky vines burst out from the ground underneath him. In mid air he landed on the moving vines as he went straight for the dragon slayer. '_Magic.. if he uses up all his magic maybe that could work or if we knock him out. Maybe Sayla could wake it up from the state he's in.._' Mard Geer thought to himself as his brain fiercely went to work. He began to explore every area he could think of.

Natsu dodged the first vine as it passed his right side and ducked his head sharply to dodge the second vine by the brim of his hair. His goal at the moment was to take down this monster that could be using the weapon named Face to get rid of all the magic on the continent. This wasn't a joke or even a least bit funny, there was no choice. These demons had to be stopped at all cost, even if he had to give his life. Without magic.. people hey could never defend themselves from these etherious demons.

"**Fairy Flaming Fist!**" Natsu yelled out as he pushed his right leg with his muscles and propelled his body into a turning motion with his white flames licking his fist. By doing so he dodged both of the next vine attacks coming for him and was able to close the distance between him and Mard Geer. A loud noise was sung into the wind as Natsu's fist connected and knocked him back.

He wasn't focused enough. It was hard to think of a plan while dodging his opponent. Mard Geer could admit that his opponent was a skilled fighter. The dragon slayer was predicting his movements and his vines accurately. It was only causing him to groan in detest. '_When he first arrived here.. he was with other people, but there were certain people who he was watching closely._' Mard Geer began to think. Since the minute Fairy Tail arrived, he had eyes watching. He easily remembered that two women were at his side until they spit to go after certain people. Maybe.. just maybe he could use them. A sinister like smile grew upon his face as a plan began to form.

As his plan was made he could only be happy for a second before being plummeted backwards from a gut wrenching punch. While being propelled back, he flipped himself, and had his vines came up from the earth in a hurry towards him. Then he was able to slow down and stop his momentum. Mard Geer sighed aloud, his cheek was throbbing, and his urge to fight this human grew. It began to make him angry, but he was able to keep a clear head as he walked forwards. With each sounded step his brain worked until every part was perfectly clear.

"So what's with the smile, getting nervous?" Natsu asked aloud as he carefully watched Mard Geer. Was he even paying attention or was he bathing in thoughts of knowing he won. He would of course prove that wrong and bring a end to his party.

"No.. I just had a perfect idea." Mard Geer decided to reply back to Natsu as he shrugged. '_Sayla.. is unresponsive and it seems Kyouka has gone to the main control room to push forward Face._' Mard Geer thought to himself as he sensed where his fellow demons were. Some of them were growing weak, others were completely gone, and only a few were entirely ok. But one of there strongest ones was ok. Having Kyouka go after her.. maybe this could push him.

"Perfect idea..? Great.." Natsu sighed as he began to sprint forward. As he reached Mard Geer, everything was reversed. His instincts told him to dodge and as he did a fast punch was already coming at home. This was different, it only seemed that he was now finding back.

"Let's see how you long you can last now?" A demonic looking grin was shown by the the king of the under world. Now that he no longer had to come up with a plan, he could concentrate on the fight in hand. '_Now..lets see how he fairs with this._' Mard Geer thought to himself as he began to let his magic power off of its tight reigns. Vines thick as trees bursted through the ground with high velocity as they tore through everything in there way. They appeared behind him as they prepared to sprint towards Natsu, who only had a smile on his face, and his eyes burning on fire.

* * *

"Of course, I'll proceed with it." Kyouka responded with her thoughts back to Mard Geer as a shiver ran through her body and she could swear she could feel goosebumps along her white milky skin. The news she was told and what she was told was a game shaker. All of there plans had changed.

For now as she knew she had to let Face proceed on its own. They wouldn't stop that plan in case the new plan that just arose failed for whatever reason. Though that slightly was impossible as Mard Geer's plan's were always flawless. They never had issues and never went wrong. But for now she had a new objective to go towards. So with a sigh she turned around to go towards where Erza Dragneel was last seen.

By now she didn't know if she was dead, at the brisk of defeat, or if she had someone won against the demon she had made. Neo-Minerva was quite strong and would be a tad impressed if she did defeat her. But she honestly couldn't care, because as soon as she arrived to the women; she'd tear every inch of her part. She would torture the poor whore until she cried and begged for her life. Kyouka licked her lips, she was making herself excited just by thinking of this.

Although she couldn't be happier.. Mard Geer even ordered her to find and torture the women. If she did, then Maybe Master E.N.D could return to there side and destroy this pitiful world that existed for no reason. These humans they were fighting were just pigs lined up in a slaughter house to die.

Oh, she could feel the warmth in parts of her body. Hell was about to come a lot quicker then any of them expected. Of course that was if nothing disrupted them.

The gray walls passed her by as she walked by corridors that had known been collapsed and fallen. Mard Geer's castle, where the members of Tartarus were staying and revived in had been blasted to pieces all around them. Every now and then the earth shacked as battles were going on in every direction. The sky was peaceful though, though it was far to quiet. She a great feeling a large fight would be soon lightning up the skies.

Dust filled her vision as she sighed and walked through, it seemed as if the area she had left her opponent in had been ripped apart and ruined. "Where did she go..?" Kyouka asked aloud with a grunt. Once the brown dust in the air had cleared, there was no to be seen. Erza And Minerva were both gone. Could the fight still be going on or what had happened. Questions began to loom through her mind as she began to search the area.

There were still two entrances in the area. One led down the thrown room were Mard Geer and Natsu Dragneel were fighting. It was also were Mard Geer was trying to get E.N.D out of the dragon slayer. The other room went towards the main console of Tartarus, were Face could be stopped at. Of course there was only one obvious direction she'd go in by thinking over those two directions.

Quickly as ever Kyouka went off towards the direction where the main console was to go after Erza who she guessed was trying to stop Face. But she didn't really care, she now was given a new order. A order that she would thoroughly enjoy. First she had to find Erza and then she got to torture her. She licked her red plush lips as she felt enjoyment all over her body. Kyouka couldn't wait much longer as she itched to sink her claws into the women's red ruby blood and teach her who was the strongest.

'_Master E.N.D, you will return soon.._' Kyouka thought to herself as she walked off towards Erza's direction. Her heart was ready to burst in excitement of knowing E.N.D was even closer then ever expected. Today would be victorious and enjoyable. So many unexpected things were happening, at first there only goal was to make sure Face was to succeed. But now as things developed it became even better. If the Master of the under world could do it, he might even be able to bring back E.N.D without Face activating. How gruesome it would be if guild master of Tartarus came back even quicker and easier. It was an overall victory for them as she was happy.

* * *

Wings flapped fast as his muscles shook. He really enjoyed being in his dragon form. He was large, with black scales, and his blue markings all over. He was the strongest being that existed and he was the king. There was no one able to defeat him, he ruled everything.

Acnologia looked down with his black gruesome eyes as he watched the landscape change fast in a blink of an eye. Green grass hills, villages, towns, and farms were in most directions with mountains and paths in between. Fiore was growing and becoming an empire fast over the years. But he couldn't care, all he wanted was destruction and terror. So as long as he was the strongest and most vile, he would be happy. He would always be the strongest no matter what, not even Zeref would stop him.

But now he was heading towards something powerful and massive. His first thought was the feeling when he was almost killed by a dragon. A monster amount of power radiates from something, and he knew It had to go down. '_I also feel him.. It seems the fight of the century is going to take place soon._' Acnologia thought to himself with a sigh. Zeref, he could feel his magic inching towards the area as well. The deadly feeling magic was plaguing that deadly person still. It hadn't changed one bit.

Acnologia grinned widely.. a duel between all the most powerful foes was now not just on the horizon, it would be taking place in a matter of hours. Blood would be spilled and hell would be let loose. With another flap of his large wings, he pushed off even faster. He was excited to see the outcome that was bound to come. Would he again show the world that he was the strongest and slaughter everyone around him? Or would someone else stronger show up? Would Zeref kill everyone or what we he planning? He didn't know..

As he flew through the last white cloud with the dark sky now high above him he saw the smoke. A cube island with smoke coming from every angle and part of it. It seemed as if battles was already taking place. With a growl in his through he shouted a large roar that began to shake the ground. He laughed as he felt all the gazes began to look up at him. Let the blood be spilled as dragon slayers will be slaughtered and what ever was radiating off huge amounts of power needed to go down.

* * *

Main focus next chapter will be on starting and ending Erza's fight with Kyouka while in the back ground Natsu fights Mard Geer. Once these two fights are over, there's probably only a few chapters left.. we're almost there! :D

Also next thing I'm working on is a one shot, then back to work on this. I'm gonna try to finish this story or get a lot of progress done on this story. Also I've heard you all, minimum word count I'll try to do is 4K words for now on after this chapter.

Thanks for staying with me, I know I don't update much, and I'm going slow but school is hitting me hard.

-ValinNight


End file.
